<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Eater 3: The Twin Devils by E2Moto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908516">God Eater 3: The Twin Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E2Moto/pseuds/E2Moto'>E2Moto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God Eater (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Game: God Eater 3, expanding the original story, story rewrite, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E2Moto/pseuds/E2Moto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God Eater 3 AU story. Instead of one main protagonist, what will happen if there are two protagonists who are brother and sister instead? How will this twist affect the original story of God Eater 3? Rated 'M' for violence, and possible slight profanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Becoming God Eaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, and any of the contents already in the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years ago at 2000 hours.</p><p>On a cold night, there are two kids worriedly waiting for their friend outside the room where he was taken in, and are unsure of their upcoming fate. Before this, the three were fending for themselves until they were captured by Pennywort, one of the underground human settlements in the Ashlands that are called Ports.</p><p>After a while, the large door in front of them finally opened, and they saw their friend walking out, seemingly weary from an unknown ordeal with his hands cuffed together by two strange armlets. The boy looked up to them, and smiled.</p><p>“Hugo,” A boy named Jerad murmured. “What did they do to you..?”</p><p>“Heh heh…” Hugo chucked. “Don’t look so worried, guys. We’re not going to die, I promise you that.”</p><p>“I…” Misha, Jerad’s fraternal twin sister who is almost in tears, finally spoke. “I’m so glad you’re OK…”</p><p>Hugo smiled at Misha before he raised his hands, and the three tugged each other together with their fists. However, just after they cheered each other, the guard walked behind Hugo, and shoved him aside.</p><p>“Hey!” Jerad glared at the guard as he held Hugo.</p><p>“Next is PW-01408,” The guard plainly said.</p><p>“What..?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“That will be you,” The guard pointed.</p><p>“Brother!” Misha quickly ran to Jerad, and held his arm.</p><p>“And I’m not calling for you yet,” The guard glared at the young girl before he pushed them apart which caused Misha to stumble down.</p><p>“Don’t you hurt my sister!” Jerad stood in front of Misha.</p><p>“Quiet down, kid!” The guard gripped the boy’s arm. “Consider this as a chance for you to be finally useful for something. Now come with me.”</p><p>“Let go!” Jerad cried out.</p><p>“I said quiet down!” The guard yelled, and Jerad stopped resisting the guard’s grip as he pulled him into the room, not knowing what would happen to him but he knew it certainly would not be pleasant, remembering Hugo’s state earlier.</p><p>Once they arrived into the AGE Aptitude Test room, the guard shoved the boy onto the chair, and immediately clamped his arms with restraints.</p><p>“You better stay still,” The guard warned. “If you want the test to work properly and survive. That machine doesn’t take kindly to unruly kids.”</p><p>Jerad stood still. His heart was beating fast, but remained quiet as he looked around the room, and then he watched the guard walk to the control panel and started pressing buttons.</p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” Jerad glaringly asked.</p><p>“You’ll see,” The guard plainly replied. “Just shut up, and follow instructions.”</p><p>
  <em>“We will now begin the AGE aptitude test. Please try to relax.”</em>
</p><p>“There you go,” The guard smirked. “You better listen.”</p><p>
  <em>“Stage One. Inducing Ashblight corruption.”</em>
</p><p>“!?”</p><p>“Ngh… Agh…” Jerad grunted when he felt a piercing pain in his left wrist, and started sweating. Then he started seeing red lines growing around his wrist.</p><p>
  <em>“Ashblight corruption has been confirmed. Now processing Stage Two: Mounting God Arc.”</em>
</p><p>Jerad turned to his right after he heard a mechanical noise, and saw a moving object holding a weapon that looks like a spear. He was startled as the device suddenly swung toward him, and as if the message was clear, he grabbed the spear with his right hand. The machine suddenly clamped his right wrist with the same red armlet he saw on Hugo, and started crying again.</p><p>“Auuuuugh!” Jerad panted before he hears the machine speak again, and his test is not done yet.</p><p>
  <em>“Progressing to Stage Three. Final Stage: Implanting Adaptive Oracle Cells.”</em>
</p><p>The machine clamped Jerad’s left wrist with another red armlet, and grunted from another surge of pain. He panted again after a few moments before the machine finally spoke.</p><p>
  <em>“Status confirmed. Ashblight corruption has been neutralized. Subject’s vitals have returned to normal. Aptitude is...positive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations. The process is complete. You are now an Adaptive God Eater.”</em>
</p><p><em>‘Done..?’</em> Jerad wearily thought.</p><p>“Hm, so you survived,” The guard plainly smiled. “And a Grade A at that. Never seen your kind around here before.”</p><p>“How does it feel to give up your humanity?” He spitefully asked.</p><p>“I..did not choose this,” Jerad shut his eyes, looking down.</p><p>“Aw, but the weak have no right of choice,” The guard mocked. “The strong will always decide for the weak. You better remember that, kid.”</p><p><em>‘This damn world...’</em> Jerad gritted his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is rotten!’</em>
</p><p>The machine finally released him, and then the young boy stood up and lay limply on his God Arc. He stood for a few seconds before he slipped, and fell down.</p><p>“Hey, don’t croak on us, okay?” The guard chuckled. “Your life belongs to this Port now, and you’re of no use for us dead.”</p><p>“Here, I need you to sign this contract,” The guard set the electronic tablet on the floor in front of the boy, and he grimaced before he slowly picked it up and signed it. The guard picked up the tablet, and checked to make sure it was properly signed.</p><p>“Good, and too bad I can’t carry your God Arc into the storage so you’ll have to do it for me. Not that I’ll carry it for you, anyway. Now follow me, and don’t slack off,” The guard instructed.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot the protocol,” The guard chuckled. “You’ll have to carry that god arc with your hands cuffed. First rule you should know about this Port is all of your kind will be cuffed at all times when you’re in here. We simply don’t like you.”</p><p>“Now put your hands together,” The guard ordered before the boy slowly linked his armlets together. He operated the panel until Jerad heard a buzzing noise, and realized that he could no longer pull his hands apart.</p><p>“Now pick up your god arc, and follow me,” The guard turned, and started walking.</p><p>Jerad slowly stood up, and limply carried his spear to where the guard led him to the storage room. Afterwards, the guard led him back to the waiting area where Hugo and Misha waited.</p><p>“Here,” The guard pushed Jerad to the two, and the boy stumbled down.</p><p>“Brother!” Misha and Hugo ran, and helped the boy.</p><p>“Last one is PW-01409,” The guard instantly fixed his eyes on Misha. “You’re the last one. Now come with me.”</p><p>“You…” Jerad glared at him, and protectively stood front of his sister. Having recently gone through his painful ordeal, he would not want her to go through the same.</p><p>“You won’t lay a hand on her!”</p><p>“Out of my way!” The guard swung at Jerad, and Misha gasped as the boy fell to the floor. He grunted from pain, and there is blood oozing from a corner of his lip. Hugo helped him up.</p><p>“Here, come with me or else you’ll get a beating like that brat there,” The guard warned, and grabbed Misha’s arm.</p><p>“Brother!” Misha cried, reaching her hand out to him.</p><p>“Once I take her in, bring these two brats to Cell A-1, and I’ll be done with my shift after this girl, so make sure you also bring her in that cell,” The guard ordered while keeping his grip on Misha.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Another guard complied.</p><p>“Let’s go,” The guard started dragging Misha by her arm.</p><p>“Damn you...” Jerad shoved Hugo off, and stood up. “Let her go...”</p><p>“Jerad, stop!” Hugo stood in front of the boy.</p><p>“I know this is hard for you, but she’ll be fine.” Hugo whispered. “She’s your sister, right? So, if you survived that, then she will, too.”</p><p>"Plus, we’re all going to be together in the same cell.”</p><p>Jerad grimaced, and helplessly watched Misha fearfully stare back at him as she walked along the guard before the door shuts.</p><p>“Alright, you two,” The other guard called. “Time for you to get in your cell. Now follow me.”</p><hr/><p>A few moments later…</p><p>“Sit down here, and don’t move,” The guard instructed the girl as he clamped restraints on her wrists. “We’re about to do an aptitude test, so you better behave yourself.”</p><p>“OK,” Misha murmured while staring down.</p><p>
  <em>“We will now begin the AGE aptitude test. Please try to relax.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stage One. Inducing Ashblight corruption.”</em>
</p><p>Misha saw strange energy emanating from her left wrist, and started feeling immense pain.</p><p>“Eeghh..ghhh!” Misha whimpered, and shut her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Ashblight corruption has been confirmed. Now processing Stage Two: Mounting God Arc.”</em>
</p><p>Misha widely opened her eyes, and turned as she heard the machine swing a God Arc from her side which looks like a scythe. She gasped as the god arc suddenly swung toward her, and like her brother did, she looked at the large pole weapon for a few seconds before she hesitantly grabbed it. The machine suddenly clamped her right hand with a red armlet, and the machine started humming.</p><p>“Nghh...ghh...AHHHHHHH!” The girl swung her head back and squealed before panting with her eyes closed. She wearily dropped her head down as the machine continued its process.</p><p>
  <em>“Progressing to Stage Three. Final Stage: Implanting Adaptive Oracle Cells.”</em>
</p><p>The machine clamped another red armlet on Misha’s left wrist, and she briefly squealed again. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, worn out from this painful ordeal, and then tears started running down her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why?’</em>
</p><p>Misha tearfully shook her head, and sobbed.</p><p>
  <em>‘What did we do to deserve this? All I want is to be with my brother, and Hugo…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Status confirmed. Ashblight corruption has been neutralized. Subject’s vitals have returned to normal. Aptitude is...positive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations. The process is complete. You are now an Adaptive God Eater.”</em>
</p><p>The machine hummed down, and the guard looked at his tablet for the result.</p><p>“Heh, really..?” The guard chuckled with amusement. “Not only you survived, but you’re also Grade A like that other kid is. Looks like we caught ourselves a good haul.”</p><p>The machine released the girl, and she quickly fell forward, but wearily leaned on her God Arc to keep herself from falling. Luckily, her scythe had a flat end, so she did not slip.</p><p>“Here, you need to sign this contract,” The guard indifferently said to the girl, and started slightly waving the tablet at her. After a few moments, she shakingly took the tablet, and signed it.</p><p>“Good, that’s done,” The guard plainly said, and as to make sure not to forget to cuff her hands with her new armlets, he ordered her to put her armlets together. Misha silently did so, and the guard sealed them together.</p><p>“You’re going to be like this for the rest of your days, so you better get used to it,” The guard smiled. “Now pick up your god arc, and follow me to the storage. I’ll have someone bring you to your new home afterwards.”</p><p>Misha quietly sat down, and awkwardly picked up her scythe before she followed him to the storage room.</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later…</p><p>Jerad and Hugo sat beside each other on the floor, and leaned on one of the beds together. They were almost asleep until they heard footsteps coming closer.</p><p>They slowly opened their eyes, and saw the guard open the jail gate while Misha stood beside him. Her head was hanging down, and her hair was covering her face that Jerad could not see her expression.</p><p>“Get in there,” The guard said, and shoved Misha into their cell before she tripped to the floor. “And you kids better stay quiet.”</p><p>“Misha,” Jerad ran to help her, and due to his armlets linked together, he could not embrace her for comfort, so he had her to lean on his shoulder instead.</p><p>“Brother…” Misha started quietly sobbing on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s OK, it’s OK..,” Jerad whispered to her. “I’m glad it’s finally over, and you’re safe.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo chimed in. “At least we’re still together, right?”</p><p>Misha slowly looked up at the smiling boy, and in turn, she smiled.</p><p>“This may be our life now, but we’ll be fighting together,” Hugo encouragingly smiled. “And we won’t die here, I promise that.”</p><p>“Mm.” Misha nodded. “Thanks, guys...”</p><p>The three raised their arms, and fist pumped each other with their armlets with a subtle ‘bang.’</p><hr/><p>Note: Ignore stats.</p><p>Jerad Pennywort (PW-01408)</p><p>Age: 19</p><p>Voice: 05</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Life of AGEs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, and any contents already in the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 years ago during the Calamity in a Northern Europe Fenrir Satellite Base.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Son, stay behind me!” A white haired man put the boy down before he raised his variant scythe at the pursuing Aragami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad!” The white haired boy cried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haa!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hayaah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man slew a handful of Ogretails who were running close to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You too, Misha! Stay behind me!” A blue haired woman put her little daughter down, and loaded her sniper gun with a few rounds. She fired two shots, and as soon as they hit two Ogretails, the rounds incinerated them with large explosions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is it for now,” The man murmured before he turned to his wife. “Let’s go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the couple carried their two small children, and ran for a few more yards before they reached a truck who was evacuating people. The man and woman lifted their kids behind the truck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Son, I want you to promise me one thing,” A father smiled before his wife carried a little girl behind the truck. “Promise me that you’ll live, no matter what, and that you and your sister will take care of each other, OK?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But, Dad.” The boy replied. “How about you? Aren’t you coming with us?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry…” The father shook his head, and patted the boy’s head. “But this is the only way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Misha,” The mother tearfully caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Please take care of your brother, OK?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mommy, no!” The little girl cried. “Please come with us, or I want to stay!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go! Now!” The man banged the truck with a Fenrir emblem on it, and it started driving away fast, carrying refugees, mostly children, who are trying to escape the Ash Tempest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mommy! Daddy!” Misha started crying as she reached out, but Jerad tightly held his little sister back. He watched their parents waving at them before dust eventually became too thick to see them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the couple waved, the husband sighed, “This is it. I hope those two will live on, and have good lives.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know..,” The wife nodded with a smile. “I’ll miss them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two embraced each other until they heard faint roars of several Aragami from the direction of the approaching black storm. Then they picked up their god arcs, and the woman cocked her gun before waiting until Aragami were within her range. The man swung his scythe at a wide arc, and sliced a few Aragami while his wife fired several rounds, blasting a few of them that passed through her husband's swings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While still holding his crying sister, Jerad stared behind the truck, and watched a few flashes in the horizon until it ceased as the approaching black fog behind them continued to swallow everything in its path. The boy eventually closed his eyes, and sobbed while leaning on his sister as their truck continued on, eventually outrunning the Ash Tempest.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Brother. Brother, wake up.”</p><p>“Hey, come on. Let’s go.”</p><p>Jerad slowly opened his eyes, and saw Hugo and Misha standing in front of him. Feeling dazed and tired, he groaned and slowly sat up  while rubbing his head with his hands.</p><p>“Are you OK? You really seemed off right now,” Misha tilted her head with concern.</p><p>“You had a bad dream or something?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“No.” Jerad shook his head.</p><p>“Well, anyway. Rise and shine,” Hugo sat beside him while Misha sat on the other bed. “We went on ahead, and asked about our next job. We’ll have to acclimate in a pretty thick spot.”</p><p>“Oh...” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, fighting in an ash this thick can ruin a body in no time,” Hugo continued. “And yet if we can’t work, then I doubt the folks in this Port will want to look after us.”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Eventually, we’ll either run out of bias factors to live, or we’ll end up as Aragami snacks or bait… and that will be that," Hugo shrugged. “A time honored end for AGEs like us</p><p>After Hugo finished, Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Ooh!” Misha rolled her eyes. “Enough of this negative talk, Hugo. Aren't you the one who kept telling us that we won’t die here?”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, but I’m just talking about what can happen to us.”</p><p>“But, you know?” Then he stood up. “We already have too much riding on our shoulders, so we’ll have to keep going for those we couldn’t save. It’s a vow I made to them all, that I’ll never give up no matter what happens.”</p><p>“And so, that’s that.” Hugo turned at the two. “We are not dying.”</p><p>“We’re all going to keep moving forward...on to whatever tomorrow brings.”</p><p>“Heh, right,” Jerad faintly smiled while Misha quietly nodded before she stood up.</p><p>“Alright, let’s move out,” Hugo said. “And make sure both of you double check the monitor before we leave.”</p><p>“Got it,” Misha acknowledged. “Here’s what we have to do.”</p><p>Jerad stood up, and stared at the large screen as Misha navigated into the mission window. The mission details were written as follows:</p><p>
  <em>Ash density certification is requested for new zones of action. Please execute acclimation programs 216 to 234. The following personnel are required for this program:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-PW-01409</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-PW-01408</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-PW-01407</em>
</p><p>“Hm, that’s all three of us,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“And you kids have work, too, right?” Jerad asked the little blonde girl who is in the cell with them.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll be picking up trash again,” Lil murmured, and then shuddered.</p><p>“Please let there be no Aragami…”<br/>“Please let there be no Aragami…”</p><p>“Don’t be thinking that,” Jerad patted her head with a serious look. “You’ll be fine. Just avoid any open areas, and they’ll less likely find you, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lil agreed.</p><p>“I wonder if we’ll be fighting outside soon...” A brown-red haired boy named Marr said. “But, I-I’m not scared! Honest!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Jerad smiled. “Aragami are scary, so don’t get anxious for it.”</p><p>“I know,” Marr replied. “But, I heard you like fighting them. You're not scared of them at all?”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Not gonna lie to you on that, but I’m not like many people.”</p><p>“We’re going to be gone for a bit,” Misha told the sickly boy named Sho. “You better get some good rest, OK?”</p><p>“I will,” Sho coughed a few times. “I’ll be fine...so don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Misha patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s go ahead, and have that guard release us,” Hugo instructed.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Hey,” Hugo called the guard. “We’re heading out for an acclimation program. Can you open the gate?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” The guard replied in monotone, and opened the cell gate. “By the way, if you don’t come back, don't worry because I can easily replace a whole lot of ya.”</p><p>“And don’t even think about writing a will, either. I hate paperwork.”</p><p>“Heh, too bad we ain't dying here.” Jerad rebuked. “Just so that I can keep-”</p><p>“Hey, stop,” Hugo angrily whispered. “Sorry about that. But, can you lead us to the storage room now so we can get our God Arcs?”</p><p>“Hmph, fine then,” The guard agreed, and he closed the gate before they were led to the storage room.</p><hr/><p>“Here’s for PW-01407,” The guard said, and handed the large suitcase to Hugo.</p><p>“PW-01408,” Jerad grimaced at the guard before he picked up his.</p><p>“And PW-01409,” Misha picked up her’s.</p><p>“And here’s the key for the truck,” The guard threw it at Hugo, and he caught it.</p><p>“Get in the mission area as soon as possible, and don’t keep me waiting,” The guard said.</p><p>“Right...” Hugo acknowledged. “Alright, guys. Let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>One hour later in the ruined city.</p><p>“Here we are,” Hugo stopped the truck before the three got down.</p><p>They hopped down, and walked behind the truck to pick up the cases carrying their God Arcs.</p><p>“So, we’re just going to stand around somewhere, and then go home?” Jerad snorted.</p><p>“How boring.”</p><p>
  <em>“Dammit! I can’t see! Where is it? Where’s the Aragami?”</em>
</p><p>“Hm?” Misha raised her eyebrows, and held her earpiece. “There’s another unit operating here?”</p><p>“Looks like our lines are crossed,” Hugo said. “What team are you with?”</p><p>“Requesting salvage! Please, I don’t wanna die!”</p><p>“Forget ‘em. They’re already Aragami chow,” The guard suddenly transmitted. “You got your own job to do, so get to ‘em.”</p><p>“Just hurry up, and let us loose,” Hugo urged.</p><p>“I am now releasing restraints on Pennywort AGEs Hound 1, 2, and 3.”</p><p>
  <em>Clank</em>
</p><p>As soon as their armlets released, the three opened their cases, and pulled their God Arcs out.</p><p>“Alright, you dogs. Sic ‘em,” The guard ordered. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“And I’m limiting your operation area, and if you try to do any moonlighting...well, you know what happens, especially you, Hound 1.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know,” Hugo answered.</p><p>“Sic, what?” Jerad chuckled as he rested his spear on his shoulder. “We’re just going to be sunbathing here.”</p><p>“Yeah, but what about the other unit?” Misha worriedly asked. “Are we just going to leave them there?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I have a plan for that,” Hugo whispered. “Just stick with me, OK?”</p><p>“Alright,” Misha gladly agreed.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Hugo being Hugo, again: Disobeying orders and doing what he wants.”</p><p>“Right?” Hugo smiled. “Let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>20 minutes later.</p><p>“Pennywort, this is Hound 1,” Hugo transmitted. “We’re in the mission area.”</p><p>“Just follow the program you’re given, and acclimate to the Ashlands,” The guard instructed. “Once you’ve acclimated, return immediately. Defectors will be written off. That is all.”</p><p>“But something unexpected might happen,” Hugo objected. “If it does, I’ll use my own judgement.”</p><p>“No, unnecessary combat may result in the loss of God Arcs, thus fighting is prohibited,” The guard ordered.</p><p>“Really..?” Jerad grimaced. <em>‘You bastards even care more about their God Arcs than us.’</em></p><p>“Proceed with a test to confirm effectiveness in high ash density conditions,” The guard further instructed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Hugo unenthusiastically agreed.</p><p>“So, how are you guys doing?”</p><p>“Nothing new,” Jerad plainly replied.</p><p>“I think I’m fine so far,” Misha answered, and stroked her bangs.</p><p>“I think I’m also alright. Not feeling anything funny,” Hugo assured.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Hugo decided to check again.</p><p>“Any of you guys feeling disoriented?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Still okay,” Misha also replied.</p><p>“Could you two look straight ahead for me?” Hugo asked.</p><p>The siblings looked straight for him, and once Hugo was convinced.</p><p>“Okay, good,” Hugo nodded. “We should be fine then. Follow me.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Misha whispered.</p><p>“We’re gonna help them now,” Hugo replied.</p><p>Jerad whistled, “Looks like things are going to get a bit more fun. Let’s go, sis.”</p><p>Then the three started running.</p><p>“Brother,” Misha narrowed her eyes. “I could never understand why you like slaying Aragami.”</p><p>“It's all we do, what do you expect?” Jerad shrugged. “Being in prison, and then being only let outside to kill Aragami, there’s not a lot of things to have fun with, but besides...”</p><p>He grinned, “At least you have Hugo.”</p><p>“H-Hugo!? I-I’m not-!” Misha glared at him while he laughed, blushing.</p><p>Though, Hugo could not hear their whole conversation while running, he watched the siblings bickering behind him, and smiled.</p><p>“Alright, let’s stop here,” Hugo said.</p><p>“You’ve got no business in that area. Move back!” The guard ordered. “Another team is operating there.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Hugo replied. “The ones with their wires crossed? Let’s play it safe for now, and keep a safe distance.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “It’s funny how no matter how hairy it gets, things are always fun with you guys.”</p><p>“Same here,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha giggled.</p><p>“You guys wanna find a high ground before they appear?” Hugo asked. “It will give us an advantage in a fight, plus it feels good looking down at Aragami.”</p><p>Then Jerad grinned. “It's even better if we beat them down and crush them under our feet.”</p><p>Then the two laughed together while Misha sighed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Boys will be boys, huh..?</em>
</p><p>“This is Bull 1. I’m surrounded by Aragami! Requesting salvage!”</p><p>“This is Hound 1. I’m at Point Alpha,” Hugo responded. “Can you break through their line?”</p><p>“Understood. We’ll get through somehow!” Bull 1 agreed.</p><p>“You do not have permission to transmit.” The guard warned. “Do you want to get written up?”</p><p>“Hey, you can’t blame me for being curious,” Hugo answered before Jerad snickered.</p><p>“Idiot…” The guard hissed.</p><p>“You guys are still feeling OK?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jerad plainly replied, and tapped his spear on his shoulder. “And I’m already getting bored.”</p><p>“I’m alright, too.” Misha chimed in.</p><p>“Hound 1, do you read me? I made it through the line,” Bull 1 reported. “En route to Point Alpha.”</p><p>“Alright. We’ll clear Aragami around the area, but proceed with caution.” Hugo advised.</p><p>“Hugo, I owe you for this!” Bull 1 thanked him.</p><p>“It’s almost time,” Jerad smiled. “Get ready, sis.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “Let’s save these people.”</p><p>“I said you do not have permission to transmit,” The guard yelled over the radio. “Don’t make me repeat myself again.”</p><p>“You haven’t even completed the acclimation program. Proceed with your assigned mission.”</p><p>“If we can fight deep in the Ashlands, who gives a crap about acclimation?” Hugo argued.</p><p>“OK, that's it!” The guard yelled. “You will be disciplined for insubordination, and I hope you’re ready for that!”</p><p>“Whatever,” Hugo replied. “Now quit looking over my shoulder.”</p><p>“Saying we’re fighting in dense ash is enough of an excuse, right?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure you’ll regret this,” The guard rebuked. “Pennywort, out.”</p><p>“Here they are,” Jerad smirked. “Please entertain me a bit.”</p><p>“Aragami.”</p><p>They spotted Axe Raiders, and Zygotes approaching them in all fronts, and Jerad lowered his spear, and watched two Axe Raiders in front of him pawing the ground before they charged him. He side-jumped from the first before he slashed its side in one swing to bring it down, and then he backflipped out of the way of the second one. He swiftly ran to it with his spear tip opened with Oracle energy glowing.</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>He skewered, and brought it down in one thrust.</p><p>“Too easy.”</p><p>After he pulled his spear back, Jerad saw three Zygotes approaching Hugo and Misha from above, and he shifted his God Arc into Gun Mode.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hugo and Misha were fighting three other Axe Raiders. Hugo slashed one of the Axe Raider’s head which caused it to flinch, and then he raised his long blade with a beam of energy extending from his blade before he struck it down. He turned, and saw another Axe Raider charging at him</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh no, you won’t! Not my Hugo.’</em>
</p><p>Misha pulled her scythe’s shaft, and transformed it into a pair of jaws. The monster stretched and bit the Aragami charging at Hugo, and then suddenly yanked it away before it was crushed in half from its powerful bite. Then she retracted it, and entered Burst mode.</p><p>Misha jumped back from another rushing Axe Raider from her side and struck it with a Vertical Fang. Then her extended scythe glowed yellow, and she suddenly yanked it back, almost shredding the Aragami into two. Then they heard three Aragami screech above them before two Zygotes suddenly splattered apart from Jerad’s sniper gun, and Hugo nodded a ‘thanks’ gesture before he jumped and cleaved the last Zygote in two. He landed on the ground as the siblings gathered with him.</p><p>“Good job, guys.” Hugo raised his arm, and then the other two raised theirs.</p><p>
  <em>Clank</em>
</p><p>“Bull 1, this is Hound 1. Come in.” Hugo called through the radio. “All Aragami are eliminated.”</p><p>“This is Bull 1. Arriving at Point Alpha soon.” Bull 1 responded. “And thanks a ton. I thought I was a goner this time.”</p><p>“Don’t give up so easily. Nobody’s got time to wipe your nose for you here.” Hugo lectured.</p><p>“Alright, ready to head back to our cells?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“I’m tired…” Misha slouched.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get out of here,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Hound 1, 2, and 3, mission complete and return to base,” The guard instructed. “Hound 2, and 3, store your God Arcs in the storage room, and return to your cells. And Hound 1?”</p><p>“Standby for disciplinary action.”</p><p>“Oops, there it goes,” Hugo shrugged.</p><p>“Hugo…” Misha frowned.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Hugo smiled. “We saved lives.”</p><p>“And it was worth it.”</p><hr/><p>Misha Pennywort (PW-01409)</p><p>Age: 19</p><p>Voice: 04</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think? Please feel free to leave a comment or review. Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, and any contents already in the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the cell at noon, Jerad and Misha just came back from their last mission, and found their friend, Zeke, already waiting for them with the kids. They sat together to talk about their last assignment.</p><p>“So, Hugo disobeyed orders again?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied. “We decided to save the Bull Unit from becoming Aragami food, despite being told not to.”</p><p>“That’s Hugo for you,” Zeke chuckled, and hung his linked arms together over his head. “Always getting himself beaten for others.”</p><p>“Hugo..,” Misha murmured and frowned.</p><p>“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Jerad smiled. “It’s something he’s gotten used to by now.”</p><p>Zeke laughed, “I bet it must be really hell teaming up with that guy, huh?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Misha glared at him.</p><p>“Maybe next time, you should come out with me, instead.” Zeke confidently pointed at himself.</p><p>In response, Misha grimaced, and tilted her head, “No, thanks.”</p><p>Jerad swung his head back, laughing.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ouch.’ </em>
</p><p>“Aww, come on, Misha,” Zeke whined. “This is your chance to team up with The Zeke Pennywort, and it will definitely make you weep for joy.”</p><p>“Maybe you should first tell her how good you are,” Jerad laughed again.</p><p>“Oh, shut it,” Zeke retorted.</p><p>Then they stopped after they heard several footsteps approaching their cell, and then saw a guard holding Hugo along with him before he opened the cell door, and kicked him in before he stumbled to the floor.</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“Hope you had fun,” The guard sneered before he closed the gate, and left.</p><p>“Hugo!” Misha helped him stand back up, and led him over to his bed. Then Zeke walked over to him, and smiled.</p><p>“Jeez,” Zeke chuckled. “Those guards really went to town on you this time, huh?”</p><p>“That’s not even funny, Zeke!” Misha berated.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Hugo grunted. “It wasn’t too bad, especially if it saved those guys in the end.”</p><p>“We may have to do what the Port folks want: get worked to the bone, get dragged to hell and back. But that doesn’t mean we’ll give up our lives without a fight. A place where AGEs can live out their lives without being controlled or pushed by anyone, right?”</p><p>“I guess so..,” Jerad looked to his side. “But...is that even possible?”</p><p>“Of course, it is,” Hugo answered. “We just need to wait until an opportunity comes.”</p><p>“Hm, OK,” Jerad slowly nodded.</p><p>“Anyway, anything new came up while I was gone?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Zeke pitched in. “I overheard another team talking before I came back, but one of the nearby Ports just got swallowed by the ash.”</p><p>Misha gasped, “Oh, no…”</p><p>“Really..?” Jerad widened his eyes.</p><p>“That’s the first I’ve heard,” Hugo admitted. “But it’s not uncommon for Ports to eventually get engulfed by the ash.”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” Zeke responded. “How would you guys feel if that ash starts creeping closer and closer?”</p><p>“Hmph..,” Jerad narrowed his eyes while Misha covered her mouth.</p><p>“Are you talking about an Ash Storm?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke answered. “And if one of those does come through, there’s not anything we can do other than..strap ourselves in and pray, right?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Hugo said. “Even though riding one of those out isn’t all that realistic.”</p><p>“Then, what should we do?” Misha asked in a low tone.</p><p>“Don’t worry right now, sis,” Jerad shook his head. “We don’t know if that storm will come for us yet, so we’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>“I know there have been a lot of Ash Storms lately,” Hugo added. “But all of them have been far from here, so like your brother said, don’t worry yourself about this yet, OK?”</p><p>“Alright,” Misha agreed. Though this did not help her one bit, she could not stop thinking what would happen to them if an Ash Storm does come. Will this be the end for them?</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>Misha snapped out of her deep thoughts when a sick child suddenly started coughing, and came to comfort him by stroking his back.</p><p>“You don’t look well, Sho,” Misha asked the boy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just the other day, he tried to stay too long outside while we’re picking up trash together,” Lil said. “And then he started feeling more sick afterwards.”</p><p>“He’s quite a handful sometimes.”</p><p>Jerad grunted.</p><p>“Kid, you need to start taking better care of yourself,” He scolded. “You’re already in bad shape as you are.”</p><p>“Brother, that’s too harsh,” Misha glared at him.</p><p>Jerad sighed, and closed his eyes, “Please don’t take it the wrong way, sis. I’m just being honest, and I think he needs it.”</p><p>“I-It’s OK..,” Sho muttered between his coughs. “I think he’s right, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Jerad sat in front of the boy, and then patted his head. “As long as you get it.”</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>They turned at the computer screen, and Zeke went to check it out.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Zeke protested. “I just got back from work, and there’s already another one. I thought I’m done for today.”</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me there was a problem with your God Arc the other day?” Hugo questioned. “I guess they finally fixed it, and they want it tested.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Zeke replied. “Hey, check the screen, Misha. Looks like you’ll be teaming up with me after all, haha!”</p><p>Misha looked at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Assigned Personnel:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-PW-01409</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -PW-01429 </em>
</p><p>“Aww,” Mishia whined. “I have to go with you in this? And why just me?”</p><p>“Hehe. Is it because you’re not with..,” Jerad grinned as he started moving his index and middle finger in a scissor-like motion.</p><p>“Brother..stop it!” Misha whispered while glaring at him with a red face.</p><p>“Hm?” Hugo perplexedly looked at Jerad who was still smiling, and then he looked back at him and shrugged.</p><p>“Well, it’s an easy job, anyway,” Jerad continued on. “I’d honestly take your spot, if I could. But only this damn Port has a say for it, so just get it done and hopefully call it a day.”</p><p>Misha groaned, “Fine, whatever.”</p><p>“Let’s go ahead, and have the guard release us,” Zeke suggested. “Let’s get this damn thing over with.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha followed on.</p><p>“Hey, get us out,” Zeke told the guard. “The Port wants me to do a shield test with my God Arc.”</p><p>“Oh, that,” The guard looked at Zeke. “So, that was your God Arc that I just fixed, and I’ve had enough of you idiots banging them up, you know? Because they ain’t cheap.”</p><p>Zeke shrugged before the guard opened the gate, and Misha quietly followed them to the storage room. Zeke was given the key for the truck, and boarded it with Misha as his passenger.</p><hr/><p>One hour later in the Old City.</p><p> </p><p>“Pennywort, this is Hound 1,” Zeke reported. “We’re on scene, and performing a shield test on God Arc.”</p><p>“Roger,” The guard acknowledged. “Get that test done as quickly as possible, and return to base immediately. Don’t keep me waiting all day. That is all.”</p><p>“It’s time to get crackin’,” Zeke pressed on. “Let’s see if the repairs worked.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Mishia said with lack of enthusiasm. “I’ll cover you.”</p><p>Zeke deployed his shield while she watched.</p><p>“Looks good so far. No problems.”</p><p>Misha turned, and then saw tiny floating, faintly glowing dots converging on a small patch on the ground behind Zeke before a Blast Spider suddenly emerged.</p><p>“Zeke, behind you!”</p><p>Zeke turned and blocked the spider’s laser attack with his shield just in time. Then, Misha ran around him, and sliced it. The spider fell, and Misha jumped back to avoid its blast.</p><p>“That was quite close,” Zeke sighed. “But, ooh, I hate spiders…”</p><p>Misha laughed, “Between an Aragami and a small critter, you had to choose to be afraid of a small critter?”</p><p>“Oh, shut it,” Zeke replied. “Another one? Ugh!”</p><p>Another Blast Spider emerged, and Misha swept her scythe at it.</p><p>“Haaa!” Zeke leapt at the creature, and struck it with his hammer. Then he stepped back and gripped his hammer as it started charging, making a loud rocket noise.</p><p>“Hrahhhh!”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“HAAA!!”</p><p>He repeatedly battered the spider until it fell and started glowing, and then both of them jumped back before it exploded.</p><p>“Damn them!” Zeke cursed, and then Misha laughed again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You really hate them that much,” Misha said between her laughs. “You looked so funny, hahaha!”</p><p>Misha clutched her stomach with her left hand while still holding her scythe, and Zeke grimaced in embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, great,” Zeke sighed. “At least we’re done testing now, but let’s pick up a few more things before we get out of here.”</p><p>“Sure,” Misha agreed. “But you don’t want any more spiders, right?”</p><p>“Oh, cut it out already!” Zeke yelled. “Besides, the kids could use some souvenirs, too.”</p><hr/><p>One hour later back in the cell.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how did the test go?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“It’s all good, and I’m finally back in action,” Zeke flexed his arm.</p><p>“Pfft,” Misha giggled while covering her mouth. “I wish you were there, Hugo. Zeke had fun testing his God Arc on spiders.”</p><p>“Wait, you mean,” Jerad grinned at Zeke. “You hate spiders?”</p><p>Everyone in the cell laughed while Zeke grimaced.</p><p>“Try not to sleep tonight then,” Jerad teasingly warned him. “Because I might put one on your bed.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Zeke retorted while Jerad chuckled.</p><p>They all turned to see one of the guards bring a familiar person back to their cell, and then all of them waved at him.</p><p>“Hey, welcome back, Keith,” Hugo greeted him. “How was work?”</p><p>“Glad I’m finished,” Keith replied. “It’s just too hard spending all my time stuck in a monitored room fiddling with the system.”</p><p>“I can’t even tell how much time has passed.”</p><p>“Hehee, that’s my little brother,” Zeke nudged him. “Fixing one system at a time, and helping everyone here. I’m proud of ya.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith smiled. “Anyway, thanks for helping my brother, Misha.”</p><p>“Um, not a problem,” Misha waved her hands.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Zeke said, and stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a couple of items, and started handing it to the kids.</p><p>“Here, I happen to find a little doll for you,” Zeke whispered to Lil, and she took it from his hand.</p><p>“Thanks, Zeke,” Lil smiled.</p><p>“Just don’t let any guards see it, okay?” Zeke advised her.</p><p><br/>“Okay,” Lil agreed.</p><p>“And also here’s for you, Marr,” Zeke handed a small item to the boy. “It’s a small folding knife, so just be careful with it, and you might need it when you’re outside.”</p><p>“Like what I told her, don’t let any guard see it,” Zeke warned him.</p><p>“I won’t,” Marr put the knife in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>“Oh yeah, wait,” Misha walked to Sho, and pulled a small plastic container out of her pocket.</p><p>“I happen to find a small amount of medication, so this should help you a bit,” Misha opened the container, and handed it to Sho.</p><p>“T-thanks,” Sho took one pill and swallowed it. “I’m sorry for being so loud.” *Cough* *Cough.*</p><p>“Just get some more rest, okay?” Misha told the boy.</p><p>“Good job, sis,” Jerad praised her.</p><p>“Yeah, you even made your last mission worth more than it was. Good work,” Hugo added.</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>“What? More work? Come on!” Zeke complained.</p><p>Hugo walked over to the computer screen.</p><p>“No, it’s not you guys,” Hugo said. “Looks like we’re both up, Jerad.”</p><p>“Sure thing. Bring it on,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“So, what do these bastards want from us today?”</p><p>“They want us to devour Aragami with our God Arcs to gather data,” Hugo explained.</p><p>“Heh, another stupid mission? Whatever then,” Jerad snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, but we don’t really have a choice, do we?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go have that guard release us, and get this over with,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Right,” Hugo agreed.</p><p>“Brother? Hugo?” Misha called.</p><p>“You two be careful out there, OK?”</p><p>Jerad waved, “We’ll be fine, sis. You all stay here, and wait for us, OK? Make sure to save some food for us tonight once they start dropping them off here.”</p><p>“I promise we’ll be back,” Hugo told Misha. “We ain’t dying here.”</p><p>Hugo and Jerad waved at them, and walked to the guard.</p><p>“Hey, we got a job right now, and we need to get out.”</p><p>“Hmph,” The guard snorted. “The one about devouring Aragami for data? That’s an important mission, so I better not catch both of you slacking off because we stand to benefit greatly from Gleipnir by sending them good battle results.”</p><p>“You better not screw up.”</p><p><em>'God, just shut up already,’</em> Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Sure,” Hugo shrugged with indifference.</p><p>“Follow me,” The guard ordered.</p><hr/><p>90 minutes later in Old City.</p><p> </p><p>A truck stopped in the ruined city outskirts, and Jerad and Hugo disembarked. They walked behind their truck, and picked up their God Arc cases before setting them on the ground.</p><p>“Pennywort, this is Hound 1,” Hugo reported. “We are on scene, so could you set us loose?”</p><p>“Roger,” The guard acknowledged. “Releasing restraints on Hound 1 and 2.”</p><p>
  <em>Clank</em>
</p><p>“Get hot on eating Aragami with your God Arcs, and let me remind both of you that I want good results,” The guard warned.</p><p>“Pennywort, out.”</p><p>“Well, here we are,” Hugo commented as he picked up his God Arc.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad picked up his lance, and rested it on his shoulder. </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>The two started running inside the Old City, and looked around for Aragami until they encountered a herd of Ogretails and Axe Raiders. Once the herd saw them, they growled.</p><p>“Heh, you won’t be roaring for long,” Jerad smirked. “Because my spear is hungry, and you'll be her buffet.”</p><p>Jerad pointed his spear at an Ogretail, and then he yanked the shaft. A large head formed from his spear with a growl, and stretched out to its target with its wide jaws. It quickly bit the Ogretail's neck before it was lifted up, and then decapitated it with its jaws before it retracted back to him. Jerad’s God Arc converted its meal into Oracle energy, and he entered Burst mode.</p><p>Hugo slashed an Ogretail’s leg to bring it down, and then pointed his sword at the fallen Aragami before a head suddenly formed, and started mauling it against the ground. The Ogretail started whimpering, but his sword kept mangling its prey until it finished it by biting a chunk from it and retracting back to him, causing him to also enter Burst mode.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jerad shot two Zygotes that suddenly arrived with his sniper gun, and turned to shoot and kill a charging Axe Raider’s head with deadly accuracy before he switched it to spear mode. He started running towards an Ogretail with its jaws open.</p><p>“Just die!”</p><p>Jerad skewered past it with his glowing spear, and did a sliding turn before he had his God Arc finish it off with a crushing bite.</p><p>Hugo had his God Arc in devour form bite an Ogretail, and throw it at an Axe Raider. Then he finished both of them off with a single large bite from his God Arc, crushing both of them together.</p><p>“You doing alright?” Hugo yelled across, and Jerad responded to him with a nod and a thumb-up.</p><p>“Good, let’s finish this!” Hugo and Jerad charged together at another group of Aragami.</p><p>Jerad jumped above a Zygote. Then he dove straight down, and had his God Arc bite it before slamming it to the ground. Then he ran for the next Zygote, and jumped with his spear charged before he skewered through it.</p><p>For the last Aragami, Hugo dodged an Ogretail’s lunge, and retaliated to its side with a 360 upper swing. The Ogretail was knocked down, and Hugo formed a head from his sword, and finished it with its crushing bite.</p><p>“That’s the last of them,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Yeah, I could be in Burst all day doing this,” Jerad chuckled, and rested his spear on his shoulder. “And I'm still itching to kill something.”</p><p>“Hm, Burst, huh?” Hugo murmured while Jerad looked at him with a puzzled look. “There’s a saying that being in Burst, and then using our Burst Arts makes us more Aragami than human.”</p><p>“But honestly, though, in most people’s eyes..,” Hugo frowned.</p><p>“We’re already monsters.”</p><p>“Eh, whatever,” Jerad shrugged. “We’re still better than those old God Eaters, and they can’t even last long in this ash.”</p><p>“They're quite pathetic, really.”</p><p>“Hehe, I suppose you’re right,” Hugo scratched his head.</p><p>“Hound 1, and Hound 2,” The guard called. “Mission complete, and return to base immediately.”</p><p>“That’s that. Easy day, huh?” Hugo said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied back, and the two banged each other with their armlets.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here. It’s almost dark, and I’m pretty sure everyone in our cell are worried about us.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the cell.</p><p>“Just another porridge, huh?” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“At least we got something to eat,” Misha refuted before she started eating.</p><p>“Point made,” Jerad shrugged, and picked up his bowl and started eating.</p><p>“So, which one do you think is tougher,” Marr asked. “Hugo or Zeke?”</p><p>“Um,” Misha looked up for a few seconds. </p><p>“Of course, it’s Hugo.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “You gotta up your game, Zeke.”</p><p>“Oh, please give me a break,” Zeke whined. “This isn’t really my day, is it?”</p><p>Everyone in the cell laughed, and Jerad and Hugo told everyone about their last mission. Even in these dark times, they still had room for joyous moments, even if they had to make sure not to annoy the nearby guards. After a few hours, everyone started going to sleep, but Hugo, Jerad, and Misha were still awake.</p><p>“Ahh...,” Misha yawned. “I think I have to turn in now. Good night, guys.”</p><p>“Good night, and sleep well, sis,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Good night,” Hugo also said.</p><p>Then Hugo turned to Jerad, “You’re not sleeping yet?”.</p><p>“Not anytime soon, and I’m still perfectly awake,” Jerad replied.</p><p>They stayed up quietly for half an hour until they heard everyone snoring, and then Hugo finally spoke.</p><p>“I guess everyone is finally asleep, and hope everyone can at least have good dreams. It gets so quiet here at night, and it gets depressing...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad said while laying on his bed.</p><p>“So, how was the ash density level out there? Don’t you think it’s thicker than usual?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad sat up from his bed. ”It was a bit scary out there, I hate to admit.”</p><p>“Yeah, one slip and it’s over. There’s no turning back,” Hugo said. “And yet, we have to keep risking our lives to live.”</p><p>“It’s damn ironic, isn’t it?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, but we have to keep living because one day,” Hugo looked up. “A new path will open for us...maybe if that Ash Storm does come here.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Jerad laughed. “You’re relying on a huge disaster to get us out of this hell? I think you’re out of your mind.”</p><p>“Heh, maybe so,” Hugo smiled. “But this might be the only chance we have, so we’ll see.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad groaned. </p><p>“Well, I’m going to sleep now,” Jerad laid back on his bed. “Good night.”</p><p>“You, too.” Hugo also laid down.</p><p>“Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Engage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, and any contents already in the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning in the cell.</p>
<p>Jerad groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to see that everyone is already awake. He sighed and slowly sat up from his bed, and then he looked around to know what is currently going on around him. </p>
<p>Everyone is whispering conversations with each other, being careful not to make too much noise to avoid unneeded attention from the guards, but as he looked at their cell entrance, he saw an unfamiliar man standing outside their cell. This man has long, greasy black hair reaching down just above his shoulders, and is wearing a brown coat that is only worn on the left side of his upper body while the other half is hanging down from his side waist. There are scars all over his right arm, and he is also wearing one armlet on his right hand, a clear indication that he is also a God Eater.</p>
<p>“Oh, good morning, brother,” Misha greeted him with a smile after finally noticing him sitting up from his bed.</p>
<p>“Mm, good morning, sis,” Jerad greeted back.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Hugo greeted while sitting on his bed.</p>
<p>“Guess our sleeping beauty is finally awake now,” Zeke chuckled.</p>
<p>Jerad snorted, and began scratching the back of his head. “Anyway, who is that guy over there?”</p>
<p>“Hm, I don’t really know,” Misha lightly shook her head. “But he came around here not long ago.”</p>
<p>“Probably an inspector,” Hugo added. “Make sure you’re all in your best behavior, OK?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Jerad shrugged, and out of curiosity, he stood up from his bed, and began approaching the strange man. The inspector was quietly looking around the area, but was unaware that there was someone observing behind him.</p>
<p>“Hm, this Port is run pretty sloppily,” The inspector mumbled while rubbing his goatee. </p>
<p>“Their protocols for information disclosure are sorely lacking. Could it be an effort to intentionally hide something? Or maybe to pad expenses?”</p>
<p>The inspector slowly turned, and almost jumped as he noticed Jerad closely behind him. He sighed before he started laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself,” The inspector said. “And I also don’t have time to talk during work, but anyway, try to stay alive out there, OK?”</p>
<p>“OK,” Jerad plainly replied, and then in the corner of his eye, he could see the guard glaring at his direction, but he did not care. He simply walked back to his bed while the inspector continued to check around the area before he left. After he sat down, Marr walked up to him.</p>
<p>“I heard Sho crying in his sleep last night,” Marr said. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Jerad said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he’s really hurting right now, and maybe I should share some of my medicine with him?” Marr asked.</p>
<p>“You probably should,” Jerad agreed. “Sorry that I don’t have any medicine right now, but we’ll try finding some for him.”</p>
<p>Jerad stood up, and walked over to Sho, who was sitting on his bed and looking straight down.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jerad patted Sho’s head before the boy looked up at him, and his eyes widened when he saw how pale he looked.</p>
<p>“Are you OK, kid?” Jerad narrowed his eyes with heavy concern.</p>
<p>“Yeah..,” Sho murmured. “But I’m still sleepy, and sorry for worrying you.”</p>
<p>“Stop apologizing,” Jerad told him. “This is not your fault, OK? Just rest up.”</p>
<p>“Ok..,” Sho weakly said</p>
<p>“I hope he’ll be OK,” Misha frowned.</p>
<p>“He will be...as long as they don’t throw him out there today,” Jerad said.</p>
<p>
  <em> Beep </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Beep </em>
</p>
<p>They all turned at the large computer screen, and then Hugo walked over to check it out. The rest of them eventually followed suit, and Hugo read the screen for a few minutes before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Hm, looks like the Engage ban is finally lifted,” Hugo informed them. “But they said we wouldn’t need it back then..but why approve it now?”</p>
<p>“Engage?” Misha asked. “What exactly is that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve read about it a long time ago,” Hugo said. “It allows us AGEs to read each other’s minds, and even feel each other’s emotions. It also allows us to share our traits with each other.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s basically the resonance within Oracle cells that enables mutual recognition of the conscious domain,” Zeke explained.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p><em>‘R-read each other's minds?’ </em> Misha thought and turned away, blushing and faintly smiling as she clutched her hands on her chest. <em> ‘So, if I use Engage with Hugo, does that mean..?’</em></p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Eek!’ </em>
</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her, Jerad has been grinning behind her.</p>
<p>“Hm, are you alright, sis?” Jerad snickered. “I don’t know what you’re fantasizing right now, but you seem very excited.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Misha stuttered and clasped her face which is getting hotter and redder. “N-not really. I just thought it might be great for our t-teamwork.”</p>
<p>“Ok, whatever, then. Hehe..,” Jerad shrugged. “Juust, don’t get too carried away.”</p>
<p>“Brother, I’m serious!” Misha almost erupted. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You’re unbearable sometimes!’ </em>
</p>
<p>“She is right,” Hugo agreed. “This could be useful for us against Aragami.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Misha chimed in, and then sighed.</p>
<p>“And I guess all four of us are up in this,” Hugo stared up at the screen.</p>
<p>“Zeke.”</p>
<p>“Jerad.”</p>
<p>“Misha.”</p>
<p>“And me.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jerad acknowledged. “Let’s get out of here, and test this thing.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Hugo said before the three walked to the guard who was standing quietly by the cell gate.</p>
<p>“We got a job,” Hugo informed. “Could you let us out?”</p>
<p>The guard glared at Hugo for a few moments before he quietly opened the gate, and as the four walked out, the guard finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Is this about Engage?” The guard asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo plainly said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what the hell is Gleipnir thinking, using something like the Engage system,” The guard complained. </p>
<p>“Is that some kind of telepathy or something? You AGEs make me sick to my stomach, especially that little bitch over there. Getting excited over some monstrosity.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In response, Jerad grimaced at the guard, and he would have none of it.</p>
<p>“Hmph,” Jerad snorted.</p>
<p>“And what can you old God Eaters do that we AGEs can’t, anyway? You can’t even last long out in the ash, so all you do is sit back and send us out to do your dirty work?”</p>
<p>“You're all pieces of shit.”</p>
<p>“YOU DAMN MONSTER!!” The guard yelled, and lifted Jerad by the collar and slammed him against the bars. The outburst made the kids whimper inside the cell, with Lil clutching behind Marr while Keith stood protectively in front of them. Sho coughed a few times, but could only watch.</p>
<p>“Ugh!”</p>
<p>Misha gasped, “Brother!”</p>
<p>“Why you!” Zeke growled.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Hugo stopped both of them, and quietly shook his head. “It would be best if we stay put, and let your brother deal with him. I’m sure getting ourselves in trouble with him is something he won’t appreciate. He’ll be fine, he’s a tough guy.”</p>
<p>Misha frowned, but slowly nodded, and turned to keep watching, praying that this will not escalate further. Zeke snorted, but stood back, keeping his glare fixed on the angry guard.</p>
<p>“Heh, God Eater, you say?” The guard mocked him. “Don’t make me laugh. You AGEs are not even human. You’re nothing but dogs, and dogs only exist to obey humans.”</p>
<p>“NOTHING MORE!”</p>
<p>While grasping the guard’s hand, Jerad grinned.</p>
<p>“Touched a nerve, didn’t I?” Jerad snickered.</p>
<p>“What?!” The guard growled.</p>
<p>“Is that all you got?” Jerad narrowed his eyes at him with utter disgust. “That barely even hurt.”</p>
<p>As they watched the scene behind them, Misha widened her eyes as she saw another man walking past them. It was the inspector.</p>
<p>“You’re really pissing me off!” The guard yelled. “Fine, then! I’ll give your mouth a good smack so you’ll finally shut the hell up!”</p>
<p>“Do it!” Jerad gritted his teeth, and as the guard raised his arm, he suddenly felt a firm clasp on his wrist.</p>
<p>“Hey,” The inspector calmly said. “I’m still not done with my inspection, you know? You either stop this attitude now, or should I end your career by reporting your misconduct to Gleipnir?”</p>
<p>“Drop him. Now.”</p>
<p>“Tch,” The guard grimaced, and released Jerad. The guard swatted the inspector’s hand off of him, but the inspector remained unfazed, keeping his stern glare at him.</p>
<p>Misha and the other two ran to her brother, and then helped him stand back up, “Are you OK?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied before he dusted his clothes.</p>
<p>“These people have work to do, don’t they?” The inspector asked. “Do your job, and follow the protocol. Send these people out, and I will watch to make sure you keep your conduct in check.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” The guard grudgingly complied. </p>
<p>He led the four to the storage room to lend them their God Arcs, and when it became Jerad’s turn, him and the guard glared at each other for a few moments before he grabbed his case and turned away while the inspector watched. The guard handed the truck keys to Hugo, and then they walked outside with the inspector following them.</p>
<p>“You all be safe, OK?” The inspector encouraged them.</p>
<p>“Thanks for defusing that situation for us,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“T-thank you for helping my brother,” Misha bowed.</p>
<p>“Hahaha! Don’t worry about it, miss,” The inspector smiled and waved. “I’m just doing what I had to do, but you all be careful out there, OK? I’ll be around here for a bit longer, so come back safe.”</p>
<p>The four widened their eyes at such a warm encouragement, but Jerad looked away, feeling embarrassed about this man saving him from trouble. They have not felt this kind gesture from someone for a while.</p>
<p>“Sir!” Jerad called.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>The inspector waved while walking back to the Port entrance. The four stowed their God Arc cases behind their truck before boarding, and then Hugo started the vehicle. They have work to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>15 minutes later during their trip. Hugo and Zeke took the front seats while Misha and Jerad sat behind the truck. With Hugo and Zeke talking to each other about their next mission, and what they will do afterwards, Jerad is sitting and staring outside quietly while Misha kept looking at him, thinking of ways to break the ice while being considerate of her brother’s mood from that trouble earlier. She finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Brother, thank you for sticking out for me,” Misha murmured.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Jerad hummed, but kept his gaze outside.</p>
<p>“I really appreciate it, but you also need to take care of yourself,” Misha added.</p>
<p>Jerad closed his eyes, and sighed, “You did nothing wrong, sis, and yet…” Jerad opened his eyes and turned to her with a serious look, “he merely insulted you..just for being happy about something he didn’t like. I wouldn’t stand for it.”</p>
<p>“But..,” Misha frowned. “It’s still not worth getting yourself hurt for it.”</p>
<p>“Heh, don’t worry about that,” Jerad waved at her. “I wasn’t bluffing when I told that bastard that he didn’t hurt me that much. I was more pissed off about what he called you than what he did to me, and at least I gave him a piece of my mind. I don’t care what kind of beating he might give me later on...If he’s even still into that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t deserve any of those things, and this is why I did what I did.” Jerad finished.</p>
<p>“OK..,” Misha murmured.</p>
<p>Jerad chuckled before he reached out, and patted Misha’s head, “Cheer up, OK?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m too old for that,” Misha pouted.</p>
<p>“I know, right? I still remember doing that to you when we were kids,” Jerad smiled. “But you’re still my sister, even now.”</p>
<p>The truck finally stopped, and Hugo and Zeke disembarked. Jerad and Misha passed the God Arc cases to Hugo and Zeke before the siblings grabbed theirs and also disembarked. Hugo began transmitting from his radio.</p>
<p>“Pennywort, this is Hound 1,” Hugo reported. “We are on scene, and request release of our armlets.”</p>
<p>“Roger, Hound 1,” The guard acknowledged. “Releasing armlets now.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p>
<p>“Finish your test, and return immediately. Pennywort out.”</p>
<p>Zeke chuckled, “Man, he sounded a bit more polite than usual, and he didn’t seem to want to talk to us any longer.”</p>
<p>“Maybe because the inspector is there with him?” Hugo explained.</p>
<p>The four laughed together before they picked up their God Arcs, and went to the mission area a few minutes later.</p>
<p>“Alright, here we are,” Hugo said. “There’s quite a lot of Aragami deep in this area, so this is perfect.”</p>
<p>“Why do we need to fight Aragami to test Engage?” Misha asked.</p>
<p>“I’m about to explain,” Hugo said as he kept walking. “Using Engage requires fighting Aragami while close to each other, because it deepens resonance.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Jerad replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, here they are. Ogretails,” Hugo called. “Let’s kill them, but let’s make sure we stick together, and no single-person combat.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Both Jerad and Zeke agreed.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do this!” Hugo gripped his sword.</p>
<p>“Hrrahh!”</p>
<p>“Hiyaaah!”</p>
<p>Hugo leapt, and sliced at an Ogretail, and then swung at another one beside it while Misha sliced one in Hugo’s flank, and then jumped and performed a diving down swing which almost cut another one into two.</p>
<p>Jerad and Zeke charged at the three Ogretails left. </p>
<p>“Huryahh!”</p>
<p>Zeke leapt, and slammed his hammer on a Ogretail’s head while Jerad charged in with his glowing spear, and skewered it. Then Zeke rushed at another, and swung an uppercut which sent it flying upwards. Jerad jumped high.</p>
<p>“Haaaa!” Jerad morphed his God Arc into devour mode, and then dove down and bit the Ogretail in mid air. He fatally slammed the Aragami straight down onto the concrete with a loud splat.</p>
<p>“I guess, that’s that for now?” Jerad asked as he rested his spear on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you guys feeling it?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“I..think so,” Jerad replied. “When Zeke sent that thing flying, somehow, I knew almost for sure that he intended me to finish it, and then, I felt like..I borrowed his strength, and also his way of thinking. Not to even mention that I’m usually not good at reading people’s thoughts.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Except me?’ </em> Misha annoyingly mused.</p>
<p>“It sounds crazy, but I can’t really explain it.” Jerad shrugged.</p>
<p>“He said it just about right,” Zeke chimed in. “I felt his intent in full, and damn, you are quite violent.”</p>
<p>“Heh, I’m quite proud of it,” Jerad grinned before wiping his mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Hugo acknowledged. “But we still haven’t gotten to the full extent of it, but next time, let’s split into two.”</p>
<p>“Jerad, you and Zeke can go ahead and team up since you’re already starting to get the hang of it, and then Misha and I will use Engage together.”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” Zeke agreed.</p>
<p>“I have no problem with it,” Jerad also agreed.</p>
<p><em> 'Engage? Together with Hugo?!’ </em> Misha felt her face burn hot. <em> ‘Once we do, I wonder what he feels...What he feels about me?!' </em></p>
<p>
  <em> 'Ahhhhh!’ </em>
</p>
<p>Jerad watched his sister musing gleefully to herself before closing his eyes and sighed. At least she is happy.</p>
<p>“So, why do we have to Engage separately instead of all four of us together?” Jerad asked Hugo.</p>
<p>“Because doing multiple Engages at a time can overload a single brain,” Hugo explained. “We don’t have the tech to do that yet, but who knows? Maybe one day…”</p>
<p>“Hm, makes sense,” Jerad agreed.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get moving,” Hugo ordered. “Remember, to split into two as soon as we run into them.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” The three acknowledge before they start moving again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>15 minutes later</p>
<p>“Here they come,” Hugo called. “Don’t forget to activate it once the time comes.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>“Roger.”</p>
<p>“Let’s smash these fools, Jerad!” Zeke said.</p>
<p>“You got it,” Jerad agreed.</p>
<p>“Haaaaa!”</p>
<p>Zeke jumped up, and smashed a Zygote down to the ground, and then Jerad caught it and crunched it with his God Arc.</p>
<p>“Haaaaa!” Jerad started emitting a flaming aura as Zeke dodged a laser from a Blast Spider, and then retaliated by pummeling it with his hammer. A Zygote was about to dive onto Zeke with its open massive jaws but Jerad quickly obliterated it with an aerial charge thrust.</p>
<p><em> ‘I think I’m feeling it now,’ </em> Jerad thought.</p>
<p>“Zeke, you ready?!” Jerad yelled out.</p>
<p>“Let’s hit it!” Zeke held his hammer, and started charging it.</p>
<p>“It's go time!”</p>
<p>The two suddenly made a yellow flash of light, and Hugo and Misha watched after they already killed several Aragami themselves. Jerad and Zeke charged at another group of Aragami, and began slaughtering them one by one at a quick pace, fighting as if two people were acting as one with perfect teamwork, and perfect coordination. Both even moved and attacked in a way that is usually over their limits.</p>
<p>As Misha watched in awe, an Ogretail lunged behind her with its open drooling jaws, and in the nick of time, Hugo defended her with his shield.</p>
<p>“Now, Misha!” Hugo and Misha also emitted a yellow flash of light, and Misha struck the Ogretail at a speed that she could not normally do, and sliced it cleanly in half.</p>
<p><em> 'Wow, incredible,’ </em> Misha thought.</p>
<p>Hugo slashed an Axe Raider, and then quickly transformed his God Arc into gun mode and shoved it into its mouth before he blew its insides out with a buck shot. As he retrieved his gun, an Ogretail pounced behind at Hugo, and as he turned in horror…</p>
<p>“Knock, knock!” Misha gleefully stopped the Aragami in its tracks</p>
<p>‘I won’t let any of you touch him!’</p>
<p>Then she dragged it away from Hugo before her God Arc crunched it into two. Misha started glowing bright red, and swung a wide arc at three Axe Raiders. Her scythe absorbed some Oracle cells from them, and healed some of her minor scratches and bruises.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hugo struck a Zygote, and finished it with a devour. Then he landed, and generated a long beam from his sword. </p>
<p>“Hrahhhhh!”</p>
<p>He sliced several Ogretails and Axe Raiders in one swing, and then he dodged and spun away from an Ogretail bite before he rushed in with his sword dragging on the ground and swung it with an uppercut. Then he sliced it several times in mid-air before he finished it with a slice with a green lightning.</p>
<p>As Hugo landed and then quickly jumped aside knowingly of Misha’s upcoming attack, she jumped above him, and spun in a somersault where her scythe extended out in centrifugal force and shredded several Aragami below, and then she landed with her scythe still extended out, and then shredded the last few when she retracted her scythe with a loud clang.</p>
<p>“Hoo! We’re finally done,” Hugo said before he approached Misha who was still sitting and panting.</p>
<p>“Are you OK?” Hugo held Misha’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Misha was startled, and turned to see Hugo’s hand on her shoulder. She quickly blushed before she struggled to respond.</p>
<p>“A-ah, I’m fine,” Misha stuttered.</p>
<p>“That was great!” Zeke loudly said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Zeke and I are usually not good at working together, but Engage made that completely possible,” Jerad commented. “This is really good stuff.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo agreed. “A power where we AGEs can share our strengths which would be cheating from an Aragami’s point of view, if you think about it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ever forget to use this whenever you’re in trouble. We always got each other’s backs, so keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“This is our ace up our sleeves.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Zeke winked and stuck his thumb up.</p>
<p><em> ‘Ooooooh! Using Engage with Hugo is so AWESOME!’ </em> Misha gleefully mused. <em> ‘I want to use it with him again, and from what I’ve felt from him, he trusts me so much. YES!’ </em></p>
<p>“Hehe, sleep well tonight, sis,” Jerad laughed.</p>
<p>“Brother!” Misha fired back.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s it for today, guys,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“Let’s head back to our cell.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Several hours later back in the cell with Sho asleep.</p>
<p>“Wow, Engage? That looks really awesome,” Keith said. “I’ve got to try that when I get the chance.”</p>
<p>“It sure is, haha,” Zeke flexed his arms. “Jerad and I did some badass stuff. I smashed this Ogretail’s head flat, and then he just jumped over me and ‘Wham!’ there was nothing left from that Zygote in mid-air after he blew through it. He did it while in Burst, too.”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Marr said in awe. “Can I be as strong as Jerad, someday?” </p>
<p>“You can be, once you grow up,” Jerad replied before drinking his water jug.</p>
<p>“Then, I can’t wait to get my own God Arc!” Marr said. “And I will slay Aragami like nothing! You just watch.”</p>
<p>“Marr, please be careful,” Lil pleaded. “Don’t be reckless just for the sake of getting stronger.”</p>
<p>“But I have to be strong,” Marr rebuked. “So, I can protect you.”</p>
<p>“Heehee, what’s this? You two got some puppy love?” Zeke grinned while forming a heart with his hands.</p>
<p>“With him/her?!” Lil and Marr respectively said before they both blushed and shyly looked away.</p>
<p>“Big Brother!” Keith snapped. “They’re still kids.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, once you both get your God Arcs, I could show you both a trick or two on how to become..,” Zeke flexed his arms again.</p>
<p>“The Zeke Pennywort.”</p>
<p>“Oh, man..,” Jerad sighed before he closed his eyes, and shook his head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hm hm, it’s good to see everyone so lively, huh?” Hugo said while sitting together with Misha on the other side of the cell.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha replied before putting her empty bowl down. “At least those kids have someone to turn to, unlike us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, when we were kids, we didn’t have anyone to turn to, so the three of us stuck together instead,” Hugo sighed. “And then a while later, that’s when Zeke, Keith, and Neal came in. Things have gotten a bit more lively since.”</p>
<p>“Neal,” Misha murmured. “I wonder how he’s been. It must have been hard for the two of them, especially Zeke when he was taken away from them. He was their oldest brother, and it took a lot of consoling him to get him back up.”</p>
<p>“I hope he’s OK,” Hugo said. “I’m sure we’ll meet him again.”</p>
<p>Misha giggled, “You’re really an optimist, Hugo.”</p>
<p>“I have to be,” Hugo murmured. “It’s the only way since we can only keep going forward.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Misha replied. “That’s one of the best things about you, and I wish my brother is the same.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo said. “I know he’s quite a pessimist, but he’ll learn someday. At least he’s selfless when it comes to others.”</p>
<p>“Hm, think about it,” Hugo continued on. “That guard we have right now is different, and if it was the same guy, your brother would have taken some beating for this morning. I think the inspector might have pulled something to help him through that.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right,” Misha replied while also looking at the guard.</p>
<p>“Your brother has him to thank for that,” Hugo said before laying down. “I hope we see him again.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, I’m going to sleep, and make sure they don’t make too much noise to annoy the guards. Good night,” Hugo said and turned to his side.</p>
<p>“Good night, Hugo,” Misha smiled before she turned to watch everyone else talking to each other until they all decided to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saving a Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, and any contents already in the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>Jerad suddenly woke up, and sat up from his bed. He saw everyone already trying to comfort Sho, and realizes that he is clearly not in good shape. Jerad stood up, and walked up to the boy. However, when he was halfway there...</p><p>“Hey! Someone shut that damn kid up!” The guard yelled at them. “Can’t I have some peace and quiet?!”</p><p>Jerad grimaced, but ignored him before he continued walking to Sho.</p><p>“Hey, are you OK, kid?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“I’m...sorry,” Sho said between his coughs. “It’s nothing..really.”</p><p>
  <em>Cough</em>
</p><p>“I’ll be fine after I rest for a while,”</p><p>“You don’t look fine!” Zeke cried. “Here, I have one spare med left. Take it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sho took the pill, and Jerad handed him a bottle of water. Sho coughed a few more times before he laid back down.</p><p>“I..,” Lil muttered.</p><p>“Hm? What is it?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“I..saw something scary this morning,” Lil said. “I saw that same guard put something scary in Sho’s medicine before he gave it to him, and then right after he took it, Sho started coughing a lot more and looked more sick.”</p><p>Misha gasped, “That’s horrible.”</p><p>“What?” Jerad exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, but why?” Lil frowned. “Why would they do that? Did Sho do anything bad to them?”</p><p>“He didn’t,” Jerad whispered</p><p>
  <em> 'But because they’re all scum!’ </em>
</p><p>“Is there something we can do?” Misha worriedly asked.</p><p>“Just for a moment, sis,” Jerad said. “Hugo, we’ve to do something about Sho.” </p><p>“I know,” Hugo agreed. “Right now, our current plan is to salvage more meds in our next mission, and hopefully we can at least find one.”</p><p>“Ugh, how can these Port bastards sit by and watch a kid suffer?” Zeke complained.</p><p>“They weren’t sitting by..,” Jerad corrected him. “The little girl told me that same guard yelling at us earlier put something in his medicine.” Jerad gritted his teeth.</p><p>“What?! Those bastards!” Zeke clutched his hand hard. “We can’t just sit here, and watch Sho suffer!”</p><p>“I know, Zeke!” Hugo cried. “But there’s nothing we can do for now, but besides…”</p><p>Hugo paused, “I heard our detectors around the city got jammed this morning, so it’s just a matter of time before we get sent out for a mission to fix them.”</p><p>“And once that happens,” Hugo continued on. “Get hot on scrounging, and make sure the Port won’t notice, understand?”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke acknowledged while Jerad and Misha behind both quietly nodded.</p><p>“Ok, good,” Hugo sighed, and put his hands on his head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Dammit! Hurry up with that mission already.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>Everyone looked up at the screen before Hugo stood up and checked it.</p><p>“Here it is, guys,” Hugo announced, and everyone stood and went to the screen. “Yep, they have two Oracle sensors jammed and they want us to investigate and fix it.”</p><p>“It’s about time,” Zeke said.</p><p>“This might be our only chance,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha clutched her hands.</p><p>“OK, guys. Let’s go ahead, and have that guard release us. There’s not much time,” Hugo warned.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Then they walked to the guard.</p><p>“Hey, can you release us?” Hugo asked. “We have a mission to fix Oracle sensors stationed around the Old City.”</p><p>“...OK,” The guard coldly said. “Good thing you shut that little bastard up, because I almost thought of throwing him in a cell for a few days so I can get a little peace and quiet.”</p><p><em>‘You bastard,’</em> Jerad grimaced. <em>‘You’re the one who slipped something into his medicine!'</em></p><p>“Anyway, follow me and get your asses into the storage room,” The guard ordered.</p><p>The four followed him to the storage room, and as usual, they grabbed their God Arc cases,and departed in a truck.</p><hr/><p>One hour later.</p><p>“Alright, guys. We’re here,” Hugo said. “Pennywort, this is Hound 1. We are on scene, and request releasing our arm links?”</p><p>“Roger,” The guard acknowledged. "Releasing links on Hound 1, 2, 3, and 4.”</p><p>
  <em>Clank</em>
</p><p>“Get to work, and I better not catch any of you lounging around,” The guard warned while Hugo and the others looked at each other quietly.</p><p>“Pennywort out.”</p><p>“Alright guys,” Hugo faintly smiled. </p><p>“Remember the plan, but we will split into two groups once we reach Point Zulu. Misha and I will check an Oracle sensor antenna in Point Alpha.”</p><p>“Jerad," Hugo continued on. "You and Zeke will take care of Point Bravo, but remember to scrounge on every medical facility that you can find on the way.” </p><p>“Any questions?”</p><p>“Nope,” Jerad answered.</p><p>“We’re good to go,” Zeke replied along.</p><p>“By the way,” Hugo seriously said as he raised his hand and looked at it. “Have you guys noticed that the ash here feels..thicker?”</p><p>“Now you mention it..,” Jerad also looked at his hand. “I am feeling kind of weird right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, same here,” Zeke added. “My skin feels a little tingly right now. Could it be about that Ash Storm we talked about the other day?”</p><p>“It can be,” Hugo narrowed his eyes. “Let’s be careful out there, OK? And it looks like we have less time to do this than we thought.”</p><p>Hugo nervously sighed, “Alright, let’s move out.”</p><hr/><p>15 minutes later.</p><p>“OK, we’re in Point Zulu now,” Hugo said. </p><p>“Sis, you be careful, OK?” Jerad seriously told his sister. “Hugo, please look after her. I mean it.”</p><p>“Always,” Hugo confidently replied as he rested his sword on his shoulder. “Jeez, we’ve been together since we’re kids, so of course I will.”</p><p>Misha smiled behind Hugo, and blushed, <em>‘Of course, he will.’</em></p><p>“Alright, execute the plan. Let’s go,” Hugo called.</p><p>They finally split apart, and started running for their assigned areas of operation. Hugo and Misha headed north to Point Alpha while Jerad and Zeke headed east to Point Bravo, and after a few blocks, four sentry Aragami suddenly popped out of the ground.</p><p>“Cocoon Maidens!” Jerad warned.</p><p>“Let’s smash ‘em,” Zeke replied.</p><p>A couple of Cocoon Maidens started pelting lasers at them as they dodged them while running. Jerad and Zeke separated on both ends of the street, and started charging their weapons.</p><p>“Hrahh,” Zeke cried before he smashed one with his hammer.</p><p>“Out of my way!” Jerad leapt and skewered another with his spear.</p><p>“Dammit, Zygotes?!” Zeke cried, and shifted his hammer into a shotgun and blasted two Zygotes closely above him.</p><p>“Jerad, two more far ahead! Up high!”</p><p>“I got this,” Jerad also shifted his spear into a sniper gun, and with two loud blasts, blew two more Zygotes out of mid-air.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Jerad said as they started running again.</p><p>“Wait, I see a red cross,” Jerad yelled, and stopped. “This way. Two blocks to the left.”</p><p>They ran towards a ruined facility with a faintly painted red cross above.</p><p>“No Aragami nearby?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“None,” Jerad replied while panting.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get to scavenging,” Zeke said.</p><p>Jerad kicked and shattered a glass door before they both entered the small building and started shuffling the shelves. He grabbed and shook every bottle, but all of them were either empty, or the pills inside were nothing but powder.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jerad angrily threw the last empty bottle aside. “Zeke, you find anything?”</p><p>“Nope, not even in here,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p>Jerad suddenly gasped, “Shhh..,”</p><p>(“Get down!”)</p><p>After they ducked behind the shelves, Jerad listened to a couple sets of footsteps moving closer to them before he turned at Zeke, and then he pointed to his left ear followed with a ‘number two’ hand gesture. They quietly grabbed their God Arcs, and then  they heard a couple of faint cries in the room. From that cry, they learned that there are two Ogretails. </p><p>They stayed down as one of them walked past them from the other side of the shelf they were hiding from, and the other on the opposite far side of the room. Jerad and Zeke quietly looked at each other and nodded. With Jerad crouching below the end of the shelf, he waited until the first Ogretail walked around the shelf, and hovered its head above him.</p><p>“Now!” Jerad thrusted his spear straight up, and impaled the Aragami through its head before he slammed it against the floor. The Ogretail on the other side of the room growled, and leapt at Jerad, but Zeke quickly yanked his hammer’s shaft before it roared and formed an Aragami head.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Zeke’s God Arc caught the Ogretail in mid-air with its jaws, and then loudly slammed it down against the shelves before it crunched it.</p><p>“Wew, that was close,” Zeke wiped his forehead.</p><p>Then Jerad sighed, “Good job.”</p><p>“OK, no more both of us inside a building, OK?” Zeke warned. “Next time, one of us will scavenge, and the other will be a lookout.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Jerad shrugged. “Let’s hurry up!”</p><p>Then the two left the building, and ran towards the sensor they had to fix.</p><hr/><p>Around the same time earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Bang, bang, bang!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang, bang, bang!</em>
</p><p>“Hryahhh!”</p><p>
  <em> Shink </em>
</p><p>Hugo sliced a Cocoon Maiden in half while Misha continued gunning a few Zygotes down. Then, Misha jumped away from an Ogretail’s lunge, and as she tried to fire back.</p><p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p><p>Misha gasped before she saw her God Arc's Oracle energy indicated as EMPTY, and as she saw the Aragami lunge at her again, she raised her gun and defended herself against the Ogretail’s bite. It started wiggling her God Arc in an attempt to shake her off, and as Misha struggled to keep her grip, Hugo rushed behind and slayed it.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Hugo asked. “You need to pay better attention to your Oracle reserves, you know?”</p><p>“Sorry…” Misha murmured, and then pulled an O-Ampule out of her waist pouch and injected it in her God Arc. She saw her Oracle bar gauge refill to FULL.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s keep moving,” Hugo said. “Sho is counting on us, so we better hurry.”</p><p>“Right!” Misha sighed before both of them started running.</p><p>After running through several blocks, Misha stopped.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hugo asked with concern.</p><p>“This sign up here,” Misha said. “Pha...ma...cy?</p><p>“It's a pharmacy!” Misha called.</p><p>“Good find,” Hugo praised. “Go inside and find a med. I’ll guard outside for you.”</p><p>“Got it,” Misha acknowledged.</p><p>Misha walked inside, and started shuffling on the shelves. She could not find a container of medicine, and all she found were bandages, gausses, and ointments. None of them for curing sickness, and even painkilling. </p><p>“Did you find one yet?” Hugo asked.</p><p>Misha shook her head, “No, not yet!”</p><p>“Keep looking,” Hugo pressed on.</p><p>Misha kept shuffling, and checking each item. As she kept shuffling shelf by shelf, her patience started to run out.</p><p><em>‘Why?!’</em> Misha shook her head in frustration as she started sweeping things off the shelves. <em>‘Why wouldn't there be a single container of pills here? This is even quite a big store!’</em></p><p>
  <em>Boom!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom!</em>
</p><p>Misha gasped.</p><p>“Oh, crap!” Hugo cried. “We got Aragami!”</p><p>“Misha, we gotta get out of here! Now!”</p><p>Misha ran out of the store, and shifted her God Arc into an assault gun. She started rapidly firing and spraying at a small group of approaching Aragami.</p><p>“Go!” Misha yelled out after shooting two Axe Raiders down, and then Hugo ran back and hid behind a rock. He began repeatedly firing back with his shotgun.</p><p>“Go!” Hugo yelled and Misha ran to his side, and started firing back together.</p><p>“There are only a few left,” Hugo said. “Let’s quickly finish the rest of them with melee, and then get out of here! Nearby Aragami should have heard us by now, and will be coming here soon.”</p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p>Both of them transformed their God Arcs into weapon mode, and dashed to a few Aragami.</p><p>“Ha!” Misha sliced an Axe Raider while Hugo slashed an Ogretail beside it, and then he jumped.</p><p>“Hryah!” Hugo sliced a Zygote in half, and after he landed, he leapt and stabbed an Ogretail straight to its chest before he pulled his sword as the Aragami fell dead. </p><p>“That’s all of them,” Hugo said. </p><p>Hugo and Misha quickly fled the area, and after running past a few blocks, they looked around for Aragami, and then decided to rest together against the wall.</p><p>“So, did you find any?” Hugo asked while panting.</p><p>“...No!” Misha shook her head in frustration. “I can’t believe I couldn’t find one!”</p><p>“...That’s OK,” Hugo weakly said. “If there is none, then there is none.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Misha murmured. “I wonder how my brother and Zeke are doing.”</p><p>“I'm sure they're OK,” Hugo replied. “But I hope they found some meds for Sho. His life is depending hard on us right now.”</p><p>“I know..,” Misha frowned.</p><p>“We’re running out of time now, and..,” Hugo pulled a small device out of his pocket, and looked. “We have to check on that Oracle sensor now, and finish this job.”</p><p>“Dammit.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>“Here we are,” Zeke said as he kept looking at his device. “It’s on top of that small building, and it looks like it has three stories high.”</p><p>“Hmph..,” Jerad grimaced. “There could be Aragami in there, so let’s be cautious.”</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke agreed. “By the way, you’re a bit more serious than usual right now.”</p><p>“What happened to your ‘I want to kill more Aragami’ attitude?’</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “I’m not playing around right now, Zeke. This mission is about Sho, but outside of that, I could have cared less. I won’t deny that killing them still gets my blood boiling, though.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Zeke shrugged. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They ran to the building entrance, and then started proceeding cautiously. They slowly climbed up the stairs, being careful not to accidentally kick rocks to avoid making noises, and when they reached the 2nd floor, they firmly held their God Arcs in case of lurking Aragami waiting for them for an ambush. Then they quietly searched the vicinity.</p><p>“Clear..,” Jerad whispered, and they started slowly ascending up the stairs.</p><p>As Jerad slowly peaked from the top of the stairs, he suddenly stopped, ducked his head below the 3rd floor, and gestured his hand at Zeke to halt. Jerad turned at Zeke, and silently pointed his two fingers at his eyes, and then made a ‘number three’ hand signal. Zeke widened his eyes, and quietly nodded. They slowly walked up, and Zeke noticed there were three Ogretails sleeping around the room. Jerad made hand signals to Zeke, instructing him that he will kill the one in front of them while Zeke will kill the other on their left flank. Zeke nodded, and then they started quietly approaching their respective targets. Once Jerad is close enough, he looked at Zeke to make sure he is ready to strike, and then Zeke looks back and nods. Then Jerad held his spear in reverse hold, and raised it.</p><p>“Hrah!” Jerad thrusted his spear down to a sleeping Aragami’s head, and as it roared in pain, he tilted his spear to crack it open and finish it.</p><p>“Rise and shine!” Zeke swung his hammer down, and smashed its head with a loud splat.</p><p>A third Ogretail woke up, and growled, but before it could act, Zeke quickly rushed and swung a blow at it. It sent the Aragami flying towards a large partially broken glass window, and shattered through it, making the monster fall to its death.</p><p>
  <em>Shrak</em>
</p><p>Hearing that sound, Jerad ran to the broken window, and looked outside to check.</p><p>“Ooh! Hey, Zeke. Come see this," Jerad pointed with his thumb.</p><p>Zeke walked over to look below the building while Jerad watched with a grin.</p><p>“Nice kill,” Jerad chuckled after they both saw the Ogretail impaled against a rusted beam sticking up.</p><p>“Holy~!” Zeke exclaimed.</p><p>“You only get to see this kind of stuff once in a while,” Jerad commented, and then both of them laughed.</p><p>“Anyway, this is the last floor before the roof, but let’s still be careful,” Jerad warned.</p><p>“Roger that,” Zeke agreed, and as usual, both proceeded quietly towards the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Clear,” Jerad informed Zeke. “But let’s keep our head down so Zygotes won’t see us. You do the fixing while I’m on lookout.”</p><p>“Man, why me?” Zeke complained.</p><p>“Because, I’m the sniper here?” Jerad bluntly replied. </p><p>“Get to it.”</p><p>“Aright, fine..,” Zeke shrugged, and started tinkering with the antenna while Jerad kept looking around.</p><p>
  <em>'If only Keith is with us…’</em>
</p><p>After a few minutes, Zeke scratched his head, “Man, I think this one is toast.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad turned. </p><p>“The thicker ash density must have busted it. Look.” Zeke pointed.</p><p>Jerad crawled over, and looked at the device, “Yeah, the main systems have been eaten out.”</p><p>“Nothing we can do.”</p><p>“Yeah, should we call Hugo and Misha, and report?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Hound 1, Hound 2, do you read me?” Zeke transmitted with his headset.</p><p>“I hear you, Hound 3,” Hugo responded back.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“We’re done investigating the target at Point Bravo, and it’s beyond repair,” Zeke reported.</p><p>“The ash pretty much eaten out its systems. How’s yours?”</p><p>“Same thing with us,” Hugo replied. “I guess we’re done here. Rendezvous back to Point Zulu in 30 minutes.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Zeke acknowledged. “Hound 3 out.”</p><p>“I guess that’s that,” Zeke said. “Let’s get out of here…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad grimaced. “And we didn’t find a single med.”</p><p>“Shit!”</p><hr/><p>20 minutes later.</p><p>“So, did you guys find any meds?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“No, we couldn’t find one,” Jerad looked to his side, and grimaced.</p><p>“Sho..,” Hugo gritted his teeth. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Poor Sho,” Misha shut her eyes.</p><p>“There are always meds laying around here, but why not now?!” Zeke ranted.</p><p>“Dammit!!”</p><p>Then Zeke kicked a rock, “We can’t just sit around, and watch him die! Those bastards!”</p><p>“I know!” Jerad snapped. “But, what else can we do?!”</p><p>“Both of you, calm down!!” Hugo scolded them. “We’ll find a way, and I hope we get another mission this afternoon. I’m not giving up yet!”</p><p>“Same here,” Zeke agreed along.</p><p>“Anyway, we have to get back to base,” Hugo said while looking down and clutching his hand.</p><p>“And pray we get another mission to scrounge around…”</p><p>“Anyway, we have to make a report,” Hugo followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Pennywort, Hound 1, do you read me?” Hugo transmitted. “Both Oracle sensors are damaged beyond repair.”</p><p>“Explain?” The guard demanded. </p><p>“The sensors are eaten out by the higher ash density,” Hugo answered.</p><p>“Hmph! Useless dogs..,” The guard insulted. “Anyway, return to base immediately.”</p><p>“Wait,” Hugo called. “Why is the ash density here much higher than normal?”</p><p>“...That’s not a business for you dogs to know,” The guard coldly said. </p><p>“Return immediately. Pennywort out.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Jerad snorted. “Assholes...”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo wearily said.</p><p>“Let’s head back.”</p><hr/><p>Back in Pennywort.</p><p>As Hugo, and the three turned their God Arcs into the storage, they quietly watched a few guards and employees hastily moving around, and some were carrying boxes. Rising ash density around the Port, and people packing their things fast, Hugo narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Could this be about that possible upcoming Ash Storm that they talked about earlier? Eventually, they reached their cell, and the four entered back in.</p><p>“So, did you guys find any meds?” Keith asked.</p><p>Hugo closed his eyes, and quietly shook his head.</p><p>Jerad walked over to his bed and then looked at Sho. He saw that he was facing away from him while staring at the wall, and thought that maybe he was just trying to rest as much as possible. With guilt, Jerad shut his eyes and sat on his bed, and then rested his face in his hands when Lil and Marr approached him.</p><p>“Jerad..,” Lil murmured.</p><p>“What is it..?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Sho is in bad shape,” Lil said. “He won’t respond to us at all, and he’s been staring blankly at the wall all day.”</p><p>“What?” Jerad raised his head.</p><p>“Yeah,” Marr agreed. “Sho gave me all of his food earlier, and he said he couldn’t eat it.”</p><p>“Could that mean~?” Jerad muttered.</p><p>“Please… Help Sho..,” Lil sobbed. “Can you do anything for him?”</p><p>Jerad stood up, and hurriedly walked over to check on Sho.</p><p>“Hey, kid. Are you alright?” Jerad asked. “Hey.”</p><p>Jerad held Sho’s shoulder, and turned him. His eyes widened after he saw how pale and unresponsive the boy was. His eyes were also bloodshot.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Misha walked up to her brother, and then gasped before covering her mouth with her hands, “My god,”</p><p>Jerad paused for a moment, and as soon as he regained his composure.</p><p>“Marr, Lil, come here,” Jerad called them with a serious tone, and then the two kids immediately came to him.</p><p>“Listen closely. Hugo and us could be sent on another mission anytime soon, and once we do, I want both of you to keep an eye on him. We might have another shot to try finding meds for him, so while we’re at it, do NOT ever let him sleep, and keep him awake at all times.”</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>Jerad gave them a serious look, and both kids nodded slowly at him.</p><p>“Good,” Jerad faintly smiled, and patted both kids. “Keep him rested, but don’t let him sleep. Keith, look after the kids once we're out.”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith also nodded.</p><p>“And Misha, make sure he gets enough water, and give him whatever we have in the meantime,” Jerad added.</p><p>“OK,” Misha nodded.</p><p>Then Hugo and Zeke walked to them.</p><p>“We’ll have one more shot at this, if we’re lucky enough to get another mission,” Hugo said. “And if we fail this time…”</p><p>Then Jerad narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists, “Sho will be done for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intended the last two missions of Rank 1 to be in this chapter, but I never expected to write the Malfunction Inquiry mission to be this long. That mission was extremely short in the game, so I decided to expand a lot more on that in this fic, and then I ended up writing a lot more, haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater, and any contents already in the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo, Jerad, and others sprung up from their beds, and eagerly walked to the screen. Hugo pressed a button and a brief window popped up. The mission screen was written as follows:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A sudden and dramatic increase in ash density was detected near our Port.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The following AGEs are ordered to investigate:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-PW-01407</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-PW-01408</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-PW-01409</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-PW-01423</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, it's a full house,” Hugo turned to Jerad. “This is perfect.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jerad agreed. “This our last chance, so let’s make it count.”</p>
<p>“But,” Zeke scratched his head. “With this huge spike in ash density, and the possible coming of that Ash Storm, don’t you think our mission sounds too simple? Don’t you think the Port should be evacuating us? There are people running around and packing right now.”</p>
<p>“Why would they send us out there?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, you got a point,” Hugo said. “That does look strange, and they could be trying to send us to our deaths to buy them time to escape…”</p>
<p>“Hmph,” Jerad snorted. “That’s typical of them, but we still gotta save that kid’s life.”</p>
<p>“Damned if we do, damned if we don’t.”</p>
<p>“I think my brother is right,” Misha agreed. “This is the only way to save Sho.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out there now, and do this,” Jerad urged them.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s move out,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>Then they walked to the guard, who seemed anxious of all the hecticness going around.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Hugo called him.</p>
<p>“What?” The guard irritably responded.</p>
<p>“Could you let us out? We have a mission to investigate the higher ash density out there,” Hugo explained.</p>
<p>“Hmph,” The guard snorted. “Once you’re out there, go take down as many Aragami as you can. That’s your only job for today.”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Hugo plainly said.</p>
<p>“Ok, then follow me to the storage,” The guard ordered.</p>
<p>And as they followed him, they watched people hurriedly running back and forth carrying boxes and equipment, and Hugo narrowed his eyes as he watched; something big is about to happen that this Port is hiding from them.</p>
<p>They eventually arrived at the storage area, and as usual, picked up their God Arc cases. When the guard handed the key to Hugo for their truck, Hugo narrowed his eyes and paused; the key was different.</p>
<p>“Got a problem?” The guard coldly asked.</p>
<p>“...No, not at all,” Hugo replied.</p>
<p>“You’re driving a new truck, and it’s in garage C-1. Get to it,” The guard ordered.</p>
<p>“...Alright,” Hugo glared at the guard for a few moments before he clutched the key, and turned away.</p>
<p><em> ‘C-1? Isn’t that where they store vehicles that are still under repairs?’ </em> Hugo wondered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they arrived at C-1, and found their truck, Hugo stopped before boarding.</p>
<p>“Hmm..,” Hugo squinted. “This truck is pretty run down compared to the ones we’ve been driving, and the armored protection on the rear passenger side has also been taken off. This is really getting more suspicious.”</p>
<p>“I’m with you on that,” Zeke agreed on. “People running around and packing in a hurry, and then sending us on a mission with ash this thick? Something about this really stinks.”</p>
<p>“I don’t disagree with you both,” Jerad added in. “But whether we like it or not, those bastards are gonna make us go out there, anyway. We also still have to find meds for Sho.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo said. “But for now, let’s go along, and see what happens. We’ll think of a plan later.”</p>
<p>“Right..,” Misha slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“OK, let’s store our God Arcs, and get on board,” Hugo instructed.</p>
<p>“Let’s move.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>30 minutes later</p>
<p>“Pennywort, Hound 1, do you read me?” Hugo transmitted with his radio. “We are on scene, and could you release us?”</p>
<p>“Roger,” The guard acknowledged. “Releasing restraints on Hound 1 to Hound 4.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p>
<p>“We’ve confirmed reports of increased ash density near Pennywort,” The guard reported. </p>
<p>“Heh, you’re telling us this now?” Jerad shrugged.</p>
<p>“Return to base after collecting tissue samples from Aragami in the area. That is all. Pennywort out,” Then the guard cut off his transmission.</p>
<p>“Tch...it is really thick here,” Hugo said. “Are you guys feeling, OK?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m fine for now,” Zeke replied.</p>
<p>“I feel normal,” Jerad reported. “How about you, sis?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, too,” Misha nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright guys,” Hugo said. “Stay together, and stay sharp. This place ain’t going to be our grave.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Jerad nodded.</p>
<p>Hugo lowered his sword, and held it in both hands, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The four started running towards the ruined city, and after passing a few blocks, they spotted a small group of small Aragami.</p>
<p>“Axe Raiders, and Blast Spiders,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“Hm hm, you scared, Zeke?,” Misha teased.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” Zeke barked back.</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “Alright, let’s do this!” </p>
<p>Then four readied their God Arcs.</p>
<p>“It’s kill time,” Jerad shifted his God Arc into sniper mode, and after two loud blasts, the two Blast Spiders collapsed. “Don’t forget to keep your distance until they explode.”</p>
<p>“Roger,” The three agreed, and rushed on.</p>
<p>“Haaa!” Zeke cried as he rushed towards an Axe Raider who was snorting and pawing the ground, and then he smashed its head with his hammer.</p>
<p>“Haa!”</p>
<p>“Hiyaah!”</p>
<p>Misha aggressively sliced two Axe Raiders with her scythe, and to keep a safe distance from these volatile creatures, Hugo pelted three Blast Spiders with his shotgun.</p>
<p>“Rip its throat out!” With a small grin, Jerad had his God Arc bite a downed Blast Spider with a crunch, and entered Burst Mode.</p>
<p>“Haaaa!”</p>
<p>Two Ogretails appeared, and started running after Jerad. He charged on, and thrusted his spear against one through its open jaws before he swung and threw it against another one, causing both of them to stumble together and fall. Then with a clang, his spear tip opened as he started gathering Oracle energy into it, and then he jumped above them before diving into a spiral form. With a devastating impact, he slayed both of them with his spear.</p>
<p>“Hrah!”</p>
<p>For the last Aragami, Zeke jumped and slammed an Axe Raider’s head down with his hammer, and while it was disoriented, Zeke gripped his hammer as it started boosting like a rocket. Then he pummeled it repeatedly a few times until he jumped straight up.</p>
<p>“Now for the Grand Finale!”</p>
<p>“HURYAHH!”</p>
<p>And then he crushed its head with a loud slam.</p>
<p>“Wew,” Zeke shook his head, and wiped a sweat. “That’s it, I guess?”</p>
<p>“Yep, good job, guys,” Hugo said before they each banged their armlets.</p>
<p>“Make sure you extract the core from it before that thing fades out,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Zeke agreed, and had his God Arc bite a chunk from his kill.</p>
<p>“I’ll do that, too. Just in case,” Misha pitched in.</p>
<p>“Go for it,” Hugo nodded, and then Misha walked to a nearby dead Blast Spider, and bit the core from it with her God Arc.</p>
<p>“Ok, you guys are done?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha answered. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“Time to get scrounging again for Sho.”</p>
<p>The four ran past a few blocks until they found a small abandoned medicine store.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” Hugo stopped.</p>
<p>“You two get in there and find some meds,” Hugo instructed. “Misha and I will be on lookout outside.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Jerad agreed before him and Zeke went inside. They started shuffling the materials laying on the shelves, and like last time, Jerad grew frustrated with not finding any pills.</p>
<p>“Nothing again? Really?!” Jerad tossed a container aside. “Shit!”</p>
<p>“How about you, Zeke? Found one?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Zeke continued shuffling and checking. “Nothing here.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you can’t be serious!”</p>
<p>Jerad and Zeke ran back outside.</p>
<p>“There are no meds here,” Jerad reported. “Let’s go find another one, and then-.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Zeke tapped his earpiece. “I suddenly lost connection to the Port. Maybe the relay is busted?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Hugo narrowed his eyes. “May not be surprising with the ash this thick, but then…”</p>
<p>Hugo widened his eyes after remembering everyone in the Port packing in a hurry.</p>
<p>“Let’s walk past those two buildings to do a radio test with Pennywort. We should be within range directly from it,” Hugo instructed. </p>
<p>“Let’s go. Now!”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded, and then also nodded at Misha before they started running. After they reached the spot, Hugo transmitted again.</p>
<p>“Pennywort, Hound 1, come in,” Hugo called, but only static noises has been heard.</p>
<p>“Pennywort..Hound 1, do you read me?” Hugo transmitted again, and still no response.</p>
<p>“It’s just what I’ve been afraid of..,” Hugo grimaced while clutching his hand.</p>
<p>“Those bastards..,” Jerad gritted his teeth. “They did send us out here to die!” </p>
<p>“They likely knew there might be an Ash Storm coming!”</p>
<p>“Thi....is...a…ca..ravan! Calling all AGEs!”</p>
<p>“Ow!” Jerad covered his ear. “What the hell is that?!”</p>
<p>“There is an Ash Storm developing in the area! It’s headed towards Pennywort!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“An open channel? Who and where is that from? We can’t make out what you’re saying!” Then Zeke turned around, and froze.</p>
<p>“What in the-?! Hey, guys! Look!” Zeke cried.</p>
<p>The three turned to Zeke’s direction, and watched a large wall of black clouds approaching the city. Misha gasped.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“That’s definitely an Ash Storm,” Hugo said with a serious tone.</p>
<p>“And it’s definitely heading toward our Port,” Zeke added.</p>
<p>“Damn it! Talk about some bad timing,” Hugo complained. “There’s no way we can outrun it from here.”</p>
<p>“But..what about everyone at the Port?” Zeke asked in panic. “What will happen to the kids there?!”</p>
<p>“Should we go back, and save them?!” Misha also asked in panic.</p>
<p>“We won’t make it..,” Jerad grunted. “Dammit!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, all of you,” Hugo scolded them. “We’ll think of something...We’re not about to sit by and let our friends get wiped out...”</p>
<p>“This is a caravan calling all AGEs.”</p>
<p>“I repeat, this is a caravan calling all AGEs. There is an Ash Storm developing!”</p>
<p>“AGEs here,” Hugo responded. “What’s the status of the storm?”</p>
<p>“We read you, but we’ll talk later,” The woman on the radio replied. “For now, we need you to clear out the Aragami in our path on the way out!”</p>
<p>“What?” Jerad said.</p>
<p>“Wait, why should we do that?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“I said we’ll talk later!” The woman snapped while everyone flinched. “Now hurry up and do it!”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“If it’s your fee, we’ll pay whatever the cost! We don’t have time to negotiate, and we’re already on our way to evacuate the Port!”</p>
<p>“Every second counts!”</p>
<p>“Understood. We’re moving out!” Hugo responded. “But understand that there are children in the Port who will need your help, and you have to get them out of there!”</p>
<p>“I promise you that we will get them out,” The woman assured them. “Good luck out there.”</p>
<p>“Caravan out.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Hugo smiled, and looked down at his hand before clutching it.</p>
<p>“I guess this is our chance, guys.”</p>
<p>Hugo smiled at the three. Jerad slowly nodded while Zeke and Misha smiled and also nodded, and then Zeke winked with a thumb up.</p>
<p>“Can we really trust them..?” Jerad leerily asked.</p>
<p>“Well, we don’t really have a choice, do we?” Hugo replied. “They’re our best chance to save everyone in the Port, and they just opened a path of freedom for us.”</p>
<p>“The wait was worth it.”</p>
<p>Jerad sighed, “You’re really crazy, man, but whatever. I'll go along.”</p>
<p>Then he shrugged.</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Misha pitched in, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks, everyone,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s go. Everything changes…”</p>
<p>“Starting now.”</p>
<p>Then the four took off, and began their hunt for the Aragami. After passing several streets, they finally stopped.</p>
<p>“Looks like there’s our target,” Hugo held his sword at the ready.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zeke stared at the rotating and grinding drill bits of this Aragami’s arm.</p>
<p>“Whoa, that’s...intimidating,” Zeke slowly said.</p>
<p>“Heh, isn’t that a Barbarius?” Jerad grinned, and swung his spear to his side. “I’ve seen it in the database when I was bored once, but this should be fun.”</p>
<p>“Brother, please..,” Misha shook her head. “We’ve never fought this kind of Aragami before, so who knows what it can do.”</p>
<p>“Heh, right?” Hugo said. “But don’t any of you die on me now, and I want all of us to live to see our new future.”</p>
<p>“Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Both Misha and Zeke agreed.</p>
<p>“No worries,” Jerad nodded with a grin. “My blood’s boiling right now.”</p>
<p>“Let’s sic’ him.”</p>
<p>“Haaaaa!” The four rushed against Barbarius as it roared.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few minutes later right outside Pennywort.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ma’am, it’s just as we thought,” The inspector said over his radio. “The officials in Pennywort have evacuated, but there are still people left behind in the Port, and they are not moving.”</p>
<p>“I see,” A woman responded. “Amy is still picking up lifeforms in this area from our resonance radar. Please save them.”</p>
<p>“And Ricardo..please be careful. Amy also reported a few Aragami already lurking around nearby.”</p>
<p>“Hahaha! Please don’t worry, ma’am,” Ricardo said, and held his scythe on the ground. “This old man can still fight, and do a lot of tricks.”</p>
<p>“I know,” The woman giggled. “Caravan out.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Heh, I guess it’s time to get this show on the road,’ </em> Ricardo picked up his scythe.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Time to go.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Ricardo ran across the bridge to the Port entrance, and as he approached the entrance door, he saw two Ogretails wandering around.</p>
<p>“Sorry guys, but can you please move over?” </p>
<p>Then the two Ogretails turned, and growled at him. Then one of them started charging at him.</p>
<p>“I guess not,” Ricardo held his scythe at the ready.</p>
<p>“Haa!” He sliced an Ogretail in mid-air after it pounced at him, and then he spun and dodged a bite from the other before he swung a downward slice on its back, single handedly killing the two.</p>
<p><em> ‘That’s that,’ </em> Ricardo thought. <em> ‘Now, for the entrance.’ </em></p>
<p>“Hyah!” Ricardo struck the entrance door panel with his God Arc, and then pulled the door open. Remembering the place from last time, he stormed through the hallways making the exact turns until he passed the God Arc storage room, and then he ran straight into the cell area. There, he found the kids still in the cell, trembling and waiting.</p>
<p>“Mister!” Lil stood up, and sniffled. “Please save us!”</p>
<p>“Don't worry. I’m here to get you guys out!” Ricardo told her. “But stay back for a second.”</p>
<p>“Hraa!” Ricardo struck the jail gate panel with his scythe, and kicked it open.</p>
<p>“So, what are your names?” Ricardo asked.</p>
<p>“My name is Keith,” Keith said.</p>
<p>“I’m Marr,” Marr said.</p>
<p>“And I’m Lil,” Lil said. “Thank you, mister.”</p>
<p>“Heh, what a cute name,” Ricardo smiled and patted her head.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’m..,” The sick boy struggled to talk. “...Sho.”</p>
<p>“Hm, you seem to be in bad shape,” Ricardo frowned at the boy. “I’ll go ahead, and carry you out of here, OK?”</p>
<p>“And can you fight?” Ricardo asked Keith.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a little bit,” Keith answered. “But my God Arc is in the storage room.</p>
<p>“That’s OK. Let’s pick it up quick, and get out of here,” Ricardo said.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go, and stick close to me.”</p>
<p>Ricardo picked up Sho, and they left the cell and stopped by the storage room.</p>
<p>“Get your God Arc,” Ricardo told Keith.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Keith agreed and started to look at the shelf of large cases. “Let’s see...PW-01430? That’s mine.”</p>
<p>Then Keith pulled the case out, opened it, and held his short blade up.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I haven’t held this one for a while,” Keith murmured.</p>
<p>“Alright, then let’s get out of here now,” Ricardo said. “We have an Ash Crawler waiting for us outside to pick us up.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They finally ran outside of the entrance, and just as they were about to cross the bridge, they saw three Ogretails blocking their escape.</p>
<p>“Just our luck..,” Ricardo complained, and then put Sho down beside Keith. “I’ll take them out, but make sure you keep the kids safe, OK?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Keith nodded and stood in front of the three kids, holding his short blade at the ready.</p>
<p>Three Aragami rushed at them, and Ricardo swung his extended scythe, and swiped two of them with ease. However, one of them passed through, and the Ogretail lunged at Keith with its jaws open. In panic, Keith deployed his shield, and defended himself from its bite. He shoved the Aragami away from him, and then…</p>
<p>“Haaaa!” Keith swung downwards, and sliced it down.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” Ricardo said.</p>
<p>“Hehe, thanks,” Keith scratched the back of his head. “I’m not much of a fighter, but…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Ricardo shook his head, smiling. “You’ll learn.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Ricardo picked up Sho again, and they ran towards the end of the bridge where the Ash Crawler was waiting for them.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, I’ve evacuated everyone left in the Port, including the kids,” Ricardo transmitted over his radio.</p>
<p>At the same time, Keith looked up at the large vehicle in awe. He read about Ash Crawlers before, large vehicles that transport a lot of people, and can travel long distances throughout the Ashlands. He can only look forward to learning what technological marvels this vehicle would have.</p>
<p>“Great job, Ricardo,” The woman said. “I’ll have Amy open the entrance. Amy, open the entrance.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Amy complied.</p>
<p>With a hum, the large door started opening, and once it was down, they entered the vehicle, but Sho stared back outside as the large door closed, wondering how his friends out there were doing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in Old City.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screeeeeeeeeeee</em>
</p>
<p>“Nghhhhhh!” Hugo gritted his teeth as he struggled shielding himself against Barbarius’ large drills with sparks flying everywhere.</p>
<p>While Hugo held on, Jerad jumped on its back.</p>
<p>“HAA!”</p>
<p>He stabbed his spear between its shoulder blades, and then Barbarius loudly roared.</p>
<p>“That hurt, huh?! You should have faced me instead, Aragami!” Jerad thrusted his spear further against its back before tilting it to the right which caused the raging Aragami to turn left and break away from Hugo.</p>
<p>It started violently wailing around, and then Jerad’s spear eventually lost its hold and he was thrown off. Then Barbarius swung its non-drill arm backwards.</p>
<p>“Augh!”</p>
<p>Jerad was hit in mid-air, and was sent flying through a pillar of an old building nearby before he crashed into the rubble.</p>
<p>“Brother!” Misha cried.</p>
<p>“Misha, take care of him,” Hugo yelled. “Zeke and I will cover you!”</p>
<p>“Alright!” Misha acknowledged, and ran towards the building. She can already see her brother struggling to get up from the rubble before he coughed out a small amount of blood, and as she came closer, she shifted her scythe into gun form, and quickly loaded a healing Oracle bullet inside.</p>
<p>“Are you OK? Here!” Misha shot a radial healing bullet at her brother. Green mist sprayed from its muzzle, and she watched his bruises fade.</p>
<p>“Ugh, thanks, sis,” Jerad grunted. “That damn thing did a number on me, and it’s starting to piss me off.”</p>
<p>“This is why I told you earlier that you should have taken this more seriously, brother,” Misha scolded him.</p>
<p>“Hehe, don’t get me wrong,” Jerad chuckled before dusting himself, and then spun his right arm before he tilted his head side to side with a crack. </p>
<p>Then he picked up his God Arc, “But this is also getting more fun. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Misha rolled her eyes, and sighed before she shook her head, “OK, whatever.”</p>
<p>Then they ran back together to get back into the fight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clang</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cling-Cling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>CLANG</em>
</p>
<p>Zeke locked his hammer with the Aragami’s drill arm, but his eyes widened as it raised its other arm to slam him.</p>
<p>“Hrah!” Jerad jumped, and then did a leaping thrust against its arm which caused it to recoil.</p>
<p>“Get him, Zeke!” Jerad cried.</p>
<p>Zeke held his hammer back, and rushed in.</p>
<p>“Hrahhh!”</p>
<p>
  <em>CLANK</em>
</p>
<p>The Barbarius still managed to block his hammer with its drill arm.</p>
<p>“Persistent bastard!” Zeke gritted his teeth while the Aragami glared back at him before it breathed out steam.</p>
<p>Like earlier, Barbarius growled and raised its other arm to try smashing Zeke.</p>
<p>“No, you won’t!” Hugo activated devour with his God Arc, and with a roar, reached out and bit the Aragami’s arm.</p>
<p>Barbarius violently started swinging its arm, and eventually yanked it off from its bite. Then Hugo’s devour form retracted back, and he entered Burst Mode.</p>
<p>Just as when Hugo was rushing in, Barbarius flexed up its drill arm, started rotating its drills fast as if it was provoking them, and then jumped up and then dove straight down with a loud crash.</p>
<p>“What the?!” Hugo shockingly said as he stopped. “It burrowed itself!”</p>
<p>They listened to rumbling noises underground but could not tell where it was, and then Jerad saw specks of dust heading towards his sister.</p>
<p>He gasped, ”Misha, it’s coming for you!” </p>
<p>“RUN!”</p>
<p>Just as when Misha started running, Barbarius sprung off the ground with a loud crash.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh!”</p>
<p>“Mishaaa!” Jerad cried as his sister was sent flying from the Aragami’s blow from below, and rolled on the ground. He can still see her moving a bit.</p>
<p>“Bro...ther..,” Misha groaned.</p>
<p>“How dare you..,” Jerad growled with a sharp glare, and charged his spear.</p>
<p>“Hrahhhh!”</p>
<p>He jumped, and then he thrusted his spear.</p>
<p>
  <em> CLANK</em>
</p>
<p>Barbarius blocked Jerad’s thrust with its drill arm, and then it parried his spear out of the way. </p>
<p>“Augh!”</p>
<p>It punched him straight to the gut which sent him flying, and rolling back on concrete. Then Zeke jumped behind Barbarius with his hammer raised.</p>
<p>“HAA!”</p>
<p>Zeke swung his hammer down, but Barbarius swung his drill arm against it, and knocked him several yards away before he also tumbled down.</p>
<p>Jerad stood up, and wiped off blood from his lip.</p>
<p>“Tch!” Jerad spat on his side. “Hugo, let’s finish this bastard!”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“Here!” </p>
<p>Hugo shot a Burst bullet at Jerad, and then Jerad also entered Burst Mode.</p>
<p>“Zeke, please heal my sister!” Jerad told him. “Hugo and I will kill this thing.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Zeke nodded.</p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Jerad yelled.</p>
<p>Then a yellow light flashed from both Jerad and Hugo.</p>
<p>“HAAAA!”</p>
<p>Hugo and Jerad swiftly rushed together against Barbarius, and as Jerad was coming close, Barbarius growled, and thrusted his drill arm at him like a straight punch, but Jerad jumped and evaded. </p>
<p>Then in retaliation while still in mid-air, Jerad held his spear back before a flash of magenta colored energy started radiating around its spearhead.</p>
<p>“HAA!”</p>
<p>He dove forward, and the Aragami flinched from his attack, but before it could regain its balance, its drill arm was caught by Jerad’s devour bite which kept it leaning back, and left it wide open. Jerad kept his hold on Barbarius’ arm.</p>
<p>“Now, Hugo!” Jerad cried.</p>
<p>“HRAHHHH!” Hugo dashed forward with his long blade pointing straight at the panicking Aragami, and then a fiery Oracle energy blade started extending from his sword.</p>
<p>
  <em>SHRAK</em>
</p>
<p>Hugo stabbed the Aragami through the chest all the way to its hilt, and by luck, he also struck its core inside. The Oracle cells that formed Barbarius quickly lost their cohesion without its core, and it faded into dust before it fell.</p>
<p>The energy blade emitting from Hugo’s God Arc faded, and then his Burst Mode followed before he fell to his knees, panting. Jerad was also kneeling on the ground trying to recover his breath, and as soon as he did, he looked at Misha and faintly smiled after seeing that she is OK now, having mostly recovered from her wounds thanks to Zeke’s healing bullet from his God Arc and is almost ready to stand up again. </p>
<p>Though Misha is mainly their medic, it has also been a mandatory item between the four of them to each carry a few healing bullets at all times so they can better take care of each other in the battlefield...or in case if Misha gets taken out, which is a scenario they do not like to think about.</p>
<p>Jerad stood up, and slowly walked over to Hugo.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Jerad weakly asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hugo chuckled. “Just needed to take a little breather.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, we sure do make one hell of a team, huh?” Jerad smiled, and reached his hand to him.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Hugo smiled back, and grabbed Jerad’s hand to help him stand back up.</p>
<p>Then they banged each other with their armlets.</p>
<p>Misha and Zeke finally came to them.</p>
<p>“You guys did it,” Misha smiled at them.</p>
<p>“You two are the real MVP,” Zeke gave them a two thumbs up.</p>
<p>The four laughed together for a few moments, and then Hugo finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Alright, the Ash Storm is really close so we gotta get out of here,” Hugo said. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Then the four started running towards their truck.</p>
<p>“Caravan, AGEs, do you read me?”</p>
<p>“I read you loud and clear,” The woman on the radio responded.</p>
<p>“Target eliminated,” Hugo reported. “It should be safe for you to leave Pennywort.”</p>
<p>“Good work,” The woman said. “We have already evacuated everyone from the Port, and are on our way out. Stand by momentarily for coordinates for our rendezvous point.”</p>
<p>“Roger,” Hugo smiled. “We are leaving the area.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” The woman acknowledged. “Please stay safe.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“AGEs out.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>10 minutes later.</p>
<p>“We’re finally back,” Hugo said. “Get on board, and let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jerad said, and they stowed their God Arcs behind the truck. Hugo and Zeke boarded the front with Hugo as the driver, and Zeke as his navigator while Jerad and Misha board the rear. However, right after Misha boarded on, Jerad decided to look back, and then from a distance, he saw a large herd of Ogretails gathering.</p>
<p>Then he gasped, “Aragami!”</p>
<p>“Hugo, start the truck now! They’re behind us!” Then Jerad banged the truck three times before he ran back to the rear, and hopped on.</p>
<p>“Misha, get your God Arc ready!” Jerad cried. “We have to defend the rear!” Then he shifted his’ into sniper mode.</p>
<p>Few loud gun fires were heard from the back while Hugo hurriedly inserted and turned the key, and while the engine was cranking, he looked at the rear view mirror to see Ogretails behind them gathering, but now other kinds of Aragami are joining them. And then they started coming after them.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Shit!’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Hurry up and start!” Hugo cried.</p>
<p>Their truck finally roared, and then Hugo shifted the gear off neutral.</p>
<p>“We’re going!” Hugo yelled at the back. “Zeke, call the caravan. Tell them that we need coordinates NOW!”</p>
<p>Then he stepped on the gas pedal, and then their truck vrooomed as it started picking up speed.</p>
<p>“Roger!” Zeke replied. “Caravan to AGEs, do you hear me?! We need coordinates or directions now!</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Ash Crawler.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, the Pennywort AGEs just contacted us, and they need coordinates as soon as possible,” Amy said. “They are in trouble right now.”</p>
<p>“What?” The woman leaned forward on her seat. “Tell them to head northeast just above the valley! Start looking for a good rendezvous point, and then inform them as soon possible!”</p>
<p>“Right away, ma’am,” Amy nodded. “AGEs to caravan-!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in Old City.</p>
<p>“Hugo, the caravan just told us to head northeast above the valley,” Zeke tried to yell over the hectic gun fires, and then he looked at the map. ”There! Turn left at that intersection!”</p>
<p>“Roger!” Hugo acknowledged him. </p>
<p>“Turning left!” Hugo warned the two at the back.</p>
<p>“Misha, after that turn, throw a mine in that corner beside that building!” Jerad told his sister.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Misha grabbed a small mine laying around in the truck, and during mid-turn, threw one at the sidewalk. Jerad waited until an Aragami ran tightly around the corner, and as he had hoped, the mine exploded and caused some parts of the building to fall down, crushing a few Aragami caught in it. Jerad shot a few rounds at Aragami that escaped the rubble, and then…</p>
<p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p>
<p>“Shit!” Jerad looked at his Oracle indicator, and found it empty.</p>
<p>“Two Zygotes, far up high!” Misha warned him while she continued shooting.</p>
<p>“Just what I needed,” Jerad muttered, and then shifted his God Arc back to spear. Then he yanked the shaft, and it growled as it reached after the closest flying Aragami and crunched it. As soon as it retracted, Jerad watched his indicator fill back to FULL, and then shifted back to sniper mode to continue firing again. Misha shot the other Zygote down.</p>
<p>"Brother, I'm out of ammo!" Misha cried.</p>
<p>"Reload! I'll cover you!" Jerad replied, and continued firing.</p>
<p>Misha pulled an O-Ampule from her back pocket, and injected it in her God Arc. Her energy bar filled back to FULL.</p>
<p>“Turning right!” Hugo warned them from the front, and the siblings in the back ceased fire and braced for the turn before they started firing again.</p>
<p>“How far are we?” Hugo asked Zeke.</p>
<p>“About 2 miles!” Zeke replied. “There, that uphill road over there. Drive there!”</p>
<p>“Alright, we’re very close,” Hugo said, and then turned at the back. “Hang in there, guys!”</p>
<p>“We got this!” Jerad yelled back. “Keep driving.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Among the last few Aragami left in the herd, Jerad saw a few Ogretails and Axe Raiders get tossed aside by a large silhouette, and as it shoved its way further ahead of the stampede, he finally recognized it.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Jerad muttered. “It’s a Kongou!”</p>
<p>Jerad started firing at it to try stopping it in his tracks, but the Aragami was quick enough to evade his shots. It was closing on them fast.</p>
<p>“Tch!” Jerad grimaced. “Misha, on my mark, throw a Snare Trap in the middle of the street, and then an explosive mine at the sidewalk by a building, got it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded.</p>
<p>“OK, good,” Jerad nodded back, and then kept shooting. He shot a few small Aragami in front of the charging Kongou to try slowing it down, but it was relentlessly knocking corpses out of its way, and even trampled some of them. As the Kongou closes in.</p>
<p>“Misha now!” Jerad signaled her, and then she threw the Snare Trap right in front of it which quickly caught Kongou with it. A few small Aragami collided with the trapped Kongou, and then Misha threw a mine nearby a tall building before Jerad shot it. It made a large explosion, and then the building started collapsing. Large debris fell down, and effectively blocked the road with its rubble which also crushed a few Aragami caught in it. After making sure there are no more Aragami running after them, the siblings took a deep breath, and Misha wearily wiped a sweat off her forehead as the truck kept driving up in the hills.</p>
<hr/>
<p>10 minutes later, the truck arrived at the top of the valley, and finally stopped.</p>
<p>“Zeke, have they already told us?” Hugo asked. “Yeah, our meeting spot is just half a mile from here.”</p>
<p>“OK, good,” Hugo said. “Let’s go. Hey, you two OK over there?”</p>
<p>Hugo looked at them through the small rear window, and both smiled at him with a nod.</p>
<p>“Alright, hang in there,” Hugo encouraged them. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another 5 minutes later.</p>
<p>The truck finally arrived at the meeting area, and as soon as the truck stopped, the engine hissed, and then steam started leaking from the hood.</p>
<p>“Great..,” Hugo sighed. “This truck is done for, but good thing it did now instead of sooner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke slouched back.</p>
<p>Jerad and Misha quickly hopped off, and hurriedly scanned around the area for nearby Aragami. As Jerad tensely kept looking around, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and abruptly turned.</p>
<p>“Hey, you can relax now,” Hugo smiled while waving his hand. “All we had to do now is wait, so enjoy the scenery for a while, OK?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jerad said before he took a deep breath, and then Hugo gave him a few hard shoulder pats before turning away.</p>
<p>“You too, Misha,” Hugo smiled at her. “It’s over.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Misha sighed before they all walked over to the cliff where Zeke is. They watched the whole Port get engulfed by the Ash Storm, and then Misha stroked her bangs after a short breeze passed them.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad we made it,” Misha murmured. “And that everyone is safe.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re very lucky someone came by to help us,” Hugo replied. “We’re gonna owe her a lot, but as long as everyone is saved, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Then they heard a distant humming noise drawing closer, and then they turned to see a large ship approaching, but as it drew closer to them.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Misha watched in awe at the imposing ship. “Is that an Ash Crawler? I’ve never seen one before.”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “Right?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s really huge,” Zeke smiled, and hung his hands behind his head. “I bet Keith is already having fun tinkering stuff in there.”</p>
<p>Then the four laughed together before Jerad said, “That’s so like him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha agreed.</p>
<p>“I hope the kids inside are OK,” Zeke said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re fine,” Hugo replied. “They seem to be in good hands.”</p>
<p>Then they watched the ship stop in front of them, and a large side entrance door opened. They walked inside the ship, and then as the door started slowly closing, Jerad looked back and watched Pennywort continue getting engulfed by the Ash Storm. He was sure that he will never miss anything from that rotten Port.</p>
<p>As crazy as he thought Hugo was about the Ash Storm, Jerad could not believe his plan worked. He turned away as the door was finally shut, and then sighed as he realized that their lives will never be the same again...for better or worse.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Everything changes…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Starting now.” </em>
</p>
<p>Then he closed his eyes, wondering what their future would have in store for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as I wanted to write the next chapter, I have to stop for a bit since like in the game's canon, this part is where their lives will start to change. I want to spend more time planning Jerad's character development and how his relationships with certain characters will affect him before I write them in the story. Thanks for reading up to now, and please feel free to leave a review and put a 'kudos' as you see fit. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, let's move in, and meet these people who saved us,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Are you really sure we can trust them?” Jerad leerily asked.</p><p>“Not completely sure yet,” Hugo replied. “I mean, they went out of their way to help us, and our friends who were left behind in Pennywort. So, I’d say let’s give ‘em a chance.”</p><p>“I guess you got a point..,” Jerad agreed.</p><p>“Plus, my brother should be here,” Zeke added.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see him soon enough,” Hugo said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The four walked in front of a closed door, and after Hugo pressed a button beside the door, it hummed open and revealed a familiar man waiting for them.</p><p>“Whoa,” Hugo took a step back.</p><p>“You..,” Jerad raised his eyes. “You were that inspector back in Pennywort.”</p><p>Ricardo laughed, “Glad that you still remember me. My name is Ricardo Sforza.”</p><p>“I’m Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo reached out his hand, and shook hands with Ricardo. “Thanks again for helping us.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Ricardo shook his head.  “It was also the owner’s idea to help you guys, and you’ll see her soon enough. She had me take a look at the Port, and though honestly, I wanted to get you guys out as soon as possible, but I wish it was that simple. But anyway, glad that you guys made it, and I’m sure you’ll like it here.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Hugo replied.</p><p>Jerad glanced at Ricardo’s armlet for a few moments before he hesitantly reached his hand out.</p><p>“My name is Jerad Pennywort,” Jerad plainly said. “And this is my sister, Misha Pennywort.”</p><p>“Ah, so that’s the pretty lady’s name,” Ricardo said.</p><p>“Um, thanks again for helping us…” Misha timidly said. “And for helping my brother.”</p><p>“Not a problem at all,” Ricardo waved.</p><p>“You were quite a bold one, kid,” Ricardo commented. “Picking a fight with a Port guard back then. That’s pretty gutsy of you, hahaha!”</p><p>“Well,” Jerad said with a cold look. “The guard was asking for it.”</p><p>Ricardo laughed again, “I like your attitude already, kid. You know? People like you are hard to come by these days.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “So, were you the one who saved the kids in the Port?”</p><p>“That’s also me,” Ricardo answered.</p><p>“S-so, how was Sho?” Jerad stuttered with worry. “Is he OK?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Ricardo looked up and rubbed his chin. “Ah, that sickly kid. He’s been treated, and is resting now.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad sighed, and closed his eyes with relief. “I almost thought it was over for him, but I guess I-..no, we owe you a lot for this.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo added before patting Jerad’s shoulder.. “We owe you a lot for saving his life, so thanks.”</p><p>“Hahaha, don’t worry about it,” Ricardo waved his hand. “I can’t leave a kid to die, anyway.”</p><p>Then Ricardo turned to Zeke.</p><p>“I’m Zeke Pennywort,” Zeke shook hands with him.</p><p>“Ah,” Ricardo raised his eyes. “You have a brother, right? He told me about you when he got in here, and then as soon he did, his eyes just went on wandering around, asking me and Amy a lot of questions about the ship.”</p><p>“Amy?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, she is our operator of the ship,” Ricardo replied. “She’s very good at her job, and is very nice, so please try to get along well with her, OK?”</p><p>“Will do,” Both Hugo and Jerad nodded.</p><p>“Anyway, to finish this,” Ricardo continued. “I’m impressed with how fast Keith has been picking up about this ship, and I think he would make a good engineer.”</p><p>“Ehehe,” Zeke shyly laughed. “That’s him alright.”</p><p>“Alright, now that’s out of the way,” Ricardo said. “I gotta show you where our God Arc Storage Vault is, and then meet up with the owner on the bridge. The owner is already waiting for us there.”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Follow me, guys,” Ricardo instructed. “This way.”</p><p>They followed Ricardo to the elevator, and went down to the lowest level.</p><p>“This is the Laboratory Block,” Ricardo explained. “This is where our God Arc storage is as well as our cargo storage area, and the Medical Block. The sick kid is resting in the Medical Block right now, but you can see him again later once he wakes up.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad nodded.</p><hr/><p>As they were walking towards the God Arc storage room, a blonde young woman peeked out of the Medical Ward door to check the noise she was hearing outside since she did not want any disturbance for her patient who is resting, and then raised her eyes as she saw an unfamiliar group who are still holding their God Arcs entering the storage room.</p><p><em> ‘These must be the new people they told me about who are coming,’ </em> She mused.</p><p>The young woman stayed inside since she still has to look after the boy until he is stable, but she also does not want to deal with many strangers at one time. After a few moments, she quietly closed the door.</p><hr/><p>“Here's the God Arc Storage Vault,” Ricardo said. “Let’s go inside and store your God Arcs. Pick your spots.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo agreed. “Let’s go, everyone.”</p><p>“OK,” Misha also agreed.</p><p>The group picked their spots to store their God Arcs on, and Jerad looked at a circular device on a panel.</p><p>“That’s where you put your right armlet on,” Ricardo explained. “Once you put your armlet in that, it will register you into that spot, and the rest is self-explanatory.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>He inserted his hand in, and after he pulled it out, the device hummed, and then a mechanical arm slowly moved towards him before two holders in both ends opened. Jerad put his spear in the two holders, and they closed before the mechanical arm now holding his God Arc moved back into place. </p><p><em>‘Huh, that’s quite convenient,’</em> Jerad thought as he looked at his spear now being held in such an appealing way that he can stare at it all day, and then he saw an unfamiliar God Arc stored beside his. This one is also a spear type, but it has a drill shaped spearhead, and then he looked around and saw another unfamiliar one that is a scythe like his sister’s. There is also a short blade that he absolutely knew it is Keith’s which he only seen a few times since he rarely fights, and then after he took a quick glance at Ricardo, Jerad can only deduce that he only owned one of these two unfamiliar God Arcs. Though, he also saw a door inside the room that was labeled: 'Salvaged God Arcs. Keep out.'</p><p><em>‘Hm,’</em> Jerad wondered. <em>‘There another God Eater in this ship beside us and Ricardo.’</em></p><p>“You finished?” Hugo asked him.</p><p>Jerad shook himself out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah.” He nodded.</p><p>“Alright, let’s meet up with the owner up on the bridge,” Ricardo said. “I’m sure she really wants to see you guys.”</p><p>“Wait..,” Jerad murmured. “Aren’t you going to link our armlets..?”</p><p>“Oh..,” Ricardo also murmured. “We don’t do that here, and our owner doesn’t like following laws that rob people of their basic freedoms, but keep this secret from other Ports, OK?”</p><p>Jerad raised his eyes, “...Got it.”</p><p>“And thanks again…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo agreed. “Let’s go, everyone. To the bridge.”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>They walked out of the elevator, and as they head to the center line, they see an attractive woman approaching them. She has long, blond hair, and is wearing a monocle on her left eye. She wears a black and white professional attire, and walking alongside her, is a pink haired young girl who is wearing a black and white outfit, and is wearing a black and purple hat that looks like a beret. The blonde woman smiled at them.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet all of you,” The woman greeted. “Welcome to our caravan. This is the Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum.”</p><p>“I’m her owner, Hilda Henriquez. We made it in time...thank goodness.”</p><p>Then she reached her hand out for a handshake.</p><p>“Likewise, I’m Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo greeted back and shook her hand. “And this is Jerad, Zeke, and Misha.”</p><p>“I see. Handling that Aragami wouldn’t have been an easy task, even under the best of circumstances,” Hilda smiled. “And that means you’re a talented bunch.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hugo nodded, “Would you mind filling all of us on the situation here?”</p><p>“That will come in due time. You’ve created a real opportunity for us to work with,” Hilda replied. “Won’t you let me express our gratitude?”</p><p>“You saved our friends. That’s enough for me,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Yes… However, that is only a temporary measure, as I’m sure you’re well aware,” Hilda said.</p><p>“Huh?” Hugo responded.</p><p>“Reassigning AGEs requires the permission of both the governor of the Port, and Gleipnir,” Hilda explained. “You do know that, right Hugo?”</p><p>“If that’s the reason you can’t keep us here, then don’t worry about it,” Hugo assured her. “Being alive is what counts, but…do you really have to be so formal?”</p><p>“Ma’am, we’ve completed our survey of the Port that was swallowed up by the ash!” The young girl said. “Despite our efforts, we’re unable to establish the whereabouts of the Port’s management.” </p><p>“I’m sure they fled,” Hugo added. “I saw ships moving away in the distance.”</p><p>“Hm, that would explain it..,” The young girl said. “There were some ships that made unregistered departures.”</p><p>“Fools. Leaving without notifying anyone..,” Hilda commented. “If the Ash Storm drags them in…”</p><p>“Hmph, serves them right, if it does,” Jerad snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what they get for leaving us and the kids to die,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Zeke, no,” Hugo rebuked him.</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad reared his head out of bewilderment.</p><p>“What? You’re telling me you’re not pissed at ‘em, too?” Zeke shot back.</p><p>“Regardless, it still doesn’t make me happy,” Hugo chided.</p><p>“Really, Hugo..?” Jerad facepalmed.</p><p>“I think he’s right,” Misha added in. “As much as we all hate them, I think it’s still wrong to wish for other people’s deaths.”</p><p>“Ah, fine then. You win,” Jerad shrugged. “But that won’t change how I think of that damn Port.”</p><p>“Ma’am, the ash density is rising again,” The young girl further replied. “Staying any longer would be hazardous.”</p><p>“You now represent your Port, Hugo,” Hilda declared. “Under Ashland Navigation Law, I place you all under my protection, and transfer you to our Port.”</p><p>“Understood. Our services are yours during the voyage,” Hugo acknowledged. “In exchange though, we don’t want your everyday drudgery tasks.”</p><p>Hilda chuckled, “You got a spine. Very well, you can be our front-runners, and keep our route free from interference.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine for us,” Hugo smiled. “Once we’re out there, you’ll see that we’re not your run-of-the-mill AGEs.” Then the four smiled.</p><p>“Hmhm, very well,” Hilda said. “I will look forward to seeing more of your work in the field. Feel free to have a look at the database for a bit, and then we’ll have more discussion about our deal. We have terminals you could use just forward from here.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Come on. We have some things to go over.”</p><p>They walk down to the forward area, and see Keith.</p><p>“Whoa, hey Keith,” Jerad called him.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you guys again, especially you, big bro,” Keith replied.</p><p>“This ship is quite amazing,” Keith said. “It’s simple parts can be found anywhere, but it’s optimized for weight and fuel economy, and thanks to that, the energy circulation system completely ignores conventional wisdom.”</p><p>“Haha, here he is,” Zeke proudly put his arm over Keith’s shoulder with a grin before the other three chuckled. “My genius brother is already learning some good stuff here. Anyway, Hugo and we will have to look over some things in the database, and then we’ll talk to the owner afterwards.”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith acknowledged. “In the meantime, I’ll keep studying the ship.”</p><p>“Have fun,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get on reading now,” Hugo instructed.</p><hr/><p>20 minutes later.</p><p>“So, this is how caravans travel, huh?” Jerad said.</p><p>“Yeah, they use low ash density areas as routes, and follow the established beacons there,” Hugo said. “And then if there are enough Aragami in the way, it will be our job to clean up so this ship can safely pass.”</p><p>“Hehe, that sounds fun,” Jerad grinned. “Just simply kill Aragami, and then go home. And no more fighting for those bastards.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “You’re right.”</p><p>Then they armlet banged each other while Misha quietly sighed, <em>‘Oh, these two…’</em></p><p>“Alright, you guys have any questions?” Hugo asked everyone.</p><p>“Nope.” The other three said.</p><p>“Ok, let’s talk to Hilda again, and get this business going,” Hugo said.</p><hr/><p>“So, caravans travel along the beacons established in known low ash density areas, right?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“That’s correct,” Hilda said. “There was an old, but reliable route here previously, but the beacons have all gone dead.”</p><p>“Hm, they must have been busted by that Ash Storm,” Hugo presumed. “This crawler seems to have a small crew for its size, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“I can’t afford to hire many people right now,” Hilda explained. “Resources and bias factor supplies aren’t what they used to be.”</p><p>“I see. So, you decided to bring us along to do a little work for you,” Then Hugo put his hands on his waist.</p><p>“Right, but I can assure that you’ll be compensated,” Hilda said.</p><p>“Yeah, but a weekly allowance isn’t going to cut it,” Hugo said.</p><p>“If we can reestablish the old route, we can claim pioneer royalties,” Hilda explained. “And a cut of those will go to you. Does that sound fair?”</p><p>“We’re the ones risking our necks out there, so I’d say 70 percent should go to us,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Hugo!” Misha protested.</p><p>“Hmph! And 30 percent should go to us? The reward will be split among the crew, and that is outrageously unfair,” Hilda objected.</p><p>“Listen!” Misha grasped Hugo’s arm. “She just saved us, and the kids from that Ash Storm, so we also owe quite a lot of debt to her. Not just money.”</p><p>“Sorry, but I’ll take her side in this, too,” Jerad added with his arms crossed. “We do owe a lot to Hilda, so I think you need to cut her some slack.”</p><p>“How about 50/50?”</p><p>“Alright, 50/50, then,” Hugo turned to Hilda. “We’ll go with that, and I can’t take any less. I also know you’ve got some serious cargo, and I’m sure you’ll rake in hefty profit from that, Hilda.”</p><p>Hilda giggled, “Fine fine. Half of the royalties, then. We have a deal.”</p><p>Then Hilda and Hugo shook hands.</p><p>“You are free to roam around the ship, but know that there are restricted areas. We do have our secrets,” Hilda advised.</p><p>“Understood,” Hugo acknowledged while the other three nodded. “Compared to our cells, this is paradise.”</p><p>“But before that,” Hilda said. “You’ll need your beds, so Ricardo will show you to them.”</p><p>“Just finished prepping their beds,” Ricardo spoke behind them.</p><p>“Hmhm, you’re as proactive as ever,” Hilda complimented him.</p><p>“Hahaha, just doing my job, ma’am,” Ricardo felt flustered.</p><p>“Once you’re settled in, please come back to discuss further plans,” Hilda said. “And I would like you to get acquainted with my operator, Amy. She is solid as a rock, and can even give you answers better than me, so please be nice to her.”</p><p>“Will do,” Hugo acknowledged her.</p><p>“Glad to have you onboard,” Hilda said. “I’ll look forward to working with you together.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine,” Hugo smiled and shook hands with her again.</p><p>“Alright. Ricardo, please show them their berthing,” Hilda instructed.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Ricardo agreed. “Come on, guys. Follow me.”</p><hr/><p>“This is the Residential Block,” Ricardo said. “This is where everyone sleeps, showers,..and whatever business you wanna do in restrooms.”</p><p>Everyone laughed before Ricardo led Misha to the female berthing.</p><p>“This is the Female Cabin,” Ricardo told her. “Sorry, but for obvious reasons, I can’t go in there to help you, and unlike being in that rundown Port, we keep men and women apart here, so you’ll have to settle yourself in.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine,” Misha assured him, and Ricardo nodded.</p><p>“Alright boys, to the Men’s Cabin.”</p><hr/><p>Misha entered the Female Cabin, and saw bunk beds around the room. She saw small mirrors, magazines, and even cosmetics, things that she has not seen for years. As she kept looking around, she sees a purple plushie that looks like a rabbit that is sitting on one of the beds, and checks it.</p><p><em> ‘What a weird plushie’ </em> Misha mused. <em> ‘Who owns this?’ </em></p><p>She picked it up, and examined it further. This rabbit plush is something she cannot easily explain. There are stitches all over it as if this thing was made together with parts stitched together from other stuff toys, and then it has that weird, creepy red eye which in her point of view, dampened the cuteness of it. </p><p>
  <em> ‘This thing is really weird...but it feels so cushy.’ </em>
</p><p>Then Misha embraced it, and giggled as she cuddled it for a few minutes before she stopped.</p><p><em>‘Ugh! I’m too old for this,’</em> Misha frowned before she set it back to where it was. She has to make her bed soon, and not keep her friends waiting.</p><p> </p><p>...And in addition, she felt lucky that no one was there to see this side of her.</p><hr/><p>“Hahaa, finally!” Zeke laid on his bed, and deeply sighed. “A real bed! And I’m already starting to feel sleepy...”</p><p>Jerad, Hugo, and Ricardo laughed together.</p><p>“Zeke showing his inner child, huh?” Hugo commented.</p><p>“Yeah, and hopefully no more spiders will crawl on your bed when you sleep,” Jerad and Hugo laughed again.</p><p>“Hey, shut it,” Zeke shot at them.</p><p>Ricardo chuckled for a bit more, “Don’t worry. We have no little critters here, so you can sleep easy, and if there is, the owner would kill me. She is quite strict with sanitation.”</p><p>“So, now that we’re here alone,” Hugo said. “I’ve been curious but why would Hilda go out of her way to save us? I don’t think she would gain much out of it.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Ricardo held his chin. “To be honest, I don’t exactly know that myself, however…”</p><p>Then Ricardo turned to his side.</p><p>“I’ve known the owner for taking people into her Port. Those who lost their parents, those who have nowhere else to go, and even a few times, AGEs who were abandoned by their Ports...just like what happened to you guys. I never understood why, but that may be just the way she is, helping and reaching out to those in need. A philanthropist...”</p><p>Then Ricardo paused for a few moments before he continued, “Now with that being said, you guys are from Pennywort, right?”</p><p>The three nodded with full attention.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what, but the owner has taken in a couple of AGEs abandoned by your Port before, so I figured that I should tell you guys in case you know them. It was a few years ago when we’re just passing near your Port when we’re on a transport mission, and then Amy picked up a couple of distress signals from our resonance radar. The owner immediately ordered her to halt the ship, and then sent me into the ruined city to investigate.”</p><p>“Then once I got deeper in there, I found two AGEs who are teenagers, a boy and a girl. They were totally shaken together against a wall as an Aragami was about to finish them, but I saved them just in time.”</p><p>“Do you know what their names are?” Hugo asked with further interest.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I trained them myself,” Ricardo replied. “Their names are Trista and Shin. You know them?"</p><p>Jerad, Hugo, and Zeke gasped.</p><p>“Those two?!” Zeke cried. “You can’t be serious. They’re actually still alive?!”</p><p>“Yeah, they used to live in the same cell with us until they went Missing-In-Action,” Hugo said. “And then we haven’t heard from them since.”</p><p>“And that Port also wrote them off quick,” Jerad grimaced. “So, they were actually sent out there to die.”</p><p>“Anyway, Misha is definitely going to be happy to hear about this.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Hugo said. “Trista was like an older sister to her, wasn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied. “I still remember that those two always stuck together in the cell, and then Trista would groom her hair every morning. This is why Misha looked so similar to her right now, and she kept that hairstyle after we lost her.”</p><p>“Haha, you guys really had quite a history together,” Ricardo said. “I gotta say though, but those two were quite a handful, and especially right after we took them in. It took some time until they became comfortable enough..or maybe once they realized how kind the owner is.”</p><p>“So, how are they doing right now?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Oh, they’re both alive and well,” Ricardo smiled. “But they’re quite a strange pair, I tell you. Shin is a think-tank with a knack for strategy and tactics, and even knows every weak point of Aragami he fought against. And then Trista? Hmm well..I’ll just say she eventually started enjoying her job of defending our Port a little too much, hahaha! I’ve never seen a God Eater who always grins at the face of Aragami, and I’m quite jealous.”</p><p>“Hahaha, that’s them, alright,” Zeke clapped his hands a few times. “I can’t wait to play Poker with them again once we’re there.”</p><p>“And speaking of someone who enjoys killing Aragami,” Hugo let out a small laugh, and rested his elbow on Jerad’s shoulder.</p><p>“Here’s another one.”</p><p>Jerad closed his eyes, and groaned.</p><p>“You too, kid?” Ricardo scratched his head. “You guys must be a group of crazies. Don’t tell me your sister is like that, too.”</p><p>“N-no, not at all,” Jerad chuckled and shook his head. “She actually hates me being like that.”</p><p>“Heh, she must be quite an angel, then,” Ricardo commented.</p><p>“Anyway, I think we have talked long enough, and the owner is likely already waiting for you up there, so don’t keep her waiting.”</p><p>“Ricardo,” Hugo called him. “Thanks for saving our friends in Pennywort, and taking care of them. I think you and Hilda have been doing much for us before we even met, and I think we owe you two a lot.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Ricardo waved his hand. “Just do your best for her, and she’s going to expect a lot from you, so don’t let her down.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Hugo nodded, and clutched his hand. “I swear it.”</p><p>Then the three leave the room while Ricardo stays behind to square a few more things up.</p><p><em> ‘Heh, how many times did those guys thank me already?’ </em> Ricardo pondered. <em> ‘Have I done that much?’ </em></p><hr/><p>Outside the Male Cabin.</p><p>As they walk towards the hallway, they see Misha waiting for them.</p><p>“Hey, what took you guys?” Misha glared at them with her arms crossed.</p><p>“We had a long important conversation in there, sis, and I think you’ll want to hear it,” Jerad replied to her.</p><p>“And what would that be?” Misha demanded.</p><p>“Trista and Shin, do you remember them?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah, but they’re both gone,” Misha frowned. “Why would you bring them up?”</p><p>“They are actually still alive,” Hugo answered.</p><p>Then Misha gasped, “What?! How?”</p><p>“Ricardo saved them while our Port left them to die,” Jerad also answered. “And they are in Port Chrysanthemum right now.”</p><p>“Really?” Misha took a step back, and leaned against the wall.”</p><p>“I know it’s a bit of a shock, but we owe everyone in this ship much more than we thought,” Hugo said with a smile. “We gotta do our best to pay them back, OK?”</p><p>“Right..,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“You wanna come with us, sis?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Not for now,” Misha replied. “I think I should take a walk around the ship for a bit, but I’ll meet you guys up there.”</p><p>“Sounds fine,” Jerad said. “But cheer up, OK? We’re all glad they’re still alive.”</p><p>“I know,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Ok, see you later then,” Jerad waved. </p><p>Before they left for the elevator, Hugo suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Oh yeah, just to make it clear to you guys, but I decided to trust Hilda,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Huh? That was a bit too quick,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“Yeah, did you like, fall in love with her or something?” Jerad let out a small laugh, and he can already feel Misha’s piercing glare at him.</p><p>“Of course not!” Hugo rebuked. “It’s just that when she looked at us in the eye earlier, she saw us as equals, and I would have been wary of her, if she wasn't. Instead, she was sizing us up, trying to see if we could be any use to her.”</p><p>“She does seem to be a straight to business person,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“Exactly,” Hugo agreed. “And it’s going to be our job to make sure we deliver our end of the bargain. We may not be in that prison anymore, but that doesn’t mean we should lay back.”</p><p>“Works for me, either way,” Jerad shrugged. “It’s the same in the end: kill Aragami, and go home.”</p><p>“Hehe, I wish I have your enthusiasm in that field,” Hugo smiled. </p><p>“Anyway, we gotta meet up with Hilda, so I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“See you all later,” Misha waved at them.</p><p>Then the three walk to the elevator door, and after it opens a few moments later, they find Lil inside.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Lil,” Jerad greeted her.</p><p>“The lady with a hat tried to pat my head,” Lil told him. “I thought she was going to hit me, so I swatted her hand away, and then I came here. I feel bad now.”</p><p>“A lady with a hat..?” Jerad thought for a bit. “Oh, it must be that girl who was with Hilda earlier. I don’t think she’s a bad person at all, so please apologize to her right now, OK?”</p><p>“OK,” Lil agreed. </p><p>“We’ll go with you, so don’t worry,” Zeke said before the elevator door closed.</p><p>After watching the scene, Misha stood against the wall for a few minutes until she finally processed the news in her head. Like them, she could not wait to see them again, especially Trista. They were best friends back in Pennywort until her disappearance, and then because of her grief, Misha kept her hairstyle in how Trista groomed it as a way to remember her. How will Trista react once she sees her like that?</p><p>Misha simply giggled, and decided to wait until later. She went on, and tried exploring further around the block, eventually finding the female shower area. She entered, and saw how neatly clean each block is, and in some areas, it had a good aroma.</p><p><em> ‘They actually had nice showers here,’ </em> Misha thought. <em> ‘Unlike that Port, and hopefully I can shower everyday from now on. Oooh, imagine how much Hugo will love it when I smell good for him all the time!’ </em></p><p>Misha blushed before she shook herself out of her fantasy, <em> ‘I think I’m done here, and now on to the lower levels.’ </em></p><p>Misha left the shower area, and proceeded into the elevator. She pressed the down arrow button, and then the elevator door closed before it proceeded below. Once the elevator door opened, Misha stepped out, and then stopped.</p><p>
  <em>‘Huh?’ </em>
</p><p>Misha saw an unfamiliar woman standing alone across the hall from her, and she did not remember seeing her there when they last walked to the God Arc Storage Vault a few hours ago. She squinted a bit, and noticed that this woman has short blonde hair who is holding a rifle. She must be guarding that cargo storage compartment, and then Misha steadily walked towards her, who now stared back at her with a slightly cautious look.</p><p>“Hello..,” Misha hesitantly waved at her. “I’m Misha Pennywort.”</p><p>“Hi..,” The woman greeted her back. “I’m Claire Victorious from Gleipnir’s 6th Engineering Battalion Transport Unit.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re one of the AGEs from the Port, right? I’m sorry about your Port.”</p><p>“Oh no, not at all,” Misha waved her hands. “We’re just glad we’re not in there anymore.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire plainly said.</p><p>“And please don’t worry about being formal,” Misha told her. “I’m just here to talk.”</p><p>“I apologize,” Claire said before frowning. “I’m just not good at meeting new people.”</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Claire decides to break the ice.</p><p>“That skull hairpin,” Claire murmured. “Where did you find that? It’s cute.”</p><p>“Ah, this,” Misha held her pin. “My brother found it a few years ago while he was on a mission, and he gave it to me after he came back.”</p><p>“Oh, you have a brother?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Ah, yeah,” Misha replied. “And quite a protective one at that.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “It’s definitely nice to have a good brother, and I’m quite envious.”</p><p>“Hm?” Misha raised her eyes.</p><p>“I used to have an older brother, but he passed away a long time ago,” Claire frowned.</p><p>“Oh...I’m sorry,” Misha apologized. “I would like to introduce you sometime later, and he’s a good person who would risk himself to protect others, but I have friends here, too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I did see them earlier,” Claire said.</p><p>“Since when?” Misha asked.</p><p>“I was in the Medical Ward when I saw you guys come,” Claire said. “I’m trying to remember, but were you the one holding a scythe?”</p><p>“Yeah, that was me,” Misha said.</p><p>Claire giggled, “Your hairpin really looks good on you. Have you heard about the Grim Reaper?”</p><p>“Um, no. Who’s that?” Misha narrowed her eyes with intrigue.</p><p>“When I was a girl, I read an old legend about an entity who guides the souls of the dead to the afterlife,” Claire explained. “This entity is a skeleton who wears a black robe, and holds a scythe.”</p><p>“Eh, that sounds a bit..spooky,” Misha commented.</p><p>Claire laughed, “Don’t worry. I don’t mean that as a bad thing.”</p><p>“Alright, and by the way,” Misha said with a curious look. “Since you saw us, why didn’t you come meet us?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Claire apologized. “I’m not good at meeting a lot of new people at the same time, so I shied away. Plus, I was also treating a boy who was terribly sick.”</p><p>“Wait, you mean Sho?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “I gave him medicine, and made sure he is stable now. He is currently asleep in the Medical Ward.”</p><p>“Ah, t-thank you very much,” Misha said. “Before we came here, we were looking for medicine to save him, and my brother was desperate. I’m sure he’s going to be grateful.”</p><p>“No need to worry,” Claire shook her head. “Besides being a God Eater, I’m also a medic so I want to help everyone as best as I could.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Misha said before she embarrassingly scratches her head. “I’m also a medic for my team, but I don’t think I know as much as you. I only know how to use...healing bullets to heal them, hehe.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “That’s OK. I can teach you what I know later on.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha said.</p><p>Then Claire sighed, “I’m sorry, but as much as I want to keep our conversation going, I’m on guard duty for my cargo right now so I can’t keep personal conversations going anymore.”</p><p>“I understand,” Misha agreed. “It was nice talking to you, Claire.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Claire smiled. “We should talk again sometime later.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it,” Misha waved at her. “See you later.”</p><p>Then Misha walked to the elevator to meet her friends on the bridge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Here you are,” Hugo said. “Perfect timing. We’re about to see our operator who will support us in our missions.”</p><p>“Alright,” Misha agreed.</p><p>They walked on the lower level, and gathered around the desk.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” Hugo greeted.</p><p>“Good afternoon, everyone,” The operator greeted them back. </p><p>“Welcome to the Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum. Let me introduce myself. My name is Amy Chrysanthemum, and I serve as an operator on this vessel.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wow, that is impressively professional,” Zeke said.</p><p>(“Hey, can it!”) Jerad tugged him. (“That’s rude. Let her finish.”)</p><p>“Ahem, so...this is the mission counter,” Amy continued on. “We post tasks that need to be performed in order to clear our course.”</p><p>“So, in short, you’re saying that if we want a job, then this is the place to go?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yep, that’s right,” Amy smiled. “In fact, it looked like something was posted just now.”</p><p>“But...we have a bit of a snag.”</p><p>“A snag?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“That’s right,” Hilda came to them. “Continuing our course would be like crossing a rope bridge blindfolded.”</p><p>“So, what?” Zeke argued. “You just walk forward.”</p><p>“Well, the snag is, there is something chewing on the ropes,” Hilda explained. “Caravans that conduct their operations are invariably equipped with a resonance radar.”</p><p>“It tracks local ash levels, and locates Aragami. It serves as our eyes and ears, giving us an advantage over potential threats. We have one on the mum, of course.”</p><p>“Sounds very useful,” Hugo commented.</p><p>“Essentially, if our resonance radar isn’t providing us with enough data, then it’s a big problem,” Hilda explained. “One of life-or-death magnitude.”</p><p>“So, is yours malfunctioning?” Hugo asked.</p><p>Hilda shook her head, “As the name suggests, the radar uses resonance so it needs someone with high resonance skill to operate it. We need a God Eater with high resonance ability to function as a navigator.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, we lost our last navigator to the Ash Storm, and we currently don’t have another candidate in our staff," Amy frowned.</p><p>“Navigator, huh?” Zeke said. “I like the sound of that! Let me give it a try!”</p><p>“Alright,” Hilda nodded. “Amy, go ahead and bypass the authorization system.”</p><p>“Okay. It’s open ma’am,” Amy complied.</p><p>“Go on, and give it a try,” Hugo told Zeke.</p><p>“Give your best shot,” Jerad encouraged him.</p><p>“We’re rooting for you, Zeke!” Misha cheered him on.</p><p>Zeke flexed himself, and then sat on the radar seat.</p><p>"Hrngg..."</p><p>“Hrrrrrrng..!”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Zeke’s killin’ it.”</p><p>“Pffft! Oh yes, he is,” Misha whispered back while trying to hold herself from laughing.</p><p>“Rrrrauuuuugh!”</p><p>Jerad and Misha started giggling with each quietly while Zeke took a deep breath, “So, how was I?”</p><p>“N-no. Insufficient range,” Amy quickly responded. “Maybe a 2-mile radius? Too small to keep us safe.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Misha exploded with laughter, and then Misha leaned on him to keep herself from falling. Hugo glanced at them before he smiled, and looked down, trying to keep himself from also laughing.</p><p>“No…,” Zeke whined.</p><p>“Nice try, Zeke,” Jerad let out a few more laughs before he gave him a thumb up.</p><p>“I could give it a shot..,” Hugo volunteered next.</p><p>“Alright,” Amy pressed a few buttons on her desk. “It’s ready.”</p><p>“You can do it, Hugo,” Misha cheered him on.</p><p>Hugo sat on the seat, and closed his eyes to concentrate. </p><p>After a few moments</p><p>“So, how was I?” Hugo calmly asked.</p><p>“Um, I don’t think you have the aptitude, Hugo,” Amy replied.</p><p>“Not one iota,” Zeke teased him.</p><p>“This is tougher than I thought,” Hugo commented.</p><p>“Our last navigator was born with a high resonance capability,” Hilda explained. “However, they still had training to see at least a 20-mile radius as well.”</p><p>Then Hugo stood up, “So, a high resonance ability is the key, huh?”</p><p>“If one of us can be contracted as a navigator, then maybe we can renegotiate royalties. Sounds like a workable deal to you?”</p><p>“Just so you know, I don’t pay for slipshod work,” Hilda replied.</p><p>“Of course not,” Hugo said, and then glanced at the two. “How about one of you guys give it a try?”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Misha enthusiastically raised her hand.</p><p>“Alright, go on ahead,” Hugo said.</p><p><em> ‘Ooooh yes! This is my chance to impress him,’ </em> Misha dreamt. <em> ‘I’ll show him!’ </em></p><p>“Do your best, sis,” Jerad encouraged her with his arms crossed.</p><p>Misha sat on the seat, and as she started concentrating, the radar started humming loudly, and then turned into thunderous, rumbling noises. It was starting to scare Jerad that he even started thinking about stopping her, worried that she might blow up the resonance radar. Fortunately, the resonance radar hummed down before he did.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amy gasped, “Ma’am, take a look at the display! I’ve never seen anything like this!”</p><p>“That’s 10...”</p><p>“No, a hundred miles, and it’s still expanding!”</p><p>Hilda walked over to take a look, “What?! </p><p>“You gotta be kidding! This is unreal!” Zeke commented.</p><p>“Did you do this?” Hilda bewilderingly asked.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “She has a real knack for resonance, but Jerad has it, too.” </p><p>“So...does that solve your problem?”</p><p>“I-incredible,” Hilda said, still trying to regain her composure. “And there’s also two of you?”</p><p>“Yep, I’m pretty sure he can do it, too,” Hugo bragged.</p><p>“No, I’ll keep doing that!” Misha objected while Jerad chuckled with pride.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll pass on this one,” Jerad added. “But I’ll do it whenever she’s not around.”</p><p>“We appreciate it,” Amy smiled. “Please stand by until I analyze the information from the resonance radar before you can safely go on a mission.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded, and then turned to Misha, “It pays to try, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Misha quickly agreed.</p><p>“Good job,” Hugo praised her.</p><p>Misha quietly gasped, <em> ‘D-did he just praise me? Yesss!’ </em></p><p>Jerad glanced at her for a second, and smiled.</p><p>“We’ve just proven even more that we’re a valuable asset,” Hugo said. “But that won’t be the end of our skill set. We’ll have more to show Hilda what we can do. You guys with me?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, we are,” Zeke said as he did an armlet bang with Hugo.</p><p>“I’ll kill whatever Aragami they throw at us,” Jerad added in. “Bring it on.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit. Thanks guys” Hugo praised them with a confident smile, and then the three left for the lobby while he stayed.</p><p>“You guys are a really lively bunch,” Hilda smiled. “And those two are very close. Are they..?”</p><p>Then Hugo glanced at Hilda, and laughed, “They’re actually twins.”</p><p>Then Hilda raised her eyes, “What? They don’t look very much alike."</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo replied. “Jerad told me that they’re fraternal twins, so not many people thought of them as that at first glance, but..please don’t let him hear that.”</p><p>“Hm, I see,” Hilda nodded. “It all makes sense now.”</p><hr/><p>In the lobby.</p><p>After Jerad, Zeke, and Misha entered the room, they saw a young girl, and she smiled.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome,” The young girl said. “You guys are the new people here, right? My name is Faith, and I’m a local merchant who sells wares here. Have a look around if anything strikes your fancy, and I have ammunition, food, and even snacks. I’ll even give you a discount as my first time buyers.”</p><p>“Whoa, sounds like a deal,” Zeke said. “You down to buy, Jerad? Hilda just paid us for clearing the way for her earlier, so why not make some use of it?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“Hm, I’ll buy that bag of chips over there,” Zeke pointed.</p><p>“You want it, you got it,” Faith smiled, and handed the bag to Zeke, and he gave her cash.</p><p>“Hmm, I think I’ll get that bag of candy over there for a start,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Right away,” Faith replied, and Jerad paid her.</p><p>He turned to Misha, “You want something, sis?”</p><p>“Wow..,” Misha said. “You even sell hygiene items. What’s your best shampoo and soap?”</p><p>“Hmhm, that depends,” Faith mischievously smiled. “This pack of shampoo and body soap here smells the best, and I even heard boys like it. What do you say?”</p><p>“Then, I’ll buy them,” Misha decided without the slightest hesitation. </p><p>“You got it," Then Faith handed her the items, and Misha paid her. Then Misha stared at her newly bought items, <em> ‘Hehe, this will be a start.’ </em></p><p>Though, unbeknownst to her, Jerad faintly smiled at her, and shrugged.</p><p>“That was a good start, and I hope I can sell more whatever you need. I keep everything in stock.”</p><p>“I guess it’s good to have a reliable merchant in the ship, huh?” Jerad commented.</p><p>Faith smiled, “The pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>Then the three walked to a nearby couch, but before they sat, they paused after seeing a sleeping creature on it.</p><p>“Is that..a cat?” Misha squinted at it. “I haven’t seen one for a while.”</p><p>“It seems so..,” Zeke agreed.</p><p>“You like my cat?” Hilda suddenly spoke behind them. “His name is Sleepypaws, and he’s a lazy felyne who often sleeps, so I gave him that name ever since he was a kitten. He only wakes up to eat, and then sleeps anywhere he wants. Finding him is like playing hide-and-seek.”</p><p>Zeke laughed, “That name does fit alright.”</p><p>“He’s also harmless, so feel free to touch him,” Hilda said. “Though, that's not going to wake him up.”</p><p>“He looks so cute,” Misha gleed before she started stroking the cat, and he did never react. Not even a small purr.</p><p>Hilda held her ear piece for a moment before she spoke, “Amy just finished analyzing the resonance radar, so you guys are ready to depart for a mission. Feel free to leave your belongings here for later, and don’t worry about others stealing them."</p><p>Then Hilda made quite a sinister smile, “And I won’t allow stealing in my ship, anyway. Plus, Faith will also look after them for you.”</p><p>They turned to her, and Faith waved.</p><p>“We appreciate it, thanks.” Misha nodded to Hilda, and then they left for the bridge.</p><hr/><p>Back in the bridge.</p><p>“You guys ready?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“I’m pumped,” Zeke replied.</p><p>"I have an itch that needs scratching,” Jerad added in.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Hugo,” Misha also pitched in.</p><p>“Alright," Hugo nodded. "This is our first mission for them, so look good guys."</p><p>“We have a few trucks for you in the loading dock, so pick whichever you like,” Hilda said. “We also need to get this done as soon as possible, because I need our ship to get underway tonight.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo acknowledged her. “Let’s move out.”</p><p>“By the way, which callsign do you want, Hugo?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Just call us Hounds,” Hugo answered.</p><p>“Roger, Hounds then,” Amy acknowledged him.</p><p>They went to the Laboratory Block, and went inside the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>“It’s the same process,” Ricardo said. “Just put your armlets in, and they will hand your God Arcs over.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo nodded, and then the Hounds went to their respective God Arcs storage unit to pick theirs. After Jerad grabbed his, he took a quick glance at that other spear God Arc before he turned away and moved with the others.</p><p>As they walked together across the block to the loading dock, Claire was about to pass through the storage area entrance after her inspection, but stopped and quietly watched the departing crew behind the door.</p><p><em> ‘Hm, they must be leaving for a mission.'  </em>Claire mused.</p><hr/><p>In the loading dock.</p><p>“Make sure you all come back safe. That’s the order from the owner,” Ricardo tossed the truck key to Hugo. “And good luck.”</p><p>Hugo caught the key, “We will.”</p><p>Then Ricardo nodded, “Sealing the inboard hatch, and opening the loading dock entrance.”</p><p>The dock entrance door hummed as it started rising while Hugo and the crew boarded a truck. </p><p>After the door finally opened, Hugo started the truck, “Whoa, it fired right up.”</p><p>“Yeah, unlike those run down things back in the Port,” Zeke pitched in. “Ricardo and Hilda must have been taking good care of these things.”</p><p>“Right, hopefully we won’t have to be back there again,” Hugo said. “OK, Zeke. Same drill, you’re still the navigator.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Zeke gladly complied.</p><p>“Alright, guys,” Hugo yelled at the back. “We’re moving out!”</p><p>Then he saw the twins give him a thumbs up before he turned, and then he shifted the lever in the middle and then the truck roared.</p><p>After the Hounds leave, and Ricardo shuts the loading dock, Hilda appeared behind him, “They’re such good people, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hilda agreed. “I really hope we can keep them, somehow.”</p><p>“What would be the problem?” Ricardo asked with concern.</p><p>“It’s the contract that they are still bound in,” Hilda held her chin. “I’ll find a way around it in the meantime, but please don’t let them know.”</p><p>“I understand, ma’am,” Ricardo slowly nodded.</p><hr/><p>20 minutes later in the Old City outskirts.</p><p>“This is it,” Hugo announced. “Hop off.”</p><p>The four disembarked, and then grabbed their God Arcs.</p><p>“Happy that we don’t have to ask someone to unlink our armlets anymore?” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Oh please, don’t remind us anymore of that?” Zeke replied.</p><p>“And I don’t want to hear that bastard’s voice again,” Jerad facepalmed. “I still want to punch the hell out of him.”</p><p>“Hahaha, right?” Hugo agreed with everyone. “Hopefully we won’t have to go back there, and we now have freedom to fight for.”</p><p>In spite of this, Hugo frowned when he remembered what Hilda told him that they are still bound by Pennywort’s contract. Are they truly free? He will have to find a way sooner or later.</p><p>Then Hugo shook off his thoughts, <em> ‘The only way is forward, and I’ll just have to wait and see.’ </em></p><p>“Let’s go,” Hugo said. “Let’s do our job.”</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke and others nodded.</p><hr/><p>Further into the Old City.</p><p>“Amy, this is Hugo,” Hugo called with radio. “We are on scene, and commencing operation.”</p><p>“Roger,” Amy said. “All instruments are green. Vitals are normal.”</p><p>“Alright, are you ready? Remember, the mission lasts until you’re back home, and your mission starts now. Good luck.”</p><p>“I could get really used to this,” Hugo commented. “Let’s get moving.”</p><p>Then the Hounds ran, and began their search around the city area.</p><p>“Like Jerad said earlier, it’s better than listening to that old creep in my ear,” Zeke pitched in.</p><p>“Hm?” Amy said.</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s a long story,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Axe Raiders. Up ahead!” Misha reported.</p><p>“Haha, it’s kill time!” Jerad said as he dashed with his charging spear.</p><p>“Let’s clean this up,” Hugo said as he charged.</p><p>“Hound 1 made contact with a primary target, and is in pursuit,” Amy reported.</p><p>“Huryahh!” Jerad leapt against an Axe Raider, and skewered it. </p><p>“Eat up!”</p><p>Then he finished it with a devour, and entered Burst mode, “My blood’s boiling, but I’m just getting warmed up…”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hiyaa!”</p><p>Hugo and Misha slayed two Axe Raiders, “Heh, your brother is getting heated already.”</p><p>“I hope he doesn’t hurt himself again...” Misha murmured.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Right, let’s move on.”</p><p>“Haa!” Zeke knocked an Axe Raider on its back with an uppercut before he quickly ran around it, and jumped, “Hrahh!!”</p><p>Then he smashed its head with his hammer.</p><p>“More Aragami detected two blocks west,” Amy reported. “Please eliminate them.”</p><p>“No problem,” Hugo agreed. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The team ran past two blocks, and as Amy reported, more Aragami were found in the area. Another herd of Axe Raiders.</p><p>“There they are,” Hugo said. “It’s starting to get dark, so let’s finish this up quickly and head home. Hilda wants out of here by tonight.”</p><p>“Roger,” Misha and Zeke acknowledged him.</p><p>“Perfect,” Jerad said. “I haven’t had enough fun yet. Let’s go!”</p><p>Then they ran against the herd. Hugo and Zeke charged toward a few Axe Raiders as they started pawing the ground. Hugo dashed against one and sliced it in one swing, and Zeke leapt, and smashed another’s head with a downswing.</p><p>“Hiiiyah!” Misha swung her extended scythe, and sliced a few more Aragami in one swing while Jerad dove past her against another one, and bashed its head with his shield. While still in mid-air, Jerad’s spearhead glowed purple and he finished it with Stardust Rain.</p><p>He evades a charge from another Axe Raider, and then stabbed its side with his spear. Then swung and tossed it away, and then he jumped.</p><p>“Hound 1, your Burst is almost gone,” Amy warned.</p><p>“That’s alright,” Jerad assured her as he charged his spear in mid air. “Because I got the last kill!”</p><p>“HRAH!”</p><p>Jerad performed a straight dive with his spear, and impacted the Aragami below him with an Oracle explosion, killing it.</p><p>“Good job. Your first mission is successful,” Amy announced on the radio. “Give a report once you get home.”</p><p>“First mission is a success,” Hugo gave everyone a thumbs up.</p><p>Jerad took a deep breath with a smile as his Burst aura faded, “Ahh, the murder afterglow. I love it.”</p><p>Amy giggled, “We’re waiting for you back home, and we also have dinner chow waiting for you.”</p><p>“Home, huh?” Misha murmured. “It feels nice hearing it…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo scratched his head. “No one would ever say such nice things back in the Port.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we won’t be back there again,” Hugo assured her. <em>‘I have to figure this out soon. There has to be a way.’</em></p><p>“Alright, guys. Let’s head home, and let’s all have a good dinner tonight.”</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later back to Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum.</p><p>The loading dock door opened, and the truck parked in. The Hounds disembarked, and found Ricardo waiting for them.</p><p>“Hey, welcome back,” Ricardo waved. “Congratulations on your first mission success.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo handed him the key.</p><p>“We’re going to get this ship moving shortly, so stand by in case something happens,” Ricardo said.</p><p>“Not a problem,” Hugo said. “Let’s store our God Arcs in, and go to the bridge.”</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Good work, everyone,” Hilda praised them. “You’re really good at what you do, and I hope I can depend more on you guys.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine,” Hugo said. “We’ll keep at it.”</p><p>“And Misha, before we leave, could you man the resonance radar again?" Hilda asked. "It’s important to maximize the detection range while departing, and sorry, if I’m bothering you a bit."</p><p>“Of course, ma’am. No problem at all,” Misha replied, and sat on the resonance radar.</p><p>“Thank you, and Amy, prepare this vessel to get underway,” Hilda ordered. “Let’s get this over with, so everyone can finally eat.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Amy acknowledged. “Switching to departure sequence.”</p><p>“Energy flow from the main accumulator established,” Ricardo reported. “Now sealing ash bulkhead layers 1 and 2.”</p><p>“Resonance radar navigation link complete,” Amy followed the report. “Harmonization rate at 30...60.., and now at 100 percent. Oracle sensor system is green. Ash density along our plotted course is 0.02 ppm, within tolerance.”</p><p>“The ash bulkheads are sealed,” Ricardo reported. “Activating the hull bias field barrier.”</p><p>“All systems are reading green,” Amy also reported. “The Chrysanthemum is ready to depart.”</p><p>“There’s no turning back now,” Hilda turned to Hugo. “Are you certain about this?”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t plan on turning back, anyway,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“This is the start of our big adventure! We’re more than pumped!” Zeke added.</p><p>Jerad quietly nodded in agreement with them, and then Hilda chuckled, “It’s good to see that kind of spirit. Very well.”</p><p>“Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum, casting off!”</p><p>Then the systems start humming up, and then rumbling soon follows. The Chrysanthemum is now underway.</p><p>“That takes care of it,” Hilda said. “Ricardo cooked you a nice dinner while you were out on a mission. You all must be hungry, right?”</p><p>Zeke’s stomach grumbled, and then he clutched it, “Yeah.”</p><p>Jerad and Hugo chuckled while Hilda smiled, “Dinner is in the galley, so please enjoy yourselves. You’ve earned it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hilda,” Hugo said, and Hilda waved before she headed to her office.</p><p>Misha eventually ran up to the bridge.</p><p>“It’s time for chow,” Hugo said.</p><hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>“Wow,” Misha looked in awe, and was almost drooling. “I haven’t eaten this kind of food for a while.”</p><p>Ricardo chuckled, “Knock yourself out.”</p><p>Everyone, including the kids started eating around the table, and Misha and Amy were sitting beside each other talking, and then laughing together time to time. Sho has not completely recovered from his illness yet but Jerad is glad to see him finally recover enough to walk again, and Misha would spoon feed the kid every now and then. Zeke eventually stuffed himself, and with food coma, was leaning on his hand on the table.</p><p>“So, how do you guys like it here?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Definitely much better than being in that Port,” Hugo replied. “To be honest, I’m still trying to get used to it. Us being treated like people instead of dogs.”</p><p>“Hm, I don’t blame you,” Ricardo said. “That place was pretty run down for such a wealthy Port, but I’m glad you’re finally out of that.”</p><p>Then Ricardo noticed Jerad staring at his red armlet.</p><p>“Wondering why I don’t fight despite being a God Eater?” Ricardo smiled.</p><p>“Huh? Uh, yeah,” Jerad admitted. “Why is that? I’m a bit curious.”</p><p>“Ehh, it’s quite a long story kid,” Ricardo frowned. “I used to be a big shot in Gleipnir, but that’s been long gone now. There are other things I’m also good at.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad said. “A jack of all trades, huh?”</p><p>“Yep,” Ricardo nodded.</p><p>“Hm, speaking of that,” Hugo said. “Could you tell us how you saved the kids back in Pennywort?”</p><p>“Hahaha! There’s not much to tell, really,” Ricardo said. “I just dealt with a few Ogretails then and there, and then I found Lil with everyone inside the cell.”</p><p>Then Ricardo patted Lil’s head, “She was pretty distressed, so I got really determined to save everyone, but the biggest star of that time was Keith.”</p><p>Then Ricardo glanced at Keith who was talking to the kids.</p><p>“Wai-. Keith, what?” Zeke shook himself awake. “Yeah, he scored an Aragami trying to protect the kids, but he told me that he wasn’t much of a fighter. To be honest, I think he did a good job.”</p><p>“Yeah, fighting isn’t really his forte,” Zeke explained. “That Port almost got rid of him until he found a way to make himself useful to them. I don’t know what I could have done if they took him away.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t be thinking that now,” Ricardo shook his head, and encouragingly patted Zeke’s shoulder. </p><p>“At least he’s still here with you, so keep taking care of him, OK? He’s a hard worker with a talent.”</p><p>“Will do,” Zeke murmured.</p><p>“It’s getting a bit late, so we gotta wrap this up,” Ricardo said. “You guys must be really tired, so get a lot of good rest tonight. I’ll take care of everything here.”</p><p>“Do you need help?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“It’s OK,” Ricardo waved. “You guys had it rougher than me today, so go get some rest.”</p><p>“And Jerad,” Ricardo called him. “Look after your sister, OK? Families staying together are rare these days.”</p><p>“I will,” Jerad nodded. “Thanks for the meal.”</p><p>“No problem,” Ricardo said. </p><p>Then everyone got up from the table, and headed for the Residential Block. They all eventually took a shower before going to bed, and Misha was eager to try the hygiene items she bought from Faith. After she finished, she took a whiff on her wrist.</p><p><em> ‘It’s just as what Faith said,’ </em> Misha mused. <em> ‘These do smell great, and I can’t wait until Hugo comments on this!’ </em></p><p>Then she shook her head, <em> ‘But I wonder where Claire is? I didn’t see her again after we met, and she’s nowhere here in sight. Ugh, I even forgot to tell everyone about her!’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh well, I can see her again tomorrow.’ </em>
</p><p>Then Misha entered the Female Cabin, and dressed herself in her nightgown. The comfortable feeling of it made her start feeling sleepy, and then she laid on her bed and wrapped herself with her blanket. The bed is incredibly comfortable unlike that sheet of cold steel that she slept on for years in that Port. Misha wished that they can stay like this forever, but remembered from Hilda that they are still bound by Pennywort's contract, so this life may not last. Everyone in this ship has been kind to them, and she hoped to never have to endure the daily harsh insults and overwork from the Port guards ever again. Misha wondered if what she wanted was too much to ask, and then started feeling tears seeping from her eyes. She quietly wiped them a few times until she gave in, and then started sobbing quietly.</p><p>However, she was unaware that there was already someone laying on a bunk bed above her who was awake, and quietly listened until Misha eventually drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got Discord? Please join God Eater International.</p><p>Invite link: https://discord.gg/v7WTfHb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A New God Eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning, Misha woke up, and looked at a clock in the room to see that it was 7:00 AM. Still feeling groggy, Misha made a big yawn, and slowly stood from her bed. She dressed down from her nightgown, geared herself up, and left for the bathroom to wash herself. After she finished and left, she saw her brother, Zeke, and Hugo walking across the hallway.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Misha waved.</p><p>“Good morning, sis.” Jerad greeted back.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hugo and Zeke greeted.</p><p>“Oh, man. I wish I could stay longer in bed,” Zeke moaned.</p><p>“Right, but we have to get ready for our next job,” Hugo said. “Let’s go to the bridge, and see what’s up.”</p><p>“OK,” Misha agreed, and then they boarded the elevator together.</p><p>Once on the bridge, they see Hilda on her captain’s seat, and is tapping on a small screen attached on her armrest.</p><p>“Good morning, Hilda,” Hugo greeted her.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hilda greeted back. “You all sleep well?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>Ricardo is cooking breakfast in the galley right now,” Hilda said. “You all should go on ahead, and eat.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo said, and they started walking towards the galley.</p><p>“What is that smell?” Zeke said as he sniffed. “It smells good.”</p><p>“Right?” Misha said. “It’s making me hungry already.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah,” Hugo scratched his head. “Let’s dine in before something pops up.”</p><p>Once they entered the galley, and as Hilda told them, they saw Ricardo cooking.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hugo waved at Ricardo.</p><p>“Hey, good morning, guys,” Ricardo greeted back. “How’s your sleep?”</p><p>“It was great,” Hugo replied. “It’s been ages since I slept well.”</p><p>“Great,” Ricardo commented. “Almost done here, so wait a little longer.”</p><p>“Alright,” Misha said, and then they all took their seat on the table.</p><p>“So, what were you dreaming, Zeke?” Hugo smiled. “You were mumbling in your sleep last night.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Zeke reared his head. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad chuckled. “You were fidgeting a bit on your bed, too. Can you tell us what it is?”</p><p>Zeke groaned, “Hell would I know! I don’t remember.”</p><p>Hugo and Jerad laughed, and then Misha spoke, “Was it about big spiders?”</p><p>“Oh, please cut that crap already,” Zeke shot at them before the other three laughed.</p><p>“OK, guys,” Ricardo called out. “It’s done.”</p><p>“I’ll help you out,” Hugo said, and then he helped Ricardo serve their meals on the table.</p><p>“By the way, where is Keith?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“He asked me to make a quick meal for him this morning,” Ricardo replied. “And I think he went to the God Arc Storage Vault to do maintenance on your God Arcs.”</p><p>“He’s quite a diligent kid.”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded. “He can work nonstop, and I don’t even know how he rests. He almost never complains, though.”</p><p>“He’s a good kid,” Ricardo commented. </p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo said. “He’s the one who kept our radios working, and saved our lives a lot for it.”</p><p>“He really looks like an important asset for you guys,” Ricardo said. “So, make sure you keep supporting him.”</p><p>“Always,” Hugo smiled. “I guess we’re done here, and let’s see Amy to check if we have any jobs today.”</p><p>“What if we don’t have any?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Then, we’ll find something else to do,” Hugo answered. “We gotta make ourselves useful. Let’s go.”</p><p>“And thanks for cooking for us, Ricardo.”</p><p>“No problemo,” Ricardo waved. “You guys fight for us, so I can’t let you guys fight with empty stomachs.”</p><p>“Appreciate it,” Hugo smiled.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Good morning, Amy,” Hugo greeted her.</p><p>“Good morning,” Amy greeted him back.</p><p>“Are there any jobs posted for us,” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Um, not at the moment,” Amy smiled. “Though, if you do have one later, someone will be joining you.”</p><p>“Someone..?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yes...but you haven’t met her yet?” Amy asked. “She’s currently guarding the Container Passage entrance right now.”</p><p>Then Misha raised her eyes, “Wait, I think I’ve met her before. Her name is Claire, and she’s a regular God Eater from Gleipnir.”</p><p>Then Jerad turned a sharp glance at Misha. </p><p>“That’s right,” Amy smiled. “When did you see her?”</p><p>“I met her yesterday in the Laboratory Block,” Misha replied.</p><p>“So how was this person? Did she say anything bad to you?” Jerad plainly asked.</p><p>“No, nothing bad at all,” Misha shook her head.</p><p>“OK…” Jerad said in a low, serious tone.</p><p>“Are you alright, brother?” Misha asked with concern. “You suddenly looked serious.”</p><p>“It’s nothing…” Jerad replied with the same tone.</p><p>“Anyway, I didn’t have much time to tour the entire ship yesterday,” Hugo rubbed his head. “But let’s go ahead, and meet her.”</p><p>“I think I’ll sit this out,” Zeke said. “I’d rather chill out in the lobby.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Hugo nodded, and then the three moved to the elevator. However, on their way there, Misha pondered about her brother’s sudden shift of demeanor.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What’s gotten into him?’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>They walked out of the elevator, and just as Amy told them, she was guarding an entrance door with a rifle in hand. Hugo, Jerad, and Misha started walking towards her, and Misha smiled and waved at Claire. After Claire returned the gesture, she took a quick glance at Hugo, and then raised her eyes at Jerad. She fixated her eyes at him for a while, but her reverie did not last long after she noticed his hostile gaze at her, and narrowed her eyes as she watched the three people approach her.</p><p>“What’s this?” Claire firmly asked.</p><p>“I was just wondering if it’s a common occurrence to find God Eaters from Gleipnir travelling with the caravans,” Hugo replied while Jerad quietly glanced at her God Eater armlet, confirming that she is the owner of that other spear God Arc in the vault.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I suppose you’re keeping an eye on some cargo back there. Is that right?”</p><p>Then Claire narrowed her eyes, “The area up ahead is under Gleipnir jurisdiction. I cannot allow you to proceed.”</p><p>“So, that means whatever you got stowed in there is a special delivery for Gleipnir,” Hugo pointed it out. “Is that right?”</p><p>Then Claire gasped.</p><p>“Pft!” Jerad looked away to hide his laughter. </p><p>
  <em> ‘This girl is not very bright, is she?'</em>
</p><p>However, he failed to realize that his sister was already glaring behind him, and then after he regained his composure, he looked back before he heard something ring in his head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Huh?’</em>
</p><p>Jerad blinked his eyes a few times, and moved closer to the door to squint.</p><p>Then Claire bashfully leaned back.</p><p>“U-um..excuse me..?” Claire stuttered as Jerad kept squinting, and then Hugo and Misha stared at him in shock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey...HEY!” Hugo shook his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, wake up!” Misha lightly shook his arm. “What are you doing, you creep?”</p><p>“W-wha?” Jerad shook his head.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“...Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Jerad stuttered. </p><p>
  <em> ‘What the hell was that?! Was that...a girl?’ </em>
</p><p>“Anyway, so tell me,” Hugo continued. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Gleipnir 6th Engineering Battalion, Special Transport Unit, Claire Victorious,” Claire stiffly replied.</p><p>“...”</p><p>After standing still for a few moments, Hugo scratched his head while Jerad tilted his to the side.</p><p><em> ‘How unbearably awkward,’ </em> Jerad grimaced. <em> ‘Jeez…’ </em></p><p>“You...can just call me Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Yes, the owner told me about you,” Claire added. “It seems you helped with clearing our route.”</p><p>“Understand that while I do applaud the work you’ve done, I cannot approve of any frivolous actions you take in the field. Don’t expect to garner any special favor for it.”</p><p>“Oh, great,” Hugo teased. “A teacher’s pet.”</p><p>No longer able longer hold himself, Jerad suddenly laughed.</p><p>“Frivolous, you say?” He grinned with a condescending tone. “I’m a 'frivolous' man with a spear myself, so I hope you can keep up.”</p><p>Misha could no longer bear her brother’s arrogance and Hugo’s rude manners. Then she gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oooh! I will make sure you both get an EARFUL for this!’ </em>
</p><p>“Hmph!” Claire snorted. “I’m only doing the job that I was assigned. If we’re in combat together, I will be trusting you to perform.”</p><p><em> ‘Really? Just who the hell did she think she is?'  </em>Jerad grimaced. <em> ‘I can’t stand her anymore. Dammit!’ </em></p><p>Then he sighed.</p><p>“I’m Jerad Pennywort, by the way,” He extended his hand out for a handshake, also giving her a plain look.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Huh..?” Claire shyly hesitated while Jerad kept his plain stared at her. “U-um...it was nice meeting you.”</p><p>Then Claire held his hand for a handshake.</p><p>“Heh, maybe we’ll get along after all,” Hugo leaned his elbow on Jerad, and smiled. “It’s a pleasure meeting you too, Claire.”</p><p>“L-likewise,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll be back to the bridge for now,” Hugo said. “We’ll see you later.”</p><p>Then Hugo and Jerad turned, and started walking back to the elevator. As soon as Jerad noticed his sister was not following them, he turned.</p><p>“You coming with us, sis?” Jerad asked.</p><p>Claire raised her eyes after realizing that Jerad was Misha’s brother she told her about yesterday.</p><p>“No..,” Misha coldly replied.</p><p>Then Jerad stared at her for a few moments, “Are you sure..?”</p><p>“Yes,” Misha quickly replied.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you soon up there, then,” Jerad shrugged, and then entered the elevator with Hugo.</p><p><em> ‘Definitely,’ </em> Misha almost growled.</p><p>As soon as Jerad and Hugo entered the elevator, and the door closed, Misha sighed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Claire,” Misha regrettably shook her head. “My brother is usually nice, and polite to everyone, but I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”</p><p>“I’m also at fault for this,” Claire frowned. “I was also rude to them, and got too defensive. I’m just not good at meeting a lot of people.”</p><p>“You don’t have to beat yourself too much for this,” Misha assured her. “I don’t think they were being fair to you in the first place, especially my brother, and I’m not impressed at all with what he did.”</p><p>"I will make sure I give them a piece of my mind."</p><p>Then she gritted her teeth.</p><p>“No wait,” Claire said. “Please don’t ruin your relationships with them for my sake.”</p><p>“It will be fine,” Misha said. “We’ve been together since we’re kids, so I’m pretty sure I can knock some sense into their heads.”</p><p>“And,” Misha continued on. “You saved Sho’s life so he owes you a debt, and I’m sure he’ll listen.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire smiled. “You’re a good person."</p><p>“Oh...Thanks,” Misha murmured. “Anyway, I have to get this out of my system, so I’ll see you in our next mission, Claire.”</p><p>“Take care,” Claire said, and then they waved at each other before Misha turned to the elevator. She will have a handful of lessons to teach those two.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>Misha walked out of the elevator, and with perfect timing, she found Jerad and Hugo talking to each other near the entrance. Already steaming, Misha walked up to them unnoticed.</p><p>“Man, that kid was pretty nervous, wasn’t she?” Hugo chuckled. “I might be a little too hard on her, so she probably hates me right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, but seriously,” Jerad also chuckled. “Cannot approve of our ‘frivolous’ actions, and expect not to..’garner special favors from it?’ Who did she seriously think she was? I almost puked my breakfast.”</p><p>Misha growled as the two laughed, and started clenching her fists. <em> ‘You boys…’ </em></p><p>Then Hugo and Jerad turned to her...</p><p>“YOU!”</p><p>
  <em> Wack </em>
</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“IDIOTS!”</p><p>
  <em> Crack </em>
</p><p>“Oww!”</p><p>Misha karate chopped Jerad and Hugo’s heads almost at the same time, and watched them grunting and grasping their heads. Then Hugo stood up.</p><p>“Hey, what’s this about?!” Hugo winced while still rubbing his head.</p><p>“What the hell, sis?!” Jerad finished rubbing his head, and then glanced at his hand.</p><p>“For your cheeky conversation with Claire earlier!” Misha snapped. “What were you two thinking?!”</p><p>“Jeez, calm down,” Hugo said. “I was just sizing her up.”</p><p>“I had reasons for that, sis,” Jerad coldly refuted. “But I’m gonna get real with you. You realize that those bastards who treated us like crap are regular God Eaters, right? And that Gleipnir owns them?! They are the ones who made our lives a living hell!”</p><p>“And so what?!” Misha yelled. “Do you think we are still in Pennywort?! What about Ricardo? You never hated him, did you?” </p><p>“Because he saved us, and our friends from that damn Port!” Jerad shot back. “How could I hate him?!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Misha glared further while she placed her hands on her waist. “Then I will make this clear for you, brother. If it wasn’t for Claire, Sho wouldn’t be with us right now!”</p><p>Jerad widened his eyes, "What?" </p><p>Then Misha continued on, “While you did everything you could to save his life, it was her who gave him medicine!”</p><p>After pausing for a few moments, he frowned, and closed his eyes.</p><p>“OK, fine..,” Jerad murmured. “I’ll apologize, and thank her later.”</p><p>“You better!” Misha shot at him.</p><p>“And you too, Hugo!”</p><p>“Ok, ok, I will,” Hugo agreed.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Something the matter?” Zeke came running to them.</p><p>“I’m teaching these two some manners,” Misha firmly replied to him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Hilda walked up to them. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping, but Jerad…”</p><p>Then she turned to him with sympathy, “I know you all went through a lot in that Port, but also understand that everyone in my vessel are good people, so please try not to be judgmental.”</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad murmured, looking away.</p><p>“I think Amy has a new job for you, so please see her,” Hilda informed them. “I’m sorry to push something on you at this time.”</p><p>“It’s OK. We’ll go right away,” Hugo nodded, and then they walked down on the bridge lower level to see her.</p><p>Hilda walked, and sat back on her seat. She sighed, and remembered how those two Pennywort AGEs were when she took them into this very same ship a few years ago. They were very timid at first, and would not even admit that they were hungry many times. It took those two quite a while to feel at home with her ship, and then her Port.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What has that Port done to these people?'</em>
</p><hr/><p>“So, have you met with Claire?” Amy smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo replied while Misha snorted behind him.</p><p>“...Alright, so I finally finished analyzing the resonance radar, and the beacons ahead of us are down and need repairs,” Amy briefed them. “And Keith also said he wanted to come along to fix them, so in a sense, this is also an escort mission to keep him safe.”</p><p>“Sounds fine,” Hugo nodded. “I’m sure Keith can defend himself despite not having a lot of experience, but we’ll keep him safe. He could also use a bit more of it.”</p><p>“Haha, I see,” Amy said. “I already informed Claire to prepare for our mission, and is already on her way to pick up her God Arc. This is your first time operating with a Gleipnir-licensed God Eater, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo answered.</p><p>“Please pay good attention to each other, and try building a good team relationship,” Amy smiled.</p><p>“We will,” Hugo waved. “Let’s go, everyone.”</p><p>Then they went to the God Arc Storage Vault, and found Claire already waiting by the entrance.</p><p>“Hi, again,” Hugo smiled, and waved at her. “I’d like to say, I’m sorry for being rude earlier.”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Claire said. “I’m also at fault for it, and I should have had more courtesy.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jerad remained quiet, and was looking away to his side. Misha took a quick glance at him before she turned back to Claire.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Claire,” Misha smiled. “Just stick with us, and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Then they entered the vault, and started picking up their God Arcs. Jerad moved to his God Arc, but before he inserted his armlet, he saw Claire waiting behind him. He paused for a few moments before he quietly moved over to give her enough room to squeeze by, and then he continued on to pick up his spear. Claire watched him grab his spear, and in her point of view, though a bit intimidating, his spear looked pretty cool especially after he grabbed and laid it on his shoulder, she thought he looked...stunning. Then she inserted her armlet in, and then grabbed hers.</p><p>“You all ready?” Hugo said. “Let’s go, and Keith, thanks for keeping our God Arcs in good shape.”</p><p>“I’m glad to be of help,” Keith replied.</p><p>“Haha, lil’ bro here is movin’ up,” Zeke grinned, and wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “You went from fixing little gadgets to now fixing our God Arcs? I’m really proud of ya, bud.”</p><p>“I’ll keep it up,” Keith proudly said.</p><p>“That’s my lil’ bro,” Zeke gave him a wink, and a thumbs up before giving him a few shoulder pats.</p><p>“This is a lively group,” Claire whispered to Misha.</p><p>“Yep,” Misha proudly nodded. "We've been sticking together through thick and thin."</p><hr/><p>In the loading dock.</p><p>“Here,” Ricardo tossed the key to Hugo. “Like always, you all come back in one piece, alright?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure we will,” Hugo nodded, and headed for the truck. “Get your gear in, and board. We’re moving!”</p><p>“Roger,” Everyone said.</p><p>Everyone stored their encased God Arcs inside, and boarded the passenger rear. Before climbing in, Claire took a quick look at Jerad who was still waiting outside before he turned to her and gestured her to board in, and he followed afterwards. Intending to be the last person to go onboard.</p><p>Then Ricardo stood by a panel, “Sealing the inboard hatch, and opening the loading dock entrance.”</p><p>After the entrance opened, Hugo started the truck, and departed.</p><hr/><p>During their trip inside the truck.</p><p>Claire was quietly staring down, and kept her knees huddled together with her hands held together on her lap. Jerad has been watching her for quite some time, and can almost see that she was nervous. He started contemplating on how he could start a conversation with her after what he did to her that morning, but knew he had to talk to her again sooner and later anyway, and he still owes her an apology. After a few moments, he sighed.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Jerad plainly asked her.</p><p>“Hm?” Claire was startled, and looked up. “Um yes, this is my first time on a real mission. I had a lot of good marks in joint training simulators with AGEs before, but I don’t know how bad the real thing is.”</p><p>Claire mentioning her simulated training with AGEs piqued Jerad’s curiosity. He wanted to ask how AGEs were treated there compared to them in Pennywort, but decided against it since it might become an uncomfortable topic for his sister and everyone else close by. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jerad assured her, and he can at least start repaying her by keeping her safe.</p><p>“I’ll look after you.”</p><p>“...Thanks,” Claire faintly smiled. “I appreciate it.”</p><p>After watching their conversation, Misha finally decided to join in, “Just remember what you trained for, and you'll be OK.”</p><p>“I haven’t introduced myself, right?” Keith reached his hand to her. “My name is Keith. Nice to meet you, Claire.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Claire shook hands with him.</p><p>Then the truck slowed to a stop.</p><p>“We’re here, guys.” Hugo yelled from the front. “Get out of the truck, and move out.”</p><hr/><p>In the Old City.</p><p>“Ash Crawler, this is Hound 3,” Hugo called on the radio. “We are on scene, and commencing operation.”</p><p>“Roger, Hound 3,” Amy acknowledged him. “Claire, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire quickly responded. “I’m fine. The ash density is within tolerance. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jerad slightly raised his eyes with concern.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “I have a P53c bias factor, so I should be fine.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Even with an ash-resistant bias factor, you should still be careful,” Amy advised her.</p><p>“I appreciate your concern,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Claire specializes in logistical support and first aid,” Amy informed everyone. “Ok, team. Use teamwork to bring down Aragami.”</p><p>“Hm, another medic, huh?” Jerad said. “That makes two now, besides my sister.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire smiled. “Your sister did tell me she is.”</p><p>“Oh..OK,” Jerad was surprised before he remembered that Claire talked with her earlier before they met.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you should get more careless, brother,” Misha narrowed her eyes at him. “You get hurt for being stupid next time, I won’t heal you.”</p><p>Jerad gave her a pained look, “Ow..you hurt me, sis.”</p><p>Claire giggled at the two bickering with each other.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s get going, and find those broken beacons,” Hugo said. “There is one in the north, and then the other in the east, but let’s all stick together and do one at a time.”</p><p>“And Keith,” Hugo turned to him. “Make sure you stick close to us, OK?”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith said.</p><p>“I’m already getting a bit impatient,” Jerad complained.</p><p>“Just hold on a bit more,” Hugo chuckled. “You’ll get your fix soon enough.”</p><p>“Let’s head east.”</p><hr/><p>10 minutes later.</p><p>“Aragami contact,” Hugo reported.</p><p>“Here they are,” Jerad stood beside Hugo, and tapped his spear on his shoulder a few times with a grin.</p><p>“Ogretails, and..,” Jerad slowly shook his head. </p><p>“Blast Spiders.”</p><p>Then Jerad turned to Zeke, “You can sit this out, if you want.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no!” Zeke irritably replied.</p><p>Everyone chuckled except Claire, and then Misha turned to her and whispered, “He's afraid spiders.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“I can still hear you, you know?” Zeke berated them.</p><p>“You sure?” Jerad grinned. “That only means more fun for me, but fine. Just don’t get any bad dreams tonight, and wake up screaming from your bed.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled again.</p><p>“Shut up,” Zeke growled at him, and readied his hammer. “Let’s get ‘em.”</p><p>“This is our first time together,” Claire said. “I’m counting on you.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Finally,” Jerad readied his spear. “It’s kill time.”</p><p>Then they rushed at the herd, and both Claire and Misha stayed on the rear to provide firing support. </p><p>“Hound 1 made contact with a secondary target, and is in pursuit,” Amy reported.</p><p>A Blast Spider fired a few beams at Jerad, but he leapt and pushed past them with his shield before he bashed it. Then he activated his devour in midair, and crushed the Aragami before entering Burst Mode.</p><p>After Claire and Misha exhausted their ammo, they both shifted their God Arcs. </p><p>“Let’s go, Claire,” Misha turned to her.</p><p>“Right,” Claire nodded, and they both rushed into the fight.</p><p>Misha rushed to a small group of Ogretails.</p><p>“Hiyahh!”</p><p>She swung a long and wide arc with her scythe, and sliced a few of them apart. Then Claire rushed beside Misha, and skewered another Ogretail, but as two more lunged at her, they were suddenly blown to the side by two gunshots. Claire turned to where the shots came from, and saw Jerad holding his sniper gun with smoke coming out of the barrel. Then he bashed another Ogretail behind him with his rifle as he turned before he shifted his God Arc back to spear, and then leapt and impaled the grounded Aragami.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hugo and Zeke fought Ogretails and Blast Spiders together. Already in Burst mode, Hugo jumped back from an Ogretail’s bite, and then leapt straight forward with a slice to bring it down. </p><p>Also in Burst mode, Zeke was repeatedly pounding a Blast Spider with his hammer.</p><p>“Die already, you stupid sonuva-!” Zeke jumped, and held his hammer overhead.</p><p>“HRAHH!” With a loud bang, he smashed the Aragami flat with a Grand Finale, and then it started humming.</p><p>“Oh, dammit!” Zeke jumped off right before it exploded. “I really hate these things…”</p><p>“Zeke!” Keith cried before Zeke turned at the Ogretail behind him, but Keith sliced it just in time.</p><p>“That was a good save,” Zeke sighed. “Thanks.”</p><hr/><p>“Hrrahh!” </p><p>Jerad kept thrusting his spear against an Ogretail’s chest until he slammed it against a brick wall, and cracked it.</p><p>“Haha, a simple attack like that won’t get me. Why can't you all entertain me a bit more?” Then Jerad shoved his spear through it a few more times before he yanked it off, and then the corpse slumped as the brick wall crumbled down with it. Then another Ogretail tried to lunge behind him with a bite, but he backflipped in time, and landed on its back.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Jerad stabbed his spear through its head, and after he slammed it against the ground, he pulled his spear up only to stab it again after it tried to bite him.</p><p>“Hmph,” Jerad grimaced while his Burst faded, and rested his spear on his shoulder. “Not enough.”</p><p>The rest of the group already finished while Claire quietly watched Jerad kill the last two Aragami in the area. She was perplexed.</p><p>“...Is he always like this?” Claire asked. “I’ve never seen or heard of a God Eater who enjoys slaying Aragami.”</p><p>“Haha, that’s how he is most of the time,” Hugo explained. “He likes being our frontliner, and is often the one who bags the most Aragami kills.”</p><p>“And welcome to my world..,” Misha sighed. “He’s a different person when he’s out on missions.”</p><p>“But don’t worry, though,” Hugo smiled. “He will get serious when needed be.”</p><p>Jerad eventually walked up to them, and Hugo looked at his mapping device.</p><p>“Hm, the east beacon isn’t far from here,” Hugo pointed at the screen. “It’s only about two blocks away.”</p><p>Then he pointed, “That way. Let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>10 minutes later.</p><p>“It should be around this area,” Hugo said. “That building, it should be on top of that.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Zeke said. “Another building storming?”</p><p>“Heh, that takes us back, huh?” Jerad tapped his spear on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hm?” Hugo glanced at the two.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke scratched his head. “Back when we’re scrounging medicine for Sho, Jerad and I had to storm a building ourselves to fix that device on the rooftop.”</p><p>“Haha, and then you scored a fancy kill?” Jerad grinned. </p><p>“Heh, really?” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, that will be a fun story to tell later,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Oh, I’d like to hear it,” Hugo chuckled. “Anyway, let’s go in there, and Keith, you stay behind everyone, OK? It’s only a two story building, but there could be Aragami in there.”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“I can almost guarantee that there are,” Jerad said before he turned to Claire. “And make sure you also stick behind us with Keith, OK?”</p><p>“Understood,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“I also can’t use my gun in there, because it’s too loud,” Jerad explained. “Can’t risk attracting more Aragami outside and then leveling that building with us in it, so I have to fight up close.”</p><p>“Hugo and I will take the lead, and scout.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Hugo nodded. “Let’s move.”</p><p>Then they quietly entered the building with Hugo and Jerad scouting ahead of them to ensure clearance in the area. The first floor is perfectly clear, and then Jerad took the lead upstairs. Once he peeked in, he paused and turned to them before he gave them a visual contact of three Aragami hand signals. Hugo nodded, but gestured him to wait, and then handed him a stun grenade. Jerad nodded in response, and pulled the pin before he carefully tossed it in the middle of sleeping Ogretails. Jerad and everyone braced themselves before it exploded.</p><p>“Haah!” Jerad rushed to a disoriented Ogretail, and impaled its chest with his spear while Hugo rushed in and decapitated another one with a swing. Misha and Claire positioned themselves, and pelted the last Aragami with their guns before Zeke rushed in to finish it off.</p><p>“Clear!” Hugo reported after scouting one side of the building.</p><p>“Clear!” Jerad also said after he stormed the other side of the building.</p><p>“Phew, at least that wasn’t as bad as last time,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad chuckled. “It was just us back then, and we didn’t have a stun grenade.”</p><p>“Where did you get one from?”</p><p>“Bought it from Faith,” Hugo answered. “Pretty handy, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke rubbed his nose. “Maybe I should get some myself later.”</p><p>“Good work, everyone,” Hugo praised. “Let’s head to the roof, and get the beacon working. Everyone else be on lookout.”</p><p>“Roger,” Misha and Claire nodded.</p><hr/><p>On the rooftop.</p><p>“Here’s the busted beacon,” Hugo said. </p><p>“OK, Keith, do your thing,” Zeke told him.</p><p>“Time to get to work,” Keith said, and pulled his tools out to start fixing it. Jerad shifted his God Arc into gun mode, and Misha and Claire also shifted theirs and took their positions. Zeke shifted his hammer into a shotgun, and guarded the entrance.</p><p>After 15 minutes, Keith finished repairing the beacon, and the light finally started blinking.</p><p>“There, done,” Keith rubbed his head.</p><p>“Whoa, that was quick,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“The synchronizer just needed rewiring,” Keith briefly explained. “Easy job.”</p><p>“That’s my brother, alright,” Zeke proudly commented.</p><p>“Ash Crawler to Hound 3,” Hugo called. “East beacon repair is complete, and moving on to the north beacon.”</p><p>“Roger,” Amy responded. “Beacon confirmed in resonance radar. Please proceed to the north beacon, and be careful.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Hugo replied. “Hound 3, out.”</p><p>“One more,” Hugo said. “Let’s move.”</p><p>After they left the building, Hugo pulled out his screen again, and checked.</p><p>“Hmm, north beacon is about 2 miles from here, so it’s going to be quite a walk.”</p><p>“Oh, man,” Zeke hunched down. “But whatever, it’s the last one.”</p><p>“This should be our only mission for today,” Hugo said. “We can all rest after.”</p><p>“So, how are you feeling so far, Claire?” Misha asked.</p><p>“I’m still fine,” Claire held her chest. “Not feeling anything odd, so far.”</p><p>Jerad stared at her for a few moments before he said, “Just let us know once you start feeling funny. Even some of us still have our limits.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Claire replied. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s get going,” Hugo said. “I don’t want us to be still out here after nightfall, and I’m sure Hilda also wouldn’t want that.”</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later.</p><p>“On top of another building?” Zeke whined.</p><p>“Yeah, but at least it’s only a single story,” Hugo said. “I don’t think we need Aragami clearance in there, but check first, anyway.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded, and ran in.</p><p>“Heh, I’m sure he volunteered on purpose,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Works for me, either way,” Hugo shrugged.</p><p>Then Jerad ran back, “It’s clear in there. No Aragami.”</p><p>“Good,” Hugo nodded. “Zeke and Keith, get up there and fix it. We’ll stand guard down here.”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke nodded. “Let’s go Keith.”</p><p>“Right,” Keith also nodded, and they both entered the building.</p><p>After a few minutes.</p><p>“Warning! Small groups of Aragami approaching your location,” Amy warned.</p><p>“Confirmed with visual contact on two Axe Raiders already approaching from the east,” Claire reported.</p><p>“Two Zygotes high up in the far west,” Misha pointed.</p><p>“Great..,” Jerad murmured. “I’m already starting to get bored. Bring it!”</p><p>Then he shifted his spear into a sniper gun, and blasted them. Hugo rushed against an Ogretail that ran from an alley, and sliced it down while Misha sliced another one before twirling her scythe and sliced another with an extended swing.</p><p>Claire shot two Axe Raiders down, and then Jerad saw another Axe Raider charging behind her. He activated his devour, and then it quickly stretched out and bit the Aragami before it tackled her.</p><p>“You need to watch your back more,” Jerad warned her. “Or you won’t last long.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded.</p><p>Then Jerad pulled the Aragami back, and crunched it into two before he entered Burst mode.</p><p>“Hayaah!” Misha sliced another Ogretail upwards, and then devoured it while still airborne, and then she also entered Burst mode.</p><p>“Keith, you gotta work fast,” Zeke warned. “We got hordes of Aragami coming.”</p><p>“I know,” Keith said. “But I also have to stay calm.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got your back,” Zeke said. “Oh, dammit! Two Zygotes.”</p><p>Then Zeke blasted two of them in quick succession, “Good thing I had slugs in this. Hurry up!”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hurahh!”</p><p>“Hiyahh!”</p><p>Jerad, Misha, and Hugo sliced several Aragami around the building, while Claire shot a few Zygotes down. After they stopped for a few moments, Jerad saw a shadow forming in front of him, and immediately jumped away before he heard a loud slam.</p><p>“Sneaky bastard..,” Jerad grimaced, and landed as Kongou started pounding his chest.</p><p>“That’s a medium Aragami,” Hugo muttered and turned to Claire. “Claire, keep your distance, and provide firing support!”</p><p>“Roger,” Claire nodded and started firing at it. Kongou jumped away from her line of fire, and then Misha swung a Vertical Fang at it, but it also dodged her attack.</p><p>“It’s too quick,” Misha cried.</p><p>“I got you,” Jerad leapt at it, but Kongou knelt back, and blasted itself with a cyclone and knocked him back.</p><p>“Brother!” Misha cried.</p><p>“I got him,” Claire shot a healing bullet at him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad dusted himself, and glared at the Aragami. “Annoying monkey.”</p><p>“Hiyahh!” Misha swung at Kongou with a Round Fang, but it jumped, and as Hugo anticipated, he quickly jumped up, and swung a successful slice at it. The Aragami fell down, and rolled.</p><p>“Hound 1 and Hound 2, Burst is almost out,” Amy warned.</p><p>“Brother, we have to finish this now,” Misha held her scythe at the ready, and she started glowing with a yellow aura.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Because, I don’t want to risk Claire getting hurt.’ </em>
</p><p>Hearing his sister in his mind, Jerad nodded, and also started glowing yellow before he also readied his spear. Claire watched the two in awe as they both flashed in a bright yellow light.</p><p>“That’s called Engage,” Hugo explained. “It’s our special ability.”</p><p>Then Claire nodded, and turned back to watch.</p><p>“HAA!” The twins rushed together, and then Kongou shot high pressure air from one of its back cannons at Misha, but she leapt and blocked it with her shield. She quickly closed in, and bashed Kongou’s face with it before she held her scythe up, and slashed across its shoulder.</p><p>The Aragami whimpered from its gash, and then Jerad rushed at it with a fully charged spear.</p><p>“HAAH!” Jerad thrust his spear against Kongou, and then rapidly unleashed bits of Oracle energy against it. Like a gatling tearing its target, Kongou was flailing from rapid hits before it was knocked back, and then as soon as it stood back up, it turned away and started running.</p><p>“Aragami escaping,” Amy warned. “It’s heading for the feeding ground. Pursue!”</p><p>“You’re not getting away,” Jerad quickly leapt towards a ledge, and jumped high above it. As Kongou was about to jump up to a ledge, Jerad charged his spear and then dove straight down against it, slamming it back to the ground and shattering plates of concrete. As soon as Jerad jumped off, Misha rushed in for the kill while holding her scythe back.</p><p>“You’re finished,” Misha cried. “HIYAAH!”</p><p>Misha swung her scythe with a Vertical Fang, and slammed it against Kongou. With her scythe planted in it, her blades glowed yellow before she quickly retracted it, and was followed with a loud clang. It sawed the Aragami into two, and it quickly vanished into dust. Then Misha knelt down from exhaustion as her Engage faded.</p><p>“Nice,” Zeke said as he arrived with Keith. “Beacon is working now.”</p><p>“Great job,” Hugo nodded. “Ash Crawler to Hound 3. North beacon is back online.”</p><p>“Confirmed from the resonance radar,” Amy replied. “Good job, team. Mission accomplished.”</p><p>“We’re waiting for you back home.”</p><p>“Ah, I love hearing that,” Zeke smiled. “And you’re not bad, Claire.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled. “And you guys are amazing. I’ve never seen AGEs fight like this before.”</p><p>Then Jerad raised his eyes at Claire for a brief moment, “Does that scare you at all..?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Claire shook her head. “But why would I?”</p><p>“...Nevermind, then.” Jerad looked down. “Forget I asked that.”</p><p>Then Misha quietly glanced at Jerad before Hugo spoke, “We better head back, because the sun is already setting down.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha agreed. “I’m already starving.”</p><hr/><p>Two hours later.</p><p>The Hounds safely returned to Chrysanthemum, and the Ash Crawler started moving shortly after they finished storing their God Arcs. They headed to the bridge, and Hilda was waiting for them.</p><p>“Amy told me how you guys did out there,” Hilda said. “Excellent work.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo nodded with a smile.</p><p>“And Keith, you have great technical skills,” Hilda smiled. “We could use a great mechanic like you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith scratched his head. </p><p>Hilda giggled, “No need to be modest. I’m just being truthful.”</p><p>Keith shyly chuckled.</p><p>“Ricardo is still cooking for dinner,” Hilda said. “So, feel free to stretch out, and rest for a bit.”</p><p>“I appreciate it,” Hugo said. “You guys hang around for a bit until dinner starts.”</p><p>“Alright,” Then everyone dispersed.</p><p>Hugo stayed with Zeke and Keith in the upper area, while Jerad, Claire, and Misha moved to the lower levels. Jerad went to a terminal to read information about Aragami to pass the time, but shortly after, he saw Lil and Marr standing beside Sho who was leaning on a guardrail. Jerad narrowed his eyes, and went to check on him.</p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p>Jerad walked over to Sho, “You OK?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Sho stuttered.</p><p>“He’s having motion sickness,” Lil said.<br/>“Umph!” Sho covered his mouth while Marr laughed.</p><p>“That’s not funny, Marr,” Then he lightly knocked the boy’s head.</p><p>“Oww,” Marr held his head.</p><p>“And don’t make a mess here,” Then Jerad pulled a small item out of his pocket. “Here, I got a sweet candy for you, so it should help you a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sho took the candy and ate it, and then Jerad rubbed the boy’s head.</p><p>“You seem fond of kids,” Claire suddenly spoke behind him.</p><p>Jerad was startled, and turned to see Claire and Misha behind him.</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Jerad murmured. “These kids lost their parents, and they don’t have anyone else to turn to. So, we gotta look after them, somehow.”</p><p>“He is hard on them sometimes,” Misha teasingly said.</p><p>“Oh, jeez,” Jerad sighed. “They need to be kept in line from time to time, you know?”</p><p>Then both girls giggled.</p><p>“OK, everyone,” Amy called out. “Dinner is ready, so enjoy your meal.”</p><hr/><p>In the galley, Ricardo and everyone sat on the table, and started eating. They talked about their last mission, and especially how Keith did great in fixing the beacons. And once they finished, they decided to talk about their past mission experiences.</p><p>“So, Jerad,” Hugo smiled. “Could you tell that story when you and Zeke stormed a building?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure,” Jerad agreed. “This happened the same day an Ash Storm came to Pennywort, and it was when we split up, and tried to scrounge medicine for Sho.”</p><p>Then Jerad patted Sho’s head, “And you should listen to this.”</p><p>“So, Zeke and I found the Oracle sensor in Point Bravo, and it was on top of a three story building. We knew there would be Aragami in there, so we decided to sneak our way to the rooftop, and then when we made it to the 3rd floor, well, they were in there.”</p><p>“Three sleeping Ogretails,” Zeke added.</p><p>“Now I can see why you took the lead on that sneak attack last mission,” Claire said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “So, Zeke and I came up with a plan, and then we snuck on two of them. We killed the two before they even knew what got ‘em, and then when the 3rd one woke up.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Zeke quickly rushed at it, and sent the poor thing flying off the building. And then I heard a weird noise after it fell, and peeked outside to check it out.”</p><p>“So, what did you see?” Misha asked with a smile.</p><p>“That thing fell and got stuck on a beam,” Then Jerad and Zeke laughed while Claire gasped. “That’s one hell of a kill we won’t see in a while.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“Then, you guys know the rest,” Jerad continued on. “That’s when we made it to the rooftop, and radioed you that the sensor was busted beyond repair.”</p><p>“Sneak attacks, huh?” Ricardo remarked. “Reminds of that lost friend of yours.”</p><p>“Who was it?” Hugo turned to him.</p><p>“It’s Shin,” Ricardo replied. “That kid has a knack for sneak attacks, especially on feeding Aragami, and he would slit them before they even realized he was there and not even a Kongou can hear his every step. He also likes using Snare Traps and Stun Grenades to give himself the advantage."</p><p>"He moves like a wind, and it’s even better that he wields a pair of swords.”</p><p>“That is...quite unconventional,” Claire commented.</p><p>Ricardo nodded, “I asked him where he learned those tricks from, and he told me he learned them from a salvaged data disc he found while he was on patrol with his partner, Trista. He spent a ton of time decrypting and reading it, and jeez, I thought ninjas are just people you only find in old Far East movies, but this kid made it a real thing. He even told me that he read this data called..The Book of Five Rings? He found a hell of a crazy data out there.”</p><p>“And with that being said,” Ricardo continued on. “The kid looks like he came from the Far East.”</p><p>“Far East?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a region the world used to call Asia,” Ricardo explained. “There used to be a Fenrir Branch there, but nobody knows what happened to them after the Calamity.”</p><p>“I see now,” Hugo said. “He does look a bit different from the rest of us.”</p><p>“Hmm, decrypting data, huh?” Keith expressed with great interest. “I think it’s something new that I should learn, and might prove useful for us.”</p><p>“I’d definitely say, go for it,” Ricardo encouraged him. “The world lost a lot of knowledge since the Calamity, so it’s definitely recommended that we recover as much data as we can, and another fun part of that is you might recover some interesting movies for you guys to watch.”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith cheered on. “Now I have something new and exciting to learn.”</p><p>Ricardo chuckled, “I’ll be rooting for you. Anyway, let’s wrap this up, and I still have a few things to do tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll help you out,” Hugo volunteered.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” Ricardo smiled, and then everyone helped him clean up the galley. After they finished, Zeke pulled a stack of cards out of his pocket.</p><p>“So, who wants Poker tonight?” Zeke smiled while waving the cards.</p><p>“I guess I’m down,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha added. “How about you, Claire?”</p><p>“I’m not good at it,” Claire replied. “But I guess I’ll play.”</p><p>“...I think I’ll pass this time,” Jerad waved.</p><p>“Aww, why not?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“I’m too tired to play right now,” Jerad plainly replied. “You guys go ahead, and have fun. Later.”</p><p>Misha glanced at Jerad for a few moments before he left, and then she sat with Claire.</p><p>“Alright, then,” Zeke shrugged. “And Keith?”</p><p>“I’ll pass, too,” Keith said. “I want to start reading about decrypting data tonight.”</p><p>Zeke groaned, “Fine, then."</p><p>Then he sat down. “So, who’s going to be the dealer this time?”</p><hr/><p>Jerad walked across the bridge, and then leaned on a guardrail near the elevator. He has not been feeling well since Misha scolded him and Hugo about their attitude towards Claire, and then he rested his head in his palm.</p><p>
  <em> “Do you think we are still in Pennywort?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I will make this clear for you, brother. If it wasn’t for Claire, Sho wouldn’t be with us right now!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “While you did everything you could to try saving his life, it was her who gave him medicine!” </em>
</p><p>Then Jerad grunted, and irritably raised his head before he walked into the elevator to head for the Male Cabin, hoping that he could clear his head.</p><hr/><p>10 minutes later back in the galley.</p><p>“Haha, I win again,” Zeke yelled.</p><p>“Jeez, with a Full House set too,” Hugo set his own cards on the table. “OK, I think we have to hit the sack. Hilda told me that we’re almost out of Pennywort, so we’ll definitely have another job tomorrow, and get some rest. You guys all excited?”</p><p>“Oh, hell yeah we are!” Zeke flexed his arms, and then turned to Misha. “By the way, what’s up with your brother? He seemed really down.”</p><p>“Must have been from what happened this morning,” Misha muttered.</p><p>Claire raised her eyes, “Misha, did you really-?”</p><p>“It’s OK, Claire,” Misha softly said. “I think he really needed it.”</p><p>“I’m not speaking for myself since I was just as guilty, but I think you were a bit too hard on him, Misha.” Hugo commented. “Your brother was just looking after you since Claire being a regular God Eater from Gleipnir, he thought she was going to antagonize us. You know him better than everyone how protective he is of you.”</p><p>Then he turned to Claire, “And sorry to make you hear that.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Claire shook her head. “But why? We are all on the same side fighting the same enemy.”</p><p>“I think it goes over the years we’ve been in that Port,” Hugo crossed his arms. “Most Port guards who beat us around were regular God Eaters, and he knew that most Ports including ours were run by Gleipnir, so I think he ended up hating both of them.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke added. “One time, he even picked a fight with a guard for insulting Misha, but luckily Ricardo was there to stop it. He could’ve been severely punished for it.”</p><p>“That’s horrible,” Claire frowned. “AGEs were only handled with strict supervision in Gleipnir HQ and were even well-fed, but I never realized they were treated worse in other Ports.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo slowly nodded. “And to be honest, I never knew he had this much resentment until he said this out loud himself. I can’t blame him, but I still think he needs to work that out since he can’t be thinking like this anymore now that we’re here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha frowned. “He started acting strange when I told him about you, Claire so I should have pressed further, and I don’t think he would have distrusted you if I told him that you saved Sho before you met.”</p><p>Then she shook her head, “I’m really sorry. I could have also prevented this from happening.”</p><p>“No need to apologize,” Claire slowly shook her head. “I’m just as guilty.”</p><p>“But, I also think he’s starting to warm up to you,” Misha looked up to her. “He did become concerned about you when he realized how nervous you were about our last mission.”</p><p>“He also rarely talked about himself,“ Hugo added. “There might have been a lot going on in his head than we know that he kept on bottling up.”</p><p>“I’ll try talking to him, sometime.”</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>Everyone already went to bed, but Claire had to stay up and write a daily report for Gleipnir before going to sleep. On her way to the cabin…</p><p>“Claire, can I talk to you for a bit?”</p><p>Claire suddenly turned around, and saw Jerad behind her.</p><p>“About what I did this morning,” Then Jerad paused for a bit. “I wanted to say, I’m sorry about earlier.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Claire timidly shook her head. “I’m also sorry for being rude to both of you, and I’m not very good at meeting a lot of people, so I got too defensive. I’m also admitting fault for it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad looked to his side and smiled. “I’m also not much of a talker, and everyone had to speak for me most of the time. I’m always that quiet person in the background, and I’m also not good at meeting new people.”</p><p>Then they awkwardly laughed together for a few moments before Jerad spoke.</p><p>“And my sister told me you were the one who saved Sho’s life, so thanks a lot for saving him,” Jerad smiled. “I’m glad he’s better now.”</p><p>“It’s OK,” Claire said. “I just wanted to help everyone.”</p><p>“I had a great time fighting with everyone,” Claire smiled. “I still have much to learn, but I’ll do my best to catch up, so please bear with me a little longer. I hope I won’t ever be a burden.”</p><p>“No, that’s not a problem at all,” Jerad waved his hand. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, and scratched his head, “You reminded me of my sister a long time ago when she was new, and I had to protect her until she learned to hold her own, so I’m used to it.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “How sweet of you.”</p><p>“W-well,” Jerad looked to his side, blushing. “She’s my only family, so... Anyway, I don’t want to keep you up late, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good night,” Claire smiled.</p><p>Jerad widened his eyes, “Oh...uh, good night.”</p><p>They smiled and waved at each other before they headed to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Demon That Dwells Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerad slowly woke up, and sat up from his bed. Somehow, he had a good sleep and felt some weight off of him before he stood up, and looked around the room. Hugo, Ricardo, and the kids are already gone, but Zeke was still asleep, so Jerad walked over to him.</p><p>“Hey,” Jerad started tugging. “Hey, wake up. It’s breakfast time or you’ll miss it.”</p><p>Zeke groaned, “Can you give me a few more minutes? This bed just doesn’t want to let me go...”</p><p>“...OK,” Jerad shrugged, and dressed himself into his gear.</p><p>After he finished, he left the cabin, and went to the bathroom to have his facial wash. Then after he left, he saw Claire in the hallway.</p><p>“Good morning,” Claire greeted him.</p><p>“Oh, good morning,” Jerad waved.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Jerad slowly nodded.</p><p>Misha also appeared from the cabin, and glanced at the two. Somehow, they are now acting more comfortable with each other, and he must have patched things up with her last night.</p><p>“Good morning,” Misha greeted them.</p><p>“Good morning, sis,” Jerad greeted her back.</p><p>“Where’s Zeke and Hugo?” Misha asked.</p><p>Jerad groaned, “Hugo is already gone, but Zeke is still in his bed, and I already tried to wake him up.”</p><p>“He’s going to miss his meal, if he doesn’t get up soon,” Misha said.</p><p>“I already told him,” Jerad shrugged. “But, that’s his problem now.”</p><p>“Let’s go ahead, and eat. Hugo and everyone else might be waiting for us.”</p><p>Then they left the Residential Area, and as soon as they entered the galley, they saw Hugo wearing an apron and cooking.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Hugo smiled while cooking.</p><p>“Good morning,” Keith greeted them.</p><p>Misha quietly gasped and covered her mouth, <em> ‘Hugo, he looks so…’ </em></p><p>“Hm? Is something wrong?” Hugo raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Jerad glanced at Misha behind him, and smiled before he shrugged, “Nah, my sister just thinks you’re cu-.”</p><p>“Be quiet!” Misha cried, and kicked Jerad’s back leg.</p><p>“Ow!” Jerad winced and gripped his thigh. “Dammit..!”</p><p><em> ‘I swear, brother!’ </em>Misha glared at him with a red face while Claire giggled.</p><p>Hugo just stared blankly at the two before he finished cooking, “OK…I just finished.”</p><p>Then Hugo set all the food on the table, and everyone sat down.</p><p>“When did you learn how to cook?” Misha asked.</p><p>“I woke up early this morning, and had Ricardo teach me,” Hugo replied. “He’s a busy guy, so I thought I should help to get some weight off of him, at least.”</p><p>“I already asked Amy about today’s job, but nothing came out yet,” Hugo said before taking his first bite. “And by the way, where’s Zeke?</p><p>“He’s still on his bed, and didn’t want to get up yet,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“OK?” Hugo said before he plainly smiled. “So, if he doesn’t make it on time, who wants to get parts of his meal for seconds?”</p><p>“That isn’t very nice, Hugo,” Claire commented.</p><p>“Hey,” Hugo shrugged. “You snooze, you lose, right? He has 15 minutes to save his chow. So, how about you, Jerad? Which one?”</p><p>“I guess I’ll take the sausages,” Jerad answered.</p><p>“Then, I’ll take the fried eggs,” Misha added in.</p><p>“I’ll pass,” Claire waved. “I have to watch my weight.”</p><p>“Then I’ll take the bacon,” Hugo grinned. “15 minutes, starting now.”</p><p>Everyone on the dining table chuckled, and Keith sighed.</p><p>Then Ricardo entered the galley.</p><p>“How’s it going guys?” Ricardo sat on the table. “And thanks for filling in for me.”</p><p>“No problem,” Hugo said. “Trying to find more ways to be more helpful.”</p><p>“So, what were you all up to? And where’s the other guy?”</p><p>“Oh, about him,” Hugo said. “He’s still in his bed, and we just talked about which part of his meal we’ll take for seconds if he doesn’t come here within 15 minutes.”</p><p>Ricardo chuckled, “That kid will have to learn soon.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo said. “You know, I’m kinda noticing that this crew is full of misfits. Not that I think it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>Then Ricardo laughed, “Don’t let the owner hear that, but I do agree with you. She does get many kinds of people into her Port, and is never the one to judge others at first glance. She’s all about merit.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Hugo smiled. “And we’re already trying to prove ourselves.”</p><p>“You guys have been doing great,” Ricardo nodded.</p><p>Then Hugo glanced at the clock, “Oh, look. 15 minutes is already up. You guys ready?”</p><p>Jerad, and Misha nodded before they started reaching for Zeke’s meal with their forks while grinning. Right before Jerad’s fork touches the sausage, the entrance suddenly slid open.</p><p>“Whoo, I made it just in time,” Zeke took a deep breath before he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“And what are you guys doing with my FOOD?”</p><p>“Oh, I thought you won’t make it,” Hugo mockingly replied. “So, we thought we should take it since you won’t need it. Can’t be wasting supplies in this ship, right?”</p><p>“But, that’s still mine,” Zeke argued.</p><p>“Then wake up earlier next time,” Hugo glared at him. “This isn’t your personal home, so you have to run by the schedule.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Zeke sighed.</p><p>“Anyway, Amy said we don’t have a job yet,” Hugo told him. “So luckily, you still got time to eat.”</p><hr/><p>15 minutes later.</p><p>“Just finished,” Zeke sighed, and patted his tummy.</p><p>Then they felt the Ash Crawler slow to a stop, and Hugo heard a beep from his ear piece. He held it for a few moments before he spoke.</p><p>“Amy just told me that she has a new job for us,” Hugo said. “Let’s head for the bridge.”</p><p>“Man, just when we’re almost out of this place,” Zeke shrugged.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Right? Just one more push, and we won’t have to think about this place for a while. Just think of the positive side, like what you said the other day: ‘our real adventure begins’ after this.”</p><p>“Are you all ready?”</p><p>“Oh yes, we are,” Misha nodded with enthusiasm.</p><p>“...I guess so,” Jerad shrugged. “Whatever works for me.”</p><p>“Should you at least, be a bit more positive like your sister?” Claire asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, really,” Jerad shrugged again. “As long as I keep fighting Aragami, I'm all for it.”</p><p>Then Claire sighed, “OK, then…”</p><p>Misha giggled, “That’s how he is, Claire. He’s a battle maniac.”</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Hello, Amy,” Hugo greeted her. “So, what’s coming up?”</p><p>“We detected multiple Aragami towards the ruined city outskirts,” Amy reported. “It’s too risky for us to pass through, so we’ll have to ask you to clear the way.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo said.</p><p>“But to be safe, let’s analyze the area further before we send you,” Hilda said. “Misha, could you recharge the resonance radar again?”</p><p>“Right away, ma’am.” Misha quickly agreed, and sat on the resonance radar seat. The radar shined brighter, and then as Amy looked at the screen, she slightly raised her eyes.</p><p>“There are more Aragami found in the area,” Amy reported. “But due to the much larger new ones found, I’m afraid it might be best that I take the time to analyze it first. It’s to better keep you safe.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine with it,” Hugo nodded. “Thanks for looking after us.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Amy smiled. “Please stand by for now until I’m finished.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded, and then everyone dispersed around the bridge. Claire and Misha stayed near Amy’s counter, and Hugo and Jerad walked near the elevator entrance. Hugo leaned forward on a guardrail while Jerad leaned back.</p><p>“Hm, it feels like you’ve waited forever, huh?” Hugo said. “But once things start moving, it goes really fast.”</p><p>Jerad quietly nodded at him.</p><p>“I mean, look where we are now. Remember what I was saying earlier?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Which one?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“That after all that time we’re locked up, we’re finally outside,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that time you were crazy for depending on the Ash Storm to get us out,” Jerad chuckled, and then looked to his side. “I still can’t believe you’re right.”</p><p>Then Hugo laughed, “Yeah, but you know, the real problem now reared its ugly head. What do you think we'll do now that we’re here?”</p><p>“Hmm..,” Jerad spaced out for a bit. “I can’t really guess, but make money?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Hugo smiled. “I made up my mind a long time ago. From now on, we’re living in a world driven by action, and we’ll buy back our freedom by fighting.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Sounds good.”</p><p>“Right?” Hugo asked. “And after that, we’ll build a Port of our own.”</p><p>Then Jerad paused for a few moments, “A Port..?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “It’ll be a place where people can help each other, and work toward their dreams.”</p><p>“But… I’m gonna need a lot of help from you. Are you on board for this?”</p><p>“Hmm..,” Jerad stared down. “It’s a crazy dream, but…”</p><p>Then he looked up at him, “I guess I am. Whatever it is you want to do, man.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, and stayed quiet for a bit before he said, “Thanks...that really means a lot.”</p><p>“Well,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s give the kids the good news, and they have nothing to be afraid of anymore.”</p><p>“It might be a lie for now, but it will be okay if we make it the truth someday.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad muttered. <em> ‘As long as it will make Misha happy for now…’ </em></p><p>Jerad closed his eyes until Ricardo and everyone including the kids came to them.</p><p>“Hey, have you seen our training room yet?” Ricardo waved at the two, and then Hugo and Jerad shook their heads.</p><p>“That’s alright,” Ricardo said. “Come, I’ll show you guys a fun place to keep yourselves in top shape.”</p><hr/><p>In the training room in the lowest level.</p><p>“Whoa,” Zeke ran in the middle of the large room, and looked around. “This place is incredibly huge! You guys have all the equipment and weights, and there are even two large spaces in here...but what are those for?”</p><p>“The wide area is for sparring, or practicing your God Arcs,” Ricardo explained, and then pointed at a large weapon rack. “But we also have dummy God Arcs to fit all your styles.”</p><p>“And that narrow area is a shooting range where you can practice your marksmanship, or try out some bullets you make.”</p><p>“This is perfect,” Hugo nodded while rubbing his chin. “We can all train here, if jobs slow down and we have nothing else to do, and better yet, we can start training the kids before they become old enough to start fighting.”</p><p>“What do you say, Jerad and Zeke?”</p><p>“I’m definitely down,” Zeke flexed his arm. “This whole place is getting me pumped already, and I wanna train the kids.”</p><p>“I don’t mind them at all,” Jerad said. “ I could teach them a thing or two.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Misha teasingly cooed, and turned to the kids. “You kids better watch out, because he might work you all hard.”</p><p>“Eh?!” Lil panicked while Marr snorted, “Bring it on, then! I couldn’t wait to officially become a God Eater!”</p><p>Then Jerad grinned, “Hehe, I like your spirit already, but don’t worry. I won’t kill you.”</p><p>“Just don’t ever teach them how to have fun fighting Aragami,” Hugo teased. “It isn’t a sport, and you might rub it on them.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Jerad shrugged. “But if it did, then that’s on them.”</p><p>“I can work on my marksmanship here,” Claire said. “To be honest, I still need a lot of work with my aim.”</p><p>“Heh, we have this guy here to teach you,” Hugo laid his arm on Jerad’s shoulder, and pointed at him. “He’s the sharpshooter in our team.”</p><p>Then Jerad groaned.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Claire raised her eyes. “You do have amazing accuracy, so can you help me improve?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess so..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Thank you,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“With him teaching you, I’m sure in a few days, you’ll be shooting every Aragami between their eyes,” Zeke laughed.</p><p>Then Jerad rolled his eyes before Hugo suddenly wrapped his arm over Jerad’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, stop selling yourself short, OK?” Hugo said in a low tone. “We’re just being honest, and you are a skilled shooter. Remember our talk about buying back our freedom, and then building our Port? If we want to make money, then we’ll have to start acting like a business.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad hesitantly nodded before Hugo patted his shoulder.</p><p>Misha watched the two whispering to each other, and wondered what they were just talking about before she turned to Claire.</p><p>“My brother also taught me how to aim in the field,” Misha said. “I’m sure you’ll learn a lot from him.”</p><p>“Attention all Hounds. Please assemble on the bridge for a mission brief,” Amy announced. “I repeat. Please assemble on the bridge for a mission brief.”</p><p>“This is it,” Hugo said. “Let’s head over there, and see what Amy has to tell us.”</p><hr/><p>Back on the bridge.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“I just finished analyzing the data from the resonance radar, and besides what we found earlier,” Amy replied. “We also found multiple medium Aragami in the surrounding area of our intended course. So, I’d say you have a 67% probability of encountering one or two.”</p><p>“Make sure you prepare yourselves, just in case,” Hilda said. “And Claire is still new in your group, so make sure to keep her safe if an encounter with a medium Aragami happens.”</p><p>“No need to worry, ma’am.” Claire nodded. “I won’t fail.”</p><p>“Please be careful, everyone,” Amy warned. “This is our last mission in this area, and we shouldn’t be having more for a while once we’re out.”</p><p>“We got it,” Hugo nodded. “Everyone, stock up with whatever you need, and let’s move out.”</p><hr/><p>1.5 hours later near the Old City outskirts.</p><p>“Ash Crawler, this is Hound 3,” Hugo said over the radio. “We are on scene, and commencing operation.”</p><p>“Roger, Hound 3,” Amy answered. “Commence operation, but exercise extreme caution.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Hugo said. “Let’s go guys, this is our last mission here.”</p><p>“Right on,” Zeke replied before the team ran further into the city.</p><p>“Dreadpikes, huh?” Hugo said. “First time I’ve seen those.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Jerad commented. “I’m tired of killing Axe Raiders, Ogretails, and…”</p><p>Then he took a quick glance at Zeke, “Blast Spiders.”</p><p>“Heh, a little more variety for a change, huh?” Hugo smirked.</p><p>“Definitely,” Jerad replied. “Let’s kill ‘em.”</p><p>Then they rushed to a group of them, and Hugo brought one down in one slice.</p><p>“Hiyah!” Misha slammed her extended scythe down, and sliced another one in two, and then Claire stood beside her and pelted another one with her gun.</p><p>Then two Dreadpikes dove into the ground, and burrowed themselves.</p><p>“What the?!” Hugo cried. “Spread out! It’s just like Barbarius last week!”</p><p>“Barbarius?” Claire paused.</p><p>“Claire, run! One of them is coming for you!” Jerad cried, and then right after Claire ran, a Dreadpike popped out of the ground very close to her, and rarely missed, but the impact caused her to lose balance and stumble down. Right before the Aragami landed, Jerad blasted it to bits.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Jerad reached his hand to her. </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Claire nodded, and took his hand.</p><p>Meanwhile, Zeke jumped back right before the last Dreadpike jumped from underground, and after it landed, he leapt in and smashed it with his hammer.</p><p>“Last one,” Zeke said.</p><p>“This area is clear,” Hugo announced. “Let’s proceed further east.”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke said before they ran further into the city, and after passing a few blocks.</p><p>“More Aragami incoming,” Amy reported.</p><p>“Ogretails, huh?” Jerad murmured as he watched a herd of Ogretails growl. “These things are everywhere, but I’m not complaining.”</p><p>“Not much of a threat,” Hugo said before he held his sword at the ready. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Misha and Claire started firing together at the herd while the other three rushed in. Jerad rushed in with his charged spear, and skewered it before he pushed it down and shoved it through its chest.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hugo and Zeke ran together against the herd, and Zeke swooped his hammer against an Ogretail’s leg, and tripped it before he finished it off with a smash on its head. Hugo sliced and brought down another Ogretail, and then quickly ran and sliced another one.</p><p>After Misha exhausted her ammo, she shifted her God Arc into a scythe before Claire also shifted her’s into a spear, and rushed in together.</p><p>“Hiiiyah!” Misha sliced two Ogretails in one swing while Claire stabbed an Ogretail through its chest, and then Misha devoured another one with her God Arc and entered Burst mode. </p><p>“HAAH!” Jerad skewered another through its head with his spear, and also pushed it down before he tilted his spear sideways to finish it off.</p><p>“Last one..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Warning! Medium Aragami approaching your area,” Amy warned. “Aragami identified as Nemain.”</p><p>“It’s just what I’m afraid of,” Hugo commented.</p><p>Then they saw a Nemain appear from a cliff, and growled like an eagle before it jumped off. It pointed its blade at Jerad.</p><p>“Heh, you got some beef on me?” Jerad smirked. “Bring it on.”</p><p>Nemain held its bladed arm back, and leapt at him, but he blocked it just in time with his shield.</p><p>“Is that all you got?!” Jerad held his shield against it before he parried it back, and tried to stab back with his spear, but it also dodged his attack.</p><p>“Haaa!” Hugo rushed in, and swung his sword, but Nemain blocked it with one arm, and then used the other to block Jerad's swing.</p><p>“Haaa!” Zeke rushed in before Nemain knocked both Hugo and Jerad aside, and blocked his heavy attack with both arms before it knocked him back. Then it tried to stab at Zeke, and he barely defended himself with his hammer, but before it struck him with its other arm, it took a few shots on its chest.</p><p>The Aragami turned to see that it was Claire, and after she hesitantly took a step back, it charged at her with its arm pointed forward. Claire blocked the attack, and she held on with her shield.</p><p>“Haa!” Jerad struck its side with a thrust, and pushed the Aragami away from her. “Why don’t you face me instead, Aragami?”</p><p>Then Nemain rushed at him, and made consecutive thrusts. Jerad dodged every one of them before backflipping, and then it turned at Claire again.</p><p><em> ‘What?’ </em> Jerad grimaced. <em> ‘Why?’ </em></p><p>Then Nemain ran again for Claire, and tried to strike her, but she managed to block the attack before Misha and Hugo rushed at it. Nemain turned to them and blocked Hugo’s attack, but unable to defend itself against Misha’s scythe while in Burst, she managed to land a slice at it.</p><p>The Aragami recoiled back, and while it was still recovering.</p><p>“Hrah!” Zeke managed to land a hit on its belly and sent it flying back. It gets up again, and as Hugo rushes in, Nemain counters it with a strong thrust. Hugo gasped, and right before the blade reached him, Misha leapt to its side, and sliced its left arm off. The Aragami flinched, and cried before Hugo landed a successful slice at it.</p><p>“Thanks, Misha.” Hugo turned to her, and Misha smiled and gave him a nod.</p><p>Then Jerad rushed in to try finishing it off, and Nemain still successfully blocked his attack. Then it aggressively knocked him aside, and made a shrieking cry.</p><p>“Be careful, everyone!” Hugo cried. “A wounded Aragami can be dangerous!”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke, Claire, and Misha nodded, and then three rushed at it. The Nemain aggressively swept Claire’s attack and sent flying and rolling down, and then also swept both Zeke and Misha’s aside. Then it turned at Claire, and rushed with its last arm pointing at her</p><p><em> ‘It turned at Claire again?’ </em> Jerad mused before remembering Hugo’s warning, and then he widened his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> ‘No! That bastard knows she is the most vulnerable of us, and will try taking her with it before it goes down.’ </em>
</p><p>Jerad shifted his God Arc into a sniper gun, and as Nemain’s blade closed onto Claire, it was stopped by Jerad’s shot.</p><p>“Now, Claire!” Jerad cried. “Kill it while it still has its guard down!”</p><p>“Haaaa!” Claire firmly held her spear and thrusted it against the disoriented Aragami’s chest.</p><p>The Aragami let out its last shriek before it fell down, and then Claire stared blankly at it while panting before everyone started approaching her.</p><p>“That’s your first kill, huh?” Hugo smiled. “Congratulations, Claire. You’re getting better.”</p><p>Then she turned to them with a weary smile, “Thanks.”</p><p>As Claire started walking towards them, she noticed Jerad’s eyes widening in fear, and then she paused before turning to see Nemain already up to its kneeling position with its arm raised.</p><p>“CLAIRE, WATCH OUT!” Hugo screamed as him, Misha, and Zeke started rushing in to save her.</p><p>“CLAIRE!” Misha cried in fear as Nemain was about to strike her, and Claire braced herself.</p><p>Jerad sprinted fast, and jumped.</p><p>“HAHHH!” Jerad desperately threw his spear, and struck the Aragami before it fatally struck her. The force was strong enough to impale it against a decayed wall behind it, and then the impact caused it to collapse on top of it. Everyone paused after seeing what happened, and turned to see Jerad landed back to the ground.</p><p>After Jerad stumbled, he panted and worriedly glanced at Claire to confirm that she was unharmed.</p><p><em> ‘That was close..,’ </em> Jerad shakingly thought, and slowly shook his head. What would he do if that thing actually struck her?</p><p>Then he slowly stood up and recovered his breath while everyone walked up to Claire.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re OK,” Misha said with pure relief.</p><p>“That was really close,” Hugo said, and turned to Jerad. “And that was a good save.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke hung his hammer over his shoulder. “And that throw was very on-point, and I give you 10 out of 10 on that.”</p><p>Jerad did not reply, and instead, turned a pained look at Claire.</p><p>“I almost failed you,” Jerad regretfully told her. “But next time, never turn away from a downed Aragami when you’re close until you pull its core out, or it becomes dust.”</p><p>After Claire silently nodded, Jerad turned away, and started walking towards the impaled Aragami.</p><p>“W-what are you going to do?” Claire stuttered.</p><p>Then Jerad stopped, and slowly turned an icy gaze at her, “This bastard is still alive, and I’m about to teach it a lesson.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure it won’t die painlessly.”</p><p>Then Jerad turned away from her, and continued on. Claire froze after seeing those terrifying eyes, and felt that there is something different about him.</p><p>He stopped in front of the laying Aragami, and observed that while still sitting quite tall against the ruined wall, the rubble on it should give him enough leverage once he steps up on them. His spear is still sticking firmly against the Aragami's chest, but that can wait until he is done, and not to mention that the rubble still keeps its upper body exposed. Then he started cracking his fists.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This is just perfect.’ </em>
</p><p>He eventually stepped up over the rocks, and once he reached the top, he grimaced at the Nemain’s face in front of him. It suddenly moved, and raised its arm.</p><p>“Jerad!” Zeke cried while Hugo and Misha readied their God Arcs.</p><p>Claire gasped as she saw Jerad caught its arm on his shoulder, and locked his left arm around it. She can see that there is blood dripping from his shoulder, and luckily it was struck by the least sharp part of its blade.</p><p>“Stay back!” Jerad yelled at them before he turned back at the Aragami, and started gritting his teeth. The four stopped as he started grunting, and tightened his hold around the Aragami’s arm until it suddenly off. As it let out a loud, shrieking cry, he threw its dismembered arm aside.</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>Jerad silenced it with a hard hook to its face before he followed it with another one, and then started punching it repeatedly.</p><p>“Picking on the weak, ha?!” Jerad taunted as he continued his assault.</p><p>“But how is it like to be on that other end now?!”</p><p>“You little shit!”</p><p>Then he grabbed its scalp with his left hand, and punched its face with his right hand before he followed it with a left swing. Panting, Jerad paused, and stared at the unmoving Aragami. He felt a familiar fire surging in him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> ‘Have you heard? The brat just fought like a demon, and wiped out a large herd of Aragami by himself. He was the only one left.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Heh, he’s an AGE, so what do you expect? He’s just a monster who only cared for himself, and should have died with the rest of them. A more fitting end, wouldn't you say? Hahahaha!’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>“I...I..,” Jerad painfully muttered before he saw the Aragami slowly gaze back at him, and then he snarled, gritting his teeth.</p><p>“I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!” </p><p>He swung a hard punch, and began his assault again. Jerad can already feel his face burning hot, his lacerated shoulder numbing, and his knuckles aching, but he continued beating it with abandon. </p><p>Blood.</p><p>This wretched Aragami that almost killed her must bleed, and he was not about to allow himself to lose to his own pain and fatigue. He will not stop until this Aragami spills its own blood, because stopping only means allowing defeat.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> ‘YOU DAMN MONSTER!! Don’t make me laugh. You AGEs are not even human.’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>Then Jerad growled.</p><p>“HAAA!”</p><p>He connected a very hard punch to its face, and then stopped after seeing a pint of blood finally splattered against the wall. Panting with a feeling of victory and joy of dominance, he started battering it again.</p><p><em> ‘More. More!’ </em> </p><p>He relentlessly continued his assault until he grew more impatient, and eventually struck it with a strong right hook. Small bits flew from the Aragami’s head which also resulted more blood smearing the wall. Craving for more, he resumed his torture as the Aragami started whimpering from each hit, but this only spurred him even more.</p><p>Then Jerad evilly snickered, "Are you fucking done already? That's too bad, because I'm about to have REAL fun with you, actually. I just looove the murder afterglow of putting your damn kind in a lot of hurt before I kill them, and it just. never. gets. old."</p><p>"Just how ironic was it that you tried to take the weak one with you, but ended being the weak one instead?"</p><p>Then he laughed before he cracked his fist, "As the saying goes, 'the strong shall always decide for the weak,' and I'm about to show you how it's really done."</p><p>"HAAA!"</p><p>He resumed his torture with hard right hook before continuing his assault, grunting with each swing, and he will keep beating this wretched monster until it satisfies his bloodlust.</p><p>Watching his brutality from afar, Claire has been frozen in shock, and felt that he was not being himself anymore. This kind, quiet man who cared for his sister and his friends, who cared about kids, and the one who even kept her safe all this time. Having enough of this, she painfully shook her head.</p><p>“Jerad, STOP THIS!” Claire shouted.</p><p>He paused before slowly turning his agonized eyes at her, and Claire can see that his glossy eyes were slightly red. </p><p>Is he..?</p><p>“Why are you doing this?!” Claire cried. </p><p>Seemingly calmer, Jerad gazed at her for a few moments before he spoke.</p><p>“Are you having pity for this monster?” He asked her with a plain look.</p><p>“That has nothing to do with it,” Claire glared at him. “But that’s enough! Why would you go that far?!”</p><p>Then Jerad narrowed his eyes, “Tell me, have you lost friends to an Aragami before?”</p><p>Claire widened her eyes from that compelling question, and could not answer him. Understanding her lack of experience as a God Eater, Jerad closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Fine, then,” He softly said before he turned away from her. “But let me tell you some hard truths about Aragami.” </p><p>“They are nasty creatures that think of nothing but eating anything that moves, and they will literally eat you alive no matter how loud you scream for your life. We lost so many friends while we’re still in that damn Port, and we helplessly watched them scream before they got ruthlessly torn apart.”</p><p>Then he turned to her again with a serious look, “Do you understand this now, Claire?”</p><p>”Aragami knows no mercy, and therefore, they should be treated the same.”</p><p>Then Nemain slowly started shifting its head, and Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“STAY DOWN!” </p><p>He pounded it with a hard swing.</p><p>“But does that make you any different?!” Claire cried.</p><p>Jerad stared at her for a few moments before he closed his eyes, and looked away. </p><p>“We AGEs were always looked at as monsters, anyway. What gives?”</p><p>Then he heard the Aragami move again.</p><p>“You really love this, do you?” Jerad sneered before he cracked his fists again. “Fine, then. If you enjoy my beatings that much, then I’ll gladly give you more…”</p><p>Then he raised his hand, “Because I haven’t had enough fun with you yet!”</p><p>“HRRAHH!”</p><p>Jerad splattered more blood after a wide left hook, and then followed with a more powerful right hook that broke its jaw, causing more blood to smear against the wall. Then he snarled as he raised his right hand, and swung, but just as he was about to land another hit on its mangled face…</p><p>“I don’t think you are!” Claire cried before he suddenly paused.</p><p>“You loved your sister, you cared for your friends, and you even tried to save a child’s life!”</p><p>“You're not a monster!”</p><p>Then Jerad slowly raised his eyes, and somehow, he felt the intense fire within him vanish.</p><p>“So, please,” Claire sobbed.</p><p>“Stop this.”</p><p>After hearing her pleas, Jerad slowly looked down, and narrowed his eyes when he saw his hands were almost completely soaked with blood.</p><p>In the meantime being moved by Claire, Hugo, Zeke, and Misha frowned before Hugo slowly walked up to him, and held his shoulder. Then he slowly turned to him, and saw him with a pained smile.</p><p>“It’s OK,” Hugo softly said. “She’s right, and we have a dream of building our own Port, remember? Once we do that, you'll never have to go through that again."</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>Jerad winced, and closed his eyes for a moment before Hugo stepped back, and then he yanked his spear back. He used his devour to finish the Aragami with a single bite, and everyone winced from its last cry. Without saying a word, Jerad slowly walked down from the rubble, and then Claire watched him walk away alone to their truck’s direction.</p><p>“Ash Crawler, this is Hound 3,” Hugo plainly called. “Mission complete. Returning to base.”</p><p>“Roger..,” Amy acknowledged. “We’re waiting for you back home…”</p><p>“And please get some rest.”</p><p>Hearing Amy’s tone in the radio, Hugo realized that she must have been listening quietly this whole time, and that was something he would greatly appreciate her for. Hilda would definitely know about this, but he knew it should be fine. He already knew Hilda is quite an understanding person, and would have to explain this whole incident to her later on.</p><hr/><p>On their way back to the Ash Crawler, Claire and Misha were sitting quietly inside the truck, and kept watching Jerad gazing at his bloodied hands during the whole trip. He never averted his eyes from them, no matter how much rocking the truck had from all the bumps and dips it drove over, and with his hair hanging down, they could not tell what his expressions were. He never spoke a single.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Ash Crawler loading dock.</p><p>Hugo and everyone disembarked from the truck, and saw Hilda waiting for them.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Hilda smiled. “And great job as always.”</p><p>Then she saw Jerad quietly pass her before she turned to Hugo.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Hilda asked him with concern.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo murmured. “He just had his moment from the past, but I’d rather privately tell you the details later. Is that OK?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hilda nodded.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled. “I greatly appreciate it.”</p><hr/><p>In the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>While everyone was storing their God Arcs, Claire and Misha watched Jerad quietly store his spear, and it is as if he pretended he never existed among them. He still has not spoken, and even avoided making eye contact with others. He also paused a few times before he resumed the storage process, and then after he finished, Hugo and Zeke also watched him quietly leave the vault, and knowing that he needed some time alone.</p><p>After their storage, Hugo also left the vault, and came to Hilda’s office to discuss the incident with her.</p><hr/><p>Moments later in Hilda’s office.</p><p>After Hugo discussed with Hilda about the incident, and everything that happened before that.</p><p>“I see,” Hilda nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo frowned. “He did show little signs from time to time, but I failed to realize that he would harbor such resentment. I did plan to eventually talk to him earlier, but I was too late. I’ll accept responsibility for what happened today.”</p><p>“That poor kid..,” Ricardo slowly shook his head.</p><p>“There's no need to worry,” Hilda said. “If what you say is true, then he will have to get that out of his system somehow, but I would like to ask you to encourage him to talk to you and the others more about his issues. Holding on to them won’t do him any good.”</p><p>“OK,” Hugo nodded. “But I’m sure he’ll be fine after that. He won’t do anything that will jeopardize our mission, and he’s always been very dependable.”</p><p>“I’m also grateful that he saved Claire’s life, so please make sure you express my gratitude for me,” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“I will,” Hugo also smiled.</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>Jerad entered the crew’s bathroom to wash blood off his hands on a sink, and after he finished, he looked up and saw himself in a mirror. He froze for a few moments with contempt before he winced, and wiped his hands with a paper towel and aggressively threw it into a trash bin. He hurriedly left the bathroom, and as luck would have it, he grunted as he gripped his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Jerad suddenly gasped, and turned to see it was Claire before he looked away. </p><p>“I’ll be fine..,” Jerad murmured. “This should heal fast by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Heal fast?” Claire narrowed her eyes in protest. “You have a gash on your shoulder, and you’re still bleeding. You have to get that treated in the Medical Ward or you might get an infection.”</p><p>Then Jerad paused for a moment before he sighed, “Fine…”</p><hr/><p>In the Medical Ward.</p><p>Claire grabbed a bandage roll while Jerad quietly sat down. He removed his scarf, and then she gasped at the severeness of his wound. </p><p>“Oh my,” Claire murmured. “I have to get your wound stitched together, and your cut is too deep.”</p><p>“Do what you have to do…” Jerad murmured while he kept his gaze away from her, also staring down, and Claire grabbed a stitching set before started stitching his wound, but stopped after he hissed.</p><p>“Just keep going..,” Jerad grunted, and Claire nodded before she continued.</p><p>After Claire finished stitching, she applied a few rolls of bandages around his shoulder.</p><p>“There, it’s done.”</p><p>“OK..,” Then Jerad remained quiet for a moment before he said, “Thanks.”</p><p>Silence filled the room between the two before Claire finally swallowed.</p><p>“I..,” Claire muttered. “I never once thought of you as a monster, and thanks…for saving my life.”</p><p>Then Jerad slightly raised his head before he closed his eyes.</p><p>“It's OK..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“I just wanted to save a friend.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Port Chrysanthemum’s Elite:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Wolf Unit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>In the Port’s lobby.</p><p>“So, have you checked your email yet?” Asked a young, black haired male AGE.</p><p>Then the red headed female AGE groaned, “Nah, I haven't, Shin.”</p><p>“OK, Trista. You really need to make it a habit to check your inbox more often, especially if the owner is away,” Shin lectured. “You could be missing out on important info. Anyway, with that being said…”</p><p>Then he sat down, and continued on, “Ricardo just sent one this morning. He said that their trip to Arrowhead got cut short by an Ash Storm in Pennywort, and will have to come back here to resupply.”</p><p>“Oh?” Trista raised her eyes before she winced. “Tch! Pennywort, huh..?”</p><p>Then she gulped a can of booze.</p><p>“Yeah, as much as I hate talking about that Port,” Shin said. “But the more interesting part is the owner took a few AGEs in from there when it got caught in the Ash Storm, and he said they knew us.”</p><p>“Huh?” Trista raised her eyes, and stirred her can. “And who they might be?”</p><p>“Remember, Hugo?” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Whoa, you mean big brother Hugo?” Trista sat up.</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “They also had Jerad, Misha, Zeke, and Keith onboard with them.”</p><p>“You gotta be kidding,” Then Trista looked down. “I’ve been wondering if they're still alive...and it's been years...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shin smiled. “I wonder how our reunion is going to be, but let's try to throw a party once they come.”</p><p>“Oh, hell yeah,” Trista grinned. “And we're gonna play Poker all night!”</p><p>Then Trista swung back, and laid back on her couch.</p><p>“I really miss Misha, you know? I wonder how that little girl’s been doing?”</p><p>“And by the way,” Shin grimaced. “Will you please stop drinking until tonight? I know we're not on patrol duty today, but it's only mid afternoon, and there could be an Aragami attack at any moment.”</p><p>Then Trista grinned, “Heh, you know I fight better when I'm drunk.”</p><p>Shin sighed in response as Trista pried another can, and started gulping.</p><p>“Ok, then,” Shin shrugged. “Just don’t ever let the owner see you…”</p><p>Two people entered the room.</p><p>“What’s up, guys.”</p><p>“Hayy yo!”</p><p>Two regular God Eaters named Garret and Amber entered the lobby. These two are among a handful of Gleipnir God Eaters who are currently stationed in Chrysanthemum, a peaceful Port of misfits, or so the rumors say.</p><p>“Oh hey, you two.” Trista smiled, and slammed a can on the table. “Wanna drink?”</p><p>“Sure, I could use one,” Garret grabbed the can, and pried it. “Thanks.”</p><p>“So, how did the patrol go?” Trista asked before drinking.</p><p>“Nothing big to report, captain,” Garret replied after a sip. “Plus, Aragami attacks have been slow lately.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Amber added. “It’s a bit quiet out there.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Trista said before sipping again. “That means we can all lay back a bit, heh.”</p><p>“I’m hungry..,” Amber complained. “I think I’m gonna buy some snacks.”</p><p>Then she walked to a vending machine, and ordered a pack of chocolate bars.</p><p>Suddenly, the Port’s alarm sounded, and the four looked around as all the lights started flashing red.</p><p>“Aww,” Amber whined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all God Eaters, attention all God Eaters!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Multiple Aragami are approaching near the entrance gate!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Multiple Aragami are approaching near the entrance gate!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "All God Eaters are ordered to scramble to the gate immediately!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All non-combatant personnel in the vicinity, please evacuate to a safe area immediately!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All non-combatant personnel in the vicinity, please evacuate to a safe area immediately!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“An attack around this time?!” Trista cried, and looked at the clock. “This is when kids will be out of school today, and there will be a lot of them near that place! Let’s hurry, and get out there, Shin!”</p><p>
  <em>'Dammit! Of all times when Captain Daris, and his unit were out on a mission?!'</em>
</p><p>“Right!” Shin nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go, Amber!” Garret called.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m going!” Amber quickly stuck a small bag in her pocket before the four sprinted to the God Arc Vault, and met with the rest of other God Eaters. Once everyone is geared up.</p><p>“Mia, give me a sitrep about the entrance gate,” Trista radioed the Port’s operator.</p><p>“There are about 20 Aragami total found in our resonance radar,” Mia answered. “Mostly small Aragami, and a few medium sized ones, but the chance of large Aragami appearing is 70 percent.”</p><p>“Roger,” Trista nodded.</p><p>“Listen up, everyone!” Trista called. “We’re heading to the entrance gate, and saving people is top priority. Don't any of you die on me! Got it?!” </p><p>"Yes, ma'am," The rest of her unit acknowledged.</p><p>“And if you get hurt, pull back, and I won’t judge you. That is all!” Trista finished.</p><hr/><p>In the School District.</p><p>The unit arrived, and already saw small Aragami chasing people. Shin saw a boy trip and fall as the father ran back to brace him for protection. Then three Ogretails surrounded them.</p><p>“No, you won’t!” </p><p>Shin shifted his Biting Edge into a sniper gun, and headshotted one of them. Then he swiftly ran to rescue them.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>With two swift slices, Shin stopped in front of them before two Ogretails quickly fell.</p><p>“Are you both OK?!”</p><p>The two people nodded.</p><p>“Then get to a safe area, quick!” Shin ordered them before another Ogretail lunged at him. He successfully parried its bite with his shield, and swiftly climbed on it while it was still disoriented.</p><p>“Hrahhh!”</p><p>He held his twin blades in front of its neck, and sliced its head off.</p><p>"We're right here!" Three of the Wolf members arrived.</p><p>"Eryk, Gustav, and Adrian! Cover everyone retreating to a safe area. I'll deal with the Aragami here!" Shin ordered.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Eryk nodded, tapping his variant scythe on his shoulder.</p><p>"Got it! We'll make sure none will pass us," Gustav also nodded, gripping his heavy moon.</p><p>"I could use some action myself," Adrian stroked his bang before he thrusted his short blade a few times. "Plus, I'd love to dance with Aragami."</p><p>"Thanks. Take care of everyone, and look after Selene. She's still new," Shin ordered.</p><p>"I'll do my best, sir," Selene stuttered. "I-I won't let you down."</p><p>"Just leave it to us," Gustav smiled</p><p>"Thanks. I'm counting on you," Shin nodded before he jumped off.</p><p>Then Gustav turned to the young girl in her mid-teens. "Don't worry. We got your back. Just stick close to us, alright?"</p><p>"Okay," Selene nodded.</p><hr/><p>“Haah!</p><p>“Huryahh!”</p><p>Already in Burst mode, Trista swung and twirled her Heavy Moon around, and slew several Ogretails and Axe Raiders around her. Then she suddenly dodged a charging Axe Raider behind her, and swung her weapon in axe form.</p><p>“Hah! You think I didn’t notice you?!” Trista sneered as she sawed the Aragami in half before she noticed three people huddling in a corner with two Ogretails in front of them.</p><p>“Tch!” Trista grimaced, and she shifted her Heavy Moon into a ray gun. She fired at one of the two, and as her laser intensified, the other one also ignited in flames.</p><p>“BURN! You bastards!” *Hic* </p><p>Trista kept her grin as her ray gun screamed louder, and the three Ogretails cried before they got roasted to death.</p><p>“Go! Get out of there, and find a shelter!” Trista cried, and the three nodded and ran back into the Port.</p><p>Garret swooped beside her, and cleaved an Ogretail in half with his new Buster Blade, and then Amber smashed another one behind Trista with her Boost Hammer.</p><p>“Oooh, I’m loving this thing so far,” Garret said as he stared at its saw-like blade. </p><p>“That’s your new God Arc, right?” Trista asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I bought this new one after my Gleipnir issued one broke, and heard this one came from Dusty Miller,” Then Garret lightly swung it with one hand. “And it’s lighter, and yet packs more punch. Plus, I like the retro-look, and I think it was worth all the pain I had to suffer through again before I can wield this.”</p><p>“And you slept sooo long after that,” Amber giggled.</p><p>Then he rested it on his shoulder, “Hehe yeah, and I hope I get to enjoy using this a bit more.”</p><p>“Right on,” Trista grinned. “Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Then the three and other God Eaters rushed together towards the Port gate to route more invading Aragami out.</p><hr/><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hei!”</p><p>“Huahh!”</p><p>Shin sliced several small Aragami around him in a quick succession before blood gushed out of them and fell.</p><p>“Warning! Medium Aragami is approaching your location, Wolf 2,” Mia said on his radio. “Aragami identified as Nemain.”</p><p>“Roger,” Shin replied. “That’s quite interesting. Fighting an Aragami that is like me.”</p><p>Then he heard the Nemain make an eagle-like cry after jumping over a wind fan wall, and as soon as it landed.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>Shin swiftly leapt up close, and clashed his swords with this Aragami. Then Nemain parried his blade and tried to stab him with its other arm, but Shin swerved to the side. He leapt again and spun, and tried to strike it with a back swing, but Nemain blocked it again, and raised its arm to strike him down. Shin blocked the attack with his left sword, and then tried to strike it with his right sword, but Nemain’s reflexes were too quick and also blocked his attack.</p><p>“How annoying..,” Shin grimaced as he continued locking his swords against the medium Aragami, and then he parried it off. Nemain quickly swung at him, and right before Shin evaded, its blade grazed across his chest as he backflipped away.</p><p><em> ‘Tch! Time to get serious then..,’ </em> Shin winced at his small gash, and activated his devour while still airborne. It bit the Aragami’s head before it let go, and then his devour returned to his right blade which put him in Burst mode.</p><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>With his swords glowing yellow, Shin rushed in, and Nemain tried to stab at him. But he ducked, and then connected with two upward swings before his sword glowed blue and connected a diving dual slice. Nemain flinched back, but quickly retaliated with a right swing after recovering. Shin side flipped over it, and then found an opening and assaulted it with several slashes before he jumped back, and made a leaping slash through it.</p><p>Shin turned around, and after Nemain recovered, it turned away and tried to flee.</p><p>“Warning! Medium Aragami attempting to flee!” Mia said. “Also, your Burst is almost empty!”</p><p>“You won’t escape!” Shin leapt towards a nearby facility, and then wall jumped ahead of the escaping Aragami. While airborne, he quickly grabbed a Snare Trap from his back pouch, and threw it right in front of it. Nemain did not have time to react, and was quickly caught in the trap. After Shin landed, his swords glowed into a fiery bright red before he swiftly leapt and twirled his right sword into reverse hold.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Shin sliced past it with both blades, and then he spun his sword back to forward hold and swung it across before the Aragami fell.</p><p>“Good work, Wolf 2.” Mia said on the radio. “Medium Aragami eliminated.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in the Port's main entrance.</p><p>"Hrahh!" Gustav swung his heavy moon, and decapitated two Ogretails trying to pursue the evacuating locals. Then he glanced at Selene, who took a few steps back holding her long blade while two Ogretails growled at her. "Kid, what the hell you waiting for?! You want to become Aragami dinner?!"</p><p>Then Selene could only whimper as the Aragami started advancing on her.</p><p>"Oh, dammit!"</p><p>Gustav rushed, and sliced one of them down before bashing another with the side of his heavy moon. "C'mon! Cut this bastard down. Now!"</p><p>"Gghh! Haaaa!" Selene rushed, and blindly swung her sword, cutting the other Ogretail down in one stroke.</p><p>Then Gustav laughed, "Now you've done it. First kill?"</p><p>"Y-yeah.., and thanks," Selene sighed, wiping a sweat off her forehead. </p><p>"Congrats then, but there will be more later on," Gustav grinned. "Now how are those two doing?"</p><p>The two glanced at the two best friends nearby, who were fighting Aragami together in the other front.</p><p>Adrian sidestepped an Ogretail's lunge before he counterattacked with a stab. "Touche."</p><p>"Hah!"</p><p>"Haah!</p><p>"Huah!"</p><p>Adrian brought an Ogretail down after multiple stabs. "Ahh, beautiful. Graceful...Exquisite."</p><p>"Right behind you, buddy!" Eryk rushed at a couple of Axe Raiders charging behind Adrian. "You got no time to show off!"</p><p>"Huah!"</p><p>"Hyahh!"</p><p>With his variant scythe, he sliced the Axe Raiders down.</p><p>"Heh, slaughtered like pigs," Gustav suddenly came. "I guess this is all, and our bigger guys got the rest at the front gate."</p><p>"Oh, my," Selene covered her mouth, aghast by the gruesome scene these two caused before she started feeling lightheaded.</p><p>"Whoa! You alright?" Gustav caught her shoulders. "Not used to this, huh? Haha."</p><p>"I'm sorry..," Selene mumbled before standing up again. "Thanks."</p><p>"Nah, don't worry about it, kid," Gustav grinned. "It will grow on you."</p><p>"Man, I wish the captain would let us join," Eryk whined, resting his bloodied scythe on his shoulder. "I could still use some more practice...and a bit more fun."</p><p>"Hey, orders are orders," Gustav shrugged. "The least we could do is stay on guard for the entrance until this is all over."</p><p>"Hopefully, we don't have anymore Aragami coming here...," Selene murmured, turning a bit green.</p><p>"Hey, don't go throwing up all over here," Gustav warned. "Jeez..."</p><hr/><p>Near the Port entrance gate.</p><p>A Kongou was violently wailing around, and whimpering in panic as Trista kept her ray gun laser pointed at its face.</p><p>“Hahahahaha! Your ugly face could use a makeover!” *Hic*</p><p>Trista kept her ray gun pointed at it with a grin as she steadily kept walking towards it, “Finish it off, you two.”</p><p>“Haaayah!” Amber swung an uppercut at Kongou, and then Garret rushed in.</p><p>“HAA!” He swung his buster blade, and sliced it in half through its torso.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Trista said, and she watched her ray gun hiss from heat.</p><p>“Warning! Large Aragami approaching the gate. It’s a Vajra!” Mia said.</p><p>“Oooh! This is where the real fun begins,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“All units, listen up! Wolf 1, 2, 3, and 4 will take on the large Aragami, and the rest of you will tend the injured. Got it?”</p><p>“Roger,” Eryk, Gustav, and Selene acknowledged on the radio.</p><p>“Wolf 1 to Wolf 2,” Shin said over the radio. “I’m on my way to the scene.”</p><p>Then they watched Vajra running towards the gate before it stopped, and it glared at the three standing in front of it before it roared.</p><p>“You two ready?” Trista lifted her Heavy Moon from her shoulder, and let it slam on her side.</p><p>“Yes we are,” Amber said while Garret nodded.</p><p>“Then, let’s maul this thing to death,” Trista said before the three rushed in.</p><p>“Haaa!” Garret rushed in, and did an overhead swing at it, but Vajra jumped back as Garret pounded his sword on the ground.</p><p>“Did you forget me?” Trista leapt against it from the side with her axe drawn, and swung down, but Vajra defended against it with its paw, and swept her off.</p><p>“Ugh!” Trista tumbled on the ground, and stood up. “Why you little…”</p><p>“Hayaah!” Amber tried to hit its head with her hammer, and it raised its head to avoid her pound. Then swung its claws at her.</p><p>“Ahhh!”</p><p>“Amber!” Garret cried, and shot a healing bullet at her. “You OK? Don’t rush carelessly against it. It’s a large Aragami.”</p><p>“OK..,” Amber wearily said, and Garret helped her up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Trista and the Vajra were clashing against each other. After she parried its claw off with her Heavy Moon, she held it back and shifted it into an axe before she swung for its head, but Vajra held it back with its paw. </p><p>She grinned, and activated the saw inside her God Arc. It started making a screeching noise, and sparks started flying around.</p><p>“Haha! You better give it up, or you’ll lose your cute little paw, kitty.” </p><p>Trista kept her grin as the Aragami glared at her, and then it shoved her off. It tried to slash her while she was still recovering, but she deployed her shield in time, and then she parried it.</p><p>“Ha! Dig in, baby!” Trista used devour, and bit its head. Vajra started violently shaking, and then she noticed an electrical flickering around her.</p><p>“Trista, get away from it! Now!” Shin warned her on the radio.</p><p>Trista jumped back, and then Vajra exploded with lightning.</p><p>“Whoa, that thing could have had me,” Trista murmured, and looked around to see Shin nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Haaa!” Garret rushed in, and swung at Vajra. He missed, and then Vajra retaliated with a slash, but he shielded himself in time before he connected with an upswing.</p><p>“Nice counter!” Trista commented.</p><p>Vajra flinched back, and then Amber rushed in and swung down with a hard pound. She landed the hit at Vajra, and then it jumped back and fired several electric orbs. Amber blocked its attack this time, and as the Aragami landed back, Shin suddenly appeared behind it in mid air, and shifted his sniper gun back to sword mode. He dove straight down, and sliced its weakness: its tail. Vajra roared loudly before it suddenly collapsed.</p><p>“Now!” Shin cried, and then Trista and the other two rushed in. Garret leapt and down swung the Aragami while Trista jumped up, and slammed her axe against its head. Then she held her axe back, and a large spinning saw appeared. She swung it on Vajra’s head, and started sawing it. The Aragami whimpered, and wiggled on the ground before it desperately got up, and tried to flee.</p><p>“After it!” Trista cried. “No stinkin’ Aragami attacks this Port, and gets out alive.”</p><p>“I got it!” Amber swung her hammer at one of its hind legs while it ran, and tripped it. Then it gets caught in a Snare Trap laid earlier by Shin.</p><p>Then Amber ran around it, and landed another hard pound at Vajra’s head before she jumped away, and Trista landed on it with her sawing axe.</p><p>“Rest in pieces, Aragami,” Trista continued sawing its head until it was completely sliced in half, and Vajra is no longer moving.</p><p>“Large Aragami, eliminated.” Mia reported. “Mission accomplished, and return to base.”</p><p>“Hoo, I kinda miss Amy,” Shin said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. “Her saying ‘we are waiting for you back home’ has a nicer tone to it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Shin.” Mia sarcastically said on the radio. “For not being as good as Amy, but I’ll work harder, and remember that I’m the one who trained her for her job.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Trista chuckled. </p><p>“Aww, where's my candy stash..?” Amber whined while searching her jacket. “I lost it! Nooo…”</p><p>“Jeez, why would you bring your candy to the battlefield, anyway?” Garret sighed. “You should have left it in the lobby.”</p><p>“Alright, good work everyone," Trista victoriously raised her God Arc high as the rest of her unit came. "So, who's down for some poker, and get wasted tonight?"</p><p>"I guess I could have a few drinks," Gustav replied.</p><p>"Same here," Garret added.</p><p>"Oh, how'd you like your new sword?" Gustav grinned. "You sure took a long snooze for that."</p><p>"But it was definitely worth it," Garret smiled as he tapped his heavy sword on his shoulder. "To be honest, I'm still not satisfied trying this yet. This new thing is a true work of art.</p><p>"And how's the newbie?" Trista demandingly asked.</p><p>"She just had her first kill," Gustav smiled. "She's a fullfledged God Eater now. Hehe."</p><p>"And then she almost threw up in front of us," Eryk chuckled before everyone laughed.</p><p>"Oh..," Selene frowned.</p><p>"Hey, don't ruin the moment for her now," Gustav admonished him. "The little girl did great."</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't get the wrong idea," Trista patted her shoulder to cheer her up. "Everyone starts somewhere. You're still alive, and you did fine. Keep it up." Then she patted her shoulder again before holding her in comfort.</p><p>"Alright, boys and girls, let's party up!" Trista raised her arm up, but right before they entered back into the Port, she and Shin glanced at the sunset.</p><p><em>'Don't you dare let anyone die, Hugo,'</em> Trista mused. <em>'I mean it.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angst is something I'm not fond of writing, but also something I felt that I need to write for character development. Also, Trista would have been using a blast gun instead of a ray gun if God Eater 3 still had it, and I think it suits the Amazon better, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An AGE From Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerad woke up in the morning, and slowly sat up from his bed. He can feel that their Ash Crawler is still moving with all the subtle rumbling noise, and he groaned as he slowly held his head. Somehow he did not feel as heavy anymore, and it is as if he felt a certain amount of weight has been lifted from him. </p><p>Then he put his hand on his shoulder to check his wound, and just as he told Claire last night, his wound healed quickly and is almost ready to have the bandages removed. He still could not understand why Claire was surprised when he told her that his wound will heal fast, but perhaps, AGEs may have an unnatural way of healing faster than average humans, another inhuman trait that people like him have. He paused for a few moments with this thought, and then quickly shook himself out of it. He glanced at the clock, and was quite surprised to see that it is 6 AM and knew he would not be able to sleep again. Still a bit shaken by the incident he caused yesterday, he decided that maybe a little bit of gym time could ease him up a bit. </p><p>Jerad finally stood up from his bed, and learned that Hugo and Ricardo are already gone, with the exception of Zeke who was still snoring loudly in his bed. He wondered just what time do they wake up, and what work they both do before their main job begins. Ricardo may have a lot of work to do everyday, but Hugo? What has he been doing to wake up so early? He decided to brush the thought away, and dressed up.</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Area.</p><p>He eventually left the cabin, and noticed that no one is around yet. It is still quiet, but it only made sense since it is too early, but for some reason that he could not understand, he felt a bit dejected of not being able to greet his sister and Claire a good morning, and it was something that gives him a feeling of a good start everyday. Deciding to move on from this, he walked to the restroom to get washed up, and headed for the training room alone to shake off some of his feeling of unrest. He kept on wondering how he should start his day again after all that trouble he caused them yesterday.</p><hr/><p>In the training room.</p><p>Jerad entered, and was surprised to see Marr and Lil wandering in there so early. He quietly watched them view the gym equipment until they both walked up to the God Arc practice racks before he finally came to them.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Jerad faintly smiled.</p><p>“Whoa, it’s Jerad,” Marr jumped. “Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Lil greeted him back.</p><p>“So, what are you kids up to?” Jerad plainly asked.</p><p>“Uh,” Marr paused a bit. “Lil and I wanted to start training to become God Eaters, so we came here to see what we can do.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad plainly smiled. “You two are really into that, huh?”</p><p>“Of course we are,” Marr fist pumped.</p><p>“So, could you train us?” Lil begged. “Please.”</p><p>“Heh, sure thing,” Jerad nodded, and opened the rack for them. “Here, take these.”</p><p>Jerad handed a wooden sword to each of them, and he grabbed a pair of short wooden swords before heading over the sparring area.</p><p>“Alright, you two,” Jerad stood in front of them, and swung one of his swords. “Starting now, pretend that I’m an Aragami, and attack me…”</p><p>Then he suddenly paused, and became lost in thought as he looked at both of his hands that held his two swords. He widened his eyes as he briefly projected them to be a pair of arm blades from a Nemain that he killed yesterday, and then he quickly shook his head.</p><p>“Are you alright..?” Marr disappointedly asked him. “You suddenly went still.”</p><p>“Huh? N-no, it’s nothing,” Jerad blinked his eyes a few more times. “Anyway, let’s start, and don’t hold back. Give it all you’ve got!”</p><p>“Then we’ll show you!” Marr readied his sword, and Lil followed suit.</p><p>“HAAA!”</p><p>Marr clashed with Jerad, and locked their swords against each other. Jerad slowly started grinning at him.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Marr kept grunting.</p><p>“Hehe, nothing,” Jerad kept grinning. “It’s just that you hit pretty hard for a little kid.”</p><p>“Little kid?” Marr glared. “Then I’ll show that I’m not a little kid anymore!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Jerad complimented. “Give your best shot then.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Now where is the other one?’ </em>
</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>Jerad suddenly turned, and saw Lil rushing fast behind, but he blocked her sword just in time. As embarrassing as he felt from being an experienced God Eater, he was surprised she managed to sneak behind him, even for just a bit.</p><p>“You kids are serious business,” Jerad started grinning again. “I guess I should have taken you both a bit more seriously, then.”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Jerad shoved both kids back, and they stumbled down.</p><p>“I know both of you can do better than that,” Jerad pointed his wooden sword at both of them. “I want to see what you can really do. You’re very best!”</p><p>“Now, come at me!”</p><p>“Haaaa!” Both kids cried as they charged at him again.</p><hr/><p>In the Female Cabin.</p><p>Claire sat up from her bed, and gave out a long yawn before stretching her arms. She wondered if Jerad’s injury will be better today, and if what he said is right, it should be healed up by today. Claire still wondered why Jerad would make such a ridiculous claim about his gash healing fast. Was he bluffing to keep her from bothering him or if AGEs do heal fast? She understood that he was distraught yesterday, so it only made sense for her that he probably wanted to be left alone, but his injury was too grave, and she would not let him suffer with that. She only knew little about AGEs, and rarely had interactions with them other than in training sessions back in Arrowhead. She was not even allowed to interact with them that much, but deciding to find out later once she followed up with his injury later on, she stood up from her bed and noticed that Misha was already gone.</p><p><em> ‘Where could she be this early?’ </em> Claire wondered, and dressed herself, though with a bit of a struggle trying to slip her upper clothing down on her chest.</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>Claire walked out of the cabin, and did her morning wash in the restroom, but once she finished and left, she saw Zeke in the hallway.</p><p>“Good morning, Zeke,” Claire greeted.</p><p>“Hey, good morning Claire,” Zeke greeted back. “So, where’s Misha?”</p><p>“She’s already out of her bed when I woke up,” Claire replied. “By the way, is Jerad still asleep?”</p><p>“No, he was also already gone when I woke up,” Zeke also replied. “Hugo and Ricardo are already up, too.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes. “Hm, he’s probably in the galley, then. Let’s see.”</p><p>Then Zeke and Claire went to the elevator.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Good morning, ma’am,” Claire greeted.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Zeke also greeted.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hilda smiled. “How have you been? Hugo and Misha are in the galley prepping for breakfast, just to let you know.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks,” Claire smiled, and then they walked to Amy at the counter.</p><p>“Good morning, Amy,” Claire waved.</p><p>“Good morning, you two,” Amy smiled.</p><p>“Have you seen Jerad?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Not at all yet,” Amy slowly shook her head. “But he’s probably in the galley with Hugo and Misha.”</p><p>“OK, thanks,” Claire smiled before they waved at each other, and then they walked towards the galley door.</p><hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>Claire and Zeke entered, and saw Hugo and Misha cooking together.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Zeke greeted them, and also saw Keith sitting on a table reading a small technical book.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hugo and Misha greeted back.</p><p>“Oh, have you seen my brother?” Misha asked.</p><p>“N-no, and Zeke and I have been looking for him, but we thought he should be here,” Claire replied.</p><p>“Where the hell he could be then?” Zeke rubbed his chin.</p><p>“Hmm,” Hugo looked up. “The kids were here a while ago, and they said that they wanted to tour the training room until the meal is ready so I let them.”</p><p>“Jerad could be there with them.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire almost gasped. “He was still injured from doing any physical activity, and I treated it last night!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Hugo said. “We AGEs heal faster than average people, so he should be OK now.”</p><p>“He told me the same thing,” Claire added. “But the gash on his shoulder was too deep, and he was clearly hurting so I insisted.”</p><p>“And I even had to stitch it.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Misha smiled. “Thanks for taking care of him, but that’s something he would really do. He can be a bit stubborn in not wanting to be a burden to others.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, he’s not the type to like showing weakness.”</p><p>Then Claire sighed, “I still don’t see that as an excuse, and he needs to learn to take care of himself…”</p><p>“Then, I’d say go teach him,” Hugo laughed. “I do agree with you, and we’re almost done cooking here, so you might as well let the three know and bring them here.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Zeke replied and rested his hands behind his head. “Let’s go ahead, and see them, Claire. I’m a bit excited about what kind of workout they’re doing, anyway.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not,” Claire sternly replied. “If that wound opens up again…”</p><p>Then the two left the galley, and after the door closed.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Are you going to be OK with that, Misha? I think your brother might get an earful.”</p><p>Misha giggled, “I’m perfectly fine with it, and he probably needs that kind of thing from her, anyway.”</p><p>Then they laughed together.</p><hr/><p>In the Training Room.</p><p>Zeke and Claire walked out of the elevator, and as Hugo thought, Jerad and the kids were found there with Sho watching.</p><p>“Whoa, they’re sparring?” Zeke widened his eyes. “I missed out on the fun.”</p><p>Claire quietly watched as Jerad kept deflecting Marr and Lil’s swings, and constantly giving them a lot of motivational criticisms. Though she is upset at seeing him exerting himself a bit despite his injury, she also saw his enthusiasm in their training which also made her feel glad that he is finally coming back to himself. Claire took a deep sigh as she decided to let his recklessness slide for now, and then decided to start walking to them with Zeke.</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>“Nice hits, Marr,” Jerad smiled as he blocked Marr’s swing. “You’ve been putting more back in your swings since we started, but your attacks also lack thought and you can’t just mindlessly swing around and think you can cut that Aragami to ribbons. They ain’t stupid, you know? Some of them even have their own strategy they learned from their experiences killing God Eaters before, and while you can get away with your mindless swinging against puny Aragami, you fight like this on medium and especially large Aragami, you’ll be dead.”</p><p>“So, don’t be that guy that an Aragami will learn from, be that guy who will kill that bastard and live to learn from it!”</p><p>Then Jerad shoved Marr off before the boy stumbled back. </p><p>“Yaah!”</p><p>Jerad turned and blocked Lil’s attack, “As for you, Lil. You have a nice way of deciding where to attack from, but your swing lacks weight that I almost can’t feel it. Are we sparring or having a pillow fight? You spend too much time thinking if your attack will hit, and sometimes, even the slightest hesitation can lead you, your teammates like your knucklehead best friend here, Marr, or even both of you to your deaths.”</p><p>“Aragami ain’t going to wait for you, and some are even aggressively ruthless. They can’t wait to have you both for dinner, so stop spending your sweet time thinking about your attacks. Think fast, and attack. You might also need a bit more exercise.”</p><p>Then Jerad finally shoved Lil back, and she whimpered from her fall.</p><p>“And do you remember your best friend here saying that he wants to get stronger so he can protect you? If you like that, then you better be able to protect him, too. You don’t want to be a baggage by letting him do most of the fighting for you, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Lil muttered.</p><p>“Then both of you need to learn to work together,” Jerad gave them a stern look before he finally calmed down with a sigh. “That will be it for now, and good job, both of you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lil raised her eyes. “But…”</p><p>“You both did fight good,” Jerad smiled, and wiped a bit of sweat from his face. </p><p>“Don’t take it personally. I was just simply pointing out your flaws, plus what kind of training is without a bit of...roughness, hehe. You two did work me out a bit, and you even made me sweat.”</p><p>Then he chuckled, “Anyway, I did mean everything I’ve told you though, so you better take them to heart. Go rest up.”</p><p>“OK,” Marr stood up, and picked up his wooden sword. “Thanks for teaching us.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Jerad waved. </p><p>“But jeez, you two reminded me of myself and Misha. I also did most of the fighting for her until she learned to pull her own weight, and now she’s starting to fight like a lioness,” Jerad laughed.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Though, I wasn’t as harsh to her as I was to these two.’ </em>
</p><p>Then he grinned, and whispered, “But don’t tell her I said this, OK?”</p><p>The three laughed together before Jerad turned, and widened his eyes at Zeke and Claire.</p><p>“Uh, good morning..? How long have you two been watching?”</p><p>“For a while,” Claire sternly said. “How’s your shoulder?”</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt anymore,” Jerad replied. “But I kept the bandage on.”</p><p>“I understand your need to stay in shape,” Claire said before she sighed. “But please also take care of yourself, and at least make sure with me that your injury is healed enough, OK?”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Haha, you're getting lectured,” Zeke teased, and Jerad just gave him a cold glance before he grunted.</p><p>Zeke walked over to Marr and Lil, “Next time, I’ll be training you two, and give you the Zeke quality training. How about that?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Marr cheered.</p><p>“I can’t wait!” Lil also cheered.</p><p>After the two watched them, Claire turned to Jerad, “And please don’t be too hard on them next time.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Well, I think I have to be honest with them, and make sure I beat those in their heads, somehow. I just don’t want them to die, and it’s better that they learn these now than later.”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “You really have your own way with kids, huh?”</p><p>“Oh please, stop,” Jerad groaned. “You’re making me feel embarrassed.”</p><p>“How did you guys ever get so strong?” Sho murmured. “I don’t think I can ever be like you. What’s so different about us?”</p><p>“Don’t be thinking like that,” Jerad ruffled his head. “You can be stronger, too. Everyone has to start somewhere, like Claire here, and she is getting better.”</p><p>“Hey!” Claire glared at him with a red face. “But thanks for your compliment…”</p><p>“You think so?” Sho raised his eyes with hope. “I sure hope you’re right about that.”</p><p>“I am,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“ANYWAY, Hugo sent us here to tell you that our breakfast is ready, so we need to leave,” Claire said, still pouting.</p><p>“OK,” Jerad said. “Hey guys! Let’s go eat.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starving,” Marr said.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Galley.</p><p>“These two are eating like wolves,” Hugo commented after watching the two kids eat. “Did you work them hard?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied. “And I was trying not to, but these kids were no slouch, by the way.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Hugo nodded before he took another bite.</p><p>“Trying not to?” Zeke raised his eyebrow. “You were yelling at them the whole time.”</p><p>“Gotta be straightforward with them,” Jerad shrugged. “I don’t want them to die in the field at all, so I thought they’d be better off having everything beaten into their heads now than learn them the hard way.”</p><p>“Your brother really has a weird way for kids, does he?” Claire whispered.</p><p>“I guess..,” Misha whispered back. “I’ve never seen him train people before, but I’d like to hear about it later on.”</p><p>“I can still hear you two,” Jerad grinned. “But I’m fine with that.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed before Hugo spoke, “I think we should have duty shifts starting with cooking breakfast tomorrow. How’s that sound?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded, and turned to Jerad. “Since Misha and I did ours this morning, how about you and Claire for tomorrow?</p><p>“I guess I’ll take it,” Jerad said.</p><p><em> ‘M-me? Cooking with him?’ </em> Claire felt her face grow hot before she started fidgeting. Though, she was unaware that Misha had been watching her.</p><p><em> ‘Hm? Why is she feeling embarrassed?’ </em> Misha narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“U-um, I’m not really the best at cooking, but..,” Claire said. “I’ll work on that.”</p><p>“Hehe, that’s alright,” Hugo smiled. “We’ll start with breakfast, and then expand to lunch and then dinner as we get better later on. Plus, we already have Amy and Ricardo as cooks, so we can at least start lifting some weight off of them.”</p><p>“Sounds alright,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“OK, that settles it then,” Hugo stood up. “Let’s clean up, and then see Amy what she has for us.”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>Amy was quietly watching the monitors on her desk before she suddenly heard a blip from the resonance radar, and then checked the monitor. They are currently passing by northwards through Baran territory, a Port that is known for their inhumane treatment of AGEs, and Amy could only feel that nothing good can come off of this. With a press of a button on her headset, Amy contacts Hilda.<br/>“Ma’am,” Amy said.</p><p>“I hear you,” Hilda replied.</p><p>“I’m picking up a distress signal from the resonance radar. What should we do?” Amy asked.</p><p>“How are the Hounds doing?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“They are currently eating in the galley, but they should be done by now,” Amy replied.</p><p>“Alright, stop the ship immediately, and call them to the bridge,” Hilda said. “I will be there, shortly.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Amy said before she pressed a few buttons on her panel, and slowed the ship to a stop.</p><p>Then Hilda looked at the large screen in her office that displays their location in the map.</p><p>“Baran, huh?” Hilda narrowed her eyes. “I have quite a bad feeling about this, and I prefer to not have anything to do with it.”</p><p>“I’m with you on that,” Ricardo said.</p><p>“But I also can’t ignore people in need,” Hilda murmured. “So, I guess I have no choice…”</p><p>“Should I go with them?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“No, it’s OK,” Hilda shook her head. “I’m sure they can handle it, but I also want to make sure to brief them before they go.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the Galley.</p><p>Hugo and everyone finished cleaning the dishes before they heard the ship hum down, and then heard a blip from his radio.</p><p>“Hugo?” Amy said over the radio. “Can you come to the bridge as soon as possible? The owner is already on her way here.”</p><p>“No problem,” Hugo said. “We’ll be there right away.”</p><p>“Hey guys, let’s go to the bridge. Amy has something for us.”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Hugo asked. “Got a new job for us?”</p><p>“Yes,” Amy replied. “We picked up a distress signal in the resonance radar, and the owner wants you to investigate.”</p><p>“A distress signal?” Hugo rubbed his chin, and looked at the resonance radar. “In the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>“Not only that,” Hilda walked in. “But we are also in Baran territory, which is worse.”</p><p>“So, what’s up with Baran?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Baran is a wealthy Port known for their inhumane experiments on AGEs,” Hilda explained. “There are even rumors that they force them to eat each other to get a taste for blood.”</p><p>“Tch..,” Jerad quietly grimaced before Claire glanced at him and frowned.</p><p>“I would prefer to avoid any contact with that Port,” Hilda continued on. “But it’s a distress signal, and I can’t ignore someone in need, so could you guys help me with that?”</p><p>“No problem at all,” Hugo nodded. “We’ll leave right away.”</p><p>“Good thing it’s nearby,” Hilda said. “So, you won’t need a truck to drive to the scene, and you can go there on foot.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Hugo commented. “Gear up everyone, and be ready for anything.”</p><hr/><p>Outside the Ash Crawler in the Valley.</p><p>“Ash Crawler to Hound 3,” Hugo called. “We’re two miles outbound from base. Could you give us an update on the signal’s location?”</p><p>“Right away,” Amy responded. “Two miles further west. Proceed with caution.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Quite a beautiful sight, isn’t it?” Claire smiled while looking around.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m already tired of being in a broken city all the time,” Jerad snorted as he stared at the large whirlpool. “It’s good to finally see something new.”</p><p>“I had no idea you can be..quite romantic, Claire,” Misha grinned.</p><p>“R-romantic? As in-?” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“Enjoying a nice view, of course,” Misha plainly finished her sentence with a slight smirk.</p><p>“R-right..,” Claire stuttered again.</p><p>Several Cocoon Maiden suddenly popped out of the ground.</p><p>“Great, we got Aragami,” Zeke complained.</p><p>“Hmph, trying to ruin my mood, huh?” Jerad gave them an irritated look, and shifted his spear into a sniper. “Hopefully this will shut them up.”</p><p>Then Jerad fired two gunshots while the rest rushed in to attack except Claire who stayed beside him to fire her gun. Misha swung a long arc, and sliced two Cocoon Maidens in half while Zeke and Hugo finished another two. Jerad stayed in one spot the whole time, just plainly pointing his gun at each Cocoon Maiden, and blasting them into bits with a single shot with pinpoint accuracy.</p><p>“I’m quite jealous that you can shoot them down so casually..,” Claire commented.</p><p>Jerad chuckled while he continued shooting, “Thanks for the compliment, but I can teach you to aim better, if you want.”</p><p>Claire paused for a bit before she spoke, “OK, then. Promise?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad said as he shot the last Cocoon Maiden into bits. “Well, look at that.”</p><p>“Two Zygotes.”</p><p>Jerad shot one of them out of the air, and then steadily aimed at the next incoming one.</p><p>“And you even shot one while it’s moving,” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Hehe,” Just as Jerad was about to pull the trigger, Misha suddenly jumped and sliced it into two.</p><p>“Aww,” Jerad whined. “I guess I won't get the last kill this time.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Area is clear,” Hugo said. “Let’s keep on the search.”</p><hr/><p>10 minutes later.</p><p>“Ogretails and Axe Raiders,” Hugo said. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“You got it,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“I guess I could use a bit more fun,” Jerad faintly smiled.</p><p>“Hey, don’t forget about your shoulder,” Claire warned. “I haven’t checked its condition yet.”</p><p>“It should be fine,” Jerad said before patting the injured area. “I don’t even feel pain anymore.”</p><p>Then he rushed into the herd.</p><p>“Hey, wait,” Claire called him back, but was too late. “Goodness…”</p><p>Misha laughed beside her, “Welcome to my world, again. Once he’s in that mood, you can’t stop him.”</p><p>“But, still..,” Claire grimaced. “Grr, fine.”</p><p>Then Misha laughed again before they both rushed in to help.</p><p>Hugo, Jerad, and Zeke continued slaying them one by one, and then Claire shot a few rounds before her Oracle meter ran out. She shifted her gun to spear before stabbing an Ogretail’s head behind her before she slammed it down. She stepped on the Aragami’s neck before she grunted, and finished it off by impaling its head with her spear.</p><p>“Nice kill,” Jerad smiled. “You finally learned to watch your back, huh?”</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Claire narrowed her eyes before she abruptly pulled her spear off.</p><hr/><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hiyahh!”</p><p>Misha sliced several Axe Raiders with a couple of swings before Hugo sliced another, and then Zeke smashed the last one.</p><p>“That’s that,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Amy, request another update on the signal location?” Hugo asked. “How close are we?”</p><p>“Very close, and about a quarter of a mile westward,” Amy answered. “Another thing, that signal looks like an AGE. I only see one.”</p><p>“An AGE?!” Hugo gasped, and then the five of them stared at each other. “Just one?”</p><p>“Not liking the sound of this..,” Jerad shook his head.</p><p>“Yeah, but remember Hilda’s warning,” Hugo reminded them. “Let’s get this over with quickly, and head home. We don’t want to get involved with this Baran Port.”</p><p>“Let’s move.”</p><hr/><p>5 minutes later.</p><p>“Amy, is this the place?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Amy replied. “Any visual?”</p><p>Claire looked around, and saw a small figure laying alone on the ground, “There.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then she started running towards the figure, but Jerad widened his eyes as it was already suspicious enough to see an AGE laying by itself in the open.<br/>“Claire, wait!” Jerad cried.</p><p>Just before Claire stopped, the figure suddenly stood up, and leapt at her. The mysterious figure appeared to be a young woman about their age.</p><p><em> ‘That fool!’ </em>Jerad quickly rushed in front of Claire.</p><p>“MOVE!” Then Jerad shoved Claire out of her way, and loudly clashed weapons with her. This woman appeared to be in her late teens with black hair, fierce looking eyes, and a strange, slim black and red outfit. She also wielded a pair of swords.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You wanna play it like that, huh?!” Jerad gritted his teeth as the woman narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>Jerad shoved her back before he rushed in to retaliate, but as Claire got back up.</p><p>“Stay back!” Hugo stood in front of her. “She looks like an experienced AGE, so just provide support, OK?”</p><p>Claire nodded before Hugo rushed in to help.</p><p>“Haah!” Jerad swung at her before the woman blocked it. “You’re pretty good...but this should be a bit fun.” Then Jerad grinned as the woman narrowed her eyes, and she parried his spear off and swung at him with her other sword, but he quickly blocked it.</p><p>“Too slow!” Jerad grinned as the woman suddenly turned her head to her side.</p><p>“Hrahh!” Hugo suddenly attacked her from the side, but she blocked it with her other sword, and now both of her swords were occupied by Jerad and Hugo. Seeing Zeke and Misha coming for her, the woman shoved both of them off before she quickly kicked Hugo, and knocked Jerad off with her elbow.</p><p>“How dare you..?” Misha growled as the woman’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Haayah!”</p><p>With a loud slam, the woman narrowly jumped away from Misha’s downswing, and gasped.</p><p><em> ‘A variant scythe?!’ </em> The woman mused. <em> ‘I can’t defend against that!’ </em></p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>The woman narrowly kept dodging Misha’s swings until one of them grazed her chest, and tore a small cut on her clothing.</p><p><em> ‘Tch! If my speed can’t keep up with her attacks,’ </em> The woman grimaced. <em> ‘Then I have no choice.’ </em></p><p>“Activate!”</p><p>Then the woman’s armlets glowed red.</p><p>“What?” Misha gasped as the woman rushed at her with inhuman speed, and pounded her chest with her palm which sent her tumbling away. Then the woman linked her swords together to turn it into a double-edged sword. </p><p>“Haah!” Zeke swung his hammer at her, but she blocked it before shoving him away, and landed a punch on his face, which also sent him tumbling off. Hugo quickly rushed in, but after a few clashes, the woman managed to land a kick on his stomach.</p><p>Then Jerad and Misha rushed at her together, and clashed with each other. Sparks flew everywhere as the woman struggled in her intense fight against the siblings until she managed to land a kick at Jerad, and sent him crashing against a rock.</p><p>“Jerad!” Claire cried before she ran to help him.</p><p>However, after knocking him off, the woman briefly forgot about her other opponent as Misha was about to strike her. The woman ducked as she narrowly avoided Misha’s scythe as it carved a rock behind her with a loud screech, and after dodging a few more swings from her, she was caught off guard when she accidentally backed against another rock. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Just as when the woman thought she was finished, she stared in shock as Misha stopped, and then gasped after she saw Misha's blade tip only a few inches above her shoulder.</p><p>“Stop..this..,” Misha murmured between her breaths as she firmly gripped her scythe, but kept her glaring eyes at her. “We’re only trying to help you.”</p><p>“We’re both AGEs, aren’t we?!”</p><p>Then the woman widened her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Listen up. Don’t ever forget this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Trust no one. Focus on only making yourself stronger.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Throw away any sentiment.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’ll kill you on the battlefield.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Got that, Lulu?” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Then the woman screamed, and yanked Misha’s scythe off her hands with her glaive. Then she leapt against her, and punched her on the gut that sent her flying.</p><p>“Hraaah!”</p><p>Zeke leapt on her, but she quickly blocked his attack, and then she started swinging as Zeke dodged her attacks.</p><p>“Whoa! Hey, time out!” Zeke kept narrowly avoiding her swings until she landed a punch to his face.</p><p>“You little!” Jerad rushed at her, and engaged another intense clashing with her, but even he could not outdo her in her strange state, and knocked him aside before Zeke rushed in again. As he swung his hammer, the woman swung against his hammer and knocked it off his hands before she swiftly slipped around him and held his neck in an elbow lock.</p><p>Jerad, Hugo, and Misha suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Throw down your God Arcs,” The woman finally spoke. “Now!”</p><p>“Crap!” Zeke cried.</p><p>Jerad looked at Hugo before he saw him nod.</p><p>“Tch!” Jerad grimaced before all four of them dropped their God Arcs.</p><p>“Hugo, do you read me?” Amy asked. “Why are you in combat? Hugo, please respond!”</p><p>“What do you want?” Hugo demandingly asked.</p><p>“Let me speak to your commander,” The woman answered.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Ash Crawler.</p><p>“Ma’am, this is the video of their last battle,” Amy handed Hilda her tablet.</p><p>Hilda briefly watched the screen before she raised her eyes, “Hmm, that’s an acceleration trigger...they already have a practical model…”</p><p>“Establishing a communications link with Hugo,” Amy said.</p><p>“Hilda, I’m putting our attacker on,” Hugo said. “She wants to talk.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Hilda plainly said as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I am a Baran AGE,” The woman said on the radio. “Code name: Lulu.”</p><p>“I was left stranded here by my vessel during a mission, and I am requesting transport back to Baran.”</p><p>“You gave us a rather rough greeting, don’t you think?” Hilda said.</p><p>“I understand,” Lulu said. “I apologize for the incident. However, I intend you no harm.”</p><p>“Tch!” Zeke said. “I’m not gonna take that- Ugh!”</p><p>“You should know that I held myself back,” Lulu told him. “It’s the only method we’re taught.”</p><p>“Hm, first I’ll make contact with Baran to confirm your identity,” Hilda said. “It may take some time; I assume you can wait while I do?”</p><p>“...That’s fine,” Lulu agreed.</p><p>“Amy, please establish contact with a nearby Baran caravan,” Hilda ordered.</p><p>“Right away, ma’am,” Amy said.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hilda greeted. “Is there an AGE code named Lulu in your roster?”</p><p>“...No, we don’t have such person in our registry,” The caravan responded.</p><p>Then Hilda and Amy looked at each other.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Will that be it?” The caravan asked.</p><p>“That is all,” Hilda responded. “Thank you.”</p><p>Then their radio transmission was quickly cut off before Hilda sighed.</p><p>“Amy, what is the ash density level in this area?”</p><p>“Checking,” Amy pressed a few tabs on her screen. “Ash level is 0.008 ppm.”</p><p>“Then we have about 10 minutes,” Hilda murmured. “Open the hatch. I will personally talk to her.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am,” Amy acknowledged. “...Wait, what?!”</p><p>“Yes, please do,” Hilda pushed further. “We don’t have much time left.”</p><p>“R-right away ma’am,” Amy stuttered and then she opened the loading dock hatch.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Valley.</p><p>“Hilda?” Hugo widened his eyes. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Hilda continued approaching Lulu, “He is a member of my crew. Could you do me a favor, and release him for me?”</p><p>“I-I already told you,” Lulu glared at her. “You ARE taking me to Baran.”</p><p>“There doesn’t seem to be an AGE named Lulu,” Hilda replied. </p><p>Then Lulu widened her eyes, “What?”</p><p>“I searched every record we have, and even contacted Baran,” Hilda explained. “Regardless of where we searched, it’s always the same result.”</p><p>“No person named Lulu exists.”</p><p>Lulu gasped, “N-no..that can’t be right. I-I mean I was just on a mission…”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Hilda frowned. “But you’re…”</p><p>“I see..,” Lulu frowned. “I surrender then…”</p><p>Jerad frowned, and watched as Lulu dropped her twin God Arcs, and released Zeke.</p><p>“So..,” Zeke murmured. “What just happened..?”</p><p>He watched Lulu kneel down helplessly, “I...I’ve...been… cast aside.”</p><p>“You’ll be taken into custody in our ship,” Hugo murmured. “We won’t harm you, so don’t resist. We’ll also get you treated right away. Can you do that Claire?”</p><p>“Of course,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go, too,” Misha also nodded.</p><p>“OK, thanks,” Hugo nodded. “Let’s all head back to the ship. Jerad and Zeke, keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad plainly nodded before they headed back with him and Zeke kept watch on Lulu behind her.</p><p>“You’re quite ferocious today,” Hugo told Misha. “That’s a bit unusual of you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Misha raised her eyes. “I only fought like always, and I was trying to save you guys.”</p><p>“And that was a bit spectacular,” Jerad chuckled. “You’re starting to fight like a lioness...”</p><p>“That doesn't help at all, brother.” Misha pouted at him.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing at all as far as I’m concerned,” Hugo said. “Consider that as a compliment.”</p><p>Misha gasped a bit, “T-thanks.”</p><hr/><p>In the Men’s Cabin.</p><p>“Woo! That was rough,” Zeke swung himself to his bed.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Oh yeah, considering that you got your ass whooped.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Zeke sighed. “I wasn’t trying anyway.”</p><p>“Man, that girl is absolutely gorgeous,” Ricardo grinned.</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad raised his eyebrows. “You creep…”</p><p>“Oops, never mind then,” Ricardo laughed. “Let’s keep this a secret between us in this room, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Anyway,” Zeke sat up from his bed. “Speaking of that girl. She was abandoned by her Port, wasn’t she? I guess AGEs are treated the same in every Port, but I wonder how she’s doing right now?”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyes. <em> ‘What the hell?’ </em></p><p>“Let me get this straight. You just got out of that situation where she could have slit your neck at any time, and now you’re worried about her? We don’t even know much about her yet.”</p><p>“Are you having Stockholm Syndrome?”</p><p>Then all of them laughed in the room.</p><p>“Aww, come on!” Zeke whined. “She’s an AGE like us, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad slowly nodded.</p><p>“Speaking of her God Arc,” Keith said. “That’s ridiculous..that Acceleration Trigger. No one should be using that.”</p><p>“Acceleration Trigger?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, it increases her already superhuman body but places a massive burden on her body as well. I hope those Baran engineers are proud of themselves,” Keith grimaced.. </p><p>“No wonder why she suddenly got so strong when my sis pushed her into the corner,” Jerad chuckled with pride. “That looks like cheating.”</p><p>“But I wonder if there’s something I can do to mitigate that,” Keith murmured.</p><p>“That Acceleration Trigger..,” Hugo murmured. “If things don’t go right, it could destroy the body of its owner. Everyone just treats AGEs like disposable objects…”</p><p>Then he grimaced, “I’ll find a way to put an end to it…”</p><p>“But Keith, I’m counting on you to find a way to mitigate that strain. She should not have to suffer through that...”</p><p>“Leave it to me,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“I’m gonna go ahead and check on sis, Claire, and the new person,” Jerad waved at them before he left.</p><p>---</p><p>Near the Medical Ward.</p><p>“Something bothering you, Lil?” Jerad asked the little girl.</p><p>“I just can’t stop thinking about Lulu,” Lil replied. “Given the state of the world today, it has to be hard living as a female AGE.”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“She must be a tough customer,” Lil further commented.</p><p>“You’re going to be tough, too.” Jerad smiled. “I mean, Misha and Claire are also tough. You can be like them.”</p><p>Then Jerad rubbed her head, “Anyway, they’re all in there, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lil smiled.</p><p>“OK, thanks,” Jerad waved at her before he entered the Medical Ward. He walked to them, and watched Misha and Claire applying some bandage on Lulu’s wounds while she remained quiet.</p><p>“Jeez, she had a lot of cuts. Misha really did a number on her, did she?” Jerad chuckled with pride.</p><p>“Jerad,” Claire turned a glare at him. “That’s not very appropriate to say.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry..,” Jerad shrugged. “But hey, I did get my ass kicked by her, so I’ll give her that.”</p><p>“Brother, please..,” Misha also glared at him.</p><p>“OK, OK,” Jerad waved his hands. “So, has she said anything yet?”</p><p>“Not at all..,” Claire shook her head. “Anyway, I still need to check your shoulder, so please have a seat over there.”</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad said, and sat down.</p><p>Then Claire started unwrapping the bandage from his shoulder, and she gasped.</p><p>“Your wound was completely closed off!” Claire said. “And it was just last night!”</p><p>“Told you,” Jerad said before he wore his scarf again.</p><p>“H-how can you heal so fast?” Claire bewilderedly asked.</p><p>“Beats me,” Jerad shrugged before he frowned. “...I guess that’s unnatural, huh?”</p><p>“That is a gift you should appreciate,” Claire lectured. “Don’t feel bad.”</p><p>Jerad sighed, “OK.”</p><p>
  <em> “Attention all Hounds, attention all Hounds.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please assemble on the bridge immediately.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat. Please assemble on the bridge immediately.” </em>
</p><p>“Already, huh?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Let’s see what she has for us,” Claire stood up in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Misha said as she and Claire walked out of the room.</p><p>“Wait, you’re just not going to-?” Jerad stopped and groaned. He walked toward the door, and right before he passed, he paused and then turned at Lulu. She was still sitting there looking down, and was clearly distraught.</p><p>After a few more moments, he sighed, “Your Port abandoned you, right?”</p><p>Lulu did not respond, and kept her eyes down.</p><p>“We’re in the same boat, you know?” Jerad turned away. “You’ve got nowhere else to go, but everyone in here are good people including the owner, so…”</p><p>Jerad turned to her again, “Don’t be a stranger.”</p><p>Then he walked out, and the door shut. After a few seconds, Lulu looked up, and glanced at the door where Jerad just left.</p><p>---</p><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“So, Amy. What’s up?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“We have to have a change of route since the beacons leading directly to Chrysanthemum are jammed,” Amy explained. “We’ll need to send you to investigate our new route. Sorry for sending you out in such a short notice.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Hugo nodded. “Sounds like an easy job, anyway. We’ll get right on to scouting.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Amy smiled. “The good news is, you don’t need a truck to get to the area, and you can also go by foot. All you need to do is make sure there are not many Aragami in the area.”</p><p>“Understood,” Hugo said. “Let’s head out, and Zeke, make sure you grab a binocular or two in the storage area. I have an idea to make this easier since it’s a valley.”</p><p>“Right-O,” Zeke smiled.</p><p>---</p><p>In the Valley.</p><p>“So, we’re in a different part of this place now,” Hugo said. “There are even abandoned mines here. Let’s search the area for now before we try finding a way to climb.”</p><p>“Climb?” Zeke raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo replied. “There are a lot of high spots in this area, so I figured we can probably take advantage of it, and see the whole place from up here..”</p><p>“Anyone here afraid of heights..?”</p><p>“Not me,” Jerad shook his head. “You, sis?”<br/>“Nope,” Misha also shook her head.</p><p>“Not me,” Claire said. “I’ve climbed over walls during my training, so I’m good.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Hugo nodded. “But for now, let’s get to exploring. It’s a good thing our ship had God Arc slings to carry them on our backs.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t even know they exist,” Zeke replied. “Makes carrying our God Arcs much easier for things like this. Hm, I wonder how that Lulu person is doing?”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better,” Jerad and Hugo tried to hold back a chuckle. “I talked to her right before I left the Ward, and I think she’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Did she talk to you?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Nope, still didn’t say a thing,” Jerad shook his head. “But I did tell her to stop being a stranger. That’s it.”</p><p>“That was a bit blunt,” Claire commented and smiled. “But you did make a good point.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s all on her now,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>After several minutes by a lake.</p><p>“Medium Aragami detected in your position,” Amy warned. “It’s an Ukonvasara.”</p><p>“Ukon-, what?” Zeke said before the Aragami suddenly crawled out of a nearby lake.</p><p>“Whoa, a croc?” Jerad smiled. “Never seen this before, so this should be quite interesting.”</p><p>“Jerad..,” Claire gave him a glaring look. “You just healed from an injury, so don’t get hurt again, OK?”</p><p>Misha glanced at the two from behind them before she readied her scythe, “Let’s just get rid of this thing, and finish our job already, please.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Right. Let’s go.”</p><p>Ukonvasara roared as the engine-like object started spinning on its back.</p><p>“Whoa!” Jerad jumped back as a lightning bolt almost struck him. “Tch!”</p><p>“Haaa!” Hugo ran, and struck the Aragami from the side before Zeke rushed it up front, and bashed its head with his hammer. Jerad eventually rushed in, and slashed its head a few times before the Aragami retaliated with a bite, but missed after he backflipped out of its way. He shortly bit Ukonvasara’s head while Claire kept pelting it with bullets to cover his escape.</p><p>“Haha, it’s kill time!” Jerad went into Burst with a grin, and leapt back in. “I’m gonna break that stupid thing on your back.”</p><p>Misha continued slashing the Aragami alongside Hugo until the Aragami roared, and started generating electricity around.</p><p>“Whoa!” Hugo cried. “Everyone, get back!”</p><p>The three jumped back, and Hugo gasped after he saw Jerad leapt past him. “Jerad, NO!”</p><p>“Aaaaaagh!” Jerad was electrocuted, and was sent flying back. He rolled on the ground, and lay there as bits of electricity still cackled around him</p><p>“Brother!” Misha cried.</p><p>“Jerad, are you OK?!” Claire cried before she shot a healing bullet at him.</p><p>“I’m...alright..,” Jerad grunted as he struggled to stand up, and there was still some electricity arcing around him. “Dammit…”</p><p><em> ‘I just told you, idiot.’ </em> Claire grimaced before she turned back to the Aragami, and started shooting again.</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Haah”</p><p>“Huryah!”</p><p>Zeke kept pummeling the Aragami’s head, but paused when Jerad leapt back in.</p><p>“Just die already!”</p><p>He swept past it with Valkyrie Glide, and blew bits of it from its back.</p><p>“This is what you get for humiliating me..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“This is our chance!” Hugo cried. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Hugo and Misha rushed in, but Ukonvasara tried to send a thunderbolt to the two. Thanks to Jerad damaging its turbine on its back, the attacks were not only accurate, and also weaker. Misha shielded herself from one of its bolts, but Hugo kept rushing in after it missed him, and bit the Aragami. He entered Burst, and slashed it a few times before he stood back and cleaved it in two with Swift Slash. He stood by it as his Burst faded.</p><p>“That’s that,” Hugo plainly said. “There have been no Aragami other than this one, and it’s been too quiet. Am I the only one who is suspicious?”</p><p>“Now you mention it,” Zeke replied. “Yeah, nearby Aragami would usually jump in whenever we fight one, but this has been the only one we fought the whole time. This was almost too easy.”</p><p>“I’ll talk about this to Hilda after we’re done here,” Hugo said. “Our mission feels like paradise right now, but something about this isn’t right.”</p><p>“But let’s take it easy, as well,” Misha pitched in. “But careful at the same time.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “Let’s go ahead, and find a high ground to take a peek around the area. I see one over there right now, and it looks easy to climb.”</p><p>“Easy day,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“So, how are you?” Claire plainly asked.</p><p>After Jerad finished dusting himself, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a few burns.”</p><p>“And I just told you to be careful,” Claire narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, jeez..,” Jerad sighed. “What are you, my mom now?”</p><p>Then Claire grunted in response, and rested her hands on her waist.</p><p><em> ‘Mom?’ </em> Misha raised her eyes. <em> ‘Does he still?’ </em></p><p>“OK, you two. This isn’t the place to be quarrelling, OK?” Hugo scolded them. “At least we’re still alive in one piece.”</p><p>“Hmph, fine, then..,” Claire turned away while Jerad bewilderedly glanced at her.</p><p>Hugo sighed before he turned away, and Misha also took a quick glance before she followed him.</p><p>While they were climbing up to the cliff, a rock Claire stepped on suddenly rolled, and she gasped.</p><p>“Claire!” Jerad cried, and grasped her hand just in time. “I got you! Find something to hold on quick!”</p><p>Then Claire quickly looked around, and held on to another rock. However, as Jerad pulled her back up...</p><p>“Ugh!” Jerad fell on his back. “Could you..please get up..? I can barely breathe..!”</p><p>Claire opened her eyes, and suddenly gasped, turning red.</p><p>Hugo, Zeke, and especially Misha laughed.</p><p>“Oh, I wished I got my camera for that!” Zeke said between his laughs.</p><p>“Don’t!” Jerad angrily yelled before Claire quickly crawled away from him.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m heavy?!” Claire grimaced.</p><p>“N-no, I wasn’t saying that!” Jerad shot back after he got up.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Stop!” Hugo scolded them. “I’ve said this before, no quarreling while on mission, OK?”</p><p>Then Jerad groaned while holding his head, “Oh, jeez. Anyway..,” </p><p>He took a deep breath before he dusted himself, “That was close…”</p><p>“...Thanks,” Claire murmured, and made sure every rock she stepped on has been solid ever since.</p><p>After climbing a few more feet up, they finally made it on top of a cliff.</p><p>“Wow,” Misha looked in awe. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire agreed. “Don’t you like this view?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Jerad replied. “It’s definitely better than being on top of a building taller than a ruined city.”</p><p>Misha giggled, “You’re really romantic when it comes to scenery, Claire.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“Alright, time to have a better sightseeing,” Hugo smiled. Zeke, binoculars?”</p><p>“Here you go,” Zeke handed him a pair, and then Hugo peeked through it.</p><p>“I don’t see a lot of Aragami everywhere..,” Hugo murmured. “This really looks... pleasantly strange.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke added. “I’ve never seen a place with almost no Aragami roaming around before, and it almost feels too good.”</p><p>“I agree,” Hugo smiled. “But this is really unusual, and I definitely have to tell Hilda about this.”</p><p>“Hmm, let me see,” Jerad asked Hugo to borrow his binoculars to take a peek out of curiosity.</p><p>After peeking for a few moments, “Yeah, I hardly saw herds of them. That is weird…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “Anyway, we’re done here, but feel free to spend a few more minutes looking around since we won’t be experiencing this for a while after.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hugo,” Misha gleed.</p><p>“Here, you wanna have a look, Claire?” Jerad handed her the binoculars.</p><p>“Sure, thanks,” Claire took the pair, and looked through. “It really looked nice. Here, Misha. Have a look.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha took the pair, and also had a peek. “Wow.”</p><p>“You three are done?” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha replied. “I’m going to miss it, though.”</p><p>“Glad I had you see it,” Hugo said.</p><p>“U-um...yeah. Thanks,” Misha murmured while Jerad quietly smiled.</p><p>OK, let’s head back home since the sun will be setting down soon,” Hugo said before they climbed back down, and headed back.</p><p>---</p><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“So, what did you find?” Hilda asked. </p><p>“We scouted the area, and barely found Aragami in our new route,” Hugo replied. “While that looks good for us, I have a bad feeling about this, Hilda. This looks a bit unusual.”</p><p>“I can understand why,” Hilda rubbed her chin. “But this is still our safer route back to my Port, so we have to continue.”</p><p>“I understand,” Hugo nodded. “You have us to protect this vessel so I’m onboard to push through this.”</p><p>“Very well,” Hilda smiled. “I feel blessed to have you guys.”</p><p>Then Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Hmm,” Hilda mused. “Can we all have a meeting in the lobby. I would like to have a discussion with everyone about Lulu.”</p><p>“OK, that sounds right,” Hugo nodded, and then everyone walked into the lobby.</p><p>---</p><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“So, I would like to start by asking if there are any objections from any of you,” Hilda said. “After thinking about this for a while, I would like to have Lulu join our crew.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s safe to have her?” Zeke waved his hands. “I mean, I’m personally fine with her, but…”</p><p>“Hm, she doesn’t have any place to go home now, does she?” Claire added.</p><p>“Then I’d say go for it,” Hugo said. “I don’t think there’s a better way.”</p><p>“Plus she’s strong, and effective in combat. For an AGE, there’s nothing more important than that.”</p><p>“I’m inclined to agree,” Jerad added with his arms crossed. “Poor thing had nowhere to go, so I’d say let’s keep her.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha also added. “I know how it feels to be left out by a Port to die…”</p><p>“Hey, hey!” Keith raised his hand. “I also want a chance to study her acceleration trigger! I can’t wait.”</p><p>“I also agree with Madam Hilda,” Amy finally pitched in. “But I guess that’s nothing new…”</p><p>“Heh, I guess that settles it,” Hilda smiled. “Thanks, everyone. All that remains is to see her will on this matter.”</p><p>“Her will, huh?” Zeke murmured. “That seems a bit messed up to drop that kind of choice on an AGE with all her strict training, right?”</p><p>“I agree,” Jerad shook his head. “But that’s still up to her. It’s her life, and we can’t decide on that for her.”</p><p>“Gosh, you’re way too serious,” Zeke groaned.</p><p>“I agree with him,” Hugo said. “No matter what situation you find yourself in, your future is your own choice.”</p><p><em> ‘My future is my own choice, huh..?’ </em> Jerad mused deeply as he quietly looked down at his hand, but was unaware that Claire had been watching him.</p><p>“I see now,” Zeke said. “That’s what it means to have freedom, is it?</p><p>Unaware of her presence, Lulu was already hiding in the room eavesdropping.</p><p><em> ‘Then...I’m free?’ </em> Lulu mused before she looked at her hand.</p><p>
  <em> ‘My...will…’ </em>
</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad quickly glanced at where Lulu was hiding, and saw her walking out of her spot. She walked to Hilda.</p><p>“I… have nothing to offer,” Lulu timidly murmured.</p><p>After Hilda paused for a few moments, “Like the others said, it’s entirely up to you to decide your own path in life now. If you’ve come here, then you already made a choice, haven’t you?”</p><p>“I see,” Lulu murmured. “Is it...alright if I stay with you?”</p><p>Zeke made a loud chuckle, “Hell yeah! I’m not gonna let this chance slide. That acceleration trigger you have?”<br/>“Let me give it a try.”</p><p>“Huh..?” Lulu stuttered. “Well, it’s...not finished…”</p><p>“Then we will assist you in completing it,” Hilda said. “Let’s say, you contribute your skills and tech in exchange for a warm bed. Does that sound like an acceptable deal?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Then Lulu glanced at Jerad, and saw him faintly nod with his arms still crossed.</p><p>“Then...I’ll do it,” Lulu shyly smiled, and shook hands with Hilda.</p><p>“Okay, then let’s get this welcoming party goin’!” Zeke cheered on. “We’re gonna play cards all night, so how’s your Poker game?”</p><p>“Um...okay? I just know the rules,” Lulu timidly replied.</p><p>“Then the party is on!” Zeke cheerily cried.</p><p>“Sorry, brother but I’m going to bow out on this one,” Keith waved.</p><p>“Huh?!” Zeke grimaced.</p><p>“I just can’t wait to take a peek at that acceleration trigger,” Keith explained.</p><p>“Hey listen here,” Zeke suddenly locked his arm over Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t poop in this party, OK? Get with the program!”</p><p>“After you, brother!” Keith replied.</p><p>“Huh?!” Zeke shot back. “Everyone here is obligated, got it?!”</p><p>Then Keith groaned, “Fine, fine…”</p><p>Lulu giggled at the two bickering siblings.</p><p>“If we have to..,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Heh, it will be a nice change of pace,” Hilda said as he walked out of the lobby. “And Amy, please get her bed ready. I also would like to get this vessel underway before dinner.”</p><p>“Right away, ma’am,” Amy nodded.</p><p>“I’ll help out,” Misha gladly said.</p><p>“Me, too,” Claire added.</p><p>Then Lulu glanced at Jerad, and he gave her a nod before he said.</p><p>“Welcome to the team.”</p><p>She smiled before she followed Amy, Misha, and Claire to their Cabin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Acceleration Trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to do a quite a major change in this fic. Before I started this, I was conflicted about whether I should headcanon that there's a galley in the Ash Crawler where the Chrysanthemum crew always eat or not since there was no galley in the game itself, but I finally decided for it, and kinda felt like an idiot for not deciding on it sooner. So from now on, Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum has a Galley that they mainly cook and dine in, and I will edit the previous chapters from them eating in the Lobby to them eating in the Galley. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and look forward to chapter 13 because I'm already excited to write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerad woke up from his bed, and glanced at their clock to see that it is 6:00 AM. Still feeling groggy, he struggled to get himself up, and remembered that Zeke nagged him to stay up late last night with Lulu to keep playing Poker despite his objection that he has cooking duty with Claire this morning, and will have to be up early.</p><p><em> ‘Damn him..,’ </em> Jerad thought as he finally stood up, and quickly dressed himself. He also would not want to keep Claire waiting if he falls behind schedule.</p><p>After he left the cabin, he raised his eyes after he saw Claire already waiting for him in the hallway.</p><p>“Good morning,” Claire waved her hand and smiled.</p><p>“Uh..G-good morning?” Jerad stuttered. “How long have you been there? I’m not late, am I?”</p><p>“Not that long,” Claire giggled. “You're fine.”</p><p>“Ok..,” Jerad slowly nodded. “Just let me get washed up real quick before we start cooking, OK?”</p><p>“I don't mind,” Claire nodded. “We're a bit too early anyway.”</p><p><em> ‘Damn, she sure is quite diligent,’ </em> Jerad mused, and though he could not tell whether this would be a good or bad thing for him. One slip around her could give him a bad day.</p><p>Then he power walked into the restroom to do his daily business, and after he washed his face, he paused.</p><p><em> ‘I've never cooked before now that I think about it,’ </em> He deeply thought. <em> ‘If she knows how to cook, am I just going to end up dragging her down and make her do all the work?’ </em></p><p>Then he shook his thoughts away, <em> ‘Dammit! To agree with Hugo yesterday with a straight face like that... Whatever, I'll just see how this will turn out.’ </em> </p><p>He wiped his face, and walked out of the restroom. Even despite this, he was feeling nervous since this is something new to him...and with someone. It would have been a different story if he is cooking alone.</p><p>“Ok, I'm ready,” Jerad said as he walked up to her. “Let's go, and get this breakfast ready for them.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire said as they entered the elevator.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hilda smiled at them. “Why are you two up so early?”</p><p>“Claire and I had cooking duty today, so..we have to cook breakfast for everyone…”</p><p>“Oh, my..,” Hilda slightly gasped. “Since when?”</p><p>“Hugo told us we should start having cooking shifts yesterday,” Claire explained.</p><p>“I see,” Hilda smiled. “That's good, and I'll make sure to commend him for that later.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Hilda smiled as Claire glanced at him.</p><p>“N-no...it's nothing,” Jerad shook his head. “I'll just manage...anyway we have to get going, so I'll see you later.”</p><p>“Take care,” Hilda waved before the two continued on.</p><hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>“Have you been feeling OK?” Claire said as she pulled a pan out of a shelf. “You've been quite nervous.”</p><p><em> ‘She saw through me?’ </em> Jerad raised his eyes. <em> ‘Either she's sharp or I was just bad at hiding it. Dammit!’ </em></p><p>“Not really..,” Jerad paused after he set a stack of bacon and eggs beside the stove. “It's just that I never cooked before, and I don't want to be a drag to you…It's not like any of us were taught to cook back in that prison.”</p><p>“There's no shame in that,” Claire shook her head. “I'm also..not the best at cooking, but I'll be more than happy to teach you what I know. So, just relax, OK?”</p><p>Then she smiled.</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad sighed before shyly smiling back. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Alright, then. I’ll have you start by cooking eggs,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Sounds like a good start,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Ok, let’s pour a bit of cooking oil on the pan, and light the stove,” Claire instructed.</p><p>“OK,” Jerad plainly replied, and turned the knob. The stove quickly lit up.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll warm it up after a few minutes before we start frying eggs,” Claire said.</p><p>After a few minutes.</p><p>“OK, I’ll show you how to put eggs on there,” Claire said before she grabbed one, and tapped the side of the pan. She quickly split the egg into two with her hand, and poured it on the frying pan.</p><p>“Whoa, you did that with just one hand,” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“It took some practice,” Claire smiled. “Here, try it.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad took the egg from her, and tapped in on the pan. He could not split the egg in two with one hand, and eventually gave up as Claire giggled watching him use two hands to split it.</p><p>“Oh great..,” Jerad murmured after seeing the yolk spread. “Did I just ruin that..?”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Claire replied. “It’s not like we can’t eat it, and we can flip over to fix it. Watch.”</p><p>Then Claire flipped the broken egg over with a spatula, and left it for a few minutes before she flipped it back. “See?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s pretty nice,” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“Try flipping the other one,” Claire handed him the spatula.</p><p>“Uh, OK,” Jerad took the spatula from her, and flipped it flawlessly before flipping back without any struggle.’</p><p>“That was nicely done,” Claire said. “Good job.”</p><p><em> ‘He had impressive dexterity,’ </em> Claire mused. <em> ‘I guess him fighting all the time, and being quite precise in his attacks might have helped him with this.’ </em><br/>Then she smiled, <em> ‘And to be honest, he is...quite cute when he’s nervous.’ </em></p><p>“Um, can I help?”</p><p>The two quickly turned, and gasped at the direction of the voice behind them. It was Lulu, their new member.</p><p>“I know how to cook.”</p><p><em> ‘When did she get here?’ </em> Jerad raised his eyes. <em> ‘We didn't even hear anything. Just what is she?’ </em></p><p>“Uh, sure I guess..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Alright..,” Lulu murmured with a faint smile.</p><p>“You're up a bit early,” Claire commented.</p><p>“I just happen to be,” Lulu plainly replied. “Let's finish before everyone wakes up.”</p><p>Then Lulu opened the shelves to check for available ingredients, and brought a few more out. She took a whiff on one of them</p><p>“Black pepper…” Lulu murmured before she quickly covered her nose. “We can add a bit of these two on fried eggs to make them more flavorful, if you want.”</p><p>“Oh, sure. Why not?” Claire replied.</p><p>“OK.” Then Lulu took a pinch of salt and pepper, and sprinkled them on both eggs, and after a few moments.</p><p>“Those should be done,” Lulu said, and grabbed a spatula. She quickly scooped them, and set them on a serving plate before she took two eggs and cracked both of them simultaneously into two with each hand.</p><p>“Wow,” Claire raised her eyes. “You seem very good at this…”</p><p>“...I learned to cook back in Baran,” Lulu faintly smiled. “Anyway, I'll start preparing the main dish while you two take care of the eggs, and make sure you sprinkle a tiny bit of salt and pepper on each of them after a few minutes.”</p><p>“Right,” Both Claire and Jerad nodded before they continued cooking. Every now and then, they would watch Lulu cut meat and a few vegetables with swift finesse before she would organize them into small groups, and seeing how she efficiently sliced those, Jerad was glad he was skilled enough not to let her cut him to ribbons during their last fight. This woman already scares him in a few ways, and it does not help that somehow, she already got behind him without being noticed.</p><p>Every now and then, Lulu would even specifically tell them how much heat the stove should be at to cook the food at their best, and both were amazed at the smallest details she knew. This new member may have more skills than what actually lets on.</p><p><em> ‘So much for “not having anything to offer,”’ </em> Both Jerad and Claire thought.</p><p>“Done,” Lulu took a deep sigh, and smiled.</p><p>“You are really skilled,” Claire commented with admiration. “Who taught you all this?”</p><p>Then Lulu frowned to her side, “Someone I used to know..a long time ago…”</p><p>Seeing her discomfort about the topic, Jerad raised his eyes, and quickly asked, “So, which food do you cook best?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Lulu held her chin for a few minutes before she smiled, “I guess that would be oden.”</p><p>“Oden?” Claire said.</p><p>“It's a food from the Far East,” Lulu explained.</p><p>“I see,” Claire said. “The one who taught you must be really talented at cooking.”</p><p><em> ‘Oh dammit, Claire!’ </em> Jerad glared at her, and abruptly but lightly tugged her with his elbow. Claire quickly turned to him in surprise, and saw him close his eyes and slightly shake his head with a subtle disdain. Somehow, understanding from his gesture that he will tell her later on, she lightly nodded.</p><p>“Anyway, you're pretty skilled at it,” Jerad smiled. “We could learn a lot from you.”</p><p>“I'll be more than happy to,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>The door suddenly opened.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Hugo, Ricardo, and Keith greeted.</p><p>“Goood morning, y’all,” Zeke greeted them with a big smile with Keith and the kids following him.</p><p>“Good morning,” Misha greeted before she looked at Lulu. “Ah, there you are. We were looking for you.”</p><p>Lulu giggled, “Sorry, but I'm an early bird type of person.”</p><p>“Whoa,” Zeke squinted. “You two cooked these?!”</p><p>“Eh, no,” Both Jerad and Claire shyly replied.</p><p>“Lulu helped us,” Jerad added.</p><p>“And she's amazing,” Claire also added.</p><p>“I've never seen this kind of breakfast before,” Ricardo commented. “I'll have to say, this far outclasses mine.”</p><p>Then Lulu smiled, and then they heard Marr’s stomach rumble.</p><p>“I'm starving..,” Marr complained. “Can we eat now?”</p><p>Everyone laughed before Jerad spoke, “Heh, even just looking at your cooking makes people hungry.”</p><p>“Thanks..,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“Let's dine in, everyone,” Hugo said before everyone sat down.</p><p>After several minutes.</p><p>“Wow, these are really good!” Misha commented. “Thanks for the meal, guys.”</p><p>“It's all thanks to her,” Jerad glanced at Lulu. “She even taught both of us how to cook.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo said. “I've never had such a great breakfast. I know it's too early to ask, but would you like to be in a cooking rotation? You can start next week if you want since you just came here.”</p><p>“No, no, I don't mind at all,” Lulu shook her head. “I'll be more than happy to start cooking for everyone.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo nodded with a smile. “Thanks. I guess you can start tomorrow with Zeke?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“Aand honestly, I've been a bit worried about him by himself tomorrow,” Hugo chuckled. “Glad that you're willing to help.”</p><p>“What the hell was that supposed to mean?!” Zeke shot at him.</p><p>“Nothing..,” Hugo plainly replied. “Anyway, we've been here long enough, so let's clean up, and I don't want us to get caught in the middle of this once Amy calls us in for a mission.”</p><p>“Let's do it,” Zeke agreed on.</p><p>“Jerad and I will wash the dishes,” Claire said. “It's part of our kitchen duty today.”</p><p>“Nice,” Hugo said. “Oh yeah, Lulu. Since you haven't been here that long, we'll be happy to tour you around.”</p><p>“How does that sound?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lulu nodded. “I really appreciate it, thanks.”</p><p>“We even had a gym here, and a sparring room,” Misha added.</p><p>“Haha, yeah,” Zeke said. “Jerad even started training the kids here, and he was quite rough.”</p><p>“Alright, let's get this orientation started,” Hugo said.</p><p>“And I'm almost done fine tuning the Acceleration Trigger,” Keith added. “I’ll get it done, soon.”</p><p>“Really..?” Lulu raised her eyes.</p><p>“Yep,” Keith confidently nodded. “I promise you won't be disappointed.”</p><p>“We're counting on you,” Hugo smiled. “And we might have an easy mission today, which is field testing it?”</p><p>“Field...test?” Lulu widened her eyes, and slowly held her arms.</p><p>“Are you OK, Lulu?” Misha held her shoulder. “You were shaking a bit…”</p><p>“No..it's nothing,” Lulu replied. “Thanks…”</p><p>“Don't worry,” Hugo sincerely assured her. “With Keith, everything will be alright. Nothing ever goes wrong when it comes to technology with him, and he will make sure nothing happens to us. We're also testing this with you, so don't look so worried.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke added. “Just so you know, Keith is my little brother, and his skills saved us so many times already, so trust him. He will never do anything that will hurt us.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lulu sighed. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Ok, let's get to touring,” Hugo said before everyone left the room.</p><p>The room is now in silence with Jerad and Claire alone.</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad plainly said. “Let's start cleaning up.”</p><p>“Right,” Claire nodded as Jerad opened the faucet. He would wash the dishes while Claire would dry each of them before storing them in the shelves, but after storing a few more…</p><p>“U-um,” Claire timidly stuttered.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jerad said while he kept washing.</p><p>“About earlier..,” Claire murmured. “While we're still cooking…”</p><p>“Oh..that,” Jerad stopped before he closed the faucet, and turned to her.</p><p>“...You saw what happened before they left, right?”</p><p>Then Claire paused for a few moments before she replied, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Hugo definitely said something that made Lulu uncomfortable, likely about the Acceleration Trigger,” Jerad explained. “I brought this up because it might have connections to this morning, and sorry if I was a bit rude to you earlier, but the reason why I did that is to sway you from the topic. She was uncomfortable being asked about that person who taught her how to cook, and that person might have died already.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire murmured. “I’m so sorry for not being considerate enough.”</p><p>“It’s OK,” Jerad shook his head, and smiled. “I’m not mad, but Lulu is an AGE just like me, my sister, Hugo, and Zeke, so I’m sure she went through a lot like us. We lost a lot of friends, and I’m sure she went through the same. We might even have more of them join us later on since the owner seems to like...taking them in, so from now on, please be careful about asking AGEs about themselves next time. I don’t think many of them like talking about their pasts.”</p><p>“We’re all broken in different ways...”</p><p>“That may be true,” Claire said. “But you still have a chance…”</p><p>“You think so?” Jerad slightly raised his eyebrows. “If I ever meet a ‘happy’ AGE, then I would like to have a long talk with that person. Seriously.”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “I think you are in some ways, and despite going through hardships, you still held compassion for others. If you have that strength, then I believe you can still make a difference. It’s not too late.”</p><p>“...I think you’re giving me too much credit,” Jerad frowned. <em> ‘Because, I tried to make that ‘difference’ a long time ago, and made a big fool out of myself, instead.’ </em></p><p>“I don't think so,” Claire shook her head. “You helped Lulu decide to have a better life by making her feel welcome, and giving her the freedom to choose her own path. You also made that difference by adding a new valuable person in our group, and she would have never decided that without your help.”</p><p>“All I did was tell her to not be a stranger, that’s all,” Jerad murmured. “I didn’t do much.”</p><p>“But that alone meant a lot to her,” Claire argued. “You need to stop downplaying yourself, because you're better than you think.”</p><p>He groaned, and closed his eyes for a few moments before he spoke, “Anyway, let's finish this up, and get this over with.”</p><p>“...OK,” Claire murmured before they continued their work. “I'll be on guard duty after this.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad replied. “Want me to go with you before you go on watch?”</p><p>“I'll be fine,” Claire smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad nodded. “Just call me by radio, if you need something. I keep it with me all the time.”</p><hr/><p>In the Training Room.</p><p>“Here's the gym,” Hugo said. “Quite large, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu replied. “You have a lot of equipment, too. The sparring area is also huge.., and what's that? Is that...a shooting range?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke said. “But to be honest, we haven't used it yet..”</p><p>“By the way, what kind of gun do you use?”</p><p>“A sniper gun,” Lulu plainly answered.</p><p>“Ooh,” Hugo and Misha reacted slightly with surprise.</p><p>“Haha,” Zeke grinned. “Just like Jerad, huh?”</p><p>“He is?” Lulu raised her eyes with curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke replied. “Now we have two sharpshooters in our team, but I don't know if you should tell him soon because he has a bit of pride in his skills. How are you with it?”</p><p>“I'm not too bad,” Lulu plainly said. “But, I'll show you what I can do.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “It should be fine. I don't think he is the type to be very competitive with others, anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha added. “My brother just likes doing his own thing.”</p><p>“Anyway, back to that sparring area,” Hugo turned to its direction. “I think we should start sparring to sharpen ourselves, and Jerad already used it with the kids. How does that sound for you guys?”</p><p>“I'm for it,” Lulu nodded. “I did a lot of it in Baran.”</p><p>“Down for it,” Zeke flexed his arm.</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha said.</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo smiled. “Unfortunately, we can't start now since we just ate, and we don't want to have stomach cramps, heh.”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Amy..mind if I ask you something a bit weird?” Jerad said.</p><p>“Oh, sure,” Amy turned to him. “Please don't be afraid of asking anything. There is no such thing as silly questions.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad timidly chuckled. “Thanks. I want to ask if I can hang around on one of the sides of the ship outside. I just wanted to go sightseeing.”</p><p>“I see,” Amy held her chin. “No one has ever asked this before, but I think it depends on the owner. Let me see what I can do.”</p><p>Then Amy looked at one of her screens, “Hmm, ash level is 0.001 PPM. That's very low,” and she pressed her headset, “Ma’am?”</p><p>“Yes, Amy?” Hilda responded. </p><p>“I apologize for the interruption, but may I ask your permission to let Jerad stay on the Ash Crawler broadside?” Amy said.</p><p><em> ‘Great, maybe I should have never thought of this..,’ </em> Jerad thought, starting to feel quite embarrassed.</p><p>“Hmm, what is the current ash level, and Aragami presence in the area?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“Currently indicated at 0.001 PPM,” Amy reported. “And not many Aragami detected in the area from resonance radar.”</p><p>“Those are well below tolerance,” Hilda said. “I would allow it as long as it's 0.004 PPM or below, but I'll write a small document on that as one of my new standing orders soon.”</p><p>“Very well. He may do so, but please tell him to seal the anti-ash hatch back once he's outside to avoid compromising the air inboard. That is all.”</p><p>“Absolutely, ma’am,” Amy nodded. “Thank you very much.”</p><p>Then Amy smiled at Jerad, “You have the owner's permission, but as per her instruction, please make sure to seal the anti-ash door tight to prevent ash from entering, and to maintain the air quality inside.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded. “Thanks. I'll make sure to do that.”</p><p>“Also, please maintain active radio,” Amy warned. “I will have to order you to immediately enter back in if the ash level rises too high or if there's enough Aragami presence ahead.”</p><p>“What's the tolerance?” Jerad asked. </p><p>“From the owner, it's 0.004 PPM or below, and it's currently at 0.001,” Amy answered.</p><p>“That's pleasantly low,” Jerad commented. ‘<em> And this is getting even weirder, plus fewer Aragami…’ </em></p><p>“Hm, the owner is very nice, is she?” Amy smiled. “I'm personally surprised she didn't even ask for a reason.”</p><p>“I agree,” Jerad nodded. “She can be all business, but can be very generous, too.” </p><p>Amy giggled, “Yeah, buuut...don't let her hear the first part just in case, OK? Sometimes, the owner doesn't like being viewed in a negative way even if it may be true.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “OK, I'll keep that in mind. See you later, and thanks again.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Amy smiled.</p><p>Then he waved at her as he left, and entered the elevator. He went to the Laboratory Block, and saw Claire before they waved at each other.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Claire curiously asked.</p><p>“I'll be hanging around on the side of the ship outside,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes. “Is that allowed? I mean, the ash outside...”</p><p>“I got the owner’s permission,” Jerad said. “As long as the ash level is low enough, and it's very low right now.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Claire enviously groaned. “Enjoy yourself, then…”</p><p>Jerad stared at her for a bit before he laughed, “Hey, just tell me if you also want to go outside, OK? When we get another chance, I promise we'll go out there together.”</p><p>“U-um, OK,” Claire stuttered. “Thanks…”</p><p>They waved at each other, and Jerad walked to the sealed hatch. He pressed a button, and the hatch hissed before a few clamps released before he opened it, and walked outside. Making sure not to forget Amy’s advice, he pressed the red lighted button before the door hissed and the clamps locked again, definitely sure that he sealed it. On the bridge, Amy watched the indicator turn from OPEN to SHUT after a few seconds, and smiled that he did not forget what she told him.</p><hr/><p>Outside the Ash Crawler.</p><p>Jerad looked around the area, and took a relaxing deep breath as he felt the cool winds flow through him, and watched the landscape moving past him. Mountains, hills, and even ruined buildings. He wondered when he started having the appreciation for scenery, but maybe Claire quickly rubbed on him. Also, for some reason, he enjoyed hearing their Ash Crawler’s engine running, and somehow, the noise felt invigorating. Perhaps if he had lived a different life, he would have liked working on engines and seeing them run. He leaned back on the aft corner of the guardrail, and took another deep breath as he looked on to the direction of their Ash Crawler.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Hello, Amy,” Misha greeted. “Have you seen my brother?”</p><p>“Oh,” Amy replied. “He was here just a while ago, and he said he'll be staying outside the ship for sightseeing.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Misha narrowed her eyes. “Outside the ship..? Sightseeing..?”</p><p>Amy giggled, “Yeah, this is the first time I've seen someone ask for it, and he also got the owner’s permission. I guess being an AGE who is well adapted to the ash, he can very well do that, and I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous…”</p><p>Misha giggled, “I don’t think he appreciates being an AGE, and in some ways, I wish he was here to hear it. Anyway, do you know exactly where he is?”</p><p>“According to what I've seen in the hull integrity indicators, he seemed to be out on the port side through the Laboratory Block near the cargo bay.”</p><p>“Port..side..?” Misha raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me. I don't think I've told you about vessel navigational terms yet,” Amy said. “Port side is the left side of our vessel, and the starboard side is the right side of our vessel. Also, the bow is the front, and the stern is the rear area.”</p><p>“Those are strange terms..,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“Right?” Amy smiled. “They go way back in the history of ship navigation, both sea and air, but you'll quickly get used to them. They were used instead of ‘left’ and ‘right’ to avoid confusion between navigators and other crew members. You also might hear the owner use them from time to time.”</p><p>“I see,” Misha smiled. “Thanks, and I'll go ahead and find him.”</p><p>“You're welcome,” Amy smiled back. “Also, as per the owner's policy, please seal the hatch once you're out to prevent ash from entering in.”</p><p>“I'll make sure,” Misha replied. “Thanks again.”</p><p>Then Misha left the Bridge, and headed down to the Laboratory Block. There, she saw Claire standing by the cargo bay access door.</p><p>“Hello, Claire,” Misha waved with a smile.</p><p>“Good to see you again,” Claire waved back.</p><p>“Have you seen my brother?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Oh..,” Claire frowned. “He walked by here not long ago, and he said he wants to go sightseeing…He walked past that hallway, and went outside from there.”</p><p>“OK,” Then Misha slowly smiled. “...Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“It’s nothing..,” Claire looked to her side.</p><p>“You also wanted to go sightseeing, right?” Misha kept her smile.</p><p>“N-no, not really. It’s just..,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“I’m just kidding..,” Misha plainly said with a faint smile. “I’m sure you’ll have a chance to go sightseeing with him later on. Anyway, I’ll go check on him to see how he’s doing. See you later.”</p><p>They waved at each other before Misha walked to the hatch.</p><p><em> ‘This must be it,’ </em> Misha thought before she pressed the green light button, and then the hatch hissed. Outside while watching the passing scenery, Jerad glanced at the hatch after it hissed, and raised his eyes when Misha came out of the door.</p><p>“There you are,” Misha said before she turned, and shut the hatch to make sure that it was sealed.</p><p>“So, what brought you here?” Jerad asked. “Wanna enjoy the scenery, too?”</p><p>“I guess,” Misha replied. “But mainly to check how you're doing.”</p><p>“Oh..,” Jerad muttered. “Well, I'm just chilling here for a bit.”</p><p>Then Misha leaned on the guardrail beside him and stroked her bangs, “Wow, it looked really nice out here. Mountains, hills, and even some trees. Even the wind feels good.”</p><p>“Right?” Jerad smiled. “Sometimes, you'll even pass some small ruined cities here, and they’re quite spectacular..as weird as that sounds. Maybe next time, I should bring a nice can of soda to make this more enjoyable.”</p><p>Misha giggled, “Since when did you take a liking for scenery? Did Claire rub on you?”</p><p>“Oh, u-um,” Jerad paused for a bit. “I guess so…”</p><p>“So..,” Misha smiled. “What do you think of Claire so far?”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Well..she is definitely a nice person. Can be a bit annoying sometimes, but I can't hate her since she's just looking after me.”</p><p>“I see,” Misha smiled. “So...do you like her?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad narrowed his eyes. “Well, I can't say...being an AGE and all…”</p><p>“Wait,” Misha leered at him. “What does being an AGE have to do with this..?”</p><p>“You know we aren't well liked,” Jerad plainly replied. “Plus, I’m a real mess, and if that's what you're looking for, then I don't think a relationship with her will fly. I don't think she'll be happy being together with me.”</p><p>“Did you forget what she told you?” Misha demandingly asked. “She sees you as a person instead of the way you've been looking at yourself, and I'm sure she understands that you went through a lot. But even despite that, I think she's seeing a lot of good in you, and seems to enjoy your company.”</p><p>“Hm, really..?” Jerad murmured. “You know, sometimes when I think about mom and dad, I've wondered from time to time what would they think of us, if they're still alive?”</p><p>“I think they would have been proud,” Misha quickly replied.</p><p>“You think so..?” Jerad softly asked.</p><p>“I'm sure they are,” Misha looked up, and smiled. “They were both God Eaters, after all. Yesterday, I was surprised when you mentioned mom while you were arguing with Claire. I’m glad you still think about them...”</p><p>“I hardly remember them now,” Jerad murmured. “But you know for some reason, she did remind me a bit of her.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “So, you probably do like her.”</p><p>“Ugh, like I said earlier, sis,” Jerad irritably facepalmed. “That’s just not gonna happen.”</p><p>Not wanting to press further, Misha shrugged, “Fine, fine. Anyway, I'll head back in, and it was nice being out here.”</p><p>“Hopefully, we get another chance,” Jerad waved with a smile.</p><p>“See you,” Misha also smiled, and waved back before she entered back in.</p><p>After the door shut behind her, Misha leaned back, <em> ‘This is exactly why you need someone like her. You can't shoulder everything yourself, and you don't have to be perfect.’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘I think she likes you.’ </em>
</p><p>Then she walked on, and headed for the Lobby where Hugo and everyone else might be.</p><p>Back outside, Jerad leaned again on the guardrail.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “We're all broken in different ways.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That may be true, but you still have a chance, and despite going through hard times, you still hold compassion for others.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you had that strength, then you can still make a difference.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can still change.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It's not too late.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Jerad groaned before he leaned back on the guardrail. He turned to the horizon of the vessel’s direction, and could see that they were about to pass a large ruined city so he decided to watch them before heading back in. Perhaps to refresh himself by getting this recently uncomfortable topic out of his mind, but he was tempted to wonder why his sister would fancy him the idea of Claire becoming his girlfriend. Was she scheming a playful revenge for his constant teasing of her and Hugo? He never imagined Misha would try to match him with someone, but who is a broken person like him to think he can make someone happy, especially for a person who had a better life than him like Claire? Could she even love such a person?</p><p>He grunted as he shook these thoughts away, and then saw himself staring at his hand. Fortunately, the ruined city is already drawing close, and he was not about to ruin his chance for a last good scenery before he is done for today. He turned around, and leaned forward on the guardrail. </p><p>But as the city starts passing him…</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad narrowed his eyes as he saw charred Aragami corpses scattered around buildings.</p><p><em> ‘These things...they definitely got roasted quick,’ </em> Jerad mused as he saw a charred Ogretails, and Axe Raiders lying dead together.</p><p><em> ‘And even this thing got roasted alive,’ </em> Jerad squinted as he saw a charred Kongou that is still sitting up. <em> ‘It didn’t even get the chance to fall, and was instantly burned on the spot, but…’ </em></p><p>Then he saw large gashes on the ground, walls, and even rocks, and along with that, burned spots and small craters everywhere as if the area got rained on with fire. He also saw a few dead Vajras scattered around, and one of them was killed with one swipe. There were three large cuts across its body, and these gashes seem to have been caused by some fiery Aragami with large claws.</p><p>Jerad tried to recall what Aragami he had seen before could cause this much destruction, but none of those he remembers could match the firepower this thing has...</p><p><em> ‘Whatever caused this must be something monstrous,’ </em> Jerad could feel goosebumps crawling up to his head, and would wish he had his God Arc with him right now in case if that monster is still nearby. He alarmingly looked around while also trying to listen if he could hear its roars nearby, and there does not seem to be any sign of this Aragami around. This must have happened a while ago, though, also not too long ago, and something about this new route is definitely not right...</p><p>He quickly tapped his earpiece, “Amy, this is Jerad.”</p><p>“I hear you,” Amy responded.</p><p>“I’m still outside. Do you see anything in the resonance radar right now?” He asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t see anything that can be considered a threat,” Amy replied. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Not..exactly,” Jerad replied. “But I saw a lot of weird things out here, and you just saw that we passed an old city, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Amy stuttered, clearly feeling uneasy from Jerad’s tone.</p><p>“OK. Just in case, but keep a closer eye on the resonance radar from now on, and have Misha recharge it because we need to see as far as possible, got it?”</p><p>“...Understood,” Amy acknowledged. “But what did you really see out there?”</p><p>“I’ll explain once I get back inside,” Jerad answered. “We’re safe for now.”</p><p>“Out.”</p><p>Then he looked around once more, but saw nothing more out of the ordinary.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This is just getting worse...and I’m starting to think this route isn’t any safer.’ </em>
</p><p>Jerad took another look outside before he entered, and after he shut the door, he turned and saw Ricardo in front of him which made him jump.</p><p>“Whoa, hey, hey,” Ricardo waved his hands, smiling. “Sorry that I got you spooked, but I just want to tell you that Keith just finished tuning the Acceleration Trigger, and we’ll stop by soon to field test them.”</p><p>“Field test?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“You alright, kid?” Ricardo raised an eyebrow. “You seem to be in a bit of an edge right now.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad mused. “It’s about what we’ve been concerned about the other day…”</p><p>“Oh, the owner already told me about that,” Ricardo said. “How suspicious that there are few Aragami around here, right?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad slightly nodded. “I saw burned dead Aragami out there in some city we passed earlier, and some were even burned alive.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Ricardo raised his eyes. “That sounds like a grisly sight.”</p><p>“I already had Amy tell my sister to recharge our radar so we can see as far as possible,” Jerad said. “I think there is something monstrous lurking around here.”</p><p>“Good thinking,” Ricardo nodded. “I’ll let the owner know what you saw, and we’ll be more careful at this point, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded before he walked to the elevator.</p><p><em> ‘Hmm,’ </em> Ricardo mused. <em> ‘Should I have told him about...nevermind. I’m not sure enough yet, and I wouldn’t want to cause any panic to these kids.’ </em></p><p>“Are you OK?” Claire suddenly asked after she saw him walk by.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad paused. “I saw something horrible out there right before I left.”</p><p>Claire raised her eyes, “What is it?”</p><p>“A lot of dead Aragami,” Jerad plainly replied. “They were all burned to death, and some were even roasted alive. I also saw craters around, and even long gashes everywhere.”</p><p>“That looks terrifying,” Claire narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad turned to her. “Let’s be more careful from now on, OK? I have a bad feeling about this…”</p><p>“I think we’ll be fine,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“I hope so,” Jerad murmured. “I’ll talk to everyone about this.”</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“Hey, you’re finally back,” Hugo smiled. “So, how was sightseeing?”</p><p>“It was great,” Jerad smiled before he turned serious. “Until I saw horrible things out there before I left.”</p><p>Everyone paused before they narrowed their eyes, and Zeke sat up from his couch.</p><p>“So, what did you see?” Hugo asked. “Tell us everything.”</p><p>“I saw a lot of dead Aragami in a ruined city we passed earlier,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“What?” Misha almost gasped. “I was also out there with you. When did you see these?”</p><p>“A couple of minutes after you left,” Jerad replied. “They were all charred to death, and some were even burned alive. I even saw a charred up Kongou that was still sitting up, and that thing must have got roasted before it realized that it did. And it just gets better from there, because I also saw long gashes in one of those areas, and then burned spots and craters everywhere. I haven’t known an Aragami with enough firepower to cause that much damage, and whatever that is, it’s going to be something monstrous.”</p><p>“Now I see why Amy just had me recharge the resonance radar,” Misha said.</p><p>“Yeah, I told her about it before I left,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>Hugo rubbed his chin. “That definitely has a connection to our suspicions earlier. Fewer Aragami, and then seeing a lot of dead ones...”</p><p><em> ‘Hmm,’ </em> Lulu mused. <em> ‘I can take an educated guess being close to Baran territory, but I seriously hope it’s not what I think it is.’ </em></p><p>“To be honest,” Jerad spoke again. “I’m against field testing Acceleration Trigger right now, and I would rather that we don’t stop until we get through this unknown route. I’m not liking this at all.”</p><p>“Heh, that’s a bit unlike you,” Zeke smiled. “You usually like being on mission so you can have fun killing Aragami.”</p><p>“Well, this is definitely something I won’t be having fun with,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“He does have a point,” Hugo said. “But at the same time, we have to prepare for the worst case scenario, which means getting our Acceleration Trigger tested and running properly. If worse does come to worst, at least we have everything we got against whatever this Aragami is.”</p><p>“I think I’m on board for this,” Zeke said before laying back on his couch.</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha added in. “We don’t know what this Aragami is, so we have to be ready.”</p><p>Jerad laughed before he facepalmed, “Jeez, I thought I was the crazy one in this group, and just when I decided to be normal for once, you guys would act the other way around.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, though,” Hugo smiled. “Having your sister recharge the resonance radar was a good measure on your part, and we’ll be more careful by making sure there is nothing suspicious found in it before we head out.”</p><p>“Alright, then,” Jerad shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to go along with this, too.”</p><p>Then everyone heard the ship start humming down, and the slight, but constant rocking motion slowing.</p><p>“Heh, I guess we’re up for this test,” Hugo stood up. “Let’s head to the bridge for a brief with Amy.”</p><p>“Roger,” Zeke quickly stood up.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“So today, you are doing an Acceleration Trigger field test,” Amy said. “Easy job, right? But please be careful out there. I’m concerned with what Jerad saw outside earlier.”</p><p>“Yeah, he already told us about it,” Hugo replied. “Make sure to keep a close eye on the resonance radar while we’re at it.”</p><p>“I’ve just been informed by Ricardo about your findings, Jerad,” Hilda said as she approached them. “And good job for your observation.” </p><p>“Just be careful out there, OK? Fortunately, you won’t need a truck since you won’t be testing that far from here.”</p><p>“Keith will also be on our radio,” Amy said. “He wants to personally have your live feedback, so please make sure you report everything.”</p><p>“Ooh, I’m so excited,” Keith said. “I can’t wait to see the results.”</p><p>“Mm,” Lulu uncomfortably gestured.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry,” Zeke said. “He’s my brother, and a good mechanic, remember? We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha smiled at her. “Keith has never let us down with his skills yet. It will work fine.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lulu nodded. </p><p>“You’re off guard duty now, huh?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Yes, plus I also want to test Acceleration Trigger myself,” Claire replied. “It might help.”</p><p>“You guys ready?” Hugo asked. “Gear up, and head out.”</p><hr/><p>In the Underground Facility.</p><p>“Vitals are normal...Instruments are green,” Amy said. “Go ahead, Keith.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this Acceleration Trigger test underway, shall we?” Keith said.</p><p>“Yep, we’ll start looking for Aragami,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Please provide feedback as you go,” Keith said. “I have my notes ready.”</p><p>“We got it,” Zeke also replied.</p><p>“So, we’re indoors this time,” Hugo said. “This looks perfect for testing.”</p><p>“Hm, I heard that AGE experiments used to be conducted here,” Lulu commented. “Though, those are just rumors.”</p><p>“How many times have you been here?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Several times,” Lulu replied. “Baran likes to send us here for scouting missions from time to time to collect lost data.”</p><p>“So, this could be the birthplace of AGEs, huh..?” Jerad murmured while Claire took a frowned glance at him.</p><p>“Possibly,” Lulu muttered. “Anyway, let’s continue on with the mission.”</p><p>“OK,” Hugo agreed before they started exploring the area, and after running together for several yards.</p><p>“Warning! Multiple Aragami detected in the area,” Amy reported. “Please begin the field test.”</p><p>“Cocoon Maidens and Zygotes,” Zeke added.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this started,” Hugo readied his sword.</p><p>“Roger,” Lulu activated her Acceleration Trigger, and rushed at them with blinding speed. She sliced several of them in half in mere seconds. </p><p><em> ‘Wow, I didn’t even feel any pain,’ </em> Lulu thought. <em> ‘And yet, it still retained its performance. How did Keith do this?’ </em></p><p>“Lulu already gave us a jump start,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s do this, guys!”</p><p>“Right on!” Zeke yelled, and activated his Acceleration Trigger. He rushed at another Cocoon Maiden, and smashed it with his hammer in one blow. He left a large crack on the floor.</p><p>“Whoa! It made my hammer feel so light! This thing is crazy!”</p><p>“I can almost wield my sword with one hand,” Hugo said. “Though, of course I won’t.”</p><p>“My scythe weighs like a wooden stick,” Misha added after slicing several Aragami, and then spun her scythe in expanded form with one hand where she sliced several more around her. “See? I can even do this.”</p><p>“That looked pretty awesome,” Zeke grinned. “And stylish, too.”</p><p>“Why don’t you give it a try yet, brother,” Misha turned to him.</p><p>“Haa!” Jerad slammed a Zygote against the floor. “I think I’d rather not try it on small fries.”</p><p>Then he grinned, “I’ll wait a bit more.”</p><p>“Show off..,” Misha murmured while Claire giggled.</p><p>“Warning! Medium Aragami approaching your area,” Amy warned. “It’s a Barbarius.”</p><p>Then a Barbarius appeared and roared from a cliff before it jumped down.</p><p>“Heh, now we’re talking,” Jerad grinned, but quickly lost it as soon as he felt a tremor rumbling beneath him. Another Barbarius suddenly erupted from the ground behind them, and he protectively moved in front of Claire.</p><p>“Tch..,” He grimaced. “Ain’t you a sneaky one…”</p><p>“Another one?!” Amy gasped. “I didn’t see that one in our radar.”</p><p>“It’s OK, Amy,” Jerad assured her. “This one snuck on us underground.”</p><p>“I guess your wish did come true, brother,” Misha teased.</p><p>“Yeah, and this is just perfect,” Jerad plainly replied. “Be careful with this one, Claire. This one is a bit vicious, and once it dives underground, run. They work the same way as the Dreadpikes we fought the other day, but this one is worse, and Misha got hurt when we last fought one.”</p><p>Claire raised her eyes, “When was this?”</p><p>“Back in Pennywort before we met,” Jerad answered. “We were clearing the way for Hilda to save everyone in that Port before the Ash Storm destroyed it.”</p><p>“Here it comes!” Hugo cried as the Barbarius in front of them thrusted its drill, and he shielded against it. In return with her Acceleration Trigger still active, Lulu rushed in for a counterattack with blinding agility, and double sliced Barbarius’s shoulder before Zeke swung his hammer against its gut to push it back.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>
  <em>Clank</em>
</p><p>Jerad shielded himself from the other Barbarius' swing with its drill arm before Claire ran to its side, and pelted it with bullets. While distracted, Jerad parried it off, and quickly made his God Arc grip its head with its jaws and crashed it against the wall. He released it before he entered Burst, and after Barbarius recovered, it cried a mighty roar.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad smiled, “Pissed off already?”</p><p>Then Barbarius intensified its drill arm before it suddenly dove underground.</p><p>“There it is, Claire,” He cried. “Run!”</p><p>As he told her earlier, Claire quickly shifted her God Arc back to spear, and ran. Jerad also ran, however, being in an indoor facility with hardly any dust to help him see which one of them it was after, he had a hard time determining its location.</p><p><em> ‘Which one of us? Which one?!’ </em> Jerad mused in frustration. <em> ‘Dammit!’ </em></p><p>He failed to realize that he kept himself too busy trying to make sure that it was not Claire who it was after, and ended up slowing his pace down. He realized too late that it was him when he felt a few pounds from the ground beneath him, and then Barbarius popped up. </p><p>“Ugh!” Jerad was sent flying, and rolled a few yards on the floor before he laid there.</p><p>Claire gasped, “Jerad, NO!”</p><p>She immediately shot a few healing bullets at him, and just as Barbarius was about to finish him, its back suddenly took a few rounds.</p><p>“This way, Aragami!” Claire shot a few more rounds to its face which annoyed it enough to turn to her. She started stepping back as Barbarius charged at her, and right before she jumped out of its way, she saw a figure leap behind it.</p><p>Jerad landed on its back, and finally activated his Acceleration Trigger.</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>He thrusted his spear on its shoulder, and Barbarius fell face down against the floor and skidded a few feet before it tried to grasp him from its back. Jerad jumped off just in time to avoid its grasp, and groaned and clutched his chest after he landed.</p><p><em> ‘He’s still hurt!’ </em> Claire raised her eyes, and after she saw Barbarius stand up, she started shooting at it, but her God Arc clicked after a few rounds.</p><p><em> ‘I’m out!’ </em> Claire gasped after she saw her Oracle indicator showed empty, and she shifted back to spear. She may not be the best in close combat yet, but she had no choice as attacking the Aragami would be the only way for her at this time to recover enough energy for her God Arc to shoot again. She also realized this as a wake-up call to ask Jerad to start training her in close combat since he excels at spear fighting, but also wished she should have thought of this sooner, especially after she remembered what he taught Lil about not being a burden for Marr. Being a burden to her teammates would be the worst thing Claire would ever want to be.</p><p>She readied her spear, and activated her Acceleration Trigger.</p><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p>She rushed at Barbarius, and clashed. After a few more clashes with Claire, Jerad also rushed in, and attacked Barbarius, but his injury slowed him down. Barbarius eventually overpowered him when Jerad swung vertically down and it blocked his spear with its drill arm before it parried it off and knocked him away with a straight punch. Claire gasped before Barbarius also swatted her off with its drill arm.</p><p>“Hound 1, Hound 5,” Amy cried. “Please respond! Are you OK?!”</p><p><em> ‘I won’t..go down..,’ </em> Jerad grunted as he struggled to get up. <em> ‘I have..to protect her…’ </em></p><p><em> ‘I can’t..,’ </em> Claire whimpered as she struggled to stand up with her spear. <em> ‘I won’t ever be a burden...I have..to help him!’ </em></p><p>“We’re still OK, Amy..,” Jerad replied, and as he got up to his knees, he raised his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What..?’ </em>
</p><p>He saw a glowing yellow light on his hand, and then saw the same light glowing around Claire while she was still struggling to stand up. <em> ‘Is this Engage? But how? Hugo said only AGEs can do this.’ </em></p><p>Jerad finally stood up, and not having time to think, he Engaged with Claire. A yellow light flashed on both of them.</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes as she saw herself glowing in yellow light. “Isn’t this what Engage is?” She wondered while watching her bruises healing fast. “How?”</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later,” Jerad struggled to ready his spear before its tip opened. “We have to bring this down, first.”</p><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p>Jerad rushed, and struck it with Spear Requiem. Barbarius blocked most of its Oracle energy barrages before it was eventually overpowered by Jerad’s Burst Art, and broke through its guard. The Aragami flailed around as it got rapidly pierced by Oracle bits before getting knocked down. Barbarius got up again, and tried to strike Jerad which he will not evade on time due to his injury, but Claire shot its face to make it flinch.</p><p>“Jerad, now!” Claire cried, and Jerad reactivated his Acceleration Trigger and charged his spear again.</p><p>“HRAHHH!”</p><p>With a final push against the pain from his injury, Jerad infused a fiery Oracle energy to his opened speartip, and struck Barbarius’ chest. A beam of energy shot through its back, and blood splattered on the wall behind it. He quickly jumped back as Barbarius lifelessly fell forward, but he grunted again and fell to his knees.</p><p>“Medium Aragami confirmed eliminated,” Amy reported. “Hound 1 and Hound 5, what’s your status? Do you need assistance?!”</p><p>“Jerad!” Claire ran up to him, and held him to prevent him from falling down. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad weakly responded. “I’m just hurt pretty bad...that’s all.”</p><p>“You don’t look alright! I’ll get you treated in the Medical Ward as soon as we get back, OK?” Claire worriedly told him before she suddenly gasped, “And you’re bleeding!”</p><p>Then she unslung her backpack, and pulled out a gauze, “Here, we can stop the bleeding with this for now.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad pressed a gauze on his chest. “Thanks…”</p><p>“Hound 1?” Amy asked.</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Amy,” Jerad groaned. “Just let them finish theirs, and don’t tell them about us until they’re done. I don’t want to distract them.”</p><p>“Understood,” Amy said.</p><p>“Dammit..,” Jerad muttered. “If only I can still...”</p><p>“No!” Claire cried. “You’re not in a condition to keep fighting now. Just leave it to them, OK? They’ll be fine.”</p><p>Then Claire helped him stand up, and leaned him against a wall.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured.</p><hr/><p>On the other side.</p><p>“Haah!” After a low swipe from Barbarius, Lulu jumped up, and counterattacked with a down slice with her glaive on its shoulder.</p><p>Already in Burst, Misha charged in, and swung her scythe down, but Barbarius managed to block her strike with its drill arm, and taking advantage of her ‘hook,’ swung her off with her scythe.</p><p>“Misha!” Hugo cried, and rushed against the Aragami. Also in Burst, he swung his sword, but it also blocked his swing with its drill arm, and then Lulu leapt onto its side and sliced it. Barbarius retaliated against her with a low swipe.</p><p>“Too slow.”</p><p>She jumped, and counterattacked with a diving slice to its shoulder.</p><p>Zeke suddenly rushed in.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Huryahh!”</p><p>He smacked its head down with his hammer before he spun and followed it with a side swing to its face.</p><p>“It’s stunned,” Zeke cried. “Hugo, Misha, finish this bastard off now!”</p><p>“You got it!” Hugo nodded with Misha, and activated Engage.</p><p>“Is that...what an Engage is?” Lulu muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll tell you about it later,” Zeke replied. “Watch them do their stuff.”</p><p>Hugo and Misha rushed together, and with a Swift Slash, Hugo landed a clean slice to its shoulder.</p><p>“Your turn, Misha!” Hugo cried. “It’s yours.”</p><p>“Leave it to me!” Misha replied.</p><p>“Haaayah!”</p><p>Misha swung her extended scythe down to it to bring it to heel.</p><p>“Heaven or Hell,” Misha murmured. “Here I go!”</p><p>After her scythe glowed yellow, she forcefully retracted her stretched scythe back with a loud clank, and sliced Barbarius cleanly in half.</p><p>“Medium Aragami eliminated,” Amy reported. “Good job. How was the test?”</p><p>“Haha, that’s another awesome kill,” Zeke praised her. “But man, this Acceleration Trigger was crazy. It almost felt like an adrenaline rush.”</p><p>“I didn’t feel anything bad using it,” Hugo said. “Great job, Keith.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith replied. “Fluctuations in your vitals were well within tolerance, especially when using Engage, and this turned out better than I expected!”</p><p>“Thanks for the help, guys!”</p><p>“You’re doing great, bro,” Zeke said before he turned to Lulu. “See? I told you to trust him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu looked at her armlet. “It felt so natural, and I’ve never felt anything like it.”</p><p>“Remember, if anything catches your attention, please make sure to let me know right away,” Keith said. “Engineers need good feedback to improve.”</p><p>“Will do,” Lulu smiled. “Thanks for this. Working with you guys made me feel at ease. I’d like to do it again. I’ve never felt like that before.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it,” Hugo smiled. “You were a great addition to our team.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha smiled. “The more, the merrier, right?”</p><p>And by the way, Amy” Hugo turned to another direction. “Did I hear that Jerad got hurt earlier?”</p><p>“Yes,” Amy cried. “They finished a while ago, and Hound 1 was injured, but not in critical condition.”</p><p>“They beat that thing before us with just them?” Zeke said with amazement.</p><p>“Yes, and I apologize for not informing you earlier. He told me not to distract you guys,” Amy replied. “Please assist immediately! I’ve been worried about them for a while now.”</p><p><em> ‘That idiot..,’ </em>Misha thought.</p><p>“Right away,” Hugo nodded. “Let’s go, guys!”</p><hr/><p>After a few minutes.</p><p>“Whoa, hey, are you hurt?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sorta,” Jerad grunted before Claire helped him get up against the wall. </p><p>“Sorta..?” Claire narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Heh, you’re really crazy, man. Killing that thing with just the two of you?” Zeke put his hands on his waist.</p><p>“Well, if it weren’t for using Engage, we wouldn’t have won,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Zeke exclaimed. “You were Engaged with Claire?! How?”</p><p>Claire glared at him, and blushed, <em> ‘You could have ABSOLUTELY worded that better, Zeke!’ </em></p><p>“I don’t know,” Jerad shook his head. “But I thought only AGEs can use it.”</p><p>“Hm, it’s true I said that a long time ago,” Hugo held his chin. “But there might be more things we don’t know about it, but I honestly didn’t expect that it can be used with regular God Eaters, too. I mean, it is the power of bonds, after all. I’ll look more into it.”</p><p>“‘Power of bonds’..huh?” Misha smiled at the two before she turned to Hugo. “Yeah, that might have something to do with it.”</p><p>Then she looked to her side, <em> ‘And this is my 2nd bonding with him with Engage! Ooh, I just love how that word fits so well, and I just can’t get enough of it! It’s almost...addicting!’ </em></p><p>“Anyway, let’s head back home, and get your injuries treated,” Hugo said. “The mission was a huge success. Can you walk?”</p><p>“Sure, I can,” Jerad nodded before he started walking, but after a few steps, he grunted and clutched his chest.</p><p>“You’re still hurt,” Claire worriedly looked, and held him. “If you need help, just ask, and I’ll help, OK?”</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad finally swallowed his pride, and let Claire hold him while they walked together.</p><p>But little did they know that Misha has been watching behind them, smiling.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hm, this is really getting more..interesting.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Ashborn Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone returned to Chrysanthemum, and stored their God Arcs, Hugo and everyone had to talk to Hilda, Amy, and Keith to give feedback about their last mission, and Jerad had to go to the Medical Ward to have his injury treated by Claire and Misha.</p><p>“Please sit here,“ Claire instructed. “And you’ll have to remove your upper clothing so we can wrap bandages around your chest.”</p><p>“Are you serious..?” Jerad widened his eyes, turning red.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Claire sternly replied. “Now please carefully take it off. It’s the only way we can properly bandage you.”</p><p>“Brother, please don’t worry,” Misha teased with a smile. “Don’t be shy.”</p><p>“Oh, dammit, sis. Come on.” Jerad whined.</p><p>“Please take it off. Now.” Claire demanded. “You’re still bleeding a bit!”</p><p>Jerad groaned, “ Alright, alright. Jeez…”</p><p>Then he removed his upper clothing off before Misha helped him at the end, but somehow after Jerad completely removed them, Misha realized that Claire was not moving. She turned to see her behind him staring quietly while covering her mouth with both of her hands.</p><p><em> ‘Oh, my..,’ </em>Claire became flushed since she has never seen a man’s body around her age before, and stared at him with admiration. He has a well-rounded build despite never seeing him exercise in the training room yet, and that is something she will definitely envy him for since she had to keep watching her weight. However, after she shook out of her reverie, her eyes widened when she squinted on the lines on his back. </p><p>Scars, they look like whiplash scars.</p><p><em> ‘That’s...horrible,’ </em> Claire thought as she slowly shook her head.</p><p>“Uhh, Claire..?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Claire?” Misha called her. “Claire, are you alright? Claire!”</p><p>“W-wha-?” Claire shook her head again.</p><p>“You’ve been..staring at me for a while, you know?” Jerad embarrassingly said before turning away. “Jeez, Do I look like a model..?”</p><p>“Pfft!” Misha covered her mouth, and turned away while trying to repress her laugh. Though, both of them can still hear her laughing, especially when they can see her clutching her belly.</p><p>“Ooh, I wasn’t staring at you,” Claire refuted while turning red. “Goodness, I’m just trying to see if you have any other injuries.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“M-Misha, can you help me with this?” Claire rushed her the question.</p><p>“Sure,” Misha replied, and let out a few more laughs.</p><p>Claire grabbed a roll of bandages from a medical shelf, and sat down behind Jerad. She peeled the end off the roll, started wrapping from his back, and then passed it on Misha to wrap around the injured area around his chest.</p><p>“Be careful. Make sure you slowly cover the injured area in the first few passes,” Claire advised.</p><p>“Alright,” Misha replied before she made her pass, and handed the roll back to Claire over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that too much,” Jerad said. “Just get this done as soon as possible.”</p><p>“You can’t rush any medical treatment,” Claire sternly replied. “And we don’t want to improperly patch you.”</p><p>Then he sighed, “Alright, fine…”</p><p>After bandaging him for several more minutes, they finally finished.</p><p>“There, done,” Claire smiled. “You can wear your clothes back on, and you’re free to go afterwards, but make sure you don’t move around too much. Now speaking of that...”</p><p>She gave him a stern look, “No rigorous physical activity this time until further notice, OK?”</p><p>Then Jerad gave her a slightly irritated look before he groaned, “Alright…”</p><p>Then he wore his clothes back, and walked out of the ward. </p><p>Claire sighed, “Your brother is quite a handful, isn’t he?”</p><p>“He absolutely is..,” Misha grinned before she snickered, “But you like him, right?”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire widened her eyes and blushed. “I-it’s not what you-!”</p><p>“I’ve been watching you for a while, you know?” Misha kept her grin. “I’ve been seeing signs since you met.”</p><p>Then she sat back.</p><p>“You stared at him for a while with a puppy look when you first saw him with Hugo, and then you felt embarrassed when he creepily stared at the door behind you. It got even better when you were embarrassed about shaking hands with him, and then later on, you started enjoying his company, like watching every scenery with him. You were even pouting a bit this morning when he got to go sightseeing outside alone, and also yesterday, seeing you accidentally fall on top of him and blushing was priceless. I really wish Zeke had his new camera that he bought from Faith.”</p><p>“You can’t deny it, Claire. Not that I don’t approve of it, anyway.”</p><p>Then Misha finally laughed.</p><p>“Ooh, that love at first sight. First, I took that part with a grain of salt, but I can’t believe I was right after watching you two for a while. Though, I agree that Jerad is a handsome guy, and I would have fallen for him myself, if he wasn’t my brother.”</p><p>“So, you went with Hugo, then..?” Claire plainly smiled, still feeling embarrassed.</p><p>“Wha-? U-um...yeah,” Misha also started blushing. “B-but, how did you know..?</p><p>“You always follow him,” Claire kept her smile.</p><p>“We just grew up together, and he always took care of me like my brother did, that’s all…I'm very thankful of him for that,” Misha explained.</p><p>Claire giggled, “That’s wonderful. I think your feelings for him are genuine.”</p><p>“U-um, thanks,” Misha stuttered. “But you know? I’m really glad that you saw a lot of good in him despite him being harsh at times. He’s always been a good person at heart, but is also bitter, and I can’t blame him anymore…”</p><p>“I also don’t,” Claire shook her head. “Though I would like to ask about one thing, but Engage works as some sort of telepathy where you can feel each other’s minds and emotions, right? That’s what I heard from Hugo.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded.</p><p>“When we used that together during our field test, I felt...heavy,” Claire frowned. “It’s just as Hugo told us, but I think your brother is carrying a terrible weight.”</p><p>“But please don’t tell him about this...because if he finds out, he’ll likely never use Engage with me again.”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Misha frowned. “Knowing him, he definitely won’t once he finds out. He doesn’t like dragging others down with him...”</p><p>“And those scars in his back..,” Claire murmured. “If it’s OK, can you tell me how he had them? They definitely don’t look like battle scars...”</p><p>“Oh,” Misha murmured. “That..happened a long time ago…”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Four years ago in Pennywort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Misha was sleeping on her bed when she felt something heavy on her stomach, and when she woke up, she suddenly felt something clamp her mouth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmph..?” Her eyes widened as she saw a man who was a bit older than her sitting on top of her with a grin, and after realizing what was happening, Misha started struggling herself free, but the man completely had her in his grip. She recognized that this AGE recently transferred to them from another cell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmph! Mmph! MMMPH!” Misha kept struggling as tears started forming in her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hee hee, this is great,” The man said with a grin as he stared at her with lust. “Ever since I first saw you when I got moved here, I just couldn't resist how hot you are, but here I am. Since we’re all eventually going to die anyway, I might as well as get this out of my system.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the fellow AGE started reaching for her breast, he stopped after he suddenly saw Misha gasp below him, and then a shadow loomed over him. He turned to see Jerad murderously glaring at him with his arms raised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wack </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerad bashed his head with his linked armlets, and knocked him off her bed. Hugo, Zeke, and Keith suddenly sat up from the blow, and saw the escalating violence in front of them. Jerad quickly ran around Misha’s bed, and started thrashing him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You fucking bastard!!” Jerad cried as he kicked him a few times before he stomped his head with a crack. “I'll make sure you won't lay a hand on my sister again!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “NOW DIE!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Hugo gasped after realizing that Jerad could kill him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyone, stop him! Zeke, Keith!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then the three sprung from their beds, and ran to stop him. Hugo quickly ran to Misha, and comforted her with a hug while she cried on his chest from shock as Zeke and Keith struggled to restrain Jerad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jerad, stop!!” Keith struggled to restrain him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Calm down, dammit!!” Zeke was swung left and right, and was also struggling to keep his grip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!!” Jerad cried as he almost shoved the brothers off of him, and landed a few more stomps on his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’LL BURY HIM ALIVE!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dammit, Jerad!” Zeke cried. “Keith, we have no choice!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Zeke swung his linked armlets over Jerad’s head, and pulled him back with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “GRRRRAAAAHHHH!” Jerad snarled in his struggle, and was still able to resist Zeke’s pull, going as far as even lifting his feet off the ground. Keith finally body slammed him, and both Jerad and Zeke stumbled down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Despite laying on the ground together, Jerad still struggled to escape Zeke’s hold, and Hugo realized that Zeke was starting to tire out and would not be able to hold him down any longer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry..,” Hugo whispered to a still shocked Misha, and released his embrace to help the brothers restrain him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, calm down!!” Hugo cried as he tried to prevent Jerad from breaking free from their restraint, but he was not hearing his pleas, and was totally bent on destroying him. He has gone completely berserk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit! I hate to do this!” Then Hugo lightly smacked his face with his hands, and grabbed him by the collar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He's already down! Stop!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Jerad growled, and struggled a bit more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Enough!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said that's ENOUGH!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He finally paused, and gasped at Hugo’s anguished look. Still panting and sweating, he looked around until he saw Misha still sitting and watching from her bed who had dried tear marks on her cheeks, still in shock. Realizing that she is okay now, Jerad finally calmed, and felt his exhaustion before he laid his head back. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“And afterwards..,” Misha held her arms together, and shuddered. “The Pennywort authorities eventually learned about the incident, and they punished my brother for it. Simply because they’d “rather damage their ‘tools’ during their use than them damaging each other,” as they said. The one who tried to force himself on me that night was sent on a mission the same day despite his injuries done by him, and never returned. Damn him, anyway...”</p><p>“How horrible,” Claire frowned.</p><p>“It wasn’t fair..,” Misha almost sobbed. “My brother was just trying to protect me, and he didn’t deserve this...He couldn’t sleep properly for a few days, and grunted each night in his sleep until his back healed! We couldn’t even find medical kits to patch him up.”</p><p>“If only...if only if I had-!”</p><p>“No, no, please don’t blame yourself,” Claire hugged her. “I’m sure your brother never regretted anything he did that night, and even now, he still spoke fondly of you.”</p><p>“Mm,” Misha nodded. “He went through a lot for me, and I've been trying to find ways to repay him. It just never felt enough, and I'm tired of watching him shoulder everything alone.”</p><p>“Then from now on,” Claire murmured. “Let’s help him in any way we can, OK?”</p><p>“You’re a really good person, Claire,” Misha smiled. “I think my brother...is lucky to have met you.”</p><p>Claire slightly giggled, “I...guess so.”</p><p>Then she released her hug, “I’ll have to return to guard duty soon, but let’s keep this conversation between us, OK?”</p><p>“I will,” Misha replied. “I’d like to stay here for a bit before leaving.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire said. “Make sure to check on your brother every now, and then.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha smiled. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“See you,” Then Claire left the ward.</p><p>Misha sat down for a few minutes to calm herself until she stood up, and left the ward. Once she’s in the Laboratory Block hallway, Misha saw Lulu bent forward, and was poking at something on top of a crate. She steadily approached her.</p><p>“Uh, Lulu?” Misha looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“Ah?” Lulu jumped. “H-hello, Misha.”</p><p>“What..were you looking at?” Misha tilted her head.</p><p>“Um..this creature here,” Lulu pointed at the sleeping animal. “Is that what you call a cat..?”</p><p>“Oh..that,” Misha giggled. “Yeah, it’s the owner’s cat, and his name is Sleepypaws, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“Sleepypaws?” Lulu raised her eyes. “It's an odd name…”</p><p>
  <em> ‘But he’s so cute!’ </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Misha laughed again. “But the owner told us that all he does is sleep, and rarely moves. You have to be very lucky to see him awake, and I don’t think any of us has seen it yet. He just changes spots time to time without anyone noticing.”</p><p>“That figures..,” Lulu murmured. “I already poked him a few times, and won’t budge. Not even a purr…I almost thought he was dead.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “I don’t think you should spend too much time trying to wake it up. It’s hopeless, I tell you.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Lulu groaned. “That’s a shame...I want to see how cats behave, at least.”</p><p>“You like animals?” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Mm, somewhat..,” Lulu murmured.</p><p>“I see. That’s something new,” Misha commented. “You’re quite mysterious, you know?”</p><p>Lulu giggled, “I’m sorry. It’s just my nature, but I don’t mean to come off this way.”</p><p>“OK,” Misha nodded. “Want to come to the lobby and relax? I’m sure everyone is in there right now.”</p><p>“Sure,” Lulu smiled before they went to the elevator together.</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“Hahaha! That Barbarius did a number on you this time, huh?” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Hmph, yeah,” Jerad grimaced while he was slouched on his couch, holding his chest. “I got too careless this time, dammit...”</p><p>“And I still don’t get how you managed to Engage with Claire,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Beats me,” Jerad shrugged. “We were desperate when I suddenly saw that same glow around me and her, and I just used it. I didn’t have time to think about it while that damn thing was about to nail me 6 feet under.”</p><p>Then Zeke laughed, “And I bet that almost hurt your pride, right?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Jerad groaned.</p><p>Hugo laughed, “I did read into that just a while ago, and unfortunately, I couldn’t find anything specific. Maybe while we AGEs can definitely use it with regular God Eaters, it’s likely that only we can still initiate it.”</p><p>“That’s probably it,” Jerad murmured. “But jeez, that was pretty damn close, though…”</p><p>“I guess you should thank her,” Zeke said. “Because in a sense, she saved your ass.”</p><p>“...Yeah,” Jerad agreed. “She also did patch me up.”</p><p>Then the lobby door opened.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Misha entered with Lulu behind her.</p><p>“Oh, hello, sis,” Jerad greeted back before he paused for a bit. “And where’s Claire? Wasn’t she with you?”</p><p>“She had to go back to guard duty,” Misha replied before she grinned. “...You worried?”</p><p>Jerad gave her an irritated look before he laid back, and closed his eyes, “...No, just checking how she’s doing, that’s all.”</p><p>“Heh, OK,” Misha shrugged, and sat on a couch with them. “Anything new, Hugo?”</p><p>“Nope,” Hugo shook his head. “I guess for now, we can relax.”</p><p>“So, what did I miss?” Misha asked.</p><p>“We were talking about Engage,” Hugo replied. “I couldn’t find anything relevant enough to describe what happened earlier, but I’m almost completely sure that only AGEs can still initiate Engage with regular God Eaters. We probably should keep observing to learn more.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Misha turned to Jerad. “Brother, keep Engaging with Claire, OK? So, we can learn more about the ‘Power of Bonds.’</p><p>Then she grinned, and everyone chuckled before Jerad turned a glare at Misha.</p><p>“Think about it, are you two becoming a thing?” Zeke also grinned. “You two have been hanging around for quite some time now.”</p><p>“No!” Jerad shot at him. “And shut up already! Jeez…” </p><p>As Misha watched, she can clearly see that her brother was blushing.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Heh heh heh, now I know there’s something going on between you two, so it’s time for sweet revenge.’ </em>
</p><p>Jerad glared at her for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, and laid back on the couch. While Misha knew this may cause him some discomfort, she also believed this is the best way to push him, but she’ll also have to be careful not to overdo it. The thought of him having a relationship with Claire seemed to be a sensitive topic for him, and he may be more emotional that she ever knew he is.</p><p>Hugo suddenly tapped his radio, and listened for a few moments before he turned to everyone.</p><p>“Looks like we got a new job,” He said. “Amy just called us in, and looks like an easy one, too.”</p><p>“Understood,” Lulu nodded. “Let’s get to it, then.”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo also nodded.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“So, what’s up, Amy?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Sorry to have to call you guys,” Amy said. “It’s just that there happens to be a medium Aragami 10 miles ahead of our path, and while it’s not a threat, it’s a flying one so we have to dispose of it to be safe.”</p><p>“A flying medium Aragami, huh?” Hugo rubbed his chin. “Never fought one before.”</p><p>“I’ve fought a few of them,” Lulu said. “Don’t worry. I can help you deal with it with my experience.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “We’re counting on you. So, what is this Aragami, Amy?”</p><p>“It’s a Sariel,” Amy replied. “A flying Aragami that is very projectile oriented.”</p><p>“Sheesh,” Zeke shrugged. “A flying one that also spams projectiles? Talk about annoying…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad added. “Maybe shooting that thing down would do it.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Hugo turned to Jerad. “Sorry, but you’re gonna have to sit this one out.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“Claire contacted me earlier, and told me that you’re benched for now until you heal up,” Hugo explained. “I agree with her, so rest up for now.”</p><p>“Are you serious..?” Jerad frowned.</p><p>And then Hugo patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about us. I’m sure we can handle it, plus you’ve been fighting hard until now, and I promise we’ll all come back in one piece, OK?”</p><p>Jerad sighed, “Alright…”</p><p>“It’s OK, brother,” Misha added. “You’ve been doing a lot for us, so please get some rest. We can take care of it.”</p><p>“Here,” Hugo raised his hand for an armlet bang, and Jerad did so. “You’re doing a good job, plus Claire will also stay here for guard duty, and she told me to let you know to contact her if you need something.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad groaned. “Well, good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled. “ I promise we’ll be back, so chill out for a bit. You’ve earned it.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad nodded, before Hugo turned to everyone.</p><p>“Gear up, everyone. We’re taking this Aragami down.”</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke smacked his palm. “Looks like we got a fly to swat, and I haven’t had enough trying my Acceleration Trigger yet.”</p><p>“Just make sure not to overuse it,” Lulu warned. “It pushes your body beyond its limits, so it can wear you down quickly.”</p><p>“Hah, no worries,” Zeke bragged. “I got a lot of stamina before that can happen.”</p><hr/><p>After everyone left, and boarded their truck, Jerad decided to return to the lobby to rest. He laid back on a couch, and closed his eyes.</p><p><em> ‘It’s so quiet..’ </em>He thought, and wondered how this Ash Crawler was before they settled in here. It must have been quietly depressing, and after a few minutes, he suddenly felt two people sit beside him.</p><p>“Hey, Jerad,” Marr said. </p><p>“Yeah..?” Jerad groaned. “What do you guys want?”</p><p>“Can you teach us how to fight again today. Lil and I have been practicing together, and I think we’ve gotten better.”</p><p>“That’s great..,” Jerad smiled. “But sorry, I can’t teach you right now. I got hurt, and Claire wanted me to rest, or she’ll kill me if she ever catches me working out with you.”</p><p>“Aww,” Marr whined.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll get to you once I’m ready, OK?” Jerad said.</p><p>“Alright..,” Lil nodded.</p><p>“Oh, hey. About that new girl, Lulu,” Marr said.</p><p>“What about her?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“She smells so good, and I can’t understand why,” Marr swoonly commented. “Just the way she smells gets my heart thumping…”</p><p>“Lulu…”</p><p>“Marr!” Lil cried. “That is not very appropriate!” Then she pouted and looked away.</p><p>Jerad suddenly opened his glaring eyes at him, “Hey!”</p><p>“Oww,” Marr held his head after Jerad lightly karate chopped him.</p><p>“Don’t be thinking any weird ideas about her, OK?” Jerad scolded him. “She just came here, and I don’t want you giving her any bad first impressions about our group.”</p><p>“Plus, you’re still a little kid, and you’re already thinking such dirty thoughts..?”</p><p>“Jeez, I was just kidding…” Marr whined.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad gave him a more intimidating glare.</p><p>“OK, OK, I’m sorry,” Marr said.</p><p>“That’s better,” Jerad closed his eyes again, and laid back. “Anyway, sorry again that I can’t teach you, so just chill out, and have fun for now...And don’t forget to look after Sho, OK?”</p><p>“We won’t,” Lil nodded.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad patted her head. “Now go along now. I need a nap.”</p><p>“OK,” Marr nodded. “Let’s go, Lil.”</p><p>“OK,” Lil nodded back, and both ran out of the lobby.</p><p><em> ‘Kids these days,’ </em> Jerad thought. <em> ‘Sometimes, they grow up too quick…’ </em></p><p>Then he finally fell asleep, and after several minutes, an image of Claire suddenly flashed in his mind. He woke up, and shook his head a bit.</p><p><em> ‘Ugh, what was that about?’ </em> Jerad mused. <em> ‘Why am I worried about her? She’s just here guarding that storage area, so she should be fine...’ </em></p><p>Then he scratched his head, <em> ‘Oh, damn that sister of mine for making me think of her. Wanting me to be together with Claire? What the hell has she been thinking lately? She’s been a bit..weird.’ </em></p><p>Then he laid his head back on the couch to try sleeping again, but could not shake his feeling off.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh, dammit all! I’m gonna go ahead and see how she’s doing.’ </em>
</p><p>Then he finally stood up, and opened a refrigerator to grab two cans of soda. He thought maybe Claire could use a good drink, and a brief company while she is on duty.</p><hr/><p>After several minutes in the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Jerad walked out of the elevator, and saw Claire standing by the loading dock entrance. He smiled as he walked towards her, however, he saw that she seemed sad and was deeply thinking about something. He wondered if Claire was feeling lonely.</p><p>“Hi,” Jerad greeted.</p><p>“Hello,” Claire greeted him back. “You need something?”</p><p>“Nah,” Jerad shook his head. “I just wanted to come by to see how you’re doing. Are you...alright?”</p><p>“Wha-? I-I’m OK,” Claire stuttered. “I was thinking about something, that’s all.”</p><p>He paused for a bit to think if he should press the question further, but decided against it to avoid making her feel more uncomfortable.</p><p>“Here,” Jerad handed her a drink. “I brought one for you, and I figured you could use one.”</p><p>“Oh, t-thank you,” Claire shyly took the drink, and opened it. “So, how’s your injury?”</p><p>“I’m starting to feel better,” Jerad replied. “But I still had to rest, and I should be ready again by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Glad to hear,” Claire said before she sipped. “Mm, this drink tastes good.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jerad chuckled. “I just took a random one from the lobby, but I’m glad you liked it. I’ll get you another one next time.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled.</p><p>While drinking, Jerad stared at the door behind her, and wondered why he would suddenly see something past it. Even more so that it was a girl. Is Claire hiding something?</p><p>“Is...something the matter?” Claire slightly tilted her head.</p><p>“Uh, no. Nothing..,” Jerad shook his head. “...But mind if I ask you something? I won't specifically ask what it is that you're guarding, but have you been told what's in it?”</p><p>“No..,” Claire murmured. “Gleipnir only told me that the contents inside were top secret, and must be held at utmost importance. I personally have no idea what's in it, but I won't question it. I’m just doing what I've been told as part of my job.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad nodded. “It's just that...Nevermind.”</p><p>“Well, I gotta get going now.” He continued. “I know we can’t be talking that much when you’re on guard duty. Just came here to make sure you’re OK.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire frowned a bit.</p><p>“I’ll be back in the lobby waiting for everyone after their mission, but call me when you need something, OK?”</p><p>“Understood,” Claire nodded as Jerad started walking back to the elevator.</p><p>“I really appreciate the company,” Claire smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>He shyly looked back for a few moments before he turned away, “Y-you’re welcome.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ugh, now why am I feeling more embarrassed about being thanked by her? Dammit..!’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>In the Valley.</p><p>“Damn you!” Zeke grunted as he kept shielding himself from Sariel’s attacks. “Can’t this damn thing do anything else than just spamming lasers?!”</p><p>“I got you, Zeke!” Hugo slid under the flying Aragami, and pelted under it with buck shots. Sariel flinched, and fell down.</p><p>“Lulu, strike it now!”</p><p>“Roger,” Lulu rushed in, but Sariel suddenly blasted itself with an aura, and sent Lulu flying back.</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“Lulu!” Misha cried before she shifted her God Arc into gun form. “You pesky little..!” </p><p>Then she started shooting to keep it busy before Hugo joined her.</p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Zeke tugged Lulu. “You have to get up before this thing breaks through them. Come on!”</p><p>Lulu grunted, and picked up her twin God Arcs. As she stood up, Sariel was overwhelmed and fell down again, and this time, it exposed a glowing orb from its head.</p><p>“That must be its weak point,” Hugo murmured. “Zeke! Lulu! Aim for that glowing thing on its head! Misha and I are out of energy!”</p><p><em> ‘Dammit, if Jerad was here, this would have been perfect,’ </em> Hugo thought. <em> ‘Despite being rough, he’s also precise with his spear, but nevertheless I still think we got this anyway.’ </em></p><p>“We got it!” Zeke replied back, and shifted his hammer to gun mode. “I’m going to smash this bastard’s head flat!”</p><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p>Zeke rushed in while Lulu also shifted her twin blades into a sniper. She took a precise aim at its head, and fired a few rounds which all of them hit Sariel’s head. After being hit with deadly accuracy for the third time, Sariel laid down before Zeke finished it off by smashing its head.</p><p>“It’s down!” Hugo said. “Nice job, guys.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re really as good of a sharpshooter as Jerad,” Zeke smiled. “I give you 10 out of 10 for that shot. Whoo, imagine how Jerad would think if he saw you right now.”</p><p>“Hm,” Lulu nodded. “I’d like to see how good he is.”</p><p>“You won’t be disappointed,” Misha also smiled. “My brother also shoots with pinpoint accuracy, and would even blow Zygotes up for fun, sometimes.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Hugo added, and rested his sword on his shoulder. “He’s a very precise guy, and likes hitting Aragami where it hurts.”</p><p>“Anyway, let’s get out of here before the sun goes down. Just fighting this flying Aragami being alone out here still gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“I also don’t see Aragami in my radar anymore,” Amy said. “This is becoming a bit more concerning.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke rested his hands behind his head. “An Aragami alone is really abnormal, and that thing Jerad told us about this morning? This will only keep getting better…”</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>Jerad finally woke up from the slight rumbling noise in the ship, clearly telling him that his friends are finally back. He stretched, and lay down for a few more minutes before he stood up from his couch. He headed over to the bridge.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge</p><p>“Hello, Amy,” Jerad waved. “So, they’re finally back. Everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Amy nodded. “They struggled a bit, but they’re all fine in the end.”</p><p>“Good,” Jerad sighed.</p><p>“Also, Claire just finished her guard duty, so she should be here, shortly,” Amy added.</p><p>“I see,” Jerad acknowledged her.</p><p>After a few minutes, the crew finally came to the bridge.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Jerad greeted them. “How’s the hunt?”</p><p>“It was an annoying pest,” Zeke complained. “But Lulu and I took it out, and speaking of that, we actually got a new sharpshooter in our team, just like you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jerad raised his eyes, and turned to Lulu. “You mean...her?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>Then Jerad snickered, “Really..? I wanna see what you got with a gun once I jump into the fight again.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘And now not only is she stealthy, but a sharpshooter, too? Jeez…’ </em>
</p><p>“I can very well assure you that I’m not too shabby,” Lulu smiled. yep </p><p>“Heh,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>Zeke laughed, “Ho ho, feeling a bit competitive now, huh?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Jerad turned to him with a smile. “I’m just interested in people who fight like me, that’s all.”</p><p>“Like Claire, too?” Misha grinned. “I mean...she does wield a spear like you.”</p><p>Jerad groaned in response, “I guess so.”</p><p>“Welcome back!” Claire finally arrived. “It’s good to see you all safe.”</p><p>“Been better,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Finally done with guard duty, huh?” Jerad turned to her.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire replied. “Thanks again for bringing me a drink.”</p><p>“A drink..?” Misha tilted her head.</p><p>“Yeah, I brought her one earlier while she was on watch,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“Aww,” Misha sarcastically cooed. “I didn’t know you can be such a sweet gentleman, brother.”</p><p>“I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Ugh, will you stop it now, sis?” Jerad grimaced while seeing Claire in his peripheral vision looking away, and holding her arm.</p><p><em> ‘Hehe, I don’t think this is ever going to get old,’ </em> Misha thought while also seeing Claire’s reaction.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s go dine together,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Yeah, Ricardo will cook us a good meal tonight,” Amy smiled. “Let’s enjoy our dinner.”</p><hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>Ricardo is cooking while Jerad closely watches him. He listened to a few tips Ricardo has been telling him, and sometimes would even help him with some of it like flipping their steak every few minutes to cook both sides evenly while Ricardo kept cutting and mixing more ingredients in.</p><p><em> ‘Hmm, he seems dedicated to this,’ </em> Claire mused. <em> ‘It must have been from this morning...’ </em></p><p>“Claire?” Misha called.</p><p>“Um, it’s nothing,” Claire replied. “I just remembered that your brother was nervous about cooking this morning, so I thought he suddenly got dedicated to it so he won’t come up short in our next cooking duty.”</p><p>“I see,” Misha smiled. “That’s definitely something he would do, and I seriously think he wants to be a better help for you. He also does this for us.”</p><p>“Hm,” Claire nodded. “But sometimes, I think he’s too worried about...being useless, for a lack of better word.”</p><p>“I agree..,” Misha murmured. “Ever since we got here, I think he felt that normal life came crashing on him, and he’s having a hard time trying to adapt.”</p><p>“He also once told me that...fighting is all he knew while we’re still in Pennywort, and I can’t blame him because that’s all we did everyday.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire nodded. “He can still catch up, and I don’t think he’s bad at other things. As hard as he was, I think he did a fine job training, and motivating those kids. Marr and Lil told me this morning that they want to train with him again, and I could see fire in both of their eyes.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “Right? I also didn’t think he could be a good trainer, but he did good for the first time.”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “I think he tends to undervalue himself, but all he needs to do is try. I also think he has a lot of potential to do other things; to do something much bigger.”</p><p>Misha smiled. “It’s nice to know someone who had faith in him besides us.”</p><p>“Hm,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“Alright, guys,” Ricardo called out. “Dinner is ready. Let’s dine in!”</p><p>Then everyone helped set up their dinner table, and sat down. While everyone was eating, Hugo spoke.</p><p>“Hey, this cooking was great, Ricardo.”</p><p>“Hey, thanks,” Ricardo smiled. “But this kid had a hand in it, too. I just told him to flip the steak after a few minutes, and he did them perfectly. Look how well done these are.”</p><p>Zeke laughed, “Wow, I didn’t know you can actually cook.”</p><p>“Really..?” Jerad raised his eyebrow. “All I did was help..but OK.”</p><p>“Hey come on, man,” Zeke waved his hand. “Everyone has to start somewhere.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t sell yourself short,” Hugo said. “It’s not like all of us knew how to cook from the get-go. Misha and I also learned from Ricardo.”</p><p>“Hm, I suppose..,” Jerad said plainly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we can learn more together each time,” Claire said. “So, just keep trying and learning, OK?”</p><p>“Not to mention,” Lulu added. “These steaks had good texture, and you seem to know how to cook both sides evenly. I don’t think you’re too shabby at all.”</p><p>“Heh, see?” Zeke grinned. “Coming from an expert chef herself.”</p><p>“I still have a long way to go,” Lulu said. “But I’ll show you what I can do. I’ll cook oden for everyone on my first duty.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re going to look forward to that,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“I got cooking duty tomorrow, so you can count on me,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“I’d like to try it, too,” Amy smiled. “I haven’t eaten a Far East food yet.”</p><p>“I guess, that’s that,” Ricardo stood up. “Let’s clean up now, and get this done fast, so you guys will have more time to have fun. Good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p>After they cleaned up for several minutes, they headed for the lobby.</p><p>“So, who wants Poker tonight?” Zeke waved his stack of cards.</p><p>“I guess I’m down,” Hugo replied. “And you, Misha?”</p><p>“Me, too.” She replied. “Brother?”<br/>“I guess..,” Jerad nodded. “It’s not like I can do anything else until I heal up.”</p><p>Claire sighed, “I remember my parents taught me not to indulge in these types of games, but I guess I’ll play, too. If it’s with you guys, it should be OK.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha smiled. “It’s not like we do shady stuff to our friends, anyway, and we don’t involve money.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile on the Bridge.</p><p>Amy returned to her watchstation 15 minutes after they finished cleaning the galley, and as Jerad advised her this morning, closely kept her watch on the resonance radar. After hearing a few familiar ominous beeps that she does not want to hear ‘again,’ her eyes widened, and quickly pressed her headphones.</p><p>“Ma’am, ma’am!” Amy almost yelled.</p><p>“What is it Amy?!” Hilda alarmingly replied considering her tone that she definitely has grave news.</p><p>“Ashborn detected in the resonance radar at bearing 290!” Amy cried. “Distance: 5 miles!”</p><p>“What?! That’s very close!” Hilda gasped. “Amy, sound the alarm, and put the ship in emergency stop immediately! Call the Hounds to the bridge, and I’ll be coming there!”</p><p>“Right away, ma’am!” Amy quickly acknowledged, and pressed the red button before she pressed another red button to put the ship in emergency stop.</p><hr/><p>“Another one, huh?” Ricardo said.</p><p>“Yes,” Hilda narrowed her eyes. “We've been having many encounters with Ashborns since we started this mission.”</p><p>“...Why?”</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>Hugo and everyone were playing Poker when the ship suddenly rumbled like a large earthquake, and suddenly felt the gravity shift before everyone fell forward. Zeke and Lulu fell on the deck with Claire, and Jerad managed to hold on to his couch’s armrest, and he grunted from his chest injury. Misha was accidentally thrown against Hugo’s side, and was about to slip by him and fall off the couch, but Hugo caught her.</p><p>“Whoa, are you OK?!” Hugo asked while he held Misha in his arms.</p><p>“U-um, I’m OK,” Misha stuttered while turning red. “T-thanks for saving me…”</p><p><em> ‘What the hell was that about?’ </em> Hugo thought while looking around. “Hey, is everyone OK?!”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Zeke and Lulu were groaning while they stood up together, and were rubbing their heads.</p><p>“Shit!” Jerad grunted as he pushed himself up from his couch, and ran to Claire, who was groaning on the deck.</p><p>“Claire! Claire!” Jerad gritted his teeth from his lingering chest pain, and picked her up. “Are you OK? Please say something!”</p><p>Claire groaned, “Yeah...I’m OK. I’m just a bit hurt, that’s all…”</p><p>Jerad sighed in relief, “OK, can you stand up?”</p><p>“Yes..,” Then Claire slowly sat up.</p><p>As Jerad helped her, the ship’s alarm suddenly sounded, and red lights flash everywhere.</p><p><em> “Emergency! Emergency!” </em>Amy announced from the speaker.</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds, assemble on the bridge immediately! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "All Hounds, assemble on the bridge immediately!” </em>
</p><p>“Hm, this doesn’t look good,” Hugo murmured. “Whatever is going on right now, it must be something really bad.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad said after he got up with Claire. “I don't like where this is going…”</p><p>“Let’s head to the bridge now,” Hugo said. “Let’s see what's happening with Amy.”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Amy, is everything alright?!” Hugo asked.</p><p>“We got Ashborn nearby!” Amy cried. “Please stand by.”</p><p>“Ashborn..?” Hugo slowly widened his eyes as he watched Amy point to the resonance radar, and saw a large blipping dot on the radar with ‘ASHBORN’ labeled under it.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Could that have been the answer to what we’ve been seeing?’ </em>
</p><p>Hilda arrived shortly after, “Amy, what’s the status of the Ashborn’s location? Has it found us?!”</p><p>“I don’t think so yet, ma’am,” Amy replied before Hilda looked at the radar.</p><p>The large dot was moving steadily from one direction to the other randomly as if it was searching for something, and then it changed location in a blink of an eye, somewhere closer to them at a higher location. Everyone gasped.</p><p>“What?! It teleported?!” Hilda gasped. “Amy, is the resonance radar malfunctioning?!”</p><p>“L-let’s see..,” Amy quickly searched the system, and shook her head. “I see no malfunction indicator for the radar, ma’am!”</p><p>“Should I recharge the radar..?” Misha timidly asked.</p><p>“Don’t!” Hugo yelled. “I’ve read a long time ago that they have high resonance, and it might sense us when you recharge it and give away our position.”</p><p><em> ‘To think we’ll eventually run into one…’ </em> Then he swallowed.</p><p>“OK…” Misha replied.</p><p>“That’s a wise move..,” Hilda nodded at Hugo before they watched the radar again. </p><p>Jerad held his chest, and gritted his teeth at the screen.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’ve heard horror stories back in Pennywort, and I didn’t know these things actually existed. Not even an army of those Gleipnir bastards can handle them! What should I do if it finds us? I can’t even fight yet. Dammit!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Misha…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Claire…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Everyone…’ </em>
</p><p>The large dot teleported again from a high cliff, and then started moving and stopping in random places around the area again. After a few more minutes, it started moving away from their location, and disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief.</p><p>“That’s an Ash Aragami..?” Hugo asked, still in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes,” Hilda murmured. “To encounter one in a place like this...I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that we spotted them before it spotted us. Even more so that we happen to be travelling in the ravine to hide from it, and that Ashborn was on top of that plateau.”</p><p>“An Ash Aragami, huh?” Jerad murmured. “I never knew they existed. Pennywort never had any of those…”</p><p>“They’re a new type of Aragami that appeared in the Ashlands,” Hilda explained. “They’re a whole new breed of monster.”</p><p>“Now that explains why we’ve been seeing fewer Aragami in this area,” Hugo said. “That Aragami must have been driving them away...but I wonder if there’s more than one of those in this area.”</p><p>“Ooh, I’m getting the shivers just thinking about it,” Zeke murmured.</p><p>“Yeah..,” Misha held her arms, and shuddered. “Ash Aragami? Ooh…”</p><p>“...I had an educated guess that it was leading to that,” Lulu added. “I didn’t want to quickly jump to uncertain conclusions to cause everyone panic so I kept it to myself a while back, but I really wished this wasn’t the case.”</p><p>“Baran tends to have occasional encounters with Ash Aragami, and from what information I’ve been gathering, they’re invasive. I also met a few AGEs who were lucky enough to escape to tell about it, and they told me that one clear sign of their nearby presence is indeed, seeing fewer non-Ashborns in the area and they do tend to drive the weaker ones from their habitats. I should have warned you anyway…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Hugo nodded. “I’m pretty sure none of us would want to cause any of us needless panic.”</p><p>Ricardo sighed, “I’m just as guilty as this fine lady here with the same reason, but I really should have also told you guys. We’ve had previous close calls with Ash Aragami before we picked you up from Pennywort.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo raised his eyes, and then he frowned, “But, damn. Those things...just a single scratch from one of them could kill you, and they also devour in a different way from regular Aragami, too.”</p><p>“And they also rob God Eaters of their resonance ability, and explosively amplify their Oracle cells just like a Burst state that you God Eaters can,” Hilda added. “So, it was really a smart decision not to recharge the resonance radar earlier.”</p><p>“So, don’t ever get devoured by them..,” Hugo also added. “Because, if those things enter Burst, it’s over.”</p><p>“Man, I won’t sleep well tonight,” Zeke whined.</p><p>“Right..?” Hugo murmured. “I know we’re all shaken by this, but let’s get back to playing to decompress, but first we have to clean up the lobby. Faith could also use our help.”</p><p>“Just pray,” Hilda held her head with a sigh. “Pray to high heaven that we won’t ever have to engage any of them before we get back to Chrysanthemum…”</p><p>Then she turned to Amy, “Go ahead, and start this ship, but make sure to travel at low speed to minimize detection.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am!” Amy acknowledged, and began powering their Ash Crawler.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Lobby.</p><p>“Hey, I really appreciate the help, guys,” Faith smiled.</p><p>“No problem,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“I’ll reward each of you with a 50% discount on your next set of purchase, how about that?” Faith smiled.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo also smiled. “Alright, everything is all squared up here, so let’s get back to playing.”</p><p>“I think I’ll pass now,” Jerad waved. “Too tired from all this.”</p><p>“...And where did Claire go?”</p><p>“Oh, she told me she’s going to shower and sleep before we came here,” Misha replied.</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“...You’re not going to peep on her, are you?” Misha grinned.</p><p>Everyone laughed before Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Seriously, sis...do I look like a pervert to you?”</p><p>“Nah, I was just kidding, brother,” Misha let out a few more laughs. “Good night.”</p><p>Jerad sighed, “Good night.”</p><p>Then he left the lobby.</p><p>“Misha, were you trying to push those two together?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Hm, kinda,” Misha grinned.</p><p>“Hey, if you don’t mind, I’d like to join in,” Zeke smiled.</p><p>“Then be.my.guest,” Misha snickered.</p><p>“Heh, you guys..,” Hugo smiled. “OK, get those cards out.”</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>Jerad went to their cabin to grab a new set of clothes for his shower before he headed out. He walked across the hallway, and as he turned around the corner…</p><p>“Oof!</p><p>“Aah!”</p><p>Jerad and Claire bumped into each other, and as soon as they both looked.</p><p>“J-Jerad..?” Claire widened her eyes.</p><p>“Claire, why are you…?” Then Jerad slightly looked down, and gasped. “Whoa, hold your towel! It’s about to fall!” Then he looked away.</p><p>“Eeek!” Claire clutched her towel on her chest, and instinctively swung at him, but luckily he dodged.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t go swinging at me!” Jerad yelled. “Dammit! What the hell were you thinking walking around the hallway like that?! You know ANYONE can be around here anytime, right?”</p><p>
  <em> ‘And shit! Misha just joked about me being a peeping tom. Did she jinxed me?’ </em>
</p><p>“I-I’m sorry…” Claire embarrassingly kept clutching her chest. “I-It’s just that I’m not used to thinking that we have more people now…”</p><p>“OK, OK, that’s fine,” Jerad waved his hands before he facepalmed, and sighed. “Just...keep this between us, and then pretend this never happened, got it? Don’t ever walk around here with just your towel again.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh, god. If Misha or ANYONE were to see us right now…’ </em>
</p><p>“OK..,” Claire shyly murmured before she watched him pick his things up.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with fast before anyone sees us,” Jerad hurriedly finished gathering his things.</p><p>“...And good night.”</p><p>“G-good night,” Claire greeted him back, and watched him wave as he entered the men’s bathroom.</p><p>Once Claire entered her cabin, she leaned back on the door, and sighed before she stared at her chest.</p><p><em> ‘I wonder if he..?’ </em> Then Claire blushed, and shook her head. <em> ‘Ugh, how could I have such thoughts?!’ </em></p><hr/><p>Next morning.</p><p>Jerad woke up from his bed, and saw the time at 6:00 AM.</p><p><em> ‘Hm, it’s still early.’ </em> He thought, and held his chest before he lightly pounded it a few times. <em> ‘And I don’t feel any pain now, so I guess I can fight again. Maybe I’ll need a little exercise to brush up.’ </em></p><p>He stood up from his bed, and looked around. Ricardo is already gone, and so was Zeke, who has cooking duty with Lulu today, but Hugo was still fast asleep.</p><p><em> ‘Just what time did they sleep?’ </em>He wondered, and then dressed himself up. He quietly left the cabin, did his morning wash up, and left for the training room.</p><hr/><p>In the Training Room.</p><p>Jerad went to the weapon rack, and figured he should practice with his spear fighting so he picked a long wooden stick. He never trained himself before since Pennywort never trained AGEs nor let them train themselves, and yet still expect them to fight, somehow. Not that they cared since they are all disposable, anyway. </p><p>He walked into the wide area, and started practicing his stabs and swings. He was glad that they still has them in muscle memory, likely because of his years of experience wielding a charging spear, and killing countless Aragami with it. It was the only weapon he ever used, save for wielding a pair of wooden swords when he trained Marr and Lil, but thinking about it now, he once knew a friend named Shin, who was proficient at it. He always knew him for wielding a pair of blades which even a mid-teen like himself back then thought was unconventional, but he was really good at it. He wondered how he would fare against another dual wielder Lulu once they meet and spar with each other, and bet it would be quite spectacular. He has also known Shin for being frighteningly quick that even an agile person like himself cannot keep up, but Lulu is no slouch either. That woman can be very stealthy that even his own intuition cannot sense her. Jerad could only wonder that since he is still alive and well in Port Chrysanthemum, how much better has Shin gotten, and in some ways, he would not want to think about how quicker he is now. He also made sure not to forget that Shin is also a sniper like him, and now Lulu.</p><p>After enough pondering, Jerad resumed his solo training, and started swinging his stick again.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Hayaah!”</p><p>Jerad broke a few sweat from his last swings, and stopped. He never thought exercising like this could feel so invigorating, and considered doing this from time to time from now on. Maybe he should start asking someone to spar with him.</p><p>“Good morning,” Claire suddenly greeted, and Jerad turned in surprise.</p><p>“How’s your chest?”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt anymore, and I even removed the bandage this morning,” Then he pounded his chest a few times, and smiled. “See?”</p><p>“OK...but goodness, I told you to let me know first before you do anything else,” Claire facepalmed. “I still have to clear you with a bit of paperwork before I can let you go.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘This is the second time I’ve seen him heal so fast. AGEs do have fast healing traits...and I’ll admit, I’m a bit envious.’ </em>
</p><p>“Ah..OK,” Jerad murmured. “Sorry…”</p><p>“I’ll let it slide this time,” Claire plainly said. “But please understand that this is a medical procedure I have to follow.”</p><p>Though Claire still wants to personally see his chest to make sure, she also thought that she would rather avoid being in that..awkward moment again.</p><p>“So, anyway..,” Claire timidly said. “I’ve been thinking about this since our last mission together, but..could you start teaching me how to fight better with a spear?”</p><p>“Oh?” Jerad raised his eyes with astonishment, and rested his stick on his shoulder, smiling.</p><p>“No problem. Grab a stick.”</p><hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>Zeke and Lulu were cooking together.</p><p>“So, I just mix these sliced meat and veggies in once the soup is at a boiling point, right?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and make sure you start stirring them right after,” Lulu replied.</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke grinned. “Time to get to Zeke cooking then.”</p><p>“What is this again? Oh-den..right?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s oden,” Lulu smiled. “It’s a type of food made in the Far East.”</p><p>“Wow,” Zeke raised his eyes. “Eastern food. I can’t wait to try it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you guys will love it,” Lulu smiled, and scooped a bit to sip it. “Here, try it.”</p><p>“Sure,” Zeke took the ladle, and also sipped it. “Whoa, this tastes amazing!”</p><p>“Well, just don’t stuff yourself by tasting it many times,” Lulu warned. “Wait until it’s finished.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Zeke replied. “I’m already starting to feel hungry.”</p><p>Then the kitchen door opened, and Misha and Hugo walked in.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Misha greeted them after a long yawn.</p><p>“Hey, good morning, you two,” Zeke smiled.</p><p>“Good morning,” Lulu also smiled.</p><p>“And where’s Jerad and Claire?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Huh?” Misha raised her eyes. “I thought they would be here.”</p><p>“Well, we haven’t seen them yet,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “He was already gone when I woke up, but we’ll look for them. Let’s go find your brother.”</p><p>“Okay,” Misha nodded. “Hmm, I think there’s one place we could find him…”</p><hr/><p>In the Training Room.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Huwah!</p><p>“Hayahh!</p><p>After several clanks, Jerad and Claire held their sticks against each other.</p><p>“Is that all you got?” Jerad grinned. “You gotta be more aggressive than that, Claire.”</p><p>In response, Claire growled and shoved him back before she swung.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>Jerad blocked her swing, “Not enough!”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hmm, she’s still hesitant so maybe I should try provoking her a bit.’ </em>
</p><p>Then he grinned, “You’re too soft...for a teacher’s pet.”</p><p>“Teacher’s pet?!” Claire grimaced. “Then I’ll show you I’m more than that. Haa!”</p><p>Claire swung harder, but he still blocked her swing.</p><p><em> ‘Heh, thaat’s it,’ </em> Jerad smiled, and pushed her back before they started clashing again.</p><p>Misha and Hugo finally arrived in the room, and saw them swinging at each other.</p><p>“Whoa, they already started sparring?” Hugo pleasingly watched. “I think we better start working ourselves to catch up.”</p><p>“Aww, aren’t they cute, Hu-go?” Misha playfully cooed.</p><p>Hugo laughed, and scratched his head, “I..guess so. Let’s not disturb them, and just watch from back here until they finish. Plus, Claire could use that kind of training.”</p><p>“Of course,” Misha gleefully nodded, and watched them.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hrah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>Jerad and Claire locked their sticks together again.</p><p>“You can do better than this, Claire!” Jerad lectured. “You’re still a bit too hesitant.”</p><p>“Hraah!”</p><p>He shoved her back, and rushed in for a strike, but to his surprise, Claire blocked it.</p><p>“Not bad,” Jerad smiled. “I honestly thought you were done for.”</p><p>“I won’t..go down..that easily,” Claire grunted.</p><p>“Hehe, I like that grit,” Jerad complimented her, and Claire blushed. “Then I’ll see how much more you can take.”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>They clashed a few more times, and Jerad noticed that Claire was starting to slow down which is a clear sign that she is starting to tire out. After a few more clashes, Jerad finally made a strong swing.</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>“Aah!”</p><p>Claire fell back, and Jerad stopped.</p><p>“You OK?” Jerad asked with concern, and reached his hand out to her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine..,” Claire took his hand, and stood up. “You weren’t as rough on me as you were with those kids.”</p><p>“Eh, well..,” Jerad rubbed his cheek, and looked away. “I just don’t see the need to go that far. You did put up pretty well…”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “I still have ways to go, though.”</p><p>“Well, you just started out, right?” Jerad asked before he frowned. “I’ve been fighting since...I was 14, so don’t worry about it. You’ll eventually catch up.”</p><p>Claire raised her eyes, <em> ‘At such a young age..? That’s…’ </em></p><p>“Hey, guys,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Good morning,” Misha also smiled.</p><p>“Oh great..,” Jerad murmured. “How long have you been watching?”</p><p>“Heh, not that long, like since right before you finished.” Hugo crossed his arms with an impressed smile. “I wished I saw the whole thing, though.”</p><p>Then he did an armlet bang with him. “Good job with the training.”</p><p>“You fought great, Claire.” Misha smiled at her.</p><p>“Heh, thanks..,” Claire shyly smiled, and then recalled Jerad’s encouraging words.</p><p>
  <em> “You can do better than that, Claire! You’re too hesitant.” </em>
</p><p><em> ‘He believes in me,’ </em> She faintly smiled. <em> ‘I’ll work harder next time. I won’t let him down.’ </em></p><p>“We talked Zeke and Lulu earlier, and they’re almost done,” Hugo said. “Let’s go to the kitchen, and get ready to eat. I think they cooked us a Far East food, and it already smelled nice there.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire agreed. “I’m already starving.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “My brother worked you real good, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire smiled. “I learned a lot.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the Galley.</p><p>“Ooh, never seen this kind of food before,” Ricardo said. “I’d like to try this.”</p><p>“Knock yourself out,” Zeke smiled.</p><p>Then everyone sat on the table, and ate. After Misha took her first sip.</p><p>“Mmm,” Misha hummed. “This is amazing! You guys cooked this?!”</p><p>“Yep,” Lulu smiled. “Glad you liked it.”</p><p>“Yeah, working with her is like working with a master chef,” Zeke added. “Every detail, every amount to mix. She knew exactly how to cook it, and all I did was do what she told me.”</p><p>“I think you flatter me too much..,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“Hey, I’m being honest,” Zeke refuted. “So, what do you want us to cook next time?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Lulu mused for a few seconds. “We’ll try curry next time.”</p><p>“Curry, huh?” Zeke smiled.</p><p>“Yep, another Far East one,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“I’d look forward to that,” Ricardo cheerfully said. “I’ve only eaten the western ones, but I heard the Far East style tastes very good.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s do this next time then,” Zeke told Lulu. “And look, even Misha finished the whole bowl. She bottomed it out!”</p><p>“I can’t blame her on that,” Jerad lifted his bowl sideways, and waved it. “I bottomed mine, too. Nothing left.”</p><p>“Just can’t help it!” Misha sighed, and rubbed her belly. “This meal was just so good!”</p><p>“I usually don’t eat much to watch my weight,” Claire said. “But I’ll make an exception this time.”</p><p>Ricardo laughed, “I gotta love how things got a lot better here since you guys came.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hilda, please find a way to keep these kids. They definitely deserve better, and there has to be a way.’ </em>
</p><p>“Ricardo..?” Hugo called him. “You suddenly spaced out. You alright?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Ricardo said. “Anyway, since we’re all done, let’s all wrap this up, and go.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded before everyone stood up, and cleaned their table.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll be on guard duty after this,” Claire sighed. “I don’t think I can be with you guys in the next mission.”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Jerad nodded. “I can fight now, so I’ll fill in for you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>As a normal routine, Hugo went to see Amy.</p><p>“What’s up, Amy?” Hugo smiled. “Anything come up?”</p><p>“Hmm, not yet,” Amy replied. I can see few Aragami in the radar, but none to be considered a threat or an obstruction for our current course.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo smiled. “That's probably good for now considering what happened last night.”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Amy frowned. “Ash Aragami? We did have a few close encounters with them before Pennywort, but I didn't think we could have one again on the way back. This job is cursed…”</p><p>Then she gasped, “I-I'm sorry about grumbling. I know you're the ones risking your lives out there, so I don't think I have the right to talk.”</p><p>Hugo made a small laugh, “Don't worry. We're all just as scared.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell the owner..,” Amy pleadingly murmured.</p><p>“I won’t,” Hugo smiled. “We gotta vent out somewhere. We played our cards last night while Jerad and Claire decided to hit the sack early. We’re all just as shaken.”</p><p>“But thanks for always looking after us, especially in missions. We always appreciated your support.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Amy smiled. “I’ll keep up the good work.”</p><p>“Just call me when something comes up like always, OK?” Hugo smiled. “I’ll be in the lobby.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Amy smiled back.</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>Hugo took a drink from a refrigerator, and sat down. Everyone was sitting on the couch idling before he spoke.</p><p>“That Ashborn from last night..,” Hugo murmured. “I just can’t shake it off my head.”</p><p>“I feel you,” Zeke said.</p><p>“Hmph,” Jerad snorted. “Not even a group of those Gleipnir bastards can handle them...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo agreed. “We’ll have to come up with a plan to at least drive them away. We may not be able to kill one, but the best we can do is not to even confront them. I’ve been reading about them in the database to hopefully find their weaknesses, but the records were too lacking.”</p><p>“No one in Baran ever swung a God Arc on them,” Lulu said. “And those few lucky ones I’ve met barely escaped.”</p><p>“So, what should we do if we had to fight one?” Misha asked with worry.</p><p>“I’ll think of something..,” Hugo rested his face on his hands. “I don’t intend myself or anyone to die here. Not here, not now.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘And not until we achieve our dream of building our own Port. We can only keep pushing forward. Think. Think!’ </em>
</p><p>Hugo rested in his hands until he heard the ship rumble to a stop and then heard a beep in his radio, and much to his annoyance, he immediately answered.</p><p>“This is Hugo.” He said on his radio.</p><p>“I apologize for calling, but we have Aragami in our way that we must eliminate quickly,” Amy told him. “It’s a Borg Camlann, and the owner already stands informed, so can you dispatch immediately and eliminate the threat? She also wants this job done quick because we don’t want you out there too long considering the Ashborn threat.”</p><p>“Roger that, Amy,” Hugo nodded. “And don’t worry about apologizing for these. It’s our job to protect this vessel.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Amy said. “And please be careful.”</p><p>“We will,” Hugo said. “OK, guys. We have an Aragami to get rid of, and let’s try not to take too long out there. Hilda wants us back as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded before everyone stood up, and headed out to the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Everyone was already entering the vault, but Jerad stopped by to talk to Claire.</p><p>“You guys are off for a mission?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “Here, I brought you the same drink just in case since I’ll be gone for a bit.”</p><p>“That’s..very thoughtful of you,” Claire smiled before she took the drink, and set it on a crate nearby. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Uh, you’re welcome,” Jerad shyly said. “Anyway, hopefully we get back soon since Hilda doesn't want us out there too long because of the Ashborn.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Claire murmured. “Please be careful, and take care of yourself.”</p><p>“I will,” Jerad smiled. “I'm in top form now, and I'll make sure to make short work of this thing. Thanks for patching me up.”</p><p>“Y-you're welcome..,” Claire stuttered before Jerad walked to the vault.</p><p>From afar, Misha has been watching them.</p><p><em> ‘Ooh, he’s being such a gentleman,’ </em> She pouted. ‘ <em> Why won't Hugo be like this to me..?’ </em></p><p>Then she recalled Hugo catching her fall like a princess last night, and blushed.</p><p>
  <em> ‘N-no. I take that back…’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>In the Underground Facility.</p><p>“So, another underground facility, huh?” Hugo looked around.</p><p>“Yes,” Amy said. “I've been tracking the target on radar, and it last entered here. It must be living in this area.”</p><p>“Well, that's cool,” Zeke added. “At least it lowers our risk of Ashborn encounter.”</p><p>“You got a point,” Hugo smiled. “Let's get this over with.”</p><p>“Roger,” Amy replied. “Commence the hunt. I'm tracking it with the resonance radar right now, and it's still in this facility.”</p><p>“Alright, let's kill this bastard and go home,” Jerad said. “I'm itching for a slaughter right now.”</p><p>“Hey, be careful now, brother,” Misha warned. “Don't put too much workload on Claire by patching you up again.”</p><p>“I won't,” Jerad shook his head. “Because I told her I'll make short work of this thing.”</p><p>“Let's go.”</p><p>They started running together to search the facility, but after a short distance.</p><p>“Amy, how close are we?” Hugo asked. “Not very far. Keep proceeding east.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo nodded, and pointed the direction for everyone to run to.</p><p>After several more yards.</p><p>“Shh,” Lulu hushed them. “It's nearby. I can hear it.”</p><p>“Hm?” Zeke turned to her.</p><p>“Hide behind this wall,” Lulu whispered before everyone quietly ran to the wall, and she peeked. As she thought, the Borg Camlann was there, facing the corner. </p><p>“You’ve got nice hearing,” Zeke complimented. “But dammit, another Aragami that looks like a spider? Ugh…”</p><p>“Cut the chatter,” Lulu whispered. “We don't have much time, and it's feeding right now. We have to strike before it finishes.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “Jerad, Lulu, give support fire while the rest of us attack, OK?”</p><p>Both of them nodded before Hugo, Zeke, and Misha readied their God Arcs.</p><p>“Let's do this.”</p><p>Then the three quietly spread around the large Aragami while Jerad and Lulu watched from behind.</p><p>Then Hugo rushed in, and sliced the Aragami’s rear.</p><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>Misha and Zeke also rushed in, but Borg swatted them with its claws, and right before it attacked Misha, its head recoiled from Jerad's shot.</p><p>“Let's go, Lulu!”</p><p>“Right,” Lulu shifted her gun into sniper gun, and started pelting it alongside him. The Aragami was pushed back from their heavy rounds, and Zeke rushed in and pounded its head with his hammer. The scorpion Aragami blocked Zeke’s next swing, and retaliated by thrusting its tail at him.</p><p>“Whoa!” Zeke jumped away from its attack. “Gotta watch that tail!”</p><p>“Lulu, I'm moving in!” Jerad told her before he shifted to spear. “Cover me!”</p><p>“Understood,” Lulu nodded and kept firing.</p><p>Jerad rushed in, and dodged a few of its swings before he tried thrusting his spear to its face, but it suddenly shielded itself.</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>Jerad clashed his spear against its hard claws, and then he saw its tail thrust at him. He jumped back a few times dodging each thrust before he backflipped out of danger, and then it tried to rush and swipe him with its claw, but Lulu stopped it with her shot. </p><p>Then Hugo, Zeke, and Misha rushed in while Jerad looked at the tear on his chest, and luckily it did not reach his skin.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ooh, Claire will definitely kill me if I get hurt again.’ </em>
</p><p>“Nice shot,” Jerad smiled. “You do live up to it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu replied. “And you're very quick, and I've never seen anyone with a charge spear who moved that swiftly. I'm impressed.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Thanks, also. Let's squash this bug, so we could go home.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Lulu smiled before they both charged in.</p><p>“Haaah!”</p><p>Hugo tripped the Aragami's leg after he struck it, and in turn, Zeke struck its head with his hammer. It flinched from the impact again, and then it raised its claws and screeched.</p><p>“Watch out, guys!” Hugo warned. “We just put this thing in a bad mood.”</p><p>Then Borg Camlann swung its tail all around, and Hugo shielded himself on time, and Jerad jumped over it, but unfortunately, Misha, Lulu, and Zeke were hit and were sent flying against a wall.</p><p>“Misha!” Jerad cried.</p><p>“Zeke! Lulu!” Hugo also cried.</p><p>“We’re fine..,” Zeke groaned while struggling to stand up with Lulu, and Misha. Seeing this chance, Borg Camlann rushed to finish them off.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Zeke widened his eyes as he watched the scorpion Aragami ready its tail to skewer them, and he prepared his shield. “Lulu, get down!”</p><p>“No, you won’t!” Jerad used his devour to bite its tail, and held it back.</p><p>Misha was still recovering from the hit while Hugo rushed in to help her, and Zeke and Lulu charged at it, but it swiped both of them off with its claws.</p><p>“Zeke! Lulu!” Jerad cried. “Shit! Damn this thing!”</p><p>Then he continued holding Aragami’s tail until it shook free from its bite, but he entered Burst.</p><p>“Haaaa!” Jerad screamed. “Hugo, take care of Misha, and everyone else! I’ll keep it busy!”</p><p>“You got it,” Hugo nodded, and took a red ampule out of his pocket.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but this might hurt a bit,” Hugo injected it on Misha, and her minor wounds healed quickly.</p><p>“Are you OK? Say something!” Hugo shook her.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Misha murmured. “...Thanks.”</p><p>“You’ve got to get up, and fight,” Hugo said. “There’s not much time. Your brother is trying to keep it busy!”</p><p>“OK..,” Misha replied before she struggled to sit up, and picked up her scythe.</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>Jerad narrowly dodged its consecutive tail stings, and jumped back.</p><p>“You annoying bastard!”</p><p>Then he retaliated with Deathbringer, and pushed the Aragami back. While it was recovering, he jumped, and dove to its head with Stardust Rain. The Aragami screeched from his attack, and grinded its claws.</p><p>“You’re still alive?!” Jerad grimaced. “Tch!”</p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>“Dammit..,” Zeke still struggled to get up. “Hey, Lulu. You have to get up!”</p><p>In response, Lulu groaned, and then Zeke shook her.</p><p>“Hey, get up! You have to…! Huh?” Zeke saw a glowing yellow on his while Lulu finally sat up, and looked at hers.</p><p>“Is this...Engage?” Lulu looked at Zeke.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Zeke smiled. “Come on! There’s no time to think! We can’t let Jerad hog all the glory!”</p><p>“Let’s do this!”</p><p>“Right..,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>Hugo, Misha, and Jerad were clashing against Borg Camlann, and after a few swings, Jerad  used his Acceleration Trigger before he retaliated with Mocking The Gods. </p><p>“Eat this!”</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>Borg Camlann tried to block his Burst Art with its claws, but it shattered into small bits instead, and out of desperation, it thrusted its tail around it but the three of them jumped back in time.</p><p>“Tch!” Jerad irritably glared. “This thing is armored everywhere. Is this thing ever going to die?!”</p><p>Then they saw a yellow light flash behind them, and they turned to see Zeke and Lulu already charging in at high speed. Lulu switched her Biting Edge into glaive form while Zeke rushed in with his hammer. Borg Camlann tried to sting Lulu with its tail, but she jumped, and sliced its tail off while Zeke had his God Arc devour its severed tail to enter Burst. Lulu confronted it until it swiped its tail at her, and she jumped on top of it and stabbed its back. The Aragami panicked before Zeke rushed in, and it tried to desperately block his attack with its broken claws, but he broke its guard with an uppercut, and stunned it.</p><p>Zeke started boosting his hammer, “I hate you so much right now.”</p><p>Then he started gathering Oracle energy into his hammer, “So here’s a taste of my Zeke style Grand Finale!”<br/>“HAAA!”</p><p>Zeke crushed its head with a loud crack, and Borg Camlann twitched before it stopped moving.</p><p>“Aragami confirmed eliminated,” Amy reported. “No further threat in the area. Nice job, everyone!”<br/>“Haha,” Zeke cheered, and pounded his hammer against the ground. “The Zeke saved the day this time!”</p><p>“...Not without my help,” Lulu murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, you got a point,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“You outdid yourself this time,” Hugo smiled, and armlet banged with him.</p><p>“Well, think about it,” Zeke turned to Lulu. “If it wasn’t with our Engage, I could not have done it, so here.” Zeke raised his hand.</p><p>“Huh..?” Lulu raised her eyes.</p><p>“Come on,” Zeke twitched his arm. “It’s how we show our camaraderie, the Hounds’ way. You’ve been one of us since you joined. Gotta get you culturized.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Lulu reluctantly raised her hand, and did an armlet bang with him.</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“You finally did it, Lulu,” Hugo said. “Good job today.”</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t get hurt at all this time, brother,” Misha teased.</p><p>“Hm? Well, Claire will definitely kill me, if I did,” Jerad showed a tear on his chest. “Luckily, that stupid tail didn’t reach my chest.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “Oh, she definitely would have.”</p><p>“Great, how I have to buy a new set of clothing from Faith again,” Jerad complained.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Ash Crawler Laboratory Block.</p><p>“Ah, welcome back,” Claire greeted. “I’m glad you’re all OK.”</p><p>Then she narrowed her eyes at Jerad, “And you didn’t get hurt again, did you..?”</p><p>“Uh, no. Not at all.” Jerad shook his head.</p><p>“And why are you covering your chest? Are you lying to me?” Claire demandingly asked. “Show me.”</p><p>“Then here,” Jerad removed his hand. “It’s just a graze, jeez. I can still fight all day, you know?”</p><p>Then Claire sighed, “Good.”</p><p>“Pfft!” Misha and Zeke laughed quietly behind them.</p><p>“I think your brother is getting his ass kicked,” Zeke whispered between his laughs. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Misha whispered back while still trying to hold her laugh.</p><p>Hugo watched them, and chuckled while Lulu watched them in bewilderment.</p><p>Jerad turned to them, and grimaced.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ugh, she’s is at it again...and Zeke now, too?! What the hell have you been telling him?’ </em>
</p><p>“Anyway,” He turned back to Claire. “You need something?”</p><p>“No, I’m good, plus I’m almost done with guard duty,” Claire replied. “Thanks.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad murmured. “I’ll hang around the lobby in the meantime. See you soon.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Claire replied.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Good work, everyone,” Hilda said. “I was worried about all of you out there, but I'm glad you're all back in one piece.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hilda,” Hugo smiled. “But if it weren't for these two, we would have had trouble.”</p><p>“These two are the stars of today,” Jerad added with a smile.</p><p>“Hah, yeah,” Zeke cheered.</p><p>“I see,” Hilda smiled, and turned to Lulu. “You're doing a great job. Thanks for being helpful, and your cooking was remarkable. I've never eaten Far East food before.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu timidly smiled. “I'll keep up the good work.”</p><p>“Amy?” Hilda turned to her. “Please get this vessel underway.”</p><p>“Right away, ma’am,” Amy nodded.</p><p>Then Hilda turned back to them, “Make sure you get some rest. You earned it.”</p><p>“We will, thanks,” Hugo smiled.</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>Everyone sat on a couch, and took their deep breaths. Shortly after, they felt the vessel rumble before it steadied, and it became a sign for them that they will not be out there for a while.</p><p>Hugo laid back, and sighed, “Finally, some time to relax for a bit.”</p><p>“Want some tea?” Misha asked. </p><p>“Sure,” Hugo replied. “Thanks.”</p><p>“So, you finally learned Engage, huh?” Hugo asked Lulu. “So, you never used one in Baran?”</p><p>“No,” Lulu shook her head. “...In there, no one trusts each other, so despite being authorized by Gleipnir, none of us have ever thought of using it.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Not even my master…’ </em>
</p><p>“I see,” Hugo murmured before he sipped a cup of tea Misha handed to him.</p><p>“So, hey man,” Zeke chuckled. “You really do have a thing for Claire, huh? I've watched you earlier, and I've noticed you've been putting up with her these past few weeks. You're usually not the type to take crap from anyone.”</p><p>“And I still don't..,” Jerad irritably replied. “I just can't hate her for it since she’s just looking after me, that's all.”</p><p>“So, you do,” Zeke grinned. “Man, I didn't know you could have a thing for ladies, and you never hit on any girls back there, not even Trista when she was still with us.”</p><p>Misha grinned, <em> ‘Ooh, this is going to be fun to watch.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Trista, huh?’ </em> Hugo mused. <em> ‘I wonder how she's been doing. She was like a big sister to everyone, and to suddenly lose her like that…’ </em></p><hr/><p>In the Frozen Plant.</p><p>“Achoo!” Trista sneezed. “Whoo, what the hell?”</p><p>“You caught a cold, captain?” Shin asked. “That’s a big one.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no,” Trista replied. “I thought I’ve been used to this place.”</p><p>Amber giggled, “There’s a saying that someone far away might be thinking of you, if you sneeze out of nowhere.”</p><p>“And who could that be?” Trista irritably asked.</p><p>“Maybe one of your old friends from the governor’s ship?” Garret replied.</p><p>“Then whoever he is, I’ll sock him hard for it,” Trista replied.</p><p>Garret chuckled, “Oh, look. Looks like your sneeze attracted some Aragami.”</p><p>“Oh, finally!” Trista readied her heavy moon. “I guess I can call this a fortune..because I’m getting bored already, and I take back what I just said. I’m thanking him now. Ha!”</p><hr/><p>Back in the Lobby</p><p>“OK, I'll make ONE thing clear before you start getting the wrong idea,” Jerad glared. </p><p>“I'm not gay.”</p><p>Then everyone in the lobby laughed.</p><p>“Oh, brother!” Misha was dying from laughing. “Come on.”</p><p>“Yeah, we don't think of you like that,” Zeke said between his laughs. “But hey, if you need any help in romancing, just come to me for Zeke advice, OK?”</p><p>“‘Zeke advice?’ Get the hell out of here!” Jerad retorted. “You also never hit on any girls back in that damn prison, and it's not like any of us had time for that kind of stuff anyway. We're too damn busy thinking about how to stay alive.”</p><p><em> ‘Thinking of how to stay alive all the time..?’ </em> Lulu thought. <em> ‘Is their Port as bad as Baran?’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘And Trista? Just who is she? One of their long lost friends? I need to start catching up.’ </em>
</p><p>“Ok, guys,” Hugo chuckled. “That's enough. Let's go play Poker, and have some fun. No picking on someone anymore.”</p><p>“Hmph!” Jerad snorted and laid back.</p><hr/><p>30 Minutes Later.</p><p>In the canyons, a large Ashborn resembling an Egyptian god was standing on a cliff, and stared down at a moving Ash Crawler far away in the Ashland plains. It cried a mighty roar before it leapt from the cliff to pursue its prey…</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>Amy was keeping her watch on the resonance radar when that ominous warning she remembered started blipping again, and gasped after seeing an ‘ASHBORN’ dot behind them approaching fast. Already panicking, Amy quickly tapped her headset.</p><p>“Ma’am, ma’am!” Amy cried. “This is an emergency! Ashborn detected at bearing 145, and is in hot pursuit! Range is 10 miles!”</p><p>“What?!” Hilda gasped. “It found us! Amy, put our vessel in full speed, and call everyone to the bridge immediately!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Amy acknowledged, and sounded the alarm.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes earlier…</p><p>“Haha, I won again!” Zeke raised his hands.</p><p>“Oh, jeez,” Hugo groaned. “You always win…”</p><p>Then the alarm suddenly set off, and all the lights in the lobby started flashing red. Then the ship started rumbling more, and the engines were humming louder. Some things stored on shelves also fell.</p><p>“Oh, what’s going on now?!” Zeke whined.</p><p>“Hm, that doesn’t look good,” Jerad murmured, and sat up.</p><p>“I don’t like this..,” Lulu added.</p><p>
  <em> “Emergency! Emergency!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds! Assemble on the bridge, and stand by immediately!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds! Assemble on the bridge, and stand by immediately!” </em>
</p><p>“Let’s go, guys!” Hugo cried. “To the bridge, now!”</p><p>“Got it!” Zeke nodded before everyone scrambled out of the lobby.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>Hugo, and everyone gathered to see Amy, and Hilda arrived shortly after</p><p>“What’s going, Amy?!” Hugo asked.</p><p>“An Ashborn has been detected behind us,” Amy replied. “And it’s already on us. Range is...6 miles!”</p><p>“Huh?” Zeke gasped. “Another Ash Aragami? Are you kidding me?!”</p><p>“Comparing with the database..,” Amy said. “No matching data found.”</p><p>“It’s..an unknown type of Ash Aragami.”</p><p><em> ‘What?’ </em> Jerad widened his eyes. <em> ‘How could we even stand a chance against one without information? Dammit!’ </em></p><p>“Ashborn distance is now at 3 miles, and closing fast!” Amy followed up her report.</p><hr/><p>Three miles behind Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum.</p><p>The fiery Ashborn was pursuing them at full speed, and opened its jaws. A ball of red energy formed in it, and fired its long range projectile at a very high speed.</p><hr/><p>Back in Chrysanthemum.</p><p>“Ashborn projectile incoming!” Amy cried.</p><p>“Amy, take evasive action now!” Hilda ordered. “Turn ship to starboard!”</p><p>“We’re too late!” Amy responded. “Impact imminent. 3..2..1. Everyone brace for impact!”</p><p>Then an explosion was heard, and everyone stumbled, but no one fell.</p><p>“Amy, damage report!” Hilda ordered.</p><p>“Impact with rear cargo containers! Some are destroyed!” Amy reported.</p><p>“Rear cargo containers..?” Jerad murmured. “Claire is in there!”</p><p> “Aragami on a collision course, brace for another impact!” Amy cried before the ship heavily shook again. “Aragami is now on board in the ship’s cargo! It won’t leave the containers.”</p><p>“Is there something it wants in cargo?!” Hilda cried.</p><p>“Shit! I’ve got to get Claire!” Jerad cried before he ran.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go guys!” Hugo cried. “Grab your God Arcs!”</p><hr/><p>In the Container Passage.</p><p>The Hounds ran through the passageway, and found Claire laying there.</p><p>“Claire!” Jerad ran to her, and picked her up. “Are you OK?”</p><p>“Jerad..,” Claire groaned. “The container...it’s-.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid!” Jerad angrily asked. “Worry about yourself instead of the damn container, got it?! </p><p>“And don’t just rush in there without thinking!”</p><p>“But protecting that container is the duty entrusted to me!” Claire retorted. “I have..to do my job!”</p><p>“Uh..there is an Ash Aragami in that container,” Zeke said.</p><p>“What..?” Claire gasped.</p><p>“Stay here!” Jerad said after he helped her stand up, and ran to the container entrance.</p><p>“...Huh?” Jerad raised his eyes after seeing a girl sitting alone in the open. “Was that…a girl?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then he recalled having a strange vision of her when he met Claire, and he was sure that this was definitely the girl he saw.</p><p>“Hey, get over here!” Jerad cried to her. “It’s dangerous out there!”</p><p>The girl was unresponsive to his calls, and then the Ash Aragami appeared from the blasted hole of the container.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What in the..?” Jerad widened his eyes in horror.</p><p>“Huh..?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Is that..a human?” Hugo said.</p><p>Then it turned to the girl, and opened its jaws.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Jerad dropped his spear, and sprinted for the girl. He caught the girl in his arms right before the Ashborn reached her, and bit him instead.</p><p>Claire gasped.</p><p>“Brother!!” Misha cried.</p><p>Jerad grunted as he used his remaining strength to protectively crawl over the girl, and cover her before he slumped. The girl looked at a barely conscious Jerad before she looked up, and her eyes widened as the Ashborn opened its jaws again.</p><p>“Ah! Ahh! AHHH!” The girl under him screamed as the Ashborn was about to devour them, but it was stopped by Hugo’s shots.</p><p>“No, you won’t!” Hugo cried. “Zeke!”</p><p>“Got it!” Zeke shifted his hammer into a gun.</p><p>“I’m going in!” Lulu activated her Acceleration Trigger before she rushed in.</p><p>“Me, too!” Misha also used her Acceleration Trigger, and followed her.</p><p>“Zeke, Claire, cover them!” Hugo ordered.</p><p>“Understood!” Claire readied her gun. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Jerad..please...please be OK!’ </em>
</p><p>They started firing while Lulu, and Misha rushed in. Lulu stopped the Ashborn’s advance after jumping to its head, and slashing it a few times.</p><p>“HAAAA!”</p><p>Misha angrily dashed at the Ashborn, and jumped up after Lulu. She swung an extended vertical slice, and followed it with a horizontal slice to push the Aragami back.</p><p>“Claire, aim for the hands, alright?!” Hugo ordered.</p><p>“Got it,” Claire shot a few rounds at its claws before it lost its grip, and fell overboard. Zeke and Lulu quickly jumped on top of the crates with their guns pointed outside to make sure the Ashborn would not return again.</p><p>Outside, the Ashborn gets up, and starts running for them.</p><p>Zeke’s eyes widened, “Oh, shit! It’s still coming for us! Lulu, we gotta push it back!”</p><p>“Right!” Lulu replied before they started firing at the pursuing Ashborn.</p><p>Hugo, Misha, and Claire jumped on top of the crates, and also started firing at it.</p><p>Outside, the Ashborn was dodging their spray of bullets before it opened its jaws, and started charging an energy ball.</p><p>“It’s about to fire on us!” Hugo cried. “Everyone, aim for its jaws! Concentrate your fire on it!”</p><p>“Got it,” Misha started concentrating her shots at it.</p><p>They kept firing, and missing until the energy in its jaws grew larger.</p><p>“Dammit!” Zeke cried as he kept firing. “We’re probably not gonna make it.”</p><p>“Keep firing!” Hugo cried.</p><p>Seeing only enough energy to fire one more shot, Lulu steadily aimed her gun. She took a deep inhale, and slowly started releasing her breath. As soon as she felt her most relaxing point, and saw her barrel steady to a complete still, she pulled the trigger. Her last round directly hit the energy ball in the Ashborn’s jaws, and exploded before it rolled down. It slowly started getting up again…</p><p>“It’s still alive?!” Hugo cried as he kept his aim fixed on it. </p><p>“You persistent bastard..,” Zeke also kept his aim, and waited.</p><p>The Ashborn made its mighty roar before it turned away, and ran. The four of them sighed in relief, and recovered their breaths before Hugo turned to Jerad.</p><p>“Hey, are you..?”</p><p>He paused after seeing the girl finally slipped under him, and was emitting a green aura on Jerad, who was still groaning weakly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jerad!”</p><p>“Brother!”</p><p>Hugo, Misha, and Claire jumped down, and picked him up, though failing to realize that they frightened the girl as she whimpered, and crawled back.</p><p>“Brother, please say something!” Misha sobbed.</p><p>“Please open your eyes!” Claire also sobbed.</p><p>“That..girl..,” Jerad weakly murmured, and opened his eyes. “Is..she..okay..?”</p><p>Then Claire glanced at the girl behind them who was curled up in fear watching them, and turned back to him.</p><p>“Yes, she is okay!” Then she held his hand tight.</p><p>“Then I’m..glad,” Jerad murmured before he finally fell unconscious.</p><p>“Jerad? Jerad!!” Claire sobbed, almost in tears.</p><p>“Brother? Please..!” Misha sobbingly gasped.</p><p>“Come on! Wake up! Don’t fall asleep!” Hugo shook him. “Live, dammit! You have to live!”</p><p>Then Claire desperately grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse, and sighed in relief.</p><p>“H-he is still alive..!” Claire said before she tapped her earpiece. “Amy, bring a stretcher here now! Jerad has been badly hurt!”</p><p>“Roger!” Amy quickly replied. “I will send Ricardo immediately!”</p><hr/><p>After a few minutes.</p><p>“OK, put him on a stretcher,” Hugo said as he and Zeke lifted him to it. “Let’s take him to the Medical Ward!”</p><p>“Ready? One..two..three!”</p><p>Then Hugo and Zeke carried him, and Misha, Ricardo, and Lulu followed. Claire picked up her God Arc, and was about to follow them, but she paused and turned to the girl. The girl was sitting alone against the wall shuddering, and Claire could not leave her, especially when this girl seemingly saved him. She walked to the girl, and kneeled down to put her God Arc beside her before she looked closely at the girl. Claire could not believe what had been in the container she was tasked to guard was this girl. What is Gleipnir hiding from her?</p><p>“Hello,” Claire smiled. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Nn..,” The girl kept staring down, but curled herself further against the wall.</p><p>“You saved him, right?” Claire softly asked.</p><p>“Live..,” The girl finally murmured. “Live...have to..live..!”</p><p>Then she started sobbing, “Please..live..he..have to live!”</p><p>Claire softly gasped, <em> ‘This child cannot speak, but she quickly learned a few words already. Just what is she..?’ </em></p><p>“Shh, it’s OK..,” Claire caressed the girl’s cheek to wipe a small tear, and the girl finally looked at her. Claire smiled after seeing how adorable the girl is. </p><p>She had short white hair with a circular cowlick, and had cute, innocent red eyes. She also has a strange horn on the side of her forehead, but Claire decided to ponder about that later on.</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Claire sobbed with an almost broken voice. “T-thank you for saving him.”</p><p>Then she reached her hand out for the girl, “Here.”</p><p>“Mm?” The girl raised her eyes.</p><p>“I promise I’ll take care of you,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“U-um,” The girl finally took Claire’s hand, and stood up. Claire picked up her God Arc before they started walking back to the entrance together, and she saw the girl looking up at her. She finally saw her smile for the first time, and Claire smiled back as they walked past the entrance door before it closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Adorable Girl, Phym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OK, lay him on this bed,” Hugo said. “One..two..three.”</p>
<p>Then they carried an unconscious Jerad to a medical bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll go ahead and check for his vitals,” Misha said before attaching a band on his wrist.</p>
<p>“Brother, please be OK,” Misha murmured, and watched a small screen for a few seconds before vital indications showed up.</p>
<p>“Good, he’s stable,” Misha sighed with relief.</p>
<p>“Wow, Misha,” Zeke smiled. “You’ve been learning a new trade, huh? Moving up.”</p>
<p>“It’s all thanks to Claire,” Misha replied before looking around. “And by the way, where is she..?”</p>
<p>Then the door suddenly opened behind them, and they saw Claire enter.</p>
<p>“Claire, where have you been?” Misha raised her eyes, and then saw a girl hiding behind her.</p>
<p>“I can’t leave a child behind, so I picked her up,” Claire replied as the girl behind her peeked.</p>
<p>Then she looked at Jerad with concern, “So, how is he?”</p>
<p>“His vitals are normal,” Misha replied before the girl behind Claire caught her eye. “Hey, wasn’t that girl..?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “She’s the one who healed him from a devour.</p>
<p>Then she turned to the girl, and smiled. </p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid. They’re not going to hurt you,” Claire stroked her head.</p>
<p>“Nn,” The girl nodded, but kept clinging behind her. Misha smiled, and walked over the girl.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Misha waved, and bent down to look at her. “You saved my brother, right?”</p>
<p>“Nn, he..fine..right..? The girl murmured. “He..live..?</p>
<p>“Hm?” Misha tilted her head. “Y-yes… He’ll be fine.” Then she smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Claire murmured. “She doesn’t seem to know how to speak yet, but is learning fast. She already picked up a few words from us earlier.”</p>
<p>“I see..,” Misha murmured before Hugo stood beside her, and reached his hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving our-,”</p>
<p>“Ah!” The girl retreated behind Claire.</p>
<p>“Uh, what’s..the matter?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p>
<p>“I think you’re scaring her, man,” Zeke smiled.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Hugo stared at her.</p>
<p>“Hard to believe this girl is the one in the container, huh?” Ricardo said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke replied. “Claire, do you know about this?”</p>
<p>“N-no,” Claire shook her head. “Gleipnir never told me about what’s inside.”</p>
<p>“That’s interesting,” Ricardo held his chin.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Lulu stared at the girl in awe beside Claire. “She’s...so cute.”</p>
<p>“Mm!” The girl shifted away from her, and hid in Claire’s left side.</p>
<p>“Lulu,” Misha glared at her. “Please be careful with her, OK? We need to slowly get her to warm up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lulu murmured. <em> ‘But I can’t resist. She’s so adorable.’ </em></p>
<p>“Maybe we can start with gentle introductions?” Zeke suggested.</p>
<p>“Hm, that’s a good start,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m Zeke,” Zeke smiled while waving at her.</p>
<p>“I’m Misha,” Misha grinned.</p>
<p>“My name is Hugo,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m Ricardo. Nice to meet you,” Ricardo smiled with his hand on his waist.</p>
<p>“I’m..Lulu,” Lulu carefully said.</p>
<p>“And I’m Claire,” Claire smiled, and stroked her head.</p>
<p>Then the girl raised her hand, and started pointing at each of them.</p>
<p>“Ku-laire…”</p>
<p>“Hyu-go...”</p>
<p>“Zeekh...”</p>
<p>“Mee-sha...”</p>
<p>“Ree-kardo...”</p>
<p>“And...Loo-Loo.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, she’s got all of our names down already?!” Zeke raised his eyes. “She does learn fast! What is she?!”</p>
<p>“Mm,” The girl hid behind Claire again, and she smiled.</p>
<p><em> ‘The way she said my name,’ </em> Lulu mused. <em> ‘She’s so adorable! I don’t think I can keep holding myself!’ </em></p>
<p>“I..don’t really know,” Claire shook her head. “All I know is she possesses a power that no God Eater has, and can even heal devour injuries. I’ll try to look into that later.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “I’ll also look into that, but for now, I have to report everything to Hilda, and I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come along, too,” Ricardo said.</p>
<p>“OK,” Hugo nodded to him. “You guys take care, and try to make her feel at home, OK?”</p>
<p>“We will,” Misha smiled.</p>
<p>Then Hugo and Ricardo left the room.</p>
<p>“Hm, so how do we start..?” Misha scratched her head.</p>
<p>Then the girl looked at where Jerad was sleeping, and suddenly ran to him, startling everyone.</p>
<p>“Live..please you have to live!” The girl pleaded as she gently shook his hand.</p>
<p>“You gotta be kidding!” Misha widened her eyes. “Hugo was saying these earlier, and she already knew what it meant?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke slowly nodded. “I guess it won’t be long before she can start talking to us.</p>
<p>“These were the first few words I heard from her, actually,” Then Claire walked over to her, and held her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Claire smiled. “He’s going to be fine, OK? Please let him rest, and he’ll eventually wake up.”</p>
<p>“OK,” The girl nodded. “Have..to..let him rest.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha sat beside her, and the girl does not seem as frightened anymore. “He’s my brother, and he’s strong, so he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Heel..be..fine..?” The girl asked.</p>
<p>“Mm-hm,” Misha smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke added in. “Jerad kicks ass, so he’ll survive.”</p>
<p>“Zeke, watch your language a bit, OK?” Claire warned. “We don’t want her to learn any crude words yet.”</p>
<p>“Ah, OK,” Zeke scratched his head. “Sorry…”</p>
<p>“So, how about we play?”</p>
<p>“Pl..ay?” The girl asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like having fun,” Zeke explained.</p>
<p>“Fun? Fun!” The girl finally cheered.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “She’s starting to open up now. Let’s keep at it.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Lulu nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile in Hilda’s Office.</p>
<p>“So, the content inside our container is a girl?” Hilda asked with astonishment.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo murmured. “And Jerad saved her from being devoured by that Ashborn.” Then he clenched his fists, almost sobbing. “I almost thought we lost him..but that girl also saved his life. I'm very thankful to her.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hilda murmured. “But I’m really glad he survived thanks to her, and I will also personally thank her later.”</p>
<p>Then she rubbed her chin, “Though, that’s interesting. A human girl with miraculous abilities…”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Ricardo nodded. “And she’s a strange one, too. She also doesn’t know how to talk yet, but Claire claimed that she learns fast.”</p>
<p>“And if I may say so, she’s also quite adorable.”</p>
<p>Then he laughed.</p>
<p>“Hmm, then I would like to see her myself soon,” Hilda said. “So, how’s your friend so far?”</p>
<p>“He’s OK,” Hugo replied. “Misha did a medical check up on him, and she said he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear,” Hilda said. “I guess that will be it for now, and I will order Amy to stop our vessel soon to conduct inspections and possible repairs with Keith. I think we’ve gone far enough from the scene already, and I’ll have her and Ricardo cook dinner for you.”</p>
<p>“You all must be hungry.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Hugo looked up. “Thanks, Hilda.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Hilda said. “You all deserve a break, so get some rest as soon as possible, and please look after your friend and the girl in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Hugo said before he left the office.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Hilda mused. “Could she be..?”</p>
<p>“What is it, ma’am?” Ricardo asked.</p>
<p>“She could be a humanoid Aragami,” Hilda said.</p>
<p>“A humanoid Aragami..?” Ricardo raised his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hilda leaned on her desk. “They’re a rare type of Aragami that appeared with the Ashlands.”</p>
<p>“I never knew there could be Aragami that can take the form of a human, and that could have been scary,” Ricardo commented. “But she also acts very human, like a child, and behaves nothing like an Aragami.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hilda agreed. “However, there is not much record of them since up until now they’ve always been discovered dead.”</p>
<p>“I’m not completely sure yet myself, so please keep this part between us for now.” Hilda said. “We don’t want to jump to any hasty conclusions.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Ricardo nodded. “Well, I gotta get to cooking, then. Can't keep those kids starving.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>Hugo entered the room, and was startled by a small figure suddenly latching onto him.</p>
<p>“What the?!”</p>
<p>“Hu-go!” The girl smiled at him. “Wel-come..back.”</p>
<p>Misha giggled, “We told her to greet you when you come back.”</p>
<p>Hugo smiled down, and stroke her head, “Hey..,” </p>
<p>Then he chuckled, “That was quick.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke smiled. “We were playing peek-a-boo with her just now.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hugo smiled at her, and kneeled down. “I’d like to thank you again for saving him.” </p>
<p>Then he patted her head, and the girl giggled.</p>
<p>“Yur..wel-come,” The girl smiled.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Hugo raised his eyes after realizing that she already knows courtesy. “She does learn fast.”</p>
<p>“He OK, right?” The girl asked. “He wakey..soon?”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, I'm sure he will.”</p>
<p>Then the girl ran back to Claire, and snuggled to her before they heard the ship hum down.</p>
<p>“Ah,” The girl hugged Claire tightly.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “It's OK. Everything is alright.”</p>
<p>Then Hilda entered the room.</p>
<p>“Hello, everyone,” Hilda greeted them. “You all must be hungry, but dinner will be ready soon.”</p>
<p>Then she turned her attention to the girl, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hello, there,” Hilda waved.</p>
<p>“Mm,” The girl hid behind Claire.</p>
<p>“She’s shy,” Claire giggled. “Don’t be afraid. She’s not bad.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” The girl slowly nodded, and peeked behind her.</p>
<p>“She's quite adorable,” Hilda smiled. “What's your name?”</p>
<p>“Um,” The girl mused.</p>
<p>“She doesn't have a name yet,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“That's OK,” Hilda nodded. “We'll come up with a name for her later. I'm Hilda.”</p>
<p>Then she reached her hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Um,” The girl slowly reached her hand, and held hers. “Hilda…”</p>
<p>Then Hilda giggled, “I would like to thank you for helping him.”</p>
<p>“You..are..welcome,” The girl murmured.</p>
<p>“Ooh,” Hilda raised her eyes. “You're already learning how to talk, and have good courtesy. I'm impressed.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” The girl smiled.</p>
<p>“Aww, you're a sweet one,” Hilda smiled, and reached her hand for her cheek. She slightly flinched at first, but eventually let her caress her, and then her stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled while the girl groaned.</p>
<p>“You must be hungry, huh?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>“Hungry…” The girl nodded while holding her belly, and Hilda stood up.</p>
<p>“Ricardo and Amy should be done by now, so let's eat,” Hilda said. “And we can't keep the kids hungry.”</p>
<p>They left the Medical Ward, and as they walked towards the elevator, Marr, Lil, and Sho were there. They surprisingly stared at Phym, but before Marr could speak, she hid behind Claire, and then Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“They’re just like you,” Claire told Phym. “You can play with them later on.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p>
<p>“Hey, kids,” Zeke grinned at the three. “It’s dinner time. Come chow with us.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Lil replied before the three followed them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Galley.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone,” Amy smiled while waving her spatula. “Dine in.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, I'm starving,” Zeke rubbed his belly, and sat down.</p>
<p>“Wait, this is the first time the owner is eating with us, right?” Misha whispered. “I'm feeling a bit nervous.”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, just make sure you mind your table manners a bit more, OK?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha whispered back.</p>
<p>Claire led the girl to a seat beside her, “Sit here.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” The girl nodded, and sat.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Amy smiled. “Isn't that the girl inside Claire's cargo?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Amy waved. “You look adorable.”</p>
<p>The girl only stared blankly at her before Claire giggled.</p>
<p>“She's shy,” Claire smiled before she put her arm on her shoulder. “It's OK. She won't hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I'm Amy,” Amy smiled and reached her hand to her.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“N-nice..to meet you..too,” The girl timidly took her hand.</p>
<p>Lulu watched her in awe, <em> ‘Just hearing her talk makes my heart swell. I wonder when I get to play with her.’ </em></p>
<p>“She doesn't know how to speak much,” Claire explained. “But she is a fast learner.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Amy said. “I've never seen a child learn so fast. What is she..?”</p>
<p>“We'll talk about this later,” Hilda said. “So for now, let's dine in.”</p>
<p>Then everyone nodded, and started eating.</p>
<p>“Here,” Claire smiled, and scooped a spoonful of food for the girl. “Eat some, and it tastes good.”</p>
<p>“...Nn,” The girl looked away.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright, Claire?” Misha asked.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t want to eat,” Claire replied. “Here, you should try it, and it tastes really good. You’re hungry, right?”</p>
<p>“Mmm..,” The girl looked away, and frowned.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Hugo narrowed his eyes. “Maybe the food is not her type?”</p>
<p>“Could be,” Zeke shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’ll cook her a nice meal after,” Lulu volunteered. “Leave it to me.”</p>
<p>“Heh, our master chef speaks,” Zeke chuckled.</p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s finish this for now, and we’ll worry about the kid later,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“Alright..,” Claire murmured, and started eating again. Though, she could not feel comfortable eating while the girl beside her waited, and she had to find a way to get her to eat, somehow. It’s already evening, and she cannot let her sleep with an empty stomach. She nagged the girl many times to at least have a bite, but she always refused, and then wondered how Jerad could have dealt with this if he was around right now since he is good with kids.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hugo sighed. “That was a good one after a long time. We never even got to eat lunch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m really stuffed,” Zeke rubbed his belly. “So, did the kid eat at all?”</p>
<p>“No..,” Claire regrettably shook her head.</p>
<p>“That’s OK,” Hugo said. “We’ll find a way somehow.”</p>
<p>“Since we’re all finished,” Hilda said. “Claire, there is something I want to tell you. Please understand that everyone in this vessel is an authorized personnel. Could you at least tell us everything you know about this?”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Claire frowned. “Though, Gleipnir never told me about the contents inside, they said that she is the hope of humanity against the Ashlands.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Zeke raised his eyes.</p>
<p>“I was only told that the contents of the container could carry humanity into the future…” Claire continued as she stroked the girl’s head. </p>
<p>“And that ‘it was potential.’”</p>
<p>“So, according to Gleipnir,” Hilda said. “This girl is the ‘hope of humanity?’”</p>
<p>“I was sure it had to be a type of new God Arc, or something like that..,” Claire replied. “Nevertheless, it is still my mission to safely deliver the container’s contents, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Please return to course, and continue to mission HQ.”</p>
<p>Though despite this, Claire felt a slight pain in her chest, and thought that perhaps, she is starting to get attached to this girl.</p>
<p>“Wait a second,” Zeke suddenly stood up. “Are they going to use that girl as a guinea pig or something?”</p>
<p>“No way, that’s not gonna happen,” Zeke glared at Claire while his outburst frightened the girl, making her cling to her arm. </p>
<p>“Don’t you understand?! She just saved Jerad’s life!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Zeke,” Hugo also stood up. “This is Claire’s job..not ours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon, man,” Zeke cried. “I mean, yeah..but that’s…”</p>
<p>“I think he’s right, Hugo,” Misha said with a serious tone. “We can’t just hand her over to Gleipnir, and who knows what they will do to her. She did save my brother’s life.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘He would also definitely refuse if he was here right now.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“I know, but..,” Hugo paused.</p>
<p>“We’re going to fulfill our contract, and send her to mission HQ as scheduled,” Hilda said. “The girl is already out, however, the container is damaged beyond repair. It may have been a shipping accident, but she’s a passenger in my vessel, and as such, we will treat her as we would any passenger.” </p>
<p>“How does that sound, Claire?”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Claire thought deeply. “My assignment is to deliver her safely to her destination, but I have no specific orders on how she should be transported.”</p>
<p>Then she looked at Hilda, “So yes, please treat her as such.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Zeke said. “So, is it about time we stop calling her ‘girl’ or whatever?”</p>
<p>Then everyone looked at the girl.</p>
<p>“Hm?” The girl puzzledly looked back at them..</p>
<p>Then Claire stroke her head, “How about we come up with a name for her?”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Hugo said. “What would be a good name for her? Sorry that I’m really bad at this, so you guys decide.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Everyone mused for a few minutes before Claire finally spoke, “How about Phym?”</p>
<p>“Ah!” The girl beamed, and everyone around their dinner table chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Zeke smiled. “You like that one, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hm, it suits her nicely,” Hilda commented. “Phym, it does have a sweet sound to it.”</p>
<p>“Phym. Phym...It definitely fits,” Amy said.</p>
<p>“Phym, huh?” Lulu murmured. <em> ‘It’s such a cute name!’ </em></p>
<p>Claire giggled, “You’re happy with that name, right?”</p>
<p>“Phym!” The girl clutched her arm, and giggled, snuggling her.</p>
<p>“Aww,” Misha cooed before everyone laughed. “So, the adorable girl is Phym from now on.”</p>
<p>“Thank..you!” Phym cheerfully said.</p>
<p>Everyone laughed again before Phym’s stomach grumbled again.</p>
<p>“Ohh..,” Phym moaned. “Hungry…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Phym,” Claire stroke her head. “We’ll cook food that you’ll like, OK?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll get to cooking then,” Lulu stood up. “I promise I’ll make her one that she’ll definitely like.”</p>
<p>“We’re counting on you,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“We have to get going,” Claire stood up with Phym. “We have to give Jerad a follow up medical check.”</p>
<p>“I’m going with you,” Misha said.</p>
<p>“We’ll go, too,” Hugo added. “I want to make sure he’s always alright, so I’d like to help.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Claire said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“Let's check his vitals,” Claire said. “Misha, could you grab me those wrist bands, and turn the screen on?”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Misha opened a shelf, and grabbed one. “Here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled, and wrapped it around Jerad's wrist.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym groaned, and held his arm before snuggling to him.</p>
<p>Claire smiled,<em> ‘She likes him very much. I wonder how he's going to treat her once he wakes up.’ </em></p>
<p>The door suddenly opened.</p>
<p>“I just finished,” Lulu entered with a rice bowl in hand. </p>
<p>“That was quick,” Hugo commented.</p>
<p>“Hoo, just the smell of that makes me hungry again,” Zeke smiled. “Is that another Far East food?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lulu replied. “It's a beef bowl. Simple, but tasty.”</p>
<p>“I bet,” Zeke chuckled.</p>
<p>“Here, can you try it?” Lulu smiled, and handed her bowl to Phym. She looked at it for a few seconds before she looked away.</p>
<p>“Huh? Are you serious?” Zeke facepalmed. “Cooked by the master chef herself.”</p>
<p>Then Lulu frowned, “My pride is ruined…”</p>
<p>Zeke laughed, “Hey, I can eat it for you, if you want.”</p>
<p>“That's OK,” Claire said. “We can keep having her try later on, so just put it on that table.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Lulu murmured, and carefully put the beef bowl on a nearby table.</p>
<p>“Good, his vitals are still normal and stable,” Claire said. “But, he's going to need a new bias factor. Misha, can you grab a set of ampules on that shelf?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Misha nodded, and grabbed a pair of ampules with ‘P73c’ labeled on it.</p>
<p>“Here, I'll pass them,” Zeke took it from her. “Hey, maybe I should do that myself. Can I give it a try?”</p>
<p>Hugo laughed, “Careful, Zeke. He might suddenly wake up, and strangle you.”</p>
<p>Then everyone laughed.</p>
<p>“Jeez, I was just kidding..,” Zeke groaned. “It's not like I can-whoa!”</p>
<p>Zeke stumbled, and tried to catch the ampules on his plate, but fumbled one of them before it flew and landed on the beef rice bowl. The cap popped off, and its contents started pouring off.</p>
<p>“No!” Claire cried, and quickly grabbed the ampule, but more than half of its contents already poured out.</p>
<p>“My cooking..,” Lulu murmured before she glared at him. “Zeke! Of all the things to get clumsy on!”</p>
<p>“Ehh, sorry..,” Zeke scratched his head.</p>
<p>“...Huh?” Claire was watching Phym before everyone turned their attention to her.</p>
<p>She was sniffing the bowl before she smiled, “Hungry.”</p>
<p>Then she grabbed the spoon, and began eating, having learned how to properly use one from watching everyone eat dinner earlier.</p>
<p>“Whoa, are you kidding me?” Zeke watched her in awe. “That thing in the ampule is what made her finally eat?”</p>
<p>“She sure is strange..,” Hugo commented.</p>
<p>“What's with her taste?” Zeke scratched his head.</p>
<p>“Beats me,” Hugo shrugged. “But for now, let's use those ampules to get her to eat.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Claire nodded.</p>
<p>“Food taste..good,” Phym said after she finished. “Still hungry…”</p>
<p>Then everyone laughed.</p>
<p>“Guess what I’m gonna call this now?” Zeke laughed. “Zeke’s special ampule au rice. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>“I cooked that food, too,” Lulu reminded him.</p>
<p>“We'll make more for you, then,” Claire stroked her head. <em> ‘But why would she need a bias factor mixed in before eating it? She's definitely not anything..human.’ </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later back in the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” Claire handed her a small plate. “Come eat.”</p>
<p>Phym took a whiff, and looked away.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Claire glanced at everyone before she grabbed the same ampule, and made a few drops on Phym’s food. Then she stirred it before handing it back to her.</p>
<p>“How about this?” Claire plainly said, and after Phym sniffed it, she immediately held the spoon and ate it.</p>
<p>“She's really got a strange taste,” Claire whispered.</p>
<p>“I know,” Misha whispered back. “I just hope we have enough bias factors to keep her fed.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry,” Claire shook her head. “I'll drop less and less each time until she learns to eat without them. I'm sure she can learn to eat our food.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a great idea,” Hugo said. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll cook her another one,” Lulu said.</p>
<p>After they cooked another food for Phym, Claire made fewer drops on her 3rd serving, and she ate it the same, more or less.</p>
<p>“It’s working,” Claire murmured.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha whispered. “Let’s keep at it, OK?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Claire nodded, and saw Phym yawn.</p>
<p>“OK, time for bed, Phym.”</p>
<p>“Bed? What is..bed?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“It’s..where you sleep,” Claire explained.</p>
<p>“OK,” The girl smiled, and held Claire’s hand, but before they left the ward.</p>
<p>“Nn,” Phym stopped, and turned to Jerad who was sleeping.</p>
<p>Claire looked at her, and then Jerad, “What is it, Phym?”</p>
<p>“Will..he..wakey?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure he will,” Claire smiled. “Want to wish him goodnight?”</p>
<p>“Good..night?” Phym curiously asked.</p>
<p>“It’s how you greet others before you sleep,” Claire explained to her.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Then Phym ran close to Jerad. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Then Misha and Hugo looked at each other, and quietly laughed.</p>
<p>“And goodnight, Hu-go, Mee-sha, Zeekh, and Loo-loo.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you’re such a good girl,” Misha said. “Good night, Phym.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Ahhh! My heart is melting just by hearing her say that,’ </em> Lulu swooned.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Phym.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, hehe,” Zeke smiled.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Hugo said while patting her head, and he also yawned. “It’s quite a day, so let’s rest up. Goodnight, everyone.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Female Cabin.</p>
<p>“OK, we just made your bed,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“I..sleep..here?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Claire replied. “Get some sleep, and tomorrow, I’ll teach you how to read.”</p>
<p>“Reed? What is..reeding?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“It’s..how you understand words by looking at them,” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym nodded, and laid down before Claire moved her blanket up.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Claire,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>Claire smiled at her wishing her goodnight, and saying her name correctly now.</p>
<p>“Let’s turn the lights off,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Misha replied, and turned the lights off.</p>
<p>The rest of the three went to their beds, but just as Claire was about to drift off to sleep after a few minutes, she felt a tug, and turned to see Phym standing beside her.</p>
<p>“Nn,” Phym groaned.</p>
<p>“What is it, Phym?” Claire looked at her with surprise.</p>
<p>“Um..,” Phym murmured, and Claire realized that not knowing the words to say what she wanted, she knew Phym wanted to sleep with her.</p>
<p>“Is everything, OK?” Misha sat up a bit from her bunk, and Claire was surprised that Misha was still awake.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Claire replied. “I think she wanted to sleep with me, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Then Misha giggled, “She really took a liking to you, huh? You’re like her mommy now.”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah,” Claire whispered before she reached her hands. “Here, come.”</p>
<p>Then Phym smiled, and laid beside her.</p>
<p>“E-eh?” Claire stuttered as Phym snuggled on her chest, seemingly liked burying herself in it.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Jeez, she’s like a baby.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Misha giggled again, “Aww, that’s really adorable, and I’m quite jealous…”</p>
<p>“Oh, hush,” Claire whispered.</p>
<p>“Alright, gonna sleep now,” Misha whispered back before she shifted around.</p>
<p>Claire looked at Misha for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around Phym, and eventually, they both drifted to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning.</p>
<p>Claire slowly opened her eyes, and somehow, felt her arms are not ‘holding’ on anything now. She suddenly sat up.</p>
<p>“Phym?” Claire murmured.</p>
<p>Then she stood up from her bed, and looked around the room. Phym is nowhere to be found, not even in her own bed.</p>
<p>“Nn,” Misha moaned. “Good..morning, Claire. Is something wrong..?”</p>
<p>“Phym is not here anymore,” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“Hm..wait, what?!” Misha suddenly sat up from her bed. “Where’d she go?”</p>
<p>“I don't know,” Claire shook her head.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Lulu also moaned. “What's going on..?”</p>
<p>“Phym is gone,” Claire replied again.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Lulu raised her eyes, and sat up.</p>
<p>“We've got to find her!” Claire cried.</p>
<p>“OK,” Lulu nodded.</p>
<p>“Right,” Misha also nodded.</p>
<p>The three girls quickly dressed themselves, and left their cabin. In the residential hallway, they found Hugo also leaving their cabin.</p>
<p>“Hey, good morning,” Hugo smiled at Misha. “We got cooking duty today...but why are the rest of you up so early?”</p>
<p>“Phym is gone,” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“What?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p>
<p>“She slept in the same bed with me last night, and when I woke up, she's already gone,” Claire worriedly said. “Where could she be? We have to find her!”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Hugo held his chin as he remembered how Phym had been worried about Jerad.</p>
<p>“I think I know where we could find her..,” Hugo said. “In the Medical Ward. She's been worried about Jerad since yesterday, right?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, that's right,” Claire raised her eyes.</p>
<p>“Let's go find her there,” Lulu suggested.</p>
<p>“Let's go,” Misha said before they headed to the elevator.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they arrived in the Medical Ward, Hugo chuckled, “Ah, there she is.”</p>
<p>They found Phym sleeping quietly besides Jerad, and snuggled with him.</p>
<p>“Aww, that’s so cute,” Misha cooed.</p>
<p>Claire sighed, “She really had me worried.”</p>
<p>“All’s well that ends well, I guess,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“Anyway, Misha and I have to cook, so you guys stick around for a bit.”</p>
<p>“I'll help out,” Lulu said.</p>
<p>“We appreciate it,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“I might as well as do a morning check for his vitals,” Claire said. “Then I'll catch up with you.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “See you later, Claire.”</p>
<p>Then the three left the ward.</p>
<p>Claire sighed, <em> ‘You can probably be quite a handful, you know that? I'll give you a little lecture about that later.’ </em></p>
<p>Then she stared at the two before she smiled, <em> ‘And they look really cute together.’ </em></p>
<p>Then Claire looked at another bed, and grabbed a blanket. She quietly spread it out, and wrapped it around Phym to keep her warm. She heard her make a faint moan, but stayed asleep, and she smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘She must be really tired, but to still sneak away from me so early just to see him.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Though in some ways, Claire could not wait until Jerad finally wakes up and sees her, and wondered how those two would get along. Then she grabbed a wristband, and turned the computer screen on. She waited a few minutes until his vitals displayed.</p>
<p><em> ‘His vitals are stable,’ </em> Claire faintly smiled. <em> ‘Good.’ </em></p>
<p>“Nn..,” Phym slowly opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey..,” Claire stroked her head, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Good..night, Claire,” Phym greeted.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “It's good morning. When you wake up, it's morning, OK?”</p>
<p>“OK..good morning,” Phym greeted her again. </p>
<p>Claire giggled again, “Good morning, but Phym…”</p>
<p>She frowned and sat beside her, “Next time, please wake me up before you leave, OK?”</p>
<p>“S-sorry,” Phym whispered.</p>
<p>Claire smiled, “I'm glad you know how to apologize already. Hugo, and Misha are already cooking food, so let's see them so we can eat.”</p>
<p>“Food..eat?” Phym excitedly asked.</p>
<p>“Mm-hm,” Claire nodded.</p>
<p>“Hungry..,” Phym whispered.</p>
<p>“Right?” Claire smiled. “Let's go.”</p>
<p>Claire walked to a shelf, and though a bit hesitant, grabbed a P73c ampule in case Phym still refuses to eat again. Then she held Phym's hand, and right before they passed the door, she turned to look at Jerad. He was still quietly asleep in his bed, and there was no sign of discomfort. Phym surely healed him perfectly, and she looked to see her also staring at him before she looked at her. They smiled at each other before they passed through the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they are in the galley.</p>
<p>“Good morning, ma’am,” Claire greeted as Hilda and Ricardo were already helping with setting up the table.</p>
<p>“Oh, good morning, Claire,” Hilda smiled, and turned to Phym.</p>
<p>“Good..morning, Hilda.., and Ricardo,” Phym greeted with a smile.</p>
<p>“Wow, you sweet girl,” Hilda told her. “Did you teach her?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Claire nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning, kid,” Ricardo greeted her. “Haha, the kid’s got some good manners already, and she finally said my name right.”</p>
<p>Claire giggled before Lulu came to her.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Phym,” Lulu waved at her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Lulu,” Phym smiled.</p>
<p>“Ah..Ahh! You're so cute,” Lulu cooed at her, and carefully reached her hand out. Phym hesitated at first before she smiled, and let Lulu pat her head which made Claire smile.</p>
<p>“Just hang on a bit more, and we'll eat, OK?” Lulu kept stroking her head.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Phym enthusiastically nodded before Lulu went back to the kitchen where Hugo and Misha were cooking.</p>
<p>“Sit here for now while I help set everything up, OK?” Claire said.</p>
<p>“OK,” Phym replied, and watched everyone work.</p>
<p>Once everyone finished, they all sat on a table, and started eating.</p>
<p>“Hah, I’m starving,” Zeke rubbed his hands before grabbing his utensils.</p>
<p>“Here you go, Phym,” Claire spooned a small amount of food for her. “Have a bite.”</p>
<p>Phym looked at the spoon for a few seconds before she looked away.</p>
<p>“She hasn't eaten yet?” Hilda raised her eyes in shock, and Claire wondered if she would have been very upset, if Phym had not.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Claire paused for a moment before she pulled the ampule out of her pocket, and started feeling awkward about their situation.</p>
<p>“Wait, isn't that-?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>“Just watch,” Hugo whispered to her.</p>
<p>Claire made fewer drops on Phym's plate than last time, mixed it, and then spooned a new one for her.</p>
<p>Hilda grimaced at the scene, but kept watching.</p>
<p>“Here, how about this?” Claire handed a spoonful of food to her. Phym sniffed it before she opened her mouth, and Claire fed her with a spoon.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym enthusiastically hummed. “Food taste..good.”</p>
<p>“You can't be serious,” Ricardo murmured, and then him and Hilda glanced at each other, both remembering their discussion last night.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “It took that to finally get her to eat last night, and it's quite a long story.”</p>
<p>“I would like to hear how that happened after this,” Hilda said.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>Wanting to lighten the atmosphere, Misha decided to speak.</p>
<p>“Enjoy it! Hugo and I cooked them!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Phym smiled, and started eating before the rest enjoyed their meal until they finished.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on in Hilda’s Office.</p>
<p>“So, that’s how you got her to eat,” Hilda said. “Accidentally dropping a bias factor dose in that food? Don’t those things contain Oracle cells?”</p>
<p>“In a sense, yeah,” Hugo answered.</p>
<p>“Listen, Hugo,” Hilda said. “Make sure you keep this a secret since we are not sure yet, but I think Phym is a.. humanoid Aragami.”</p>
<p>“What?” Hugo raised his eyes. “Humanoid..Aragami?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hilda nodded. “Rare Aragami that evolved to take the form of a human that appeared after the Calamity, and there are only a few records of them since they’ve always been found post-mortem. But her high intelligence, strange diet, and wearing strange clothes seem to lead to that.”</p>
<p>“I never knew those exist,” Hugo said. “Aragami that can turn into a human..That’s crazy, but it makes more sense.”</p>
<p>“Nevertheless, we will still treat her as a person,” Hilda said. “No reason to single her out for that.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Hugo nodded, still in shock. “She seems perfectly harmless, and even took a liking to Claire.”</p>
<p>“Also, don’t tell Jerad once he wakes up,” Hilda added. “I know Phym also took a very liking to him, but I will tell him myself.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Hugo replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Residential Hall.</p>
<p>Hugo left Hilda’s office, and to his surprise, saw Phym playing with Marr, Lil, and Sho with a ball while the three girls watched.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “She’s finally started warming up to other kids, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha replied. “It’s cute, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Hugo scratched the back of his head before he walked to Phym. “Enjoy yourself, OK?”</p>
<p>He patted her head.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded before Hugo walked to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Misha asked.</p>
<p>“To the lobby,” Hugo replied. “I’ll be hanging out with Zeke in the meantime.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a few minutes in the Lobby.</p>
<p>“Man, Phym is really weird,” Zeke slouched back. “Nothing about her seems human.”</p>
<p>“Hugo chuckled, “Right? But she’s a good kid, nevertheless.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Zeke said. “She saved Jerad, so that already makes her a friend in my book.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Hugo also laid back. “She saved our friend, so the best we can do is to at least take care of her.”</p>
<p>Then the alarm sounded.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Repel boarders. Repel Boarders.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Attention all Hounds.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Aragami detected gathering around the ship. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I repeat.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Aragami detected gathering around the ship.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “All Hounds please scramble immediately!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Repel boarders?!” Zeke sat up. “What does that even mean?!”</p>
<p>“That means Aragami are trying to invade our ship!” Hugo explained.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get the others, and gear up. No need to see Amy. Just go outside and kill them but make sure not a single one enters here!”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Zeke stood up, and they ran out of the lobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile in the Residential Area.</p>
<p>“Mm..,” Phym snuggled on Claire. </p>
<p>“It’s OK, Phym,” Claire headpatted her. “We’ll fight Aragami out there, and we’ll make sure to protect you.”</p>
<p>“What is..Aragami?” Phym curiously asked.</p>
<p>“I'll explain later,” Claire replied. “Stay here with the other kids, OK?”</p>
<p>“Worried..want to go,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>Claire raised her eyes, realizing that Phym clearly knows there is danger.</p>
<p>“Don't worry,” Claire smiled, and cupped her cheek. “I'll be back. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded, and Claire ran to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Don't worry, Phym,” Lil told her. “We’ll be fine.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the God Arc Storage Vault.</p>
<p>“Hugo, what's the situation?” Claire asked as she inserted her hand into her God Arc storage rack.</p>
<p>“We have Aragami gathering outside, and we’ll push them back,” Hugo replied. “I took a quick look at the resonance radar while Zeke and I were running, and there's not a lot, so we should make short work of them.”</p>
<p>“Looks like it's gonna be fun,” Zeke grinned. “Just smash all of them, and call it a day.”</p>
<p>“Where's Phym?” Misha asked. </p>
<p>“I left her with the kids,” Claire replied. “The kids know what to do at times like this, so she should be fine.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Honestly, I would rather leave her with Jerad for this, but there's not much time.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“That's OK,” Hugo said. “Let's get out there, and drive them out!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside their Ash Crawler.</p>
<p>“Here they are,” Hugo readied his sword. “Not many of them so far, and they’re all small Aragami.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Zeke pounded his hammer on the ground. “Easy day.”</p>
<p>“Haaa!”</p>
<p>The four rushed to a herd, and Hugo struck an Ogretail before slicing another one. Misha ran and swung her scythe in a wide arc, slicing several of them in her way, and Lulu jumped and sliced two more. Zeke ferociously hammered a few more Axe Raiders, and then jumped to finish another one.</p>
<p>“Hound 4, more small Aragami detected closing in from west,” Amy reported. “Please eliminate them.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha,” Zeke rested his hammer on his shoulder. “This is starting to become more fun.”</p>
<p>“I hope we don’t get overwhelmed by them,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“Heh, right,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s take care of them, shall we?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside Chrysanthemum.</p>
<p>“H-hey, Phym,” Marr said as he tried to hold Phym back. “You can’t go in there! There are God Arcs in that room, and they’ll eat you if you touch them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lil said, also trying to pull her back. “Please just stay with us, Phym. They’ll be OK.”</p>
<p>“Worried..,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>“She’s..so strong,” Sho murmured.</p>
<p>“Phym!” Marr cried.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ricardo yelled. “No going in there, Phym! Understood?”</p>
<p>“But..I..Worried!” Phym cried.</p>
<p>“No, you won’t!” Ricardo yelled. “It’s dangerous inside! You see, there’s a creepy ghost in there.”</p>
<p>“Ghost..?” Phym raised her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ricardo sternly nodded. “They like to sneaaak under you, and…”</p>
<p>Then he suddenly raised his hands, “Boo!”</p>
<p>“Ahh!” Phym jumped back.</p>
<p>“Eeeh..,” Marr shuddered and stepped back while Lil whimpered, and clutched his arm.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Ricardo smirked before waving his finger at Phym. “So, no more going in there, OK?!”</p>
<p>“I’m..sorry..,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>Seeing Phym start tearing up a bit, Ricardo sighed, and bent down, “It’s OK. I’m not mad.”</p>
<p>Then he held her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Just don’t try coming in there again, OK?” Ricardo smiled.</p>
<p>“OK,” Phym nodded, and faintly smiled.</p>
<p>Then she looked around before heading into the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“Jeez,” Ricardo scratched his head. “Thanks for looking after her.”</p>
<p>“N-no problem,” Marr stuttered, still shaken by his ghost story.</p>
<p>Ricardo laughed, “Hey, I was just kidding, you know? I don’t believe in ghosts, but I figured that should scare her away.”</p>
<p>Then he looked at the Medical Ward door, “Let’s have a quick look to see what she’s up to.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Both Marr and Lil nodded before they walked to the door, and quietly opened it up a bit. They saw Phym snuggled on Jerad, who was still asleep.</p>
<p>“OK, that will do for now,” Ricardo whispered, and quietly shut the door. “That takes care of it. Make sure you see Keith every now and then, and ask if he needs something, OK? He’s working hard to fix our ship as we speak.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Both Marr and Lil nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside the Ash Crawler in the field.</p>
<p>“Haaa!” Hugo sliced an Axe Raider, and swung at another one.</p>
<p>“Hah!” In its glaive form, Lulu sliced an Ogretail before turning around and twirling it. Then she sliced another one behind her.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a lot of finesse with that,” Zeke complimented.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Lulu said while she panted. “But they just keep coming.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s more than we thought,” Hugo said. “But it’s nothing we can’t handle. Let’s keep at it.”</p>
<p>“Hiiyah!”</p>
<p>“Hah!”</p>
<p>“Hiyah!”</p>
<p>In Burst, Misha sliced a small group of Ogretails and Zygotes in front of her with Inferno Rush.</p>
<p>“Wow, is that a new attack?” Zeke asked her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I tried it just now,” Misha said between her breaths. “But it’s a bit tiring to do.”</p>
<p>“It’s effective,” Hugo smiled. “You just quickly wiped a lot of them out in front of you.”</p>
<p>Misha smiled, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Ooh, he is so impressed by this. I’m gonna keep working on this new move then.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Claire fired at two Ogretails, and then dodged the one behind that tried to bite her, and then she killed it with a single shot to its head.</p>
<p>“Wow, nice headshot, Claire,” Zeke grinned. “You did a Jerad shot on that thing, haha!”</p>
<p>“Have you been practicing on shooting with him?” Misha asked.</p>
<p>“No, not yet,” Claire replied, and wiped a sweat from her forehead. “We only sparred with a spear so far, but I’d like to practice that with him soon.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Hugo mused. <em> ‘Misha fighting more aggressively like him, and Claire’s marksmanship becoming sharper like him…’ </em></p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Could that be…?’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Alert! Medium Aragami approaching our vicinity,” Amy warned. “It’s a Kongou. Please eliminate it!”</p>
<p>“Roger that, Amy,” Hugo acknowledged. “Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>Then Kongou spotted them running toward itself, and pounded its chest. Then it bent down, and tried to shoot high pressure air jets at them.</p>
<p>“Hiiyah!”</p>
<p>"Hah!”</p>
<p>Misha headstarted Kongou with Inferno Rush, and knocked it back, foiling its projectile attack. The Aragami never expected her scythe to reach that far.</p>
<p>“Hraah!”</p>
<p>While recovering from Misha’s surprise attack, Hugo struck, and then Kongou tried to punch him in retaliation, but he shielded himself in time.</p>
<p>“Zeke! Lulu!”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Zeke and Lulu rushed in, and attacked. Zeke smashed its head with an uppercut before Lulu leapt in, and sliced it with her glaive, knocking it down again. As Kongou got up, it tried to punch her, but Claire shot its face to push it back.</p>
<p>“Haah!” Hugo rushed in, and slashed Kongou’s chest, but it managed to endure his attack and swatted him off.</p>
<p>“Hugo!” Misha ran to him, and helped him sit up.</p>
<p>“It’s OK. It’s not a lot,” Hugo sat up.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p>
<p>Claire realized that her gun is out of energy.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Great, I really need to work on the habit of keeping an eye on my Oracle indicator…’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Misha, help him out!” Claire cried. “I’ll cover you.”</p>
<p>Then Claire bravely leapt against the Aragami before Zeke and Lulu followed. Claire thrusted her spear against Kongou, but like it did to Hugo, endured its pain from her stab, and tried swinging at her. Claire dodged both swings before it tried to smash her with its fist, but she quickly backflipped out of the way, and slid back along the sand.</p>
<p><em> ‘Huh?’ </em> Claire raised her eyes as she watched Zeke and Lulu rush in. <em> ‘Just when did I learn to jump away like that?’ </em></p>
<p>“Hraah!” </p>
<p>“You monkey bastard!” Zeke managed to smash its head down with a hammer, and tried to connect with an uppercut, but he missed, leaving his guard completely open.</p>
<p>“I got you covered,” Lulu struck it before it could retaliate against him, and then sliced it multiple times with her glaive before Kongou swung at her. Lulu dodged back in time.</p>
<p>“Haaa!” Claire rushed in, and clashed with the Aragami. While holding her spear back with one arm, it tried to smash her again but Claire swiftly jumped back, and then Zeke landed another hit on Kongou’s shoulder. It turned around to confront him and Lulu, and then Claire leapt on Kongou’s shoulder, and activated her acceleration trigger.</p>
<p>“Haah!” She fatally stabbed its head with her spear, and then backflipped as the Aragami fell.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Zeke stared at the dead Aragami before he looked at her. “Nice kill, Claire. I give you 10 out of 10 for that one.”</p>
<p>Remembering Jerad’s advice a long time ago, Claire kept quiet, and stared at the non-moving Aragami.</p>
<p>“Medium Aragami eliminated,” Amy reported. “Nicely done, guys.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Amy,” Hugo said, finally recovered from being hit earlier. “You outdid yourself this time.”</p>
<p>“That’s..thanks for my training with Jerad,” Claire murmured, finally convinced that this Aragami is dead, and panted to recover her breath.</p>
<p>“Haha, think about it,” Zeke grinned. “Jerad likes killing Aragami the same way you just did, and I wonder what he would have said if he saw you.”</p>
<p>“He would have definitely been impressed,” Misha teased. “You're trying to be like him, right? Ooh. Not that I see anything wrong with it, though.”</p>
<p>Then Zeke laughed.</p>
<p>“N-no...not at all,” Claire stuttered, blushing. “I was just following my instincts, and just did what I did.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘In all honesty, my mind really just thought this way, and felt that my body moved on its own. This is a bit unusual, even for myself.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Well, let’s head back,” Hugo rested his sword on his shoulder. “I’m sure Phym has been worried about us.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lulu nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Laboratory Block.</p>
<p>After they returned, and finished storing their God Arcs.</p>
<p>“Whew,” Claire stood back in front of her God Arc, and glanced at Jerad’s. “Time to do another medical check with him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha agreed. “Let’s see how he is so far.”</p>
<p>“I wonder where Phym is,” Claire mused. “She hasn’t come to see me yet.”</p>
<p>“She might be still with the three kids,” Hugo replied. “Anyway, I’ve got to report to Amy and Hilda, but I’ll see you guys in the ward after.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“Alright, time to have a well deserved break then,” Zeke said before they left the vault, and then walked to the Medical Ward, but once they entered.</p>
<p>“Oh, my..,” Claire paused with surprise.</p>
<p>“Claire, what’s..up?” Zeke also paused. “Aww, look at them. Phym’s being snuggly on sleeping Jerad.”</p>
<p>“That’s so adorable,” Misha giggled.</p>
<p>“S-so cute..,” Lulu stared at the sight with awe. <em> ‘I-I want her to cuddle on me like that, too.’ </em></p>
<p>“Hm,” Claire frowned. “As much as I want to leave them together like that, and not disturb them, we still have to do medical checks on him, but we’ll try.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s fair enough,” Zeke put his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Misha,” Claire whispered.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll go ahead, and get the equipment out,” Misha whispered back before they quietly proceeded into the room, and settled in.</p>
<p>After Misha gave Claire the equipment, she took the wrist band, and carefully wrapped it around Jerad’s wrist and turned the screen on.</p>
<p>“Nn..,” Phym slowly woke up, and rubbed her eyes. “Welcome..back.”</p>
<p>“How’s your sleep..?” Claire whispered.</p>
<p>“It’s..good,” Phym murmured before she slowly stood up, and hugged her.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “See? I told you we’ll be fine, right?” Then she started stroking her head.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p>
<p>“After lunch, we’ll read books together, OK?” Claire said. “I’ll teach you how to read.”</p>
<p>“What’s..books?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“It’s..a stack of papers with printed words in it,” Claire explained.</p>
<p>“Stack..? Papers..? Printed..?” Phym muttered in confusion.</p>
<p>Claire smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll show you later on, OK?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym smiled, seemingly looking forward to it.</p>
<p>Then the door opened.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys. I’m back,” Hugo said. “I also tried to find Phym on the way back, and…”</p>
<p>He paused, “Oh, there she is, haha. The kids told me she’s here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you missed the good part,” Zeke grinned. “We found her snuggled with Jerad when we came here.”</p>
<p>“Really..?” Hugo smiled, and Phym ran and hugged him.</p>
<p>“Welcome..back,” Phym greeted.</p>
<p>“Aw, you’re such a good kid,” Hugo patted her head as she giggled. “Well, lunch is going to be up soon, so I guess Misha and I have to prepare.”</p>
<p>“Lunch? You mean..eat?” Phym asked with glee.</p>
<p>Everyone laughed before Hugo replied, “Yeah, we’re eating soon.”</p>
<p>“Yay,” Phym cheered, and ran back to Claire.</p>
<p>“We eat soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Claire smiled, and looked at the screen. “Vitals are still normal and stable. No need for bias factor dose yet.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Misha commented, and walked to Phym. </p>
<p>“Gotta get going now, and we’ll cook us a good meal,” Misha smiled, and patted her head. “And you behave yourself, OK?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded before Hugo and Misha left the ward.</p>
<p>They stayed there for another 30 minutes until they all left, and headed for the galley to help prepare lunch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once in the Galley.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s all eat,” Hugo said as everyone sat down.</p>
<p>“Eat..Let’s eat!” Phym cheerily raised her arms, and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>“Phym..,” Claire smiled. “Mind your manners when eating, OK?”</p>
<p>“Oh..Okay,” Phym nodded before everyone started eating, and like earlier, Claire tried to have her take a bite, but she sniffed and looked away. Then she dropped a bit fewer doses this time, and then Phym ate her meal.</p>
<p><em> ‘She’ll have to learn to eat our food,’ </em> Claire thought. <em> ‘But we’re definitely getting there..slowly.’ </em></p>
<p>After they finished eating, they talked about this morning’s fight.</p>
<p>“Wow, Claire..strong,” Phym hugged her. “I want..to be..strong, too.”</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “You will, someday.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get this place cleaned up, so we can rest in the lobby,” Hugo stood up from their dining table before everyone else did. They started cleaning up, and putting dishes in the sink before they were surprised that Phym is also helping.</p>
<p>“Heh, she’s been watching us work, and now she’s helping,” Hugo smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, hee hee,” Phym grinned before she put a stack of plates on the sink. Misha started washing dishes while Hugo dried them and set them on the shelf. Phym took the washed utensils, wiped them dry, and set them in the drawer, surprising the two that she already knew how to organize them.</p>
<p>“She picks up fast,” Misha whispered to Hugo. “I don’t think she’s even seen us work that long.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Hugo whispered back. “She’s definitely not human, but that can’t be a bad thing, right?”</p>
<p>Though, despite saying this, Hugo still remembered Hilda telling him that she might be a humanoid Aragami, and every sign she told him does make sense. This girl is highly intelligent..and a curious one at that. Hugo still could not believe they could possibly befriend such an enemy they have been fighting all their lives, and moreover, a cute, kind, and adorable one at that. Being someone outlandish who was secretly being transported by Gleipnir, Hugo can feel that there is something big going on behind this girl, and wondered how Phym would impact everyone someday. In some ways, Hugo does not want to think about it, and he will have to focus on the present for now, but he definitely knows their journey to freedom could unfold into something bigger than they would expect.</p>
<p>“There, we’re done,” Misha washed the last pan, and Hugo wiped it dry before storing it on the shelf.</p>
<p>“That was fast,” Hugo smiled. “And thanks for your help, Phym.”</p>
<p>“Hee hee, you’re welcome,” Phym grinned.</p>
<p>“We really appreciate it,” Misha smiled.</p>
<p>“Heh, she already learned to say a few words without stuttering,” Hugo smiled. “Good job.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Phym smiled. “I..want to..talk better.”</p>
<p>Claire entered the kitchen, and smiled, “This is why we’re reading books together.”</p>
<p>“We also finished cleaning the dining table.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Phym cheered. “I want..to read books.”</p>
<p>“I have children’s books that I can borrow you, if you want,” Hilda suddenly spoke behind Claire. “They’re in my office, so please feel free to use them, and Amy could show you if you need help. She’s currently off duty, and is bringing food to Keith, who is fixing our systems nonstop. Ricardo is also in the engine room helping him.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Zeke scratched his head. “He almost never rests when he works, but he enjoys that.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I’m starting to worry about his health,” Hilda murmured. “I don’t think he has slept that much yet.”</p>
<p>“I got him,” Zeke nodded. “I may not be smarter than him, but at least I want to pass him the tools he needs.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” Hilda smiled. “Just make sure you don’t overdo it, OK?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke nodded again, and left for the engine room.</p>
<p>“Come, Phym,” Claire smiled. “Let’s grab a book in the owner’s office, and read it in the lobby.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym excitedly nodded, and held Claire’s hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In Hilda’s Office.</p>
<p>“Hmm, which book is it to start on?” Claire murmured, and saw Phym grabbed one and was about to bite it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Claire glared at her, and snatched the book from her. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I..just want to see what it..tastes like,” Phym nervously replied.</p>
<p>“They’re not food, so please don’t eat them, OK?” Claire lectured her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry..,” Phym remorsefully murmured.</p>
<p>Claire sighed, “It’s alright. Just remember that some things are not food, and are not meant to be eaten.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym shone a smile again.</p>
<p>“Hm, here it is,” Claire grabbed one. “I read this when I was a little girl, and to think I would see this again…”</p>
<p>“Good book?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Claire nodded with a smile. “It had a good lesson in it, but I will tell you after we finish the story.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym nodded, and Claire held the book before heading to the Medical Ward. She had to do another medical check on Jerad at noon before she reads a story for her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“Good,” Claire nodded. “His vitals are still normal.”</p>
<p>“He okay..and wakey soon?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “Yes, he will, and I’m sure he will be happy to see you.”</p>
<p>“Hee hee,” Phym grinned. “Cannot..wait.”</p>
<p><em> ‘She’s been smiling a lot lately,’ </em> Claire smiled. <em> ‘It makes me really happy seeing her like that.’ </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Engine Room.</p>
<p>“Thanks for all the help, guys,” Keith wiped a sweat. “But man, the radiator is not functioning properly, and the oil pump was about to bust out, but good thing we stopped this ship before they both blew up, and we had spare parts to replace them. The damage would have been catastrophic.”</p>
<p>“Hah, yeah,” Hugo said. “I’m just glad we could be of help.”</p>
<p>Ricardo laughed, “The owner is always prepared for the worst, so she brought them for things like this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “This engine is fixed, so now off we check Engine 2.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Ricardo nodded. “One engine down, one more to go.”</p>
<p>“Now let’s see,” Keith rubbed his chin. “This one was making ticking noises, and it’s likely the fuel pump.”</p>
<p>“Haha, that’s quite likely,” Ricardo agreed. “Now time to find that thing.”</p>
<p>“Wow, Keith,” Zeke grinned. “When did you learn about diesel engines?”</p>
<p>“Been reading about them for the last few days,” Keith replied. “These engines may have been used for a longgg time, but they are one of the biggest technological marvels of engineering.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In The Lobby.</p>
<p>Claire and Phym read the book, and read each sentence first before she had Phym read them. Much to her amazement, Phym quickly learned to read each letter, and learned faster than she ever did when her father used to teach her how to read, but this nevertheless made Claire happy. She badly wanted Phym to learn to speak better so she can better communicate with others, and be able to express herself more.</p>
<p>“We’re finally finished,” Claire smiled. “So, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I..like it!” Phym cheered. “I want more stories.”</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “We’re going to read more later. So, what do you think the lesson of the story is?”</p>
<p>“Umm,” Phym looked up. “You..always have a home?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Claire smiled. “There is no place like home.”</p>
<p>Then she frowned, <em> ‘But..does she really have one?’ </em></p>
<p>“Wow,” Misha raised her eyes. “I can’t believe she caught on that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded. “And she learned to read fast, too.”</p>
<p>“And I didn’t know you like books, Claire,” Misha smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve spent a lot of time reading when I was a little girl,” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“I see,” Misha said. “And now you’re teaching Phym how to read. She’ll probably become a bookworm like you before you know it.”</p>
<p>Then Lulu giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh, hush,” Claire rebuked. “I just wanted her to learn to read so she can better talk to everyone, and be more expressive of herself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah..I want to learn more,” Phym said and hugged Claire before she hugged her back.</p>
<p>Misha and Lulu giggled.</p>
<p>“You’ve been motherly to her,” Misha smiled. “And I think you’d make a good mother, someday.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Claire stuttered. “W-what makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“Uh, for obvious reasons?” Misha replied. “You’ve spent a lot of time taking care of her, and Phym really likes you a lot.”</p>
<p>“T-that’s true, but..,” Claire stuttered again, starting to blush.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not a bad thing at all,” Misha waved. “It’s an honest compliment.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded. “I’ll have to admit that I’m quite jealous.”</p>
<p>“Y-you two,” Claire glared at them. “Please stop that.”</p>
<p>Then Misha and Lulu laughed, and then Claire also looked at Phym who eventually laughed and snuggled to her. Though, she was sure Phym did not fully understand the topic, at least she was happy that Phym was enjoying her time with them, and then she also giggled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Engine Room.</p>
<p>“Ooh, man,” Keith wiped another sweat from his head. “Cover is finally off.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke also wiped a sweat. “Man, it’s also hot in here.”</p>
<p>“Now let’s see,” Keith unbolted a rod with a small hose connected to it. “And this is the fuel injector, and whoa, this thing is definitely not in good condition.”</p>
<p>“Heh, you outdid yourself again, Keith,” Hugo said behind him.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Ricardo nodded. “We can also just replace that, so just wait here, and I’ll get a new one.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ricardo,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“No problem,” Ricardo nodded. “Plus you kids are doing most of the work here.”</p>
<p>Then he left as Zeke and Keith kept working.</p>
<p>“Might as well as check the exhaust valves each cylinder,” Keith said.</p>
<p>“What are they for?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“It’s where burned air exits after combustion in each cylinder,” Keith explained. “The engines work by using compressed air from the piston, and ignites through heat. Oxygen heats up when immensely compressed, so these engines don’t need spark plugs unlike some vehicles we’ve been driving which use regular fuel.”</p>
<p>“That sounds efficient,” Hugo commented. “So, how many cylinders do each engine have?”</p>
<p>“Twenty,” Keith quickly replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, are you kidding me?” Zeke whined. “20 cylinders to check each whatchamacallits?!”</p>
<p>“Hopefully, it’s just this Engine 1,” Keith murmured. “The other one may have different problems, but I hope for the best.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “And if they do, let’s just keep pushing through, and we’ll be fine. The only way is forward.”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Keith smiled.</p>
<p>“But wow, two large diesel engines to keep this thing going,” Hugo commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “And not to mention, both of these are turbocharged, and it’s part of the reason why this Ash Crawler moves so fast.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hugo raised his eyes after passing a wrench to Keith. “The sound of that looks interesting.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you see this?” Keith pointed at a pipe with a small fan inside that looks like a snail shell. “That’s the pulse turbo charger, and it makes use of the exhaust gas leaving each cylinder to add more power through this thing. There’s one for each 10 cylinders.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that really looks efficient,” Hugo nodded. “These engines are trying not to waste anything.”</p>
<p>“They’re truly a marvel,” Keith smiled. “But it has its own disadvantages, like it needs enough exhaust air pressure to work efficiently. These truly shine when this vessel is running at high speed, though.”</p>
<p>“I figured..,” Hugo nodded. “Considering how many times this vessel outran Ashborns already.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, man. Don’t bring up such a topic,” Zeke shuddered. “We just personally fended off one, and got lucky to be still alive.”</p>
<p>“Sorry..,” Hugo murmured. “But this one does tell me something about this ship.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith added. “There are also different types of Ash Crawlers, some are meant for combat, patrol, recon, and transport...like this one. But this vessel is also something else because when I looked around, this vessel isn’t armed at all, and doesn’t even have countermeasures against threats. This one is definitely designed for one thing: to be fast enough to outrun them.”</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Ricardo finally came back. “The owner did purposely strip this vessel of a lot of things to reduce weight, and she would rather not confront bandits and Aragami. Plus with that, we can transport things a lot faster that way. It’s a risky strategy, but it’s more effective than you think.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, here they are, Keith,” Ricardo handed him a bag of fuel injector spare parts. “I just hope not all of them are broken, haha.”</p>
<p>“I kinda doubt it,” Keith smiled. “The second one I already checked is still in great condition, so this job won’t be as hard.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s stay positive, and let’s call it a day once this part is done. We can continue this tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Keith nodded.</p>
<p>“Plus, you’ll need some rest, anyway.” Hugo said. “You haven’t been sleeping that much, so take it.”</p>
<p>Two hours later.</p>
<p>“Whew, we’re finally done,” Keith sighed. “Now we can chill out…”</p>
<p>“Man, I’m so spent,” Zeke leaned on the engine. “Being a mechanic is surely hard, and I feel all dirty now. I can’t wait to take a nice cold shower.”</p>
<p>Keith and Hugo laughed.</p>
<p>“Right?” Hugo exhaustedly murmured. “Plus Misha and I still have to cook for dinner now, so I guess I’m gonna have to shower first.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that,” Ricardo said. “The owner told Amy to fill in for you guys, so wash up and take a break.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>Then they packed their tools, and left the engine room. Once they were in the Laboratory Block, they saw the girls passing by.</p>
<p>“Ah, hello, guys,” Misha greeted. “And wow, you boys are a real mess.”</p>
<p>Then Hugo, Zeke, Keith, and Ricardo laughed.</p>
<p>“And we’re proud of it,” Zeke grinned. “Real men’s job.”</p>
<p>Then the four laughed again.</p>
<p>“Claire..what they do?” Phym asked. </p>
<p>“They worked very hard today,” Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“Really? I want to work hard, too!” Phym excitedly said.</p>
<p>“Hm, she already learned to talk better,” Hugo said. “How have you been teaching her?”</p>
<p>“Claire read a book with her,” Misha replied. “You’d be amazed how fast she learned to read each word.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Hugo smiled and reached his hand for Phym’s head, but paused. “Oh, I’m sorry, but my hands are all dirty right now.”</p>
<p>“Hm hm, it’s OK,” Phym smiled. “Hugo..worked very hard today.”</p>
<p>“Heh, thanks,” Hugo smiled again. “Anyway, we’re going to hit the shower before we catch up to you guys at dinner.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Misha nodded. “Take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>“We just finished doing our medical checks on Jerad,” Claire told them. “He’s still OK.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“I wonder when he’ll wake up,” Zeke murmured.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be long,” Hugo replied. “Let’s take a shower now. I feel filthy.”</p>
<p>One hour later.</p>
<p>“Whoo, nothing beats hard work, and a nice cold shower,” Zeke grinned.</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah,” Hugo proudly fixed his new clothes.</p>
<p>“I sure don’t miss Pennywort at all for this,” Zeke said.</p>
<p>“Right,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“We would all feel filthy for days without shower,” Zeke complained. “Those bastards…”</p>
<p>“OK, enough of this,” Hugo chuckled. “It’s all in the past now, and we’re not going back there.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Maybe for now…’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Let’s go now and eat,” Keith whined. “I’m seriously starving.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Galley.</p>
<p>“Welcome, guys,” Amy greeted them. “The owner told me to cook for you, and I was more than happy to so I made you one of my best dishes. Please enjoy yourself.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for filling in for us, Amy,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“You all earned it,” Amy smiled. “You’ve been doing a lot for us.”</p>
<p>“We’ll keep it up,” Hugo replied.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone!” Amy called out. “Let’s all dine in.”</p>
<p>Then everyone settled on the dining table, and like last time, Claire dropped a small dose of P73c on Phym’s meal to get her to eat. After they finished eating, they started talking about their experiences from today, and especially describing Keith’s incredible knowledge about their ship’s engines.</p>
<p>“Wow, Keith already knows so much about our systems?” Hilda said, bewildered.</p>
<p>“Yep, and he said he’s been studying it for the past few days,” Zeke explained.</p>
<p>Then Hilda turned to Keith, “I would like to have you as one of my engineering supervisors someday.”</p>
<p>“It will be my pleasure, ma’am,” Keith smiled. “I’ll keep up the good work.”</p>
<p>“Just remember not to push yourself too hard,” Hilda advised. “You have other people who can help you, and there’s nothing wrong with asking for help.”</p>
<p>“Oh...sure,” Keith murmured.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong, bro?” Zeke patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s..nothing,” Keith replied.</p>
<p>“We always got your back, so cheer up,” Zeke grinned.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Keith nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way,” Zeke said. “You haven’t met our new crew member here, have you?”</p>
<p>“N-no, but now you mention it,” Keith looked at Phym.</p>
<p>“Hey, Phym. This is my brother, Keith,” Zeke grinned. “He’s a workaholic so he never got to see you until now.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Keet,” Phym smiled, and reached her hand. Everyone laughed before Hugo spoke, “Don’t worry. She’ll read your name right in no time.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Phym,” Keith shook her hand while Phym smiled. “You seem to be a good kid.”</p>
<p>“She is,” Claire nodded with pride.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s wrap this up, folks,” Ricardo stood up. “You guys are tired from fighting Aragami, and working in the engine room, so let’s take care of this now so you guys can have more freetime before bed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded before everyone stood up, and started cleaning. When Hugo walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about this, Hugo,” Misha smiled. “Amy and I got this, plus Phym is also helping us out.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, are you sure?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “You guys worked really hard today, so we want you to have more freetime. See you in the lobby.”</p>
<p>“And Hugo worked..hard today,” Phym smiled. “So we work hard for you.”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “OK, thanks.” </p>
<p>He smiled, and then him and Misha did an armlet bang before he left to help them clean the table.</p>
<p>Amy giggled, “That’s a Hound thing, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s our culture,” Misha said as she wore her dishwashing rubber gloves, and snapping it on her arm. “You ready to work?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Amy smiled. “I like that enthusiasm.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Misha smiled back before they both started washing dishes.</p>
<p>“Think about it,” Amy said. “I remember those two from our Port have been doing the same thing. Our captain and vice captain of our defense unit, also your old friends.”</p>
<p>“Ooh,” Misha smiled. “So they kept our tradition going, huh? Hugo would be proud.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Amy nodded, smiling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Galley.</p>
<p>“Hey, Keith,” Zeke pointed at him after he finished wiping the table. “After this, you’re playing poker with us tonight.”</p>
<p>“No exceptions.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Keith whined. “But, I gotta read more about the engines.”</p>
<p>“You gotta give yourself a break, bro,” Zeke rested his hands on his waist. “Plus, Hilda said so. So you’re playin’.”</p>
<p>“Oh, jeez..,” Keith sighed. “Fine, fine…”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “Your brother is right, Keith. Give yourself a chance to decompress, OK?”</p>
<p>“Aalriight,” Keith murmured.</p>
<hr/>
<p>30 minutes later in the Lobby.</p>
<p>“Alright, guys,” Zeke pulled his stack of cards. “Let’s get to poker.”<br/>“Claire, what is..poe-kur?” Phym tugged her.</p>
<p>“It’s..a card game we’re playing right now,” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“So, who wants to be the dealer this time?” Zeke asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Claire volunteered, and then Zeke handed the stack to Claire. Phym closely watched Claire distribute the cards to everyone, and then the rest of the game until Zeke cheerily stood up.</p>
<p>“Haha!” Zeke raised his arms. “I win again! Full House, yes!”</p>
<p>“Go for another one?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Hugo plainly said.</p>
<p>“I wanna..play,” Phym gleefully raised her hand, and everyone paused, giving her a puzzled look.</p>
<p>“C-can..I?” Phym timidly asked.</p>
<p>“W-well,” Claire murmured. “It’s not really a game for kids, so…”</p>
<p>“Nah, it should be fine,” Zeke said. “It doesn’t involve money, so it’s not gambling. Why don’t you let her try, Claire?”</p>
<p>“I guess?” Claire turned to Phym. “Do you know how to play?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded with a smile before everyone gave her a puzzled look again.</p>
<p>“OK..,” Hugo chuckled. “Let the kid try then.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be the dealer this time,” Zeke said before they started another round. After a few minutes, everyone set their cards on the table.</p>
<p>“Whoa, are you kidding me?!” Zeke leaned on the table, and closely examined Phym’s stack of cards. “A Royal Flush?! How did you-?”</p>
<p>“Hee hee,” Phym grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re incredible, Phym,” Claire told her with both pride and shock. “How did you learn this?”</p>
<p>“Just..watched,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>“Just watching, huh?” Misha raised her eyes, and Hugo can only watch the other's shock from this considering what he discussed about her with Hilda. There is just hardly anything human about her.</p>
<p>Hugo looked at the clock, “Hm, it's 10 so I guess I'm going to have to hit the sack.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Misha stretched and yawned. “It was quite a long day.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Lulu stood up, and stretched her arms.</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Claire also stretched herself. “I also have to go to sleep, but I want to give Jerad a final check up for today before I sleep.”</p>
<p>“I want to come,” Phym said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Claire nodded.</p>
<p>“Let's go, Keith,” Zeke turned to him and paused. “Heh, look at him. He's totally out, and he wanted to keep studying earlier.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo said. “He pushes himself a lot, so make sure you keep reminding him to give himself a break. You're his older brother.”</p>
<p>“I-I know that,” Zeke refuted, and turned to Keith. “Hey, Keith. Wake up.”</p>
<p>“Mm, wha-?” Keith suddenly sat up. “I fell asleep?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Zeke replied. “Let's go hit the sack now so we can keep working tomorrow, OK?”</p>
<p>“And no working anymore tonight. You're going to sleep.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Keith murmured and stood up.</p>
<p>“Alright, let's go.” Hugo said before everyone stood up, and left the lobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“Hm, his vitals are still normal,” Claire looked at the screen. “Good.”</p>
<p>“Claire..can I ask you something?” Phym tugged her. “What is a…’bru-der?’ Zeke told me Keet is his bru-der, but I don't understand what he said.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Claire said. “How should I explain. A brother is another person, always a boy, whom you are related to, and are born from the same mother and father. In this case, Zeke and Keith have the same mother and father, and Jerad is also Misha's brother, and they are the same way.”</p>
<p>“Mother and father?” Phym mused. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“They are also called parents,” Claire explained. “They take care of their children.”</p>
<p>“I..don't..understand,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>Claire giggled and stroked her head, “That's OK. You'll understand one day.”</p>
<p>“But..,” Phym murmured. “Misha also said you were motherly to me. Does that mean..you're my mother..?”</p>
<p>Taken aback by this, Claire almost gasped, “U-um, well…”</p>
<p>She could not find an answer to tell Phym without possibly hurting her feelings, but she had to explain to her somehow.</p>
<p>“Not..really, but I promised I'll take good care of you, right?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p>
<p>“Then I'll care for you like a..mother would,” Claire finally smiled. Though, she wondered why she felt good about this now, somehow, and still remembered how annoyed she was about Misha’s comment.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p>
<p>Claire felt relieved that Misha was not here to hear these, and could only imagine how embarrassing that would have been with Misha laughing at her.</p>
<p>“We’re done here,” Claire said. “Time to go to sleep, but first I'll teach you to brush your teeth.”</p>
<p>“Brush my teeth?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“I'll show you soon,” Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Then Phym turned to Jerad. “Good night…”</p>
<p>“I'm so happy you didn't forget,” Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“Hm hm,” Phym shone a bright smile before she took Claire's hand, and started walking out of the ward. Before she turned the lights off, Claire looked at Jerad for a few moments, and smiled before she turned the lights off and closed the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Female Cabin.</p>
<p>“Hello, Claire,” Misha greeted her while still dressing in her nightgown. “How’s my brother?”</p>
<p>“He is perfectly OK,” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear,” Misha smiled. “We’ll wait until you're ready to turn the lights off.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled before she took her hygiene items including an extra toothbrush for Phym, and they headed to the girls bathroom.</p>
<p>“I'll show you how I brush my teeth,” Claire said before she applied toothpaste on her brush, and brushed her teeth for two minutes before she mouthwashed. </p>
<p>“See?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded. “But why we brush teeth?”</p>
<p>“It's very important to keep your teeth healthy,” Claire explained. “But for your first time, I'll brush your teeth for you, OK?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym smiled before Claire grabbed Phym’s toothbrush, and applied toothpaste on it.</p>
<p>“Ready? Give me your biggest smile,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“Hee,” Phym made a huge grin, but Claire almost gasped.</p>
<p><em> ‘She has..fangs?!’ </em> Claire widened her eyes, but quickly regained her posture, and started brushing her front teeth to avoid causing her any unnerving reactions. Though, she was still shaken.</p>
<p>Phym giggled while keeping her smile, “That..teekles.”</p>
<p>“You'll get used to it,” Claire kept brushing the sides of her teeth until she finished.</p>
<p>“Done, make sure you rinse your mouth with water,” Claire said before she opened the faucet, and Phym simply mouthwashed exactly as Claire did. </p>
<p>“Good job,” Claire smiled. “Now time to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I..sleep with you again..right?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“I..guess,” Claire shyly agreed.</p>
<p>They walked back to the female cabin, and Claire dressed in her nightgown. Misha and Lulu are already asleep, so Claire told Phym to lay on her bed before she turned the lights off, and laid down. But as soon as she did…</p>
<p>“H-hey,” Claire whispered after Phym put her arms around her waist, and snuggled on her chest.</p>
<p>Claire sighed before she hugged her back, “Good night, Phym.”</p>
<p>“Good..night,” Phym barely moaned right before she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p><em> ‘Tomorrow will be the second day that you're still in a coma,’ </em> Claire mused. <em> ‘When will you wake up? Phym really wants to see you...’ </em></p>
<p>Then she fell asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Claire slowly opened her eyes, and like yesterday, felt a bit colder and not feeling Phym's warmth anymore. Realizing that she is gone, she suddenly sat up.</p>
<p>“Phym?!” Claire cried.</p>
<p>Misha and Lulu suddenly moaned, and woke up.</p>
<p>“Claire, what is it..?” Misha murmured. </p>
<p>“Phym is gone again!” Claire replied before pouting. “Ooh, that child!”</p>
<p>Misha and Lulu suddenly sat up, and yawned. </p>
<p>“I guess we'll find her again,” Misha said. “This is kinda fun.”</p>
<p>“She should be in the Medical Ward like yesterday,” Lulu suggested. “Let's go there, first.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Claire quickly got up before the three of them dressed up, and left the cabin. Once in the hallway, they saw Hugo and Zeke come out of the elevator holding towels over their shoulders.</p>
<p>“Whoa, good morning,” Hugo greeted them with surprise. “Why you're all up so early? Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“We want to ask you the same thing,” Misha replied.</p>
<p>“Zeke and I just got up early to do morning exercise together, that's all,” Hugo explained. “We're about to take a shower.”</p>
<p>“Phym snuck out of me again,” Claire explained.</p>
<p>“Again?” Zeke grinned.</p>
<p>“Heh, that sneaky little scamp..,” Hugo chuckled.</p>
<p>“And you're not a bit worried?” Claire glared at him.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Hugo replied. “Since I know where she might be, and I don't think she’s the type to sneak off like that for no good reason.”</p>
<p>“Let's find her in the Medical Ward.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“There she is again,” Hugo smiled. “See?”</p>
<p>They watched Phym snuggled on Jerad, and was fast asleep. The four laughed except Claire, who was angry for making her worry again.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I'll give her a bit of an earful once she wakes up,” Claire rested her hands on her waist, but after seeing how innocent Phym looked, she sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine, I'll let it slide..this time.”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “I agree. I mean she's just a kid, so cut her some slack, OK? She just misses him so much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zeke grinned. “I mean look at her. Who can resist such adorable-ness?”</p>
<p>“Jeez, it's almost as if Jerad is her dad..,” Then Hugo suddenly paused.</p>
<p>Then Misha turned to Hugo, “Hugo, what are you-?”</p>
<p>Hugo snickered, “How about we make Phym call Jerad ‘daddy’ from now on?”</p>
<p>Then Claire gasped, “What?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, Phym’s been sticking around him like he's her daddy, so I think it's just right,” Hugo chuckled.</p>
<p>“Ooh,” Misha grinned. “Jerad as her daddy? That’s so adorable.”</p>
<p>Zeke laughed, “Jerad being a dad? I’d never thought of him as that, but I’d like to see how that goes.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure he can,” Hugo chuckled. “He does get along well with kids.”</p>
<p>“He does,” Misha said between her giggles.</p>
<p>“This is going to be interesting, guys,” Hugo started laughing.</p>
<p>“Y-you guys..,” Claire glared at the four laughing together. “Are the worst! Picking on him while he is asleep, and defenseless?”</p>
<p>“What's wrong with that, though?” Hugo said between his laughs. “I think it perfectly suits him.”</p>
<p>“I don't think it's funny,” Claire refuted. “What if he does not appreciate it?”</p>
<p>“So touchy,” Misha teased.</p>
<p>“Misha!” Claire turned a glare at her. “You, of all people.”</p>
<p>“Nnn,” Phym opened her eyes, and yawned before everyone suddenly became quiet.</p>
<p>“Good..morning, everyone,” Phym murmured.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Phym,” Hugo grinned. “Listen. From now on…”</p>
<p>“Hugo!” Claire glared at him.</p>
<p>“Call Jerad ‘daddy,’ OK?” Hugo chuckled. “Call him that once he wakes up, haha.”</p>
<p>“D-daddy?” Phym raised her eyes. “What is ‘daddy?’”</p>
<p>“It’s how you call your father,” Misha explained.</p>
<p>“Ah, I know,” Phym smiled. “Claire told me about what father and mother were last night.”</p>
<p>“Ohh, that saves us time then,” Zeke smiled. “Thanks, Claire.”</p>
<p>“No!” Claire shot at him. “I only told her because she asked, not for you guys.”</p>
<p>“I..like it,” Then Phym grabbed Jerad’s hand, and nuzzled it. “He daddy now.”</p>
<p>Then Zeke, Hugo, Lulu, and Misha laughed while Claire quietly facepalmed.</p>
<p>“Now she's done it,” Hugo chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh, man,” Zeke kept laughing. “Jerad will get so pissed off for this.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, I can't wait,” Misha laughed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is going to end well..,” Lulu murmured and turned away, but even she was slightly giggling.</p>
<p>Claire quietly growled, “I’ve had..enough.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hugo paused. “Hey, it’s all just fun and games, OK?”</p>
<p>“All of you..out!” Claire yelled at them. “I need to do a morning check up on him, and I don’t. Want. Disturbance!”</p>
<p>“Jeez. So protective..,” Zeke teasingly commented.</p>
<p>“Don’t..make me repeat myself,” Claire gave him a diabolic glare, and pointed her finger at the door.</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “OK, guys. Let’s just leave. What she’s doing is important, after all, and see you at breakfast, Claire.”</p>
<p>Then everyone walked out of the room, but after the door closed, Claire heard them laugh again outside.</p>
<p>Then she sighed and held her forehead, “Oh, goodness…I think I’m going to have a head-ache...”</p>
<p>“Claire?” Phym called her. “You were..scary.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Phym,” Claire sighed again. “Because I have to, and what they did wasn’t right.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I have to do a medical check on..your daddy,” Claire suddenly paused at the thought of addressing him as such. If what Misha told her yesterday about being motherly to Phym is true, and that Jerad is now Phym’s daddy...what could this make her?</p>
<p>Claire suddenly shuddered with a flush, and quickly grabbed the medical equipment for his vital checks. Phym quietly watched her perform checks on him while seeing her hands shuddering with each movement, and then also watched her anxiously stare at the screen. Once the screen showed him as stable, Claire made another big sigh, and was glad that he was still OK. Phym was also left wondering why Claire’s face is very red, but never bothered to ask her.</p>
<p>Claire could only hope that those people will not delve deeper into that topic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>30 minutes later in the Galley.</p>
<p>“We’re almost finished, guys,” Zeke grinned as he flawlessly flipped a fried egg, and left it for a few seconds before he flipped it again and set it on a plate.</p>
<p>“Got one more set. How many fried eggs you want, man?”</p>
<p>“I want two,” Hugo replied while sitting on a table.</p>
<p>“Heh, gotta have that protein, huh?” Zeke smiled.</p>
<p>“We worked ourselves good this morning,” Hugo replied. “Plus, we’ll need it to help Keith fix the last engine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded. “I made you guys some yaki soba, and you’ll need the carbs to get through that mechanical labor.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for looking after our health,” Hugo thanked her.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me,” Lulu said. “I just wanted to help everyone, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Then Claire and Phym entered.</p>
<p>“Hello, Claire,” Misha waved. “So, how is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s perfectly fine,” Claire replied. “What is that smell? It smells..appetizing.”</p>
<p>“It’s a yaki soba,” Lulu replied. “Another Far East food.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I’d like to try it,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“How many fried eggs you want on yours?” Zeke waved his spatula.</p>
<p>“Just one. Thanks.” Claire replied.</p>
<p>“You got it,” Zeke cracked an egg onto a frying pan, and after a few minutes, they finished.</p>
<p>“Breakfast is served guys,” Zeke rubbed his hands. “Let’s chow.”</p>
<p>Then Hilda, Ricardo and Amy arrived, and sat on the dining table.</p>
<p>“Wow, I’ve never seen this food before,” Hilda commented. “And it has a good aroma. What is it?”</p>
<p>It’s a yaki soba,” Lulu replied. “Another Far East food.”</p>
<p>“Hey hey, another Far East one,” Ricardo smiled. “I want to try this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Amy nodded. “Another unique food I’d like to try.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy yourselves,” Lulu smiled before everyone ate, and after they finished eating.</p>
<p>“So, I heard some commotion this morning in the Laboratory Block,” Hilda said. “May I ask what was happening? I’m just curious.”</p>
<p>Then Hugo, Misha, Lulu, and Zeke glanced at each other while Claire was still eating the last bits of her meal, and making sure Phym finished hers.</p>
<p>“Uh, well,” Zeke scratched his head, chuckling.</p>
<p>“We were..teasing about Jerad this morning,” Hugo explained. “We told Phym to call him ‘daddy’ from now on once he wakes up.”</p>
<p>Then the four chuckled.</p>
<p>Hilda paused for a moment before giggling, “Excuse me, but that’s really interesting. Why, though?”</p>
<p>“Phym has been sneaking away from Claire early morning while sharing a bed together, and then snuggled on Jerad in the Medical Ward,” Lulu explained. “She already did this for the last two days.”</p>
<p>“Wow, you and Phym have been sleeping in the same bed?” Hilda asked. “How motherly of you, Claire.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um yeah,” Claire murmured while Misha grinned.</p>
<p>“Daddy feel cozy,” Phym cheerily said before everyone chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hm, Jerad being Phym’s daddy does indeed suit him,” Hilda commented. “He really seems to deeply care about kids, but kids need their mommies, too. Who should it be?”</p>
<p>Then Claire froze after she stabbed the last vegetable piece on her plate with her fork before she nervously glanced at everyone. The four boys, including Ricardo looked at each girl in the room, and once they turned to Misha.<br/>“Oh no, don’t even think about it,” Misha warned. “I’m his sister, you know? That won’t look right.”</p>
<p>Then everyone turned to Claire, and she could see Misha slowly grinning before her eyes slowly widened.</p>
<p>“I think you should be her mommy, Claire,” Misha smiled.</p>
<p>“W-what? Me?!” Claire can already feel herself blushing hot again, realizing that her fear just became a reality.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “You’ve been motherly to her, so you’re the only one who’s suited for that role, and you’re also the one who named her.”</p>
<p>“B-but…” Claire stuttered.</p>
<p>“What’s a ‘mommy?’ Phym asked.</p>
<p>“It’s what you call your mother,” Misha gleefully explained. “Your other parent.”</p>
<p>“Since Claire always care of me, then you mommy,” Then Phym wrapped her arms around Claire’s waist, and nuzzled.</p>
<p>“P-Phym..,” Claire murmured with great embarrassment, but decided to digress, and stroked her head instead.</p>
<p>Then everyone finally laughed before Zeke teased, “Haha, so that makes Jerad is your hubby now?” Then him and Misha laughed again.</p>
<p>Struggling to breathe, Misha clutched her belly. <em> ‘Oooh, I can’t wait to see brother wake up to this!’ </em></p>
<p>“Please keep taking care of my brother, dear sister-in-law.”</p>
<p>“M-Misha!” Claire glared at her while heavily blushing. “Ugh!”</p>
<p>Though in her honest thoughts, Misha would be more than happy to have each other as sister-in-laws, and that thought excites her.</p>
<p>Hopefully, one day they would...</p>
<p>“Hahaha! I'm so dead!” Zeke also clutched his belly.</p>
<p>“So, Misha,” Hugo called her. “I guess you get to be Phym’s auntie, then?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Misha glared at him. “I’m too young to be an aunt!”</p>
<p>“But you’re Phym’s daddy’s sister, so that definitely makes you an aunt, right?” Hugo teasingly said.</p>
<p>“Misha is my on-tee?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Claire slightly smirked at her before she replied, “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Then Misha is on-tee,” Phym stood up, and ran to hug her.</p>
<p>“On-teeee!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Misha gasped, and before she could respond, Phym already latched onto her. “P-Phym..,” She froze for a few seconds, and caringly stroked her head before she glared at Hugo.</p>
<p>“Fine! You wanna play it like that?” Misha grimaced. “You're her UNCLE, then. How’s that for a change?!”</p>
<p>“Whoa, Misha wait!” Zeke waved his hands at her.</p>
<p>“What?!” Misha angrily turned to him.</p>
<p>“You as Phym’s aunt, and Hugo as her uncle?” Zeke started grinning. “Do you know what that means?! Haha!”</p>
<p>“Of course, I-..!” Misha froze before she started blushing, and cupped her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Ah. Ah! Ahhhhhh!”</p>
<p>Then she looked down at Phym, and saw her already smiling at Hugo.</p>
<p>“N-no! Phym, please don’t-!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Phym suddenly ran to Hugo, and hugged him, “Uncle!”</p>
<p>“There, there,” Hugo patted her head.</p>
<p>“Nooo...!” Misha cried while Claire watched her with a faint smirk, satisfied that her underhanded revenge worked.</p>
<p>“Haha, now you've done it,” Zeke laughed. “Now Phym has one big happy family!”</p>
<p>“Big..family..Phym happy,” Phym cheerfully said.</p>
<p>Hilda also laughed and turned to Ricardo, “I haven’t had this much amusement for a while.”</p>
<p>“Haha, I agree,” Ricardo smiled. “But you purposely started this..did you?”</p>
<p>“Hm hm,” Hilda gave him a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“Good lord..,” Ricardo murmured.</p>
<p>“Hopefully, this stays forever,” Amy smiled.</p>
<p>“...I'll do my best,” Hilda nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the Bridge.</p>
<p>“So, how are Aragami in the area?” Hugo asked Amy.</p>
<p>“Let's see,” Amy looked at the radar before looking at her screen. “There's not many close to our vicinity, and their movement patterns are nothing threatening. I think an attack is very unlikely.”</p>
<p>“Nice,” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“Hah, I guess we scared them off,” Zeke boasted. “We can spend all day helping them fix the last engine, then. Easy day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “Let's grab our tools, and get to work.”</p>
<p>“Damn, before we know it, we’ll also become the mechanics of this ship,” Zeke chuckled.</p>
<p>Then Keith made an uneasy glance at Zeke, but no one noticed.</p>
<p>“I guess I'll get to reading then,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“What book we read, mommy?” Phym asked.</p>
<p>Claire can hear others chuckling behind her before she sighed, “I don't know if I'll ever get used to this…”</p>
<p>Zeke laughed, “Pretty sure you can, but I'm more worried about..your ‘husband.’”</p>
<p>Misha chuckled.</p>
<p>“Ugh! Enough, please,” Claire groaned. “We'll borrow a new book from the owner's office, and we'll read together in the lobby.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym nodded. </p>
<p>“I'll see you all later,” Hugo waved.</p>
<p>“One more engine,” Keith excitedly said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In Hilda's Office.</p>
<p>“Hmm, which one this time?” Claire kept examining each children's book one by one.</p>
<p>“How..this one?” Phym pulled out a book, and showed her. It's a book with a picture of two rabbits, seemingly a mother and her young.</p>
<p>Claire smiled at this, feeling related to her relationship with Phym now.</p>
<p>“We can try that,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“Yay,” Phym hugged the book before they left the office.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Engine Room.</p>
<p>“Here we go,” Zeke stretched himself. “Time to get wrenchin', and man, that's one hell of a morning, haha!”</p>
<p>“Haha, right?” Hugo chuckled while grabbing a wrench set out of the bag. “Jerad as Phym's daddy..and then Claire as her mommy. That..I did not expect.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Misha definitely had a ton of fun with that,” Zeke laughed, and took the wrench set from Hugo. “And I still haven't gotten over it yet. Claire as Phym's mommy? Never would have expected that either, but man, those two really had some things going on, and to be honest, I never thought Jerad would have a thing for ladies, but Claire is quite a looker, I'll admit.”</p>
<p>“But, I don't think that's the reason why,” Hugo said. “Jerad did resent Claire at first for being a regular God Eater and for working with Gleipnir, and he didn't care about how attractive she was.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Zeke raised his eyes. “Could you fill me in on that?”</p>
<p>“So right after you left for the lobby, Misha told us she met Claire the day before,” Hugo explained while turning his wrench. “But once she mentioned those two red flags about her, Jerad's attitude suddenly changed. The first thing he asked her is if she did any harm to her, and Misha and I put it off at first, but it was actually something serious.”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Zeke murmured. “Yeah, he is not the type to mess around when it comes to his sister...Remember that time a few years ago? He was insane, and I'm still getting chills thinking about it. Remember that, Keith?</p>
<p>“I still remember well,” Keith slowly nodded, and wiped a sweat. “Luckily, that’s a terrifying side of him that we didn't see much.”</p>
<p>“Jeez, what were we trying to hold down back then? A demon?” Zeke shuddered. “He really made sure that perverted bastard learned it the hardest way possible. But damn, Jerad was seriously going to murder him, and I wouldn't want to be in that guy’s situation, ever. He’s scarier than Aragami, sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Heh, which was why it was our mistake to put it off,” Hugo nodded. “But anyway, we all came down to meet her, and while I was just sizing her up during that time, Jerad had a different motive. He stayed quiet to see how bad she was, and I couldn’t imagine what he would have done if Claire made one wrong move.”</p>
<p>“And good thing she was nice,” Zeke added. “I think Claire might have dodged that bullet.”</p>
<p>“Not..exactly,” Hugo shook his head. “Even she wasn't completely safe, and he was a bit hostile to her.”</p>
<p>“So, what did he do?” Keith curiously asked.</p>
<p>“He ridiculed, and then condescended on her,” Hugo replied. “Claire was acting pretty uptight with us during that time, and he didn't take her kindly. If she acted any worse, he would have likely threatened her not to interact with Misha again at most since I don't think he had any violent intentions at that time.”</p>
<p>“And then of course, after we finished and went back to the bridge, Misha tore us apart, and then you know the rest.”</p>
<p>“Heh, that was an uneventful start between them,” Zeke commented. “But I can't believe they get along so well now, and I’ve already seen him worry about her a few times. Talk about being enemies to lovers, haha. That’s cute.”</p>
<p>“But in all seriousness, Jerad has also been changing since he met her,” Hugo smiled while cleaning a bolt from oil. “Have you guys been noticing?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, now you mentioned it,” Zeke finished loosening a bolt, and sat up. “He is becoming a bit less abrasive now, and more approachable, too.”</p>
<p>“I think it started after our last mission in Pennywort,” Hugo murmured. “Claire must have woken something in him, probably his true nature because I know he's not a bad person, but I think he's just a bit too bitter.”</p>
<p>“That poor guy,” Zeke scratched his head. “AGE life must have been corrupting him.”</p>
<p>“Misha told me before that he might be more emotional than he really shows,” Hugo said. “You remembered what he did after that mission. All that pent up rage that he blew out.”</p>
<p>“And it only took Claire’s heart to stop him,” Zeke grinned while waving his ratchet. </p>
<p>“Beauty and the Beast.”</p>
<p>Then all three of them laughed. </p>
<p>“That's a good call,” Keith chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “That really sums those two perfectly, and now thinking about this morning, I know we all did this for fun, but I'm starting to think we also did him a favor, actually.”</p>
<p>“How's that so?” Zeke stopped cranking his ratchet.</p>
<p>“I think we possibly just gave him something more to be happy for,” Hugo replied. “To give him a better sense of purpose.”</p>
<p>Then he frowned, “Because I think he only looks at the bad side of life, and doesn't care anymore except his sister. I'm honestly worried about what he'll do once Misha can take care of herself. He would have nowhere to go, so I think he needs to find more meaningful things to live for, and it was probably right that I made him become Phym's daddy, heh.”</p>
<p>“So, you think he's cut out to be her dad?” Zeke asked.</p>
<p>“I'm sure he can,” Hugo nodded. “We’ve known that he had a soft spot for kids, and Marr and Lil looked up to him. Not to mention that he was desperate to save Sho back then. He might doubt himself in this, but I'll make sure to push him forward.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a solid plan to fix him,” Zeke grinned. “Leave Claire to me and Misha, then. Haha! It was actually quite fun bugging him about her.”</p>
<p>“Juust don’t overdo it, OK?” Hugo warned. “He IS quite sensitive about that, and I don’t want him to change his attitude with Claire.”</p>
<p>“And another thing, I don't think he's completely onboard with us in building our own Port.”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” The brothers reacted with surprise.</p>
<p>“I really wished he was a bit more optimistic,” Hugo frowned. “I talked to him already, and he was hesitant to agree. I think he just decided to play along for my sake..no, for our sake. He just didn't want to be a drag to everyone.”</p>
<p>“I can see,” Keith put his wrench down. “He is very loyal to you, but why? This is our chance to be finally free.”</p>
<p>“He probably thinks it’s pointless to have dreams,” Hugo murmured. “And we've been also told this all our lives, right?”</p>
<p>“I remembered those bastard guards kept telling us that every time we talked about freedom,” Zeke grimaced.</p>
<p>Then Hugo recalled the time Jerad told Claire about losing many friends in Pennywort.</p>
<p>“No..it's probably even worse than that…”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Zeke narrowed his eyes. “So, what is it..?”</p>
<p>“We’ve..lost so many friends back in that prison, remember?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah..,” Keith slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“There were many times when Jerad was the only one who came back alive after being sent out on a mission with our friends,” Hugo explained. “He was always shaken and distraught, and sometimes won’t even talk to us for a while. He often sat alone in deep thought each time.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Keith nodded. “Sometimes, he would also look so detached, and it’s as if he’s...dead inside for a lack of better word. I’ve been wanting to know what he's been thinking.”</p>
<p>“So, maybe after seeing our friends around him die one by one..,” Then Hugo looked up. “He probably thinks it's only a matter of time until his turn comes.”</p>
<p>“Dammit,” Zeke winced. “I can feel for him. I also used to ask myself if my next mission will be my last one every time.”</p>
<p>“And then there's his recklessness,” Hugo added. “I think in some ways, he wanted to stop caring until he'd eventually die. He’s fed up with everything, but what kept him fighting hard to survive was likely because of Misha, and she is his only family left.”</p>
<p>“That makes some sense,” Zeke murmured. “He was always a bit too daring.”</p>
<p>“I won't let this happen,” Hugo shook his head. “One of the most important reasons why I wanted to build our own Port is to stop this bloody cycle, and so we can all live happily together and pursue our dreams. He may have already given up on himself but I haven't, so let’s show him that we can realize this. I know he can still have a great future ahead of him, and I want him to understand that.”</p>
<p>“You can count on us,” Zeke nodded.</p>
<p>“I'll talk to Misha later about this to keep her in the know. This is our dream, after all,” Hugo laid back. “I'll tell her to make sure to keep a better eye on him after he wakes up, and fights again. He might do something crazy, and he definitely won't hesitate to throw his life for her when it comes down to it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want him to ever do that. Not for her, not for anyone. We will all survive to see this through.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Lobby.</p>
<p>“That’s the end,” Claire told Phym. “So, how did you like the story?”</p>
<p>“Like the stor-ee,” Phym smiled.</p>
<p>“What did you learn from it?” Claire asked again.</p>
<p>“That mommy..will always be there for me..wherever I go,” Phym answered.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “Mommy will always be here to take care of you.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Maybe being her ‘mommy’ won’t be so bad, after all.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Misha and Lulu giggled on a couch on the other side.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Misha said in awe. “She is spot on.”</p>
<p>“She can already analyze pretty well,” Lulu added. “And she’s learning how to speak by reading.”</p>
<p>Phym smiled, “I can..read another book, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Claire smiled. “We’ll try a new one later, OK?”</p>
<p>Then Phym giggled.</p>
<p>“I guess we better start cooking,” Lulu stood up. “It’s almost lunch.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure the boys will be hungry after all that engine work,” Misha also stood up.</p>
<p>“Does..this mean I get to eat soon, mommy?” Phym excitedly asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Claire nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Phym latched onto her, and Claire smiled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in the Engine Room.</p>
<p>“There, all done,” Keith wiped off a sweat. “Now all we need to do is conduct testing runs for each engine tomorrow, and I still have to make sure all fluid levels are in spec.”</p>
<p>“Whoo, finally,” Zeke stood up, and also wiped a sweat. “Now we finally knocked this whole thing out.”</p>
<p>“Perfect timing, because it’s almost lunch time,” Hugo smiled. “I bet the others are already cooking for us.”</p>
<p>“Man, I’m already starving,” Zeke rubbed his belly. “But I wanna take a cold shower again. I stink bad.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Hugo chuckled. “Let’s pack everything up, and get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Now all we have left are few electrical systems,” Keith said.</p>
<p>“There's still more?” Zeke turned to him.</p>
<p>“Don't worry, they're not as bad,” Keith put the last wrench in his tool bag.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Galley.</p>
<p>“Wow, so what we cooking this time?” Misha sniffed the pot.</p>
<p>“Curry,” Lulu plainly replied. “Another Far East food.”</p>
<p>“I'm drooling just by smelling it,” Misha commented.</p>
<p>“Me..too,” Phym waved her hand.</p>
<p>The two girls giggled while Claire mused, <em> ‘She is starting to appreciate our food. Maybe I can eventually stop mixing bias factors in them.’ </em></p>
<p>“We’re almost done,” Claire smiled.</p>
<p>“I can't wait to eat kur-ee,” Phym cheerfully said.</p>
<p>Then the three boys entered the galley.</p>
<p>“Whoo, that shower was SO refreshing,” Zeke said before sniffing. “And man, what is that smell? Now, I'm feeling hungrier.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you guys are finally here,” Misha waved her silver ladle. “Just wait a bit longer.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fine,” Hugo nodded before the three sat down. He saw that the table was already set, and he smiled at the appreciation of being helped before Phym ran and quickly sat in front of him.</p>
<p>“Hello, Hugo,” Phym greeted.</p>
<p>“Hello, Phym,” Hugo greeted her back. “...Are you excited to see your daddy wake up soon?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Phym quickly nodded, smiling. “I want him to..read me..stories like mommy.”</p>
<p>Then Hugo, Zeke, and Keith chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will,” Hugo smiled. “Your daddy is a good guy, so I’m sure he’ll take good care of you.”</p>
<p>“I bet,” Phym smiled. “He..saved me.”</p>
<p>“Haha, that’s true,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“OK, guys,” Misha peeked out of the kitchen. “Lunch is ready.”</p>
<p>“Sweet,” Hugo plainly said before they all stood from the table, and helped serve their meals. Soon, Hilda, Amy, Ricardo, and the three kids entered the room.</p>
<p>“What did you cook this time?” Hilda asked. “It has a good smell.”</p>
<p>“Lulu called it curry,” Hugo replied. “She said it’s from the Far East, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my. Another Far East food?” Hilda commented. “That region must have a lot of interesting foods.”</p>
<p>“Now I can’t wait to try it,” Amy smiled.</p>
<p>“Me, too.” Ricardo pitched in. “I’d like to see what the Far East version tastes like.”</p>
<p>“Smells really good,” Marr said. “I’m hungry now.”</p>
<p>“You’ll stuff yourself soon enough,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>Then everyone started eating lunch, and after Hilda had her first bite.</p>
<p>“You’re a really talented cook, Lulu,” Hilda complimented her. “I’m sure I’ll want a second serving.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lulu smiled. “We cooked a lot, actually.”</p>
<p>After they finished their lunch.</p>
<p>“Whoa, I’m really stuffed,” Ricardo said.</p>
<p>“So, how are the repairs going, Keith?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>“All mechanical repairs are done, ma’am,” Keith replied. “It’s all thanks to Hugo and my brother for helping, and now all we have left are few electrical systems.”</p>
<p>“Dependable as always,” Hilda smiled. “But make sure you rest up a little. We still have time until our deadline for our transportation mission.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Deadline, huh?’ </em>Claire glanced at Phym who was still enjoying her meal, and knew she would eventually have to be left in Arrowhead HQ. Her mission will be done, and they may have to part ways, but is this what she wanted now? How would Jerad feel about this?</p>
<p>While quietly listening to their conversation, Hugo observed Claire’s reaction about their mission being finished, and suspected that the thought of abandoning Phym was starting to bother her, but even he has his own problem: the contract with Pennywort. How will he get away from this once they arrive in Chrysanthemum? He made up his mind that he will build a future for everyone, including Jerad, and this would become more complicated than he thought, but he would have to figure this out somehow...soon. He will take care of Phym later.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s wrap this up,” Ricardo said. “Plus, you guys still have to fix a few more things before we can get underway again, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “I still have to do fluid checks in each engine before we can conduct test runs.”</p>
<p>30 minutes later, they finished cleaning the galley, and Zeke left with Keith to begin fixing electricals. Hilda, Amy, and Ricardo went back to office work, and Lulu, Claire, and Phym left for the lobby. With them being alone, Hugo decided to have a private conversation with Misha.</p>
<p>“Misha, do you have time?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be in the lobby all day after this,” Misha replied. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you about your brother,” Hugo murmured.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Misha raised her eyes.</p>
<p>“First, let’s sit around this table,” Hugo said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In The Laboratory Block.</p>
<p>“Wires, wires.., and cables,” Zeke whined. “Man, this is going to look tedious.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but at least it won’t be as laborious as fixing the engines,” Keith chuckled. “But like I said, it’s not a lot. Just the ship’s LAN, and a few other systems that aren’t getting power.”</p>
<p>“Then, let’s just get through this,” Zeke said before handing a wire stripping pliers to Keith.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Galley.</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous, Hugo,” Misha rebuked, almost feeling offended. “Why would he think like this?”</p>
<p>“I wish I was bluffing,” Hugo frowned. “But we connected some dots considering what your brother has been doing in the past, and how he thinks while we’re working this morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh..yeah.” Misha murmured. “He does get so pessimistic at times..and then not supporting our dream together to build our Port?”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘That idiot…’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Listen, I want you to look after him from now on because I don’t want him to do anything crazy, and he won’t hesitate to throw his life away for you when things go down,” Hugo said. “Watching our friends die one by one while surviving alone may have eventually broken something in him, and he thought thinking about the future is pointless since he now believes his turn will eventually come. I wanted to build us a Port so we won’t have to be part of this vicious cycle again, and I want to prove him wrong no matter what.”</p>
<p>“I promise I will,” Misha nodded resolutely.</p>
<p>“I also promise that all of us will survive to see this through,” Hugo sincerely nodded. “I won’t let this happen to your brother, ever, and I believe he deserved a second chance, like all of us do.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Misha nodded.</p>
<p>Unaware that someone has been eavesdropping on them, Claire left Phym to play with Lulu, and went to see why Misha has not been in the lobby yet. After hearing their conversation, she decided to hide herself to avoid interrupting them.</p>
<p><em> ‘He’s..waiting for his turn to die?’ </em> Claire held her chest. <em> ‘That’s horrible, but they have a dream together, and…” </em></p>
<p>Not wanting to be away from the lobby too long and risk making Lulu look for her, Claire quietly leaves.</p>
<p>“And lastly, you’ve been noticing that he’s changing, right?” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Misha raised her eyes.</p>
<p>“I think it has a lot to do with Claire since that time in Pennywort,” Hugo chuckled. “I think she must have woken something in him. Maybe what he truly was, and I think she’s starting to set him up in the right direction.”</p>
<p>“I can see,” Misha replied. “He is becoming more considerate since they met. No, after he patched things up with her.”</p>
<p>“Claire did something for him that none of us could do,” Hugo said. “And I think there are more things that only she can do to help him.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Misha nodded. “But you know? I talked to him about Claire before.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Hugo raised his eyes with interest. “When?”</p>
<p>“About a week ago,” Misha murmured. “It's when he was outside the ship to go sightseeing, and I asked him what he thought of her.”</p>
<p>“So, what did he say?” Hugo asked.</p>
<p>“He said nothing bad about her. I mean, he did admit that he finds her a bit annoying sometimes, but he also appreciated her caring for him, but..,” Misha slowly shook her head. “I pressed further by asking him if he liked her, and then he became irritated. He said that a relationship with her can't be possible simply because he's an AGE and she isn't. I think he believes he doesn't deserve her.”</p>
<p>“Why would he think like this? Can't he see being an AGE or not never mattered to her?”</p>
<p>“He probably doesn’t think that highly of himself,” Hugo replied. “And he does tend to sell himself short. Lastly, he once considered himself as a monster, remember?”</p>
<p><em> ‘I'm probably part of this problem,’ </em> Hugo recalled his mission with him back in Pennywort. <em> ‘Dammit.’ </em></p>
<p>“Like Claire, I also don't think he is,” Misha slowly shook her head again. “None of us ever did. This is also why I've been trying to push them together because I really believe he's going to be happy with her.”</p>
<p>“I see now,” Hugo chuckled. “You’ve been pretty enthusiastic about that, but I’d say it’s just about right that you did, and you were just doing what you believe was best for him.”</p>
<p>Misha smiled, “You have no idea, and I’ve not had enough fun yet.”</p>
<p>“And I guess all that fun we had this morning with them was worthwhile, huh?” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>Then both of them laughed in the galley.</p>
<p>“Jerad as Phym’s daddy, and then Claire as her mommy? I never would have guessed that second part would happen,” Hugo chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m already looking forward to seeing how those three will work,” Misha giggled.</p>
<p>“Haha, me too,” Then Hugo took a deep breath. “Hopefully, that will give him something more to want to live for, and it’s a good thing that we discussed this now while he’s still in a coma because we won’t likely get this kind of conversation again once he’s up.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, I have to go see the brothers if they’re OK, and I’m sure Claire has been wondering why you haven’t been with them yet.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later,” Hugo stood up, and waved at her before he left.</p>
<p>Misha sat down for a few more minutes.</p>
<p><em> ‘This is horrible, brother,’ </em> Misha frowned. <em> ‘But, besides Claire, I'm make sure you eventually get your head straight.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Laboratory Block.</p>
<p>“Ah, here’s the connector,” Keith pulled out the disconnected cables. “It must have got yanked apart from that Ashborn’s attack. I’ll reconnect them together, and wrap an electric tape around it so it won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Here you go, bro,” Zeke handed him a roll of black tape.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Keith took the roll, and peeled it.</p>
<p>“What’s up, guys?” Hugo greeted. “Is everything OK?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith replied. “It’s just a few cables that need to be reconnected together, and they must have gotten pulled apart from the impact of that Ashborn’s attack.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“And after this, our LAN should be back up, and you can access all information in our terminals again,” Keith informed him.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Hugo commented. “You guys need anything?”</p>
<p>“I think we got this,” Keith replied. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“OK, I’ll check on the database to make sure everything is good,” Hugo said.</p>
<p>“We appreciate it,” Keith smiled before Hugo left for the Residential Block.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Cabin.</p>
<p>Hugo booted the terminal, and started browsing every section in the database. He raised his eyes once he highlighted ‘Engage.’</p>
<p><em> ‘Hm, this is the perfect time to understand it better,’ </em> Hugo mused before he re-read the paragraphs again for a few minutes.</p>
<p><em> ‘I think this makes more sense now,’ </em> Hugo rubbed his chin. <em> ‘No wonder why Misha has been fighting more aggressively, and Claire’s accuracy improving. They’ve been learning by Engaging with Jerad, and after all, we do read each other’s minds to an extent. I should have known earlier, but this is getting more interesting.’ </em></p>
<p>Then Hugo tapped his earpiece, “Keith, this is Hugo.”</p>
<p>“I hear you,” Keith responded.</p>
<p>“Database is in full working condition,” Hugo reported. “Good job.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, and now on to a few more systems,” Keith cheered on. “Hopefully, we finish this before dinner.”</p>
<p>“I bet you can,” Hugo smiled. “Just let me know if you need something, OK? Drinks, snacks, or anything.”</p>
<p>“Roger,” Keith replied. “Keith, out.”</p>
<p>Then Hugo left the room for the lobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in the Laboratory Block.</p>
<p>“Few more things to go, bro,” Keith smiled. “Let’s knock the rest out before dinnertime.”</p>
<p>“You got it, Keith,” Zeke grinned.</p>
<p>“And then lastly, the fluid checks in both engines,” Keith added.</p>
<p>“Engines again?” Zeke slouched. “I thought we’re done with those.”</p>
<p>Keith chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing as laborious. Fluid level too low? We just pour enough to the correct level. Simple enough, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah..,” Zeke murmured. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>“Right on,” Keith nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Lobby.</p>
<p>“Hello, guys,” Hugo entered.</p>
<p>“Uncle!” Phym ran to Hugo and hugged him.</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “It feels weird being called that, but I could get used to it.”</p>
<p>“You had it coming..,” Misha murmured.</p>
<p>“So, where is Zeke?” Lulu asked.</p>
<p>“He’s helping his brother fix the rest of the electrical systems,” Hugo replied.</p>
<p>“I see now,” Claire said. “Some lights here suddenly lit up.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Hugo nodded. “Keith is truly a great asset for times like this, but for now, they don’t really need my help, and I’m waiting for them to call me if they need something.”</p>
<p>“So, uncle,” Phym called him. “Daddy will be wakey soon, right?”</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “He will be. You’re getting really excited for this, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes..I am,” Phym cheerfully replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later in the Laboratory Block.</p>
<p>“Yes, now all the lightning is done,” Keith cheered.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Zeke said with relief.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s grab some oil and coolant before we head back to the engine room, just in case,” Keith said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Zeke nodded before they headed over to the supply room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Engine Room.</p>
<p>“Hmm, let’s see,” Keith glanced at the two fluid sight glasses. “Engine 1 needs a bit more coolant. Could you pass that container and funnel to me?”</p>
<p>“Here you go, bro,” Zeke handed the items to him.</p>
<p>“Once I start pouring, watch this sight glass until the level is between the top and the bottom black line,” Keith instructed him.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Zeke positioned himself to watch the sight glass as Keith started pouring. “Aaand stop.”</p>
<p>“OK,” Keith lifted the container, and pulled the funnel up before he sealed the cap on.</p>
<p>“Got it in the sweet spot,” Zeke grinned before Keith glanced at it.</p>
<p>“Nice,” Keith smiled. “Now, off to Engine 2.”</p>
<p>Then they moved to Engine 2, and peeked at the sight glasses. “Now this one’s oil level is too low.”</p>
<p>“OK, here’s the container, and a funnel,” Zeke handed them to Keith.</p>
<p>Keith took the items, and wiped the funnel of coolant with a rag before opening the engine oil cap.</p>
<p>“OK, same drill, bro.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Then Zeke watched the sight glass. Once the sight glass was filled to the correct level.</p>
<p>“And stop right there.”</p>
<p>Keith lifted the oil container, closed it, and then pulled the funnel out and wiped it clean before climbing down.</p>
<p>“Now that’s done,” Keith wiped a sweat. “Thanks, bro, and now all we need to do is conduct test runs for these engines.”</p>
<p>“We’ll do that tomorrow so don’t worry about it,” Ricardo suddenly spoke behind them. “Plus the owner doesn’t want to make too much noise to attract Aragami at night, so take a breather for the rest of the day.”</p>
<p>“Plus, you’re doing great, Keith, and of course you too, Zeke. You may not know as much, but you still helped a lot, and we really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem, man,” Zeke waved. “Whoo, now I need a nice shower.”</p>
<p>Ricardo laughed, “Perfect timing, because everyone is cooking for dinner now.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>One hour later in the Galley.</p>
<p>“So, you finally finished fixing everything?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Keith proudly nodded. “All we have left is to test them.”</p>
<p>“Impressive as always,” Hilda smiled. “So, how is Jerad’s condition, Claire?”</p>
<p>“He’s been consistently stable,” Claire replied. “But I’ll check again tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hilda nodded. “Hopefully we can finally get underway tomorrow, but I have great confidence that we will thanks to you, Keith.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Keith smiled.</p>
<p>“OK, let’s wrap this up, and enjoy the rest of the night,” Ricardo said. “Tomorrow might be a big day.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Hugo also stood up, and started cleaning the table. After they finished, they headed over to the lobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Lobby.</p>
<p>“Whoo, finally made it through the day,” Zeke laid back on the couch. “So, who wants poker?”</p>
<p>“I’m down,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m playing, too,” Misha said. “Claire, Lulu, and..Phym?”</p>
<p>“We’re going,” Lulu smiled.</p>
<p>“I..want to play...too,” Phym raised her hand.</p>
<p>Then everyone chuckled.</p>
<p>“Ooh, man. She’s going to beat us all again,” Zeke smiled.</p>
<p>“As long as we’re all having fun, I’m cool with it,” Hugo patted Phym’s head. “Let’s start.”</p>
<p>After 15 minutes.</p>
<p>“Heh, she beat us again this time,” Zeke smiled. “Four of a kind.”</p>
<p>“Yay, play..again?” Phym excitedly asked.</p>
<p>Hugo laughed, “Sure.”</p>
<p>They continued playing for another hour with Phym having a long winning streak.</p>
<p>“Ooh, Phym beating us all the way through,” Zeke sighed. “But, man. I’m spent, and I think I’m gonna hit the sack.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Keith stretched himself</p>
<p>“I might as well,” Hugo nodded. “The engine test might attract Aragami, so we better get ready for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do a medical check up on Jerad before we sleep,” Claire said.</p>
<p>“OK, that’s that,” Hugo said. “And Phym, no more sneaking off early from your mommy, OK?”</p>
<p>Then everyone chuckled.</p>
<p>“Okay..,” Phym slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Hugo patted her head. “Let’s all get ready for bed.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded before everyone stood up, and left the lobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“Hm, his vitals are starting to slightly fluctuate, but still stable,” Claire murmured. “Does this mean, he’s going to…”</p>
<p>“He wakey soon..mommy?” Phym excitedly asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Claire smiled at her before staring at Jerad, suddenly remembering Hugo and Misha’s conversation earlier.</p>
<p><em> ‘You’ve been through a lot..,’ </em> Claire frowned, and caressed his cheek. <em> ‘But everyone has been worried about you, and you have people who cared for you. Accepting death won’t make anyone happy, and I…’ </em></p>
<p>Then Claire saw Phym also cupping his cheek, and smiled, but she suddenly jumped and withdrew her hand after she heard the door open behind her.</p>
<p>“Hello, Claire.” Misha walked in. “What are you doing right now?</p>
<p>“U-um, I-I just finished checking his vitals,” Claire stuttered, trying to hide her embarrassment. “His vitals are still stable, but are starting to fluctuate.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Misha raised her eyes. “I guess he’s going to wake up soon.”</p>
<p>Misha stared at Phym still caressing Jerad’s cheek, and she looked up and smiled at her. Then Misha smiled back…</p>
<p>“I guess we should go to sleep soon, then,” Misha turned to Claire.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “And Phym, let’s have a shower together, OK? I’ll teach you how to wash yourself.”</p>
<p>“Okay..,” Phym smiled.</p>
<p>“Think about it, you haven’t showered yesterday,” Misha said with surprise.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Claire stuttered. “I also failed Phym, but I’ll make it up to her with a good bath.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even notice,” Misha smiled. “You sure are good at keeping yourself clean, Claire.”</p>
<p>“Thanks..,” Claire awkwardly smiled. “Come, Phym.”</p>
<p>“Yeah..shower with mommy must be fun,” Phym enthusiastically said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is,” Misha smiled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Female Cabin.</p>
<p>“So, you two will have a bath together?” Lulu asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, mommy and I will,” Phym said.</p>
<p>“Then you two can go first,” Lulu smiled. <em> ‘Haah, bathing with Phym? I wanna do that, too. I’m so jealous...’ </em></p>
<p>“OK, Phym,” Claire smiled. “Let’s wash ourselves,”</p>
<p>“Okay..so excited,” Phym excitedly said.</p>
<p>They went to the female bathroom before Claire wondered how Phym can remove her..strange clothes, and much to her surprise, Phym removed them as if she peeled a dried part of her skin off. Claire held it up, and examined it.</p>
<p><em> ‘These are really strange clothes..,’ </em> Claire mused. <em> ‘It’s as if they’re part of her..and somehow, it felt organic..alive, even.’ </em></p>
<p>Then she felt goosebumps at the thought of Phym’s clothes moving by itself, but nothing happened.</p>
<p>“I’m..ready, mommy,” Phym cheerfully said.</p>
<p>“OK, I’ll set up the tub,” Claire nodded, and started filling their tub with water.</p>
<p>Then they took their bath together, and Claire taught her how to wash her hair with shampoo. Along with that, Phym also watched her rub herself before she mimicked them which made Claire smile. Once they finished.</p>
<p>“Time to get dried up,” Claire said. “Here, I’ll dry you with a towel.”</p>
<p>“Okay..,” Phym nodded before Claire started rubbing her dry, but before long, Phym started giggling.</p>
<p>“That..teekles, mommy,” Phym said between her giggles.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “You're sensitive to tickles, huh? How about this?”</p>
<p>Then Claire suddenly lifted Phym’s arm, and stuck her finger in her armpit.</p>
<p>“Hahahaha! Mommy, s-s-stop!” Phym kept squirming as Claire kept giggling and tickling her in her hold.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds, she finally stopped.</p>
<p>Then they eventually finished drying, and Claire dressed back before watching Phym wear her clothes again.</p>
<p><em> ‘Wow, her clothes attached back to her just like that?’ </em> Claire's eyes widened as she finished wearing them.</p>
<p>“OK, let’s brush our teeth.”</p>
<p>“Okay..,” Phym replied.</p>
<p>Claire pulled a pair of toothbrushes out of her bag, and applied toothpaste on them. They both leaned on the sink, and started brushing. While halfway through, Claire glanced at Phym and noticed that she is in the same phase as her, and once Claire started brushing the other side of her teeth, Phym also followed. Claire giggled, and stroked Phym’s head before they finished, and mouthwashed. </p>
<p>Phym sure liked mimicking others...</p>
<p>“That’s done,” Claire smiled and took Phym’s toothbrush before she washed them. “Time for bed.”</p>
<p>“Okay..,” Phym smiled, showing her cute fangs again, and Claire slightly smiled, starting to get used to seeing it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in the Female Cabin.</p>
<p>“Alright, I guess it’s our turn to shower then,” Misha said. “So, how was your bath with mommy?”</p>
<p>“Fun,” Phym smiled. “She taught me how to clean myself.”</p>
<p>Then Misha and Lulu giggled before they left their room to shower, and then Claire and Phym settled together in her bed.</p>
<p>As usual, Phym nuzzled on Claire’s chest, and she almost gasped, but stroked her head anyway.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Phym,” Claire stroke her head one more time.</p>
<p>“Goodnight..mommy,” Phym yawned before she fell asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning.</p>
<p>Claire slowly opened her eyes, and thought Phym would have snuck away from her by then, so she nudged her arms to feel if she was still with her. Much to her pleasant surprise, Phym did not sneak off this time, and was still sound asleep and cuddled with her. Claire smiled, finally realizing that Phym learned to listen to others, or she would not forgive her if she snuck off from her again for the third time. She looked at the clock, and it is 7:00 AM which is the time for her to get up, get dressed, and do a morning check for Jerad.</p>
<p>“Phym..?” Claire whispered while nudging her. “Phym? Time to wake up. We have to check on daddy.”</p>
<p>“Nn..,” Phym moaned before making a big yawn. “Good..morning, mommy.”</p>
<p>Claire smiled, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Mm..,” Phym groggily nodded.</p>
<p>“Good, let’s go see daddy,” Claire whispered.</p>
<p>“Okay..,” Phym yawned again before Claire shifted herself from her bed, and started dressing up. Phym sat up, and rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>“First, let’s do our morning wash,” Claire said after she finished dressing, and then looked around the room and noticed that both Misha and Lulu are gone. Though it is Hugo and Misha’s turn to cook today, Claire figured that Lulu also decided to be up early to help and teach them how to cook, and after a few minutes, the two left the cabin.</p>
<p>After they did their morning wash, Claire made sure Phym properly washed her face before they finished in the bathroom, and they headed to the Medical Ward to check Jerad’s condition.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>Claire grabbed her medical equipment, and began his vital checks. To her surprise, Phym turned the screen on.</p>
<p>“He OK..mommy?” Phym excitedly asked.</p>
<p>Claire smiled, <em> ‘She's even starting to learn how the equipment here works, but I just hope..she won't start thinking about sneaking bias factors out of here.’ </em></p>
<p>“Yes, he is perfectly OK.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Though, his vitals are fluctuating more than last night, I think he's going to wake up soon. I'll let everyone know.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you excited?” Claire smiled again.</p>
<p>“Yeah..I can't..wait for daddy to wakey,” Phym grinned.</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Claire kept her smile. “Let's go eat breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Phym enthusiastically nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Galley.</p>
<p>As Claire thought, they found Lulu, Hugo, and Misha cooking together, but Zeke is not there yet. He was probably still asleep.</p>
<p>“Good morning, everyone,” Claire greeted.</p>
<p>“Good..morning,” Phym waved.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Everyone greeted back.</p>
<p>“So, how's my brother?” Misha asked.</p>
<p>“His vitals are still within good tolerance, but..,” Claire paused. “They're fluctuating more than last night. He might finally wake up today..”</p>
<p>“Really..?” Misha raised her eyes with interest.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hugo also raised his eyes before smiling. “I guess we should stay in the ward after breakfast to welcome him back.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Lulu nodded.</p>
<p>Then Zeke and Keith entered.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys.” Zeke greeted them. “Good morning. Ready for another big day.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Hugo replied. “Jerad might wake up soon, so you might want to stick around with us.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Zeke grinned. “Gotta give him a welcome back party, then.”</p>
<p>“I'll have to sit this one out,” Keith murmured. “But please give him my ‘welcome back’ for me once he does. I'll have to get the engine test runs finished as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Hugo nodded. “Alright, breakfast is ready so let's eat everyone.”</p>
<p>Then Hilda, and the rest arrive.</p>
<p>“Oh, my. Am I a little late?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>“Oh no, not at all,” Hugo shook his head. “We just finished cooking, actually.”</p>
<p>“Glad we made it in time,” Amy smiled.</p>
<p>“Haha, perfect timing,” Ricardo commented before everyone sat down.</p>
<p>After everyone got their serving.</p>
<p>“So, how is Jerad, Claire?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>“He is still stable,” Claire replied. “But his vital readings have been fluctuating more than last night, and I think he's going to be up soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hilda raised her eyes with interest. “Glad to hear that, and make sure to follow up with a check up to make sure he's completely okay. He might be nauseous after being asleep for a few days, and he might not be able to fight yet. Aragami attack is quite likely once the engine test run starts.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Claire nodded.</p>
<p>“We're ready for it at any time,” Hugo added. “We’ll be on standby to defend this ship.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hilda smiled. “I'm proud of your services so far.”</p>
<p>“We'll keep it up,” Hugo nodded.</p>
<p>“I'll crush any Aragami that comes our way,” Zeke flexed his arm.</p>
<p>“Haha, you kids are getting real pumped for this,” Ricardo commented. “I love that spirit.”</p>
<p>“I can't..wait to see daddy wakey,” Phym cheerfully said.</p>
<p>“Aww,” Misha cooed. “His little girl really wants to see her daddy.”</p>
<p>Then everyone chuckled.</p>
<p>“You'll see him up soon enough,” Hilda smiled. “He's a great man, so please be respectful to him, OK?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p>
<p>“Ok, let's get this cleaned up,” Hugo stood up. “So, Keith can start his final checks and log report before he can begin engine tests within two hours.”</p>
<p>“Amy?” Hilda turned to her. “Please make sure to support Keith on this test, and warn him of any potential mishaps. Also, keep a close eye on the resonance radar, and stay alert.” </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Amy nodded.</p>
<p>“And Misha?” Hilda turned to her. “Please recharge the resonance radar to maximum range once Amy takes station. We need to see as far as possible, and be proactive of any threats.”</p>
<p>“Understood, ma’am,” Misha nodded.</p>
<p>“And Ricardo, please be on standby for damage control in case a mishap happens,” Hilda instructed.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Ricardo sincerely nodded.</p>
<p>“Questions, everyone?” Hilda asked, and everyone shook their heads. “Ok, that's that. Let's get to work.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Medical Ward.</p>
<p>“So, here we are,” Hugo murmured. “We'll just have to wait here until things get started, and we also have to make sure he doesn't wake up alone and falls down, heh.”</p>
<p>“Hah, yeah,” Zeke said. “That's something he would do.”</p>
<p>Then Misha entered the room after recharging their resonance radar.</p>
<p>“I'm back,” Misha waved at everyone. “So, how is he right now?”</p>
<p>“He's alright,” Claire nodded.</p>
<p>“Heehee, can't wait to see your boyfriend wake up?” Zeke grinned. “Just don't tearfully glomp him once he’s up, OK?”</p>
<p>“Ugh! Be quiet!” Claire berated him.</p>
<p>Then everyone chuckled with Hugo also shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Guys, now is not the time, OK?” Hugo smiled.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait..for daddy..to wakey,” Phym cheerfully said.</p>
<p>“Ngh…”</p>
<p>Phym suddenly turned to Jerad who was groaning, and then everyone looked at him. She started slowly waving her hand in front of him, and then Jerad groaned again before he slowly opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Phym jumped back with astonishment.</p>
<p>“Haha, there he is, finally.” Zeke grinned. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!”</p>
<p>“Ggh,” Jerad grunted, and struggled to sit up.</p>
<p>“Be careful,” Claire quickly held him so he would not lose his balance.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ve been asleep for three days now,” Zeke said.</p>
<p>Jerad raised his eyes, “W-what? Ugh!” Then he held his head, “I feel..a bit heavy.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘And I thought I was dead.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t push yourself, OK?” Then Claire held her earpiece, “Ma’am, ma’am?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Claire?” Hilda responded on her radio.</p>
<p>“Jerad is awake now,” Claire smiled, feeling her heart swell.</p>
<p>“Understood, we’re on our way,” Hilda replied.</p>
<p>Hugo walked up to him, and chuckled, “You’re finally awake, buddy. Why did you have to worry me like that?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m so glad you’re finally awake, brother!” Misha almost sobbed.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Jerad murmured. “I was saving a girl's life, and then…” He turned to Phym, who was beaming a smile.</p>
<p>“She saved your life,” Hugo explained. “But I’ll explain that later.”</p>
<p>“D-D-Daddy! You finally wakey,” Then Phym latched on him with a tight hug, and snuggled.</p>
<p>“Huh?!” Jerad’s eyes widened, and felt nauseous again, but nevertheless hugged her back with one arm.</p>
<p>“You..saved..me!” Phym continued to snuggle him. “Thank you..daddy!”</p>
<p>“Ah..so you’re that girl,” Jerad faintly smiled. “But..why do you call me daddy?</p>
<p>“Uncle made me..call you daddy..so you daddy!” Phym enthusiastically replied.</p>
<p>“What..?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Uncle..?”</p>
<p>“Uh oh..,” Hugo and Misha looked away, and Zeke started holding himself from laughing. Claire embarrassingly looked away, and Lulu sighed. </p>
<p>Jerad glanced at each of them and sighed, closing his eyes, “OK, guys...What happened while I was knocked out?”</p>
<p>Zeke finally released his laugh, “It’s quite a long story, man. While you’re asleep, Phym had a habit of sneaking away from Claire’s bed every morning, and always snuggled with you, so Hugo had her call you ‘daddy’.”</p>
<p>“Snuggling with me..?” Jerad looked at her who was still hugging him, quite shocked that she has been occasionally sleeping with him all this time. “Phym..that’s your name, huh? It's pretty cute.”</p>
<p>“Mommy..name..me,” Phym murmured in his chest.</p>
<p>“Mommy..?” Jerad widened his eyes, and looked at everyone for answers. He also saw Claire shyly looking away, clearly blushing.</p>
<p>“D-don’t tell me…”</p>
<p>Then Hugo and Misha finally laughed.</p>
<p>“Hey, that part wasn’t from me, OK?” Hugo grinned. “Hilda thought of an idea of Phym having a mom, and then your sister made Claire her mommy since she always took care of her after we had her call you ‘daddy’.”</p>
<p>“Oooh,” Claire angrily groaned, and her face was visibly red, glaring at the two who were still laughing.</p>
<p>“And you're pointing fingers when you're the one who made her call me auntie?! Serves you right...Uncle!” Misha pouted at Hugo, not caring about the meaning anymore.</p>
<p>“Auntie, huh..? Heh, seriously, guys?” Jerad held his head. “And you, too, sis?”</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong with that?” Misha gleed. “You could be a good daddy, you know?”</p>
<p>“Um, well..,” Jerad started frowning, and turned to Phym.</p>
<p>“Phym, listen..,” Jerad gave her a pained look. “I don’t think..I can be your daddy, OK? We can still play together from time to time, but I don’t think-.”</p>
<p>“No..daddy..?” Phym’s eyes widened. “C-Cannot be..daddy..?”</p>
<p>After staring at her for a few seconds, Jerad can see tears forming in her eyes. He realized that just as he saved her life, and she also saved his, he had to pay her back, somehow. Making her cry is something he definitely would not want to do.</p>
<p>Then Hugo grimaced, <em> ‘I knew it…’ </em></p>
<p>But to his surprise, he saw Jerad hug Phym again.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry…” Jerad whispered to her. “I must have been still dazed when I said this..but I meant that I can be your daddy, OK?”</p>
<p>“Really..?” Phym smiled in his embrace.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded, and started stroking her head. “Just..call me daddy from now on, OK?”</p>
<p>“Then..I'm..so happy,” Phym nuzzled on his chest.</p>
<p>Then Hugo walked up to him while Jerad kept his embrace with Phym before he looked up.</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it too much, OK?” Hugo smiled. “No one here has been a dad yet, and someday, we all have to start somewhere.”</p>
<p>“You can do it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Misha stood beside Hugo. “You're not bad with kids at all, so I’m sure you’ll do fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh..yeah..,” Jerad slowly nodded. </p>
<p>Then Hilda, Amy, and Ricardo finally entered the room.</p>
<p>“Good to see you finally awake,” Hilda smiled. “How are you feeling?</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Jerad replied. “Just a little dazed, that’s all…”</p>
<p>“Oh, man. I must have missed the main event,” Ricardo laughed.</p>
<p>Amy giggled, “Looks like you have quite a fanclub now.”</p>
<p>Seeing him still embracing Phym, Hilda giggled, “Looks like she quickly took a liking to you, isn't she?”</p>
<p>Jerad chuckled, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I like..daddy..so much,” Phym murmured before everyone giggled.</p>
<p>Feeling that hunger is starting to take its toll, Jerad suddenly wanted a meal. After all, he has not eaten for a few days, and perhaps, this is a good start for him to spend time, and get to know her.</p>
<p>“I'm starving..,” Jerad murmured before releasing his hug from Phym and faintly smiled, “Did you already eat? Daddy is hungry right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me..hungry again,” Phym cheerfully replied. “I want to eat..with daddy.”</p>
<p>“Then let's eat together,” Jerad chuckled.</p>
<p>Claire giggled, “We saved some food from our last meal for you, just in case.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks,” Jerad nodded, and then patted Phym’s head again. Phym smiled back, seeing her daddy’s warm smile for the first time.</p>
<p>“Heh, like I said earlier, I know he can do it, right?” Hugo whispered. “And look at him now, he’s already acting like a dad, hehe.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Misha whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here it is,” Claire set the wrapped dish on the table, and unwrapped it.</p><p>“Ooh, I'm starving just by looking at it,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Your sister, Hugo, and Lulu cooked it this morning,” Claire smiled. “Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad smiled back.</p><p>“And here's for you, too, Phym,” Claire also served a wrapped meal to her, smiling.</p><p>“Thank you, mommy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, <em> ‘Mommy, huh..?’ </em></p><p>Then he grabbed a spoon, and took his first bite. Just as he expected, the food tasted good.</p><p>“It’s great,” Jerad complimented. “I already missed eating.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “I bet you do.”</p><p>Then Jerad glanced at Phym who had not taken a bite yet.</p><p>“You're not eating yet..?” Jerad asked with bewilderment.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym shook her head.</p><p>“I thought you're hungry,” Jerad said before he took her spoon, and scooped a piece of food. “It’s good. Try it.” </p><p>Then he smiled. However, Phym looked away from the spoon.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad puzzledly stared at her.</p><p>Claire sighed, <em> ‘Goodness. I wish I could've explained this to him earlier…’ </em></p><p>Then she pulled an ampule out of her pouch, and knowing what that is, Jerad's eyes widened.</p><p>“Huh? Claire, what are you-?”</p><p>“I'll explain later,” Claire whispered.</p><p>“...OK,” Jerad hesitantly nodded before he watched her drop a few doses on her food, and stirred them together. If he was not too hungry, he would have lost his appetite.</p><p>“Yeah..,” Hugo whispered, and sat beside him. “Phym has an odd taste, but this is the only way to get her to eat.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad glanced back at the two as he watched Claire serve Phym a spoonful of food.</p><p>“Here it is, Phym,” Claire held her spoon while having her left hand below to prevent a possible spill. “Eat up.”</p><p>This time, Phym unhesitatingly bit the food, “Mmm.”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad kept staring in awe.</p><p>“Just bear with this for now, OK?” Misha said. “But Claire has been teaching her how to eat without it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded before turning to Phym. “So, how is it?”</p><p>“Love it, daddy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Jerad chuckled before he continued eating, and finished his meal, still feeling a bit of unrest of Phym's oddities.</p><p>Once they finished, they decided to clean the table.</p><p>“I'll wash our dishes,” Jerad volunteered. “I haven't been helping you guys for the past 3 days, so I want to make this up, at least.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Claire raised her eyes. “You're still feeling a bit weary, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “But this won't bother me much. Plus, it's not a lot anyway.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded, but seeing this as a chance to talk to him further about Phym, she also decided to volunteer.</p><p>“Then, I'll also help out,” Claire said. “Plus, I need to do another medical check up on you.</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“I want..to help out, too,” Phym suddenly spoke behind them.</p><p>The two of them chuckled, and glanced at each other before smiling. This may be a lost chance for Claire, but there is still a medical check she can do for him, and will have to find a way to distract Phym for the time being.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Jerad smiled at her before the three started washing dishes together, and after watching Phym dry a few dishes.</p><p>“You're already familiar with this,” Jerad smiled. “You’ve been helping everyone, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym smiled back before wiping the last plate, and stored it on a shelf. “Mommy, auntie, and uncle... taught me how to..work.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire laughed.</p><p><em> ‘Misha as her auntie,’ </em> Jerad thought.</p><p>“You're doing great,” Jerad smiled again, and patted her head. “You're a good girl.”</p><p>“Hee hee,” Phym giggled, enjoying his headpat. </p><p>“We're finished,” Jerad dried his sponge, and laid it on a sink.</p><p>“Let's finish another medical check,” Claire said. “I just want to make sure you're really alright, and hopefully this is the last one for this.”</p><p>“Heh, that's fine,” Jerad shook his head. “I'm getting used to it, anyway.”</p><p>“I don't know if I should look at that as a good thing or a bad thing..,” Claire slightly pouted.</p><p>“Up to you,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Ooh,” Claire pouted harder.</p><p>Phym giggled before Jerad and Claire also did.</p><p>“Hey guys, we just finished,” Hugo peeked into the kitchen. “We'll be in the lobby afterwards, just so you know.”</p><p>“Alright,” Claire nodded before Hugo and others left, and then she turned to Phym.</p><p>“OK, Phym,” Claire held her shoulder. “I'll bring you to the lobby so you can play with everyone while I do a medical check up with daddy.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad faintly chuckled, still trying to get used to being called, and addressed as Phym's daddy.</p><p>“And I'll also bring you a new book to read together,” Claire finished.</p><p>“We..reading a story?” Phym excitedly asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire smiled. “So, behave yourself, OK?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded with a smile. “I'll..be a good girl.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire laughed.</p><p>“You’re already a good girl,” Jerad smiled, and patted her head. “But, keep it up, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded again.</p><p>Then they left the galley, and headed for the lobby. Once they entered the lobby, they found everyone playing poker.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Misha greeted them. “Wanna join in?”</p><p>“I wanna play,” Phym excitedly jumped.</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Playing poker? Does she-?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “You'll be surprised…But don't worry, we always play ‘safe’ poker with her. I'll tell you more later.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad slowly nodded, becoming more curious about her.</p><p>“Let's head to the Medical Ward now so we can finish this, and then you get to spend more time with Phym,” Claire suggested.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p>“Phym, enjoy yourself, OK?” Claire held her cheek.</p><p>“I will,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“We'll be back,” Jerad added.</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Phym replied. “I want..to play with you.”</p><p>“I will,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>Then they left the lobby, and headed to the Medical Ward. </p><p>While walking together, Jerad chuckled, “She seems pretty energetic.”</p><p>“She is,” Claire replied before entering the elevator. “And a very curious one at that.”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad murmured before he entered the elevator with her. “That kinda explains why she knows so much.”</p><p>“There's also that,” Claire added. “She learned incredibly fast, and even learned to play poker after watching us play once, and won every time.”</p><p>“Whoa,” Jerad murmured with awe.</p><p>Then Claire paused, “And I'm sorry for letting her play it. I was against it since she's just a child, but everyone insisted, so…”</p><p>“That should be OK,” Jerad shook his head. “As long as it doesn't involve money, and plus, the three kids also played with us back in prison with the same rule.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled before the elevator opened, and they entered the Laboratory Block. </p><p>Claire continued on.</p><p>“Shortly after she saved you and you were carried into the Medical Ward, I learned that she can't speak, but she already picked up a few words from Hugo and everyone.”</p><p>“Like during that time..he was begging me to live?” Jerad could almost let out a chuckle, but held back because it could be a serious topic for her. He also remembered that Claire was almost crying right before he fell unconscious.</p><p>“...Yes,” Claire murmured. “Phym is an incredibly smart girl. She also already knew what they meant, and occasionally nudged you while you're in a coma while repeating those words…”</p><p>Then Claire suddenly stopped in front of the Medical Ward door, remembering Hugo and Misha's conversation yesterday before she clenched her hands.</p><p>“Jerad, just for the note, but please don't do anything crazy again,” Claire almost sobbed, and not daring to look at him. “I..Everyone, including Phym has been worried about you. You won't make anyone happy by dying, you know? If you do that again...I’m going to get really mad..and Phym also needs her daddy.”</p><p>Jerad paused for a few seconds before he frowned, “...Alright.”</p><p>“As long as you fully understand..,” Claire firmly replied before she took a deep breath. “Alright, let's go on with the check up..and we have more to talk about.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad murmured before they both entered the room. Claire opened a shelf and handed him a medical band, and he quickly wore on his left wrist. She turned the screen on, and after a few seconds, indications started displaying.</p><p>“Hmm,” Claire stared at the screen for a few more seconds to ensure correct reading before she smiled.</p><p>“Bias factor balance and metabolism are stable..for the time being at least.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Time being? OK.”</p><p>“But I think you'll be fine at this point,” Claire said. “But how are you feeling so far?”</p><p>“Still a bit dazed,” Jerad hated to admit it. “But I'm feeling a bit better now.”</p><p>“Good,” Then Claire rolled a seat, and sat in front of him. “Phym really did patch you up.”</p><p>“I wanted to ask about that,” Jerad checked his back where he was bitten before he leaned forward. He decided to check this out more later.“...So, how did she?”</p><p>“Phym..has strange healing powers,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyes with intrigue.</p><p>“To be able to heal you after being devoured by an Ashborn, something about her is definitely not human,” Claire said. “She is inhumanly smart, and adds to it that she has a weird diet.”</p><p>“Oh, that,” Jerad murmured. “I'd like to know more about that part. Dropping bias factor on her food did irk me a bit.”</p><p>“At first, we could not get her to eat,” Claire continued explaining. “She was clearly hungry, but we tried to get her to eat many times, and kept refusing like the one you saw this morning. She wouldn't even eat Lulu’s most tasty dish.”</p><p>“That gets more interesting..,” Jerad commented.</p><p>“We decided to save her meal for later that night in case she becomes desperately hungry, but not even that's enough to get her to, but…”</p><p>Then Claire leaned back, “We just happened to finally figure it out when an accident happened.”</p><p>“An accident?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “We were trying to refill your armlets with bias factor, and Zeke tripped and spilled them on her food.”</p><p>“Zeke?” Jerad narrowed his eyes. “What the hell was he doing with them?”</p><p>“Well,” Claire grinned. “He was going to try injecting them on you himself, buut Hugo jokingly told him that you'll suddenly wake up and strangle him, if he does.”</p><p>Then the two laughed.</p><p>“And that's when he tripped and spilled them on Phym’s plate,” Claire finished. “You should see Lulu’s face at that time.”</p><p>Then she giggled, “But we’ll get to that later.”</p><p>“That clumsy bastard..,” Jerad snorted. “I'm surely glad Hugo told him that, because he was half right. Jeez, he is a bit insufferable whenever he brags, and then ends up failing miserably. Like that time we all tried the resonance radar when we just came here? That clown…”</p><p>Then Claire laughed, “Oh, please don't be like that. I've been wondering for a while now, but do you hate him that much?”</p><p>“Not...exactly,” Jerad plainly smiled. “He's a good guy, but his cockiness irritates me, sometimes. We never butted heads with each other or anything, let alone got into heated arguments, but we did casually bickered time to time.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “I see. And that resonance radar part. Can you..tell me what happened?”</p><p>“Oh, that one was hilarious,” Jerad sat back. “It was when the owner recently took us in, and she needed a new navigator. Zeke decided to be a hotshot by volunteering first, and he tried soo hard on it, screaming his guts out and all...until Amy told him that he only covered 2 miles. Two miles, haha. Then Misha and I almost died from laughing.”</p><p>“You two..are cruel,” Claire almost giggled.</p><p>“I think he got what he deserved,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“And this is how Misha became a new navigator,” Claire finished.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad leaned forward. “And she was amazing at that, and even covered farther than 100 miles, as you may have already seen in the radar. And jeez, during that time, I almost thought she was gonna blow that thing up.”</p><p>Claire laughed, “And you can also do that, right?”</p><p>“I'm sure I can,” Jerad replied. “We're both born with high resonance, but it's just not my type of thing. I did tell them that I'll do it for her, if I have to.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire smiled. “Anyway, continuing on where we left off, after Zeke dropped that ampule, I quickly snatched it off to stop it from spilling more on Phym's food, but that attracted her attention.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad raised his eyes before Claire continued on.</p><p>“She just sniffed it, and then quickly ate the whole meal. She left nothing on that plate.”</p><p>“Huh, really,” Jerad leaned back. “She really is a weird girl, and definitely not human at all.”</p><p>“But, please don't treat her differently for this,” Claire begged. “Outside of that, she completely behaves like a child who needs constant affection from others...especially us.”</p><p>“Don't worry about it,” Jerad shook his head, smiling. “She's still a kid like those other three to me.”</p><p>“I've also been trying to teach her to eat human food by dropping less doses each time,” Claire said. “It's having little success so far, but it's definitely working.”</p><p>“I'll also try finding a way,” Jerad sat back before he held his chin. “Let's see. If Phym can eat human food all the same with less bias factor mixed in them, then she can definitely learn to eat without it…”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad raised his eyes. “Candy. I’ll try to get her to eat one of those. Kids like sweets.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire also raised her eyes. “I should have thought of that earlier. You're right.”</p><p>“But...being from that..kind of life, how did you know this?” Claire reluctantly asked. “I'm sorry for asking…if it's uncomfortable to you.”</p><p>“It's OK. I used to scrounge candies for those three time to time,” Jerad murmured. “One day, we got really hungry because those bastards didn't feed us for a few days, so whenever the four of us went on a mission, we started scavenging food in wrecked grocery stores, including snacks. Then we snuck them back to our cells, and hid them until late night when we shared them with the kids. Their favorite ones were candies, usually sweet ones.”</p><p>“You guys are truly kind,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“But we couldn't eat all the food we got, though,” Jerad continued on. “We had to make sure they weren't contaminated by the ash, so we generally picked the ones that were still sealed. Fully wrapped foods, and if we're lucky enough, canned foods. I made sure all the hard candies I got for those three were completely sealed before I gave them.”</p><p>“You're very considerate,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“I just can't let them down,” Jerad murmured. “Living in these tough times together, it's always the younger ones that suffer more.”</p><p>“...You're right,” Claire slowly nodded.</p><p>“But with that being said, I'll buy her a pack or two later,” Jerad smiled. “But, don't tell her. I'll take care of it.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“So, is there anything else you've been doing to her?” Jerad asked. “I just wanted to be on the same page.”</p><p>“I've been reading kid’s books with her so she can learn to read and speak,” Claire said.</p><p>“Whoa, I had no idea you like reading,” Jerad smiled. “A bookworm, are you?”</p><p>“Hey!” Claire pouted at him. “I loved reading since</p><p>I was a little girl…”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh, goodness. Dad used to call me the same thing.’ </em>
</p><p>“Well, not saying it's bad,” Jerad apologetically replied.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Reading kids’ books for Phym? Mom used to do that to me and Misha when we're both small, and no wonder she pinned that on you. Damn that sister of mine…’ </em>
</p><p>“And where do you get these books from?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“The owner has quite a lot of them in her office,” Claire replied.</p><p>“I see,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “You're reading books for her, too?”</p><p>“I suppose..,” Jerad replied. “I think she wanted me to.”</p><p>“That's sweet,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Uh..yeah,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p>“So now, about Lulu, but have you seen her get so angry before?” Claire grinned.</p><p>“Nope, but I'm not sure if I’d want to see it,” Jerad also grinned. “I will confess that she scares me, sometimes.”</p><p>“When Zeke dropped that ampule on Phym's food that she made,” Claire started giggling. “She made a long face before she literally yelled at Zeke, and he was very sorry for her. It was funny.”</p><p>“Serves him right,” Jerad murmured before they both laughed, and after they finished.</p><p>“I figured she would have a lot of pride in her cooking,” Jerad commented. “She was always careful about cooking.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hm, I wonder if Zeke is having this thing for her. He seemed a bit too comfortable with her, and I haven't forgotten that he was worried about her when we just got her in here. Heh, if he does, I'll start egging his ass for it but I'll keep watching him for now.’ </em>
</p><p>“Jerad..?” Claire called him. “You're smiling a bit. What were you thinking..?”</p><p>Then he slightly shook his head, “No, it's nothing…”</p><p>“Hmph,” Claire pouted. “Dozing off while we're in a conversation? That's rude, you know?”</p><p>“Sorry..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Anyway, she's been helping and teaching us how to cook while you're recovering,” Claire finished.</p><p>“Looks like I'll have to do some catching up then,” Jerad frowned a bit.</p><p>“You'll be fine,” Claire assured him. “You do learn quite fast at cooking.”</p><p>“I..guess you're right,” Jerad shyly said.</p><p>“Also, I've been teaching Phym how to brush her teeth, and wash herself,” Claire said.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad raised his eyes. “You two have been bathing together, huh?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Claire embarrassingly stuttered. “Aand one thing, but she seems pretty sensitive to tickles.”</p><p>Then she giggled.</p><p>“Heh, really?” Jerad gave her a mischievous grin.</p><p>Then Claire slightly tilted her head to the side, “...And what are you thinking this time?”</p><p>“Nothing bad,” Jerad kept his grin.</p><p>“Spill it,” Claire demanded, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Attention all crew. Attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We are conducting engine test runs on Engine 1 and 2.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds, please stand by for defense against any potential threats.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We are conducting engine test runs on Engine 1 and 2.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds, please stand by for defense against any potential threats.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>“Think about it,” Jerad turned back to Claire. “This ship has been stopped since that Ashborn attack, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “Hugo, Ricardo, Zeke, and Keith worked hard to fix everything.”</p><p>“I must have missed a lot..,” Jerad frowned a bit.</p><p>“Don't worry about it,” Claire smiled. “They're fine.”</p><p>“Must have been a great time for Keith,” Jerad commented. “That's his moment to shine.”</p><p>“He sure did,” Claire nodded, and smiled.</p><p>“And..,” Jerad looked to his side. “Did you get any Aragami attacks?”</p><p>“We had one,” Claire replied. “But we pushed them back.”</p><p>“Huh, nice,” Jerad slightly smiled. “I bet you held your own out there.”</p><p>“...U-um, yeah,” Claire shyly looked away. “I think I did well out there.”</p><p>“I'd like to see it next time we go out on a mission together, then,” Jerad snickered.</p><p>“A-ah, OK..,” Claire stuttered. “But..I'm still not as good as you. Jeez…”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “You'll get there.”</p><p>
  <em>"Attention all crew. Attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We are now conducting a test on Engine 1.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Initiating the start up process.” </em>
</p><p>Then after a few seconds, they felt faint rumbling on the deck, and then heard an engine started humming up.</p><p>“Anyway, let's get a book for her before we head back to the lobby,” Jerad suggested. “Phym is probably starting to worry about us.”</p><p>“Hm,” Claire mused.</p><p>“What's wrong?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Considering what's going on now, I don't think we should disturb the owner in her office right now,” Claire replied.</p><p>“You're right..,” Jerad murmured. “We can try again tonight when things settle down, and I don't think she'll be disappointed, anyway. She's probably having a lot of fun right now.”</p><p>“I agree,” Claire nodded. “Oh, one more thing about her.”</p><p>“What is it?” Jerad curiously asked.</p><p>“Phym is also very shy,” Claire said. “It took her some effort to finally warm up to everyone here, but I still think she doesn't know how to interact with strangers.”</p><p>“That's probably for the best,” Jerad nodded. “That way, it's easier for us to make sure she won't end up with bad people, and that's probably one of her good traits.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “It's nice to see you think optimistically for a while.”</p><p>“O-oh..OK,” Jerad stuttered. “...You've also been smiling a lot recently. Going as far as even telling me funny stories of other people, hehe.”</p><p>“Hey!” Claire pouted.</p><p>“Just being fair,” Jerad smiled.</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“Mommy, Daddy,” Phym called as soon as the two entered the room. “I’ve win..all games, hee hee.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Good. Lemme see your cards.”</p><p>Then she passed her five cards to him before Jerad raised his eyes, “A straight flush? I don't think any of us have ever reached this high yet.”</p><p>“Hee hee,” Phym giggled again. “I'm good..right?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad patted her head. “Good playing.”</p><p>“What took you two so long?” Zeke asked, grinning. “What did you two do in there?”</p><p>“...We just had a long talk, that's all,” Jerad grimaced, not impressed with Zeke's suggestive gesture.</p><p>Then the three sat on a couch before Phym sat on his lap.</p><p>“Whoa, hey,” Jerad let out a small laugh while she looked at him, and held her shoulder.</p><p>“What you talk about, daddy?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Well, mommy and I talked about how good girl you are.”</p><p>Claire suddenly felt hot, <em> ‘For him to address me that so casually...Ooh!’ </em></p><p>Phym gasped, “R-really? I'm good girl?”</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded with a grin. “Since I said so.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym hugged him.</p><p>“Aww, you're such a cute daddy, brother,” Misha teasingly cooed.</p><p>“Heh, well, it's something I'll have to get used to,” Jerad replied before he released his hug. “Phym, there is something I want you to try.”</p><p>“Hm?” Phym raised her eyes with curiosity which made Jerad smile. </p><p>“Have you tried eating candy?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Can..dee?” Phym poked her chin with her index finger. “What's...can-dee?”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “I'm sure you'll like it.”</p><p>“Good, can-dee?” Phym started looking excited.</p><p>“Mhm,” Jerad nodded. “Come. Daddy will buy you some.”</p><p>“Okay!” Phym hopped off his lap before Jerad stood up, and headed for Faith’s store. Everyone quietly watched.</p><p>“Just..what is he up to..?” Zeke asked, not understanding Jerad’s sudden offer to her.</p><p>“Beats me,” Hugo rubbed his nose. “But whatever it is, it can't be something bad.”</p><p>“We talked about this during his check up,” Claire said. “I told him everything that's been going on with Phym, and he said he'll find a way to get her to eat without mixing a dose in them by making her eat candy.”</p><p>“Ooh, that's interesting,” Misha whispered. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded in agreement. “It's crafty, I’d say.”</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>“Hey, Faith,” Jerad waved at her. </p><p>“Oh, good to see you, again,” Faith smiled. “But it's been a while. Where have you been?”</p><p>“I was knocked out for 3 days..,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“Oh, from that Ashborn?” Faith raised her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. </p><p>“Ooh, I thought I was a goner at that time,” Faith chuckled. “But you guys saved the day again. Thanks.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Jerad shyly scratched his head. “So, do you sell any candies?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Faith smiled. “I got them bunched over here. Have a look…And who's that cute adorable one?”</p><p>“She's Phym,” Jerad answered. “I'm actually buying for her.”</p><p>“Can-dee,” Phym excitedly said. “I wanna..try can-dees, daddy!”</p><p>“Phym,” Jerad gave her a slight glare. “You have to learn to wait, OK? Patience is part of being a good girl.”</p><p>“I'm...sorry,” Phym frowned.</p><p>Jerad chuckled before he smiled and patted her head, “It's OK. I'll still buy you candy, but this is daddy's first lesson to you, and you better remember it. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes..daddy,” Phym slowly nodded. </p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“She's...your daughter? You had one at such a young age?” Faith widened her eyes.</p><p>Not wanting Phym to hear his response, Jerad quietly shook his head to her, and blankly spoke ‘adopted’ to her. Luckily, Faith understood.</p><p>“Ohh,” Faith smiled. “She's quite an adorable one, though. Hello, Phym.”</p><p>“Ah!” Phym hid behind him while Faith paused. “Is..something wrong?”</p><p><em> ‘It's just as Claire said,’ </em> Jerad mused. “Don't be scared. She won't hurt you, and she has candies.”</p><p>“Um,” Phym started peeking out from him while Faith smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I have candies for you,” Faith turned around and grabbed two small bags. “This one is sweet, and this one is sour. Which one you like?”</p><p>“I'll buy both,” Jerad answered.</p><p>“You got it, then,” Faith handed him the bag before Jerad paid her. </p><p>“Need anything else?” Faith smiled.</p><p>“We good for now,” Jerad replied. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You two have a good day,” Faith laid back on her lounge chair. “Come back if anything new strikes your fancy again.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad waved, and held Phym's hand. “Let's go back.”</p><p>“Can-dee, I wanna try can-dee!” Phym excitedly said, not being able to hold it anymore.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “You'll try them soon enough. Just wait a bit.”</p><p>They eventually reached the lounge area where everyone waited for them.</p><p>“You bought quite a handful,” Claire said before the two sat beside her.</p><p>“I want her to try a couple of flavors,” Jerad smirked before he opened both bags, and took one individually wrapped candy from each.</p><p>“Ready, Phym?” Jerad smiled before tearing the wrap off. “Here, try this one.”</p><p>Then Phym sniffed the candy he was holding before she groaned in disappointment, and sat back.</p><p>Jerad snickered, “You're not going to smell a thing from this, Phym. The only way for you to know for sure is to eat, and see if it tastes good. Daddy will never have you eat anything that is bad for you.”</p><p>“But..,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Ooh, this is getting kinda real,” Zeke whispered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “Never seen him act like that before, but for some reason, it's still...feels like him.”</p><p>“A bit out of character of him,” Misha whispered. “But I agree.”</p><p>“Let's keep quietly watching and see what happens,” Hugo whispered before Zeke, Lulu, and Misha nodded.</p><p>“It's OK, Phym,” Claire put her arm around her shoulder. “Daddy won't give you anything bad. Just try it, OK?”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym slowly took the candy from Jerad, and stared at it.</p><p>“You can lick it first before you can eat it for a start,” Jerad smiled. “If you like it, just eat it.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded before she put the candy inside her mouth, and as soon as she laid it in her tongue, her eyes widened and she closed her mouth.</p><p>“Mmm,” Phym finally smiled. “Can-dee, good.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “See? I knew you'd like it. Pretty sweet, huh?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded while chewing her candy.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “That was quite clever.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad murmured. “I know it was a bit manipulative, but…”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with that,” Hugo patted his shoulder. “You did it all for her own good.”</p><p>“...OK,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“That was..pretty crafty, brother,” Misha giggled.</p><p>“Heh, yeah. Claire told me everything that's been going on with her, and I thought this is the only way to give her that kind of push,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“Now I see why you took so long,” Misha replied.</p><p>“It was quite a long talk,” Jerad sat back. “But I'm not done yet. The real thing will be our next meal.”</p><p>“That's a sound plan,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“Daddy,” Phym nudged him. “I..want.. another one, please.”</p><p>“Sure, but I'll give you something a little different,” Jerad smiled before unwrapping another candy. “Try this one. It won't taste the same, but it's also good.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym took another candy from him, but right before she sniffed it.</p><p>“Ah,” Jerad stopped her. “Remember what I just told you, right?”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Phym murmured, and feeling more confident, she popped it in her mouth quicker than last time, but after a few seconds...</p><p>“Mmmm!” Phym's face twisted.</p><p>“How is it?” Jerad laughed.</p><p>“It's..It-!” Phym could not find the words to explain.</p><p>“Sour?” Jerad finished for her. “It's good, right?”</p><p>“Good..but like sweet better,” Phym replied, still struggling from the lingering sour taste.</p><p>“OK,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Engine 1 test satisfactory, and commencing shut down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Beginning test on Engine 2, and initiating the startup process.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>“Yes!” Zeke raised his arms up. “Our hard work is paying off.”</p><p>Then they heard Engine 2 start humming up.</p><p>“Good job,” Hugo said before he did an armlet bang with Zeke. “Ricardo and Keith doing their thing right now.”</p><p>“Nice work,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke put his hands on the back of his head, and laid back. “We poured a lot of sweat getting those babies running again, and now we'll see how this one will be.”</p><p>“I'm sure we got this,” Hugo said. “Engine 2 wasn't as bad.”</p><p>“Damn, I really wished I was there,” Jerad said. “Could've been of help.”</p><p>“We’re fine, don't worry,” Hugo smiled. “You interested in them?”</p><p>“...Maybe,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>Claire smiled, <em> ‘He's starting to show interest in other things. I hope he keeps this up.’ </em></p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>As Hilda ordered, Amy kept her close watch on the resonance radar, and gasped after seeing more red dots appearing around their location. They are approaching them in droves from the east, and no mistake, they are Aragami. Hordes of them.</p><p>Amy quickly tapped her headphone.</p><p>
  <em>“Repel boarders! Repel boarders!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aragami attack imminent, and are approaching from the east!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds on standby, assemble on the bridge immediately!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aragami attack imminent, and are approaching from the east!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All Hounds on standby, assemble on the bridge immediately!” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Back in the Lobby.</p><p>“Oh, crap!” Zeke stood from his couch. “Aragami attack just when we're almost done?”</p><p>“I saw this coming, somehow,” Hugo also stood up. “Let's go guys!”</p><p>Then the rest stood up, and started exiting the lobby, but right before Claire stopped right before she exited, she suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Jerad, you're still having a bit of nausea, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda,” Jerad replied. “But I have to help you, guys.”</p><p>“No..I-!” Claire paused, remembering Hugo and Misha's conversation about him, and not wanting to hurt his pride, she swallowed. “I can't let you fight right now. You're not in your best condition to!”</p><p>“But-!” Jerad gave her a pained look, but decided to digress. “Fine, but be careful out there, OK?”</p><p>“I will, and we'll be fine,” Claire told him. “Please look after Phym for us.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“And Phym,” Claire held her shoulder. “Stay with your daddy, and look after him, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled before Claire left.</p><p>Jerad stood still for a few moments before he felt Phym tug his hand, and he turned to her.</p><p>“Don't..worry, daddy,” Phym smiled. “Mommy..is strong, and she fought Aragami before. She OK.”</p><p>“Heh, right,” Jerad kneeled down to her, and patted her head. “You believe in her, huh?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym confidently nodded with a smile.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile on the bridge.</p><p>“What's going on, Amy?” Hugo asked while panting a bit.</p><p>“Multiple Aragami are approaching our vessel 5 miles away,” Amy replied. “There are only small ones so far, but there's a lot of them, and you’ve got to please push them back. We'll also continue the test operation.”</p><p>“We got this,” Hugo said. “Keep doing what you're doing while we drive them away.”</p><p>“You hear that, guys? Let's go!”</p><p>“Please be careful out there,” Hilda said. “I want all of you back here in one piece.”</p><p>“We will,” Hugo said before they scrambled out to grab their God Arcs, and head outside.</p><p>“Ricardo,” Hilda called him over the radio. “Be ready to open the dock for the Hounds, and they're already on their way outside.”</p><p>“Roger, ma’am,” Ricardo replied.</p><hr/><p>In the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>“Everyone geared up?” Hugo asked before he saw everyone nodded. “Good. Ricardo is already waiting for us. Let's move!”</p><p>“I'm ready for some ass kickin’!” Zeke grinned before he ran with everyone to the loading dock.</p><p>Once they reached the loading dock, they met Ricardo.</p><p>“All geared up, huh?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Alright, opening the anti-ash door,” Ricardo nodded before he pressed the green light switch, and the large door slowly started sliding up.</p><p>“You all be careful out there,” Ricardo said.</p><p>“We'll be back,” Hugo replied before the whole group ran outside, and then Ricardo pressed the red light switch. The large door started slowly sliding down.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>Jerad, and Phym walked together to watch the resonance radar.</p><p>“How's everyone?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“They're fighting outside right now, and they're OK so far,” Amy replied before she turned to Phym. “Hello, Phym.”</p><p>“Hello, Amy,” Phym smiled. </p><p>“How are you?” Amy smiled back.</p><p>“Daddy..gave me can-dee,” Phym replied. “And it taste good.”</p><p>Amy and Jerad chuckled. </p><p>“I bet,” Amy smiled.</p><p>While Amy and Phym continued talking, Jerad looked at the resonance radar, and then his smile slowly faded.</p><p><em> ‘There's a lot,’ </em> Jerad's eyes started widening. <em> ‘Can they handle all that? They're still coming.’ </em></p><hr/><p>Outside the Ash Crawler.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Hugo sliced an Ogretail, and turned to another two charging at him.</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>He sliced another two down, and then generated a long beam from his long blade, and swung widely at another three, slicing all of them in one swing. Already tiring out, Hugo turned to another one before someone behind it sliced it down.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Misha asked, also in Burst and panting. “They just..keep coming. There seems to be no end to them.”</p><p>“We gotta keep fighting,” Hugo replied, still recovering his breath. “Everyone including your brother..are counting on us.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha nodded. “And you, Claire?”</p><p>Claire just finished shooting two axe raiders down, and then bashed an Ogretail behind her before she shot it to death while it was still laying down.</p><p>“I'm fine here,” Claire kept her gun pointed at another group of approaching Aragami. “I'll cover you. Recover yourselves.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo readied his sword, and likewise Misha readied her scythe. Claire started shooting.</p><p>“HRAH!”</p><p>Zeke smashed an Axe Raider’s head flat on sand. “Lulu, how’re ya doing?”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Hyah!”</p><p>Lulu brought an Ogretail, and an Axe Raider simultaneously down.</p><p>“I'm doing fine,” Lulu breathed hard. “You?”</p><p>“I'm still holding up,” Zeke recovered his breath. “But there's so many of them, and this ain't fun anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we have to keep going,” Lulu murmured. “We have to protect this vessel..even with our lives.”</p><p>“I'm not gonna die here,” Zeke held his hammer. “Not until we're free.”</p><p>“Warning! Another horde of Aragami incoming!” Amy warned. “Group consists of a few medium Aragami.”</p><p>“What?!” Zeke cried. “Now with mediums?”</p><p>“Ngh!” Lulu grunted, feeling the ache and wear from both of her hands.</p><p>“Everyone, gather up,” Hugo said on the radio. “We have to stick together at this point.”</p><p>“Roger,” Lulu nodded. “Zeke, let's go.”</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke and Lulu ran to Hugo.</p><hr/><p>Back on the Bridge.</p><p>“There's more?” Jerad turned to Amy.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Amy replied.</p><p>“How long until this test is finished?” Jerad agitatedly asked.</p><p>“About 30 minutes,” Amy replied.</p><p><em> ‘No way!’ </em> Jerad thought. <em> ‘That's too damn long! Are they really gonna hold?!’ </em></p><p>He turned back to the resonance radar, and continued watching.</p><hr/><p>Back outside.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>With a loud clash, Hugo held his long blade against a Nemain’s arm, and as he watched the other arm was about to strike him.</p><p>“HIYAHH!”</p><p>Misha sliced its arm off, and Nemain flinched. And then she ferociously rushed in and struck its chest a few times before she sliced it in two through its shoulder.</p><p>“Hugo, are you OK?!” Misha worriedly asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine,” Hugo replied before he gasped. “Misha, behind you!”</p><p>Misha quickly turned around, and narrowly blocked Barbarius’ drill arm with her scythe.</p><p>“HAAAA!”</p><p>Hugo rushed in, and impaled the Aragami through its chest before it fell down.</p><p>Then Misha spotted a few more Ogretails rushing for them, and she desperately sliced them down with her extended scythe.</p><p>“That was damn close..,” Hugo murmured between his breaths.</p><p>“T-thanks..,” Misha barely murmured, still a bit shaken from that close call.</p><p>Meanwhile, Claire, Lulu, and Zeke were fighting another group.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Rrrah!”</p><p>Zeke bashed an Ogretail, and swung at another one. Lulu swiftly kept moving and slicing one small Aragami one after another, but stopped after a few strikes. Her fatigue is starting to catch up to her.</p><p>“Lulu, stay with me,” Zeke started firing his shotgun at more oncoming Aragami. “We’ll get through this, OK?”</p><p>“Claire.”</p><p>“Ngh!” Claire blocked Kongou’s fist, but already feeling tired, she could not hold against it any longer.</p><p>“You stupid bastard!” Zeke rushed in, and bashed the Aragami on its side. Kongou fell down, and taking advantage of this, Claire rushed in and jumped but it quickly recovered and swatted her off to the side.</p><p>“Auuughhh!” Claire rolled on the ground, and was not moving.</p><p>“Shit! Lulu, take care of her!” Zeke gripped his hammer. “I'll keep this monkey busy. Do it now!”</p><p>“Right,” Lulu ran to Claire while Zeke rushed against it.</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>Phym gasped, “Mommy!”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad suddenly turned, and saw her gazing at Amy. </p><p>“Claire? Claire?!” Amy cried. “Someone, please assist!”</p><p>“Claire?!” Jerad gasped. “Phym, what did you-.”</p><p>“I hear..mommy scream,” Phym murmured while shuddering a bit. “Mommy OK?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad’s eyes widened. “But how do you-.”</p><p>“Warning! Third wave of Aragami incoming,” Amy suddenly reported. “They will arrive in approximately 10 minutes.</p><p>“What?!” Jerad cried. He looked at the time displayed in the resonance radar, and only 10 minutes had passed. They still have 20 minutes until the engine test is over, and there is already a 3rd wave of Aragami coming. Jerad is not sure if they can still hold them off anymore.</p><p>He turned back to the resonance radar, and as Amy warned, red dots started appearing on the other side of a hill far away from his friends’ location from the east, and started slowly approaching them in droves. If Phym's reaction is true, then…</p><p>“Ngh..,” Jerad grunted as he closed his eyes. Even him fighting out there in his current condition would not help much, and there are too many Aragami for them to handle. </p><p><em> ‘There has to be a way to wipe them out fast,’ </em> Jerad mused. <em> ‘Think! I won't just sit back here, and let them…’ </em></p><p>Then he opened his eyes, remembering Faith’s inventory, <em> ‘Doesn't Faith sell weapons? She might have something for it.’ </em></p><p>Then he looked down, <em> ‘I'm sorry, Claire…You can chew me up later for this.’ </em></p><p>Then he walked to the counter.</p><p>“Amy,” Jerad called her. “I'm going out.”</p><p>“What?” Amy gasped. “But you can't-!”</p><p>“I know!” Jerad gave her a serious look. “But you know they need help out there, and I want to at least cover them with supporting fire.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Amy murmured.</p><p>“And Phym,” Jerad kneeled down to her with a smile, and held her shoulders. “Stay here with Amy, and be a good girl, OK?”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym hesitantly nodded. “But..you’ll live..right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jerad nodded. “I promise I will save mommy, and everyone. Here, give me your hand.”</p><p>Then Phym put her hand up before Jerad pulled a candy out of his pocket, and put it on her hand.</p><p>“Sweet candy, your favorite.”</p><p>“Promise..?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded again. “Mommy and I will come back here, and then we’ll eat together again, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Then Phym hugged him, and Jerad hugged her back, no longer as hesitant as he was when he woke up.</p><p>“Stay here with Amy, and be a good girl,” Jerad whispered.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p><p>Watching them, Amy was moved by the scene, and could almost cry with a smile.</p><p>“Amy, please look after Phym,” Jerad stood up. “I'm heading out.”</p><p>“I will,” Amy nodded. “Please be careful.”</p><p>“Got it,” Jerad smiled before he patted Phym's head, and left for the lobby.</p><p>“To the lobby? Why?” Amy was left perplexed before she turned to Phym, and smiled.</p><p>“Your daddy is brave, Phym,” Amy told her with admiration.</p><p>“Brave..?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Being brave is about facing your fears and dangers, even if everything is against you,” Amy explained. “Your daddy is not feeling well, and knows he can't fight, but he still decided to so he can save his family. Your daddy is strong, Phym.”</p><p>“Brave..strong..family,” Phym muttered. “Can I be..brave and strong?”</p><p>“I'm sure you can,” Amy smiled again.</p><hr/><p>Outside Chrysanthemum</p><p>“Hrrrah!”</p><p>Zeke smacked Kongou with a side swing, and the Aragami stumbled. He stood back, and started boosting his hammer in hopes of finishing it off with a hard smash. Unfortunately, as Zeke rushed in, Kongou quickly recovered and jumped away from his smash.</p><p>“Dammit,” Zeke gritted his teeth as he stared at the Aragami pounding its chest in front of him. “Lulu! How is Claire?”</p><p>“She is OK now!” Lulu yelled back. “Claire, can you still fight?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire slowly stood up, and grabbed her spear. “Thanks for the heal.”</p><p>“No problem,” Lulu nodded. “Let's help him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire said before she rushed in together with Zeke.</p><p>“Hrahhhh!”</p><p>Hugo sliced an Ogretail down before Misha stood in front of him, and mowed a group of small Aragami in front of him.</p><p>“I got you!” Misha said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo nodded. “We gotta keep killing them so they won't distract the three.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded.</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Ricardo entered the area to quickly double check on their systems when he saw Jerad walking out of the vault, carrying his God Arc already in gun form.</p><p>“Jerad? What the..?” Ricardo muttered. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I'm going out,” Jerad quickly replied. “I've got to help them.”</p><p>“You can barely even walk properly,” Ricardo argued.</p><p>“They need my help out there!” Jerad glared at him. “Please just open the damn door in the loading dock! I'm just there to give them supporting fire.”</p><p>“With just a sniper gun?!” Ricardo shot at him. “No can do, kid!”</p><p>“I had that planned out,” Jerad gave him a serious look. “Just open the damn thing!”</p><p>Ricardo sighed before facepalming, “Alright, fine. I think there's no stopping you at this point. This way.”</p><p>Then Jerad followed him, and once they arrived in the loading dock.</p><p>“You sure ready for this?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded, and Ricardo can see conviction in his eyes, which felt somehow familiar for him.</p><p>“OK, opening the door,” Ricardo pressed the green button, and the door started humming and sliding up.</p><p>As Jerad stood in front of the opening door, a breeze passed him. Something he missed since he last hung around outside.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “You sell weapons, right?” Jerad asked. “I need something that blasts a lot of Aragami to bits in one shot with a sniper gun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ooh,” Faith raised her eyes before grinning. “You're a God Eater, aren't you? I have the right ammo for that job, but let me ask you one thing: do you know about custom bullets?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Custom bullets?” Jerad raised his eyes. “No, never heard of it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can make your own ammo, if you have the right materials to make unique effects,” Faith explained. “But we'll talk more about that later since you're in a hurry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then she grabbed a box, and opened it, “Here they are. These are custom bullets I made to sell them, and these things will blow up a lot of Aragami in no time, hehe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Care to explain more?” Jerad asked with more interest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure,” Faith held one of the rounds. “Once fired, these things will explode into little bombs in about 1,000 yards, and go boom-boom on a wide area, leaving nothing left. So with that being said, be careful not to let your friends get caught in it because these things don't care about friend or foe, and make sure you aim higher because these bullets arc before they explode. Just pretend you're a cannon when you fire these things, hmhm.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Heh,” Jerad paused. “OK.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don't overthink it,” Faith said. “You're a sharpshooter, so you'll be fine. And oh, another good part besides near infinite customization is that these are separate from your Oracle energy in your God Arc, so you can fire these bullets without expending them, but they work like old school, so you have to reload like one.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, how many rounds you wanna buy? And I'll give you a discount for your first set of purchase.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, I think I'll buy 10 rounds,” Jerad said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You got it,” Faith handed him. “That sounds about right, and good luck. Enjoy the fireworks.” </em>
</p><hr/><p><em> ‘Alright,’ </em>Jerad readied his gun as the door lifted past his eye level.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Time to get to business.’ </em>
</p><p>“Hrah!”</p><p>Zeke swung his hammer, but Kongou blocked his attack, and knocked him aside.</p><p>“Zeke!” Lulu cried before she rushed in, but the Aragami blew itself with its own high pressure air, and knocked her back.</p><p>“Ugh!” Lulu fell on her back, and just as Kongou was about to finish her off, Claire jumped on Kongou’s back.</p><p>“Look here, Aragami!” Claire was about to stab its back with her spear, but it quickly shook her off. She also fell on her back, and saw Kongou rush after her with its fist raised, but just as it was about to finish her off, she suddenly heard a loud gunfire, and it flinched to its side. Seeing this as a perfect chance, she quickly grabbed her spear, and charged in.</p><p>“HAAAAAAA!”</p><p>Claire activated her acceleration trigger, and thrusted her spear through the Aragami’s chest. She kept pushing against it until she shoved it against the ground.</p><p>Then Claire glanced at the direction of the fire, and saw Jerad standing far away from them, holding his gun.</p><p>“J-Jerad..?”</p><p><em> ‘That was quite a lucky shot,’ </em> Jerad thought. <em> ‘It took me longer to aim right.’ </em></p><p>“Listen, guys,” Jerad said on the radio. “I’m here to give you cover fire.”</p><p>“But we have a 3rd Aragami wave coming,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“I got that covered,” Jerad replied back. “Just keep fighting until we’re done!”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “Just a bit more, everyone. Keep fighting.”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke readied his hammer. “Haaaa!”</p><p>“You’re going to be OK, right?” Claire asked.</p><p>“...Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jerad replied. “Just keep fighting. I got your back.”</p><p>As they pushed to kill the rest before the third wave comes, they watched several more Aragami drop from Jerad’s sniper fire.</p><p><em> ‘Dammit, my aiming is still a bit off,’ </em> Jerad mused as he kept firing. <em> ‘But at least I’m still hitting them.’ </em></p><p>“Hiyah!” Misha sliced an Axe Raider, and then turned to swing her scythe.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>She wiped out several more with Inferno Rush.</p><p>“Good job, Misha,” Hugo praised her. “That’s the last of them.”</p><p>“Still working on it,” Misha panted with a smile. <em> ‘Hm hm hm, keep going at it, Misha. Your Hugo is getting really impressed…’ </em></p><p>“Warning, 3rd Aragami wave is now in close contact,” Amy warned.</p><p>“Here they come!” Hugo readied his sword.</p><p><em> ‘Here they are,’ </em> Jerad pressed a switch on his God Arc as he saw a horde of Aragami running down the hill. <em> ‘Everyone is about 600 yards away from me. Perfect.’ </em></p><p>“Everyone, stay back!”</p><p>“What?!” Hugo said.</p><p>“Just stay!” Jerad cried.</p><p>“OK. Everyone, hold your line!” Hugo ordered them, and they remained in their position.</p><p>Jerad aimed his gun up, and waited,<em> ‘Come on, just a little closer.’ </em></p><p>Then once they were within range, he pressed the trigger, and a loud muzzle flash exploded from his barrel.</p><p>They watched a fiery projectile arc over them before it exploded into many smaller bits, and covered the ground below with many explosions. </p><p>“What in the?!” Zeke watched in awe as many Aragami were blown apart, and some were completely obliterated, turning some of them into craters. “How did he?”</p><p>“I-incredible,” Lulu watched as the hill was littered with black craters. “How did he do that?”</p><p>“Ngh!” Jerad grunted as he took a few steps back. <em> ‘That recoil! Faith did tell me to pretend that I’m a cannon, and this is what she meant!’ </em></p><p>Then he saw more running down the hill from different sides. <em> ‘Alright, then. You bastards want some more?’ </em></p><p>Then Jerad put his right leg further back, and planted it more stifly to better withstand the recoil, and aimed his gun up again. <em> ‘Then get some!’ </em></p><p>He fired one, and then fired another one in a different direction, grunting each time. Everyone watched another two projectiles arc over them, and spread into small bomblets, causing a lot of chaos on Aragami unfortunate enough to get caught in their umbrella of bombings, and were blown to bits.</p><p>“A-amazing,” Claire watched in awe as more Aragami were blown by Jerad’s supporting fire.</p><p>“I’m done for now!” Jerad told them on the radio. “I’m reloading. Go finish the rest!”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo turned back at the few remaining Aragami. “Let’s go, everyone.”</p><p>Then they rushed in to eliminate the rest of them.</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>Several casings dropped from Jerad’s gun, and he grabbed three more from his back pouch. <em> ‘We’re definitely gonna need more than this,’ </em> Jerad thought as he inserted three rounds into his gun, and chambered one with a push of his lever before he switched his gun to NORM mode.</p><p><em> ‘Time to get shooting in the meantime,’ </em> Jerad raised his gun, and started sniping again.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile on the Bridge.</p><p>“Wow,” Amy blankly stared at the resonance radar after seeing a lot of red dots quickly disappear. “How did he do that..?”</p><p>“Daddy good?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Amy nodded with a smile. “I think your daddy did something amazing.”</p><p>“Yay, daddy amazing,” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Amy, this is Keith. Can you hear me?” Keith contacted her on the radio.</p><p>“I’m listening,” Amy replied. “Test run is complete, and Engine 2 is satisfactory!”</p><p>“Good to hear,” Hilda suddenly spoke on the radio. “Amy, we have a change of plan, so listen carefully.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Amy held her headphones.</p><hr/><p>Back outside Chrysanthemum.</p><p>“Haa!” Hugo sliced at Ogretail down.</p><p>“Attention everyone,” Amy contacted them. “Engine 2 test is finally complete, and the owner issued an order to retreat. We are departing as soon as possible, and Hound 1, please cover their retreat! There’s already a 4th wave coming!”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Seriously? 4th wave?’ </em>
</p><p>“Roger, Amy,” Jerad switched his gun to ALT mode, and aimed his gun up. “Everyone, start running back. I got you.”</p><p>“You hear that everyone?” Hugo said. “Retreat to the Ash Crawler!”</p><p>“Roger!” Lulu nodded before she started running back with Zeke.</p><p>“Misha, we’ll help your brother cover our retreat,” Hugo ordered.</p><p>“Got it,” Misha nodded before they both shifted into gun mode, and started firing. Then they heard three whistling sounds as three projectiles flew over them, and spread over in a wide area, blowing more incoming Aragami to bits.</p><p>“I got you! Get back!” Claire started firing behind them as Misha and Hugo retreated past her.</p><p>“Go, Claire!” Zeke cried as he started shooting along with Lulu, and with her long range gun, she shot a few Aragami that survived Jerad’s barrages.</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clank </em>
</p><p>Jerad ejected another three casings from his gun, and switched it to NORM mode. He pulled an O-ampule from his back pouch, and injected it in his God Arc before watching the Oracle gauge completely fill up, and then held another one in his mouth before he started firing again. Shortly after, Hugo and Misha made it back, and started firing along with him.</p><p>“That was great,” Hugo said while firing his shotgun.</p><p>Jerad gave him a brief nod before he continued firing again, and then he pulled the last O-ampule from his mouth, and injected it in his God Arc.</p><p>“Fourth wave is already here!” Jerad said as they saw another horde running down the hill. Eventually, Claire, Zeke, and Lulu made it to them.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Claire stood beside him, and started firing back.</p><p>“I’ll explain later,” Jerad replied as he switched his gun to ALT mode.</p><p>“Everyone, stay back,” Jerad warned them as he inserted another 3 large rounds into his God Arc. “These things have huge muzzle blasts.” </p><p>Then he aimed his gun up and fired two rounds, and Claire covered her ears as he fired them. Tiring out, he hesitantly fired his third round at the last uncovered area before explosions covered the hill and more craters.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Jerad cried as they all ran back to the loading dock door, and as they ran in, they saw Ricardo already waiting for them.</p><p>“Everyone in?!” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo replied. “Shut the door now!”</p><p>Then Ricardo pressed the red button before the loading door slid down. Everyone recovered their breaths while Jerad held his head.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Claire asked him.</p><p>“Yeah…” Jerad murmured. “Just pushed myself a bit, that’s all.”</p><p>“Where’s Phym?” Claire asked.</p><p>“I left her with Amy,” Jerad answered.</p><p>“I’ll have to run to the bridge, and help Amy get this ship underway,” Ricardo said. “You guys rest up there for now, and then put your God Arcs back into the vault. You did your part, and good job.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo leaned back against the bulkhead before Ricardo ran off. “Whew, that’s one hell of a fight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke grinned. “Jerad, you’re the real MVP today. You saved our asses out there, and I give you 10 out of 10 on that one.”</p><p>“I’m gonna need a shower so bad..,” Misha sighed. “But thanks, brother. You’re our hero today.”</p><p>“So, how did you get bullets like that?” Hugo asked. “It was effective as hell.”</p><p>“Custom bullets,” Jerad murmured as Claire helped him lean against the bulkhead beside Hugo and Misha. “I bought some from Faith before I got out there. Here.”</p><p>Jerad passed a large round to Hugo, and Lulu peeked.</p><p>“Hm, it’s a solid round unlike our widely used energy ones,” Lulu commented as she examined it. “But they seem to have some Oracle cells infused in them to make them still a bit compact, and I’ve also seen some AGEs used these back in Baran, but I never bothered to use one. I heard that back in those old days, a firepower like this would require a much larger round, and with that, a large cannon.”</p><p>“Faith said it was pretty old school,” Jerad explained. “Hehe, she even told me to pretend that I’m a cannon when I fire those, and she was on point. She also told me that we can make those, if we have the right materials.”</p><p>“That’s interesting,” Hugo nodded. “Maybe we should look that up, and see how useful they can be. Those things just saved our lives.”</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad weakly held his head. “I couldn’t have saved you guys without them.”</p><p>Then he took a deep breath before he removed his hand.</p><p>“Maybe Misha and I can use them to make better healing bullets,” Claire turned to Misha, and she nodded.</p><p>“It’s a good possibility,” Jerad replied. “Faith said that they have “near infinite customization.””</p><p>“I think you should give them a try.”</p><p>“Haha, you’re right,” Hugo leaned his head on the bulkhead. “Let’s go ahead, and put our God Arcs in. I’m sure Phym and the kids are waiting for us.”</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>They stored their God Arcs, and as they walked out of the vault.</p><p>
  <em>“Attention all crew. Attention all crew.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum is now underway.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good work, everyone.” </em>
</p><p>“It’s finally over,” Hugo took a deep breath. “I guess we can rest now.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Zeke dragged himself beside him. “I’m so spent.”</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad added. “Let’s all get into the lobby until dinner.”</p><hr/><p>Finally on the Bridge.</p><p>Everyone walked out of the elevator before Hilda greeted them.</p><p>“Great work, everyone,” Hilda smiled. “And that was an amazing strategy, Jerad. I wasn’t sure how you guys would have handled it, but I had faith that you guys will pull it off, somehow.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad said. “I did everything I could, but we made it.”</p><p>Then Phym ran from behind Hilda.</p><p>“Daddy!” Phym jumped, and latched onto him. “You back!”</p><p>“Ugh,” Jerad caught her in his embrace. <em> ‘She’s..pretty light.’ </em></p><p>“...You owie?” Phym asked with concern.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Not at all. I promised I will be back after I save mommy and everyone, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded before turning to Claire.</p><p>“And mommy!” </p><p>Jerad put her down before she latched on Claire. </p><p>“Welcome back! So happy you safe,” Phym nuzzled to her.</p><p>Claire giggled, and picked her up to her embrace. “Thank you, Phym. Were you a good girl all this time?”</p><p>“Yep,” Phym smiled. “Daddy told me to be a good girl, and wait here.”</p><p>“Very good,” Claire hugged her again. “Tonight, I’ll make you a good meal.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Like a real couple..,” Misha grinned before everyone chuckled.</p><p>Jerad glared at her before he turned around, and sighed. “Let’s just head to the lobby, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke cheered. “Everyone, we got poker tonight, and you kids are playing, too.”</p><p>“Alright,” Marr smiled. “You too, Sho.”</p><p>“Um..OK,” Sho timidly replied.</p><p>Then everyone headed for the lobby, knowing that their nightmare is over for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Ashborn Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, guys.” Jerad murmured. “I think I have to sit this one out.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “It’s OK. You pushed yourself a bit too far, so rest up.”</p><p>“Daddy, OK?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just fine,” Jerad replied. “I just need a shut eye until we eat.”</p><p>“Shut aye?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Daddy is just saying that he needs to rest, Phym,” Claire explained. “Don’t worry. He’ll wake up once we eat.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded. “Daddy fight hard today.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled while he kept his eyes closed, “Yep. I need rest so I won’t be too tired once we eat, OK?” Then he patted her head.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“So, who wants to be the dealer this time?” Zeke flashed his stack of cards.</p><p>“I’ll do it this time,” Lulu responded, and then Zeke handed her the cards.</p><p>After 20 minutes.</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered. “Phym win!”</p><p>“Another royal flush,” Hugo murmured before smiling.</p><p>“Care for another round?” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Then another 30 minutes later.</p><p>“Yay, I win again!” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Man, is there any way to beat this girl?” Zeke rubbed his head. “Even worse, she learned how to bluff.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “She’s way ahead of the game now.”</p><p>“I think I’m gonna need a break,” Misha laid back. “You guys can keep playing if you want.”</p><p>“No more play?” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Games like this can be exhausting, Phym,” Claire explained. “People will have to rest after a few games.”</p><p>“Let’s play something different, but simple,” Hugo suggested. “How about we play tic-tac-toe? You kids like them, right?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Marr beamed. “Let’s play that.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Zeke grinned before he pulled a piece of paper under their table, and drew a 3x3 grid on it.”</p><p>“Mommy, what is thick-tack-tow?” Phym asked.</p><p>“It’s a simple game where you connect circles and X’s in a grid,” Claire explained. “Before you start, you decide with your opponent if you are going to be an X or a circle, and once you both agree, then you have to try connecting 3 X’s or 3 circles against each other. Whoever connects their respective shape wins.”</p><p>“This is a single elimination game, which means the loser is out each match until only one is left. So, who’s up?” Hugo asked. “Marr, and Lil, you wanna play?”</p><p>“I’m down,” Marr energetically flexed.</p><p>“I won’t lose,” Lil determinedly said.</p><p>I'll play..,” Sho timidly volunteered.</p><p>“Here’s Lil,” Hugo grinned. “She’s serious business when she’s serious, heh.”</p><p>“I’m rooting for you, Lil,” Misha cheered.</p><p>“Alright, you two are up,” Zeke laid the paper on the table. “Get started. You’re X, and your circle, OK?”</p><p>“Mm,” Both kids nodded.</p><p>Then after half a minute.</p><p>“Aww, man,” Marr whined. “I want a rematch.”</p><p>“Just get over it, Marr,” Lil refuted. “You didn’t even bother to think before you wrote your mark.”</p><p>“I’ll win next time, I swear,” Marr fumed.</p><p>“Alright, Marr is out,” Zeke said. “So, who is up next? Sho, you’re up!”</p><p>“Okay..,” Sho timidly responded as Zeke roughly drew another grid. “Round two, start.”</p><p>“This is quite interesting..,” Hugo whispered. </p><p>“Hm?” Misha turned to him.</p><p>“Because Sho may be frail, but he’s also a smart kid. And then Lil is a different kind of smart,” Hugo explained. “Let’s see how this will play out.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha whispered as they kept watching the game, and the game took longer than expected. Sho and Lil took their time trying to decide against each other until Sho managed to connect all 3 X’s, and won.</p><p>“Oh, man,” Zeke grinned. “Sho unexpectedly won.”</p><p>“H-how did you?” Lil exclaimed. “There’s no way I could have won. You could have put X’s on either side no matter where I write mine.”</p><p>“Um..all I did was just..write an X in a corner, and then think where you would write your circle, so I put X’s on them,” Sho explained.</p><p>“No fair,” Lil pouted.</p><p>“It’s OK, Lil,” Hugo chuckled. “You did good, but Sho got you set up.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Lil pouted harder.</p><p>“Looks..fun,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Haha, look. A challenger approaches,” Zeke smiled. “You up, Phym?”</p><p>“I wanna try,” Phym said.</p><p>“Heh, now this gets really interesting,” Hugo smiled. “A battle of wits.”</p><p>Still awake, Jerad slightly opened his eyes, pretending to be still asleep, <em> ‘With Phym already being a poker master, I’d like to see how that will turn out. Heh.’ </em></p><p>“Ready, guys?” Zeke grinned. “Begin.”</p><p>Then after several minutes, their matches ended in several draws.</p><p>“Hoo hoo, nothing but draws?” Zeke laughed. “This is going to be intense, guys! It’s gonna be great!”</p><p>Then he drew a new grid before Phym and Sho started again.</p><p>Jerad quietly sat up, making sure no one would notice him, and to avoid distracting the two competitors.</p><p>Trying something new, Sho wrote an X in the top right corner, and in response, Phym wrote a circle in the middle right. Then Sho wrote an X in the bottom left corner, and Phym took the middle with a circle. Wanting to prevent Phym from connecting 3 vertical circles in the middle column, Sho wrote an X in the top middle, but gasped when he realized that Phym set him into a trap. She can now connect all 3 of her circles both horizontally and vertically regardless of where he would write his X. So giggling, Phym doomed Sho to a loss by writing a circle in the middle left, connecting all 3 circles in the middle vertical row.</p><p>“Whoa,” Zeke grinned. “Phym really got you, Sho.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“Yay, I win,” Phym cheered before she hugged Claire.</p><p>“Aww,” Sho frowned from his loss.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, Sho,” Hugo patted his shoulder. “You did pretty good, and also played smart, but Phym outdid you on this.”</p><p>Phym suddenly felt a hand on her head, and she turned to see Jerad proudly smiling at her, “That was very smart, Phym.”</p><p>“Daddy!” Phym hugged him. “I did good, right? Do I get can-dee?”</p><p>“Haha, yeah,” Jerad grinned before he gave her one. “I’ve been watching you this whole time.”</p><p>“Hey, Sho,” Jerad ruffled his head. “Don’t let it get you down, OK? You played pretty smart, too. Cheer up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sho finally smiled.</p><p><em> ‘He is definitely optimistic for others,’ </em> Claire mused. <em> ‘But I wish he does this more on himself.’ </em></p><p>“So, how long have you been awake?”</p><p>“I never fell asleep,” Jerad replied. “I just wanted to close my eyes, which is good enough, and I’ve been listening to everyone this whole time.”</p><p>“Looks like dinner is coming soon,” Misha glanced at the clock. “Should we cook soon?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire said. “And I told Phym that I'll cook her a nice meal.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered. “Mommy and...on-tee cooking for me.”</p><p>“Auntie..Pfft!” Jerad glanced at Misha before he turned away, and repressed a laugh. </p><p>In turn, she glared at him, “What’s..so funny, brother..?</p><p>Jerad finally let out a small laugh, “Sorry, sis. I just can't get used to that yet. I just never imagined you would be called that.”</p><p>“What?” Misha gritted her teeth.</p><p>“By the way, it's read as ‘awn-tee,’ Phym. Say it again after me, ‘auntie,’” Jerad glanced another grin at Misha.</p><p>“Auntie,” Phym finally said it right. “Auntie!”</p><p>“There you go, hehe,” Jerad grinned. “You can also call her ‘Aunt Misha,’ if you want. Haha!”</p><p>Misha fumed,<em> ‘You cheeky little…I’ll get you for this later on, brother.’ </em></p><p>Claire sighed, <em> ‘Goodness, those two…’ </em></p><p>“Let's go, Claire!” Misha stood up, and started leaving for the kitchen.</p><p>“Alright,” Claire and Phym also stood up, and started leaving the lobby.</p><p>Zeke laughed, “Misha really hates that, does she?”</p><p>“Yeah, don't be like that to your sister, OK?” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>Then Jerad shrugged, “Hey, it's really fun to do this once in a while, hehe.”</p><p>“Daddy, let's..go,” Phym called him.</p><p>“Coming,” Jerad replied before the rest stood up, and left the lobby.</p>
<hr/><p>One hour later in the Galley.</p><p>Everyone is almost finished setting the table up, and Jerad sat down with Phym.</p><p>“You excited for mommy and auntie’s cooking?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, can't wait to...try their food,” Phym smiled.</p><p><em> ‘I'll see about that,’ </em> Jerad thought. <em> ‘The real thing. Plus, Phym is still struggling a bit to talk, so I'll have to do something about that. Claire's got her share already, so I'll have to do my part.’ </em></p><p>“I'm sure you'll like it.”</p><p>“Yeah, mommy make good food,” Phym said. “But..I want to try yours too, daddy.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled before patting her head, “Well..I'm not good at cooking yet, but I’ll learn more later on, and once I do, I'll make you a good one.”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Phym smiled. “Excited.”</p><p>“So, have you been playing with these kids?” Jerad asked, ruffling Marr’s hair much to the boy’s irritation.</p><p>“Hey,” Marr grunted.</p><p>“Just...one,” Phym replied.</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad paused. “You should play more with them, and they're all good kids just like you. You need friends.”</p><p>“Frenz?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “Friends. They are people you trust, and get along with. You have these special kinds of bond with them.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo sat besides Jerad, and patted his shoulder. “Your daddy here, and your auntie are my friends, for an example. We've known, and trusted each other since we're kids.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Zeke also sat besides Jerad, and put his arm over his shoulder, grinning. “Your daddy and I have been buddies for a long time.”</p><p>“Bodies..?” Phym raised her eyes.</p><p>“Buddies,” Jerad laughed. “It's just another word for friends.”</p><p>“Are daddy and mommy friends?” Phym curiously asked.</p><p>“Uh..ye-,” Jerad said but Zeke cut him off.</p><p>“Your mommy and daddy have this special kind of bond for each other,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Zeke, shut up,” Jerad grudgingly whispered.</p><p>“Hey, back off. I'm just..telling the truth, man.” Zeke snickered.</p><p>“Tch!” Jerad embarrassingly looked away.</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Special kind of bond?” Phym tilted her head.</p><p>“You'll..get it later on,” Hugo smiled. “Once you get a little older, but for now, make as many friends as you can, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded with a smile. “Friends, family...Good.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “We’re all a family.”</p><p>“Guys, we're almost done cooking,” Misha peeked in. “Get everything set up.” </p><p>“We just finished,” Hugo replied.</p><p>Then Keith, Ricardo, Amy, and Hilda arrived.</p><p>“Heyyy, here's another hero of the day,” Zeke grinned. “Good job, bro.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Keith scratched his head. “Oh, hey Jerad. You're finally awake.”</p><p>“Heh, good to see you again,” Jerad smiled. “Heard you did great getting this ship running again.”</p><p>“Keith..did a great..job,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Heh, she said it,” Jerad smiled at Phym.</p><p>“Good work, Keith,” Hugo said. “Hope you get a well deserved break for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“I'll take a break this time,” Keith sighed. “It was tough, but it did feel very accomplishing.”</p><p>“I bet,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I'll get back to studying decryption,” Keith said before turning to Phym. “Hello, Phym.”</p><p>“Hello, Keith,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Heh, already took the role of being her daddy, huh?” Keith grinned.</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad murmured with embarrassment.</p><p>“Daddy, fight hard,” Phym hugged him. “He fight hard..for family.”</p><p>Jerad and Keith laughed, “You silly girl. But yeah, I fought for family.”</p><p>“Thank you for saving everyone,” Hilda said. “I know it was hard with your current condition.”</p><p>“It's OK,” Jerad nodded. “As long as everyone is still alive, I don't mind.”</p><p>“Finally finished,” Misha peeked again.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get to dining,” Ricardo said.</p><p>“Yep,” Amy nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Help yourselves,” Hilda said.</p><p>Then Misha, Claire, and Lulu brought food to the table, and everyone started serving. Claire sat beside Phym, and served her meal before she scooped a spoonful for her. Jerad started observing her, and as he somewhat thought, Phym looked away again after a few sniffs.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Phym?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym slowly shook her head.</p><p>“Mommy cooked that for you, you know?” Jerad’s expression slowly became more serious. “She won’t be happy, if you don’t try it.”</p><p>“But..,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Remember what I taught you with candy?” Jerad plainly smiled. “You can’t judge every food by smelling each of them. You have to try them, just like how you can’t smell two candies, and yet, they taste different and you liked both of them.”</p><p>Then Phym remained quiet.</p><p>“OK, then,” Jerad smiled. “How about this? I’ll give you two sweet candies after this, but only if you try mommy’s food. Sound good?”</p><p>“R-really..?” Phym looked up.</p><p>“Daddy doesn't lie about these kinds of things,” Jerad grinned. “Try it.”</p><p>While eating, everyone watched quietly as Jerad bargained with her, and then Claire picked up her spoonful again.</p><p>“Here, Phym,” Claire handed her a spoonful, smiling. “Just try it, like your daddy said.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym stared at the spoon for a few seconds before she slowly opened her mouth, and then Claire put her spoon in it. Phym slowly bit down, and as Claire pulled her spoon away, she chewed slowly, and paused before she chewed faster and swallowed.</p><p>Then she hummed, “Food, good! Daddy!”</p><p>Everyone chuckled while Jerad laughed and patted her head, “Silly girl. See what I told you?”</p><p>“Hee hee,” Phym smiled. “Want..more, mommy.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘I'm glad I won't have to deal with dropping bias factor on her food again, and I'll thank him later.’ </em>
</p><p>Claire giggled before handing her another spoonful, “Here you go.”</p><p>Phym bit the spoon Claire gave her before she took it, and started eating her meal non-stop. Watching this, Jerad snickered.</p><p>“Hey, don't eat too fast that you'll choke yourself, OK?”</p><p>Phym swallowed her food, “Yes, daddy.”</p><p>Then she continued eating.</p><p>“You finally did it,” Hugo nudged him. “Good job..dad.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Hey, what's wrong?” Hugo tilted his head.</p><p>“Nothing. I'm still trying to get used to being someone's dad,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“You're doing good so far, though,” Hugo patted his shoulder.</p><p>“That was quite an awesome move, brother,” Misha commented. “A bit pushy, but a good kind of push.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “It’s for her own good, but look at her now.”</p><p>“Sec-ends,” Phym finished her plate. “Want..sec-ends.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Hey, slow down, OK?” Here.” Then he served her another meal while Claire poured another glass of water for her.</p><p>“Make sure you also drink water, too.” Claire told her.</p><p>“But, stop for a second,” He took a small napkin from the table, and wiped a few bits from her face. “Make sure you mind your manners while you eat, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>Misha giggled, “Just look at those three…”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t believe I’m seeing this. Your brother acting like a real dad,” Hugo whispered back with a chuckle. “I’m even more glad that I did this.”</p><p>“Me too, on my part,” Misha mischievously giggled after she took a quick glance at Claire.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Phym finished her food.</p><p>“Still want another serving?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“I’m..full,” Phym replied. “Good..food.”</p><p>Jerad, Claire, Misha, and Lulu chuckled.</p><p>“Glad you loved it,” Lulu smiled. <em> ‘Ahh, watching her eat all this time…’ </em></p><p>“Let’s start cleaning up,” Hugo said. “So, we can have more chill time in the lobby.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded before everyone stood up, and started cleaning the kitchen. Once they finished.</p><p>“Daddy, will you read a story for me?” Phym tugged him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Jerad said. “Sure.”</p><p>“Feel free to pick one in my office tonight,” Hilda said. “You can put it back tomorrow, if you want.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad nodded. “Oh, wait…”</p><p>Then he grabbed two candies out of his pocket. “Here you go. It’s for trying mommy’s food.”</p><p>“Ah,” Phym beamed before she gently took them. “Thanks, daddy.”</p><p>Jerad patted her head, “I told you. Daddy doesn’t lie about those things. Come on, let’s grab a book from the owner’s office.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered while Jerad and Claire smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad paused in front of Hilda’s office.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Claire asked.</p><p>“It’s just that..,” Jerad scratched his head. “I’m not good at things like this..especially formality, and in a sense, she’s our boss, too. I barely even get into conversations with her..just short casual ones. So, I have to watch how I behave around there.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “I can see what you’re saying. Just knock on the door, and if the owner says so, you can just walk in. I’ll do it for now.”</p><p>Then Claire knocked on her door.</p><p>“Come in,” Hilda said inside.</p><p>“See?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“...Thanks,” Jerad shyly smiled before they entered.</p><p>“We’re borrowing a book for Phym,” Claire said.</p><p>“Sure,” Hilda nodded from her desk. “Pick any.”</p><p>“O-OK,” Jerad stifly nodded while Phym pulled his hand. They walked to her bookshelf, and started searching the books.</p><p>“How about this, daddy?” Phym pulled one from the shelf.</p><p>Then Claire giggled at her choice for a book before Jerad blushed at the book title.</p><p>
  <em> ‘A story about dads...Heh.’ </em>
</p><p>“Sure, we’ll go ahead and read that,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure it could be a good book to read,” Claire said before turning to Hilda. “Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Hilda smiled. “Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>The three waved at her before they left her office. Though, Jerad felt guilty about leaving without saying a word, and once they are back in the Residential Block.</p><p>“Whew,” Jerad sighed.</p><p>“Hm?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“It’s just..inside there,” Jerad said.</p><p>“I think..you were being too uptight,” Claire giggled. “You need to relax a bit more around her. She’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Hilda..is not bad,” Phym added.</p><p>“I know,” Jerad groaned. “It’s just that..nevermind. I’ll try next time.”</p><p>Then Claire smiled before they walked into the elevator.</p>
<hr/><p>Once they are in the Lobby.</p><p>“OK, let’s get to reading,” Jerad said before Phym and Claire sat with him.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Finally reading a story for Phym, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad scratched his head. “Honestly, I haven’t done this kind of thing before.”</p><p>“Won’t be too bad,” Hugo nodded. “Plus Claire has been teaching her how to read, and she learned pretty fast.”</p><p>Then he turned to everyone playing Poker with them, “Let’s keep it down while we play, OK?”</p><p>Then everyone nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Alright,” Then Jerad turned to Phym. “Same kind of thing with mommy. I’ll read a sentence or two before you read, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled before the three started reading together.</p><p>After 20 minutes.</p><p>“Wow, you already know how to read well,” Jerad complimented her. “How many books have you already read with mommy?”</p><p>Then Phym looked up, and counted two with her fingers, “Two..books.”</p><p>“Just two books?” Jerad widened his eyes. “You got good with just two books? Even though you still have a bit of trouble reading some words, you’re still learning fast.”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Phym smiled. “I want..to keep learning.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Yep. Never stop learning.”</p><p>“Watch this,” Claire whispered to him. “So, Phym. What did the story tried to tell you?”</p><p>“That daddies will always..care and protect his..chill-dren,” Phym replied before smiling. “And daddy already protected us..from lots of bad Aragami.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire chuckled.</p><p>“You can even understand the whole story just by reading it once,” Jerad smiled. “But yeah, dads will always protect their kids..no matter what.”</p><p>“Mm,” Then Phym hugged him. “You’ll..always protect us..right daddy?”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, and patted her head, “Yeah.”</p><p>“By the way, do you know how to write?”</p><p>“Right?” Phym mused.</p><p>“Here, I’ll show you,” Jerad grabbed a piece of paper, and pen under the table, but paused before he turned to Claire. “Hmm, Phym. How would you spell her name?” Then he chuckled.</p><p>“Hm?” Phym raised her eyes.</p><p>Jerad and Claire laughed, “No, I’m just asking your mommy how to spell your name.”</p><p>“Ah..,” Phym sat back.</p><p>Claire giggled, “I’ve never thought of it yet, but let me see.”</p><p>Then Jerad passed her a paper and pen, and Claire mused for a few seconds before she wrote ‘Phym’ on the paper. Then she passed it back to them.</p><p>“I see,” Jerad smiled. “That’s a cute way to spell her name, heh.”</p><p>“Spell?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Ho ho, I win again,” Zeke suddenly cheered with a clap while the three glanced at him. Though, he also tried not to be too loud.</p><p>“It’s how you write your name letter by letter,” Jerad explained. “You can’t always talk directly to people, so sometimes you have to write to ‘talk’ to them, and whenever you write, you have to write and spell every word. It’s also very important to learn to write.”</p><p>“I wanna..learn how to write,” Phym beamed. “Please..teach me, daddy.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Good answer. Mommy and I will teach you how to write from now on, OK? Writing can even be fun for some people, and some even write stories, like the person who wrote this book. You can also do many other things with writing. So, let’s start.”</p><p>Then he handed her a paper and pen, “Try this one. Write your name like your mommy did.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym excitedly nodded before she took them. With careful writing, she wrote her name below where Claire wrote it.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Not bad at all. A bit sloppy, but you’ll pick up fast.”</p><p>“OK, now try this one.”</p><p>He wrote his name on paper as ‘Jerad Alexander.’ “Now, copy this one, and write it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded with more enthusiasm before she wrote his name on paper.</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Now that looks much better.”</p><p>“Hee hee,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Your surname is Alexander?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Quite a majestic name,” Claire smiled. “Reminds me of a great historical figure I've read in a history book.”</p><p>“I heard my parents weren't originally from this place,” Jerad said. “They said that they came from another country..farther west across the sea.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire nodded. “If anything, you don't seem anything foreign.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “I'm not too worried about it. Anyway, let's go back to lesson.”</p><p>“OK, and let's take it up a notch, then.” Claire smiled before she took the paper, and wrote her whole name on it. </p><p>‘Claire Victorious.’</p><p>“Quite a name, too.” Jerad smiled. <em> ‘But did she have to write her name beside mine..?’ </em></p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Alright, try writing mommy’s name then,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she wrote Claire’s name.</p><p>Jerad and Claire chuckled. </p><p>“That was really good, Phym. You’re getting the hang of it,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Yay, writing..is fun,” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Here’s another one for you,” Claire smiled. “Can you write whatever is in your mind? It can be anything.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Jerad snickered. “That’s quite a challenge.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Phym thought before she suddenly smiled. “Okay.”</p><p>Then with some hesitation, she wrote her short sentence while the two watched, and at the end, Phym wrote, ‘I love mommy and daddy.’</p><p>Then the two laughed, though slightly blushing with each other.</p><p>“That’s..good writing, Phym,” Jerad said between his laughs, wiping a small sweat from his embarrassment.</p><p>“T-that was..unexpected,” Claire stuttered, and she could feel the flush around her face. Hopefully, others will not notice.</p><p>“Hee hee,” Phym smiled before she hugged them both together. “I..love you both.”</p><p>“You..,” Jerad looked away but nevertheless hugged her back. “...Me, too.”</p><p>“O-of course,” Claire stuttered again before Phym released her hug, and felt relieved from being released from awkwardness.</p><p>Then after Phym released her hug, she yawned.</p><p>“Sleepy?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Nn,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to hit the sack, then,” Jerad began stretching himself.</p><p>“How are you feeling right now?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Been feeling better, and I should be perfectly good tomorrow,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Um, mind if I check..your vitals again?” Claire reluctantly asked. “Just wanted to be really safe, plus you went outside today.</p><p><em> ‘Uh, oh…’ </em> Jerad grimly thought. “Sure.”</p><p>“We’re done here, too,” Hugo turned to him. “Let’s hit the sack.”</p><p>Then everyone stood up, and left for the Residential Block.</p>
<hr/><p>Once in the Residential Block.</p><p>“Phym, could you stay with Lulu and your aunt?” Claire asked. </p><p>“Hm?” Phym turned to her.</p><p>“I'll give daddy a quick check up, and after that, we'll have a bath together, OK?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Come, Lulu and I can play with you for a bit,” Misha smiled. “Plus, we haven't been spending much time together.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym ran over to them, and took her to the female cabin. Jerad and Claire watched the three until they entered inside.</p><p>“You guys go ahead, and shower,” Jerad told Hugo and Zeke. “I'll catch up.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded. “We don't mind waiting for you until we all sleep, so just do what you gotta do.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad waved before him and Claire went to the elevator.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block</p><p>“So, are you feeling any nausea?” Claire asked while they walked towards the Medical Ward.</p><p>“Still feeling a bit of a headache,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Oh,” Claire paused. “I can give you a couple of painkillers, if you want.”</p><p>“Heh, painkillers?” Jerad chuckled. “Has a funny sound of that, but I'll take some.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded before she opened the Medical Ward door, and then they entered.</p><p>Getting used to the process, Jerad wrapped the band around his wrist shortly after Claire gave it to him, and she turned the screen on. Claire could really hope that this will be the last time she will check him for this particular reason, but after staring at the screen for a few seconds, she smiled.</p><p>“Yep, your vitals are still normal, even after being exposed to the ash earlier while you’re still recovering,” Claire said. “I really think you’re good to go now.”</p><p>“Heh, good to hear,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Here, I’ll get you two pain killers,” Claire took a small container from a shelf, and gave him two pills. “I’ll go ahead and get you a glass of wa-. Hey.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad already swallowed the two pills she gave him.</p><p>Claire giggled, “OK, but next time, please use water to swallow them. It’s safer to do that way…”</p><p>“Oh, OK,” Jerad plainly replied before he frowned a bit. “So..are you mad at me at all?”</p><p>“Hm?” Claire raised her eyes. “W-why would I be mad at you?”</p><p>“Well..,” Jerad looked to his side, scratching his head. “You told me this morning that I shouldn’t be fighting yet, but I still went out there and did. It’s just that..after seeing what was going on out there from the resonance radar, I felt that I had to do something, especially after Phym got worried about you, and for some reason, she knew you got hurt before I heard Amy told someone to help you from her radio. I couldn’t sit by and watch anymore.”</p><p>“That may be true,” Claire murmured. “But at least you still considered your condition when you did by supporting us from behind the frontlines, and as a matter of fact…I was very thankful that you helped. I don’t think all of us would have made it back alive, if it wasn’t for you, and…”</p><p>Then she shyly looked away, “...Earlier, Phym told me that...you were brave. I could never be mad about that...”</p><p>Then silence filled both of them before he decided to break the ice, “Thanks…”</p><p>Claire turned back to him, and smiled. “At least, we’re all alive now, right?”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Yeah.”</p><p>“And thanks for helping me teach Phym how to finally eat,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“...I had to do my part,” Jerad sat back. “She can't be eating like that forever.”</p><p>Then they left the Medical Ward, and went back to the elevator.</p><p>Once they arrived in the Residential Block, Phym ran out of the cabin.</p><p>“Mommy! Daddy!” Phym latched onto Claire. “Auntie told me we should have a bath together. Can we all go?”</p><p><em> ‘OK, I don’t need to hear that..,’ </em> Jerad awkwardly thought.</p><p>“Of course,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered. “Mommy, daddy, auntie, and Lulu bath together.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Jerad stepped back. “Ehh, sorry Phym. I..can’t do that.”</p><p>“Huh? W-why..?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Well..,” Jerad scratched his head. “Daddy is..different from you, so we can’t bath together.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Phym..,” Claire embarrassingly kneeled down to her. “I’ll..explain it to you later on, OK? Daddy is right that he can’t bath with us…”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym murmured again.</p><p>“Anyway, enjoy yourself, OK?” Jerad patted her head while awkwardly smiling. “And tomorrow, we’ll teach you more how to write.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled again.</p><p>“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Jerad waved at them.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Claire and Lulu said.</p><p>“Goodnight, brother,” Misha said before Jerad waved at them, and headed for the male cabin.</p>
<hr/><p>Next day.</p><p>Jerad woke up, and sees that it is currently 5 AM. Hugo and Zeke are still fast asleep.</p><p><em> ‘Whoa, that’s really early,’ </em> He thought before he sat up to check if he was still feeling dazed. ‘ <em> That was a great sleep, and I feel perfectly normal now. I kinda missed it, heh. Might as well as hit the gym to put myself back in shape.’ </em></p><p>Then he stood up, dressed himself, and quietly left the cabin.</p><p>Once he arrived in the training room, Jerad stretched his arms and legs for a warm up before he started checking on different dumbbells.</p><p><em> ‘This room really had everything,’ </em> He smiled before he picked up a pair of light dumbbells. <em> ‘I guess I’ll try these 100 pound ones for a start.’ </em></p><p>After a few reps, he stopped, <em> ‘Too light. How about the 150s.’ </em></p><p>Then he did another set, <em> ‘Still a bit too light. 200s?’ </em></p><p>And after another set, he slightly frowned, <em> ‘200s isn’t even making me break a sweat. How about I bump these up to 500s?’ </em></p><p>Then he mounted more weights to each one-handed dumbbell until they added up to 500 pounds each, and then performed a set of each of them, grunting each time.</p><p><em> ‘Now, that feels much better for a warm up,’ </em> Jerad grinned before he did 15 on both hands this time. <em> ‘Now, I’m feeling the heat.’ </em></p><p>Then after he finished, he looked at a rack that was carrying a large, chrome pole with a flat pad in the middle. </p><p><em> ‘Hm, what is this?’ </em> Jerad pondered. <em> ‘It looks like these smaller ones, but longer. I'll give this a try.’ </em></p><p>Then he picked up a pair of weights, and mounted them on each side, also adding both sides at 500 pounds. He also figured the pad is where he would lay while he lifts that weighted pole.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ok, then. Time to try this one.’ </em>
</p><p>Then he laid on the pad, and lifted the weighted bar up.</p><p><em> ‘Hm, not too bad considering I'm using two hands,’ </em> He thought before resting it on the rack. <em> ‘I think I should add 200 pounds more into these.’ </em></p><p>Then he went back to the weight rack, and mounted two 100 pound weights on each end.</p><p><em> ‘Now, how about this,’ </em> He laid down, and lifted the pole again. <em> ‘Heh, that's more like it.’ </em></p><p>Then he tried to do 10 reps, grunting a bit louder this time, but once he reached his 7th…</p><p>“Daddy?” Phym suddenly called him while rubbing her eyes. “What..you doing?”</p><p>After lowering the dumbbell above his chest, Jerad suddenly gasped, “Huh?”</p><p>Losing his breath, he struggled to lift the long dumbell up, and set it back on the rack, almost slamming it. Then he started panting.</p><p>“Phym,” Jerad called her, still trying to recover his breath. “What brought you here..?”</p><p>“I..want to see what you..doing,” Phym replied.</p><p>“What about mommy?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Is she..awake..?”</p><p>“Still..asleep,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad paused. <em> ‘Great. Claire is probably going to be upset with her again, but I'll cover her in this one.’ </em></p><p>“Ok, Phym. Come here,” Jerad called her before she ran to him, and he carried her to his lap. “You know you'll make mommy worry about you once she wakes up, and sees that you're gone, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, she told me..last night not to..leave her again before we sleep,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad raised his eyes. “And yet you still did. Are you being a good girl right now?”</p><p>Then Phym paused for a few seconds before she remorsefully replied, “No…”</p><p>“OK, then,” Jerad grinned. “Do you know what daddy's punishment is, if you’re a bad girl and disobey mommy?”</p><p>“Ahh..,” Phym shuddered while watching Jerad curving his fingers in front of her and snickering.</p><p>“Mhm,” Jerad snickered more menacingly with a nod.</p><p>“TICKLES! Ha!”</p><p>Then he quickly held Phym in his grip, and grasped her belly.</p><p>“AH HA..AH HAHAHAHA! Daddy..stop!” Phym cried between her laughs.</p><p>“Haha! Daddy hasn't had enough punishing you yet!” Jerad kept laughing as he now started rubbing her sides, switching side to side as Phym kept flailing. </p><p>“D-daddy, I..c-can't breathe..anymore!” Phym kept laughing and flailing. “P-p-please, s-stop!”</p><p>Jerad kept snickering, and tickling her for a few seconds before he finally stopped.</p><p>“There,” Jerad chuckled while he watched Phym try catching her breath. “Seriously, next time you sneak away from mommy again, no candy for you for the whole day. Got it?”</p><p>“Mm..,” Phym nodded, still feeling very remorseful.</p><p>“Oh, don't worry too much,” Jerad patted her head. “Daddy is not too mad at you, OK?  Anyway..I'm just exercising.”</p><p>“Ex-er-cise?” Phym raised her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, daddy needs to be strong again,” Jerad explained. “So he can fight better.”</p><p>“Can I try..?” Phym shyly asked.</p><p>“Uh..sure?” Jerad reluctantly agreed. “These things are heavy, you know?”</p><p>Then Phym laid on the pad Jerad was exercising on.</p><p>“Wait, you do know that’s..!” Jerad paused. “1,400 pounds?”</p><p>Then his eyes widened, “What..the-?!”</p><p>He watched Phym lift the long dumbbell above her off the rack, lowered it to her chest, and then raised it back up to the rack...without struggle other than her arms being too short to push it high enough on and off the rack.</p><p>“Like this, daddy?” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Uh, yeah..,” Jerad still watched with disbelief.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Just what the hell are you?!’ </em>
</p><p>“You did it right, but I think..you need to do something else…”</p><p>“Something..else..?” Phym looked puzzled.</p><p>“Yeah, your arms are a bit too short, and you might hurt yourself,” Jerad held his head.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Claire won't believe me once I tell her. Even more so, EVERYONE!’ </em>
</p><p>“You should start with these little ones,” Jerad walked to the dumbbell rack, put 250 pounds on them, and gave them to her.</p><p>“Try these,” Jerad said. “Lift each of them with one hand, and try to do 5 on each.”</p><p>“Okay,” Then Phym lifted both of them with each of her hands, and once again, she showed no signs of struggle.</p><p>“Am I strong, daddy?” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Definitely..,” Jerad slowly nodded.</p><p>“But I want to try this one,” Phym pointed at the bench press.</p><p>“Like I said, your arms are a bit too short,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Phym!” Claire walked in the room with Hugo, Zeke, Misha, and Lulu. “What did I tell you last ni-? Oh, good morning, Jerad.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Jerad nodded with a smile.</p><p>“What are you doing here so early?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Uh, exercising so I could get back in shape?” Jerad blankly replied. “I could barely even handle my gun yesterday, so I need to get back up to speed.”</p><p>“Understand,” Claire sighed.</p><p>“You should have woken us up,” Hugo said. “We would have gladly worked out with you, and I think this is the first time I've seen you do that.”</p><p>“Thanks for the invite,” Zeke rested his hands on his waist.</p><p>“Sorry, guys,” Jerad murmured. “Just thought you needed more sleep because of yesterday, but I'll wake you up next time.”</p><p>“Phym..,” Misha frowned. “Always do what your mommy tells you, OK?”</p><p>“Oh, that.” Claire glared at Phym. “Now back to business. What. Did. I tell you last night?”</p><p>“Hn,” Phym hid behind Jerad, shuddering.</p><p>“Phym,” Jerad sternly murmured. “Eye contact with mommy whenever she talks to you, OK?”</p><p>“Okay..,” Then Phym walked to her. “I'm so sorry…”</p><p>Jerad smiled, “It's OK, Claire. I already gave her one.”</p><p>“Huh,” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“D-daddy punished me with..,” Phym murmured. “Tickles.”</p><p>Then everyone froze before they broke out into laughter, and Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“Tickles?!” Zeke held his stomach. “What kind of a punishment is that?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s one hell of a way to punish your kid,” Hugo said between his laughs. “Nice one, dad.”</p><p>“Oh, brother,” Misha said while still struggling to recover her breath. “Really…”</p><p><em> ‘Tickling as punishment?’ </em> Claire grimaced. <em> ‘Is this what you have been thinking yesterday? Ugh!’ </em>Then she sighed before smiling, nevertheless.</p><p>“If you guys thought that was weird,” Jerad smiled. “You should see how much she can lift.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire widened her eyes. “You let her lift those things?!”</p><p>“She insisted,” Jerad shrugged. “But the problem is, her arms are too short for it, so I wouldn’t let her do it again, but I’m not lying.”</p><p>“You know you can adjust the height of that pad, right?” Hugo smiled. “Zeke had to adjust it everytime, heh.”</p><p>“Hey!” Zeke fumed at him. “I’m not that short!”</p><p>“Just telling the truth, no offense,” Hugo refuted. “Here, I’ll show you.” Then he showed Jerad how to adjust the height by pulling a ball lever, and lifting the pad higher before releasing and locking it into place.</p><p>“There,” Hugo said. “Phym shouldn’t have any more problems with her reach.”</p><p>“Can I..show them, daddy?” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Heh, sure,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Phym, please be careful not to hurt yourself,” Claire warned her.</p><p>“I got her. I’ll hold the pole in case she drops it,” Jerad said before he moved behind as her spotter.</p><p>“I’m ready, Phym. Are you?” Jerad said behind her.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“OK, do it like last time,” Jerad instructed.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she lifted the dumbbell off the rack, lowered it to her chest, and raised it up again before she set back to the rack with ease.</p><p>“Whoa!” Zeke widened his eyes while Claire and Misha gasped.</p><p>“A-amazing,” Lulu covered her mouth.</p><p>“Jeez..,” Hugo watched in awe. “She’s not only super smart, but super strong, too.”</p><p>“Yay, I smart..and..strong,” Phym cheered before sitting up.</p><p>Jerad chuckled with pride, “And by the way, this thing is at 1,400 pounds.”</p><p>“1,400 pounds?!” Zeke said. “All of us could barely even lift that much! My man-pride is hurt.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Hugo laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll step our game up,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Just..don’t strain yourselves,” Misha murmured. “We still have to fight, you know?”</p><p>“Nah, we’ll be fine,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Then Lulu looked at the time displayed on the wall.</p><p>“Er, guys,” Lulu called. “Breakfast is coming soon, so we better get to cooking.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Hugo replied. “And sorry for taking much of your gym time.”</p><p>“Nah,” Jerad waved. “I think I had a good warm up, anyway.”</p><p>“We eat, mommy,” Phym held Claire's hand.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire smiled. “We’ll cook another good breakfast.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym snuggled her while Jerad smiled, impressed that she is not afraid of Claire anymore, and was also glad that he got his point across her.</p><p>“Remember, Phym. No smelling food before bite, OK?” Jerad reminded her. “And I’ll give you candy if you do.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>“Here we are,” Misha said. “Let's eat. We got pancakes today.”</p><p>“Pan-cakes?” Phym asked.</p><p>“It's good,” Claire said. “Tastes better if you mix it with butter, and syrup.”</p><p>“I wanna try it,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad also smiled.</p><p>Then everyone served themselves breakfast, and Claire put butter, and maple syrup on Phym's.</p><p>“Here you go,” Claire smiled. “Try it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym carved a piece with her fork while Jerad quietly watched. She stared at it for a few seconds before quickly biting it. Then she chewed, and smiled.</p><p>“Mmm,” Phym smiled while chewing. “Good.”</p><p>“Tastes fluffy, huh?” Misha smiled.</p><p>Phym swallowed, “Fluffy?”</p><p>“Another way of saying ‘soft’,” Misha replied.</p><p>“Nice..fluffy..food,” Phym commented.</p><p>Everyone giggled before Jerad patted her head, “Good job. I'll give you candy after this, and this is also Lulu, and your aunt and uncle’s cooking.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘I guess she's pretty much good for this.’ </em>
</p><p>“Yay, daddy,” Phym hugged him.</p><p>“OK, OK, just finish your food,” Jerad chuckled. “And no leftovers.”</p><p>Then once they finished.</p><p>“So, what's the plan after this?” Hugo asked as they started cleaning the kitchen. “Amy told me that there isn't anything going on this morning, so I guess we're good until afternoon.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Jerad sat back. “I think I'll go back to training, but since we just ate, I'll just get to shooting. Plus, I wanna try the range this time.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Mind if I practice with you?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Sure, plus I said I'll be teaching you, right?” Jerad smiled.</p><p><em> ‘He remembered,’ </em>Claire thought. ‘Y-yes…”</p><p>“Shoe thing?” Phym tapped her lower lip. “What's ‘shoe thing,’ mommy?”</p><p>Jerad laughed while Claire mused, “It's when you launch projectiles with your weapon, like a gun.”</p><p>“Pro jack tiles?” Phym tilted her head.</p><p>Jerad laughed again, “We'll explain once we're in the training room, OK?”</p><p>“Jerad, Phym is just a child,” Claire berated him. “Please don't laugh. She's still learning.”</p><p>“I know,” Jerad smiled. “It’s not a bad thing, but..I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Now we’re done here,” Hugo said. “I guess shooting time in the training room?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Training Room</p><p>After notifying Hilda, and being given permission, everyone brought their God Arcs in.</p><p>“Time to see what this range can do,” Jerad started looking at the controls with Phym peeking behind him.</p><p>“So, this is for generating a target..and this is for where to place them. Hmm, let’s start with this.”</p><p>He pressed a button, and a large, plated target appeared.</p><p>“Heh, there it is. Now let’s try this stick.”</p><p>Then he tilted the stick, and the target moved.</p><p>“Now, that’s how it is, and you can even adjust your target’s distance with his tilt button here. Looks easy.”</p><p>“Looks..fun,” Phym commented.</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad smiled at her. “Wanna try it first, Claire?”</p><p>“Sure,” Claire stepped up, and aimed her gun. She fired several rounds at it with only a few misses.</p><p>“Whoa, you shot a lot better than the last time I’ve seen you,” Jerad commented. “Have you been practicing?”</p><p>Flushed by his compliment, Claire shyly replied, “No…”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad nodded. “Must be just by experience, then, but that was a bit fast.”</p><p>“T-thanks,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>Then they heard gunshots in another area. Apparently, others already started shooting.</p><p>Jerad made a small grin, “Try it again, Claire.”</p><p>“OK..,” Claire slowly nodded, feeling a bit of suspicion but nevertheless aimed her gun, and after firing a few rounds and hitting it, the target suddenly moved.</p><p>“What?” Claire raised her eyes, and turned to Jerad, only to see him grinning and holding the stick. “Hey!”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Can you hit moving targets?”</p><p>“Hmph,” Claire snorted. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>Phym giggled behind them.</p><p>“Alright, then,” Jerad chuckled again. “Let’s see. You ready?”</p><p>“Just start,” Claire stiffened her hold.</p><p>Jerad started moving the target, and Claire shot at them. Some hit, and some were missed.</p><p>“Claire sighed, “I guess I’ll need more work in my aiming.”</p><p>“I think you did good, actually,” Jerad smiled. “You can mow a lot of Zygotes in no time at this point.”</p><p>“I think..mommy..did..good,” Phym added.</p><p>“But I think you need a bit of work in how you handle your gun,” Jerad pointed out. “I think your hold is too stiff.”</p><p>“Really..?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Here, I’ll show you how,” Jerad walked up to her, and Claire almost gasped as he held her two hands, and then her arms to shift her hold in a certain way.</p><p>“There,” Jerad stepped back. “And make sure you relax your shoulders a bit.”</p><p>“O-OK,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“Ready?” Jerad asked, holding the stick again, and then Claire suddenly nodded. “Alright, let’s start.”</p><p>Jerad started moving the target again, and Claire shot at it. This time, most of her shots hit.</p><p>“Hm,” Claire raised her eyebrows. “You are right.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “And your shots improved a lot, too. I guess it’s my turn to start practicing, and I’ll show you more. Take the stick, and..feel free to move my target if you want, hehe.”</p><p>“You ready to see how good daddy is, Phym?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym cheered.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Alright, and you’ll become a good shooter when you grow up.”</p><p>“Show off,” Claire murmured.</p><p>
  <em> ‘But at least he can have some pride in what he has.’ </em>
</p><p>“OK, I’m ready to start,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Right,” Claire replied, and she started moving the target in all sorts of directions before Jerad started firing. </p><p>All of his shots hit, and Claire could only ponder how Jerad could compensate for his aim on moving targets so well, but maybe with practice and experience, she will eventually do better. That, she can confidently tell herself.</p><p>When Jerad was about to shoot the target again, it suddenly stopped moving, and then he grinned and glanced at Claire, who was smirking at him.</p><p>Jerad suddenly laughed, “Think I’ll fall for that?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Just trying to see, if you are.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad kept grinning. “Let’s try that, then. Move the target anywhere, and you can even adjust the distance, if you want to do that.”</p><p>“Very well,” Claire kept smirking. “Ready?”</p><p>“Anytime,” Jerad turned back downrange before Claire started moving the target, and he started shooting again. At one point, Jerad fired at the moving target, and it suddenly stopped, causing his shot to overshoot past it.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “You got me with that one.”</p><p>Claire giggled.</p><p>“But I can still keep going,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“As you wish,” Claire teasingly agreed.</p><p>Phym giggled, “Mommy..daddy having fun together.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Claire murmured.</p><p>Then she started moving the target again, but more erratically, and his shots were inconsistent this time. Sometimes, he would wait until the target’s movements slowed down and become more predictable before he fired at it, all landed a hit.</p><p>“That’s kinda unfair,” Claire murmured while tilting her stick. “Waiting until the target slows down before hitting it.”</p><p>“Heh, there are some real life things where waiting for a chance is the only way to hit the target,” Jerad replied. “You don’t have to rush yourself into hitting Aragami most of the time.”</p><p>“Good point,” Claire also replied.</p><p>Then after a few more shots, Jerad’s sniper gun clicked, “Aww, mine is out now. This gun really sucks a lot of Oracles.”</p><p>“It certainly has a lot of firepower, though.” Claire replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad scratched his head. “We should buy more O-ampules from that merchant girl, and stock up next time.”</p><p>“T-thanks for teaching me,” Claire smiled. “I think I’ve learned a lot.”</p><p>“No problem,” Jerad nodded. “But seriously, you did get better pretty fast, and I thought you’ve been practicing while I was knocked out.”</p><p>“And..,” Jerad paused for a few seconds. “While I was watching you..somehow, I felt like you’re shooting like me.”</p><p>“S-shooting like you?” Claire blushed.</p><p>“Yeah, have you been watching me?” Jerad further asked.</p><p>“N-no, not that much,” Claire stuttered. “I-I can’t observe you..closely when we’re fighting out there.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded. “Anyway, there’s another thing I want to teach you about. Your God Arc still has at least a few more, right?”</p><p>Then Claire glanced at her gauge, “Yes.”</p><p>“OK, this one is important,” Jerad continued. “First, I want you to take a slow deep breath. Steadily take air in, and then slowly let it out.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Then Claire slowly inhaled, and then slowly exhaled. Jerad also saw Phym trying it, and he smiled. “Like that?”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jerad smiled. “Now try this with your gun. I will set the target as far away as possible, but will also make sure it’s still within your assault gun’s range. On my mark, you’ll do the same thing before you shoot.”</p><p>“Understood,” Claire nodded. “But what is this for?”</p><p>“It’s meant for more precise shots,” Jerad explained. “It’s mostly a sniper thing, but it can help you, too.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire nodded again.</p><p>“I’ll show you more later, so go ahead and aim your gun downrange, but don’t shoot yet,” Jerad instructed.</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded before she walked back downrange, and aimed her gun.</p><p>“Let’s practice first,” Jerad said. “Watch your muzzle right now. You notice it twitching a bit?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire replied.</p><p>“OK, now do what you did earlier while still holding your gun,” Jerad instructed. “And watch your muzzle while you’re at it.”</p><p>Then Claire slowly inhaled, and slowly exhaled.</p><p>“So, while you’re exhaling, did you notice your muzzle stopped twitching for a few seconds before it moved again?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“That will be the point to fire,” Jerad smiled. “That’s when your shot will be the most accurate. Now let’s try the real one. I’ll go ahead and move the target as far as possible, and on my mark, do the steps I just told you.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded. “I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>Then Jerad moved the target farther down the range, and stopped right at the edge of Claire’s gun range.</p><p>“There it is. That should do it.” Jerad said.</p><p>“OK,” Claire said.</p><p>“You ready? On my mark, go,” Jerad said.</p><p>Claire took a slow deep breath, and as soon as she saw her muzzle twitch to an almost standstill, she fired. It missed the target.</p><p>“Ooh, that was very close,” Jerad raised his eyes. “But, you were nervous, right? It was still shaking a bit.”</p><p>“Ah..yeah,” Claire frowned. “The target was so far, so I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Try not to be,” Jerad assured her. “We can try again.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire aimed her gun again, and took a slow deep breath. As soon as her muzzle stilled itself, she fired her gun, and the target was hit.</p><p>“Wow,” Claire stared in awe. “It did hit.”</p><p>“Very good,” Jerad smiled. “The reason I taught you this is you might save someone’s life with that, someday.”</p><p>Then he frowned, “Because I saved Misha with that once.”</p><p>“Misha?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “A Zygote tried to swallow her alive while she was far from me, and I shot it with that technique. I could have lost her if I didn’t know about that.”</p><p>“So, who taught you that technique?” Claire asked.</p><p>“My mom,” Jerad replied. “I hardly remembered now, but I used to hear rumors she was a good sniper, and my parents owned a few antique guns. We used to go to the range every now and then.”</p><p>“So, is your mom a God Eater?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just like my dad,” Jerad murmured before glancing at Misha, who is currently talking with Lulu, Marr, Lil, Sho, and Hugo while they watched Zeke shooting and grinning.</p><p>“You know, Misha used a scythe like my dad while I became a sniper like my mom,” Jerad chuckled. “Funny how that works.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Must run in the family.”</p><p>“Heh, maybe,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“I still can’t believe this works, though.” Claire pondered. “How?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know myself,” Jerad scratched my head. “I just know it does…”</p><p>“It’s because your lungs are at their most relaxing point,” Lulu suddenly spoke beside them. “And that’s when your body has the least tension hence you can keep your gun still that way.”</p><p>“Lulu?” Claire turned around with surprise.</p><p>“Someone taught me the same thing, and explained it to me a long time ago,” Lulu continued. “...It was my master. He told me to do that whenever I need to calm myself down before I strike, and then I tried that with my gun later on, and learned that it also works.”</p><p>“Your master, huh?” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Hm..,” Lulu nodded, almost to a whisper.</p><p><em> ‘Must be one hell of a guy,’ </em> Jerad mused. “So, you guys finished, too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled. “We also ran out of Oracle in our God Arcs, so maybe next time we should stock up on ampules.”</p><p>Jerad and Claire laughed, “Claire and I thought the same thing. We wanted to keep practicing, but we also ran out.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll call it a day in this for now,” Hugo said. “Let’s put our God Arcs back, and hang out in the lobby. We still have a couple of hours before lunch.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Jerad nodded, and turned to Phym. “And while we’re at it, we’ll teach you more how to write.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym smiled. “I wanna learn to write...words, and can you teach me how to..shoot next time?”</p><p>Jerad and Claire chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll teach you someday,” Jerad smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Right outside the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>“Hn..,” Phym clutched Claire’s leg.</p><p>“Phym?” Claire raised her with surprise. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Think about it,” Jerad murmured. “She didn’t come with us in that room, this morning.”</p><p>“G-ghost..,” Phym murmured. “Ghost...scary.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I told her,” Ricardo whispered. “She tried to barge in there while they were fending Aragami off when you were in a coma, and I figured that would keep her out of there. By the time I caught her, the other three kids were already trying to stop her.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad whispered back. “I don’t believe in ghosts, but…”</p><p>“Yeah, but let’s keep it that way,” Ricardo whispered.</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad scratched his head. </p><p>
  <em> ‘What was she trying to do? Take one of our God Arcs?’ </em>
</p><p>“OK, Phym,” Jerad knelt to her. “Stay here, and mommy and I will be back, OK?”</p><p>“O-okay,” Phym nodded before the two walked in, and she stayed with Ricardo.</p><p>Once they are in the storage room, they start storing their God Arcs.</p><p>“Ricardo told Phym about ghosts, jeez..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Ghosts? Why?” Claire asked.</p><p>“While I was knocked out, and you guys were fighting off Aragami, Phym tried to run here while the kids were trying to hold her back,” Jerad explained. “But Ricardo told her there is a ghost in here, and that instantly scared her off.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Ghosts, huh? Do you believe in ghosts?”</p><p>“No,” Jerad plainly smiled. “But, we both thought it’s best to keep it that way.”</p><p>“Just what was she trying to do?” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Beats me,” Jerad replied. “Trying to take one of our God Arcs? How would she know we used them to kill Aragami is beyond me.”</p><p>“So, Phym tried to steal a God Arc?” Misha suddenly spoke behind Claire.</p><p>“It seemed so,” Jerad replied. “But don’t worry about it. Ricardo scared her off with a ghost story.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “Who believes in ghosts these days?”</p><p>“Right?” Jerad chuckled.</p><p><em> ‘I..still do,’ </em> Claire thought. <em> ‘Kind of.’ </em></p><p>“Anyway, let’s get out of here,” Jerad smiled. “We don’t have much time until lunch.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“OK, Phym,” Jerad smiled while also sitting on a couch together with Claire. “I will write all the letters in this paper, and with each letter, I will tell you what each of these letters are, and you’ll repeat it a few times before we move to the next letter.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before Jerad started writing ‘A, B, C, and so on in block letters while Phym curiously watched. Once he finished.</p><p>“Done,” Jerad smiled. “So, what is this first letter?</p><p>“Hmm,” Phym mused.</p><p>“It’s ‘A’.” Claire said.</p><p>“‘A,’” Phym repeated.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded. “Say it again. ‘A.’</p><p>“A,” Phym said it more confidently.</p><p>“OK, so what’s this next letter?” Jerad pointed.</p><p>“Um,” Phym stared at it.</p><p>“It’s ‘B’,” Jerad said. “‘B’ as in Bee. A little bug thing that…”</p><p>Then he raised his index finger, “sting you.” Then he tickled her a bit while Claire giggled.</p><p>As tedious as this lesson is, Jerad and Claire pushed through it, nevertheless.</p><p>“So, Phym,” Jerad smiled. “What is this letter?”</p><p>“It’s ‘S’,” Phym answered.</p><p>“Right,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“How about this one?” Claire pointed at another letter.</p><p>“That’s ‘F’,” Phym answered again.</p><p>“Very good,” Claire smiled.</p><p>Jerad sat back, and stretched himself, “I think we’re done for now, and next time, we’ll have you start spelling out words, and then you’ll write them down, OK?”</p><p>“We done..now?” Phym frowned.</p><p>Jerad chuckled while patting her head, “Sorry, but daddy is tired for now, and needs a break. You did very good, though.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Phym,” Claire smiled, and put her arm around her. “Reading and studying can be tiring for some people.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad mumbled.</p><p>“But it’s OK to rest then and there,” Claire finished. “You’ll always learn better if you’re well rested.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“You learn pretty fast, Phym,” Hugo turned and smiled. “In no time, you’ll learn to read big books.”</p><p>“Big..books?” Phym raised her eyes.</p><p>“Books without pictures,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“But don’t worry about that for now,” Claire assured her. “You can read and understand them later on as you learn to read more, but for now, let’s stick with this.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym nodded.</p><p>Misha giggled quietly, “Claire is such a sweet mommy.” She whispered.</p><p>“Heh,” Hugo murmured before he looked at the clock. “Hm, it’s almost lunch. Time went pretty fast.”</p><p>Then Jerad opened his eyes, and also glanced at the clock, “Whoa, yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“Time for us to hit the kitchen, then,” Zeke stood up, and stretched his arms before Lulu and Misha did.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“As a nice reward, I’ll cook you a great meal,” Lulu told Phym.</p><p>“Really..?” Phym beamed.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Lulu nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Lulu,” Phym hugged her.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>“We’re finished cooking,” Lulu said. “And thanks for helping us out, Phym.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym smiled. “Cooking was fun.”</p><p>“It is,” Lulu also smiled. <em> ‘Haah, when is the next time she’ll help me cook again? It was so cute watching her chop every vegetable to small bits, and especially with her enthusiasm...I can’t resist! I’ll teach you to be a good cook!’ </em></p><p>“We just finished setting up the tables,” Hugo peeked into the kitchen. “Let’s start serving them.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lulu nodded. “Ready to have one of the best tasting meals of your life?”</p><p>“Yes,” Phym cheered.</p><p>Then Hilda, Ricardo, and Amy entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, my,” Hilda gasped a bit. It sure smells good in here.</p><p>Ricardo laughed, “Haha, I think I know who our cook is for this meal.”</p><p>“The master chef’s cooking,” Zeke proudly grinned while Jerad quietly glanced at him.</p><p>“I figured,” Ricardo rubbed his chin.</p><p>“It’s so nice to have a great meal after eating MREs once in a while,” Amy smiled.</p><p>“I agree,” Hilda also smiled. “I promise I’ll find a way to make this kind of meal more regular. For now, let’s dine in.”</p><p>After they finished preparing lunch, everyone sat down, and ate together. Jerad smiled after seeing Phym eat her meal without trouble anymore, and even remembered to mind her table manners as he told her earlier, wiping her mouth after a few bites each time. She even finished her food, leaving not even a crumb after her...3rd serving. Jerad noted that Phym can be quite voracious.</p><p>Once they finished their lunch.</p><p>“So, to give you all the good news,” Hilda said. “We are almost out of Baran territory, and will be passing the Chrysanthemum border soon.”</p><p>“That sounds great,” Hugo smiled before frowning. Though, trying to hide it, Jerad caught him before he turned back to continue listening.</p><p>“I can only hope it keeps going smooth until then,” Hilda murmured. “Because for some reason, there’s not many strong Aragami lurking around my area unlike Baran, so for now, keep your guard up until we’re out of this region.”</p><p>“Understood,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“And Amy, keep a close watch on the resonance radar while we’re at it,” Hilda ordered. “I don’t think we’re off the hook from any major trouble yet.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am,” Amy nodded.</p><p>“Should I charge the radar?” Misha suggested.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Hilda nodded. “Good call.”</p><p>Then everyone started cleaning the kitchen, and Amy and Misha left to do their duties. Jerad and Claire volunteered to wash the dishes for Lulu, so she continued on with helping Hugo and Zeke wipe the tables. After they finished.</p><p>“Thanks for helping out,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“It’s OK,” Phym smiled. “As long as..I’m helping mommy and daddy.”</p><p>Jerad and Claire blushed before they laughed.</p><p>“Can I..wash dishes next time?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Well, I would but..,” Jerad hovered his hand above Phym’s head. “You’re not tall enough to properly use the sink yet.”</p><p>“Aww..,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll find you a stepping stool to leverage yourself,” Claire said. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess that should do it,” Jerad smiled. “Then we’ll teach you how to wash them, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Then Hugo peeked into the kitchen, “Guys, we’re finished now. How about you?”</p><p>“We just did,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“OK, let’s head to the lobby for now,” Hugo said. “We’ll be on standby for anything that happens until we’re in Chrysanthemum territory, and Amy told me we should be there by this evening.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded before he smirked. “I’m ready for it, heh.”</p>
<hr/><p>Once in the Lobby.</p><p>“So, who’s going to be the dealer this time,” Zeke waved his stack of cards with a grin.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Hugo smiled, and took the stack before they started playing poker with Misha, Lulu, and even Keith, who decided to take a break from his morning study.</p><p>“Finally here playin’ with us, bro,” Zeke smiled. “What’ve you been doing?”</p><p>“Studying,” Keith took his cards, and held them. “But I just finished reading about decryption, and all I have left is to try it, so if you find any data disc while you're on a mission, please take them so I can try it on them.”</p><p>“Haha, that sounds nice, Keith,” Zeke patted his back.</p><p>“Will do,” Hugo said. “We could find some useful information in them, just like Ricardo said.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m counting on you guys,” Keith nodded. “I can’t wait to try my hand on decryption.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll salvage as much discs as possible for you, Keith,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“So Phym, can you read this?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“It’s..a-pole,” Phym answered.</p><p>“Just apple,” Jerad smiled. “Read it a bit faster.”</p><p>“Apple,” Phym finally read it.</p><p>“There you go,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“How about this one?” Claire wrote ‘strawberry’ on paper. “Can you read that?”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “That’s a bit of a big leap.”</p><p>“Let’s see how far she can read,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Strau-beh-ree,” Phym slowly read it.</p><p>“Hey, you read it, right,” Jerad smiled. “Now read it, faster.”</p><p>“Strawberry,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Claire giggled.</p><p>“You got it,” Jerad chuckled, and stroked her head. “That’s very good.”</p><p>“Haha!” Zeke stood up. “I win again, how’s that?”</p><p>“Jeez,” Hugo laid his cards on the table. “You win most of the time.”</p><p>“Because I’m good,” Zeke sneered.</p><p>Then they felt their vessel rumble a bit, and their engines humming down to a stop.</p><p>“Hugo, can you hear me?” Amy called.</p><p>Then Hugo gestured everyone to be quiet, and tapped his radio, “I hear you. What is it?”</p><p>“I’m detecting large herds of small Aragami in our course,” Amy replied. “Can you dispose of them?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hugo nodded, and hearing his reply, everyone around the table put their cards down, and Claire and Jerad put their pen and paper aside while Phym looked around.</p><p>“Let’s go, guys,” Hugo stood up. “We got a mission to do. To the bridge.”</p><p>“Right,” Everyone nodded before they stood up, and Phym held Claire's hand while they moved to the bridge.</p>
<hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“So, furthermore on the situation?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“We are about 10 miles to Chrysanthemum borderline,” Amy explained. “But there are multiple herds of Aragami gathered there.”</p><p>“So, they just happen to be there,” Hugo said.</p><p>“That’s perfect,” Lulu murmured after looking at the resonance radar. “I have a plan for them.”</p><p>“I was hoping this won’t happen before we pass, but please be careful out there,” Hilda warned. “I want everyone back here in one piece before we enter a safer region.”</p><p>“We will,” Hugo replied. “Let’s gear up, and get out there.”</p><p>Before Jerad and Claire moved, Phym suddenly grasped his hand.</p><p>“Worried..,” Phym murmured. “Want..to go out..with you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Phym, but you have to stay here with Amy,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Why..?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Because it’s dangerous out there, and you can’t fight without a God Arc,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“God...Arc?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“I’ll explain later,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Phym,” Claire smiled. “Just stay here until we come back, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled before Jerad and Claire left to catch up with the rest.</p><p>“They’ll be fine like they said,” Amy smiled. “Just stay here with me, OK?”</p>
<hr/><p>One hour later in the Valley.</p><p>“Amy, we’re in the area,” Hugo said on his radio. “Request update on target location?”</p><p>“Target is still in the same location, and has not moved much,” Amy replied.</p><p>“Are they still on the other side of this small plateau?” Lulu asked.</p><p>“...Yes,” Amy replied.</p><p>“What do you have in mind for this?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Lulu replied. “Everyone, hide in places close to Aragami but also keep a good distance, and wait for my signal. I will climb the top of this plateau.”</p><p>“OK,” Hugo nodded. “We’ll trust you in this.”</p><p>“I won’t let you down,” Lulu replied before they split up, and she started climbing the plateau while everyone ran through the ravine. Once they passed, they saw large herds of Aragami idling in the plains, and they hid behind a few boulders.</p><p>“Here they are,” Hugo whispered. “Lulu, we are in position.”</p><p>“Roger,” Lulu replied. “I just got here. It won’t be long, so wait for my signal.”</p><p>“Roger,” Hugo replied. “Standing by.”</p><p>On top of a plateau, Lulu loaded rounds into her gun, and aimed. Then she fired several rounds at different Aragami, and her shots were spread around.</p><p>Hearing Lulu’s gunshots, Hugo turned to the field, and saw several Aragami flinch at distant locations before they suddenly exploded in a wide area, also incinerating other nearby Aragami.</p><p>“Holy moly,” Zeke murmured with awe.</p><p>“Go!” Lulu cried on the radio. “Finish the rest off. I’ll be jumping down, and help out.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo replied. “Let’s go, everyone. Wipe the rest off!”</p><p>Then during the confusion among Aragami, everyone ran out of their hiding, and shifted their God Arcs to gun mode. Claire and Misha started mowing Aragami down, and Hugo and Zeke blasted any Aragami that ran past Claire and Misha’s sweeping shots as they walked forward. Jerad stayed behind them, and picked off Aragami that were farther.</p><p>Once Jerad ran out of energy.</p><p>“I’m moving in,” Jerad shifted his God Arc to spear.</p><p>“We’ll cover you,” Misha replied.</p><p>Then Jerad moved in, and devoured an Axe Raider before turning him to Burst.</p><p>“Haha, time to see if I dulled a bit,” Jerad grinned before his speartip opened. “Haaa!”</p><p>He skewered an Axe Raider with Brave Soul, and hearing two pairs of heavy footsteps approaching behind him, he backflipped before two Ogretails bit him, and he skewered both of them with Stardust Rain.</p><p>“We’re out of energy, Misha,” Hugo cried. “We’re going in!”</p><p>“Got it,” Misha replied before she continued shooting.</p><p>“My shooting practice this morning paid off,” Claire murmured. “Your brother was right about fixing my shooting posture, and my shooting is more accurate. I hardly wasted my shots.”</p><p>“I told you you’ll learn a lot from him,” Misha winked. “He taught me how to shoot, too.”</p><p>“I think he told me before,” Claire smiled. “I can see why you were good at shooting.”</p><p>“Looks like I’m out,” Misha glanced at her gauge. </p><p>“Me, too,” Claire also looked at her gauge.</p><p>“Looks like I have to get in there, and I also can’t let brother have all the fun,” Misha grinned.</p><p>“Right, I’ll follow you,” Claire shifted her God Arc to spear.</p><p>“Let’s g-!” Before Misha finished, they saw a figure sweep past them like a black wind. “There’s Lulu.”</p><p>“Right,” Claire giggled.</p><p>Lulu rushed into the still confused herd, and sliced several Aragami she passed. Then she connected her pair of blades into glaive, and sliced more of them until she caught up to Hugo and Zeke.</p><p>“Custom bullets, right? Heh.” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I just made them, too.” Lulu replied. I figured I should start making them after seeing them for a while, and I’m glad they worked.”</p><p>“A master chef, and now a bullet maker,” Zeke grinned before he smashed an Ogretail’s head.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I could take that as a compliment,” Lulu said after slicing another Ogretail behind Zeke.</p><p>“He does kinda have a point,” Hugo said after killing an Axe Raider. “We might as well as call them recipes since you mix things together to make them. It’s not really a bad thing to compare them to food, so don’t get..offended.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Lulu replied before slicing another Axe Raider down.</p><p>“HAA!” Jerad struck two Ogretails with Spear Requiem, and watched both of them get torn apart by his multi-hits. “Hahaha! I kinda missed this heat of battle.”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hiiyah!”</p><p>Misha sliced an Ogretail and an Axe Raider in half with an Extended Bite before she and Claire stood beside him.</p><p>“You having too much fun, brother?” Misha teasingly asked.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Never been better, thanks.” Jerad grinned. “Felt like it’s been so long.”</p><p>“Just..don’t overdo it, okay?” Claire told him.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded before he rushed in again, and killed an Ogretail with Hit and Run, and connected it with Stardust Rain.</p><p>Claire and Misha continued fighting the few Aragami left, and Claire sliced an Ogretail with her spear, but it withstood her strike enough to retaliate against her with a bite. Claire was quick enough to jump to the side before she leapt on its back, and stabbed its head to the ground.</p><p>“Ooh, that was an impressive kill,” Jerad commented with a grin. “You really did get better.”</p><p>“U-um..thanks,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>Misha suddenly laughed, “Don’t be too modest, Claire.”</p><p>“Oh, hush,” Claire pouted.</p><p>“I guess this is all?” Hugo, and the other two approached. “Amy, are there any more?”</p>
<hr/><p>Back on the Bridge.</p><p>“All Aragami eliminated. Course is clear,” Amy smiled. “Good job, everyone.”</p><p>Then she turned to Phym, “See? I told you your mommy and daddy will be fine. There’s no need to worry.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered.</p><p>Then Amy heard an ominous beep from the radar, and she looked back up. She gasped as she saw a large wandering dot with an ‘ASHBORN’ label on it, and then it teleported on a plateau.</p><p>Amy quickly tapped her radio.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Valley.</p><p>Everyone was still resting in the area littered with Aragami corpses before Hugo suddenly tapped his radio.</p><p>“We have an emergency!” Amy cried. “Ash Aragami detected from outside visual range!”</p><p><em> ‘Shit!’ </em> Jerad gasped, and started alertly looking around. There was no Aragami in sight.</p><p>Zeke, Lulu, and Claire suddenly stood up.</p><p>“What? Again?” Zeke grimaced. “We just ran into one a few days ago!”</p><p>“It’s like they’re being lured to us,” Claire added.</p><p><em> ‘Lured to us..?’ </em> Hugo narrowed his eyes. “Hm.”</p><p>After Amy observed the Ashborn’s movement in the resonance radar, she suddenly gasped.</p><p><em> ‘No! It found them!’ </em>She watched in horror as the Ashborn dot teleported down from the plateau, and started moving towards their location.</p><p>“Hugo, it suddenly moved towards your location at high speed,” Amy cried. “It’s coming in too fast!”</p><p>“What?” Claire gasped, and tapped her radio. “Ma’am, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Jerad turned to Claire for Hilda’s answer, and his eyes widened, seeing a maelstrom of flame forming behind her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Return immediately!” Hilda yelled.</p><p>After seeing a fiery, floating Aragami emerge behind her from that maelstrom, Jerad gasped,</p><p>“CLAIRE! BEHIND YOU!”</p><p>Though too late, the Ashborn swiped Claire, Zeke, and Lulu, and sent them tumbling back. He watched them laid and whimpered in pain.</p><p>“Claire!” Jerad cried.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile on the bridge.</p><p>“M-mommy..? Daddy..?” Phym murmured after she gasped, hearing their screams from Amy’s radio.</p><p>“Dammit! What can we do?” Hugo cried on Amy’s radio which Phym could hear.</p><p>Without Amy’s notice, Phym ran off the bridge, and made her way into the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Amy suddenly looked down, “Phym? Phym, where are you?!”</p><p>Not having time to find her, and having to keep herself focused on supporting everyone who are in trouble, Amy turned back to her computer. She can only hope that Phym will not do anything rash.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Phym suddenly stopped in front of the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p><em> ‘Hnn, g-ghosts,’ </em> Phym shuddered. <em> ‘Scared of..ghosts…’ </em></p><p>
  <em> “Brave..?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Being brave is about facing your fears and dangers, even if everything is against you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your daddy is not feeling well, and knows he can't fight, but he still decided to fight so he can save his family. Your daddy is strong, Phym.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brave..strong..family. Can I be..brave and strong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I'm sure you can.” </em>
</p><p>Then Phym shut her eyes, and whimpered before she dashed into the storage room.</p><p><em> ‘Ghosts..please no ghosts,’ </em> Phym thought as she ran past the God Arc storage racks, and saw a locked door with a sign that is written as '<b>Salvaged God Arcs. Keep out</b>.' Phym ignored the sign, and raised her hand on the door’s lock. Her hand emitted an aura before the door’s lock clicked, and she quickly pulled it open and entered. She saw piles of God Arcs laid against the wall around the room.</p><p>“God..Arcs. Fight with God Arcs,” Phym murmured before she grabbed a large one in the shape of a crescent moon, and to her surprise, the God Arc reacted to her, but she gripped the hilt for a few seconds until it settled.</p><p>“Hiiyahh!” Phym yanked the Heavy Moon off the pile, and ran out of the storage room.</p><p>Once in the hallway.</p><p>‘P-Phym?! What are you-?” Marr asked with shock.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous out there!” Lil protested.</p><p>“I have to help..mommy and daddy!” Phym replied as she dashed past them, and headed for one of the outboard doors. She unlocked it the same way as in the storage, and it slid open before she leapt out.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Valley.</p><p>Right before Jerad strikes, the Ashborn disappeared, and teleported behind them. It swung at them, and Jerad and Misha jumped away on time, but Hugo did not make it. He was swept aside into a tumble and laid on the ground, grunting and gripping his shoulder.</p><p>“Hugo!” Misha cried before she ran towards him.</p><p>“Sis! No!” Jerad tried to call her back before the Ashborn rushed at her, and swung.</p><p>“AHHHHH!” Misha was swept aside and laid beside Hugo, whimpering from her intense pain, and gripping her waist.</p><p>“MISHA!” Jerad cried before he glared at the floating Aragami. “You..you bastard! HAAAA!”</p><p>He rushed in, and when he thrusted, the Ashborn disappeared before he eagerly looked around.</p><p>“Where are you?!” Jerad eagerly looked around, sweat trickling along his cheeks, and then it appeared behind him.</p><p>Jerad gasped, knowing that he would not jump away on time as the Aragami swung at him.</p><p>“AAAARGHHHHHH!”</p><p>Jerad was sent flying close to Hugo and Misha, and he grunted in his familiar pain. He struggled to sit up, and watched the Ashborn burst itself with a familiar aura.</p><p><em> ‘So, this is how an Ash Aragami is,’ </em> Jerad grunted in pain. <em> ‘And this is it in Burst? Shit!’ </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Then the Ashborn rushed to finish him off, and Jerad gasped.</p><p><em> ‘Am I..done for..?’ </em> Jerad mused as the Aragami boosted toward him. He began to feel the freedom of finally ending his whole life of torment, but…</p><p><em> ‘Claire..Misha..and..Phym,’ </em> Jerad thought. <em> ‘No..! I won’t…! I’ll-!’’ </em></p><p>Then he struggled to stand up while raising his spear.</p><p>“HAAAAA!” Jerad held his spear with both hands, and was about to strike the rushing Aragami head on…</p><p>However, it suddenly paused in front of him, and then he fell back to his knees.</p><p>Jerad grunted, and stood up again, pushing himself through his pain. “F-fight me, you bastard, or I’ll-!”</p><p>Then he saw the Ashborn slowly turn to his left, and he also turned to its direction. Jerad suddenly gasped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Phym..?” Jerad murmured. “What are you doing here?! RUN!!”</p><p>“Phym..,” Claire murmured while still enduring her ongoing pain, and raised her head. “Why..? Please get out of here..!”</p><p>“Ngh,” Phym kept her glare at the Ashborn, and dropped her God Arc beside her. Then she raised her arms, and started glowing.</p><p>“What? That response,” Amy said on her radio. “Is that..Phym? That can’t be..with a God Arc?! I-I’m also starting to detect a powerful bias field covering the area.”</p><p>Seemingly in haste, the Ashborn rushed towards her.</p><p>“Phym, NO!” Jerad cried as he struggled to stand up with his spear to save her. “RUUUN!”</p><p>Right before the Ashborn struck her, Phym emitted a very bright flash of yellow light, and the Ashborn suddenly flinched with a whimper. It teleported away a few times before disappearing out of sight.</p><p>As Jerad collapsed back to his knees, he started feeling the pain slowly fade away, a faint familiar feeling he felt when he saved Phym from another Ashborn a few days ago.</p><p>“I’m healing?” Jerad murmured while he watched a green aura around him, and then he touched his right waist. He does not feel pain anymore.</p><p>Zeke, Claire, and Lulu slowly got up to their knees.</p><p>“I-I’m healing?” Zeke murmured.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Lulu also murmured. “The pain is completely gone…”</p><p>“H-Hugo..are you OK?” Misha wearily asked while helping him sit up.</p><p>“Yeah..,” Hugo nodded. “What is this power..?”</p><p>“I don’t know?” Misha shook her head. “But Phym definitely did all this.”</p><p>“Phym...What are you-?” Claire paused as she watched Phym walking closer to Jerad, still glowing and holding her heavy moon again. “Is that..a God Arc she’s holding?”</p><p>“Daddy..?” Phym smiled as she reached her arm out.</p><p>“Phym..,” Jerad faintly smiled before he slowly raised his hand, and held hers. Then another bright yellow light flashed, and everyone started glowing yellow.</p><p>“Wait..is this..Engage?” Hugo murmured as everyone finally stood up, and then the Ashborn reappeared. It made its menacing roar, but Jerad remained unfazed.</p><p>“It’s time we settle this,” Jerad grimaced as he and everyone went into Burst.</p><p>“No mistaking it,” Amy said. “Engage with Phym confirmed. “Vitals stabilized! God Arc function of all members restored! This is incredible!”</p><p>“What the hell just happened?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“You ready, Phym?” Jerad looked at her with a smile.</p><p>“Yes..daddy,” Phym smiled, and readied her God Arc. A heavy moon of all things this girl would pick, but nevertheless, Jerad could only look at her with pride, and after this, his face slowly turned serious, “Then I promise you, this Aragami will go down.”</p><p>Jerad turned a diabolic glare at the waiting Ashborn, and his speartip opened. Once his spear is completely charged, he swiftly rushes.</p><p>“HAAAAAAAA!” Jerad and Phym rushed together, and the Ashborn tried to strike him with one of its orbs, but Jerad struck it first with Valkyrie Glide.</p><p>“Let’s go, everyone!” Hugo cried as he readied his sword, and rushed in with everyone. “Hilda! We’re taking this thing down!”</p><p>“What?!” Hilda gasped. “There’s too much we don’t know! That thing is an Ashborn.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure I’ll bury this bastard!” Jerad yelled after jumping away from its retaliation, and then Phym struck its side with her heavy moon, causing it to whimper.</p><p>“Exactly! Sit down and watch!” Hugo added.</p>
<hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“Hugo! Hugo!!” Hilda cried on her radio.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s any stopping them at this point, ma’am,” Ricardo suggested. “Let’s just wait and see what happens.”</p><p>“I just hope they’ll be fine,” Hilda gritted her teeth as she continued watching the resonance radar.</p>
<hr/><p>Back in the Valley.</p><p>“Nghh!” Jerad blocked its barrage of projectiles while Hugo and Misha rushed and struck it, distracting its focus on Jerad before Claire barraged its chest with her gun in retaliation.</p><p>“Hiiiyah!” Misha swung down in a Vertical Fang, and caught the midair Ashborn with her scythe and dragged it down, and then sawed it with Nightmare Reaper. </p><p>Angered, it tried to swipe her with one of its molten orbs, but Jerad leapt on its shoulder in time, and stabbed it.</p><p>“Where the hell you looking at?!” Jerad cried as he tried to pry its wound with his spear. “Face this way, Ash Aragami! I’m the biggest bastard you should worry about right now!” </p><p>Then he yanked his spear back, and activated his acceleration trigger.</p><p>“HAAA!!” Jerad stabbed its shoulder hard, and the Ashborn fell down.</p><p>“I got you, bastard!” Zeke cried while rushing in front of it. “Haaaaa!”</p><p>Jerad jumped off its shoulder as Zeke bashed its head with a downswing, and then swung an uppercut which knocked the Ashborn back. It quickly floated again, and roared loudly before it suddenly disappeared.</p><p>“It’s gone,” Jerad grimaced. “Show up!”</p><p>Then the Ashborn suddenly flashed behind them, and Jerad saw its orbs turn into a pair of jaws. Then it turned to Phym.</p><p>“Phym!” Jerad cried as he started running towards her. “It’s after you! RUN!”</p><p>Phym nodded, and ran to keep her distance, but unexpected of Jerad himself, the Ashborn launched those two jawed orbs at her. Phym parried the first jaw off with her shield, and then quickly somersaulted over the second jaw. Jerad stopped, and could not believe Phym could still do acrobatic jumps..even with a heavy weapon. She landed back down, panting.</p><p>“Phym, are you OK?” Claire ran down, and put her arm around her.</p><p>“Yes..mommy,” Phym wearily replied.</p><p>“That was close,” Jerad said while panting. “Claire, take care of her for a bit while I try bagging this thing.” Then he left.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lulu daringly leapt towards the Ashborn, and clung on its head.</p><p>“Don’t you dare hurt her, Ashborn!” Lulu held her sword back. “Haa!!”</p><p>Then she stabbed its face with her sword, and jumped off as the Aragami flinched and held its injured face.</p><p>“It’s distracted, now it’s our chance!” Hugo rushed in. “Haaaa!”</p><p>Hugo struck its orb underneath, and shattered bits of it off. He noticed that the Ashborn’s flaming aura weakened, “We’re doing damage! Let’s bag this Ash Aragami!”</p><p>“Right..,” Jerad murmured. “This Ashborn ain’t getting out here alive.”</p><p>Then Claire started shooting at it, “Phym, stay with me, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym also shifted her God Arc to assault gun mode, and started firing alongside her.</p><p>Hugo, Jerad, Lulu, Misha, and Zeke rushed while Claire and Phym were giving them cover fire.</p><p>Misha started swinging her extended scythe,</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Hiiyah!”</p><p>She barraged the Ashborn with Inferno Rush to keep it busy while the other three were rushing, but the Aragami quickly slipped out of her attacks, and swept at Lulu.</p><p>She was sent tumbling on the ground.</p><p>“Lulu!” Zeke cried before he gritted his teeth, and turned at the Aragami. “You bastard!”</p><p>“I got her,” Misha moved close to Lulu, and shot a few healing rounds at her.</p><p>“Are you OK, Lulu?”</p><p>“Hnn, yeah,” Lulu slowly got up, “Thanks. Just a bit burned.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Jerad slid back after blocking a swing from the Ashborn, but Hugo took advantage of the opening by jumping and striking its chest. The Ashborn cried, and fell down, and as Zeke approached for a devastating blow, it desperately tried to slam Zeke with its right hand, but he dodged it, and smashed it with a crack. The Ashborn screamed.</p><p>“Hah! How you like your hand smashed like that?” Zeke grinned. “But I’m not done hurting you yet! Eat this!” Then he swung sideways, and the Aragami fell to its side.</p><p>“Haaa!” Jerad leapt to its shoulder, and tried to finish it off with a stab to its face, but it desperately tried to stop his spear with its left hand. “You persistent-!”</p><p>He grunted as he continued trying to shove his spear until Lulu shot its hand off, and Jerad stabs its face again before jumping off. The Aragami held its face with its left hand, and floated again.</p><p>“Still alive?” Jerad grimaced. “Just when will you die?”</p><p>“I think it’s almost dead,” Hugo readied his sword. “Let’s keep pushing.”</p><p>“Phym, we’re out of bullets,” Claire told her. “We have to move in.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled before Claire smiled back.</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad swung his spear to his side. “Let’s finish this bastard then.”</p><p>Desperate, the Ashborn merged two orbs together, and started charging it.</p><p>“What the?” Hugo stopped. “What's it doing?”</p><p>Hugo watched the Ashborn keep charging the flaming orb, and after he saw it grew.</p><p>“Large Oracle responses detected,” Amy reported. “It's charging up its energy!”</p><p>He gasped. “Everyone brace yourselves! It's going to blow this place up.”</p><p>Then everyone deployed their shields.</p><p>“Phym, stay behind me!” Claire cried.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded, and moved behind her.</p><p>Then the Ashborn caused a large explosion, and dust filled the area, obscuring its own view. Crippled and not having enough energy left to regenerate its pair of orbs, it silently waited to see if its attack wiped them out.</p><p>“Haaa!” </p><p>To the Ashborn’s shock, Jerad suddenly leapt out of the dust, and stabbed its chest. He also suffered a few burns.</p><p>“Did you really think a no-brainer explosion like that will kill me?!” Jerad yelled as he stabbed it repeatedly until the Ashborn crashed on a boulder. It desperately tried to swat him off, but he quickly jumped away in time to avoid its hand.</p><p>“Haaaa!” Misha rushed in, but the Ashborn swung its arm at her, and she jumped over and countered with Dystopia. The Ashborn took hard slices from her, and was knocked back against a boulder before keeping itself up with both arms. Phym rushed in, and leapt while shifting her heavy moon into an axe which grew a spinning saw and then swung to its shoulder. It made screeching noises as she sawed it before the Ash Aragami shook her off, but it would not have a break any time soon, considering the number of its enemies it had been fighting against.</p><p>“You’re mine!” Misha struck the same shoulder Phym was sawing earlier with a Vertical Fang, and then her scythe glowed yellow before she yanked it back. The Aragami impulsively screamed and flinched back with its shoulder already partially torn, but before it could completely stand up, Jerad was already in midair above it.</p><p>“I figured you’d still be alive after all that,” Jerad grimaced as his speartip opened to start charging, and his acceleration trigger activated.</p><p>“But I will end you now! HAAAAAAH!”</p><p>With Fallen Tear, Jerad dove straight down like a meteor, and pierced the Ashborn through its chest. The impact was so strong that a small crater formed around them, and Jerad jumped off from its chest before he took a step back, panting. It cried its last roar before it slumped as everyone’s Burst and Engage faded. </p><p>“Did we get it?” Hugo said, still trying to recover his breath.</p><p>Jerad stared at its corpse for a few more seconds before he replied, “Yeah..I think so.” Then...</p><p>“No further Oracle response detected. Ashborn confirmed eliminated,” Amy reported. “Incredible!”</p><p>“That's an Ashborn,” Misha murmured, still panting. “An Ashborn! Could you believe we brought this thing down?!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded before he stood up. “But it's also thanks to…” He paused after turning to Phym.</p><p>“D-daddy..I'm so..,” Phym murmured before she dropped her God Arc, and collapsed.</p><p>“Phym!” Jerad knelt down, and caught her in his arms. “I got you..!”</p><p>“Phym!” Claire ran to them, and pressed her finger on her neck to check her pulse.</p><p>“She's just exhausted..,” Claire sighed with relief. “Thank goodness.”</p><p>“To Engage with all of us at the same time,” Hugo said. “I can see why, but she saved all of us, and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be still alive right now. We should all thank her a lot later.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad smiled, and stroke her head. “I'll buy her a huge bag of sweet candy for this, her favorite.”</p><p>“And I'll cook her a nice meal after she wakes up,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Count me in,” Lulu also smiled. “We'll make one together for her.”</p><p>“Me three,” Misha enthusiastically added.</p><p>“We all gotta have something to repay her with,” Zeke rubbed his nose with a grin.</p><p>“Hugo! Hugo, do you read me?” Hilda called.</p><p>“I read you, Hilda,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Listen, I know you all wanted to rest out there for a bit, but please return immediately,” Hilda urged. “It’s already reaching sunset, and it can become more dangerous out there once night falls.”</p><p>“Understood,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“And please go to the medical ward for treatment immediately,” Hilda further instructed. “All of you have been bitten by an Ashborn, so I want to make sure you’re all alright at least. Don’t worry about preparing dinner, I already had Ricardo cover you on that.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled. “We better get back, guys.”</p><p>Then Jerad turned to Claire, “Can you carry her?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Claire nodded. “But what are you going to do?”</p><p>“Carry her God Arc back,” Jerad plainly replied.</p><p>“Huh?!” Claire gasped. “But her God Arc will-!”</p><p>Claire shockingly paused as she watched Jerad pick up her God Arc with his right hand, and hung it over his shoulder while he held his spear with his left hand.</p><p>“Wait! How is that-?”</p><p>“AGEs can hold other God Eater’s God Arcs without a lot of risk,” Hugo explained. “Though, we’re not all equally capable of doing that, and some will hurt more than others. These twins were known to have very high compatibility.”</p><p>“A pair of Grade A’s,” Zeke added</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad smiled. “I even held Misha’s scythe before. It blew people’s minds, but we kept it secret from those Pennywort bastards because who knows what they would have done, if they found out.”</p><p>“You scared the heck out of me during that time, brother,” Misha glared.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Was just teaching you how to swing your crop cutter better, haha!”</p><p>“Hey,” Misha pouted. “My beloved God Arc is for killing Aragami, not cutting weeds!”</p><p>“...I see,” Claire hesitantly nodded. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Adaptive God Eater. That kind of makes sense.’ </em>
</p><p>“Anyway, let’s go home now,” Hugo pointed with his thumb. “Hilda wouldn’t want us out here much longer.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the Medical Ward.</p><p>“I’ll lay her here,” Claire carefully laid an unconscious Phym on a bed, and tucked her with a blanket.</p><p>“Time for a mass medical check guys,” Misha teased with a grin. “Line up, hee hee.”</p><p>Then everyone lined up in the room.</p><p>“It’s a good thing we have a lot of empty God Arc racks,” Zeke said. “Or who knows where we could have stored it.”</p><p>“Do you think Phym can still use that God Arc?” Claire asked. “After you held it for a long time?”</p><p>“Pretty sure she can,” Jerad shrugged a bit. “My hand did feel a bit tingly while I was carrying it, but nothing too bad. I don’t think I’ve accidentally changed its compatibility with her at all.”</p><p>Then he chuckled, “But jeez, I have to say that’s one hell of a heavy weapon she picked from that Salvage Room. I think I would look stupid trying to swing that thing around, and yet, she swung it around like it’s a feather. She even twirled it a few times.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Hugo nodded. “I did see those. It did look natural for her.”</p><p>“I’m all SAT,” Zeke grinned after he finished with Claire. “All green for my Zeke body.”</p><p><em> ‘Zeke body?!’ </em> Jerad grimaced. <em> ‘Gross.’ </em></p><p>“You’re next, Hugo,” Misha grinned after she finished with Lulu. “Medical check time.”</p><p>“Heh, you’re up,” Jerad said. “She’s anxious, so don’t keep her waiting.”</p><p>“Brother!” Misha growled. “W-what does that mean?”</p><p>“Nothing. I really meant that literally,” Jerad snickered.</p><p>Claire sighed, “Enough, all of you. Jerad, you’re up next. You’re the last one.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad sat down close to Hugo, and did a medical check.</p><p>Then after a few minutes.</p><p>“Hmm, bias factor balance, and metabolism is stable,” Claire murmured. “You guys are all good.”</p><p>“Nice to hear,” Hugo stood up from his seat. “Let’s head to the Galley, and help them set up. Plus, we don’t want to keep bothering Phym’s sleep.”</p><p>“Right,” Claire nodded before she sat up, and checked on Phym.</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” Jerad assured her. “She’s a strong girl, and should be awake by tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know,” Claire murmured before she stroked her hair, and then everyone left the room.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Galley.</p><p>“Dinner is up, guys,” Ricardo waved his ladle. “Eat up. You kids must be hungry.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Zeke rubbed his stomach. “I am seriously starving.”</p><p>Then everyone, including Amy and Hilda sat down.</p><p>“So, was Phym using a heavy moon in that battle?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded before taking a bite. “Of all weapons she picked, it had to be something heavy, hehe.”</p><p>Then Amy giggled before turning into a short laugh, “She’s not going to be happy with that.”</p><p>“What ‘she’?” Jerad raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“One of our unit captains of our Port,” Amy replied. “Trista.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “Now you mention it, that is her weapon of choice.”</p><p>“It was supposed to be her spare God Arc after she found it,” Amy added.</p><p>“That’s alright. I’ll have that covered,” Hilda giggled. “Not that she ever used it, anyway. She could probably let that go.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah,” Ricardo also nodded.</p><p>“We finally crossed the Chrysanthemum borderline about 30 minutes ago,” Hilda said. “You all can rest easy for now, and hopefully we won’t have Ashborn encounters for a while. For some reason, Ashborn sightings are rare in my region.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo sat back, and sighed, haunted by what Hilda told him about his contract with Pennywort still bound. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I have to start thinking soon.’ </em>
</p><p>“OK, let’s wrap this up,” Ricardo stood up. “Same reason. You guys need more off time before sleeping tonight.”</p><p>Jerad was staring at the place where Phym normally sits between him and Claire. Though, seeing where he was looking, Claire pulled her skirt forward.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad bewilderedly gestured </p><p>“Is..everything alright?” Claire embarrassingly asked.  “You haven’t even finished your food yet.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad murmured. “Nothing against what we’re doing right now, but it just didn’t feel right us eating here while Phym is resting. I want to at least give her something for a change.”</p><p>Claire paused. “I think I can see what you’re saying.”</p><p>Then he mused, “Hmm, how about we leave a wrapped food beside her, so she can eat as soon as she wakes up?”</p><p>“Sounds like a good idea,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go ahead and wrap leftovers for her,” Jerad said before he took an empty bowl, and filled it with food. Lulu went to the kitchen, and handed him an aluminum foil.</p><p>“Here you go,” Lulu said. “It can help keep the food fresh.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad took the foil, and added a spoon and fork in it before wrapping it.</p><p>After they finished cleaning the kitchen.</p><p>“You guys go ahead, and start playing,” Jerad said. “Claire and I will catch up.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded. See you soon, then.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire went to the Medical Ward to visit Phym, and once they entered, they found that she was still fast asleep.</p><p>“Still asleep, huh?” Jerad whispered before he set the bowl on a table beside her. “I can’t believe she saved us. Let alone, see her able to fight. It’s making me even want to know more about what she really is.”</p><p>“I really have no idea,” Claire murmured. “I’ve never seen anyone do something amazing as this. Just where did she come from?”</p><p>“We’ll probably find out soon enough,” Jerad said before they walked to the exit door, and he stared at her before he turned the lights off and closed the door.</p><p>Once they passed the hallway.</p><p>“May I have a word with you two?” Hilda suddenly spoke.</p><p>“Oh, yes ma’am,” Claire replied.</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Jerad also replied.</p><p>“I would like to thank you all for defeating that Ashborn,” Hilda smiled. “To be honest, I’m still shocked that you could defeat such a powerful creature with a single squad at that. That certainly is a first.”</p><p>“Just what are you, anyway..?”</p><p>Then Jerad paused while Claire glanced at him, frowning.</p><p>“Oh, I greatly apologize for that,” Hilda held her forehead. “But I genuinely don’t mean that as a bad thing,”</p><p>“...That’s OK. Thanks, anyway,” Jerad said. “But if it wasn’t for Phym..we wouldn't be here…”</p><p>“I agree,” Hilda nodded. “But your combined efforts also helped your survival. I’m glad you all made it back safe.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Jerad closed his eyes. “The more I learn about her, the more I get curious. Just what is she, anyway?”</p><p>“Considering all the miraculous abilities and traits she’s been showing, I can only take an educated guess..,” Hilda murmured.</p><p>“...What would that be, ma’am?” Claire anxiously asked.</p><p>“She’s a humanoid Aragami,” Hilda answered.</p><p>“What?!” Both Jerad and Claire gasped.</p><p>“Humanoid..Aragami?” Jerad said with shock.</p><p>“Yes,” Hilda nodded. “An Aragami that has evolved to take on the form and characteristics of a human. There have been reports of such cases since the Calamity, but all of them have been discovered postmortem.”</p><p>“Those poor things..,” Claire frowned.</p><p>“Yes,” Hilda nodded. “With that being said, it’s hard to believe we have a living specimen right here, and it would seem that Gleipnir has some ulterior motive in disguising her as cargo. You really know nothing about this, Claire?”</p><p>“I genuinely don’t,” Claire shook her head. “I swear in my name.”</p><p>“Promise me you will keep this a secret for now,” Hilda said. “There is not enough information to confirm yet, and we don’t want the crew to jump into erroneous conclusions. This was already discussed with Hugo and Ricardo, however.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad raised his eyes with surprise.</p><p>“I figured I should let you know in a ‘right-to-know’ manner, because you are her mommy and daddy, after all,” Hilda smiled. </p><p>“U-uh, yeah,” Jerad stuttered while Claire quietly held her arm with embarrassment.</p><p>Then Hilda giggled, “Anyway, Phym is Phym, and there’s no reason to single her out for that. We have an agreement, yes?”</p><p>“Of course,” Claire seriously nodded.</p><p>“Definitely,” Jerad also nodded. “But a humanoid Aragami? I’m still having a hard time trying to stomach that. She behaves very much like a girl, and is extremely innocent! I don’t even think she’s pretending at all. I won’t abandon her for that.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that,” Hilda tugged her monocle. “For now, please look after her. You two are whom she needs most.”</p><p>“We will,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“Good night,” Hilda started walking to the elevator. “And make sure you get enough rest.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded, and then looked to his side.</p><p><em> ‘Those Gleipnir bastards,’ </em> He slightly gritted his teeth. <em> ‘Nothing good ever comes out of them. Just what are they planning to do with her?’ </em></p><p>“Um, Jerad?” Claire called him. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>He sighed, “It’s nothing. Let’s just head over to the lobby, and relax there. My head just went through an overload.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “I bet. But I’ll look up information about humanoid Aragami later, and I’ll let you know what I learn.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad murmured, closing his eyes. “It was really hard for me to take, but she's a good girl. She's also smart and strong, and yet like Hilda said, she's depending on us to take care of her. I can't let her down.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “You’ve really gotten to liking her, huh?”</p><p>“...Yeah,” Jerad murmured before he opened his eyes. “Listen, it’s just my hunch, but don’t let her know that she’s an Aragami, OK? I just don’t want her to feel different, and might put a distance from us, if she finds out.”</p><p>“I understand,” Claire smiled.</p><p>Then they walked to the elevator together, and made their way to the lobby.</p><p>“You guys are finally back,” Hugo said. “How is she?”</p><p>“Still fast asleep,” Jerad replied before he sat on a couch.</p><p>“Wanna play?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“I think I'll pass for now,” Jerad waved. “I need some shut eye.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Claire shook her head. “But I'll watch.”</p><p>“Did something happen, Claire?” Misha asked with concern.</p><p>“...Nothing big,” Claire shook her head, smiling.</p>
<hr/><p>One hour later in the office.</p><p>Hilda read an email, and gasped, “No..!”</p><p>“What's wrong, ma’am?” Ricardo asked while filling paperwork, and sitting on her office couch.</p><p>“Pennywort,” Hilda replied. “I've been afraid this would happen, but the governor just sent me a request to have them returned once we return to our Port, and they already arranged with Gleipnir to mediate for the transfer.”</p><p>“That..doesn't sound good,” Ricardo facepalmed, and sighed.</p><p>“The nerve of these people,” Hilda hissed, and facepalmed. “If only I could do the same as for those two…”</p><p>Silence filled the room before Hilda finally spoke, “Listen, there might be only one way to work this out.”</p><p>“What would that be..?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Contract,” Hilda murmured. “I might try negotiating a new contract with them.”</p><p>Ricardo narrowed his eyes, “You mean, you're going to..,” </p><p>“Exactly,” Hilda said. “I'll try to revise a new contract of ownership of them.”</p><p>“That will cost a huge fortune,” Ricardo commented.</p><p>“I know,” Hilda sighed. “But that will also come at a price for them. I'd hate to do this, but I need to make sure.”</p><p>“I guess it's for the best,” Ricardo frowned.</p><p>“Keep this conversation between us,” Hilda said. “In the meantime, I'll figure out a way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally done with Rank 2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days ago.</p><p>“Did you read Ricardo’s message this morning, captain?” Shin asked.</p><p>“Yeah, they’ll be arriving back here soon,” Trista replied. “That means it’s time to clean house, and that also means making our Port squared away.”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “I’ll order everyone to start making our place more presentable.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Trista smiled. “And let’s bring a couple more with us. We gotta start thinning the herd in the south where the owner will be passing through.”</p><p>Then Shin chuckled, “You got it.”</p><hr/><p>“Hnn,” Phym slowly opened her eyes, and slowly lifted her head. “Mommy..? Daddy..?”</p><p>Then she looked around, and found a wrapped bowl on a table beside her. It had a written note, and still struggling a bit to read, she read:</p><p>‘For you, Phym. -Mommy.’</p><p>She can start smelling it from where she was, and her stomach grumbled, <em> ‘Hungry…’ </em></p><p>Then she grabbed it from the table, unwrapped it, and found a spoon and fork already set inside the bowl for her. She took a quick sniff, and paused, remembering Jerad's lesson for her, but nevertheless, the meal smelled too good for her.</p><p>Phym carefully set the food on her lap, and ate it the way Jerad taught her to. After several minutes, she set the empty bowl on the table, and folded her blanket before she stood from her bed. It was quiet, and she heard nothing but the hums of the refrigerant system. Missing Claire's warm hugs for her whenever they slept together, she shuddered a bit before she left the Medical Ward.</p><hr/><p>Once in the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Phym walked across the hallway clutching her arms, and right before she entered the elevator to find Jerad and Claire, the door suddenly slid open and saw Hilda.</p><p>“G-good morning..Hilda,” Phym stuttered.</p><p>“Oh..Good morning, Phym,” Hilda greeted back with surprise. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m..OK,” Phym murmured, shivering a bit.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Hilda concernedly asked.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded, still shivering.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but this is also perfect timing,” Hilda bent down and smiled.</p><p>
  <em> ‘That only made sense. We have been heading north towards my Port, and it’s cold there. I should have thought of this…’ </em>
</p><p>“I just finished sewing something for you, and it will keep you warm. Come with me to the office.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she entered the elevator with her. After the door slid shut, Hilda pressed a button, and wrapped her arm around the little girl.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Phym. I knew it was going to get cold, but I forgot to adjust the air conditioning system,” Hilda said. “Your mommy and daddy visited you this morning before they went to the training room to practice together, and I thought I should check on you to make sure you’re OK.”</p><p>“Training room?” Phym murmured while still clutching on Hilda’s leg.</p><p>“Yes,” Hilda nodded. “But first, I’ll give you something to keep you warm before you can see them, OK?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym smiled before the elevator opened, and they walked across the Residential Hall.</p><p>Once they arrived in Hilda office.</p><p>“Just sit here, and wait,” Hilda smiled before she opened a closet, and pulled a small cape out.</p><p>“Here you go,” Hilda showed her an indigo cape. “It’s yours, and I’ll put it on for you. Just relax.”</p><p>Then she wrapped it around Phym’s shoulder, and tied a knot on her chest.</p><p>“There. You look very cute with it,” Hilda smiled. “Glad I made it for you.”</p><p>“Wow, I don’t feel..cold anymore,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Show it to your mommy and daddy, and I’m sure they’ll love it,” Hilda giggled.</p><p>“I will,” Phym cheered. “And..thank you, Hilda!”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Hilda giggled before Phym latched on to her. “You’re such a sweet child. Go see your mommy and daddy now, and I’m sure they’ve been worried about you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she left her office, and closed the door.</p><p>After watching Phym leave, Hilda slowly frowned.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in the Training Room.</p><p>“Haa!” Claire swung her wooden staff at Jerad, but he blocked it.</p><p>“You’re a lot more aggressive than before,” Jerad snickered. “But I like it.”</p><p>Then Claire blushed, “I-I have more from where that came from. I’ll show you!”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Then please do.”</p><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>He shoved her away, and went on the offensive. Claire was able to defend Jerad’s quick and aggressive attacks better than before, and can even retaliate after defending herself time to time.</p><p>“Heh, and you’ve even gotten braver,” Jerad grinned while holding his staff against Claire’s. “It’s almost like I’ve been fighting against myself. Have you been watching me?”</p><p>“No!” Claire shot at him. “I’ve only been fighting the way I’ve always been...as far as I’m concerned!”</p><p>“Oh?” Jerad raised his eyes with amusement. “Fair enough, but that makes it more interesting.”</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jerad plainly replied with a smirk.</p><p>“Haa!” Claire shoved him back, and moved in to strike, but just in time, he blocked her attack.</p><p>Jerad suddenly laughed, “Yep. Keep it up.”</p><p>“Enough talking,” Claire yelled.</p><p>“Fiiine then,” Jerad smiled. “Let’s finish this.”</p><p>“Haaa!” Jerad shoved Claire back, and started clashing their wooden staves at each other. For several more minutes, they went on both offensive and defensive against each other until Claire started tiring out, and unbeknownst to them, Phym just entered the room.</p><p>“You’re slowing down, Claire!” Jerad cried. “You getting tired?”</p><p>Claire did not reply as she kept defending herself against Jerad’s barrage of attacks, and eventually…</p><p>“Haa!” Jerad knocked her down, and paused. “I guess this is it. Nice work.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Claire frowned, and closed her eyes. “I guess I still have a long way to go…”</p><p>“You’ve definitely gotten better, and to be honest, I barely even got time to play around,” Jerad rested his staff on his shoulder before he reached his hand out to her. Claire stared at his hand before she shyly held it, and he helped her stand up.</p><p>“Mommy! Daddy!” Phym ran, and hugged them both, pulling them closer which made both of them gasped with embarrassment. Jerad was amazed how tight her hug is considering that she is hugging two people close together at the same time, and to make matters worse, he can almost feel her…</p><p>“Why are you fighting?! Please no fight!”</p><p>“H-huh?!” Jerad stuttered while still stiffening himself for being too close to Claire. “W-we are not fighting, Phym...We’re just practicing together.”</p><p>“Hm?” Phym looked up.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Claire nodded, and was also stiff, wanting Phym to release her hug so she can escape her embarrassment from being too close to him.</p><p>“Y-your mommy..just wants to get stronger so she practices with me,” Jerad stifly continued explaining. “We’re fine, so please…”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym finally released them, and the two made deep relieving sighs from their embarrassment.</p><p>“So, how are you feeling?” Claire asked. “Did you eat the food we left for you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym replied. “Food taste good.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Jerad smiled. “...And where did you get your cape from?”</p><p>“Hilda made it for me,” Phym fluttered her cape from her shoulder. “Makes me super warm.”</p><p>“It’s cute,” Claire grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, it looks really good on you,” Jerad also grinned.</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered. “Hilda told me you’ll like it.”</p><p>“We do,” Jerad chuckled. “I’ll thank her later.”</p><p>“So daddy..can I practice with you, too?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Huh..?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Hmm…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Claire whispered to him.</p><p>“It’s just that..she’s a kid, and I don’t want to risk being too hard on her,” Jerad whispered back.</p><p>“Oh, jeez,” Claire murmured. “You trained Marr and Lil a few weeks ago, right? I think you did fine with them.”</p><p>“OK, OK fine..,” Jerad shrugged. “I’ll try not to be too hard on her then.”</p><p>“You’re also thinking a bit too little of her,” Claire whispered again. “Do you remember how physically strong she was?”</p><p>“Hm, good point,” Jerad finally agreed. “OK, then. Let’s have a little practice together. I’ll get you a training weapon, and then we’ll start.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym excitedly nodded before Jerad walked to the training rack, and grabbed a wooden weapon that looked similar to her God Arc. He noticed that this dummy weapon was beaten hard, having many dents and nicks around the edges. Just what kind of a God Eater would have this thing beaten so bad? </p><p>Then he walked back to the sparring area.</p><p>“Here you go,” He gave it to Phym before she grabbed it.</p><p>“Not stick?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“It’s meant as a practice for your God Arc, Phym,” Jerad smiled. “What you were using yesterday is called a Heavy Moon, and your mommy and I both use Charge Spears, so we use sticks to get better with them. You use a completely different God Arc.”</p><p>“What’s Charge Spear,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“It’s a type of spear where you can..charge it to do bigger damage,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“Hn,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“You can charge your heavy moon, too,” Jerad said. “Did you remember sawing that Ashborn’s shoulder?”</p><p>“Hn,” Phym shuddered. “Yeah…”</p><p>“OK, you probably didn’t remember much, but that’s what you did while we’re fighting that thing,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym murmured again.</p><p>“You surprisingly know so much about heavy moons,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“I used to know someone who did,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Hm, really..?” Claire raised her eyes with intrigue.</p><p>“Yeah, and she’s crazy with that thing,” Jerad chuckled. “She used hers to the limit, so I’ve seen just about everything those big God Arcs can do, and depending who’s using it, they can be brutal. Quite gruesome, even.”</p><p>“She?” Claire said. “D-do you..?”</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded. “She was like a big sister to us..kinda like Hugo right now, heh.”</p><p>“Oh..I see,” Claire sighed with relief. “But I hope..she won’t turn out like that.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine,” Jerad chuckled while they watched Phym examine her dummy weapon. “The girl I knew using that was..a bit rough on the edge, I’d best say, hehe. Phym’s personality doesn’t fit with that..but who knows?”</p><p>“I really hope not,” Claire whispered.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “We’ll see. Anyway, we’re almost out of time, and we might get called into breakfast soon, so I gotta finish this.”</p><p>Then he walked into the sparring area.</p><p>“Ready, Phym?” Jerad swung his staff off his shoulder.</p><p>“Um, yes, daddy,” Phym stopped examining her dummy heavy moon, and posed into a ready.</p><p>“This is your first time, so show me what you got,” Jerad assumed a battle stance. “You first.”</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>“Okay!” Phym smiled, and rushed at him. “Hiyah!”</p><p>
  <em> CLANK! </em>
</p><p>“Nghh!” Jerad gritted his teeth as he held his staff against Phym. <em> ‘She hits so hard! No wonder why that stupid Ashborn whined when she first struck it.’ </em></p><p>“Are you okay?!” Claire gasped with worry.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Jerad quickly replied while still holding his staff against Phym. “She hits so hard...”</p><p>Then Phym stepped back, “Should I stop, daddy?”</p><p>“No, don’t stop until I tell you,” Jerad resumed his stance. “I wanna see everything you can do. Don’t hold back!”</p><p>“Okay!” Then Phym rushed in again, and swung. Jerad blocked her swing again, and grunted, barely able to withstand the immense force from her before he parried it off.</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Heeh!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>Phym continued swinging as Jerad dodged them, and as her swings intensified further, Jerad’s agility could no longer keep up, and he blocked her swing again.</p><p>“Ngh!” Jerad grunted. <em> ‘I’m better off dodging her, but even the speed of her attacks is a bit faster than me. Dammit!’ </em></p><p>“Nice hits so far,” Jerad complimented, not even smiling. “But, I’m about to get more serious.”</p><p>“J-Jerad!” Claire cried.</p><p>“It will be OK,” Jerad murmured before Claire decided to keep watching.</p><p>“You ready, Phym?” Jerad asked with a serious tone.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym firmly nodded, and resumed her fighting stance, which made him proud knowing that she started feeling more confident.</p><p>“Then here I come,” Jerad also assumed his battle stance. “Haa!”</p><p>He swung at her, but she blocked his attack. Copying Jerad’s move earlier, she parried his staff off and then swung at him, but she missed. They continued swinging and defending against each other’s attacks until Jerad jumped away from Phym’s downswing, setting a good distance between them.</p><p>“Good, Phym,” Jerad complimented again. “But I’m going 100% offense now. Get ready.”</p><p>Like last time, Phym quietly assumed her stance.</p><p>“HAA!” Jerad swiftly leapt towards her, and started barraging her with swings. Phym blocked and parried his attacks, and remembering his quick movements, she also started evading his attacks before she began seeing openings to retaliate.</p><p>Alarmed by this, Jerad’s barrages became more cautious, and also started evading and parrying her swings until they started swinging at each other. Their spar dragged on like this until...</p><p>“You’re open!” Jerad swung, and knocked Phym down. “Ow!”</p><p>“Phym!” Claire cried.</p><p>He pointed his staff at her, panting. “We’re done. You’re OK, right?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded before Jerad smiled, and reached his hand out to her. She took his hand, and stood up before picking her dummy heavy moon.</p><p>“You can’t be serious!” Hugo suddenly spoke.</p><p>“Sparring with..Phym?!” Misha gasped. “What were you thinking, brother?!”</p><p>Jerad turned to them, and slowly shook his head, “She badly wanted to spar with me so I did, but you guys have no idea…You should have seen the whole thing.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Misha asked.</p><p>“She hits so hard,” Jerad replied. “And she learned to fight pretty fast just by seeing me and Claire earlier.”</p><p>“Does that mean I did good, daddy?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Definitely,” Jerad patted her head. “Good job today.”</p><p>“Yay, candy?” Phym grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, after breakfast,” Jerad kept stroking her head.</p><p>“Jeez, I was worried the whole time,” Claire sighed. “But I’m glad none of you got hurt.”</p><p>“I said we’ll be fine,” Jerad shrugged. “Plus, I really don’t want to hurt our little girl.”</p><p>“Our little girl..,” Misha snickered at Claire, and grinned after seeing her blush.</p><p>“Anyway, you know why we came here,” Hugo smiled. “Breakfast is almost ready.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Jerad replied. “But, mind if we catch on a bit later? I want to talk to Phym about her God Arc.”</p><p>“Sounds fine to me,” Hugo nodded. “But we might as well as come along. We got time.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>Then he took Phym’s training weapon before he went with Claire to store them back to the rack.</p><p>After they stowed them, Jerad looked at his hand.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Claire whispered.</p><p>“I think I’m going to have blisters for this,” Jerad grimaced. “But it should be fine so far. It doesn't hurt much.”</p><p>“But they can cause an infection, if not treated properly,” Claire whispered again. “Just let me know if you need it.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad murmured before he closed the rack, and they went back to Hugo.</p><hr/><p>Once in the Laboratory Block.</p><p>“Let’s go, Phym. I’ll show your God Arc, and tell you more about it,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Hn..,” Phym shuddered, and clung to him before everyone stopped.</p><p>“Uh, Phym?” Jerad raised his eyes. “You OK?”</p><p>“Ghost..Isn’t there a ghost in there?” Phym asked, shuddering.</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire glanced at each other before everyone laughed.</p><p>“What’s..so funny?” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s nothing bad,” Jerad let out a few more laughs. “But just to let you know, Daddy doesn’t believe in ghosts.”</p><p>“Why?” Phym asked with curiosity.</p><p>“Because they’re just mere superstitions,” Jerad replied. “They’re not real, and if I don’t see one, then I won’t believe in it.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“The reason Ricardo told you a ghost story in this room is so you won’t come in there, and touch our God Arcs. He did this all for your own good. These things are dangerous, and you can’t just touch any of them, or else they’ll either hurt you or even kill you. This is why I wanted to bring you in this room so we can tell you about these things, since you own a God Arc now,” Jerad explained.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“I don’t believe in ghosts, either,” Hugo added. “Like your daddy, I won’t believe it until I see one.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha smiled at her. “No one should be believing in ghosts these days, haha!”</p><p><em> ‘I-I still do,’ </em> Claire frowned. <em> ‘You don’t have to say it like that, Misha. Ugh!’ </em></p><p>“See? Jeez..,” Then Jerad pinched her cheeks.</p><p>“Hwah?!” Phym widened her eyes.</p><p>“You’re not scared of fighting an Ash Aragami, but you’re scared of something that isn’t real? You silly girl!” Jerad laughed as he continued pinching and wiggling her cheeks while Hugo and Misha laughed. Claire only watched, giggling.</p><p>“D-daddy, my fwace huwts. Pwease stop!” Phym begged him while she held his wrists.</p><p>“There,” Jerad let go of her cheeks.. “Let’s get in there, so I could show you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded, and followed them inside.</p><p>However, once they entered, she grasped Jerad’s hand, and looked around the room before he rolled his eyes. Seeing this, Claire giggled.</p><p>“Here’s your God Arc, Phym,” Jerad pointed up, and she saw her heavy moon latched on a mechanical swingarm. “Do you know how to get it?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym shook her head.</p><p>“OK, just put your hand in that slot, and that arm will move to you,” Jerad instructed. “Try it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym inserted her hand, and as he said, the arm did move itself toward her, surprising her a bit.</p><p>“And that’s when you can pick up your God Arc,” Jerad further instructed.</p><p>Then Phym picked up her God Arc, and then set it back before she jumped in surprise when the arm suddenly moved itself back.</p><p>“That’s it,” Jerad smiled. “That’s how you pick up your God Arc when you need it. Easy enough?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded with a smile.</p><p>“But like your daddy said, don’t try touching other people’s God Arcs. These things only like their owners,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Now I’m curious,” Jerad rubbed his chin. “Phym, how did you..’claim’ this God Arc? Hehe.”</p><p>“I just..grabbed it in that room,” Phym pointed at the Salvage God Arc room. “It felt..tingy-tingy at first, but I only held it until it stopped being tingy-tingy.”</p><p>“Tingy-tingy..? OK.” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“So, she did reprogram that God Arc into hers,” Hugo also chuckled.</p><p>“Ooh, like Amy said,” Misha started giggling. “Big sis probably won’t be happy with this, haha!”</p><p>Then the three laughed while Claire grimaced and crossed her arms, not feeling impressed at all.</p><p>“Hm?” Phym looked at them, puzzled. “Did I do something..wrong?”</p><p>“No, not really,” Jerad said. “But this God Arc was already owned by someone.”</p><p>“Really..?” Phym gasped. “Am I..a bad girl for stealing?”</p><p>“No, no. Not at all,” Jerad shook his head. “You saved us with this during an emergency, so I won’t blame it on you, and don’t worry, daddy and his friends will take care of it. Plus the owner is daddy’s old friend, too. We got you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded, smiling.</p><p>“OK, this is it,” Jerad shrugged. “Now you know how to get your God Arc..and take care of it. It’s yours.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>They left the God Arc Storage Vault, and halfway to the elevator, Jerad stared at his hand and winced slightly.</p><p>“Claire, I think I’ll need to get this treated,” Jerad whispered.</p><p>“Understand,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“Phym, could you go on ahead, and eat with them? Mommy and daddy have something to take care of real quick, and we’ll catch up,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Huh?” Claire murmured but Jerad gestured to her to wait.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym quickly nodded.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad stroked her head.</p><p>“Yeah, come with us, Phym,” Misha smiled. “Zeke and Lulu are cooking a delicious meal, and I bet you’ll like it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym cheered. “I can’t wait to try it.”</p><p>Then the two watched them enter the elevator before they walked into the Medical Ward, and after they entered, Jerad sat down and removed his gloves.</p><p>“Ooh,” He grimaced. “This is actually a bit worse than I thought…”</p><p>“It is,” Claire slightly gasped before she took a roll of bandage and an ointment out of a cabinet.</p><p>“This is why I sent her ahead,” Jerad murmured. “I don’t want her to see this.”</p><p>“She would have definitely felt bad about this,” Claire replied. “But thanks for being considerate about her. Is she really that strong?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Jerad nodded as Claire applied ointment to each of his blisters. “She could have seriously hurt me, if I wasn’t careful, and was almost on the edge despite pushing her to give me everything she got.”</p><p>“You probably should not have done this,” Claire replied as she started wrapping bandages on his left palm.</p><p>“I don’t think it needs much, but please add a bit more just in case we have to go out there today,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Alright,” Claire replied.</p><p>“Anyway, it was worth it,” Jerad continued. “I’m glad I got to see what she’s capable of. That girl would just never cease to amaze me.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Me, too. But would you start bringing her into missions with us..?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about that, actually.” Jerad murmured. “I’m honestly feeling a bit apprehensive, but I don’t think she’ll be happy if we don't let her go with us at this point, and she worries about us each time we go out there. She also knows she can fight now, and it will be hard to refuse her.”</p><p>“I agree,” Claire murmured as she finished bandaging his right palm. “I don’t think there’s really anything we can do, so we just have to let her be…”</p><p>“Hm, how about this? I’ll tell her to stay close to us,” Jerad proposed. “And if she doesn’t follow that enough, then we’ll ground her for the next mission or two until she learns.”</p><p>“That’s..pretty strict,” Claire slightly gasped. “But I guess it’s only fair.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d hate to do that, but that’s only for her own good,” Jerad frowned. “But to be honest, I don’t feel too worried about that, and I’m sure she’ll follow.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “You know how to be both strict and warm to her at the same time. You’re really a good dad to her.”</p><p>“U-um, yeah..,” Jerad stuttered. “You’re..a good mom, too.”</p><p>“What?” Claire blushed. “H-how?”</p><p>“You read stories for her, and started teaching her how to read while I was out,” Jerad explained. “You were doing your part, too…”</p><p>“T-that’s true, but..,” Claire paused, remembering Misha once told her that she would be a good mother someday. “I-I guess you’re right..Anyway, let’s go to the kitchen now, and dine with everyone. We can’t keep them waiting.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad stood up. “And thanks for the bandaging me up.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Claire shook her head. “I’m just glad you told me.”</p><p>Then Jerad turned to the table beside Phym’s bed, “Oh, here’s her bowl. We better bring it back to the kitchen.”</p><p>“Right,” Claire nodded.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Wow, she finished the whole thing, not even a crumb, and she made her bed before leaving, too. Did you teach her?”</p><p>“No, not yet,” Claire shook her head. “But I guess she learned it by watching someone, likely Lulu.”</p><p>“Heh, of course,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Claire glared at him.</p><p>“I meant, Misha,” Jerad laughed. “She never makes her bed whenever she wakes up.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire paused. “I also make my bed, just so you know.”</p><p>“I figured you do,” Jerad smiled. “Teacher’s Pet.”</p><p>“Ooh, stop calling me that!” Claire pouted before she swatted his arm.</p><p>“Ow,” Jerad let out a few more laughs. “I was just kidding, jeez.”</p><p>Then they left the Medical Ward.</p><hr/><p>Once they arrived in the Galley.</p><p>“Hey, it’s about time,” Hugo forced a smile while Jerad laid an empty bowl beside the sink. “Come sit down, and eat up. We saved them for you.”</p><p>Seeing this, Jerad narrowed his eyes, “...OK.”</p><p>Then the two sat down, and started eating.</p><p>“Daddy, this food taste good,” Phym smiled after swallowing her meal.</p><p>“I bet,” He nodded before he took his spoon and fork, and started eating.</p><p>“What did you do in the Medical Ward?” Misha asked.</p><p>“We just..took care of things,” Jerad slipped his glove to show her a bit of bandage without letting Phym see it. Misha raised her eyes, and did not further ask, understanding his hint.</p><p>“And we also had to pick up Phym’s bowl,” He finished.</p><p>“Did she finish it?” Lulu curiously asked.</p><p>“Not even a crumb left,” Jerad proudly smiled.</p><p>“Glad to hear that,” Lulu also smiled before she turned to Phym. “I promise I will keep cooking you meals that you’ll love.”</p><p>“Really..?” Phym beamed a smile. “Thank you..Lulu.”</p><p>She latched onto her, and snuggled. Jerad and Claire chuckled seeing Phym’s excitement.<br/><em> ‘Haaa, is this..the first time she hugged me?’ </em> Lulu mused while stroking Phym’s head. <em> ‘I have to keep this up for you, and I’ll make sure to never let you down.’ </em></p><p>“You outdid it again, Lulu,” Hilda said. “My most sincere compliments.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“I guess we should wrap this up,” Ricardo stood up.</p><p>“Wait, Claire and I haven’t finished yet,” Jerad objected.</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry, kid,” Ricardo assured. “Just finish it up, and we’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad nodded before him and Claire hurriedly finished their meal.</p><p>Once they finished, they passed their dishes to the sink.</p><p>“Hey, buddy. Can you take over the dishwashing?” Hugo plainly asked. </p><p>“Sure, but what’s up?” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“...Hilda wants to talk to me,” Hugo grimly replied.</p><p>“...OK, then. I got you.” Jerad smiled, and did an armlet bang with Hugo before he left.</p><p>“...I’ll go ahead, and finish wiping the tables,” Claire said.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded to her. “And Phym, go ahead and help finish the rest.”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Phym nodded with a smile, and followed Claire.</p><p>Then Jerad wore his dishwashing gloves, and started washing.</p><p>“So..what’s up with Hugo?” Jerad murmured. “He looks pretty down.”</p><p>Misha frowned, “Hilda told him she needs to see him after we ate.”</p><p>“Must be something important, then,” Jerad continued washing. “Do you have any idea what it is?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Misha shook her head. “He wouldn’t tell me.”</p><p>“OK, that’s fine,” Jerad said. “I’ll talk to him after this. Hopefully he’s done with her by then.”</p><p>“Please ask him,” Misha begged. “I don’t know why he won’t tell me, but I’m sure he’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “I’ll ask him.”</p><p>Then they continued washing dishes until they finished.</p><p>“There. We done,” Jerad sighed. “I’ll head over, and see him. Hang around with everyone else for now.”</p><p>“I got her,” Misha smiled.</p><p>Then he heard a tone in his earpiece.</p><p>“Jerad, can you hear me?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” He plainly replied.</p><p>“Can you see me in the office? I have something important to tell you,” Hilda said.</p><p>Jerad and Misha glanced at each other before he spoke, “Sure, I’m on my way there.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad hummed.</p><p>“What was that?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Hilda just called me to see her in her office,” Jerad replied. <em> ‘And I don’t like how she sounded.’ </em></p><p>“Anyway, I gotta get going.” He said before he started walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Daddy, where are you going?” Phym suddenly asked.</p><p>“I need to see Hilda,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Oh, can I go with you?” Phym begged.</p><p>“Uh..yeah, sure,” Jerad hesitantly nodded before Phym ran to him and held his hand. Despite his grim feeling in this, Phym’s smile while holding his hand somehow, gave him a bit of relief.</p><p>“We’ll see you later, Claire,” Jerad waved at her. “We’ll go with you in the lobby afterwards.”</p><p>“Alright,” Claire nodded before the two left the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad stopped at Hilda’s office door.</p><p>“Should I knock on the door for you, daddy?” Phym smiled.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Quit being a tease, but I got this.”</p><p>Then he knocked on the door.</p><p>“Who is it?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“It’s me, Jerad, and Phym is also with me,” He replied.</p><p>“Please come in,” Hilda said.</p><p>He slowly opened the door, and then him and Phym entered.</p><p>“OK, we have something to talk about,” Hilda murmured. “We’ll soon be arriving at our Port, Chrysanthemum. It’s only been a short while we’ve worked with you, but we appreciate your help. You’ll be paid for your services, so don’t worry.”</p><p>“OK..?” Jerad slowly nodded. “...But what do you mean by this?”</p><p>“You are aware that your ownership rights remain in the possession of Port Pennywort?” Hilda asked.</p><p>Jerad raised his eyes, almost gasping before remembering what Hilda said when they first arrived in her ship.</p><p>Then he frowned, “Yeah.”</p><p>“The Port may be gone, but that doesn’t invalidate the contract,” Hilda explained.</p><p>“...So I guess this is a good bye then?” Jerad plainly said, trying to keep his cool in front of her. However, deep inside, he felt his blood boiling.</p><p>Hilda sighed, “Friends are hard to come by, but if we’re still alive, then we’ll see each other again.”</p><p>Jerad remained quiet.</p><p>“We just received an official request to return you from the governor of Pennywort,” Hilda continued. “Gleipnir will be mediating the delivery from Port Chrysanthemum to Port Pennywort.”</p><p>“I guess we have no choice..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right,” Hilda closed her eyes. “It’s the way of the times we’re in. When things are chaotic, you need to stick to the rules.”</p><p>“We will fulfill our contractual obligation to transport Phym to Gleipnir,” Hilda continued before Jerad glanced at Phym, and then looked back at her. “I imagine your contracts will be revised, and you’ll find work at new Ports. So this deal between us will only last until we reach Chrysanthemum...So, please, let’s make it count.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad replied in monotone, not wanting to hear about this anymore.</p><p>“I guess that will be it for now,” Hilda murmured. “But there's something I want to tell you. As long as you’re alive...there is a way. I’m absolutely sure we’ll meet again.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Then Jerad and Phym started walking out of the office, and closed the door.<br/>“Daddy?” Phym tugged him. </p><p>“What is it, Phym?” Jerad asked in an almost whisper.</p><p>“What is Gleep-near? Am I going there?” Phym curiously asked.</p><p>“...Yeah,” Jerad looked away from her, but before he started walking, he suddenly paused.</p><p>“Hugo..?” Jerad raised his eyes. “Where have you been..?”</p><p>“I just did a little face wash inside the bathroom,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Hm, so this is it, huh?” Jerad looked down. “Everything we did has been worthless in the first place…”</p><p>“Well, complaining won’t change anything,” Hugo said.</p><p>“And then, so what?” Jerad aggravatingly refuted. “Not complaining won’t change a damn thing, either.”</p><p>Then Hugo suddenly grabbed his shoulders. “You want a better life for your sister, right? Isn’t that what you always wanted? Do you want to see her get insulted by the guards again?!”</p><p>Jerad froze before he narrowed his eyes, “There is nothing we could do, Hugo! It is what it is.”</p><p>“It isn’t! Listen!” Hugo cried. “If we get scattered after we get to Chrysanthemum, then we’ll really have gotten nowhere, but we’re not there yet so there’s still hope. I need your help!”</p><p>“What. Help?” Jerad hissed. “What the hell do you have-?”</p><p>“We have an ace up our sleeve,” Hugo glanced at Phym before turning back to him. “Phym is the ace up our sleeve.”</p><p>“What?!” Jerad’s eyes widened. </p><p>“If this caravan is carrying Phym, then they won’t be able to ignore us for a start,” Hugo explained. “With that, I’ll cut a deal with Hilda.”</p><p>“What..do you plan to do with her..?” Jerad glared at him, but understanding how he would feel about this, Hugo ignored his reaction.</p><p>“The reason behind it..,” Hugo paused. “Should stay hidden for now. But in the meantime, just think about your sister. Think about all the fun times you’ve spent with Claire and Phym. Aren’t you happy with where you are now? Do you want to lose them?”</p><p>Jerad froze for a moment, not knowing how to answer.</p><p>Then Hugo sighed, “That’s fine. We’re done talking for now, but please think hard about this. Our future rides on this, and I’m going to start preparing for negotiations. We’ll talk more about the details later.”</p><p>Then Hugo patted his shoulder before he left for the elevator. Jerad stood still for a few minutes before Phym tugged him.</p><p>“Daddy, what is nego-she-ashon? Is that like a card game?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Hm...yeah. You’re going to be our trump card, Phym..,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Trump..card?” Phym asked again.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it..,” Jerad murmured before he held Phym’s hand and walked to the elevator.</p><hr/><p>Once on the Bridge.</p><p>Jerad saw Marr, Lil, and Sho playing.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Jerad greeted in monotone. “What you three up to?”</p><p>“We’ll be arriving at the Port soon, right?” Marr asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“What will happen to us?” Marr asked before Jerad’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t stand being in this ship anymore,” Lil whined. “It feels so confined in here. It’s almost like being back in that prison, and I can’t wait to live in our new Port.”</p><p><em> ‘Live in our..new Port?’ </em> Jerad froze.</p><p>“I also can’t wait to arrive in Hilda’s Port,” Sho added. “I don’t want to have motion sickness, and get sick anymore.”</p><p>Then Jerad stared at his hand before Marr interrupted him, “Hey, you feeling OK? Why you look so gloomy?”</p><p>Then Jerad shook his head, “No, it’s...nothing.”</p><p>“You should be excited,” Marr said. “We’ll finally get to our new home.”</p><p><em> ‘A new home..,’ </em> Jerad mused. “Anyway, I gotta get going now. Phym, do you wanna play with them?”</p><p>“Sure, they playing tag, so I wanna play tag, too,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“OK, go ahead, and I’ll be at the lobby if you need me,” Jerad faintly smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled before she joined the kids playing. Jerad watched them for a few seconds, and smiled before he moved on, becoming lost in thought.</p><hr/><p>Once in the Lobby.</p><p>“Hey, man. You wanna join in?” Zeke asked as soon as Jerad arrived in the room.</p><p>“I think I’ll pass..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Where’s Phym?” Claire asked.</p><p>“She’s playing with the kids on the bridge,” Jerad replied. “Anyway, I’ll need some shut eye.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire felt surprised, but decided not to press the situation further. Though, Misha also observed him, and knew that like Hugo, Jerad must have learned some grave news…</p><p>He laid on the couch for a few minutes, thinking about what he could do non-stop, but considering the noise everyone has been making while playing cards, he grunted and suddenly stood up.</p><p>“I’m going out.” He murmured.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Misha asked.</p><p>“...Need some time alone,” Jerad almost bitterly replied before he walked out of the room.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Hugo groaned.</p><p>“Hugo..,” Misha turned a glare to him. “I know something happened between the owner, and both of you, and it’s definitely not anything good, so could you tell us what that is?”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“And don’t. EVEN. Try hiding this anymore!” Misha glared at him.</p><p>Then Hugo sighed, “Okay..okay. This is what Hilda told us this morning…”</p><hr/><p>In the Medical Ward.</p><p>Jerad sat alone in the room with his face buried in his hands. He tried to stop thinking about this draining situation, but could not shake it off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘You still have a chance…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You think so?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Because despite going through hardships, you still held compassion for others. If you have that strength, then I believe you can still make a difference.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s not too late.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Claire..,’ </em> Jerad gritted his teeth. <em> ‘Sis...Phym...the kids...they..we all just wanted to have normal lives. What should I do?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Dammit.’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>Back in the Lobby.</p><p>“I see,” Misha frowned. “This is just…”</p><p>“Those bastards!” Zeke pounded the table, gritting his teeth. “They abandoned us from that Ash Storm, and now they want us back?!”</p><p>“I know,” Hugo murmured. “Hilda told me that she did what she could to keep us away from that old man, but he still caught up to us.”</p><p>“Then what the hell should we do?!” Zeke cried. “Is there a way?”</p><p>“There has to be,” Hugo replied. “I’m trying to think of a plan to negotiate right now.”</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Hugo finally lifted his head.</p><p>“OK, let’s start from here. How about we talk about our values?”</p><p>“Values?” Zeke raised.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “How useful we are.”</p><p>Then Claire raised her eyes and stood up, “I’m going.”</p><p>“Where to?” Misha murmured.</p><p>“I’ll find your brother,” Claire replied before she left the room.</p><p>“That’s fine,” Hugo said. “Anyway, we gotta talk about this…”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>Claire walked across the area, and saw Phym still running with other kids.</p><p>“Hello, Phym,” Claire smiled. “Have you seen daddy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym replied. “But he told me I could still play, and then he went to that elevator.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Claire stroked her head. “Please keep playing with them for now, OK? Enjoy yourself.”<br/>“Okay, mommy,” Phym smiled, and started playing with them again.</p><p>Then Claire headed to the elevator.</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>Claire left the elevator after spending several minutes looking for him in the Residential Block, and luckily, Ricardo happened to be cleaning in the Men’s Cabin for her to ask if Jerad was there, but he said that he has never been there. She only hoped that Jerad was not in the Men’s Bathroom, and there was no way he could be in Hilda’s office at that time, so she took the chance to conclude that he is likely in the Laboratory Block.</p><p>After she walked across the hallway, she stared at the Medical Ward door, and somehow, felt that he was in there since most of their important conversations happened there. She entered, and to her surprise, she found Jerad sitting alone inside, his face buried in his hands.</p><p>“Jerad..?” Claire softly called.</p><p>“What is it..?” Jerad asked, his face still buried down, and she can feel that he is clearly distraught.</p><p>“I...heard about what’s happening,” Claire whispered. “Hugo told us.”</p><p>“Then you know where this is going,” Jerad bitterly said, shuddering. “Hugo told me that he needed my help to get out of this, but I don't know how I can be any help to him.”</p><p>“But, you wanted to, right?” Claire murmured.</p><p>“He told me that if I wanted a better life for Misha, then I have to do something,” Jerad shook his head. “Of course I always wanted what’s best for her, but I don’t know what to do! Negotiations? Bargaining? I know nothing of that. I did nothing in my whole life but fight and kill Aragami. That’s all I knew!”</p><p>Then Claire paused for a moment before she slid a chair and sat in front of him.</p><p>“You know? During my second mission with you, if you didn’t look after me at that time, I would not be here now, and you started training me to be a better God Eater and I became stronger because of that.</p><p>You also started training the kids, and since then, they’ve looked up to you. </p><p>You saved Phym’s life from an Ashborn, and because of that, she chose you to be her dad.”</p><p>Then Claire saw him raise his head, but decided to continue.</p><p>“You also saved us when we were being overwhelmed by Aragami despite your condition.”</p><p>“And lastly,” Claire paused. “You bravely brought down an Ash Aragami. Something no one has ever done before.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it alone,” Jerad shook his head. “If it wasn’t for Phym, we would have all been dead, and even I was almost killed by it.”</p><p>“But she learned to be brave because of you,” Claire replied. “She watched you face the odds and win over them, and she wanted to follow you because of that. What more could a child ask other than a dad who leads her by example? Someone who greatly cared for her?”</p><p>“You do have value,” Claire continued. “Even just by fighting alone, you have already proven your value more than you think. When Hugo asked for your help, I don’t think he expects you to know how to negotiate as well as he does, and all he asked for is your support. You don’t have to know exactly what to do to be helpful, just put your best effort in, and then everything should fall into place. The reason why Hugo talked to you first before everyone else is because he trusts you, and I’m sure he always appreciated everything you have been doing for him.”</p><p>Then after Claire finished, Jerad remained quiet with his face still in his hands, but he was not shivering anymore, making her believe that she finally came through him. She decided that perhaps he should be best left alone to have more time to think.</p><p>“I have to go,” Claire sat up, and then held his shoulders. “I have to check on Phym, but please...give Hugo your best. He needs you.”</p><p>Then she quietly left the room, and Jerad sat alone for several more minutes.</p><p><em> ‘What can I do..?’ </em> Jerad finally stood up, and also left the ward. Once he reached the hallway intersection, he paused when he faintly heard a faint conversation nearby, and learned that it was Zeke and Keith. It seemingly came from the God Arc Storage Vault, so he quietly walked close to the door to listen.</p><p>“If we don’t do something, we’re all going to end up back in prison,” Zeke whined. “And Hugo told me to think of values to bargain with Hilda, but I’m not good at thinking.”</p><p>Then he clutched his head, “Dammit! There’s not much time! We all have to think fast!”</p><p>“We’ll figure something out, bro,” Keith assured him. “Let’s see…”</p><p><em> ‘Values..,’ </em> Jerad thought as he stared at his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘You bravely brought an Ash Aragami. Something no one has ever done before.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘To be honest, I’m still shocked that you could defeat such a powerful creature with a single squad at that. That certainly is a first.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Defeating an Ashborn..,’ </em> Jerad clutched his hand before he walked into the vault.</p><p>“Keith,” Jerad suddenly called him from the door.</p><p>“Whoa, man,” Zeke jumped. “Where did you come from? I’ve been looking for you because I need help in coming with stuff to bargain with Hilda.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for,” Jerad replied with a serious tone. “Keith, we’re the only ones who fought an Ashborn and lived to tell about it, so I need you to compile as much information about them as you can, and I’ll tell you everything I knew about the one we fought yesterday. Can you do that?”</p><p>“O-of course,” Keith nodded. “I’ll get this done overnight, if I have to.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad faintly smiled. “We have a lot at stake, so do this like our lives depend on it, and hold nothing back.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Keith smiled.</p><p>“I’ll also have Hugo, Claire, and Misha pitch in information since frankly..,” Jerad scratched his head. “I didn’t see much of the one in the cargo bay last week. I didn’t ‘live’ to see much of that…”</p><p>Then Zeke and Keith laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember that,” Zeke laughed a bit more. “But we got you, and that was a great idea, though. How did you come up with that?”</p><p>“...Just something random,” Jerad murmured. “OK, I’ll start. Here’s what I know…”</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“Hello, Claire,” Misha smiled. “How’s..my brother?”</p><p>“I just talked to him,” Claire faintly smiled. “I think he’ll be fine now.”</p><p>“Thanks...I really appreciate the consolation,” Hugo smiled before he leaned back on the table. “So far, let’s see...we opened routes for them, and then we can give Pennywort the information we had on those routes. We can also have Hilda not owe us anything for all the work we did for her...”</p><p>“This is definitely not enough. Far from it. Dammit!”</p><p>“I already said that we could use Phym to bargain with Hilda, but that will be our last resort.”</p><p>“Hm, how about information on the acceleration trigger?” Lulu suggested before staring at her armlet. “This tech is still a prototype, and is still being worked on. It would be a good selling point to disclose what we know about it.”</p><p>Then Hugo suddenly raised his head, “Yeah, you’re right, and we can compile all the information we know about it: its capabilities, and a wide variety of things you want to do with it. It will also be a good idea to consult Keith about that because he’s the one who fine tuned ours to be a lot less harmful to us, and still keep its performance.”</p><p>“Something Baran couldn’t be bothered to do,” Lulu bitterly added.</p><p>“And the fact that it’s still a prototype means that it hasn’t hit the mainstream market yet,” Hugo added. “Gleipnir likely still doesn’t have this, and we can definitely use that as a high selling point.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“But..,” Hugo scratched his head. “I know it’s not a good thing to ask, but why are you helping us? You have been definitely free ever since Baran left you and Hilda took you in, so this isn’t really your problem.”</p><p>“I owed a lot to everyone here,” Lulu plainly replied. “If I hadn’t met you guys, I wouldn’t be alive now so ever since then, I vowed to help you as much as I can.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“And if anything on a personal level, this is my revenge on Baran for the hell they put me through,” Lulu narrowed her eyes. “By spreading information on how to finalize this tech outside their own, they won’t make as much profit as they would, and I just seized their chance to monopolize their capital gain with it.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“I will go ahead, and start compiling information about the acceleration trigger in this tablet,” Lulu smiled. “I would be more than happy to.”</p><p>“Hugo?” Amy contacted him through radio. “We are very close to Chrysanthemum, but we hit a snag. Can you guys come to the bridge?”</p><p><em> ‘Close, huh?’ </em> Hugo grimly thought, realizing that their time is running out. “Sure, Amy. We’re on our way.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the God Arc Storage Room.</p><p>“Oh, dammit! A mission?!” Zeke whined. “Talk about adding insult to injury.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Jerad nodded. “We already got a lot of information jotted down. So Keith, just refine all the notes you took from us while we’re out.”</p><p>“No problem, friend,” Keith nodded with a grin while waving his tablet. “Consider it done by the time you guys get back.”</p><p>“I really appreciate it,” Jerad smiled. “You are the brain of this team, besides Hugo.”</p><p>“Thanks, I won’t let you down,” Keith nodded.</p><p>Then Jerad tapped his radio, “Hugo, we’re on our way there.”</p><p>“I heard you,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Let’s go, Zeke,” Jerad said as they left the vault.</p><p>“Now, this is going to be really exciting,” Keith smiled while looking at his notes. “But some info about these Ashborns? Scary.”</p><hr/><p>On the Bridge.</p><p>“We’re here,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“OK, so now everyone is here,” Amy said. “We have to cross a nearby abandoned Frozen Plant before we can safely arrive at our Port, but the area is infested with Aragami right now.”</p><p>“I see, so all we have to do is eliminate them?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yes, buut..,” Amy looked at the resonance radar. “I’m already detecting...other God Eaters in the area and are currently in combat. It’s faint, but because of the ash and distance, I could not get solid contact with them. I could not even reach them with radio.”</p><p>“It’s likely one of our patrol units,” Hilda said. “Ricardo sent a message to our Port that we’ll be arriving soon a few days ago, and they’re likely working hard to make our trip easier for us. Could you provide assistance, if you run into them?”</p><p>“Will do,” Hugo nodded. “Ready everyone? Let’s move out.”</p><p>“Daddy, can I go with you?” Phym tugged him.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess you can, now you can fight,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Yay, I get to fight with mommy and daddy again,” Phym beamed a smile.</p><p>“In one condition, though. Stay close to me or mommy, OK?” Jerad held her shoulder. “You can fight, but you’re still new. You still have things to learn before I can trust that you can hold your own.”</p><p>“Be careful, OK, Phym?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before everyone hustled into the God Arc Storage Vault. After they grabbed their God Arcs, Jerad watched Phym do the process that he taught her to retrieve her God Arc, and as soon as the mechanical arm moved itself to her, she grabbed it carefully before she held it in a safe way before he smiled.</p><p>“Same drill, Zeke.” Hugo said. “You’re my navigator, and the rest hop in behind. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Roger,” Everyone nodded before they left the vault and gathered in the loading dock.</p><p>“I wish you guys luck,” Ricardo said before he opened the loading door. “Say hi to our guys once you see them.”</p><p>“Will do,” Hugo gave him a thumb up. “Starting up.”</p><p>Their truck started as the loading door kept sliding up, and once it’s completely open, Hugo set their truck into gear and drove off their vessel with a roar.</p><hr/><p>10 minutes during the trip.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Jerad murmured after looking around the compartment, and covered his mic. “Are your radios on? If it is, switch to a different channel that isn’t Amy’s, but don’t turn it off. I don’t want Amy or Hilda to hear this.”</p><p>“OK,” Misha nodded before everyone switched their channels.</p><p>“Good?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Mm,” Everyone nodded.</p><p>“OK, about this negotiation thing,” Jerad murmured. “I don’t know what Hugo already told you so far, but I already came up with my own.”</p><p>Claire raised her eyes before she smiled, realizing that he finally came around.</p><p>“What is it?” Lulu asked.</p><p>“Information about the Ashborn,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Huh?” Misha raised her eyes. “You’re right. No one has ever beaten those things, and we were the first.”</p><p>“Which is why I want to use what we learned about them as value,” Jerad explained. “We’re the only ones who lived to tell about it.”</p><p>“That does look sound,” Claire said. “Even Gleipnir had scarce information about Ashborns.”</p><p>“Zeke and I already started gathering information and having Keith take notes,” Jerad said. “And we need the rest of you to pitch in after this mission is done, and I’ll tell Hugo myself. Especially the one that knocked me out. You guys know better than me in that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “We’ll take care of that.”</p><p>“And be secretive about this,” Jerad warned. “We are going to bargain with her, so I don't want those three to know what cards we’re going to deal with them.”</p><p>“Let alone, even negotiate. Watch out especially for Hilda because she can be anywhere, and I hate to do this to her, but right now, she’s not..really our friend.”</p><p>“Understood, brother.” Misha nodded.</p><p>Lulu chuckled, “I know.”</p><p>“Heh, you too, Lulu,” Jerad grinned. “I couldn’t tell your presence that it was scary sometimes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lulu grinned back. “I take pride in that.”</p><p>The two chuckled while Claire grimaced.</p><p>“Anyway, from now on, start thinking about what you know about them before you see Keith,” Jerad said. “Just...don’t do it once we’re fighting.”</p><p>“Of course..,” Misha playfully glared. “We know better than that.”</p><p>“Ash..Aragami?” Phym shuddered. “I hate..Ashborns..”</p><p>“I know you don’t like them,” Jerad wrapped his arm around her. “But we need your help. Could you do that?”</p><p>“Anything for daddy,” Phym nodded before she hugged him.</p><p>“So cute..,” Misha teased with a whisper.</p><p>“So, anything else?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“I already started gathering information about the acceleration trigger,” Lulu said. “I’ll also see Keith about this, so it’s a good thing you already got him involved.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Jerad raised his eyes. “That’s a good catch, but yeah, he’s the smart guy of the team. I already told him to organize all the info we’ll gather for him, and he’ll get it done in no time.”</p><p>“I bet,” Lulu agreed.</p><p>“So, anything else?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Nothing further,” Misha shook her head.</p><p>“OK, glad I’m finally on the same page. Open up your radios again before Amy starts getting suspicious,” Jerad said. “No more discussions about this until later.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lulu nodded before they switched their radios to their channel again.</p><p>“Phym..you ready for another fight?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, as long as I’m with you and mommy, I’m always ready,” Phym replied before everyone chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Outside the Frozen Plant.</p><p>They just dismounted from their truck, and grabbed their God Arcs.</p><p>“That's quite a big facility,” Hugo starred up.</p><p>“Brrr, it's a bit chilly out here,” Misha clutched her arms.</p><p>“M-me, too,” Claire shuddered.</p><p>“Because you weren't wearing much,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Makes sense. We are farther up north.”</p><p>“Don't worry, mommy,” Phym dropped her God Arc, and hugged her. “I'll keep you warm.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I'll be fine,” Claire giggled.</p><p>“Amy, we are in the area,” Hugo reported.</p><p>“Roger, commence mission.” Amy replied.</p><p>“Jeez, look at all this,” Zeke looked around the area. “Dead Aragami everywhere. Some of these were even…Just what kind of God Eaters would do this kind of brutality?”</p><p>“This Ogretail was even decapitated,” Lulu added. “And a few more others, too.”</p><p>“Mommy..?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“What is it, Phym?” Claire asked.</p><p>“I hear voices..inside,” Phym replied. “I also hear..fighting.”</p><p>Jerad raised his eyes, but remembering Hilda's speculation about her, he avoided asking.</p><p>“I see,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“I can confirm,” Amy said. “I am having more positive detection of other God Eaters inside the facility, and are definitely in combat. There are about..four of them.”</p><p>“Then let's head in,” Hugo readied his sword. “Those guys might need our help.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha nodded before everyone ran to the entrance, and as soon as they entered, an Ogretail suddenly lunged at Hugo.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Hugo sliced it in midair, and the Aragami fell to the side.</p><p>“Looks like an ambush. Everyone, ready up.”</p><p>Other Aragami started appearing from all corners, mostly Ogretails, Axe Raiders, and Dreadpikes.</p><p>“Good,” Jerad murmured. “Because I'm in a bad mood right now…”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>He dove to an Ogretail, and skewered it through its jaws.</p><p>“Haayah!”</p><p>Misha stretched her scythe in a wide arc, and sliced several of them in half.</p><p>“Phym, stay close to me, OK?” Claire readied her assault gun.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she rushed at a few Axe Raiders trying to charge at Claire while she gave her cover fire, and swiftly sliced two of them in one fell swoop, moving in an almost dancing motion as she sliced one Aragami after another, and brought each of them down in one hit.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jerad sidestepped from an Ogretail’s bite.</p><p>“Haaa!” He retaliated by thrusting his spear against an Ogretail’s side, crashing it against the wall, and causing a large crack. But to his surprise, the skewered Aragami is still alive.</p><p>“Phym, have you tried Burst?” Jerad kept his flailing prey pinned against the wall.</p><p>“Burst?” Phym seemed puzzled.</p><p>“I’ll show you, then,” Jerad swung the pinned Ogretail off the wall, and used his devour. A large head formed around his God Arc, and crunched the Aragami in two. After it retracted back, he shone a fiery aura.</p><p>“This is what Burst is,” Jerad explained. “We were all this when we fought that Ashborn, remember?”</p><p>“Tch!” He grimaced as an Axe Raider interrupted his lesson. He dodged its charge, and counterattacked with a Deathbringer, crashing it hard against the wall.</p><p>“Now, Phym,” Jerad cried. “Devour it with your God Arc just like I showed you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded, and yanked her heavy moon’s shaft. A head formed from her God Arc, and he jumped away as it reached the weakened Axe Raider and crushed it with its jaws. The head returned to Phym, and like him, she also shone a bright fiery color.<br/>“Good,” Jerad smiled. “Time for you to learn your Burst Arts. Use them, and they’ll grow in power.”</p><p>“Okay, daddy,” Phym smiled before she started hacking again while Jerad started picking off other Aragami with his sniper gun.</p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>“Hiyahh!”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>Already in Burst mode, Misha has been hacking groups of Aragami in front of her with Inferno Rush, and feeling tired, she stopped to rest.</p><p>“I’ll finish the rest,” Lulu dashed past her.</p><p>“Go for it,” Misha replied.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Hyah!”</p><p>With agility and finesse, Lulu sliced the rest of them in one swipe before all of them fell.</p><p>“Thanks, Lulu,” Misha smiled. “Gosh, this cold temp could wear you out fast.”</p><p>“I’m used to it,” Lulu smiled back. “Plus, I’ll always have your back.”</p><p>“Heh,” Misha smiled again.</p><p>“Hrah!” Hugo clashed with a pair of Ogretails.</p><p>“Hey, did you miss me?” Zeke rushed from the side. “That’s too bad, because I’m about to smack you!”</p><p>Then he pounded one of them, and sent it flying against the wall, killing it. Hugo took the chance, and shoved the Ogretail back before he quickly struck its chest.</p><p>“I guess that’s…” Hugo suddenly paused.</p><p>“Hah!” Claire bashed an Ogretail to the floor with her assault gun, and then shot its face down at almost point blank.</p><p>“Whew,” She sighed. “Last one…”</p><p>“Everyone alright?” Hugo looked at everyone.</p><p>“Could have been better,” Jerad said while resting his bloodied spear on his shoulder. “Good work so far, Phym. Make use of Burst, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym smiled. “I fell..so much stronger with it.”</p><p>“Yep,” He stroked her head.</p><p>“Just don’t get too careless, OK?” Claire said.</p><p>“Yes, mommy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Let’s move in deeper,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Be advised that I’m detecting multiple medium and large Aragami deeper in the facility, but mostly mediums,” Amy warned.</p><p>“Mediums and large Aragami,” Jerad smirked. “I think this is going to be a bit more fun.”</p><p>“Jerad..,” Claire murmured. “Please don’t show these kinds of behavior to Phym…”</p><p>“I’ll try..,” Jerad replied. “I’m not planning to, but I can’t help but feel the heat.”</p><p>“OK..,” Claire grimaced.</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the facility.</p><p>“Tch!” Trista shielded herself against several projectiles. “Damned, Sariel! Shin, swat this fly down! Garret! Amber! Move in once it’s down!”</p><p>“Crush it!”</p><p>“You got it, captain,” Shin shifted his Biting Edge to sniper gun.</p><p>“Roger, ma’am,” Amber acknowledged as Shin started shooting at the flying Aragami. Each hit tore a piece off of Sariel before it finally fell down.</p><p>“Now, you two,” Trista cried. “Let’s tear this thing to pieces.”</p><p>“Roger,” Garret and Amber rushed in, and started hacking the grounded Aragami. Trista rushed in last, and hacked it a few times with her heavy moon in axe mode before she raised it.</p><p>“You pissed me off..,” Trista hissed as her God Arc grew a saw blade with a loud screech. “Now you will rest..in pieces!”</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>She swung her sawing God Arc at the Aragami’s head as it started shrieking, but was unfazed as she continued mercilessly burying her spinning saw through its head until it was literally cut in half.</p><p>“Hmph!” Trista shifted her God Arc back to normal.</p><p>“Wolf 1, do you copy?” Mia said on the radio.</p><p>“Yeah?” Trista replied.</p><p>“All Aragami in this sector are eliminated, however..,” Mia paused.</p><p>“What is it? Spit it out.” Trista impatiently demanded.</p><p>“I've just started picking up...several other God Eaters entering this facility a few minutes ago,” Mia replied. “They went through the same entrance as you guys did.”</p><p>“Hm,” Trista and Shin glanced at each other.</p><p>“Looks like we’re not alone anymore,” Shin rested his sword on his shoulder.</p><p>“Can you ID them?” Trista asked.</p><p>“I apologize, but I couldn’t due to ash density,” Mia replied.</p><p>“That’s fine,” Trista said. “They can’t be bad.”</p><p>“Wow, more God Eaters?” Amber excitedly asked.</p><p>“Definitely not one of ours,” Trista murmured. “Because we ordered the rest of our unit to stay, and guard our Port. Could those guys be..?”</p><p>“They could probably use our help,” Garret suggested.</p><p>“And the more, the merrier, right?” Amber smiled.</p><p>Trista chuckled, “I guess. Let's head over where they are, and-.”</p><p>“Warning! Large Aragami approaching your location fast!” Mia warned, and then an icy, lizard like Aragami appeared from a cliff and roared.</p><p>“Dammit! A Caligula?!” Shin assumed a battle stance.</p><p>“Well, well. A worthy opponent,” Trista snickered as she lifted her heavy moon off her shoulder, and let it crack the frozen floor. “Looks like our guests will have to wait a bit longer. Haha!”</p><hr/><p>Back on the other side.</p><p>“Warning! A large Aragami, and several small ones ahead,” Amy warned.</p><p>“Could you identify that large Aragami?” Hugo asked while running.</p><p>“It’s..a Vajra,” Amy replied. “A swift Aragami that can easily outmaneuver its prey, and emit lightning.”</p><p>“A Vajra, huh?” Jerad grinned. “I’m quick, too. So let’s see who can outpace each other.”</p><p>“Must be in that room after that corner,” Hugo said.</p><p>“T-that’s correct,” Amy confirmed.</p><p>“Then let’s get this party started,” Jerad ran past Hugo.</p><p>“Hey, wait-!” Hugo tried to call him back but could not hear him as he slid around the corner before turning.</p><p>Just as Amy said, Jerad found Vajra idling in the middle of the room surrounded by other small Aragami.</p><p>“Hryyahh!” He dove over small Aragami, and as the Vajra turned, Jerad was closing in with his spear readied for a thrust.</p><p>“Surprise! You bored?” Jerad finally struck its face, and the large Aragami flinched with a roar. “Then let’s play together, and have fun! Haa!” He leapt in for another strike.</p><p>“Spread out!” Hugo ordered before everyone spread their formation to confront small Aragami.</p><p>“Hiyah! Haah!” Misha struck first with her extended scythe, slicing several Ogretails and Dreadpikes in their way, and swung again and killed more. Then Lulu and Zeke rushed in to finish the rest for an opening to Vajra, where Jerad and the large Aragami continued fighting.</p><p>“Phym, help your daddy,” Claire said. “I’ll cover your approach!”</p><p>“Yes, mommy,” Phym rushed in as Claire started mowing any Aragami that approached Phym. Once she got through the herd, Phym jumped up, and started spinning like a saw wheel, diving onto the unsuspecting Vajra.</p><p>“Too slow!” Jerad jumped away as Vajra tried to smash him with its paw, but before it could try pouncing at him, it was suddenly struck on its face by Phym’s spinning attack. The large Aragami flinched after she bounced away from it and landed back, then it angrily turned to her. It quickly emitted a lightning orb, and launched at her, but Phym dodged it with ease. Then before Vajra could pounce at her, Jerad suddenly latched on its scalp.</p><p>“If you dare hurt her, you’ll be in a world of hurt before I kill you,” Jerad growled as stabbed its forehead before it shook him off but while in midair, he used his devour and bit its head. He restrained the Vajra until it shook itself out of its bite, and he entered Burst.</p><p>“Here, Phym,” Jerad shot a Burst round at her.</p><p>“Huh?” Phym murmured with surprise after she entered Burst.</p><p>“It’s another way to enter Burst,” Jerad explained. “I’ll explain more later.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“Haaa!” Hugo finally caught up to them, and swung at Vajra, but it blocked his sword with its claw.</p><p>“Don’t..hurt..Uncle!” Phym jumped, and struck the other claw that was about to strike Hugo. Then after landing, she shifted her God Arc into axe.</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>Phym kept spinning with her axe, and made Vajra flinch each time. There is a green aura emitting from her axe as she kept battering the Aragami with it.</p><p><em> ‘Of all the Burst Arts she had to try first,’ </em> Jerad watched. <em> ‘It had to be something...cute.’ </em></p><p>“Haa!” Seeing an opening, Hugo made a clean strike at Vajra, and it was pushed back. Angered, Vajra growled and started emitting electricity.</p><p>“Warning! Large Aragami emitting an electric pulse,” Amy warned. “Stay away!”</p><p>“Get clear everyone!” Hugo warned as he ran away from an electrically charging Aragami.</p><p>“Phym, RUN!” Jerad warned her, but could only see her staring blankly at the charging Aragami. He ran for her.</p><p>“MOVE!” Jerad clutched her in his arms, and threw her out of danger.</p><p>With a loud crackle, Vajra discharged its lightning, and shocked the area around it.</p><p>“AAARGHHHHHH!” Jerad cried before he collapsed, and his Burst faded.</p><p>“Daddy!” After rolling, Phym cried as Vajra started approaching an incapacitated Jerad, but right before she attacks it to save him, it was suddenly pelted on the face with bullets by Claire.</p><p>“I got him, Phym!” Misha cried as she shot a large healing bullet at Jerad. He was still conscious, but groaning as he struggled to get up.</p><p>“Phym, take care of your daddy,” Claire said as she kept shooting. “I’ll cover you.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded before running to Jerad, and Misha is already helping him.</p><p>“Are you OK, brother?” Misha helped him sit up.<br/>“Yeah, thanks.” Jerad grunted. “Just need to rest a bit.”<br/>“D-daddy..,” Phym looked down, sobbing. ”I’m..I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Then she suddenly felt a warm hand on her head, and looked up. He was smiling.</p><p>“It’s OK,” Jerad chuckled. “I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt. You got no time to apologize when we’re fighting, so just keep going until an Aragami is down, OK?”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad finally stood up, and picked up his spear. “I’m ready to party again. You got this, Phym?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Alright, sis. Let’s finish this,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Right. Let’s do this, brother,” Misha smiled before the three rushed back into the fight.</p><p>“Ugh!” Hugo was knocked away from its body slam, but shortly after, Zeke approached it from the side.</p><p>“Hurryah!” In Burst, he pounded its face with his hammer, and stunned it. Then he started charging it. “Don’t forget about me. How about a nice Grand Finale for you?”</p><p>Then he battered Vajra’s face with his boosting hammer, and then, “Now eat this! Huryahh!”</p><p>Vajra recoiled from Zeke’s impact, and shook its head.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Shing! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shing! </em>
</p><p>Caligula swung its ice blades, but Garret shielded against it.</p><p>“You OK, Amber?!” Garret kept his shield up.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Amber nodded behind him.</p><p>“I got you!” In Burst, Shin dove against Caligula’s face, and slashed it. Upon landing, he swiftly connected it with Seraphim’s Edge.</p><p>“Huah!” He made two upper slices, and knocked it back.</p><p>“That’s our vice captain..,” Garret shifted his shield back to sword. “Quick as ever.”</p><p>“Haah!</p><p>“Huryahh!”</p><p>Trista switched with Shin, and followed it with Supermoon before jumping up and shifting her heavy moon into an axe, landing a heavy hit with Twilight Moon. Caligula whimpered after parts of its head shattered off.</p><p>“Hahaha! Did that hurt?” Trista grinned.</p><p>The Aragami rubbed its head before it turned away and dashed off.</p><p>“It’s running away!” Amber stopped her charge. “Aww, I was going to pound it!”</p><p>“You serious?!” Trista grimaced. “Don’t let it escape. It’s our prey!”</p><p>“Already on it!” Shin already shifted his dual blades to sniper gun, and started firing. However, the Aragami was too quick, and he did not have much time to compensate for his aim.</p><p>“Dammit! I missed!” Shin grimaced.</p><p>“After it! It’s heading to a feeding ground to recover,” Trista ordered. “I don’t want all the wounds I’ve done on that thing be for nothing!”</p><p>“Understood, let’s go!” Shin acknowledged, and they started running.</p><hr/><p>“Haa! You damn bastard!” Jerad struck Vajra’s face with Spear Requiem, and multiple Oracle particles exploded, making the large Aragami flail in panic.</p><p>“Hugo! Finish this thing!”</p><p>“You got it,” Hugo dashed in with his sword raised, and generated a large energy in its blades. He slashed the Vajra through its head with Swift Slash, almost cleaving it in half.</p><p>“Large Aragami eliminated,” Amy reported. “Great job.”</p><p>“Ooh, man,” Zeke laid his hammer, and bent down. “That was a bit rough.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, we never had to kill a bunch of them in one mission..besides the one we had the other day, but this one still feels better.”</p><p>“At least we’re not fighting them in hordes this time,” Misha took a deep sigh.</p><p>“Jerad, are you OK?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, thanks to sis’ healing,” Jerad set his spear down, and sat on the floor. “But that one healed me fast. What was that?”</p><p>“I used a custom bullet that Claire and I made,” Misha smiled. “But we’re still trying to make it better, maybe adding a spread effect in it but we have to try that first.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Hugo raised his eyes. “Good work on that. Keep it up.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha grinned. <em> ‘And my better one will be my love letter for you, tee hee. Just wait.’ </em></p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt your brief rest guys,” Amy said. “But I recently detected another large Aragami not too far from here, and it’s moving very fast.”<br/>“What? Is that an Ashborn?” Hugo gasped.</p><p>“No, not another one,” Zeke shuddered.</p><p>“No, it isn’t,” Amy replied. “But it recently stopped at a feeding ground in a large compartment not too far from you.”</p><p>“A feeding ground..?” Hugo mused.</p><p>“It’s probably injured,” Jerad stood up. “We have another group here, remember? It probably ran away from them, and is now trying to lick its own wounds. We gotta strike it down before it does.”</p><p>“You’re right. Let’s go!” Hugo stood up before everyone did. They ran across several hallways before Hugo contacted Amy.</p><p>“Amy, how far are we to the target?”</p><p>“After two intersections through this hallway, turn left,” Amy replied. “You’ll see a large room, and that’s where our target is according to our radar.”</p><p>“Roger,” Hugo nodded. They ran past two intersections and turned left. Just as Amy said, they found an icy, lizard Aragami feeding on a geyser.</p><p>“There it is!” Jerad cried. “Let’s bring this bastard down!”</p><p>“Be careful. Injured Aragami are much more dangerous,” Hugo warned.</p><p>“Haaa!” Jerad dove at the feeding Aragami.</p><p>In the room’s opposite entrance.</p><p>“There’s our prey, Shin!” Trista cried. “It won’t get away this time.”</p><p>“Just laid a few traps while running,” Shin said. “It’s bottled here this time. Let’s go!”</p><p>“Haaa!” While diving towards the unsuspecting Aragami, he saw a black figure in his peripheral vision carrying a spear.</p><p>“What the-? J-Jerad?!”</p><p>Jerad also saw a white figure diving swiftly with a pair of blades, and his eyes widened, “Is that..Shin?!”</p><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>Both of them struck Caligula in different parts, and jumped back.</p><p>“Jerad, is that really you?!” Shin turned to him in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“That’s..my line.” Jerad replied. “Been a damn long time.”</p><p>“H-Hugo?” Trista widened her eyes. “Zeke? M-Misha?”</p><p>“B-big sis..?” Misha widened her eyes, almost bursting into tears.</p><p>However, their reunion was interrupted by Caligula’s furious roar.</p><p>“Let’s finish this job before our reunion talk,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Right on, buddy,” Shin smiled back.</p><p>“Let’s rip this thing to shreds,” Trista grinned. “Ready, big bro?”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Still calling me that...Alright, let’s do this!”</p><p>“Wow, there’s actually a lot of them,” Amber stared in awe. “Lots of AGEs, too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Garret nodded, and readied his buster blade. “But let’s save the chit-chat for later.”</p><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p>Jerad and Shin rushed together. Jerad started charging his spear while Shin leapt with his blades drawn.</p><p>“Can’t let those two have all the fun,” Trista yelled. “Let’s charge in, too.”</p><p>After taking damage from Jerad’s charge attack, and Shin’s double slash, Caligula shoved them back and started slicing</p><p>“It’s coming for you, Shin!” Jerad warned.</p><p>“I got this,” Shin started dodging Caligula’s slices with ease, making acrobatic and wall jumps until it thrusted forward, but Shin parried it in time, bouncing him up, and Caligula’s arm blade ended up stuck in a wall.</p><p>“A fool move..but I’m ahead of you,” He murmured as he started spinning with his blades and sawed his way along its arm.</p><p><em> ‘Wow, he’s both quick and aggressive,’ </em> Lulu mused with both interest and admiration. <em> ‘And I’ve never seen another AGE move like that before. I can’t even imagine myself dodging all those quick attacks.’ </em></p><p>“Hraaah!” Garret took the chance to strike its arm blade by jumping up, and severing it.</p><p>Enraged, Caligula started venting cold vapor from its back.</p><p>“Get back!” Trista warned. “It’s going to freeze the area around it.”</p><p>In the nick of time, everyone shielded themselves, and Caligula froze the area with icicles. Still in midair, Shin barely blocked the ice in time, and was shoved against the wall.</p><p>“Ugh, so close..,” He gritted his teeth as frost started growing around his shield.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Caligula suddenly saw a black headed monster break through its ice, and bit its face.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ll go down from that,” Jerad grimaced as held the flailing Aragami with his God Arc’s jaws. “Because I’ve been through worse!”</p><p>“Hiyah!” Misha sliced a large chunk of ice while Lulu, Zeke, and Amber rushed in. Seeing them approaching, Jerad released his God Arc from Caligula, and entered Burst.</p><p>Amber rushed, and swung her hammer down.</p><p>“I missed?” She pounded the floor as she saw the Aragami flip itself away from her.</p><p>“You won’t escape me..,” Lulu jumped to Caligula’s projected movement. “Haa!”</p><p>She sliced the Aragami’s face twice before it jumped back, and shot icicles at them. Lulu, Zeke, and Amber shielded themselves from its barrage. From a nearby ice chunk, Trista suddenly broke through.</p><p>“Didn’t see that coming, did you?”</p><p>She struck with a sawing heavy moon, but Caligula blocked it in time with its blade arm.</p><p>“Tch!” Trista grunted as she kept pushing her God Arc against it, but Phym suddenly leapt, and slammed the Aragami’s shoulder with her heavy moon also in axe form.</p><p><em> ‘That little girl with a God Arc..,’ </em> Trista mused. <em> ‘She’s just a kid...and that heavy moon..isn’t that?’ </em></p><p>Not having time to keep wondering, Trista took the chance to strike again while Phym kept it busy, but it swatted her off and she broke through a chunk of ice and crumbled on her.</p><p>“Captain!” Garret cried.</p><p>“Big sis!” Misha gasped.</p><p>Shin grunted, and finally broke through the ice before jumping off.</p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>Phym walked to an ice rubble.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Phym timidly asked.</p><p>Trista grunted, and slowly sat up, also lifting a few ice chunks off of her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright, heh,” Trista smiled. “I don’t go down that easily.” </p><p>Then she stood up, and dusted ice off of her. “What’s your name, kid?”</p><p>“Phym,” She plainly replied.</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Phym. That’s quite a cute name. Anyway…”</p><p>She grabbed her heavy moon laying nearby.</p><p>“Let’s go help everyone so we can all go home safe,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“Haa!” </p><p>“Hurah!” </p><p>Like a sword fight, Hugo and Garret were clashing against Caligula. Hugo parried the Aragami’s arm blade, and then for an opening, Garret moved in to strike.</p><p>“Haaa!” Garret raised his sword and swung down, but because of his sword’s weight, he could not strike in time, and Caligula blocked his sword. The Aragami hissed out steam as Garret gritted his teeth trying to hold his sword against its blade arm. Then Hugo rushed in.</p><p>“Haa!” He swung sideways, and the Aragami shoved Garret aside and blocked his swing.</p><p>“Dammit!” Hugo grunted. “This..thing moves too fast..even for both of us..!”</p><p>Then Caligula parried Hugo’s sword, and moved in to strike him.</p><p>
  <em> CLANK! </em>
</p><p>“Ngh! I got you..!” Garret moved quick enough to block it with his sword. “It’s just a good thing I got rid of its other blade earlier…”</p><p>“HAAAA!” He pushed its arm back, and as he anticipated, Caligula tried to strike him again, but he countered with a parrying upper to its face, flinching the large Aragami.</p><p>“Finally got you for once…”</p><p>“Thanks, I owe you,” Hugo wiped sweat off his head.</p><p>“No problem,” Garret recovered his breath. “You guys are my captain’s friends.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo raised his eyes with surprise. Trista must have already told him about them.</p><p>Caligula recovered from Garret’s heavy blow, and was about to strike them again. As Hugo and Garret readied their God Arcs, Shin suddenly landed on its back, and stabbed both shoulders with his blades.</p><p>“This is what you get for hurting my captain!” Shin pulled his sword, and stabbed its shoulder again with his right blade and twisted it which made it whimper. While distracted, Jerad jumped, and thrusted against its face with Valkyrie Glide, and as the Aragami started falling on its back, Shin jumped off.</p><p>“Did we bring it down?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Probably not,” Skeptical, Garret gripped his sword, ready to strike again at any moment.</p><p>Then Caligula stood up, and roared.</p><p>“I guess not..,” Shin grimaced.</p><p>Then Caligula turned to the exit, and dashed.</p><p>“Bastard’s running away,” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Hmph,” Shin snorted. “Just wait…”</p><p>As it passed the room exit, it suddenly froze in place as it triggered the Snare Traps Shin laid earlier, and then two Venom Traps also exploded, poisoning it. Claire and Misha started pelting its head with their guns.</p><p>“Whoa, you set traps there?” Jerad chuckled with amusement.</p><p>“That’s right,” Shin murmured, and readied his blades. “This thing got away from us once, but no Aragami escapes us twice. Let’s finish this, Jerad!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded as both rushed in.</p><p>Shin leapt in first, and slashed the Aragami’s head.</p><p>“Haa!” Still in Burst, Jerad also struck its face with Spear Requiem, and it flailed from its barrage of Oracle blasts before Shin’s trap broke. Able to fight again, Caligula tried to swipe at Jerad out of retaliation, but he backflipped.</p><p>“My turn! Haa!” Garret rushed, and side swiped Caligula’s leg. His buster blade’s weight was perfect to trip the Aragami down.</p><p>“Amber, go!”</p><p>“Cominggg!” Amber rushed in with Zeke behind her.</p><p>“Haa!” She slammed its head down, and then…</p><p>“Huryah!” Zeke activated his acceleration trigger before he smashed its head with an upswing, sending Caligula falling on its back.</p><p>“What the..?” Shin’s eyes widened. “How did he do that..?”</p><p>Surrounded and seemingly not having a place to escape, the large Aragami shook its head, and roared.</p><p>It suddenly blew cold vapor from its mouth, blowing in a sweeping pattern that froze everything in its path.</p><p>“Watch out everyone!” Hugo cried as some people shielded themselves while others jumped back to avoid being frozen to death. With the group now scattered, Caligula dashed to the other exit.</p><p>“It’s getting away!” Misha cried. “Claire, we’ve got to shoot it down.”</p><p>“Right,” Claire replied before they both started shooting. Their shots missed as Caligula is close to making its way to the exit.</p><p>“Dammit! Not again!” Shin shifted his twin blades to sniper. “Jerad, we gotta stop this thing!”</p><p>“Yeah,” He also shifted his’ to sniper.</p><p>“I’ll help out!” Garret also turned his buster blade to sniper gun.</p><p>The three started shooting, and after a few rounds, Jerad paused as he realized that he only had one shot left.</p><p>“You won’t get away..,” Jerad murmured before he aimed at its legs, and he was just glad that Shin poisoned it, slowing it down. He deeply inhaled, and then rested his index finger firmly on the trigger. As he slowly exhaled, he felt his senses heighten while he steadily kept his aim on its legs, and as soon as he reached his optimum aim, he fired. His last shot hit Caligula’s leg, and tripped, sliding into the hallway.</p><p>Worn out from its injuries and being poisoned, the Aragami slowly looked up, and saw a figure standing in front of it.</p><p>“I figured you’ll try escaping through here next time,” Trista murmured as she transformed her heavy moon into an axe, and raised it, forming a spinning saw from its blade. “But no prey ever escapes my pack twice.”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>She swung her sawing God Arc to its head as the Aragami started wailing in panic, “Phym! Finish this thing off, too!”</p><p>“Okay!” Phym also raised her heavy moon, and it also grew a spinning saw blade. Then she swung it to its shoulder.</p><p>The large Aragami flailed for a few more moments before it stopped moving, and then both Trista and Phym pulled their God Arcs back.</p><p>“It’s done, heh,” Trista wearily smiled. “That was a pain, but at least we finally killed this thing. Let’s go meet up with the others.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before they both jumped over the dead Aragami.</p><p>“Well, guys…” Trista smiled.</p><p>“B-big sis..is that really you..?” Misha stuttered.</p><p>Trista squinted before smiling. “Been a long time...dear Misha.”</p><p>Then Misha dropped her scythe, and latched on to her, crying. “Big sis...do you know how hard it was for me to lose you?!”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Yeah...every day, I kept wondering if you guys are still alive, but I’m glad…”</p><p>Then she tried to repress her own tears and started stroking Misha head, “But jeez, you even kept your hair the way I did for you back then, hehe.”</p><p>“Heh, look at those two,” Jerad smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen that. She’s happy now.”</p><p>“That was a good fight we had together,” Shin said. “It’s been a long time, but the feeling is the same. Good old times, huh?”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Yeah, I missed those fun times. That was great fighting..like we always had.”</p><p>Then they did an armlet bang.</p><p>“Hah, I missed that one.” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Me, too. We kept this thing going, even in our Port,” Shin grinned.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Look at that. My two front liners back at it together again.”</p><p>“Hugo,” Shin smiled. “Good to see you again, bro.”</p><p>“Haha, yep.” Hugo nodded. “And that was good fighting we had. What’s your name?</p><p>“I’m Garret,” Garret laid his sword on his shoulder, and reached his hand out for a handshake.</p><p>“I’m Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo shook his hand. “Thanks again for watching my back.”</p><p>“I could say the same,” Garret smiled. “Thanks for covering for me while I tried to..swing my big sword around.”</p><p>Then they chuckled together.</p><p>“Hm..,” Jerad paused for a few seconds. “Thanks for watching his back. I’m Jerad.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Garret shook his hand. “I’ve seen you fight along with the vice captain, and wow, you fought like a demon.”</p><p>“Uh..well,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“...Sorry, but I don’t mean that as a bad thing,” Garret slightly frowned. “But, I thought I could learn a lot from that.”</p><p>“The strongest AGE in my team,” Hugo grinned before he laid his elbow on Jerad’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’s not good at taking praises, haha.”</p><p>Jerad only groaned.</p><p>“Hey, Hugo!” Trista ran, and slapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Ouch!” Hugo whimpered. “That hurts, you know? Plus, it’s cold in here.”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Good to see you again. How have you been?”</p><p>Hugo also chuckled, “Not much has changed.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that,” Trista grinned. “You have a lot of stories to tell me later, and you even had a newcomer with you. Lulu..right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“Ho ho, look at that. It’s Shin!” Zeke grinned. “Long time no see, buddy. Saw your fight with Jerad earlier. And that ninja thing you did dodging that Caligula? That was awesome to watch.”</p><p>Shin laughed, “Jeez, Ricardo told you that much already? But yeah, I did learn an art.”</p><p>“It was amazing,” Lulu smiled. “I would like to learn more on that whenever we get the chance.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you could learn it,” Shin nodded. “You’re also pretty agile, and you wield lightweight God Arcs, too. That’s a perfect trait for it.”</p><p>“He’s also the quickest guy during his time with us, too,” Jerad added. “He moves even faster than me.”</p><p>“I see,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“Daddy, did I do good today?” Phym finally ran to Jerad. “Oh yeah, good job finishing off that Aragami today. I’ll give you candy once we get home.”</p><p>Phym giggled.</p><p>“Candy...Now I’m hungry,” Amber murmured before she stuck her hand in her jacket’s inner pocket, and gasped.</p><p>“Daddy..?” Trista narrowed her eyes, and then she glanced at Phym, then at Claire, and then to Jerad.</p><p>“Uhh, Tris?” Jerad raised his eyebrows in bewilderment.</p><p>“You..,” Trista growled before she suddenly locked Jerad’s head with her arm, and held him on her side. “You sly dog!”</p><p>“Ugh, w-what?!” Jerad grunted as he struggled from Trista’s grip while Claire gasped. <em> ‘Dammit..so strong!’ </em></p><p>“Is this how our reunion is?! I just heard that kid just called that blonde lady ‘mommy,’ and then next thing I hear is her calling YOU ‘daddy’?” Trista kept her elbow gripped on his head. “When did you get married?!”</p><p><em> ‘M-married?!’ </em> Claire covered her mouth, blushing quietly.</p><p>“M-married?! No..! It’s a long story..dammit,” Jerad kept grunting as he tried to struggle out of Trista’s choke in vain.</p><p>Phym gasped, “M-mommy? Are they fighting?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Don’t worry, they’re not.”</p><p>Then everyone started laughing as they watched.</p><p>“L-listen..she’s..adopted..,” Jerad kept grunting. “I’ll tell you more about it later...just let me go, dammit…! Can’t..breathe...”</p><p>“Hmph!” Trista gripped his head for a few more seconds before she released him. “Huh, think about it. Looking at how old she looks, there’s no way you could have actually gotten married and had a kid that early, haha! My bad...”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re horrible,” Jerad regained his breath, and fixed his hair.</p><p>“And you, kid..?” Trista turned to Phym, glaring. “Was that my spare God arc you were holding? Fess up...”</p><p>“Hnn,” Phym quickly hid behind Claire. “I’m..sorry.”</p><p>“I greatly apologize,” Claire murmured. “It was an emergency situation during that time, but..she saved us for it.”</p><p>“Hehe, that’s alright,” Trista grinned. “I was just keeping that as spare parts anyway. You can have it, but take care of it, OK?”</p><p>“T-thank you,” Phym timidly murmured.</p><p>“And for a kid to wield a heavy moon like that,” Trista tilted her head. “That’s amazing...and you’re not even a God Eater. Not even that kid Kai could lift that, and you can even last this long out here. Just what are you..?”</p><p>“U-um,” Phym mused.</p><p>Trista paused for a bit, “OK, I’ll ask this instead. How long have you been fighting..?”</p><p>“T-two days..,” Phym replied.</p><p>“Two days..?” Trista froze. “OK…”</p><p>“Ooh, you’ll be surprised, Tris,” Jerad proudly smiled. “You haven’t seen much of her yet.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that..,” Trista slowly nodded at him.</p><p>Garret walked to Amber.</p><p>“You seem down,” He said. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My candy stash..,” Amber murmured. “I lost it again.”</p><p>Then Garret lightly karate chopped her head.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you not to bring candies on missions?” Garret asked. “You’ll just keep losing them.”</p><p>“But I get hungry all the tiiime,” Amber whined.</p><p>“Candy? Did you say..candy?” Phym beamed a smile. “Let me..have some.”</p><p>“Phym, have the courtesy to ask first, okay?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym murmured</p><p>“But..I lost all my candies..,” Amber frowned.</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Great. Now we have two candy people here..,” Jerad whispered.</p><p>Claire giggled, “Yeah.” </p><p>Then she shuddered.</p><p>“You still feeling cold?” Jerad asked with surprise.</p><p>“Achoo, yeah,” Claire clutched her arms. “I vote we avoid long campaigns in colder climes.”</p><p>“You really should have worn more before coming here,” Jerad said. “I’ve been wondering for a long time how you're OK with fighting with most of your skins exposed. Here, I’ll borrow you my scarf.”</p><p>“N-no, I’m fine,” Claire stuttered. “But how about you? You’re not going to be cold without it?”</p><p>“I won’t,” Jerad shook his head. “Here.” </p><p>Then he pulled his scarf up, and handed it to her before she wore it.</p><p>“Feel warmer?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Y-yeah, thanks,” Claire smiled, not shivering anymore.</p><p>Then Trista grinned at her, “You’ll have to get used to that, if you’re going to be working in our Port, haha!”</p><p>“Anyway, we’ve been here long enough,” Trista said. “Mia, can you hear me?”</p><p>“I hear you loud and clear, Wolf 1,” Mia replied. </p><p>“Large Aragami eliminated. Any others?” Trista asked.</p><p>“Negative. Facility is now clear via resonance radar,” Mia replied.</p><p>“Nice, Wolf 1 out,” Trista said.</p><p>“Might as well as do mine,” Hugo smiled. “Amy, can you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, Hound 3,” Amy replied.</p><p>“Aragami cleared from the area, and we helped the patrol unit here,” Hugo replied. “Mission accomplished.”</p><p>“Great job,” Amy replied. “Who were they?</p><p>“Our old friends,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Please tell Amy we said ‘hi’,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Please send our regards to them,” Amy said. “Let them know that the owner wants to thank them for helping clear the course for our safe return.”</p><p>“Will do,” Hugo nodded. “We’ll be returning shortly. Hound 3 out.”</p><p>“That was Amy, huh?” Shin smiled.</p><p>“I guess once you’re back, we can have a welcoming party up tonight,” Trista smiled. “We’re going to have a LOT of stories to talk about.”</p><p>Then Hugo paused for a few seconds before he frowned.</p><p>“No...not yet,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Huh?” Trista narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Pennywort,” Hugo bitterly replied. “Hilda told me this morning that our contract with our governor is still up, and wanted us to be returned once we arrive in your Port. Gleipnir will be mediating our transfer.”</p><p>“Those bastards..,” Shin murmured. “How?!”</p><p>“Are you kidding?!” Trista asked with disbelief. “That damn Port is gone now! Why would that old man still want you?! He can go fuck himself!”</p><p>“I don’t know..,” Hugo shook his head. “I thought our lives in that prison were over..but he still caught up to us.”</p><p>“Shit!” Trista gritted her teeth. “Shin and I only got away easily because we got written off, and were left to die. But even then, the owner tried to hide us for a while from them before we registered in Chrysanthemum. I damn wished the owner could do the same for you.”</p><p>“But we’re not done yet..,” Hugo murmured. “Right now, I’m trying to find ways to negotiate with Hilda. We already have a few things, but it’s not enough yet.”</p><p>Then Trista took a deep breath, holding her head, “I wish I can somehow convince her to keep you guys, but as you may already know, both Shin and I owe so much to her as much as you do, so it’s not in our place to do this.”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Hugo nodded. “We’ll figure something out. Our only way is forward.”</p><p>“Heh, I missed hearing that from you,” Trista smiled. “Listen. The owner is genuinely a kind hearted person, but she is also all business. You have to find a way to play both cards to her...This is the least I can do for you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“I’m counting on you,” Trista patted his shoulder. “We have to get back now, and prepare for your arrival. I’ll see you guys back there.”</p><p>Then Trista and the other three started leaving, but after a few steps.</p><p>“Hugo,” Trista paused. “I wish you the best of luck.., and you three.”</p><p>Then Jerad, Misha, and Zeke glanced at her.</p><p>“Help him as best as you can. Chrysanthemum is a great Port, and everyone there is family. The owner has been kind to everyone, and because of that, everyone loves her. I want you all to be part of that.”</p><p>“We will,” Jerad nodded while he clutched his hand.</p><p>“See you all later,” Trista murmured as she waved.</p><p>Then everyone turned to the opposite direction on their way to their truck, and as they kept walking.</p><p>“Hugo,” Jerad made a hand gesture to turn his radio off, and then everyone did theirs. “We’ll get through this no matter what. I already talked to Keith about gathering information about our Ashborn encounters, and I need your inputs in it. Zeke and I already started jotting ours down, and I already talked to everyone else during our trip here. This is also our bargaining tool, so this thing only stays with us.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Hugo smiled. “Anything helps, but info about Ashborn would help elevate our value a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“I’ll finish typing info about the acceleration trigger in my tablet tonight,” Lulu said.</p><p>“Good,” Hugo nodded. “Get ready to lose some sleep tonight. Our future is riding in this whole thing...”</p><p>“I won’t complain,” Misha said.</p><p>Then the Hounds eventually made it out of the facility, and boarded their truck.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later back in Port Chrysanthemum.</p><p>“Those Pennywort bastards!” Trista punched the wall in their lobby. “Dammit all!”</p><p>“They left our guys to die in the Ash Storm, and when the owner took care of them, they suddenly wanted to have them back?”</p><p>“The nerve of those wretches!”</p><p>“There was nothing we could do,” Shin sighed. “We just have to believe that Hugo will get around it somehow.”</p><p>“Even if the owner negotiates with that asshole,” Trista yelled. “It would cost her a LOT! She is already struggling to get money to keep our Port running while we all fought tooth and nail to keep everyone safe, and now she might have to pay a huge price for it? Is there any winning to this?! Dammit!”</p><p>Then she pounded the wall again.</p><p>“Is there really nothing we can do, Shin?” Trista sobbed. </p><p>Then he quietly shook his head.</p><p>“They didn’t deserve this. All of them don’t..,” Trista murmured. Garret and Amber could only watch while Trista quietly kept leaning against the wall.</p><hr/><p>In the Ash Crawler loading dock..</p><p>“Welcome back,” Hilda smiled. “It’s a good thing those people over there were our own, and thank you for helping them.”</p><p>“It’s good to see them again,” Hugo faintly smiled.</p><p>“Those two were among my best,” Hilda said. “They never let me down just like you guys do. There must be something in the way you raised them, Hugo. Sometimes, your tenacity to face all odds reminds me of them.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “I think you’re giving me too much credit, Hilda. They pulled their own weight, and became the way they are now. They’re amazing.”</p><p>“They truly are,” Hilda smiled. “We’ll be arriving in Chrysanthemum in a few hours, and it will be our perfect time for dinner together. Excited?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“It’s a great Port,” Hilda smiled back. “I’ll take everyone to our finest gourmet. Thank you for your devoted services so far. You’ve earned it.”</p><p>Then Hilda walked back inside.</p><p>“Let’s get to the vault, and put our God Arcs away,” Hugo murmured. “We got a bit of work to do until dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded.</p><hr/><p>In the God Arc storage vault.</p><p>“OK, let’s find Keith,” Jerad murmured. “And later on, let’s find a hiding spot; a place where no one could find us. I should have known that this ship has security cameras everywhere, and Zeke and I probably already slipped up. Dammit…”</p><p>“Good point, but don’t worry about it..,” Hugo whispered. “I don’t think Amy watches those cameras all the time, and they’ll only look at those recordings if they really have to. I don’t think we’re anything suspicious to them yet, so I think we’re fine.”</p><p>“Hope so,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“OK, let’s start not being suspicious by taking turns in this,” Hugo murmured. “Lulu, Claire, and Misha, head to the lobby and take a break for now. And Lulu, just pretend that you’re just reading some random information while you’re actually taking more notes, and if anyone asks us where we are, just tell them that we’re here maintaining our God Arcs.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“Phym, stay here,” Jerad murmured. “We need you to tell us everything you know about Ash Aragami.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad smiled. “I know you don’t like this, but bear with us for now, OK? After this, double the candy for you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Any questions?” Hugo asked, and no one replied. “OK, let’s get going, and find Keith.”</p><p>“Wait,” Claire murmured. “It may be small, but I looked up those two Asborns we encountered earlier, and I’m glad Gleipnir already had names for them.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jerad murmured with interest.</p><p>“The first Ashborn was called Anubis,” Claire mentioned. “In Gleipnir’s records, there were encounters with it in the Restricted Ash Zone, but it was first encountered in this area.”</p><p>“Restricted Ash Zone, and first encounter outside of it,” Hugo murmured. “That’s a good one, and that will increase the value of that information.”</p><p>“Anubis, huh?” Jerad narrowed his eyes. “I’ll remember that…”</p><p>“Hm?” Claire raised her eyes. </p><p>“Nothing big..,” Jerad shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Already holding a grudge, are you?”</p><p>“Hmph..,” Jerad snorted, closing his eyes. “Anyway, please keep going.”</p><p>“Right, and the other one we slew a few days ago was called Ra,” Claire finished. “Gleipnir also had pictures of them in the database I’ve read. Both of them, even.”</p><p>“Those are quite important, actually,” Hugo said. “Now we know what they’re called, we can organize these notes on these two different Ashborns.”</p><p>“Thanks, Claire.”</p><p>“Glad to be of help,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“I really appreciate it,” Jerad also smiled. “But jeez, Gleipnir has a thing for pyramids, don’t they?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Yeah, considering that their name was from the Norse myth.”</p><p>“And I’ll mummify Anubis instead, if I see it again,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Wow, you know quite a bit of the old Egyptian myth,” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Just a few things I learned about while I was still in elementary,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Aanyway, sorry but please save this talk for later,” Hugo said. “Let’s split up, and then find Keith.”</p><p>“There's no need for that,” Keith suddenly said. “I’ve been listening the whole time.”</p><p>“Hey, Keith. Good to see you,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Where were you?” Jerad’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I was in that room,” Keith pointed at the Salvaged God Arc room, and laughed. “So, Claire had pictures of those Ashborns? I’ll get a hold of them later, and it will make our info more presentable.”</p><p>“But, those are from the Gleipnir database,” Jerad argued. “How would you do that?”</p><p>“I can download those pictures for you, if you want,” Claire suggested.</p><p>“It’s OK. I already had my ways,” Keith grinned. “Just leave it to me. And by the way, I came up with an idea of having a secret channel so we can better talk about things that we don’t want them to hear.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo murmured with intrigue.</p><p>“Everyone, our secret radio frequency is 117.95,” Keith said. “Please remember that.”</p><p>“We will,” Lulu nodded. “Thanks, Keith. We will set it to that shortly after.”</p><p>And then she turned to Misha and Claire, “Let’s go now. We’ve been here long enough.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha nodded. “Thanks, Keith, and see you later.”</p><p>Then they left the room.</p><p>“You’re a real genius, bro,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, proactive as ever,” Hugo complimented.</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Keith smiled. “I’m also aware of the security cameras around here, but there are only two places I know that don't: one is the shower rooms, and the other is this small room, the Salvaged God Arc room.”</p><p>“Nice,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go there and get started then,” Hugo said.</p><hr/><p>In the lobby.</p><p>“OK, I also need your eyes and ears while I jot more notes down,” Lulu said. “And warn me if anyone is coming. If it happens, I can just sweep it into this tab to pretend we’re just having fun viewing this page together.”</p><p>Then Misha giggled, “Fashion and clothes? That’s quite..stereotypical.”</p><p>“But I do like them,” Lulu smiled. “I’m already thinking about sewing some of these...some even for Phym.”</p><p>“Oh?” Claire smiled. “I’d like to see what clothes you can make for her.”</p><p>“Just leave it to me,” Lulu grinned. “So, let’s start. Here’s what I have for the acceleration trigger so far.”</p><p>Then Misha and Claire read her notes together for a few minutes.</p><p>“It looks good so far,” Misha commented. “But how about we jot down what we feel when using it, and also the limit that we can use them? None of us can use it pretty long so far.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that will do,” Lulu nodded. “I can also explain in these notes why, and even how long on average.”</p><p>“Wow, these notes were well written in detail,” Claire commented. “Makes it easier to read.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu smiled. “After all this, I’ll secretly contact Keith for info about how he fine tuned ours. The bread and butter of this tech which is something Baran couldn’t do.”</p><p>Then she snickered.</p><hr/><p>In the Salvaged God Arc storage room.</p><p>“So, how’d you like my notes so far?” Keith asked.</p><p>“Looks good,” Jerad smiled. “Not messy at all.”</p><p>“It also looks very marketable,” Hugo added. “But let’s see..how about we add both of their behaviors..and locations of where we ran into them?”</p><p>“Daddy?” Phym tugged him.</p><p>“What is it? Got anything?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“When..Ra got angry..it tried to...eat me,” Phym shuddered a bit.</p><p>“That’s right,” Hugo said. “Back then when that thing roared, it did immediately try devouring her. I’m guessing that pushing it to that point, it started feeling threatened and felt the need to try being in Burst to even the odds. I could only bet other Ashborns are also like this. Go ahead and jot that down, Keith.”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded before typing on his tablet.</p><p>“It’s a good thing Phym dodged all of that,” Jerad narrowed his eyes. “Good job on that again.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“Man, it’s a bit cramped in here,” Zeke complained.</p><p>“Just bear with it,” Hugo smiled. “We won’t be here much longer.”</p><p>“By the way, that Ra was in Burst when we fought it, right?” Zeke bitterly asked.</p><p>“That’s true,” Jerad replied. “But I wonder how long does that last?”</p><p>“Likely as long as ours,” Hugo also replied. “That would also be a good thing to write down.”</p><p>“You got it,” Keith nodded. “So, how scary or more powerful was this thing in Burst?”</p><p>“Beyond what you can describe,” Jerad slowly shook his head. “I honestly thought I was dead out there.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, daddy. I’ll..protect you,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Everyone chuckled before Jerad gave her a warm smile.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll protect you, too.”</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p>“I guess this is it,” Lulu said. “We pretty much squeezed all the juice we had for this, so we’re on to the final part now.”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire agreed. “I guess we can relax a little bit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded. “I’ll go ahead and save this progress.”<br/>Then she pressed a few buttons before exiting the program on her tablet.</p><p>“Whew, this sure was quite draining,” Misha sighed, and laid back on the couch. “But I think it was worth it.”</p><p>“You can both take a break now, and leave the rest to me,” Lulu said. “I’ll get this done tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all crew. Attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This vessel is now preparing to dock, and will be set to autopilot mode.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All crew please standby for the docking process.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This vessel is now preparing to dock, and will be set to autopilot mode.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All crew please standby for the docking process.” </em>
</p><p><br/>“Here we are,” Claire murmured.</p><p>In the God Arc storage room.</p><p>“Oh, dammit,” Zeke grunted. “We’re still not done yet.”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Hugo nodded. “We still have time.”</p><p>“I agree,” Keith looked at his tablet. “So far, so good.”</p><p>Then they walked out of the God Arc Salvage Room.</p><p>“By the way, what the hell do they mean by ‘standing by’?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Here you are, guys,” Ricardo suddenly appeared from the entrance, and as soon as Keith saw this, he slowly started hiding his tablet behind him inside his jacket.</p><p>“What have you been doing here?”</p><p>“We’re just here maintaining our God Arcs,” Hugo replied. “And Keith is teaching us how to handle them in maintenance.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good,” Ricardo scratched his head.</p><p>“What do they mean by ‘standing by’?” Zeke asked again, trying to keep Ricardo distracted, and moving in front of Keith to obscure and buy him more time.</p><p>“That means just hang around here, in case of Aragami attacks,” Ricardo explained. “Ash Crawlers tend to be more vulnerable when docking, so it’s a safe measure we have to make sure nothing bad happens.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo plainly said. “OK, we’ll hang around here, and be ready to deploy at any moment.”</p><p>“Thanks. You can also relax a bit since that rarely happens, and we also have our Port God Eaters heading out here as escorts,” Ricardo smiled.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys. I have my own part to do on the Bridge, and I already called the rest to gather here, so they should be here shortly,” Ricardo turned away, but after a few steps, he suddenly stopped. </p><p>“Oh wait, I almost forgot. But if you want a bit of entertainment and have a gist of what’s going on outside, go to radio channel 7.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded again before Ricardo finally left, and Zeke turned to Keith.</p><p>“Thanks, bro,” Keith gave him a thumb up before he patted his jacket, revealing where he hid his tablet.</p><p>“No problem,” Zeke smirked. “I got your back.”</p><hr/><p>In Port Chrysanthemum Ash Crawler hangar.</p><p>“Hey, Daris. How’s your end?” Trista asked the Fox Unit captain.</p><p>“My unit’s ready,” Daris replied. “Just give the word.”</p><p>“Alright, guys. Same drill,” Trista yelled. “Take your stations beyond the gate, and make sure no Aragami ever lays its hand on the vessel. The owner is coming, so look sharp. Any questions?”</p><p>Then none of her unit members raised their hand.<br/>“Good,” Trista nodded. “Take your stations, and be on high alert. Disperse!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Then the unit started running past running towards the gate.</p><p>“Same thing, boys,” Daris yelled. “Guard the governor’s vessel until it’s past the gate. Dismissed!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” The other unit acknowledged, and took off.</p><p>“Here we go,” Trista murmured.</p><p>“Should be fine,” Daris shrugged. “Hardly any of these processes ever go wrong.”</p><p>“Sure hope so,” Trista nodded.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Ash Crawler.</p><p>“So, we’re to sit around here until this ship docks,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Man, I’m feeling a bit nervous,” Zeke sighed.</p><p>“Just stay positive,” Hugo replied. “This ain’t the time to be thinking like this..considering what we’re going through.”</p><p>“Fox 1, this is Fox 8,” A Port God Eater said on the radio. “Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum passed Waypoint Charlie.”</p><p>“Roger, Fox 8,” Daris replied. “Stay alert. Out.”</p><p>“Heh, they got established waypoints, too, huh?” Hugo smiled. “Pretty impressive. That Fox 1 guy must be another unit captain. I wonder just how many God Eaters does Hilda have in her Port?”</p><p>“Big sis told me earlier that there are two God Eater units protecting her Port,” Misha replied. “There’s them, the Wolf Unit, and the other one was the Fox Unit.”</p><p>“Both with animal names, huh?” Hugo chuckled. “I wonder if Hilda has a thing for them, haha. I guess it’s no surprise considering that she has that sleepy cat.”</p><p>“I guess if we do get through the deal, then we’ll become the Hound Unit,” Zeke jokingly said.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound bad,” Hugo chuckled again. “If we do, then Hilda would have another group at her disposal. The only unit elite enough to kill an Ashborn, heh.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Wolf 1, this is Wolf 2,” Another God Eater spoke on the radio. “A group of small Aragami sighted near Waypoint Bravo.”</p><p>“Rogerrr, Wolf 2,” A female God Eater confidently responded on the radio. “Bury them.”</p><p>“Roger, Wolf 1. Eliminating threat. Out.” Wolf 2 responded.</p><p>“Oh, that’s gotta be Trista,” Zeke grinned before everyone laughed. “And Wolf 2 must be Shin.”</p><p>“These guys are pretty sharp,” Hugo said.</p><p>A few minutes later…</p><p>“Wolf 1, this is Wolf 2. All Aragami in the area are eliminated.” Shin reported.</p><p>“Goood work, Wolf 2,” Trista enthusiastically praised him. “Stay alert. Out.”</p><p>“That was fast,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Fox 1, this is Fox 12,” A male God Eater called on the radio. “Medium Aragami eliminated. Minor injuries, no casualties.”</p><p>“Good work, Fox 12,” The Fox Unit captain replied. “Tend your injuries, and remain on alert. Out.”</p><p>“Wolf 1, this is Wolf 3. Ash Crawler passed Waypoint Bravo.” A serious voiced, male God Eater reported.</p><p>“Roger, out,” Trista acknowledged.</p><p>“That sounds like..Garret,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Garret..? Oh, that guy with a big fancy sword?” Jerad said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “Surprised you remembered him, and I honestly thought you won’t get along with him.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad paused. “He just didn’t come off to me as a bad guy at all, and he helped you out, too.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled. “I think every God Eater in that Port are great guys, so try not to be judgemental of them, OK?”</p><p>“I’ll try..,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“That candy girl is good, too.” Phym excitedly said. “I want to see her again..and hopefully we get to eat..lots of candies.”</p><p>Jerad and Claire laughed, “Hey, Phym. Just for the note, but don’t call people names until you get to know them enough, OK? Some people don’t like that.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“Fox 1, this is Fox 2.” The Fox Unit vice captain said on the radio. “Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum has safely reached Waypoint Alpha, and we are now commencing the authentication process.”</p><p>“Roger, Fox 2. Perform authentication,” Daris ordered. “Roger, Fox 1. Out.”</p><p>“That sounds like the Port gate,” Hugo sighed in relief. “I guess we’re safe now.”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke leaned against the wall. “Glad everything went well now.”</p><p>“Fox 1, this is Fox 2,” The Fox Unit vice captain said. “Authentication complete. Opening the main gate.”</p><p>“Roger, Fox 2,” The Fox captain acknowledged. “Remain on alert until the vessel docks in the hangar.”</p><p>“Understood, sir,” The Fox vice captain replied. “Out.”</p><p>“All units outside the main gate, withdraw to the vicinity of Waypoint Alpha until the vessel is safely docked in the hangar,” Mia ordered.</p><p>“Ooh, that must be the Port’s operator,” Hugo smiled. “Like Amy.”</p><p>Zeke chuckled, “She doesn’t seem as lively as Amy, though.”</p><p>Hugo also chuckled, “But she sounded pretty diligent.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all crew, attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We safely passed the main gate, and are preparing to dock.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All personnel prepare to disembark in 10 minutes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Welcome to Port Chrysanthemum.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What a cruel thing to say..,” Zeke murmured.</p><p>“Stay positive, Zeke,” Hugo said. “We still have a fight left in us, and it’s not over until it’s over. Keep going forward.”</p><p>“I guess,” Zeke scratched his head.</p><p>“Zeke, this may not be my problem, and I’m still backing you guys,” Lulu glared at him. “I don’t wanna hear this kind of talk from you.”</p><p>Zeke sighed, “Sorry…”</p><p>After watching, Jerad closed his eyes, “She’s right, you know..? We haven’t even laid anything we have on Hilda’s bargaining table yet, so don’t get all sulky now. We’ve come this far already.”</p><p>Then he jabbed Zeke’s shoulder, “We are the ones who started this Ashborn info thing, so don’t back out on me now, got it?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Zeke nodded with a smile before Jerad raised his arm at him. Understanding this, Zeke banged his armlet with his.</p><p>“What..?” Jerad grimaced. “That was weak, and I didn’t even feel that. Do it again.”</p><p>“OK,” Zeke banged his armlet with Jerad much harder this time.</p><p>Then Jerad finally smiled, “Good. No more talk like this until then.”</p><p>Then he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all crew, attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum is now docked.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please muster on the Bridge for a briefing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Escort operation is complete,” Mia reported. “All God Eaters, return to base.”</p><p>“I guess, this is it,” Hugo stood up. “Let’s head over to the bridge.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded before she stood up with everyone.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Everyone here?” Hilda asked. “OK, once we disembark, I will show you around my Port, so relax.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo said.</p><p>“You all ready? Let’s head to the exit.” Hilda said as she led them to the exit door. Once the exit door opened, they were surprised to see that a bridge had already been set towards their Ash Crawler’s exit. They started walking across the bridge, and the Hounds looked around in awe. They saw the large hangar bay door was still closing a few seconds before it completely shut, and everyone working around inside was busy. Engineers are already conducting mechanical inspections on their Ash Crawler, and there were others yelling at each other while working, likely supervisors giving out orders to their workers.</p><p>As they crossed half way through the bridge, Hugo saw four people waiting on the other side with Trista and Shin among them. He thought the other two must have been the captain and vice captain from another unit.</p><p>Seeing Hugo and everyone, Trista and Shin smiled.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again, back and safe, governor,” Daris smiled, who is a captain of the Fox Unit.</p><p>“Welcome home, ma’am,” Trista greeted with a smile.</p><p>“My most loyal officers,” Hilda smiled back. “Thank you. How have you been? How’s the Port during my absence?”</p><p>“We had no major problems at all, ma’am.” Daris replied. “We had Aragami attacks then and there, but we disposed of them. Not to mention that the attacks have been..less frequent for these past several weeks.”</p><p>“Good to hear,” Hilda nodded. “Good work, everyone, and please get some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” The two captains nodded.</p><p>“So, this is your new crew?” Daris raised his eyes. “And a bunch of AGEs, too.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Hilda said. “These are great people, and they all fought to protect us during our trip, so please give them your utmost courtesy.”</p><p>“No problem at all, ma’am,” Daris shook his head. “Your friends are my friends, too.”</p><p>“I’m Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo shook hands with Daris.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Daris shook his hand back. “And you?”<br/>“U-uh..I’m Jerad,” Jerad hesitantly shook his hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, too,” Daris smiled. “Don’t be a stranger here. Everyone here is nice.”</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad awkwardly murmured.</p><p>“Hm, I can tell you’re a seasoned veteran,” Daris chuckled.</p><p>“He is,” Hugo replied. “One of my best, and his sister here, too.”</p><p>“You mean, this lady here?” Daris asked.</p><p>“I’m Misha,” Misha shook his hand.</p><p>“Ooh, I would like to see you two fight Aragami with us one day,” Daris grinned. “I wonder how you would be compared to this captain.”</p><p>Trista laughed, “You’ll see soon enough.”</p><p>“Now I’m thrilled,” Daris replied.</p><p>Hugo laughed, “You won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>“I bet,” Daris smiled again. “And I’m sorry for holding up our greetings and introductions.”</p><p>“It’s OK,” Hilda replied. “It was good seeing you all get quickly acquainted with each other.”</p><p>“Thanks, we’ll have to take our leave now and debrief our units,” Daris said. “Please excuse us, ma’am.”</p><p>“Very well,” Hilda said.</p><p>“And Ricardo,” Daris called.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ricardo responded. </p><p>“You wanna have a drink in the west bar tonight? Let’s trade stories,” Daris grinned.</p><p>“Haha, sure,” Ricardo nodded. “After our dinner together, and then I’ll come by.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Daris nodded. “See you later, Rick.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, ma’am,” Trista nodded. “You too, guys. Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“See ya,” Zeke waved.</p><p>Hilda smiled, “Hmhm, quite a good bunch, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled back.</p><p>“Let’s go ahead, and have a tour around my Port,” Hilda said before they left the hangar, and entered a large elevator.</p><p>After a few moments.</p><p>“We are now arriving at the Port’s ground entrance,” Amy announced before the elevator door opened, and they walked in.</p><p>Everyone looked around in awe. The Port square is filled with vegetation and flowers, and some were even growing fruits. The place is well lit with exotic lights, and there are bridges that connect each sector to the square with waterways flowing under them, which made them seem like small rivers. There are also people around, both adults, and then children playing around the square. Some were even families sitting together, either playing and feeding their children, a sight that gave Jerad and Misha a faint feeling of nostalgia. The square is almost like a real park.</p><p>“So, this is… Hilda’s Port..,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Awesome..,” Zeke murmured with awe.</p><p><em> ‘I never knew such places could exist..,’ </em> Jerad mused. <em> ’If only…’ </em></p><p>“It is fairly pleasant, isn’t it?” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“Yeah..,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Oh, look!” Amy pointed. “The seeds we planted are starting to come up, ma’am!”</p><p>“My, time really does fly, doesn’t it?” Hilda said.</p><p>“Whoa! Are those real strawberries?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Daddy? Can I eat them?” Phym tugged his hand.</p><p>“No, don’t just pick those,” Jerad sighed. “Those strawberries might be still ripe, plus you have to ask someone first before you start picking them.”</p><p>“Aww,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Phym,” Claire giggled. “Someday, I’ll buy you a pack of those, and you can eat them. They taste pretty sweet.”</p><p>Phym giggled, “Thank you, mommy.” Then she hugged her.</p><p>Then as soon as the residents noticed the group entering the square, they gathered around to greet their governor.</p><p>“Glad to see you safely back, governor,” One middle aged man said.</p><p>“Welcome home, ma’am,” A young woman said.</p><p>“Thank you, everyone,” Hilda smiled. “It’s nice to be home.”</p><p>“Good to see you again, ma’am,” A young woman with a blue short hair wearing an earpiece among the crowd greeted.</p><p>“Hello, Mia,” Hilda smiled. “Great job in supporting everyone during our arrival.”</p><p>“She must be the ‘non-lively’ Amy,” Zeke whispered with a grin.</p><p>“Quiet,” Hugo whispered back, glaring at him.</p><p>“My pleasure, ma’am,” Mia slightly bowed. “Hello, Amy.”</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again,” Amy greeted before they hugged each other. “How’s the job?”</p><p>“It was great,” Amy replied. “Thanks to our newcomers.”</p><p>“Oh, these are the newcomers?” Mia stared at them in awe.</p><p>“Yep,” Amy nodded with a smile.</p><p>“I’m Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo reached his hand out to her.</p><p>“I’m Mia Chrysanthemum,” Mia shook his hand. “A pleasure to meet you, and thanks for taking care of her.”</p><p>“The pleasure is also mine,” Hugo smiled. “We made sure not to ever give Amy a hard time on our way here.”</p><p>Then Mia giggled, “I’m really glad you guys made things easier for her.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah. We’ll keep up the good work.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mia smiled. “I’ll look forward to working with you.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Hugo nodded before they finished their introductions.</p><p>“Are you done, Hugo..?” Misha murmured while glaring at him.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah,” Hugo raised his eyes. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing..,” Misha winced.</p><p>From behind them, Jerad turned away trying to repress his laugh, <em> ‘Damn that Hugo…’ </em></p><p>“Ma’am,” One girl called as she ran to them with the other two kids behind.</p><p>Jerad raised his eyes as he noticed a blonde haired boy with two red armlets, “That kid...he’s an AGE.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Did you bring presents?” One boy asked.</p><p>“Ah!” Hilda made a fake gasp before kneeling down.</p><p>“Nothing again? You’re so forgetful, ma’am,” The AGE boy said as Jerad grimaced. If this boy was one of his, he would have given him a light chop on the head like he once did to Marr.</p><p>“Got you!” Hilda suddenly grinned before she pulled a basket from her back. “Tada! Here you are…”</p><p>Misha gasped, “Wha? J-just how did she?”</p><p>Then Hugo just shrugged.</p><p>“W-wow, this is great!” The AGE boy said.</p><p>“Thank you! You’re the best, ma’am!” The girl smiled.</p><p>“How do you find this kind of stuff?” Lulu curiously asked.</p><p>“Good instincts,” Hilda stood up. “Things circulate. They eventually surface, even if you can’t purchase them openly.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re pretty in the know...for an adult,” Hugo complimented.</p><p>Hilda chuckled, “Compared to some, perhaps.”</p><p>“Wow, you guys are AGEs, too?!” The blonde haired boy suddenly approached them. “You guys must be strong..like Trista and Shin.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yep, we are.”</p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“My name is Kai,” Kai replied. </p><p>“Name’s Jerad,” Jerad nodded with a smile before he turned to the other three kids behind him. “Hey, don’t you guys want to be friends with him?”</p><p>“I’m Marr,” Marr said.</p><p>“I’m Lil,” Lil smiled.</p><p>“And I’m..Sho,” Sho timidly said.</p><p>“Wow, we should stick together, and play,” Kai cheerfully said.</p><p>“Okay, everyone!” Amy called. “Over here! Let’s play.”</p><p>“We’ll also go shopping, and eat dinner together,” Mia added.</p><p>“OK, then. See you guys later,” Kai waved as he and the other three kids left with Amy and Mia to play in the park which made Jerad, Hugo, and Misha smile.</p><p>“I had no idea there were any Ports like this…” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“It took longer than I expected to come this far, but...this place is my pride and joy. It means everything to me.” Hilda explained.</p><p>“Hilda…” Hugo said. “You’re taking in orphans, aren’t you?”</p><p>“That I am,” Hilda replied. “Though, not all of them are here because of that. There are kids like Lulu here, too.”</p><p>Then she glanced at Lulu, “I would like to have her working here...someday.”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Hugo frowned. “It would be great if the kids from our Port could stay here, too.”</p><p>“That’s not possible, Hugo.” Hilda frowned. “As it stands right now, your Port contracts are still legally binding, and that includes all of the children.”</p><p>Then Jerad winced while Claire glanced at him. She could tell that he was not taking this well…</p><p>“Yeah, I understand,” Hugo murmured. “It’s just that...I saw all of this, and...you know…”</p><p>“Hugo…” Hilda murmured.</p><p>“But we’ve got our own path to walk,” Hugo said. </p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“Thanks, Hilda. For showing me all this,” Hugo smiled and shook her hand.</p><p>“Just remember, as long as you’re alive, we’ll surely meet again,” Hilda said. “Let’s head over to a cuisine just a few blocks from here. Of course, the tab is on me.”</p><p>“Sure,” Hugo smiled. “You guys ready to dine?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha excitedly replied.</p><p>“Yes, I would like to try what food this Port has,” Claire said.</p><p>“Me, too, mommy,” Phym smiled. “I wanna try all Hilda’s food.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled before they left the square, and after a few blocks, they eventually arrived at the restaurant entrance. The restaurant is huge.</p><p>“Good evening, everyone,” The manager greeted. “How may I...governor?!”</p><p>“Good evening,” Hilda greeted with a smile. “How have you been?”</p><p>“A-all is well, ma’am,” The manager replied. “My apologies for such an awkward meeting.”</p><p>Hilda laughed, “It's OK. I'm sorry for arriving at such a short notice, and I would like to order your best cuisine today.”</p><p>“Right away, ma'am. I will set up a dining table for you immediately,” The manager. “Please excuse me.”</p><p>Then he left, and Hugo can faintly hear him inside say, “The owner is here! Look sharp, everyone!”</p><p>“Everyone really respected you, Hilda,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“And that's not just being the owner at all.”</p><p>“Everyone here is family,” Hilda smiled. “I never had to enact many laws to maintain order. Everyone here has been kind.”</p><p>Then the manager came back to them, “Ma’am, preparations are complete. Please, this way.”</p><p><em> ‘Whoa, that was fast,’ </em> Misha thought before they entered, and were led to a long dining table. </p><p>After Hilda sat, everyone else sat down.</p><p>“Ma’am, your order will be ready in 10 minutes,” The manager said.</p><p>“Please, take your time,” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“Thank you,” The manager nodded before he left.</p><p>“Wow, this restaurant..,” Lulu murmured. “It's…”</p><p>“Right?” Hilda smiled. “It's one of the best in this Port.”</p><p>“I wonder how their cook will compare to Lulu,” Zeke chuckled while Lulu glared at him.</p><p>“I can say, comparable at best,” Hilda chuckled.</p><p>“For a Port to be able to house restaurants like this, this is really impressive,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hilda smiled. “I’m still working on expanding this Port, but we’re still trying to gather finances to make that happen.”</p><p>“...I see,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Ma’am, your order has arrived,” The manager returned, and him and a few other waiters began serving their meals in the middle of the table. Then they removed the lid of each dish, steam radiating from all of them.</p><p>“Wow,” Misha stared in awe. “These already smell good, and I could get full by sniffing them.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “I can feel for that.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen such food like this,” Zeke could almost gasp.</p><p>“And I can’t wait to try all of them,” Lulu said. “Maybe this could inspire me to learn more recipes.”</p><p>“D-daddy, can I eat all of that?” Phym said, still awed.</p><p>“Yeah, leave enough for everyone, OK?” Jerad laughed while Claire giggled.</p><p>“Please enjoy yourselves,” The manager courteously nodded. “And have a good evening. Welcome to our Port.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Everyone said together.</p><p>Then Hilda giggled, “Dine in, everyone. Knock yourselves out.”</p><p>One hour later, everyone finished.</p><p>“Whew, I’m so stuffed,” Zeke rubbed his belly. “I’ve never had a meal this great.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded. “After my first bite, I realized that I still have a long way to go with cooking. It’s pretty humbling.”</p><p>Hilda chuckled, “You can apply to be a cook in one of these restaurants, if you want. Or you can start one yourself. Just let me know, if you do, and I’ll gladly help you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lulu smiled. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Food was good,” Phym smiled. “Still want to eat…”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad murmured with surprise. “Ever since you learned to eat our food, you’ve had this unending appetite. Just how deep your stomach is?”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Hilda giggled, “We also have a buffet here. You can try it.”</p><p>“Bah-faye?” Phym tilted her head.</p><p>“It’s a kind of restaurant where you can eat all you can,” Hilda explained, smiling.</p><p>Phym gasped, “Daddy, could you take me there? Promise?”</p><p>“I..guess so,” Jerad hesitantly agreed. <em> ‘I’m sure your bottomless stomach is going to make that restaurant close down.’ </em></p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered, and hugged him.</p><p>“What are you thinking, Jerad?” Claire grimaced. “You were smirking.”</p><p>“Nothing really bad,” Jerad shook his head.</p><p>“Then say it,” Claire demanded.</p><p>Jerad groaned, “OK, OK. I was just thinking that Phym’s appetite might put that buffet out of business.”</p><p>Then everyone paused for a few moments before they broke into a loud laughter.</p><p>“Goodness..,” Claire angrily facepalmed.</p><p>“That was..a bit harsh,” Hugo said while laughing.</p><p>“Pretty blunt, too,” Misha also said while laughing.</p><p>“Is that..bad, daddy?” Phym shamefully murmured.</p><p>“No..it was just a joke, Phym,” Jerad patted her head. “I’m sure that buffet has things for that. I’ll take you there, sometime, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled again.</p><p>“I guess we should finish here,” Hilda said. “As much as I want to spend more time here, I still need to read reports from all supervisors here, and reassess our situation.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Hugo shook his head. “We truly appreciate you taking us to a great cuisine.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Hilda replied. “Please feel free to tour around here in the meantime, and also use our vessel for berthing. I’ve already been notified by the engineers that they are finished inspecting inside for now, and I ordered them not to conduct anymore work inside the vessel after 8 PM.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hilda,” Hugo nodded before everyone started standing from the table.</p><p>“I guess I’m gonna head for the bar, and have a good drink tonight,” Ricardo also stood up. “You guys coming? I’m sure your old friends will be there, and would be more than happy to hear your stories.”</p><p>“That’s OK,” Hugo murmured. “I also have work tonight.”</p><p>“Really?” Ricardo raised his eyes. “You gotta decompress every now, and then. And now that we’re here, it’s a good time to indulge yourself.”</p><p>“I know, but..,” Hugo plainly said, not wanting to dull the atmosphere and make himself a bit suspicious. “I really have some paperwork to do..and to prepare to ‘leave’ in a few days.”</p><p>As much as he hated to say this, he felt the need to so Ricardo will not further press the question.</p><p>“I see..,” Ricardo frowned. “OK, then. I’ll give your regards to those two for you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo nodded. ‘<em> I’m sorry, guys. I’ll make it up for you two..after this is over.’ </em></p><p>“I’ll see you kids tomorrow,” Ricardo waved.</p><p>“You all have a good evening,” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“Thank you for your patronage, ma’am,” The manager arrived to clean up their table. “Once again, welcome back.”</p><p>“Thanks again,” Hilda smiled. “Have a good night.”</p><p>“Likewise, ma’am,” The manager said.</p><p>Then everyone left the restaurant, and once Hilda was out of sight.</p><p>“Hilda is pretty impressive, huh?” Hugo said. “I think I’m beginning to understand what it means to have a Port of your own.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured. “I never thought Ports like her’s exist…”</p><p>“Honestly? It was also a bit of a shock..,” Hugo continued. “Seeing all this…”</p><p>“Let’s get to work,” Jerad forwardly said. “We’ve got to win this.”</p><p>“Yep, that’s the plan,” Hugo nodded. “The first thing we need to do is gain our freedom. The world is made up of rules and contracts. We just need to find a way to squeeze in there.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “This is why we need to use everything we have to bargain.”</p><p>“Right, we can all come together for this,” Hugo nodded again. “We better get going. Let’s go, everyone.”</p><hr/><p>In the Chrysanthemum West Bar.</p><p>“Heyy, Rick is finally here,” Daris grinned. “One more drink for him in my tab, please.”</p><p>“Coming your way,” The hostess enthusiastically replied.</p><p>“Come sit here,” Daris pointed at the empty seat on a table with Shin and Trista.</p><p>“Thanks,” Ricardo sat down.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Good to see you again,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Oh, hey. How have you kids been doing?” Ricardo chuckled.</p><p>“Doing great,” Shin replied. “So, where’s Hugo and the others?”</p><p>“Eh, I tried to invite those guys in, but he said they got work to do,” Ricardo explained. “I kept wondering what work was he talking about since we’re all here, but decided not to press the issue.”</p><p>Then Trista narrowed her eyes. <em> ‘Hmm, he’s probably…’ </em></p><p>Then she smiled, “Hah! That Hugo. Always a workaholic, is he still?”</p><p>“Yep,” Ricardo nodded as the hostess handed him a bottle, and a small glass with ice. “The kid was pretty hard working, and had good leadership, too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Trista grinned. “Always that big bro to us.”</p><p>Ricardo laughed, “I guess he hasn’t changed that much to you guys.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shin sat back. “Still the same guy at most.”</p><p>“So, what happened here while we were gone?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Not much happened besides Aragami attacks now and then,” Daris replied. “We just kill them whenever they show up.”</p><p>“Same, same,” Trista added. “We just keep doing our daily patrols.”</p><p>“Alright, then,” Ricardo nodded. “Mine is a hell of a ride.”</p><p>“Huh,” Trista raised her eyes. “Please tell us.”</p><p>“Hmm, where do we start?” Ricardo rubbed his chin. “How about that Ash Storm in Pennywort? I bet you wanna hear that.”</p><p>“I’m curious,” Daris murmured. “A bunch of AGEs, too. I’m intrigued.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Shin nodded with a smile. “So, how did you find our guys?”</p><p>“Well, here’s how it all began..,” Ricardo took a small gulp.</p><hr/><p>In the Ash Crawler.</p><p>“So, this is it,” Jerad murmured after reviewing all the information about Ashborns recorded in Keith's tablet. “This is all we got for them. Anything else you guys want to add?”</p><p>Then everyone shook their heads.</p><p>“OK. Then this is final,” Jerad handed the tablet back to Keith. “Save it, and make sure you back it up.”</p><p>“Will do, friend,” Keith smiled.</p><p>“Lulu, how's yours?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Finally finished it,” Lulu replied. “Features, capabilities, and even how they're properly tuned. Thanks for all the inputs, Keith.”</p><p>“Alright, I guess this is as far as we could go,” Hugo said before he turned to the kids. “Listen..do your best to convince Hilda that we're the Hounds worth keeping, OK?”</p><p>“I honestly thought we were finally free..,” Marr bitterly murmured.</p><p>“I don't want to be pulled apart from you guys,” Lil sobbed.</p><p>“I..don't want to go back to prison,” Sho murmured. “I don't want to get sick again…”</p><p>“I know,” Hugo closed his eyes. “If we get through this, then freedom will be truly within our reach, and we can definitely achieve our dream of building our own Port.”</p><p>“Keep pushing forward. It's the only way.”</p><p>“Mm,” The kids slowly nodded.</p><hr/><p>Back in Chrysanthemum West Bar</p><p>“Wow, that's quite a lot of fights these kids have gone through,” Daris commented. “And it's a surprise that they’re all still alive, even after cheating death from Ashborns so many times. Damn…”</p><p>Then he turned to Trista, “Now I can see why you and your vice captain were so strong from the get go. That Hugo guy really carried you through that hellhole.”</p><p>“Heh,” Trista smiled. “He was the one who kept us going, and this is how he became our big bro.”</p><p>“We looked up to him because of this,” Shin added. “Even though he couldn't save everyone, he always kept looking forward.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ricardo nodded. “But speaking of surviving, you guys ready for an even more unbelievable story?”</p><p>“Hm,” Trista narrowed her eyes. “What would that be..?”</p><p>Daris chuckled, “Please do tell. Your stories about these kids are interesting so far.”</p><p>“OK?” Ricardo looked around to make sure no one is close enough to hear them. “First promise that you'll keep this down, and keep this between us.”</p><p>“Sure,” Daris grinned. “Now I’m excited.”</p><p>“These kids also slew an Ash Aragami,” Ricardo almost whispered.</p><p>Then the three blankly stared at him before Daris broke into laughter.</p><p>“Whoa,” Daris said while laughing. “Your drink must be getting into you, buddy.”</p><p>Trista and Shin remained quiet, not impressed with his seeming joke at all.</p><p>“With all due respect, Ricardo,” Trista gave him a serious look. “This isn't funny, even while drinking.”</p><p>“I'm with her in this,” Shin narrowed his eyes. “We lost a lot of friends to Aragami. I would never take this.”</p><p>Then Ricardo raised his glass and slightly stirred it, “You know it will take several more of these drinks before I get wasted, and I don't want to waste your time making up stories since we haven't met in a while, so I want to make our time worth it.”</p><p>Seeing that Ricardo only drank even less than a quarter of his fill, the three sat back and sighed.</p><p>“Alright, I guess that makes sense,” Daris leaned on the table. “It's also bad enough that you guys grazed them so many times during your trip, and there's no way you could get lucky that much. So, how did that happen?”</p><p>“It's almost a week ago,” Ricardo murmured. “Those guys were on a course clearing mission right before we made it back to our region, and then one of those suddenly showed up. It moved so fast that Amy couldn’t keep track of it, and then the owner didn’t have time to order a retreat.”</p><p>Trista slightly gasped, “Then what happened to them?!”</p><p>“They all got devoured by it, one by one,” Ricardo murmured. “They couldn’t do a thing against it, and we thought we were going to lose them. It would have been over for us, but…”</p><p>Then he gulped his drink, “Phym. Phym ran outside our ship to save them. She used some mass Engage to heal everyone.”</p><p>“Phym? Who is this girl?” Daris curiously asked.</p><p>“Phym...Ah, I’ve met her before,” Trista said. “She was with them when we ran into Hugo in the south Frozen Plant.”</p><p>Ricardo laughed, “So, you already met her. Quite adorable, is she?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Trista murmured. “She stole my spare God Arc, and I couldn’t get mad at her because of that.”</p><p>“Wait, were you talking about that little girl I saw in the Ash Crawler hangar who was hiding behind that white haired guy? Jerad, was it?” Daris asked.</p><p>“That’s her,” Ricardo chuckled. “She doesn't take well to strangers, but she’s pure of heart.”</p><p>“Anyway, that was the time she took your God Arc, and fought that Ash Aragami with them,” Ricardo continued. “That’s when the tide turned. It was a longgg, grueling battle, but they did bag that thing in the end, and if it wasn’t for her, I don’t think they would have survived. No, more like WE wouldn’t have survived.”</p><p>“Whew, I’m just glad I went nice to her, and let it slide,” Trista softly said. “I gotta thank that girl later.”</p><p>“Now that makes more sense,” Daris said. “But Engaging with everyone? From what I know, only AGEs can use them, and normally, it can only be done between two people, at least that’s what these two told me. What the hell is she?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Ricardo took another sip, and set his glass down. “But I’ll tell you what. That girl is full of surprises.”</p><p>“Jerad told me the same thing,” Trista chuckled. “That girl ALREADY surprised me. I was amazed she can swing that heavy moon around despite how tiny she is.”</p><p>“Just out of curiosity, Ricardo,” Shin finally spoke. “Could you tell me what Ashborn did our friends fought?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” Ricardo shook his head. “But from what I’ve seen from Amy’s recordings during that time, this Ash Aragami floats, full of fire, and hurls two floating fireballs around. I’m getting the chills just trying to remember it.”</p><p>“Hmm, floating, huh?” Shin rubbed his chin for a few moments. “That must be Ra. It’s the only known Ashborn that floats above ground.”</p><p>“Ever the combat nerd, and a tactician, Shin,” Trista smiled. “This is why I love having you as my right hand.”</p><p>“U-um..yeah,” Shin blushed. “Thanks, but not even I could think of any measures against them. Comparing us to them is like comparing an ant to a bull. That’s how powerful they are.”</p><p>“Ra, huh? One of the most commonly seen Ashborns out there. Oooh..,” Daris slowly shook his head, shuddering.</p><p>“Well, they did it,” Ricardo nodded. “Even the owner had a hard time processing that through her head, but I’m not making this up.”</p><p>“I believe you now, buddy,” Daris smiled. “Especially after some miracle caused by that girl.”</p><p>“It wasn’t just her alone, of course,” Ricardo said. “Everyone in that group did their part to slay that thing, and that team has always been a powerhouse, but there is one person that always stood out from them. No, even two of them.”</p><p>“Hm,” Daris intriguingly raised his eyes.</p><p>“First is Jerad,” Ricardo said. “That kid fights like a demon everytime; a force to be reckoned with. He has a few loose screws in his head, but he’s genuinely a good person at heart.”</p><p>“Huh, that kid I met earlier,” Daris murmured. “I was right to see something in him, hehe.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree with that,” Trista said. “Back when we were still together in prison, he would bag more Aragami than all of us, and I couldn’t keep up. It was still fun trying to beat him, though.”</p><p>“And then, there’s Misha, his twin.” Ricardo smiled. “A looker who is both good at being a medic, and a fine warrior for the team. Possibly the most useful of all of them.”</p><p>“Ah, that pretty one I shook hands with in the hangar, too,” Daris smiled. “You know? This Port could really use people like them, and not to mention they’re AGEs, too. They really deserve more credit than what they’re getting.”</p><p>“But, it’s a shame, though,” Ricardo frowned.</p><p>“Hm?” Daris raised his eyes.</p><p>“The governor of their Port, Pennywort, wanted them back from the owner,” Ricardo explained while Trista and Shin grimaced.</p><p>“What? Are you serious?” Daris glared. “I thought that hellhole of a Port was gone for good by an Ash Storm. Why would he still want them back?”</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t really know,” Ricardo shook his head, and glanced at the two AGEs. “But the owner did her best to keep them away from him just like what she did for you two.”</p><p>“Damn them..,” Trista gritted her teeth, and clenched her fist on the table.</p><p>“Hmph,” Shin frowned.</p><p>“Though..don’t lose hope yet,” Ricardo said. “Knowing Hugo, I think something will turn around once ‘that’ time comes. It may be just a hunch, but Hugo is also tenacious, and won't go down without a fight.”</p><p>“You're right,” Shin murmured. “He is the one who kept us going through tough times.”</p><p>“I'm hoping for the same, if I may say so,” Daris gulped his drink. “It would really be a waste if we can't have them.”</p><p>“So, anything else you want to tell us about, Rick?” Daris smiled.</p><p>“I'm really curious, but..,” Trista grinned. “Jerad. How did he become Phym's daddy, and that blonde girl as her mommy? I couldn't believe what I heard when we were out there. Jerad as a dad? Never would've thought, haha!”</p><p>Then Ricardo cracked a laugh, “Oh, there's a loooong story behind that.”</p><p>“Hm,” Daris smiled.</p><p>“Could you tell us?” Trista widened her grin.</p><p>“Sure, good way to kill some more time,” Ricardo smiled, and filled up his glass.</p><hr/><p>In the Ash Crawler Bridge.</p><p>“I guess we did manage to have some time to sleep, huh?” Hugo said. “But it's so quiet here without Amy, and everyone. We can't even hear the Port employees working outside. They’re really busy.”</p><p>“Just be ready for this, starting tomorrow,” Jerad said, leaning back on a guardrail. “I get the feeling that this would come sooner than we think.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Hugo curiously asked. </p><p>“It’s a hunch,” Jerad grimly replied. “But if you think about his Port being gone, that old man would want to start selling battle data to Gleipnir again so he could get enough money to rebuild that Port, and line his pockets again. This is why he badly wants us back. He will use us all up until we’re all dead, or he gets his Port back.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo sighed. “That makes sense, but we pretty much got what we could for the bargaining table.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad closed his eyes. “If only there are more things I could do…”</p><p>“No, thanks for helping out,” Hugo smiled. “You did everything you could, just like everyone. It meant a lot to me.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad looked away, frowning. “I think it’s too early to thank me yet…”</p><p>“Just you helping out is enough,” Hugo said before Jerad turned to him. “And the information about Ashborn would be a great bargaining tool. Do you have any idea how many people would badly want that information? Even Gleipnir hardly knows a damn thing about them.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Listen..about Phym being the ace up our sleeve,” Hugo whispered. “I’m still under speculation, but I think the reason why this vessel had many Ash Aragami encounters was because of her. Ashborns are attracted to her.”</p><p>Then Jerad gave him an astonished look, “How?”</p><p>“I still don’t know why, but have you noticed that both Ashborns went after her with every chance they got?” Hugo asked.</p><p>Jerad recalled both encounters for a few seconds before he turned to him again, “Yeah.”</p><p>“If my speculation is right,” Hugo said. “Then Hilda won’t be able to ignore us. This is what I meant this morning, and this will be our trump card.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad uncomfortably murmured.</p><p>“I already knew you don’t want to use her like that,” Hugo said. “I get why, but she is better off this way. We are currently the only ones who can defend her from Ashborns. This is what you wanted, right?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad winced. “It’s fine, then. It’s not like we have anything bad for her, anyway.”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo nodded. “Anyway, I’m gonna get some sleep so I can think straight tomorrow. What time you’re turning in?”</p><p>“After another half an hour,” Jerad plainly replied.</p><p>“OK. Keep your head up, alright?” Hugo patted his shoulder with a smile. “It’s not over until it’s over.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled as he watched him enter the elevator, and then laid back on the guardrail.</p><p><em> ‘Misha..,’ </em> Jerad shut his eyes for a few seconds before looking up again. <em> ‘Is this really enough?’ </em></p><hr/><p>Back in the bar.</p><p>Trista, Shin, Daris, and Ricardo loudly laughed.</p><p>“Hugo outdid himself in this,” Trista said while clutching her stomach, still laughing. “And Misha, too? What the hell was she thinking?!” Then she started wheezing.</p><p>“That part..will be best left private,” Ricardo kept laughing before he drank.</p><p>“Jerad as a daddy, huh?” Shin chuckled. “I never pictured him as that, no offense to him.”</p><p>“After you watch him take care of that girl often enough, I guarantee you’ll change your mind,” Ricardo chuckled. “I even heard he reads books for her.”</p><p>Then the three laughed again while Daris just smiled.</p><p>“Aww, Great Daddy Jerad,” Trista sneered.</p><p>“Is it really that out of character of him that it’s funny?” Daris curiously asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Shin nodded. “That guy was super serious. He’s a bit hard to be friends with, and can be scary sometimes. You have to earn a lot of his trust before he starts warming up to you.”</p><p>“Really..? He didn’t really come off to me as that,” Daris said. “I just thought he was just a shy guy, but still approachable.”</p><p>“Well, he did change a bit since he started living with us,” Ricardo said. “But it's another long story, and a more personal one at that. I think that would best be left..untold.”</p><p>“Hm..,” Trista raised her eyes.</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough,” Ricardo flashed his eyebrows with a grin. “I can almost guarantee it will make your day, hehe.”</p><p>“Heh,” Trista grinned back.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m starting to feel like passing out,” Ricardo set his empty glass down. “You guys feeling it, too?”</p><p>“Heh, same here,” Daris sighed, and sat back. “It was a long day for everyone, but I’m just glad everything went smoothly.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll call it a day, too,” Trista said.</p><p>“I also miss my own room,” Ricardo chuckled. “Can’t wait to have a nice sleep tonight.”</p><p>“Heh, I bet,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go,” Ricardo stood up before everyone did. “I hope for a good day tomorrow, and thanks for the drink.”</p><p>“No problem,” Daris said. “See you all tomorrow.”</p><hr/><p>In the Ash Crawler.</p><p>Jerad finally decided to turn in for the night, and realized that thinking more about this will not get him anywhere. He decided to just sleep this through, and as he was about to press a button on the elevator panel, it suddenly opened. He almost gasped to see that it was Claire.</p><p>“Whoa, why are you up here?” Jerad asked. “I thought you went to sleep.”</p><p>“I wanted to ask the same thing,” Claire replied. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“...Yeah,” Jerad replied. “I was just thinking, but I’m about to turn in, anyway.”</p><p>“I see..,” Claire murmured. “Come on in, then.”</p><p>Then he walked into the elevator, and Claire pressed the ‘down’ button. The elevator door shut, and they waited quietly for a few seconds until they reached the Residential Block.</p><p>“Hilda has an amazing Port, huh?” Claire murmured. “AGEs, regular God Eaters, ordinary people...I never imagined a community like this. I visited many Ports affiliated with Gleipnir, but never saw anything like it. I may sound like a kid saying this, but it really is a magical place.”</p><p>“I used to think all Ports were like..Pennywort,” Jerad closed his eyes. “I couldn’t believe what I saw…”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“Claire..,” Jerad murmured, looking away, and shuddering a bit. “Please tell me...did I do enough?”</p><p>“...I believe you did,” Claire murmured. “You did everything you could.”</p><p>“It never felt enough, you know?” Jerad grunted. “I just wanted a better life for Misha, and could care less about what happens to me. Am I still asking too much?”</p><p>“No, don’t say that,” Claire shook her head, and held his shoulder. “You and everyone deserved better than where you were. You earned Hilda’s trust, and kept all of us safe. I’m sure you and Hugo have a chance at this.”</p><p>“You have to keep remembering that they’re also doing their part in this, and you have to trust them. There are things you can’t do alone, but with others, there is nothing you can’t overcome.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Please get some sleep,” Claire smiled. “I’m sure you’re tired.”</p><p>“Right,” Jerad slowly sighed. “Thanks…”</p><p>“Good night, and sleep well,” Claire smiled.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “...I will.”</p><hr/><p>Next morning.</p><p>Jerad slowly opened his eyes, and saw that it is 8 AM. He slowly sat up, and found that Hugo, Keith, Marr, Sho, and Zeke also woke up.</p><p>“Hey, good morning,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s check the Port, and see what we could eat for breakfast.”</p><p>“Sounds fine,” Jerad shrugged. “I guess we could use a little touring.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t wait to explore the Port more,” Marr excitedly said.</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke grinned. “Let’s see what other things this Port has. I could use a little shopping.”</p><p>Then they dressed up, and left the cabin. Once they reached the Residential Hall, they also saw the girls leaving their cabin.</p><p>“Hey, you all awake, too,” Hugo said. “We’re about to leave, and eat breakfast before we browse around the Port. You all coming?”</p><p>“Of course,” Claire nodded. “I could use new make ups.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Misha pitched in.</p><p>“Good morning, daddy,” Phym latched to him. “Where do we eat for breakfast? I’m hungry.”</p><p>“We don’t know yet,” Jerad chuckled. “We’ll see.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to try,” Phym smiled.</p><p><em> ‘Heh, she hardly struggles to talk now,’ </em> Jerad smiled.</p><p>“OK. Let’s get going,” Zeke smiled. “Gotta go shopping after this.”</p><p>Then they walked to the elevator, and headed up to the bridge.</p><p>Once they arrived, they found Hilda, Ricardo, Shin, Trista, and Amy already in there.</p><p>“Here’s my report about the repairs, ma’am,” Amy said as she pulled her tablet. “The engineers said that considering the damages, the fastest they could repair is the next two days. It would normally take a week, but they’re already pushing for this short amount of time.”</p><p>“Hm..that’s fine,” Hilda replied. “Two days to leave for Arrowhead should be still early enough.”</p><p>“How’s our Port’s security so far,” Hilda turned to Trista.</p><p>“Mia reported no Aragami close enough to be considered a threat,” Trista reported. “But I’ll send some of our unit on patrol duty, and others for field training today.”</p><p>“Very good, captain,” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone,” Hugo greeted.</p><p>“Good morning, Hugo.” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, Hugo,” Hilda greeted back. Then she paused for a few seconds, and frowned. “I’ve been contacted by Gleipnir this morning. They said that the transfer will take place at noon, and their Ash Crawler is already on the way here.”</p><p>Then Hugo slowly gasped.</p><p><em> ‘I knew it,’ </em> Jerad grimaced while he started clenching his fist.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hugo,” Hilda murmured.</p><p>“Hilda..,” Hugo walked a few steps forward. “Is it possible to renegotiate a contract with the governor?”</p><p>Then Hilda quietly shook her head.</p><p>“PLEASE, I beg of you!” Hugo bowed his head in desperation while Amy, Ricardo, Shin, and Trista raised their eyes with surprise.</p><p>Hilda remorsefully stared at him for a few moments before she spoke, “Look me in the eye, Hugo.”</p><p>“Doing this would mean entering a new contract with the governor of Pennywort for the exclusive use of Hugo and the other AGEs,” Amy murmured. “I’m afraid I don’t see a chance of winning here.”</p><p>“Even if negotiation worked, the sum demanded by your Port would be astronomical,” Hilda replied before she turned to Hugo. “You must have realized that before you even asked, Hugo.”</p><p>“Giving them the information collected on the course we cleared for you should be enough to cover whatever fee they want,” Hugo argued. “Or if not that, you can always take it out of what you owe us for our work.”</p><p>“And, is that it?” Hilda frowned. “Of course, you did open up a route for us. However, it wasn’t your group alone that got it cleared. We do understand each other, right?”</p><p>Then Hugo helplessly paused, realizing that what Hilda said is true, and Trista could only quietly wince and clench her fists as she watched this happen. Seeing this, Jerad turned a serious glance at Zeke, and understanding his gesture, he turned to Keith.</p><p>“Keith..,” Zeke nodded with a serious look, and he nodded back before he stepped forward with a tablet.</p><p>“How about we threw this in, ma’am?” Keith smiled.</p><p>Hilda took the tablet, and raised her eyes, “Analysis on the Ash Aragami? When were you able to do this?”</p><p>Keith chuckled, and then Lulu also stepped forward.</p><p>“And here,” Lulu held her tablet to Hilda. “I wrote everything I could find relating to Baran, and the acceleration trigger in these documents.”</p><p>“This..this is..,” Hilda murmured with astonishment.</p><p>“With this information, this technology could also be provided to God Eaters in your Port, ma’am,” Lulu added. “It would increase their effectiveness and survivability.”</p><p>“You’re right..,” Hilda murmured.</p><p>“We’re gonna grow up, and work for you, Hilda,” Sho suddenly spoke. “Even if the food doesn’t taste good, we’ll clean our plates and get big and strong!”</p><p>“You sweet kids..,” Hilda murmured.</p><p>“I know it’s not enough, but I’m sure you know we’re 100% serious,” Hugo spoke with resolve. “We are willing to work to win our future...just like you built yours.”</p><p>Then Hilda sighed.</p><p>“Ma’am...what do you think?” Amy asked. “I admire the sentiment, but…”</p><p>“Hm,” Hilda closed her eyes.</p><p>“Ma’am, I apologize in advance, but..,” Trista stood beside Hilda. “I’ve known Hugo for years before you took us in from Pennywort, and still remember that well 5 years ago. Hugo is a genuine person, and he always meant everything he said…”</p><p>Then she paused for a few seconds before she continued, “It’s because of him that Shin and I survived long enough to serve, and protect you and this Port. Our family.”</p><p>“I know..,” Hilda murmured, and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Hilda, listen..,” Hugo said before he glanced at Jerad and Misha. “You really do need us. Well, you need our friends and their ability, at least.”</p><p>“What do you mean..?” Hilda narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Phym’s presence is attracting Ash Aragami,” Hugo said while Trista and Shin raised their eyes. “You know it is.”</p><p>Then Hilda gasped, “When did you..?”</p><p>“So, she is..,” Hugo narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Hmph..,” Hilda closed her eyes.</p><p>“If you continue with this job, you’ll literally carry that risk with you,” Hugo warned. “Right now, the only people who can face off against Ash Aragami are us.”</p><p>Then Shin raised his eyes. <em> ‘So Ricardo wasn’t bluffing at all last night.’ </em></p><p>“I see. So, that’s what you’re touting as your real value in this deal?” Hilda asked. </p><p>“We can be your shield even if it costs us everything. In exchange, you only have to give us a chance,” Hugo said.</p><p>“There is no guarantee that you’ll always be able to handle the Ash Aragami,” Hilda said. “Your reasoning relies on the assumption that you’ll survive, that your hope and determination will carry you through this. That is a risky investment.”</p><p>“Then we’ll win, even if it kills us,” Hugo cried. “Just give us the chance!”</p><p>Then Hilda paused, “No, I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Hilda!” Hugo cried.</p><p>“Dying is not an option,” Hilda firmly said. “You have to survive until we complete our contracted delivery of Phym.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make that happen,” Jerad stepped forward. “I’ve saved everyone here more than you can count, and I’ll keep making sure everyone comes back. It will be more than just the delivery.”</p><p>Then Hilda smiled, “Then, with that as a prerequisite, I will accept a contract with you.”</p><p>Then Hugo and Jerad raised their eyes with surprise.</p><p>“And as collateral, I’ll place the children who are unable to fight into my orphanage once we leave in two days,” Hilda finished.</p><p>“Hilda? Y-you’ll..?” Hugo stuttered.</p><p>“From here on out, I will be the client of your contract,” Hilda smiled. “Consider me a patron, if you will…”</p><p>“My idealistic Hounds.”</p><p>Then she reached her hand out to him, and Hugo froze, not believing the outcome. The outcome that he thought in some ways, not going to win. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that it was Jerad, smiling.</p><p>“Let’s do this,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>Hugo finally smiled, believing that they are finally free, truly free, and he could see Trista and Shin across him, nodding and smiling at him. He turned back to Hilda.</p><p>“I, uh..,” Hugo stuttered. “Yeah! I’d call that a deal!”</p><p>Then they shook hands. Seeing this, Jerad felt that his chest was not feeling heavy anymore, and he looked down.</p><p><em> ‘We actually did it..,’ </em> He mused before closing his eyes, smiling. <em> ‘Thanks, Claire.’ </em></p><p>Then he felt Phym pull his hand, smiling, and it was then he realized that he could spend more time with her for a while...</p><p>“So, you guys are going out to eat breakfast, right?” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“Uh, yeah..,” Hugo scratched his head. “But Hilda, is there something I could..?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Hilda shook her head. “Leave all the negotiations to me. Enjoy your time here before we leave in two days.”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Trista, please show them around the Port,” Hilda smiled. “I’m sure you have a lot of things to catch up together.”</p><p>“Of course, ma’am,” Trista happily nodded. “And thank you...for believing in him.”</p><p>“Likewise, ma’am,” Shin slightly bowed. “Thank you.”</p><p>Then Trista, Shin, Amy, and the Hounds left the bridge before Hilda chuckled. </p><p>“Those kids...they really got me.”</p><p>Ricardo laughed, “I knew it would come to this.”</p><p>“I never expected Hugo to bargain like that,” Hilda smiled. “He dealt some cards to me that I would never expect. He played pretty well.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ricardo nodded.</p><p>“Please prepare everything for negotiations within three hours,” Hilda said. “I will contact Gleipnir..and the governor of Pennywort soon after this to arrange for it.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Ricardo replied.</p><p>“Hmm, speaking of what Hugo said,” Hilda held her chin. “I believe we’re going to need a bit more manpower in our next trip. It’s true they can handle Ash Aragami alone, but I don’t want to put too much burden on them.”</p><p>“Ah, I think I know what you’re thinking, ma’am,” Ricardo chuckled. “I will talk to those two after the negotiations.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hilda smiled. "And...would you mind if you could also lend them a hand? I know you already have a lot of work on your shoulders, but..."</p><p>Then Ricardo laughed, "No worries. I'll be more than happy to be back in the field again, and will give every ounce I've got."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was draining, and hard to write, but I did have my fun in this, too. It was hard to show how Hugo, and especially Jerad had to mentally deal with the crisis of being sent back to prison hell again and fight to take their lives back. I'm just glad I finally got through it. </p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Hounds and The Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another long chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’all ready for breakfast?” Trista grinned. “I can think of one where most of my boys hang out. It's a good start for you guys to know the rest of the pack.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “Sure. I heard you run one hell of a unit.”</p><p>Then Trista snickered, “I promise you won’t be disappointed. The best unit in this Port.”</p><p>“Daddy! Daddy Daddy!” Phym clutched his hand.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad turned to her as they crossed the bridge in the hangar.</p><p>“What things to talk about? Everyone say hard words, then everyone go WAAH!” Phym curiously said. “I no understand why.”</p><p>“Uhh, well..,” Jerad scratched his cheek for a few seconds before he smiled. “We talked about you.”</p><p>Phym suddenly gasped, “Oh! That why everyone look me. Eeep! Embarrassed!”</p><p>Then she latched on him, and everyone laughed.</p><p>“Ehehe! Fun being with everyone!” Phym kept her hug. “Let’s work good! I know you always protect me, Daddy! So, I protect you, too!”</p><p>“Yeah..me, too,” Jerad embarrassingly chuckled, hugging her back.</p><p>“...Daddy, huh?” Trista grinned. “I’m still having a hard time trying to get that through my head. Can I hug your kid? Like real tight?”</p><p>“Welcome to my world..,” Lulu chuckled.</p><p>“B-big sis, wait..,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“She's so damn adorable..!” Trista smirked while curving her fingers towards her. “C’mere, and let me hug you.”</p><p>“Hn,” Phym suddenly ran, and hid behind Claire.</p><p>“It’s OK, Phym,” Claire giggled.</p><p>“But..scary,” Phym shuddered.</p><p>“Huh?” Trista paused.</p><p>“Tris, you gotta slow down a bit,” Jerad held his face, smiling. “She doesn’t warm up easily.”</p><p>“Aww, come on. That hurts.” Trista hunched. “We met out there in that icy place, remember? We killed that bad monster together.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym shyly nodded. “Sorry…”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Trista grinned. “You shy little one, hehe.”</p><p>Then everyone entered the square, and headed for the Dining District.</p><p>Once they entered one of the cafeterias, they saw many people eating inside with the majority of them wearing one red armlet.</p><p>“Here we are,” Trista said. “Tab is on me.”</p><p>“I can pitch in some, if you want,” Hugo suggested.</p><p>“Nah, keep it,” Trista replied. “This is for you guys being part of this family now.”</p><p>Then she walked in, “Good morning, boys and girls! We got our newcomers here.”</p><p>Then everyone turned to see their captain, vice captain, and an unfamiliar group in the entrance.</p><p>“Ah, good morning, ma’am,” One young male God Eater greeted back.</p><p>“Good morning, sir,” A young female God Eater greeted.</p><p>“Good morning,” Shin nodded with a smile.</p><p>Then some of them started whispering to each other as they walked by, likely talking about the unfamiliar group who entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, weren’t they..?”</p><p>“Yeah, they must be the ones who helped them in the south Frozen Plant yesterday Garret told us about.”</p><p>“Really..? And not to mention they’re AGEs, too. Wow.”</p><p>“Hey, don't talk too loud. They can hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing some of these, Jerad stepped back in embarrassment.</p><p>“I know,” Claire giggled. “I’m also new here, so it does feel kinda awkward.”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad murmured</p><p>“Ain’t that our captain,” Garret smiled while standing beside a height table, sipping his coffee. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Heeeere,” Amber waved beside him.</p><p>Phym gasped and whispered, “Daddy, it’s the candy girl.”</p><p>“Phym, please,” Jerad chuckled. “Remember what I told you, OK?”</p><p>“Did you two already eat?” Trista asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Garret replied. “We just came here, actually.”</p><p>“Perfect timing, then.” Trista smiled. “Table for 15 people, please.”</p><p>“Right away,” A waiter replied, and he signaled another one to put a few tables together. </p><p>After a minute<b>.</b></p><p>“Thanks for waiting,” The waiter said. “This way.”</p><p>Then he led them to their table, and the two waiters started laying menus on each spot.</p><p>“Please holler up once you’re all ready,” The waiter said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled before opening his menu book.</p><p>Everyone started browsing their menus while others asked each other which ones might be good. Zeke and Keith were contesting which one is better than the other before they agreed to just order their own, and the three kids tried to decide which kid’s meal they would order together.</p><p>“Wow,” Misha widened her eyes. “Lots of pancakes.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “We can make more of these, if you want.”</p><p>“N-no, I don’t mean that,” Misha shyly looked away. “But if you really want…”</p><p>“Hoo hoo, since when did you get into pancakes, Misha?” Trista grinned. “But this restaurant does make good ones.”</p><p>“When she and Hugo made them the first time together,” Jerad grinned at her. “And it’s more than just-. Ow!”</p><p>Jerad bent down to hold his right ankle wincing while Misha glared at him.</p><p>Trista watched for a few seconds before she chuckled, “OK…”</p><p>Claire giggled, <em> ‘It’s good to see the usual again.’ </em></p><p>“I love pancakes,” Phym smiled. “They sweet, soft, and fluffy.”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Yep, this might become your favorite place to eat every morning.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym smiled. “I wanna try them with strawberries.”</p><p>“There is a strawberry syrup here,” Claire pointed at a small jar, smiling. “I can pour a little on your pancake once we get our orders.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym smiled. “Can’t wait to try it.”</p><p>Jerad and Trista chuckled.</p><p>“Chrysanthemum has a lot of strawberries,” Trista smiled. “We’ll never run out of ‘em, and there’s a store selling them not far from here.”</p><p>“Is everyone ready?” The waiter returned.</p><p>“Yep,” Trista confidently nodded. “Give your orders, guys. Hold nothing back.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>Then after they all give out their orders in a few minutes.</p><p>“Will that be it?” The waiter asked.</p><p>“Mm,” Everyone nodded. </p><p>“Thank you very much, and your meals will be ready in 15 minutes,” The waiter smiled before he left.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad frowned.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Claire softly murmured.</p><p>“Nothing bad, really.” Jerad slowly shook his head. “It’s just that..I’m not used to being in a Port who doesn’t treat us AGEs badly. I mean, I know we got our freedom now, but it felt so unreal.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire murmured. “I can see where you’re coming from…”</p><p>“I know how that feels,” Trista suddenly spoke. “Shin and I were like that when we first came here.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“When we were new here, we also thought everyone in this Port won’t like us,” Trista continued. “Shin and I stuck together like a sore thumb, and we even had a hard time trusting the owner at first. We thought she was scheming something, or that she took us from Pennywort so she could use us for her own ends...but she was never really like that. She always gave us that same warm smile, and even gave us our own rooms as soon as we came here. We eventually realized that she’s genuine, so we started pulling our own weight by defending this Port with the Fox Unit, and it was the Port’s only defense force back then. Daris was also one of the first guys who made us start feeling welcome.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo smiled. “So, how did you eventually form your unit?”</p><p>“God Eaters from Gleipnir started coming here,” Trista replied while Jerad raised his eyes in surprise. “There were no other things behind them, and were sent here being told to just help protect this Port. They had nowhere else to go, so I decided to form my unit as another defense group for this Port. Garret and Amber were the first ones sent here, but more of my guys came later on.”</p><p>“Heh,” Garret smiled. “I’m still thankful for welcoming us in.”</p><p>“It’s all good,” Trista smiled back. “You two were also my most trusted members, so I can thank you both the same.”</p><p>“We’ll keep it up,” Garret nodded, smiling.</p><p>“So, you’re actually from Gleipnir?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Garret nodded. “By name…”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes. “So, what group are you two from?”</p><p>“Gleipnir 9th Assault Battalion, First Response Platoon,” Garret plainly replied.</p><p>Then Claire’s eyes widened, <em> ‘9th Assault Battalion?! Isn’t that..?’ </em></p><p>Unaware of this, Jerad was quietly listening behind her, and his eyes narrowed seeing Amber frowning behind Garret.</p><p>“I see..,” Claire continued.</p><p>“At least you guys are in a better spot now, right?” Jerad faintly smiled.</p><p>“No complaints,” Garret smiled. “I’ll keep giving my all for this unit, and this Port.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Your meals are ready,” The waiter finally came back, and then the two of them started serving their meals.</p><p>“Whoa,” Zeke stared at his meal. “This thing is even sizzling.”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Most, if not all, restaurants here have high standards, and the owner doesn’t take sanitation inspection failures kindly. She’s pretty ambitious about making this Port the best it can be, and worked tirelessly for it. This is also why we all fought tooth and nail to defend this Port and to make sure all of her efforts weren’t wasted.”</p><p>“I figured,” Hugo chuckled. “She did tell us that this place is her pride and joy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Trista smiled.</p><hr/><p>After 30 minutes, they finished their meal.</p><p>“Whoo, I’m stuffed,” Zeke laid back, rubbing his belly. “That was too good for breakfast.”</p><p>Trista laughed, “Glad you liked it.” Then she handed her pay tab to the waiter.</p><p>“You know, it’s good to see you two still together.”</p><p>“Haha, yep,” Zeke put his arm around Keith’s shoulder, grinning. “He eventually found himself, and became one hell of an engineer. Hilda even said that she wanted him to be one of her chief engineers here, someday.”</p><p>“Whoa,” Shin raised his eyes. “That’s a one tall position from the start, and to have the owner recognize you enough for that.”</p><p>Then Keith shyly scratched his head. “I still have much to learn...and even have yet to try my hand on decryption.”</p><p>“Decryption?” Shin’s eyes widened. “I’ve done a lot of that for two years. Where are you in that?”</p><p>“Just studied how to do it,” Keith replied. “But I have yet to try my hand for them.”</p><p>“I could show you sometime later,” Shin nodded. “I found a few discs that I haven’t decrypted yet, so it’s a good start.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith smiled.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” Hugo grinned. “Keith learned about our Ash Crawler’s engines in and out in a few days, and even fixed them when they both went down, also in two days. All we did was help him.”</p><p>“Now I see how you got the owner’s attention,” Shin gasped. “I don’t think I could do that.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you can, too, you nerd,” Trista grimaced while everyone chuckled.</p><p>“With all due respect,” Shin smiled. “I lean more on combat strategy, and tactics. Not technical things.”</p><p>“Heh, you and your ninja stuff..,” Then Trista chuckled at Hugo. “You guys better watch out for him, if you piss him off. He’s quiet enough to easily kill you in your sleep, haha!”</p><p>“Okay..,” Shin nodded. “That’s...giving me too much credit.”</p><p>“Yeah, that Kongou you snuck up on two years ago?” Trista grinned. “You slit that thing’s neck before it even knew you’re there, and Ricardo and I didn’t get to do anything. That was no fun.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry for being effective,” Shin sarcastically retorted.</p><p>Jerad suddenly laughed, “Damn, a Kongou? Those apes can hear you millions of miles away, and to think you can kill that thing unnoticed. I think I also remembered Ricardo telling us that story.”</p><p>“Yeah, he did when we just came in,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Jeez, just how much did he tell you about me in your bedtime stories?” Shin furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>Then Jerad, Zeke, Hugo, and Keith laughed.</p><p>“Not much,” Hugo replied. “Just a few things.”</p><p>“Where was this?” Claire whispered.</p><p>“When we were settling in the male cabin,” Jerad whispered back. “Before we even met.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Daddy, what’s a neen-jah? Does it taste good?” Phym innocently asked before Jerad and Claire giggled.</p><p>“No, Phym. They’re not food,” Jerad whispered.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s get to shopping,” Trista stretched herself. “I’m sure you guys could use some restocking.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo took his last sip of coffee before everyone stood, and left.</p><hr/><p>Outside the restaurant.</p><p>“Shopping District is this way,” Trista pointed with her thumb. “It’s going to be a bit of a walk.”</p><p>“Hoo, should be fine,” Zeke slouched down. “I stuffed myself too much, so I could use that anyway.”</p><p>Then after several minutes, they finally arrived in the district.</p><p>“Wow,” Misha stared in awe. “It’s big, and there’s a lot of selections, too.”</p><p>“Heh,” Trista grinned. “I bet the owner has been paying you guys a lot for protecting her.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “We charged her a fair price, too.”</p><p>“If it wasn’t for me, and my brother..,” Misha elbow tugged him. “It would not be a ‘fair’ price from you…”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “You’re right. It would not have been fair, but nevertheless, I was glad I went with that deal because that would have hurt us in that negotiation this morning. Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Misha winced.</p><p>“I wonder if they have make ups here,” Claire murmured. “I’m about to run out.”</p><p>“Ooh, me, too.” Misha pitched in. “I need some new make ups, too.”</p><p>“Make ups?” Trista chuckled. “You two have boyfriends you’re trying to impress or something?”</p><p>“B-boyfriends?” Claire cupped her face, blushing while Jerad bewilderedly stared at her.</p><p>“B-big sis!” Misha glared at her, also blushing.</p><p>Trista laughed, “I was just kidding. We do sell a lot of them over there.” </p><p>Then she pointed thumb in a certain direction.</p><p>“You don’t use them?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Trista shook her head with a smile. “Just face oil treatment every morning. I hate acne.”</p><p>“Looks like we got a lot of different things to buy,” Hugo said. “How about we split up for an hour, and then meet up back here?”</p><p>“Sure,” Trista smiled. “Plus I need to stock up on something.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Hugo curiously asked.</p><p>“You don’t want to know, Hugo..,” Shin shook his head.</p><p>Then Hugo laughed, “I guess some things didn’t change, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, but she’s a bit worse now,” Shin whispered. “You’ll see.”</p><p>“Heh,” Hugo grinned. “OK, everyone. Let’s split up.”</p><p>“See you guys later,” Trista said before she left with Hugo, Misha, Lulu, Amber, Garret, and Shin while Jerad, Claire, Zeke, Keith, and Phym walked into a different direction.</p><p>The group eventually walked into the fashion and clothing section.</p><p>“Whoa,” Jerad murmured while holding a shirt similar to his. “I didn’t know they sell my type of clothing here.”</p><p>“Huh,” Claire turned to him. “Yeah.”</p><p>“It would be a good time for me to replace what I’m wearing right now with this new one,” Jerad said. “Mine is too tattered full of tapes.”</p><p>“Been wondering about that, actually,” Claire whispered. “Why do AGEs like having black tapes?”</p><p>Jerad suddenly laughed before looking around to make sure Zeke and Keith would not hear them. </p><p>“Beats me, to be honest.” Jerad whispered. “I mean, Misha and I don’t have them other than on our clothes for obvious reasons, but others seem to like having them on their skins. I never understood why, and never bothered to ask. Maybe it’s just for show?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “I guess so.”</p><p>“I mean, look at those brothers.” Jerad whispered while glancing at the two who were browsing clothes together, and laughing.</p><p>“Zeke had one across his nose, and Keith had rows of them across his chest. Are these guys trying to look tough?” </p><p>Then he shrugged while Claire giggled.</p><p>“I wonder if they remove them before taking showers,” Claire furrowed her eyes. “That might seem..unsanitary.”</p><p>“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt to peel them off every time,” Then Jerad and Claire laughed. “I also don’t know that since I always take showers alone.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“But bathing together is always fun, daddy,” Phym smiled. “I love bathing together with mommy, auntie, and Lulu because we like-.”</p><p>“Whoa, Phym,” Jerad curved his lips. “Please don’t tell me about that.”</p><p>“Why?” Phym curiously asked.</p><p>“Because..I told you that I’m different from you, remember?” Jerad said.</p><p>“But not with uncle, Zeke, and Keith?” Phym asked.</p><p>“I..have my reasons,” Jerad murmured. “And I also can’t tell you about that, just as how you can’t tell me how you do your baths together.”</p><p>“Now I'm a bit curious,” Claire narrowed her eyes. “Is there something..bad going on?”</p><p>“Not on my end, at least.” Jerad murmured. </p><p>“Huh?” Claire tilted her head in confusion. “Then why?”</p><p>“You really want to know?” Jerad awkwardly grimaced. “OK, then. I'll just say..Zeke likes ‘comparing’ himself to us, and then when he came to me, he sulked off afterwards…”</p><p>Understanding his hints, Claire's eyes widened. </p><p>“Now you get it?” Jerad awkwardly smiled. </p><p>“At first, I suspected there was some simple hazing going on, but..,” Claire shuddered. “T-this is worse than I thought, and I can’t believe some guys do this. Ugh!”</p><p>“Heh, well..,” Jerad shrugged. “This is why I shower alone in peace now..to get away from that clown.”</p><p>Then he sighed.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m gonna buy these two sets,” Jerad hung them on his left arm.</p><p>“They’re both the same,” Claire said. “Don’t you want to try something new?”</p><p>“I love these,” Jerad replied. “It’s good at keeping me cool and warm at the same time. The inner shirt lets wind through, and the scarf keeps me warm, which is why I never felt too hot or too cold. Remember when I borrowed you my scarf yesterday? Kept you warm, huh?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Claire stuttered, remembering how the warmth of his black scarf from his body heat had kept her from freezing.</p><p>“Maybe you could use one, too,” Jerad plainly said. “This place is cold.”</p><p>“I think I’ll pass,” Claire shook her head. “It’s not like I’ll be living here.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“How about you, Phym? You want some clothes? I’ll buy you a few to start on.”</p><p>“It’s OK, Daddy,” Phym shook her head with a smile. “I love my clothes, and this that Hilda made for me.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad smiled. “Hmm, I guess I’m done buying new clothes for now, and let’s see what those brothers are up to.”</p><p>“Right,” Claire nodded.</p><p>But before Jerad walks to the cashier, he suddenly paused after seeing a rack of scarves hanging.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad mused before he stared at Claire.</p><p>“W-what is it?” Claire watched him stare at her in different areas before she curved her lips, and started hovering her shuddering hands around her chest.</p><p>Jerad turned back to the rack, and grabbed a blue scarf. “I think this will look good on you.”</p><p>“H-huh?” Claire stuttered. “But I just said I won’t-.”</p><p>“It’s on me,” Jerad smiled. “Can’t keep you cold out there, if we do go on a mission while we’re still here, and this will cover your shoulders.”</p><p>“A-are you sure?” Claire hesitantly took the scarf, and stared at it.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jerad smiled. “I have a lot of spare cash. Plus, you’ll look better with that than mine, anyway.”</p><p>“U-um..,” Claire shyly leaned back before she sweetly smiled at him. “Thanks.”</p><p>Then Jerad froze on the spot, captivated by that unique smile Claire just gave him. He knew she already smiled at him many times, but there was something about this that somehow made him feel his chest swell, and wondered if he ever knew a woman who smiled at him like that before. There is none that he can remember…</p><p>Snapping out of it, Jerad shook his head, and was relieved to see that Claire did not notice his gaze. She was just examining her scarf, and even took a whiff of it.</p><p>Phym giggled, “Daddy is so nice.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Jerad shyly scratched his head. “Let’s..go ahead and finish this up, OK? Here, I’ll buy them.”</p><p>Then Claire gave him her scarf before heading for the cashier.</p><hr/><p>“Seriously, bro?” Keith chuckled. “You like flamboyant, brightly colored clothes?”</p><p>“Why, what’s wrong with that?” Zeke grinned. “Makes me more manly, and see? This one even shows your chest.”</p><p>“Oh, jeez,” Keith facepalmed.</p><p>“Ah, whatever,” Zeke shrugged. “I like my current one best, anyway?”</p><p>“You guys finished?” Jerad suddenly spoke while holding two bags with Claire and Phym with him.</p><p>“Hey, let me ask you something,” Zeke grinned. “Do you like flamboyant clothes?”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad murmured. “Not..really?”</p><p>“Oh, come on, man,” Zeke hunched. “Don’t you like manliness?”</p><p>“Not..really interested in that,” Jerad murmured. “I don’t think I need to show everyone that I am, either.”</p><p>“You’re boring, man.” Zeke murmured while Claire giggled. “But yeah, we’re done here. Nothing interesting to buy.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“What did you buy?” Zeke stared at Jerad’s bag.</p><p>“Same ones as I have right now,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Heh, you really love that outfit,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Keeps me comfy,” Jerad shrugged. “Easy to move with it, too.”</p><p>“OK,” Zeke nodded. “Let’s get out of here, and check more stuff.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded, and left the clothing section. After walking a few yards in the main hall.</p><p>“Wait, do you mind if we stop by here real quick?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Jerad plainly replied before entering past the glass door. Then he looked around to see that it is a cosmetic store, but it also sells cologne for men in another section.</p><p>He watched Zeke and Keith go to the men’s section, and started trying each demo, sniffing each of them, but he decided to follow Claire and Phym instead.</p><p><em> ‘What the hell am I even doing here?’ </em> Jerad wondered.</p><p>Then Claire grabbed an out of the box pink bottle, and sniffed it.</p><p>“Hm,” Claire murmured. “Could you try this?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad slowly took the bottle, and sniffed it. “Not too bad.”</p><p>“OK..,” Claire murmured before she set the bottle down, and picked another one.</p><p>“How about this?” Claire smiled, holding a new one.</p><p>“OK..?” Jerad plainly replied, and sniffed it. “Hm, decent, I guess.”</p><p>“Hm,” Claire frowned before she went back to browsing again, and then she picked a new bottle, and sniffed it. Claire smiled at the sweet fragrance of it.</p><p><em> ‘Just how many of those things she’ll have me try before she buys one?’ </em> Jerad mused.</p><p>“This one is good. How about this?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“OK..,” Jerad took the bottle, and sniffed it. “This one is better.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire murmured, and moved to more expensive perfumes. She smiled as one of the most conspicuous boxes caught her attention, and quickly searched for the demo version.</p><p>“Ah,” She muttered as she found it. She sprayed it on her hand, and sniffed it. The fragrance was more than she can call great. It felt hypnotizing.</p><p>“How...about this one?” Claire smiled as she excitedly handed him the bottle.</p><p>“Alright..,” Jerad hesitantly took the bottle, and sniffed it. He suddenly froze, the fragrance was just mesmerizing.</p><p>“Wow, now this one is great,” Jerad smiled. “I could get addicted to this.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire gently smiled at him before she placed the demo bottle back.</p><p>“Mommy, can I try?” Phym asked with curiosity.</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Claire nodded before she grabbed the demo bottle again, and had her sniff it.</p><p>“That smells..really good,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire nodded before she sprayed a few on her hand, and rubbed it on Phym’s neck.</p><p>Then Phym giggled, “That tickles…”</p><p>Claire giggled, “You’ll smell good with it.”</p><p>Then she took the product, and firmly held it in her hand, seemingly eager to buy it.</p><p><em> ‘So, you won’t buy it unless we both like it enough?’ </em> Jerad scratched his head. <em> ‘The hell..?’ </em></p><p>He groaned, and watched the two brothers trying each cologne, who were also seemingly goofing off.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, bro. You should try this.” Keith handed him a cologne demo bottle before Zeke took it, and then sniffed the bottle before his face suddenly twisted.</p><p>“Ugh!” Zeke suddenly winced. “This thing is too strong…”</p><p>“Achoo!”</p><p>Keith laughed, “Too much for you, huh?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Zeke grimaced before he set the bottle back. “Definitely no buy…”</p><p>“Then how about this one?” He took another demo bottle, and sniffed it. “Hah, this is more like it.” </p><p>Then he looked at the price tag, “What? This thing is steep. Dammit.”</p><p>“You get what you pay for,” Keith grinned.</p><p>“Ah, fine,” Zeke groaned. “I haven’t bought anything yet, anyway.”</p><p>Then he set the demo bottle back, and took the product version.</p><hr/><p>“I’m back,” Claire said after she bought her new perfume.</p><p>“Ah, yeah,” Jerad replied. “Let’s see what the brothers are up to.”</p><p>“Mm,” Claire nodded before the three walked to where Zeke and Keith were.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“We’re just about to finish here,” Zeke replied. “Lemme buy this thing for a sec.”</p><p>“Hm, getting into that?” Jerad grinned. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I wanna try this out,” Zeke grinned. “Did you get one?”</p><p>“Uh, no?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>Then Zeke grimaced before he suddenly put his arm over Jerad’s shoulder.</p><p>“Listen, man.” Zeke whispered. “We’re all free now, so you gotta start trying new things from now on, OK? And who knows what might happen to you at this point. Heh, you might even fall for someone in this Port someday, and oh wait, I almost forgot…”</p><p>Then he made a wide grin, “You might even start dating Claire here. Haha!”</p><p>“Eh, what?!” Jerad tried to raise his head in surprise, but Zeke held him down. “Hey, keep it down. So, anyway, if that does happen to both of you, you’re going to wish you had one.”</p><p>Then he waved his cologne box in front of him.</p><p>“T-that’s not gonna happen,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll never know, man,” Zeke argued back. “You don’t have to buy one for now, but you gotta start thinking about it. Claire has been head over heels for you even if you’re a jerk, sometimes, which is something. Get a clue, man.”</p><p>“Aww, come on, but fine.” Jerad agreed. Though, only to get Zeke to stop nagging him. “I’ll start thinking about it...”</p><p>“Thaat’s it,” Zeke chuckled before patting his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you guys done with your secret talk?” Claire sternly asked with her arms crossed, tapping her finger.</p><p>“Hehe, yeah,” Zeke grinned. “Nothing bad.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Claire closed her eyes, and winced.</p><p>Jerad could swear if he replied to her instead of Zeke, she would have tried prying it off him. He wondered just how she became forward enough to start being demanding of him whenever she notices him trying to hide anything from her.</p><p>“Aanyway, gonna buy this thing in a sec,” Zeke smiled before he took off, and after just a few minutes, he came back.</p><p>“Done here. Let’s check out a few more stores.”</p><p>Then they exited the store, and after walking a few yards in the main hall, something caught Phym’s attention.</p><p>“Is that candy?” Phym beamed a smile before she ran off.</p><p>“Phym, wait!” Jerad tried to stop her, but was too late as she ran to the store. “Oh, jeez.”</p><p>Zeke laughed, “Let your kid have a bit of fun.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured. “But she didn’t have to run off like that. What if she gets lost?”</p><p>Then they entered the candy store, and saw Phym browsing each shelf, smiling.</p><p>“Lots of candies, daddy,” Phym kept grabbing each bag before putting it down, and checking another one.</p><p>“Is this..strawberry flavor?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad chuckled. </p><p>“Can I have it?” Phym asked again.</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Yeah, sure...Think about it, I haven’t given you the double candy I promised you yesterday. I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Huh?” Phym raised her eyes, seemingly to have forgotten about it.</p><p>“But, I’ll make it up to you,” Jerad grinned. “This whole bag is yours after I buy it.”</p><p>“Really..? Thanks, daddy,” Phym hugged him.</p><p>“But you can’t eat this until we come home, OK?” Jerad said.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“Look at this daddy, spoiling his little girl,” Zeke said before he laughed with Keith.</p><p>“Hm,” Claire sighed before she grabbed a violet colored bag. “I’ll also buy one for you. It’s for doing a good job reading.”</p><p>“Ahh,” Phym beamed another smile. “Thank you, mommy. Mommy and daddy are the best.” Then she hugged Claire.</p><p>Behind them, Zeke and Keith were laughing quietly.</p><p>“Claire’s gotta do her part,” Keith whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, I think the cuteness overload of these three are gonna kill me,” Zeke whispered back, still laughing.</p><p>Claire grimaced at the siblings before she winced.</p><p>“Oh, hey. It’s you guys.” Garret suddenly spoke.</p><p>“Garret, right?” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Garret nodded. “So, how’s shopping so far?”</p><p>“It’s great,” Jerad replied. “The selection is huge, and felt a bit overwhelming, I had to say.”</p><p>Then he turned to the blonde girl behind Garret who was carrying bags of candy in her arms.</p><p>“Whoa,” Jerad raised his eyes. “That’s..a lot.”</p><p>“It’s..the candy girl,” Phym murmured before she paused. “...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Garret laughed, “That’s a fitting name for her, alright.”</p><p>Then he turned to Amber who was starting to struggle on carrying her load, and gasped.</p><p>“Hey, don’t bite more than you can chew,” Garret scolded. “At least have me carry some of that.”</p><p>“Ah, OK,” Amber replied before Garret carried some of her bags. “Jeez, sorry about my friend here, but she has an unhealthy obsession for snacks.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “I can see.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Claire smiled. “We’re just about finished here, and we have to meet up with your captain soon.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Garret nodded.</p><p>Then they bought all their merchandise, and left the store. As they walked in the main hall.</p><p>“You have lots of candies,” Phym smiled. “Mommy and daddy bought me lots, too.”</p><p>Then Amber giggled, “I love candies, and eat them all the time. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Phym,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“I’m Amber, nice to meet you,” Amber smiled back.</p><p>Watching this, Jerad and Claire smiled, seeing that Phym is starting to learn to socialize with others.</p><p>“So, you’ve been longtime friends with the captain and vice captain?” Garret asked. “How was she?”</p><p>Jerad and Zeke chuckled.</p><p>“She is..more and less the same,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“And a craaazy one at that,” Zeke added.</p><p>Garret laughed, “I see. She always loved fighting. Always the first one to dive into fights.”</p><p>“Haha! We have another crazy here,” Zeke put his arm around Jerad's neck. </p><p>“Hey,” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“This guy loves fighting, too.” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“And getting hurt,” Claire jokingly murmured.</p><p>Garret chuckled, “I guess you and the captain have gone a long way, too.”</p><p>“Not exactly what you think,” Jerad said. “She was more like a big sister to us.”</p><p>“I see,” Garret laughed. “She also looked after us since our unit was made, and she has a bit of a strict side.”</p><p>“I can see,” Jerad chuckled. “None of us dared to cross her back in those times, either.”</p><p>Garret chuckled, “I guess we're similar in some ways.”</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Trista and the group finally came back.</p><p>“So, what did you guys buy?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Just new sets of gear,” Jerad replied. “Need to change out of this old one. It’s starting to tear up.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, about time to get out of those rags, and wear new ones, huh?”</p><p>“You’re not getting new ones yet?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Ehh,” Hugo checked his jacket. “I think it’s still fine. Maybe a little later.”</p><p>“Ooh, what you buy, Claire?” Misha smiled. “May I see?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah,” Claire handed her bag to her. “We just bought candies for Phym, and…”</p><p>“Ooh,” Misha caught her attention on an opulent box, and picked it up. “Is this..a perfume?”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire replied. “I haven’t used one for a long time, so I decided to take the chance to buy it while I’m still here.”</p><p>“Wow, can I try this?” Misha excitedly asked. “Where did you buy it?”</p><p>“From a cosmetic store not far from here,” Claire pointed at its location. “It smells nice. I tried, and loved it.”</p><p>“And daddy also loved it.” Phym added.</p><p>Then Misha grinned, “Hehh? What were you really thinking when you bought this, Claire?”</p><p>“H-huh?” Claire stuttered. “L-like I said. I haven’t used one for a long time, and…”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Misha mischievously smiled. “But can you also help me find one for my beloved Hugo? Hehe.”</p><p>“I-I guess?” Claire reluctantly agreed.</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha snickered. “And wow, you also bought a scarf. That looks really nice.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Claire murmured, praying inside her mind that Misha will not notice that Jerad bought it for her.</p><hr/><p>“What in the?!” Zeke stared at a couple of boxes. “Are those..?”</p><p>“Booze, of course. Haha!” Trista grinned. “Nothing beats a good drink, especially after a hard day’s work.”</p><p>“Oh, boy,” Shin held his head.</p><p>“Hard day’s work?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Trista replied. “We have patrol duty, and will turnover with the Fox Unit this early afternoon. Care to join?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hugo nodded with a smile. “This will be the perfect opportunity to start paying our debts back to Hilda, right?”</p><p>Then he turned to Jerad.</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad nodded back. “I also wanna play around outside for a bit.”</p><p>“Just..don’t ever get hurt,” Claire warned.</p><p>“I won’t,” Jerad grimaced. “Have a little more faith in me, OK?”</p><p>“T-that’s not what I meant..,” Claire glared at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, mommy and daddy,” Phym latched on Claire. “I’ll protect both of you.”</p><p>“Ah, yes..,” Claire murmured. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Oh, wait,” Keith suddenly spoke. How much time do we have?”</p><p>“Huh, let’s see,” Trista looked up. “About 3 hours, including 1 hour lunchtime before work, plus half an hour to settle your stomach before going out there. I don’t like having anyone in my unit having stomach cramps on missions.”</p><p>“I see,” Keith nodded while rubbing his chin. “With that, I can only do for a few of you guys before going out there for now.”</p><p>“What would that be?” Shin curiously asked.</p><p>“It’s acceleration trigger,” Keith replied.</p><p>“Acceleration trigger..,” Shin mused. “Wait, isn’t that the rumored prototype that Baran is still experimenting on?”</p><p>“Haha, look at this nerd,” Trista grinned at Hugo. “Even he somehow knew about this.”</p><p>“I guess he’s your ‘Keith’ in your unit,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, it draws energy from Oracle cells in your body by putting certain stresses to it,” Keith explained. “And then it transfers to a booster within your armlets which amplifies that effect of the energy, giving the user boosted abilities by creating a feedback between the users and their God Arcs which results in an Oracle subjective simulation system.”</p><p>“Whoa, stirring up Oracle cells inside my body?” Shin stepped back. “I..don’t like the sound of that.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “Don’t worry. Keith will fine tune that for you before he sends you out there. Nothing goes wrong with him.”</p><p>Then he turned to everyone, “Right, guys?”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded.</p><p>“I was the one who brought the technology to them,” Lulu added. “I’ve experienced the worst of it, and after Keith fixed it, I couldn’t believe he tuned it so well. It felt so natural now.”</p><p>“I hardly use it,” Jerad said. “But whenever I do, that Aragami is either dead, or is going to be in a world of hurt. I’d say give it a shot, Shin.”</p><p>“Okay, if you say so,” Shin scratched his head. “Somehow, I feel excited to try this, but I’m also nervous.”</p><p>“Stop overthinking it, you nerd,” Trista gave him a hard slap on his back.</p><p>“Ow!” Shin cried.</p><p>“I’m excited for this myself,” Trista continued. “I can’t wait to pound some Aragami 6 feet under with it.”</p><p>“I’m also curious,” Garret added. “I did see some of you guys do some inhuman things yesterday.”</p><p>“Like when I knocked that Aragami down with that uppercut?” Zeke boastfully grinned. “That felt awesome.”</p><p>“Now that explains how,” Shin turned to him. “I saw you at that time, and you flipped that thing like nothing.”</p><p>Zeke laughed, “Now you get it. You’ve seen how awesome I was.”</p><p>“Let’s go, guys,” Trista cried. “I can’t wait to try this thing.”</p><p>“And make sure you bring your God Arcs to the Ash Crawler,” Keith said. “We’ll be waiting for you there.”</p><p>“You got it,” Trista grinned. “Let’s go, you three.”</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later inside the Ash Crawler, God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll set your God Arcs here, and install it before I had to install another one into your armlets,” Keith explained. “So, who wants to go first?”</p><p>“I’ll go first,” Trista boldly volunteered with a grin before she laid her heavy moon on a large table.</p><p>“Time to get to work,” Keith smiled as he wore his bias gloves. Then he searched her heavy moon for a place to install it.</p><p>“There’s the perfect spot,” He murmured, and plugged a small device in the organic part of it. “Now I need to see your armlets.”</p><p>“Here they are,” Trista laid her hands on the table, and Keith examined both of them before he pulled two small devices from a box, and plugged them there.</p><p>“That should do it,” Keith smiled. </p><p>“Can’t wait,” Trista grinned. “Thanks, Keith.”</p><p>“So, who’s next?” Keith asked.</p><p>“I’ll go,” Shin stepped up, and after Trista removed her God Arc from the table, laid his twin blades down.</p><p>“Hmm, this should be the same as Lulu’s,” Keith murmured. “Piece of cake.”</p><p>“Be..careful, though,” Shin warned. “Mine are extremely sharp.”</p><p>“Noted,” Keith chuckled.</p><p>Then he searched Shin’s blades before he gasped, “Whoa, this thing on your left blade. Isn’t that for the devour function?”</p><p>“So, you noticed?” Shin smiled. “Yeah, I modified it a bit so I can also devour with my left blade. I had too many times when I wished it had one, so I did something about it. Made my fights much easier.”</p><p>“You could probably help Lulu with this,” Keith suggested.</p><p>“I’ll put one on her’s, if she wants,” Shin replied. “It’s quite dangerous to do, though. I collected spare ones from abandoned God Arcs that Trista and I have been salvaging.”</p><p>Then Keith continued his work, and plugged a device on each, and then like Trista, also installed a device on both of his armlets.</p><p>“There you go,” Keith smiled. “All done, and wow, your God Arcs also looked shiny like new. Do you maintain these all the time?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Shin smiled. “But yeah, besides me, there are a few other people in my unit who like maintaining them more than necessary, but it’s all voluntary. We all know how to do basic maintenance, but some of us..like being obsessed in keeping them looking new, like myself. I even keep them as sharp as possible that it can easily cut a leaf just by softly running through it.”</p><p>“Whoa,” Keith murmured.</p><p>“And you would spend hours doing that,” Trista smiled.</p><p>“I’m also one of those people,” Garret chuckled as he tapped his buster blade laying against the bulkhead. “I just love this so much, and wanted it to last as long as possible.”</p><p>“One of Dusty Miller’s flagship swords,” Trista added. </p><p>“Dusty Miller?” Keith asked. </p><p>“It’s another Port whom the owner named Ein is business friends with Hilda,” Trista explained. “I even heard he also wields that, and he’s one of the oldest God Eaters in existence. Quite a mysterious guy, but you’ll see him soon enough. He stops by here every now and then.”</p><p>“That’s how I got mine,” Garret said. “I broke my first God Arc not long ago, and then just in time, Dusty Miller shipped some new God Arcs for us, and this is when I had this. It was hell trying to make myself compatible with it, but it was all worth it.”</p><p>Trista grinned, “And you slept for a longgg time after that. Haha!”</p><p>“It was hard waking you up..,” Amber whined.</p><p>Garret chuckled, “Yeah, sorry about that back then. So I’m next right?”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“But the device seems to need two armlets,” Garret said. “Will that be OK?”</p><p>“No worries,” Keith smiled. “I made a special device for that, and installed them on Claire and Ricardo’s. Easy stuff.”</p><p>“OK,” Garret nodded, and set his large sword on the table.</p><p>“This might take a little more time since this is the first time I’ve worked with a buster blade,” Keith noted.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Garret waved his hand. “Please take your time.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith smiled.</p><p>Then after several minutes.</p><p>“Whoo, that was a learning experience,” Keith sighed.</p><p>Garret chuckled, “Yeah, sorry that mine is a bit complicated. It is a bit of an old school.”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Keith shook his head. “Glad I got to tinker with buster blades a bit since none of us used them. Hugo’s was the closest one I have, but even with that, their systems are totally different.”</p><p>“Thanks again,” Garret smiled. “I can’t wait to try mine, and I wonder if it will make it easier for me to wield my sword around, heh.”</p><p>“It definitely will,” Keith said. “Acceleration trigger boosts your physical strength for a short time, but try not to over use it. You don’t want to drive your Oracle cells crazy.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Garret glanced at his armlet before turning to Amber.</p><p>“You’re the last one.”</p><p>“That looks..scary,” Amber murmured.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Garret assured her. “If you want, you can wait for me to use it first before you do.”</p><p>“I did a base safe tune for all of you guys for now,” Keith said. “It kept my guys completely safe when they first tried it, but each of them had different tastes, so I fine tuned a few of them more before they’re satisfied. They never asked me since.”</p><p>“There, I’m definitely sure you’ll be fine,” Garret smiled. “Just do it.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Amber murmured before she laid her yellow hammer on the table.</p><p>“Heh, that’s quite a boost hammer you have,” Keith complimented. “The head looks a bit..bigger than my brother’s, but don’t let him hear that, hehe.”</p><p>“His loss, if I can say so,” Trista grinned. “But she pounds very hard with it.”</p><p>“C-captain..,” Amber murmured. </p><p>“I’m just speaking the truth, candy girl.” Trista shrugged. “It’s also a compliment.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s get started,” Keith stretched his bias gloves. “The last one…”</p><p>Then after several more minutes of the same process.</p><p>“Whew, finally done,” Keith wiped a sweat. </p><p>“Thanks, Keith,” Amber smiled.</p><p>“No problem,” Keith nodded. “Though, despite having experience working on my brother’s, this one seemed..different.”</p><p>“It’s a new kind of hammer,” Garret said. “It also came from Dusty Miller.”</p><p>“Wow, Dusty Miller must have some high end God Arcs,” Keith said.</p><p>“Possibly,” Trista replied. “It is a very wealthy Port, and they even had four Ash Crawlers.”</p><p>“Whoa,” Keith gasped. “Four Ash Crawlers?!”</p><p>“Yep,” Trista nodded her head. “Two of those came by here once, and brought in more high end God Arcs. You might notice other God Eaters here carrying them.”</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Hugo came by the entrance.</p><p>“Sup, Big Bro?” Trista greeted.</p><p>“We just finished stowing our shopping stuff in our room, and then unpacking our things,” Hugo replied before grinning. “Since we won’t be leaving now.”</p><p>“Hah,” Keith grinned. “I never packed mine since I knew we’ll make it, anyway. Saved me time and work.”</p><p>“Oh, I wish I had that much confidence,” Hugo smiled. “Do you know how scared I was?”</p><p>“I felt you on that, don’t get me wrong,” Keith replied. “Just glad we’re finally free.”</p><p>Then they did an armlet bang.</p><p>“We just finished here, so are you boys and girls ready to go to lunch?” Trista asked. “We’ll store our God Arcs here for now.”</p><p>“Yep, and I’m starving,” Zeke came through the entrance.</p><p>“Me, too. I’m hungry,” Amber murmured. “Forgot my candy stash…”</p><p>“Don’t bring it once we’re out this afternoon, Amber,” Garret warned. “You’ll lose it again.”</p><p>“OK..,” Amber murmured again.</p><p>Trista chuckled, “I guess that settles it. To lunch, everyone.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the Port’s Dining District.</p><p>“You guys ready to try a different kind of food that is more ‘western’?” Trista grinned.</p><p>“What ‘more western?’” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Hamburgers,” Trista plainly replied.</p><p>“Ham..burgers?” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Hamburgers, huh?” Jerad muttered.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve heard of that,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“Hah, these twins get it,” Trista smiled.</p><p>“Daddy, what is hambuga?” Phym asked. “Does it taste good?”</p><p>“Well, it's a type of food where..you put ingredients that you want between two breads,” Jerad explained. “They do taste good, and you eat them by hand, too.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of this before,” Lulu narrowed her eyes with curiosity. “Is that like a sandwich?”</p><p>“In a sense, yeah,” Jerad replied. “Quite similar, but different enough, too. My dad used to make them for us.”</p><p>“Now I’m curious, but where did you two come from?” Lulu asked.</p><p>“Well, we were born here,” Jerad said. “But our parents used to tell us that they’re from another western country.”</p><p>“Our mom once told me that they’re from the farther west,” Misha added. “Farther across the..’high seas’ as she called it.”</p><p>“Hm, a long time ago, I got a hold of an old map the world used to be before it changed. Probably before this Aragami thing even happened.” Shin said. “Though the data was damaged beyond repair, I did see two large continents north and south of each other across that wide ocean west from us, and the north one was written as..’The United...’ It was all I could read since the rest of the letters were glitched out.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad smiled. “So we kinda did come from another country.”</p><p>Shin chuckled, “I guess we’re kinda in the same boat.”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad paused.</p><p>“I hardly knew my parents, but..,” Shin frowned. “Both of them were from the Far East, and they spoke a different language that I hardly remembered. I only know a few words.”</p><p>“Hmph, I never even knew my parents,” Trista murmured.</p><p><em> ‘Master Goh once told me he was also from the Far East,’ </em> Lulu mused. <em> ‘What is that place? And now that I think about it...Shin and him look similar.’ </em></p><p>Trista chuckled, “I could never guess how much this guy knows…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo whispered back. “He is definitely your version of Keith.”</p><p>“Now that explained why you looked different from a lot of people here,” Hugo chuckled. “Ricardo also suspected you’re from the Far East.”</p><p>“I guess I can call that my nationality, then.” Shin scratched his head. “But I’m also born here.”</p><p>“Hm, now that I think about it,” Hugo mused. “Your name does have a similar sound with Sho. This kid here.”</p><p>Then Hugo patted the boy’s back.</p><p>“So, your name is Sho,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“H-hello,” Sho timidly waved his hand.</p><p>“He is pretty frail, but a smart one.” Hugo added.</p><p>“But, I’m much better now,” Sho murmured.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo smiled. “Glad you’re still with us.”</p><p>“He can also run now, too,” Marr smiled.</p><p>“So, your name is Sho?” Trista stroked his head with a smile. “I saw you playing with Kai and the other kids last night.”</p><p>Then she turned to Shin, “Is there something about people like you that makes you smart?”</p><p>Then she laughed.</p><p>“Beats me,” Shin shrugged.</p><p>“And your name is Marr and Lil, right?” Trista smiled at the two. “We haven’t introduced ourselves, have we..?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s us,” Lil smiled.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Trista grinned. “I’m Trista, and this is Shin, Garret, and Amber. Good people.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marr nodded with a smile. “And you wield a big sword, right?”</p><p>“Yep,” Garret nodded.</p><p>“I want to swing one like you, someday,” Marr said.</p><p>“He’s a strong kid,” Jerad told him. “Maybe you can teach him before he becomes old enough to fight. I’ve been training him and the girl.”</p><p>“I’ll be down with that,” Garret replied. “I’m used to training others in our unit. We spar a lot.”</p><p>“So, do you know how to make those, if you can tell me?” Lulu asked.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “You’ll know just by seeing one. They’re pretty simple to make.”</p><p>“I see,” Lulu nodded. <em> ‘Like an oden sandwich?’ </em></p><p>“Let’s get to eating now, guys,” Trista said. “We don’t have much time left before we mosey out there.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Several minutes later.</p><p>“I see now,” Lulu murmured while staring at their menu. “These do seem easy to make.”</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded. “Just two bread rolls and a patty, and you can mix whatever you want in them.”</p><p>“That’s what also makes them cheap to order,” Trista added. “It’s a nice way to grab a quick lunch.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll try this one for now,” Lulu pointed at the menu.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess I could try this one,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Huh? Which one?” Claire said while leaning over to peek closely at his menu.</p><p>“Uh, this one?” Jerad pointed on a picture of a burger while slightly leaning away from her…</p><p>“How about this one, daddy?” Phym smiled, and pointed at a large burger on her menu.</p><p>“Uh, are you serious?” Jerad chuckled. “That burger is huge. Can you even bite that?”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Phym smiled. “It looks tasty.”</p><p>“...Ah, whatever then,” Jerad sighed, and leaned his cheek on his palm while Claire giggled.</p><p>“We should try this one, Hugo,” Misha pointed at the menu.</p><p>“Kinda having a hard time deciding, but I guess I’ll order the same as you,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Leave it to me. I promise you’ll like it,“ Misha gleefully smiled.</p><p>“You guys ready for your order?” A waiter finally arrived.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Then after they gave their order.</p><p>“Whoo,” Trista sat back. “You guys all excited?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, I’m getting pumped,” Zeke flexed his arm. “This is the first I’ll be fighting for something really better.”</p><p>“I feel the same way, Zeke,” Hugo smiled. “I suppose this is what true freedom feels like.”</p><p>Then he turned to Jerad, “How about you?”</p><p>“Heh, I’m always excited to fight,” Jerad grinned. </p><p>“Aww, come on.” Hugo playfully frowned. “I’m sure there's this new feeling you’re getting about this now.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Jerad leaned back. “At least I don’t kill for those bastards anymore.”</p><p>“That’s more like it,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“You battle maniac,” Trista chuckled. “But I can say the same for myself, and I still haven’t forgotten what we used to do.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jerad grinned. “Wanna start again?”</p><p>Then he flashed his eyebrows before he took a sip of water.</p><p>“Bring it,” Trista smirked, and though while at it, she also noticed Claire beside him quietly wincing with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Ooh, the captain is getting fired up,” Garret whispered to Amber, chuckling. “Everytime she does, it’s always a guaranteed mission success.”</p><p>“I know,” Amber giggled.</p><p>“Can’t wait to try our new toys,” Garret said.</p><p>“Hehe, you’ll have fun with it,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“I bet,” Garret nodded.</p><p>“Here we go, everyone.” The waiter finally arrived. “Here are your orders, and enjoy your lunch.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Then in a few minutes.</p><p>“Mmm,” Lulu hummed while chewing her first bite. “This is good, but the taste is a bit too strong. A bit salty, even.”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “That’s how burgers are.”</p><p>“Daddy, this one is too big,” Phym stared at her hamburger with awe.</p><p>Jerad laughed, “I told you, Phym.”</p><p>“I can cut it to smaller bits, if you want,” Claire suggested.</p><p>“Mm, it’s okay, mommy,” Phym smiled before she squeezed her burger top down with her palm, almost making the top and bottom breads flat. Then she finally grabbed the burger with both hands, and bit it.</p><p>Jerad froze while watching, “...OK.”</p><p>Trista suddenly cracked a laugh, “You’re quite amusing, girl.”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Phym smiled while chewing.</p><p>“Don’t forget to drink, okay?” Claire said.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym said after she swallowed.</p><p>Then they continued eating for several more minutes until they finished.</p><p>“Whoo, for a seemingly small meal, I’m really full,” Hugo laid back, and sighed. “And that tasted pretty good.”</p><p>Then Misha giggled, “I’m glad we both picked this.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo murmured before he drank his soda.</p><p>After everyone paid their tab, Trista tapped her radio, “Alright, boys and girls. Let’s meet up in the south hangar bay to turn over with the Fox Unit in 30 minutes.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am,” Everyone in her unit acknowledged.</p><p>“You guys, ready?” Trista grinned. </p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get smashin,’” Zeke smacked his palm.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“It’s going to be in another Frozen Plant, and we gotta thin the herd there,” Trista said.</p><p>Then everyone stood up, and started leaving the restaurant.</p><p>“Aw,” Claire moaned. “We’re going to another cold area..?”</p><p>“Heh, good thing you have that scarf, huh?” Jerad whispered. “Perfect for you to try it.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“And you guys want to be escorted to the square before we leave, so you can find other kids to play with?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Thanks, but we already know our way around,” Marr replied.</p><p>“Yeah, this Port is easy to memorize,” Lil added. “I promise we won’t get lost.”</p><p>“Okay, then.” Hugo nodded. “Take care of yourselves until we come back, OK?”</p><p>“We will,” Sho replied.</p><p>“And behave yourselves,” Jerad firmly warned. “I don’t wanna hear any trouble from you three when we get back.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Marr nodded. “But jeez, I’m so jealous. I wanna fight with you guys.”</p><p>“You will, someday,” Hugo stroked his head. “Just be patient, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marr murmured.</p><p>“I’ll see you kids later,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Ooh, Jerad has a bit of a strict side,” Trista murmured. “When did he become like this? When he had Phym?”</p><p>“You never know?” Claire surprisingly asked.</p><p>“Nah, those three kids weren’t there while we’re still together with them,” Trista replied.</p><p>“I see,” Claire murmured. “He was already like that before they met, but yeah, he does keep them in check, and trains them, too.”</p><p>“That’s interesting,” Trista replied.</p><hr/><p>15 minutes later in the Ash Crawler, God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>“Everyone geared up?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Ready for anything,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“I’m excited,” Zeke added.</p><p>“My spear is hungry right now,” Jerad grinned. “That’s all I’m gonna say, hehe.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Hugo nodded, and turned to Keith. “You’re coming with us, huh?”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith replied. “Since there are a lot of us, it should be an easy mission, and it would be perfect for me to try the acceleration trigger myself now so I could learn more. Pluss..I think I could use a bit of exercise, hehe.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Let’s just stick together, bro,” Zeke grinned. “I’ll show you how it’s done. The Zeke way.”</p><p>“Alright, boys and girls,” Trista held her God Arc behind her shoulder. “To the south hangar.”</p><hr/><p>In the south hangar bay.</p><p>They waited for a few minutes until the large door started rising, and two trucks drove in. They parked beside each other before everyone, all of them God Eaters on board started hopping out, and one of the truck drivers was Daris, their captain. Along with him, Hugo noticed a somewhat familiar man also hopped out of Daris’ truck from the passenger side, who might be his vice captain. Some of Trista’s members were also greeting the offgoing unit members, shaking hands before bro-hugging each other.</p><p>“Whoo, man.” A male God Eater carrying a Resheph long blade said. “That was a bit rough, but glad we made it through.”</p><p>“Haha, did you see me carve that thing in two?” Another male God Eater with an Ammit variant scythe bragged. “It was my most awesome kill ever!”</p><p>“Jeez, you two,” A female God Eater holding a Melting Knife short blade grimaced. “If it wasn’t for me constantly shooting healing bullets at you, you would have been whining on a stretcher instead.”</p><p>“Oh, please. Don’t kill the fun for me, Diane,” The variant scythe God Eater said before he suddenly put his arms around her. “I know deep inside, you always admired the way I fought, heehee.”</p><p>Then Diane stomped his foot.</p><p>“Oww,” The variant scythe God Eater cried.</p><p>“Ooh, until you learn not to get hurt, Jake..!” Diane glared at the grunting God Eater holding his foot while his friend laughed at him.</p><p>Then she walked off steaming.</p><p>“She’s a tough nut to crack, huh?” The long blade God Eater said.</p><p>“Yeah..dammit,” Jake winced for a few more seconds before he stood straight.</p><p>Watching this from afar, Hugo laughed, and could clearly see that the young woman was embarrassed. Then he glanced at Jerad.</p><p>“Why does this feel like I’ve seen this before?” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad puzzledly raised his eyes while Misha beside him giggled.</p><p>“Good job, everyone,” Daris suddenly boomed. “We’re all done for today, so get some rest or do whatever you want until then. No trouble allowed!”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” His whole unit acknowledged him.</p><p>Then Daris walked to them.</p><p>“Hey, Good afternoon,” Daris waved. “And you’re taking the new guys with you?”</p><p>“Yep,” Trista nodded.</p><p>“Time for us to do our part,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Ooh, does that mean..?” Daris raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yep,” Trista nodded with a grin. “They’re with us now.”</p><p>“That’s the best news of my life,” Daris laughed before he shook his hands with Hugo. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo shook his hands back.</p><p>“We should all hang out in the west cafe tonight once all of our work is over,” Daris suggested. “It will be nice for you guys to get to know us.”</p><p>“We’ll be going there after this, actually,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Nice,” Daris smiled back.</p><p>“And we also got a new toy to try,” Trista added.</p><p>“A new toy?” Daris raised his eyes.</p><p>“This new thing called acceleration trigger,” Trista explained. “It will make you look like Superman, and the four of us here will be guinea pigs before you guys get them.”</p><p>“Whoa, please tell me about that tonight,” Daris smiled. “It’s interesting, and who put those on you?”</p><p>“Our genius boy here, Keith,” Hugo glanced at him.</p><p>“Whoa, such a young kid to come up with that,” Daris raised his eyes.</p><p>“Eh, well,” Keith scratched his head. “I wasn’t the inventor of it, but I did refine it.”</p><p>“It was a prototype from Baran,” Lulu added. “I introduced it to them, and he made it perfectly safe to use.”</p><p>“Baran, huh?” Daris slightly gasped. “I heard horrifying rumors about that Port, and I’m glad you survived it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu smiled. “Glad to be part of you now.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Daris smiled back.</p><p>“I..haven’t really introduced myself to you guys, right?” The man behind Daris asked, who was carrying a Boomslang Mallet boost hammer on his shoulder.</p><p>“My name is Eugene,” Eugene reached his hand to Hugo. “I’m Daris’ vice captain. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Hugo shook his hand back.</p><p>“Heh, you just need to stop being shy,” Daris murmured.</p><p>“Sir..?” Eugene narrowed his eyes before everyone laughed.</p><p>“Alright, here’s my turnover,” Daris said. “We wiped out most of the Aragami on the southwest side of a nearby plant, so you should not be having any trouble getting into the plant itself.”</p><p>“Just as planned,” Trista excitedly said. “Thanks for your work.”</p><p>“No problem,” Daris smiled. “Any questions?”</p><p>“Nope, we’ll take it from here,” Trista replied.</p><p>“Alright,” Then Daris tapped his earpiece. “Mia, turnover is complete, and switch channel to the other unit.”</p><p>“Roger, captain,” Mia replied. “Switching to channel 2.”</p><p>“Alrighty,” Daris said. “Wife and kid are waiting for me. You guys be careful out there, and good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>Then after a few steps, Daris paused.</p><p>“Heyy, you use a spear, too?” Daris smiled as he tapped his Flamelance EX on his shoulder. “Nice looking spear, kid.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Jerad smiled. “Love this thing.”</p><p>“Mine is perfect for a place like this,” Daris smiled. “Burns any Aragami it touches easily. Well, good luck, kid. I’d like to see you fight with yours someday.”</p><p>“Same,” Jerad smiled before Daris fist tugged his shoulder before leaving.</p><p>“He’s a great guy, huh?” Hugo chuckled. “And seemingly a family man, too.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad murmured. <em> ‘He kinda reminds me of dad.’ </em></p><p>“Time to start our own adventure,” Trista said before tapping her radio. “Chrysanthemum, Wolf 1. Radio check. Over.”</p><p>“I read you loud and clear, captain,” Mia replied. “Good afternoon, everyone. As of this mission, I’ll be your operator. Amy will be on leave until you guys depart for Arrowhead.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“It’s quite a stressful job,” Mia said. “She's still a bit new, so I recommended her to rest, and the owner approved of it.”</p><p>“I can see,” Hugo murmured. “She does have a bit of shortcomings, but she did a great job supporting us. Can’t complain.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mia replied. “She also updated me with your call signs, but I’d like to go over to verify.”</p><p>“Hound 1: Jerad Pennywort.”</p><p>“Hound 2: Misha Pennywort.”</p><p>“Hound 3: Hugo Pennywort.”</p><p>“Hound 4: Zeke Pennywort.”</p><p>“Hound 5: Claire Victorious.”</p><p>“Hound 6: Lulu Baran.”</p><p>“That’s correct,” Hugo nodded. “And our friend Keith wanted to join us for the field test, so could you add him?”</p><p>“Of course,” Mia replied. “As of this mission, I assign Keith Pennywort to be Hound 7.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Mia replied.</p><p>“We’re gonna need two trucks,” Trista said. “Same drill. Hop in, Shin.”</p><p>“You got it, ma’am,” Shin nodded.</p><p>“Yep, same for us,” Hugo said. “You’re the nav, Zeke.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zeke smiled.</p><hr/><p>45 minutes later.</p><p>“This is Wolf 1,” Trista contacted Mia. “We are in the mission area, and how much Aragami do you see in your resonance radar?”</p><p>“Roger, captain,” Mia replied. “I’m detecting a lot of Aragami in the facility. Mostly small Aragami, and a few medium ones. No large Aragami detected so far.”</p><p>“Looks easy enough,” Hugo smiled, and rested his sword on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, but there’s a lot of them,” Trista replied. “But they’re all going to be dead meat by sunset today.”</p><p>“Hm,” Shin was staring at his mini tablet. “Captain, do you mind if I cover the west sector? There's an unexplored area in there that I want to check.”</p><p>“Heh, out for disc treasure hunting?” Trista smirked. “Very well. Take whoever you want with you, and keep everyone safe.”</p><p>“I will, ma’am,” Shin smiled. “Alright, you two are going with me.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Two unit members nodded.</p><p>“And Keith, I think you should come with me,” Shin said. “It might be a good experience for you. I’ll also bring Jerad, Claire, Phym, and your brother with me.”</p><p>“Sounds fine,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“So, that leaves me with Hugo, Misha, Lulu, Garret, Amber, and two other members. Sounds a bit fair, I guess.” Trista raised her thumb. “Plus, you have a good medic with you.”</p><p>“Hm, I almost forgot,” Claire unslung her backpack, and pulled a scarf up. Then she wore it around her neck, making sure it covered most of her shoulders, and loosely tied it. Jerad almost gazed at her with a state of reverie. Claire..looked cute in that, and was secretly glad he picked that for her.  </p><p>He blinked his eyes and smiled, “You..look good with that.”</p><p>“H-huh?” Claire stuttered stiffly. “T-thanks. I really appreciate having this one.”</p><p><em> ‘Having this one?’ </em> Misha mused. <em> ‘Weren’t you the one who bought that?’ </em></p><p>Then she turned around, and chuckled, making sure no one would notice her.</p><p>Jerad sniffed a few times, “Heh, did you also spray your new perfume on that?”</p><p>“Huh..? Y-yes,” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“I can smell it from miles away,” Jerad jokingly commented.</p><p>“I-It smells good, right?” Claire stuttered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad chuckled. “It’s the one you just bought.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“OK, let’s split up,” Trista said. “You guys let me know if something happens, OK? We’ll head to the north sector, and you guys head west once we’re inside.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am,” Shin nodded before everyone started running to the front entrance.</p><p>“Warning! I’m detecting large Oracle responses in your area!” Mia warned. “Aragami spawning imminent!”</p><p>Then dozens of small Aragami suddenly broke out of the ground, surrounding them.</p><p>“Already?” Trista smirked. “I guess I’ll get this party started. Shaaa!”</p><p>She dove at the Ogretail facing her, and struck it in half in axe mode.</p><p>“Time to see what this acceleration trigger can do,” Shin said as he dashed towards three Ogretails in front of him, and activated it.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Huah!”</p><p>“Hayaah!”</p><p>Shin sliced all of them dead in a split second before stumbling a few steps.</p><p>“Whoa, this is incredible,” Shin stared at his right blade, and found his hand shaking. “This is quite a rush. I know this will physically boost me, but this is just enormous.”</p><p>“No fair, Shin,” Trista grimaced. “I didn’t get to show off, first.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Wow, did the vice captain just move very fast?” A female wolf member with a brown short side ponytail named Selene said. “Incredible. I could barely even see him. He was just a blur.”</p><p>“Yeah, how did he do that?” A dark blue spiky haired male wolf member named Gustav said. “And I saw something weird glowing from his armlets before he moved, too.”</p><p>Then two Ogretails jumped behind them, and the two God Eaters gasped.</p><p>“Watch out!” Shin instantly dashed into a blur.</p><p>“HUAH!”</p><p>He swiftly slashed the two Ogretails down with his twin blades, and then he stumbled a bit again.</p><p><em> ‘Ooh, this is going to take some getting used to,’ </em> Shin thought. <em> ‘I’ve never moved this fast before…’ </em></p><p>“Pay attention, you two!” Shin scolded them. “You don’t have time to ponder right now!”</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“Focus, and stay close together!” Shin assumed his battle stance. “Here they come!”</p><hr/><p>“Rrrahh!” Trista slashed an Ogretail down, and then turned and sliced a charging Axe Raider’s head behind her. Hearing two pairs of heavy footsteps behind her…</p><p>“Now it’s my turn to see what this thing can do,” Trista murmured before activating her acceleration trigger.</p><p>“RRAH!”</p><p>She swung her axe, and sliced two Ogretails in two with ease. Due to her overuse of strength, Trista spun a half circle with her axe before stopping herself, but grinned nevertheless.</p><p>“Haha, whoa!” Trista took a deep breath. “This thing is balls!”</p><p>“Trista is rockin’ with that acceleration trigger right now. Haha!” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Heh,” Hugo smiled after slicing an Ogretail down.</p><p>“Come at me, Aragami!” Trista taunted a charging group of Ogretails and Axe Raiders. “Not one at a time, please!”</p><p>Then as an Ogretail lunged at her, Trista quickly swatted it while still airborne, and shifted her heavy moon into axe and sliced an Axe Raider clean in two.</p><p>“No match!” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Warning! Medium Aragami approaching from the facility’s exit. Two Kongous!” Mia warned.</p><p>“Haha! This party is just getting crazier,” Trista grinned before she sliced two more oncoming Aragami.</p><hr/><p>“Hyah!” Selene sliced a Dreadpike down with her long blade. “Everything OK?”</p><p>“Ha!” Gustav slew an Ogretail with a heavy moon. “Yeah, I’m doing fine so far.”</p><p>Then Gustav noticed sparks of light gathering behind Selene.</p><p>“Selene, watch out!” Gustav cried.</p><p>Before she turned, several Ogretails sprung up from the ground with one of them closely behind her, knocking her down.</p><p>“Selene!” Gustav desperately ran to save her, but would not seemingly make it in time.</p><p>Selene gasped as the Ogretail growled, ready to end her with its jaws, and have her as its first meal…</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>She suddenly saw a fiery white haired black figure pierce the Aragami with Mocking The Gods before it exploded into blood spray, and then turned to her.</p><p>“You alright?” Jerad asked her in monotone.</p><p>“Y-yeah..,” Selene nodded before she saw a strange little girl run to him.</p><p>“Daddy!” Phym cried to him before he turned, and held his spear.</p><p>Jerad slew several Ogretails coming for him with one strike while Phym also sliced a few alongside with him. Gustav finally arrived.</p><p>“You, OK?” Gustav stood beside her, panting.</p><p>“Mm,” Selene nodded, still shaken.</p><p>“What the hell you still sitting there for?!” Jerad cried. “They’re still coming for us! Move it!”</p><p>Then he sliced a few more Ogretails before Shin arrived.</p><p>“Look after her, Gustav,” Shin ordered. “I’ll cover you!” Then he joined Jerad, and Phym.</p><p>“Selene, let’s go!” Gustav urged her.</p><p>“B-but-!” Selene stared at her shuddering legs. “M-my legs. They won’t move!”</p><p>“Shit!” Gustav grimaced as he saw several Ogretails that passed Jerad, Phym, and Shin’s defensive positions approaching them fast.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> "Gustav, why?! Why did you come here?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I won’t leave you behind! We’re family, remember?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But..they said that I’m expendable…that they could easily replace me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t wanna hear it! You’re getting out of here with me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just be quiet, and sit there!” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Haa!” Gustav ferociously sliced several more Ogretails as they came for them, not letting a single one get close to Selene, and panting with his sweaty hands shivering, he readied his heavy moon as more of them kept coming.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"There’s so many of them...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Already bleeding from a few injuries, Gustav murmured. “Is this it..?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No..,” A female AGE slowly stood up. “You’re going to keep living.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What..?” Gustav gasped. “Isla, you’re not…!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re so kind, Gustav,” Isla warmly smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. “Until now, you’re the only one who treated me as a person, and I was so happy. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Letting go of her injured arm, she quickly grabbed her long blade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, stop!” Gustav cried. “Isla!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then she jumped over the Aragami horde, and after landing behind them, she slew a few of them before running to the opposite direction. She eventually went to an alley as the horde of Aragami chased her. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“HRAAAH!”</p><p>Like an angry demon, Gustav continued slaying Ogretails left and right before he shifted his heavy moon to an axe and smashed one with it. Tired, he turned to another pair of them lunging at him, and as he desperately prepared to swing his God Arc.</p><p>“Die, you bastards!” Jerad lunged in, and stabbed them with Spear Requiem. </p><p>Panting, Gustav watched Jerad's Oracle explosions tore the two Aragami apart until there were barely any of them left.</p><p>Then Claire eventually arrived, and mowed the rest of the charging Aragami.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Claire knelt beside Selene.</p><p>“Mm,” Selene nodded, still shaking slightly.</p><p>“She just had a shock,” Claire murmured. “She’ll be fine.”</p><p>“OK,” Gustav nodded. “Thanks. Please look after her while I help everyone.”</p><p>“I will,” Claire nodded before Gustav ran off.</p><p>“Just rest up for now, OK?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Okay..,” Selene murmured.</p><hr/><p>“Heave ho!” </p><p>With acceleration trigger active, Amber leapt, and smashed a Kongou’s head flat. It also made a loud smash that she made a small crater, and seeing this, she gasped and took a few steps back.</p><p>Zeke laughed, “You smashed that poor monkey real bad. How you likin’ that acceleration trigger?”</p><p>“It was scary..,” Amber murmured.</p><p>“Haha! You’ll get used to it,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“Just don’t overuse it, and you’ll be fine,” Keith chuckled before swinging blood off his short blade.</p><p>“Zeke, concentrate!” Lulu scolded. “We still have another medium Aragami to deal with.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Zeke rested his hammer on his shoulder, and turned to another Kongou’s direction that was still fighting Garret. </p><p>“But I don’t think he needs help.”</p><p>“Haaa!” Garret swung his buster blade down, but Kongou held it back. “How annoying.”</p><p>Then they parried each other off, and stepped back before Kongou flexed at him by pounding its chest.</p><p>“Hmph,” Garret grimaced before they charged at each other. He swung sideways, but Kongou jumped back, and then leapt at him with its fist raised. Garret used parrying upper to block its fist, and swung up, but Kongou jumped back in time.</p><p>“I saw that coming,” Garret murmured while holding his sword back, and activated his acceleration trigger. “But I’ll end you with this!”</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>He swung his sword in a tall arc, and Kongou confidently raised its arms to catch it, only to gasp shortly after it realized that the razor started cutting through its hands, and got cleaved in two afterwards.</p><p>“Whoa, Garret!” A nearby male wolf member named Eryk who held a variant scythe suddenly said. “You just swung your heavy sword like a stick. How the hell did you do that? And your armlet, too?”</p><p>After he recovered his breath and deactivated his acceleration trigger, Garret pulled his sword back from the corpse, and sighed, smiling.</p><p>“It’s a new device we have called Acceleration Trigger,” Garret explained before he looked at his armlet. “But wow, this thing is amazing.”</p><p>“Acceleration trigger?” Eryk raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yep,” Garret nodded. “Our captain, vice captain, Amber, and I are testing them right now before we start issuing it to everyone, but all of our new guys already have them. Sorry, we didn’t get to tell you about it early on, but it was a last second thing before we had our lunch. I’m sure the captain will tell the rest of you after this mission is done.”</p><p>“I see,” Eryk chuckled. “I figured that. I just saw her wipe out a horde of Aragami herself like nothing, and swung her God Arc like a feather. She’s already strong with that thing, and to have her use one…”</p><p>“It’s what she meant by being like Superman,” Garret grinned before they both laughed.</p><p>“I guess we’re almost done. Look.”</p><p>They turned to where Misha was swinging her scythe.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hiyahh!”</p><p>With her acceleration trigger on, Misha sliced the last few Aragami with her long scythe before she retracted it.</p><p>“Phew,” Misha wiped a sweat off her forehead. “That’s the last of them.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“All Aragami eliminated,” Mia reported. “Good work, everyone.”</p><p>“I got 13 so far, Jerad!” Trista called him. “How many you got so far?”</p><p>“Heh, I got 18,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“What?!” Trista grimaced.</p><p>“Better work harder. Chop-chop,” Jerad teased.</p><p>In response, Trista growled, “Then this ain’t over yet. I swear I’ll beat you by the end of today!”</p><p>“Then give your best shot,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>Then Trista growled again, “Anyway, take a short break everyone!”</p><p>“Whoa, our captain is getting beaten hard by this new guy,” Eryk whispered.</p><p>“Hey, don’t let her hear that, or she’ll have our soft hides,” Another male wolf member with a short blade named Adrian whispered back. “But regardless, that fine man holding a spear. I watched him slaughter many of them gracefully like a demon, and I couldn’t even make it to 20 kills each mission which is a disgrace. What is he?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Eryk murmured. “Even back in Gleipnir, I’ve never seen a single AGE fight like him. That was outlandish.”</p><p>“Outlandish, you say,” Adrian smiled. “There’s also that lovely lady over there with the same God Arc as yours, and she slew a horde of Aragami around her alone with such elegance.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I saw that,” Eryk gasped. “She was almost like an Angel of Death to those. Beautiful, and frightening at the same time, heh.”</p><p>“Oh? Does her glamor strike you, friend?” Adrian elbow tugged him with a grin. “To begin, you can ask her to coach you the elegance of the scythe.”</p><p>“Hell no,” Eryk glared at him. “I heard rumors she’s that demon’s sister, and I wouldn’t dare touch her.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adrian raised his eyes. “Understandable. Divine blood must run in their veins.”</p><p>“I’m just glad I’m not an Aragami,” Eryk jokingly said. “Because if I run into one of those two, I would have crapped myself, even as an Ashborn.”</p><p>Adrian laughed, “Credit must also be given for the rest. The governor certainly brought such a magnificent AGE team, and their skills are remarkable, indeed.”</p><p>“Yeah, Chrysanthemum could use more people like them,” Eryk rested his scythe on his shoulder. “We’re a bit undermanned, and these guys definitely take the cake.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>“Are you OK?” Claire gave her a plastic bottle of water. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I feel better..,” Selene took the bottle from Claire. “Thanks.”</p><p><em> ‘She’s still young,’ </em> Claire mused. <em> ‘Looks to be around 15, and to be fighting already at this age…’ </em></p><p>“You almost got munched alive by that Aragami, huh?” Jerad chuckled. “Glad you’re still with us.”</p><p>Selene gasped before she frowned, “T-thanks..for saving me.”</p><p>“No problem,” Jerad shrugged. “Live and learn.”</p><p>“Thanks, also,” Gustav smiled. “I couldn’t have made it in time.”</p><p>“Eh, don’t mention it,” Jerad said. “You guys are my friend’s group, and outside of that, I could have cared less.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” Garret murmured, and sat down.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“Nothing,” Garret shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Hm,” Sitting beside Garret, Amber opened her jacket, and pulled a wrap sealed snack bar.</p><p>“Amber, did I tell you not to bring food on missions?” Garret grimaced.</p><p>“But I’m always hungry,” Amber whined.</p><p>Then Garret groaned, “How much did you bring?”</p><p>“Just these two,” Amber replied.</p><p>“Okay..,” Garret slowly nodded. “Hope you don’t lose the other one.”</p><p>“So, you and the captain have gone long ways, huh?” Gustav asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad drank his water bottle. “Your vice captain, too.”</p><p>“Him and I were battle buddies while we’re still in that prison,” Shin sat beside Jerad. “Besides his sister, we always dove head first into battle.”</p><p>“You guys are pretty brazen..and..,” Selene glanced at Misha who was nearby with Hugo and Trista. “That girl with a variant scythe is your sister? You two don’t look very alike.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Yeah, a lot of people tend to not think so at first, but we are twins.”</p><p>“Wow,” Selene murmured.</p><p>“I still remembered some of our fellow prison guys thought you two were an item,” Shin laughed.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Jerad jabbed him before everyone laughed. “Jeez…”</p><p>“I also wouldn’t have thought you were siblings,” Claire giggled. “If your sister didn’t tell me about you before we met.”</p><p>“Heh, she told you that much, huh?” Jerad leaned back while Selene looked at the two of them, confused.</p><p>“You’re so strong,” Selene said. “How did you do that?</p><p>“Hm, I don’t really know,” Jerad shook his head. “All I did was fight hard, and I guess this is what happens when you stare death in the face everyday while you’re in chains. That damn prison life...”</p><p>“Oh,” Selene frowned as well as Claire.</p><p>“Break time is over, everyone,” Trista shouted out. “Y’all ready to mop the building with Aragami?”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin sat up. “I’m still not done used to my acceleration trigger yet.”</p><p>“Can you still fight, Selene?” Trista asked.</p><p>“Of course, ma’am,” Selene quickly nodded before she stood up, and picked up her long blade.</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Trista smiled. “Stay alive, and don’t try to be a hero. I want you back in one piece no matter what. You hear?”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, ma’am,” Selene nodded again.</p><p>“Alright, grab your gear, and let’s go!” Trista ordered before they ran past the entrance. “I guess this is where we split up. Shin, I’m gonna say this again, but keep everyone with you safe, and I don't want to carry body bags. Ever.”</p><p>“No need to tell me again, captain,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Good luck, and happy hunting,” Trista smiled back before two groups split up.</p><hr/><p>Back in Port Chrysanthemum, Dining District.</p><p>“Heyy, Ricky,” Daris smiled. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Living the dream,” Ricardo replied. “The negotiation worked, and Hilda owns the kids now. By the way, where are they? I wanna give them the good news they’ll never forget.”</p><p>“Haha, I figured,” Daris replied. “Those kids were in high spirits about a few hours ago, and they went on a mission with the Wolf Unit.”</p><p>“Hah, really?” Ricardo smiled. “Paying their debts to our kind owner already, and I’m really glad she decided to keep them.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Daris smiled. “Wanna have a bit of a drink?”</p><p>“Sure,” Ricardo smiled. “A great thing to have after all this.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Daris grinned. “One drink for my buddy here, please.”</p><hr/><p>Back in the Frozen Plant, West Sector.</p><p>“Now let’s see here,” Shin stared at his mini tablet with Keith. “The unexplored area is still several blocks from here. We have to pass several long hallways, even.”</p><p>“Still too far, huh?” Jerad kept lightly stomping a dead Axe Raider’s head under his heel, and the large hallway they were in were littered with bloodied Aragami corpses. </p><p>“Fine with me. Our mission here is to wipe them all out in this building, right?”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “We’re just doing a little side quest here while doing the main one.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Sounds like fun. That means I get to stay here longer, and have more fun.”</p><p>“Jerad,” Claire grimaced. “Having fun fighting is one thing, but please be mindful that there are people with you who are also risking their lives here, and some even have less experience.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t get me wrong,” Jerad smiled. “I know my priorities, and saving others is also part of fighting, which is also fun.”</p><p>“I’m having fun, too, mommy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Phym..,” Claire glared at her. “Fighting is not meant to be fun, and don’t be like your daddy.”</p><p>“Haww,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“I think you should give her a little break,” Jerad suggested while Phym’s smile returned. “At least she’s still careful.”</p><p>“Unlike you..,” Claire rebuked.</p><p>“Heh, he acts like our captain,” Gustav whispered.</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke cautiously whispered back. “But he’s a different kind of monster.”</p><p>“And mommy? Daddy?” Selene raised her eyes. “Is that strange girl their..?”</p><p>Then Zeke and Keith repressed their laugh while Shin lightly chuckled.</p><p>“Long hilarious story short,” Zeke whispered to her. “She isn’t..sadly.”</p><p>“OK..,” Selene plainly murmured. “But she’s quite adorable.”</p><p>Then Shin hid his mini tablet in his pocket, “Alright, let’s get moving. We’ll head further west, and then up north.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke grinned. “I’m still itching for another smashin’.”</p><p>Then they ran further west, and went up a few stairways before they saw several Aragami idling at the end.</p><p>“Small Aragami,” Shin raised his sword in front of him. “Keep running until we reach the end of this hallway!”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Jerad began charging his spear. “Let’s do this,”</p><p>“Huah!” Shin swiftly sliced two Ogretails as he passed through, and Jerad skewered another one in his way.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hyah!”</p><p>Selene sliced two Ogretails while trying to keep up with everyone, and Gustav cleaved one in half with his heavy God Arc.</p><p>“Keep going! We’ll cover you!” Claire and Phym stopped, and mowed the pursuing Aragami together until Selene and Gustav passed them. Then Claire and Phym turned back, and ran.</p><p>“We’re right behind you!” Claire cried. “Keep going!”</p><p>“Got it,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“There’s a large room by the end of this stairway,” Shin said. “We’ll lure them there, and finish them off.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Zeke nodded, and like a juggernaut, he knocked any Aragami that Jerad and Shin missed from the front with his hammer in their left flank while Keith also covered the right. </p><p>While Selene was running, an Ogretail suddenly lunged between her and Claire from their left flank below, and she suddenly turned.</p><p>“HAA!” </p><p>She sliced it off, and it fell back down before she started running again.</p><p>“That’s more like it,” Jerad praised her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Selene replied before Gustav shot a few more Axe Raiders with his shotgun to cover Claire and Phym’s retreat before they finally reached the large room.</p><p>“Let’s go, everyone,” Shin turned around, and shifted his God Arc to sniper.</p><p>“Gun ‘em down!”</p><p>Then in a line formation, the rest shifted to gun mode, and started mowing a small horde of Aragami running into the room from the hallway. Selene shifted her long blade into a ray gun, and swept her laser at the approaching horde, incinerating any that got caught in it while Gustav finished a few that slipped through their line of fire. After a few seconds, all of the pursuing Aragami were wiped out.</p><p>“Whoo,” Zeke slouched down. “That does it.”</p><p>“Like a meat grinder,” Jerad shifted his God Arc back to spear.</p><p>Shin pulled his tablet out, “We're quite close, so after this room, we're heading north.”</p><p>Then he pointed at another hallway, “That way.”</p><p>“Alright, but man, the cold mist is thick there,” Zeke said before he smiled. “But still better than being in the ash.”</p><p>“Let’s just take more precautions as we proceed,” Claire suggested.</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><hr/><p>Earlier.</p><p>“Mia, any Aragami left here?” Trista held her earpiece.</p><p>“Negative, captain,” Mia responded. “But I’m detecting more farther up ahead via resonance radar. Proceed north.”</p><p>“Roger,” Trista nodded. “Request Wolf 2’s status?”</p><p>“They’ve recently been through combat, but no casualties reported,” Mia replied.</p><p>“Looking good, so far,” Trista smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Speaking of resonance radar,” Hugo said. “Who charges it in your Port?”</p><p>"Iris." Trista replied. "Another AGE."</p><p>"Whoa, there's another AGE in your Port?" Misha awedly asked. "And with a high resonance at that?"</p><p>"Yep," Trista nodded. "She doesn't fight, though, and you'll see her around soon enough, if you haven't. She's often in the orphanage taking care of kids."</p><p>"Why, you have a high one, too?"</p><p>“Yeah, she’s the one who operated it in our Ash Crawler,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Wow, are you serious?” Trista raised her eyes. “I never knew that. Don’t tell me your brother has it, too.”</p><p>“He does, buut, he’s not interested in operating it,” Misha giggled.</p><p>“Oh, jeez. Not only you two are pros, but you have that gift, too?” Trista said with astonishment. “Just what bloodline did you two come from?”</p><p>“I was never sure,” Misha shook her head. “Neither of our parents ever told us about it.”</p><p>“Huh,” Trista raised her eyes. “OK, we gotta get going, and we need this job done by the time the sun comes down, or the owner will have our asses.”</p><p>Then Hugo laughed after they started running.</p><p>“Hilda had that same policy with us during our trip,” Hugo said.</p><p>“She’s strict with that,” Trista replied. “Shin and I got home late once, and the owner met up with us in the Port entrance with her arms crossed and a scary face that I don’t want to see again. Damn that Shin. Him and his love for treasure hunting...”</p><p>Then Hugo laughed, “It’s a good thing we never broke that rule.”</p><p>“Oh, you’d do well to obey that 100%,” Trista replied. “The owner’s bad side is something you don’t want to be in.”</p><p>“I bet,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Aragami, up ahead!” Amber cried.</p><p>“Ho ho, party time,” Trista grinned before she dove. “Shaa!”</p><p>In midair, Trista rolled into a forward spin, and sawed an Axe Raider in front of her.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>Hugo sliced an Ogretail with a side swipe, and then turned and sliced another by the throat.</p><p>With acceleration trigger active, Lulu dashed at the three closely grouped Ogretails, and sliced all of them in a flash.</p><p>“Been watching you fight for a while now,” Trista smiled. “You’re just like Shin.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu smiled back. “But he definitely fights completely different from me, too, and I could learn a thing or two from him.”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “I may far outclass him in strength, but he’s no slouch when it comes to being technical, and I had a hard time keeping up with him.”</p><p>Then she sliced an Axe Raider, and an Ogretail, “He also has this way of working around you. You’ll see what I mean, if you spar him.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Lulu replied. “I’ll consider it.”</p><p>“HRRAH!”</p><p>“HA!”</p><p>Garret sliced an Ogretail to the side, and then raised his sword and cleaved another one in two.</p><p>“Hiiiyah!”</p><p>Amber smashed a Blast Spider down, and then raised her eyes as she saw its abdomen started swelling.</p><p>“It’s going to explode! Get away from it!” Garret cried.</p><p>“Whoops!” Amber jumped away before it exploded. “Hee hee, sorry. I forgot.”</p><p>“Oh, lord,” Garret facepalmed.</p><p>“Haa!” Adrian sliced an Ogretail’s face before he pointed his blade at it.</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>He stabbed it multiple times before he finished it with a strong thrust, and then turned to see two Axe Raiders charging behind him and held his blade back pointing at them, but the two were suddenly sliced off by a variant scythe.</p><p>“Got your back, buddy!” Eryk smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, your graciousness,” Adrian smiled back. “My rigorous training with fencing has been paying off. Deadly, beautiful, and graceful.”</p><p>Then he stroked his bangs.</p><p>“OK, stop showing off,” Eryk stared at him plainly, unimpressed. “You’re glittering enough with roses, already.”</p><p>“Ahh, but I can’t help it, friend,” Adrian stroked his bangs again with a grin before Eryk groaned, and then they readied their God Arcs as more Aragami approached them.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hee!”</p><p>“Hiyaah!”</p><p>With ferocity, Misha continuously swung her extended variant scythe around, and sliced every Aragami around her using Slaughter Fang. Nothing ever ran past her aggressive swings as more Aragami only ended up being shredded to death.</p><p>“We’re right here, Misha,” Hugo slew a few more Dreadpikes before Trista leapt in, and sawed an Axe Raider in half. “Watch your swings from now on.”</p><p>“Okay,” Misha nodded before Trista chuckled.</p><p>“I just can’t get enough of this acceleration trigger,” Trista grinned. “I just love the rush I get from it. It’s so exhilarating, and I can’t wait to try this on a stronger Aragami. Ooh, I’m feeling so hot thinking about it.”</p><p>“Just..don’t get too carried away,” Hugo laughed.</p><p>“Haha, fighting is my life,” Trista replied. “No such thing as getting carried away when it comes to fighting.”</p><p>“Jeez..,” Hugo shook his head, smiling.</p><p>“You guys ready for some more fun?” Trista grinned as she shifted her heavy moon to axe form as the many Aragami surrounding them were slowly approaching them.</p><p>“Haa!” Garret sliced an Axe Raider sideways before he raised his sword and activated his acceleration trigger.</p><p>“HRAH!”</p><p>He quickly swung his sword overhead, and cut the Axe Raider easily in half with a slam.</p><p>“Now, that’s a new finisher I’d like to remember.”</p><p>“Graceful finish, Garret,” Adrian stood beside him and Amber before he swung blood off his sword. “I anxiously would want mine.”</p><p>“You’ll definitely love it,” Garret smiled. “Nothing felt like it.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Adrian nodded. “Shall we, Eryk?”</p><p>“You got it,” Eryk nodded back.</p><p>“Fight hard!” Amber cheered.</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the plant.</p><p>“Hm, looks like this unexplored area is just past this door,” Shin glanced at the large sliding door.</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire approached the door, and Claire checked the opening panel.</p><p>“This is frozen, and seems broken beyond repair,” Claire murmured. “I don’t even see any lights in it.”</p><p>“Great,” Jerad walked to the door, and banged his fist on it. “This door is thick, too. Any work around for this?”</p><p>“I..hear something,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Huh? What is it, Phym?” Shin narrowed his eyes with suspicion, sensing that danger might be coming.</p><p>“Over there..,” Phym pointed at the large door. “Where mommy and daddy is.”</p><p>“Confirmed! Medium Aragami detected on the other side of that door,” Mia warned.</p><p>Then Shin’s eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>“JERAD! CLAIRE! STAY BACK!” Shin cried.</p><p>“Huh?” Claire turned to him.</p><p>
  <em> GAJINGGG! </em>
</p><p>“Holy shit!” Jerad cried as him and Claire jumped back after they saw a large, long blade protruding through the door. Then the blade emitted electricity before it glowed a magma color, melting the nearby frost on the door, and it started slowly cutting down, making metallic grinding noises. Once it reached the bottom, the blade suddenly pulled back.</p><p>“What the hell is that thing?!” Zeke asked.</p><p>“It might be..,” Shin murmured. “Chrysanthemum, Wolf 2. You didn’t detect this earlier?!”</p><p>“My apologies sir, but cold thick mists made it more difficult for Aragami detection,” Mia replied.</p><p>Then they saw several molten lines quickly carve the door before it shattered into a loud crash, but due to all the mist from the crash, they could only see a floating dark humanoid silhouette with a weak turbine noise. It had a crescent moon like horn on its head, light emitting from its legs, and a pair of long blue lights on its sides, seemingly having a pair of electric blades. It swung its right blade before it dashed through the mist for Shin.</p><p>“It’s a Havakiri!” Shin cried as he activated his acceleration trigger.</p><p>With a loud clash, Shin narrowly blocked Havakiri’s large arm blade with his own blades in time.</p><p>“Vice Captain!” Both Selene and Gustav cried.</p><p>“Ngh! Shit!” Shin gritted his teeth trying to hold his blades up against it. <em> ‘If it wasn’t for my acceleration trigger, I would have..!’ </em></p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>He parried its blade off, and started clashing swords with Shin swiftly dodging some of its swings before he blocked Havakiri’s blade again.</p><p>“Haaa!” Jerad ran, and charged his spear forward, but Havakiri quickly swept to the side, and tried to slice him down, but he backflipped in time to avoid.</p><p>As Havakiri pursued him, it was suddenly shot on the chest before it swept off the last few rounds.</p><p>“Be careful, Claire!” Jerad warned. “That thing is quick!”</p><p>Claire nodded, and continued firing, but Havakiri shielded itself with its large blade before it swung them off. </p><p>Taking advantage of its distraction, Gustav rushed in.</p><p>“Haa!” Gustav swung his heavy moon a few times, but all of them missed. “Dammit! My God Arc is too slow and heavy to hit.”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Hrah!”</p><p>“We gotta have to make do!” Zeke replied as he also swung his hammer a few times, and then tried to slam Havakiri down, but it bursted to the side, and hit his behind, luckily with the blunt side of its blade.</p><p>“Ouch! Hey, what’s with that spank?” Zeke grimaced. “I’m not some little kid. Damn you!”</p><p>Then it jetted at him, “Shit!”</p><p>“Zeke!” Keith cried, and shielded him from Havakiri’s deadly blade. “It’s your chance. Go get it!.”</p><p>“HAAA!” Zeke rushed in from behind Keith, and powered his hammer. “HAA!”</p><p>He swung down hard at it, but still missed. The impact caused a lot of cracks to form from his hammer.</p><p>“It’s too fast!” Zeke cried.</p><p>Behind it, Selene leapt.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Havakiri also blocked Selene’s long blade before they clashed into a sword fight for a brief moment, and then Shin and Jerad joined in.</p><p>“Hraah!” Jerad aggressively leapt at the swordsman Aragami, holding his spear back ready to skewer it, but Havakiri swatted him off with a swing. Shortly after, Shin and Phym rushed in from both sides.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>The medium Aragami blocked Shin’s blades, and then turned at Phym and blocked her heavy moon before it spun them off, and then Garret and Gustav attacked.</p><p>“Huwah!” Gustav swung his heavy moon down, but Havakiri boosted back, and he kept his pursuit.</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Heyah!”</p><p>“Hwah!”</p><p>Gustav kept swinging his heavy moon, and with fine coordination with its boosters, Havakiri dodged them easily before it swatted him off.</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>He was sent flying, and rolling on the icy floor, but quickly recovered. “Dammit. I just can’t hit it!”</p><p>“Keep trying,” Shin cried. <em> ‘There’s gotta be a way to hit this thing.’ </em></p><p>“Wait, Jerad.”</p><p>“What?” Jerad turned to him right before he was about to leap.</p><p>“I’ll try damaging its legs,” Shin said. “It might slow it down, but keep it distracted before that.”</p><p>Then Jerad paused for a few seconds before he nodded, knowing that Shin might have a good plan.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll keep this bastard busy,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Good, let’s go!” Then they both rushed in.</p><p>“Haa!” Zeke was clashing with Havakiri a few times until Selene swung from its side, and then it swept him off before blocking her.</p><p>“Why can’t I just hit you..?” Selene gritted her teeth, and then Zeke, and Gustav rushed in, trying to make a simultaneous strike, but it swatted her off, and blocked all of their attacks with both blades.</p><p>“Dammit! Even with 2 heavy weapons?!” Gustav grimaced before it swept them away, but all three relentlessly rushed back into another confrontation. After several clashes against three of them, Havakiri parried all of them back with a spin before jumping straight up, and slammed both of its blades down. The impact generated loud thunderbolts striking random places close it, and not expecting this while charging back, Selene gasped.</p><p>“AAAAAGHHH!” Selene was struck by one of its stray thunderbolts, and rolled back.</p><p>“Selene!” Gustav cried.</p><p>“Don’t worry! Phym and I will take care of her!” Claire cried.</p><p>“You bastard!” Zeke rushed in with Keith.</p><p>Zeke powered his hammer, and started swinging at the nimble Aragami, hoping that swinging his hammer faster by boosting it will eventually help him hit it. Though, going only in one direction, he varied the direction of his swings.</p><p>“You stupid sonuva-!” Growing more frustrated, he started swinging his hammer faster until he slammed it down, but still missed it.</p><p>“Oh, hell!”</p><p>Then Havakiri charged, and right before it struck him, Jerad suddenly leapt behind it and the Aragami turned around. It blocked his spear before it swung him off, and Jerad landed back.</p><p>“Tch!” Jerad grimaced.<em> ‘Huh? Where is Shin? He was just with me a few seconds ago.’ </em></p><p>Remembering what Shin told him, Jerad nevertheless rushed back in.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, once Claire was close enough, she shot a few healing bullets at Selene, who was faintly moaning and twitching.</p><p>“Hey, are you OK?” Claire lightly shook her.</p><p>“Nn, yeah,” Selene murmured before she slowly sat up and glanced at her sword. “If only..if only I’m…”</p><p>“No, you have to rest,” Claire stopped her from reaching her sword. </p><p>“But..!” Selene glared at her.</p><p>“Your captain told you to stay alive, did she?” Claire glared back. “You think she’ll be happy if something happens to you?”</p><p>“I..,” Selene frowned. “I became a God Eater so I could protect everyone..and how could I do that if I can’t become stronger..?”</p><p>Then Claire paused for a few seconds before she closed her eyes.</p><p>“Not long ago, I was also new,” Claire murmured. “I was almost killed by an Aragami, but a good friend saved my life, and he’s been teaching me how to become stronger since.”</p><p>Then Selene raised her eyes.</p><p>“I still have a lot to learn, but it takes patience, and determination to be better,” Claire continued. “You also have to rely on others, and grow with them. You already have a family to depend on, and I’m sure they won’t think less of you and would rather see you survive with them.”</p><p>“And mommy and I will protect you,” Phym smiled. “Just like daddy did to protect us.”</p><p>“Oh,” Selene giggled. “Thanks.”</p><hr/><p>“Haaaaa!”</p><p>After a clash, Zeke grinded his hammer with Havakiri’s blade before Gustav rushed in.</p><p>“Ha!</p><p>“Huwah!”</p><p>The sword Aragami broke off from Zeke hold, and dodged Gustav’s swings before it retaliated by swatting him off.</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“Gustav!” Zeke cried.</p><p>Gustav recovered from the hit, still standing. “I’m alright. Just a minor cut.”</p><p>“Rah!”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>Zeke aggressively attacked again, and swung his hammer a few times until it blocked him.</p><p>“Damn you!”</p><p>“Eat this!” Gustav rushed again, and after a few swings, shifted his heavy moon into axe mode before he swung down. However, despite added weight, Havakiri still blocked his swing.</p><p>“What..?” Gustav gasped.</p><p>“Over here, bastard!” Jerad swung his spear at Havakiri, and the two clashed into a fight.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hooh!”</p><p>He kept thrusting at it as the Aragami kept parrying his spear off, and then it started counter attacking. Jerad dodged, and parried some of its attacks before it thrusted its sword arm at him, but he backflipped in time. Then he leapt back, and entered a clashing confrontation again. After a few thrusts and swings, Keith joined in for a short time before it swatted him off, and taking advantage of its distraction to Keith, Jerad rushed back in, and continued his assault, attacking faster while Havakiri still had its guard down.</p><p>“You’re open!” Jerad quickly parried both of its blade arms, and in a split second, readied his spear to thrust. “You’re mine!”</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>With a successful hit, Jerad thrusted his spear against Havakiri’s chest, and sent it whimpering back. “You won’t get away!”</p><p>He used devour, and bit the disoriented Aragami before it recovered. It started wailing to break free from its powerful bite.</p><p><em> ‘This is perfect,’ </em> Shin thought as he uncloaked himself while sitting on a wall behind it, ready to jump towards it, and then he activated his acceleration trigger. He jumped from the wall with blinding speed.</p><p>“HUAH!”</p><p>He slashed both of its rocket legs with a spin between them, tripping the floating Aragami to its fall. </p><p>At the same time, Jerad entered Burst after he released the Aragami from its grip as Shin rolled from the immense momentum of his leap before recovering beside him.</p><p>They watched Havakiri stand up, and with its rocket legs now blipping, started struggling to keep its balance.</p><p>“Heh, this was your plan all along?” Jerad grinned. “Clever.”</p><p>“Sorry to put a lot of work on you before that,” Shin replied.</p><p>“Nah, it was fun while I’m at it,” Jerad chuckled. “And that stab on the chest felt really good.”</p><p>Then they saw Havakiri aggressively swing both of its swords, seemingly swaggering them.</p><p>“Heh, it looks pissed off now,” Jerad readied his spear with a grin.</p><p>“Don’t matter to me,” Shin assumed his fighting stance, and raised his sword in front of him. “It will make it even more satisfying for me to kill it.”</p><p>“Get it, daddy!” Phym yelled from another side of the room before Jerad turned to her.</p><p>“Look after her until this is over, Phym!” Jerad yelled back. “We got this!”</p><p>“U-um,” Selene leaned back, blushing.</p><p>“Ready?” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Anytime, old buddy,” Shin kept his sword forward, keeping his eyes locked on his soon to be prey.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Jerad and Shin rushed in.</p><p>“HAAA!” Gustav ferociously rushed in, and swung his heavy moon down before Havakiri blocked it with a loud clang. Then it quickly swung him off, and without a moment of break, Zeke, and Keith aggressively attacked. After a few clashes with the three, the enraged Aragami aggressively swatted them off one by one before Jerad and Shin jumped in. </p><p>The confrontation intensified as Havakiri confronted two of its most nimble opponents. Jerad and Shin coordinated their attacks well as if they both remembered their teamwork a few years back, and then Shin found an opening after parrying one of its blades, and one of its legs blipped, causing it to fail in recovering fast enough.</p><p>“You left an opening!” Without wasting a second, Shin jumped, and connected a few slices on its chest before he flipped his right sword into reverse hold.</p><p>“HUAH!” He landed a successful slice to its face, and Havakiri recoiled as Shin spun from his strong swing before he landed on the floor.</p><p>“And don’t forget me!” Jerad thrusted with Spear Requiem, and barraged the Aragami with piercing Oracle energy. Desperate to retaliate after being pushed back, Havakiri charged its blade before everyone jumped back, and then after a few seconds, it swung a wide arc, luckily they managed to narrowly stay out of its range from its deadly swing. However, Shin bravely jumped over the swing before he dove towards it.</p><p>“RRAH!” He landed another slice to its chest, and then quickly climbed up behind it and stabbed it in both shoulders, causing it to start flailing. Then after he pulled both blades out, he swung his left arm around its forehead, and pulled its neck open.</p><p>“A simple underhanded move like that won’t get me!”</p><p>Then he quickly slid his other blade along its neck before backflipping off. The Aragami spun with blood gushing out, but still managed to recover.</p><p>“Still alive?” Shin grimaced. “I instantly killed a Nemain with that last time!”</p><p>Then Jerad laughed, “That’s a one persistent bastard, but you definitely did a lot of damage to it.”</p><p>“And if that wasn’t enough, then fine,” Shin hissed. “Because I have more painful ways to kill it.”</p><p>“HRAH!” Gustav swung down, and Havakiri blocked it and pushed him off before Zeke and Keith attacked. After a few clashes, Gustav rushed back in, and it cleverly swatted the three before it confronted the other three.</p><p>“Dammit, does this thing ever get tired?!” Zeke whined.</p><p>“Beats me!” Gustav kept swinging until it swatted him off.</p><p>“HAAH!” Zeke landed a pound on Havakiri’s stomach, and sent it back. “Finally! How’d you like that, huh?!”</p><p>Then he rushed together with Gustav, and it blocked both of their attacks before it spun, and sent both of them back. Seeing Gustav being more vulnerable, it desperately boosted towards him fast, wanting to start thinning out its opponents to try to even the odds.</p><p>“Shit,” Gustav’s eyes widened as the charging Aragami was upon him, raising its arm, and knew he will not recover in time to defend himself, but it suddenly felt something stop its arm.</p><p>“Not so fast!” Shin used devour, and stopped its arm with its gripping bite. “And I have more where that’s coming from!”</p><p>Then he held his left blade back, and an Aragami head also formed from it.</p><p>“What the?” Two devours?!” Zeke cried.</p><p>“He did a special modification for it,” Keith explained.</p><p>“Now way! Now I’m quite jealous,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“Haa!” Shin deployed his other devour, and as Havakiri turned, it was suddenly bitten by another Shin’s God Arc before it was slammed against the wall, creating a crater with it. Then he retracted both back to his twin swords, and entered Burst.</p><p>“Heh, wow,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Now I will finish you off!” Shin assumed his stance before he dashed to a still incapacitated Aragami, but it recovered in time from a rubble, and clashed blades with him several times before it swatted him away, and then Gustav rushed in to help.</p><p>“Hah!” He swung, and Havakiri boosted back before it quickly flew towards him. Learning from this experience, he deployed his shield early, and narrowly stopped its blade.</p><p>“That was close..,” Gustav grunted as he saw a blade stuck between the two parts of his shield, and the electrically cackling blade was only a few inches from his forehead.</p><p>“I got you!” Zeke ran to help him, and boosted his hammer. “Hrrrahh!”</p><p>With a hard slam, Zeke broke its right armblade in two, and the tip spun off before it stuck on the ground.</p><p>“Good job, Zeke!” Shin cried. “Now you only have one blade, you’re dead meat…”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>He dove against the crippled Aragami, and clashed swords. To compensate for its crippled fighting ability, Havakiri started using more of its thunderous energy with its swings, and it eventually tried to strike Shin down, but he dodged in time, and then a series of thunderbolts unexpectedly came, and struck him.</p><p>“Arrgh!” Shin stumbled back a few steps from electric shock before falling to his knees. “Dammit…”</p><p>“Haa!” Jerad attacked Havakiri to keep it busy while Shin tried to recover, and as he struggled to stand up again, he noticed a faint yellow glow enveloping him.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Hryah!”</p><p>Jerad kept clashing with it until it swung its broken sword at him, but able to see that it would not reach him, he slightly leaned back and watched it pass him. Then he grinned.</p><p>“Ha! Forgot that your sword is broken?” Jerad taunted before he charged his spear halfway through its swing. “Then enjoy a nice punishment for this! Haa!”</p><p>He quickly stabbed Havakiri with Spear Requiem again, and after flailing from its Oracle barrage, it was sent flying back, also stunning it. Then Jerad noticed a faint yellow glow around his hand, and glanced at Shin.</p><p>“Shin, time to use Engage!” Jerad cried to him.</p><p>“Huh?!” Shin stared back at his hand.</p><p>“Just...let your mind go, and it will just work,” Jerad tried his best to explain.</p><p>“Alright..,” Shin stood up, and closed his eyes before the whole room shone brightly with a yellow light.</p><p>“Yay, Engage, Engage!” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Wow,” Selene stared in awe. “Is this another thing AGEs can do?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Jerad readied his spear.</p><p>“Got it,” Shin held his swords, ready to strike. “Time to end this!”</p><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>They rushed together, and Havakiri desperately fought its last stand against its two aggressive opponents. Jerad tried to skewer it with Brave Soul, and it dodged his leap, but Shin quickly struck it a few times with Dagger Dance before it retaliated with a left swing, but he ducked. While at it, Jerad aerially leapt forward, and connected his swings with Akashic Breaker to its upper body, and with his last strike, broke the Aragami’s left sword. With Havakiri now lost all means to fight back, Shin somehow felt that Jerad left it to him to finish it off for good, so he activated his acceleration trigger before leaping in for the kill. He slashed it multiple times again with Dagger Dance before sending it up with Seraphim Edge, and then jumping up in the air. After a few strikes, he sent it back down with Dive to Blue, and after landing, he held his swords closely in a cross armed stance.</p><p>“HUAH!</p><p>With a spinning, opening slash, Shin leapt into a blur across the Aragami to its death as he slid and spun on the frozen floor before recovering. The Havakiri stood still for a few seconds before it exploded with lightning, and fell in pieces onto the ground.</p><p>Shin wearily sighed, and stood up as Jerad approached him with a grin.</p><p>“That’s a one badass kill,” Jerad laughed. </p><p>Shin chuckled in response, “Yeah.”</p><p>Then they banged each other with their right armlets.</p><p>“Engage, huh?” Shin murmured. “I felt a rush when we used it. How does that work?”</p><p>“Hmm, from what I understand from Hugo,” Jerad scratched his head. “It’s a Power of Bonds, as he called it. He also said it’s like being a psychic, and it lets us share our traits together.”</p><p>“Oh,” Shin raised his eyes. “Earlier, I suddenly remembered everything about how we used to fight together. It just suddenly clicked in my head.”</p><p>“That..might be it,” Jerad smiled. “Hugo also did say that it involves syncing minds with each other. He’s the best guy to talk more about that.”</p><p>“Heh,” Shin also smiled. </p><p>“Wow,” Gustav finally came. “That was the best move I’ve ever seen from you, sir.”</p><p>Shin laughed, “Thanks, and now I’m feeling embarrassed.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Zeke laughed. “I’ll show you my own badass kill later.”</p><p>“Like sending an Ogretail flying off a building, and falling onto a stick?” Jerad grinned before everyone chuckled.</p><p>“I’ll get a better one later on,” Zeke grinned. “You guys just watch.”</p><p>“You OK, Selene?” Shin turned to her, who was still being held by Claire.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Selene nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Glad you’re still with us,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Selene smiled back.</p><p>“Now, let’s claim our price,” Shin said. “It’s just right through that sliced up door. Can’t wait to see what data discs we’ll find there.”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll find some good movies, too,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“I think I’m OK now, Claire,” Selene murmured before Claire released her. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Just don’t push yourself,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Selene smiled back.</p><hr/><p>Around the same time.</p><p>“I guess fun is over then,” Trista lifted her heavy moon on her shoulder as she glanced at a clutter of dead Aragami around them.</p><p>“Mia, any Aragami left in this sector?”</p><p>“Negative,” Mia replied. “Please proceed to another sector further north.”</p><p>“Roger,” Trista replied. “What’s the status of the Wolf 2’s team?”</p><p>“They are in combat with a medium Aragami in the far west sector right now,” Mia replied. “Wolf 8 is reported as casualty, but is currently rendered medical assistance by Hound 5, and is not in critical condition.”</p><p>“T-that’s Selene,” Eryk raised his eyes. “Will she be OK, ma’am?”</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” Trista nodded. “Plus they have Claire with them, and I heard she’s a hell of a medic.”</p><p>“She is,” Misha added. “No worries. She’s also the one who taught me about the field.”</p><p>“And that Jerad kid is with them, too,” Trista added. “With him and your vice captain alone, she would be in good hands, so I wouldn’t worry at all.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Eryk nodded.</p><p>“Alright, we better get moving,” Trista smiled. “The faster we keep killing Aragami, the more fun I get, AND the sooner this job is done. I also can’t wait to get wasted with our new family members tonight, haha!”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Yeah, let’s knock this out, so we can all come back safe.”</p><p>Then everyone left the room, and after crossing a few rooms.</p><p>“Zygotes, ahead,” Eryk warned.</p><p>“Then it’s party time again,” Trista said before sprinting, and jumping to a flying Aragami and slicing it into two.</p><p>Misha, Hugo, Garret, and Amber shifted to gun modes, and started firing in all directions of the room, blasting swarms of Zygotes approaching them.</p><p>“Haa!” Lulu sliced a Zygote before jumping from one, and slicing another.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Huwah!”</p><p>From the ground, Eryk sliced two Zygotes down with his extended scythe, “Ha, this is what I love about my scythe. It can do just about anything.”</p><p>Then he turned, and sliced another one.</p><p>“Hah, not as graceful as my way of fencing, however,” Adrian sliced a Zygote in midair before jumping and slicing another.</p><p>“Hah, look at yourself, pretty boy,” Eryk rebuked him after he sliced another Zygote. “Because you’re struggling on killing these mid air Aragami with your little stick while I can just easily swipe them with mine.”</p><p>“Out of rounds,” Misha shifted her gun to scythe. “Going out!”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Hugo nodded. “I’ll stick behind, and cover you.”</p><p>Then Misha started slicing Zygotes while running with Hugo behind her still shooting.</p><p>“Hahaa, behold. The grim reaper strikes again,” Adrian admired. “Her swings are as beautiful as the Angel of Death.”</p><p>“Oh? And yet mine isn’t as..’beautiful?’ Eryk narrowed his eyes. “Screw you, then.”</p><p>Then Adrian laughed as they kept fighting.</p><p>“Dammit, out of bullets,” Garret complained. “And my big sword isn’t good at aerial targets.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Amber shifted her assault gun to hammer. “Let’s get ‘em.”</p><p>“You got it,” Garret replied. “Let’s just do what we can.”</p><p>Then Garret dove against a Zygote before bashing it with his shield, and then slicing it down with his large sword.</p><p>“Heave ho!” Taking advantage of a Zygote flying low, Amber swung a wide down arc, and smashed it.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Huryah!”</p><p>Trista sliced every Zygote diving down to her for a bite, and then she dove before bashing one with her shield and cleaved it into two with her axe.</p><p>“Hrryah!” </p><p>Eryk sliced a distant Zygote in two.</p><p>“Last one,” He snickered.</p><p>“All Aragami in the vicinity eliminated,” Mia informed them.</p><p>“Good job, everyone,” Trista said. “But hopefully we fight something more fun after this. I hate swatting flies.”</p><p>“Aragami population in this facility is still at an estimated 30%,” Mia reported. “There’s still room for..fun, ma’am.”</p><p>Then Trista snickered, “Then that’s great. I’m still itching right now, so let’s go!”</p><p>Then they continued further north until they saw a shadow swiftly loom past them.</p><p>“Whoa!” Hugo stopped. “What was that?”</p><p>“Medium Aragami detected!” Mia suddenly reported. “”It’s a Chi-You!”</p><p>“A Chi-You?” Hugo mused before they saw a bird like Aragami diving down to them, and they jumped aside as it swooped past them.</p><p>“It is a Chi-You!” Lulu readied her twin blades. “I fought one before, and these Aragami fight like martial artists.”</p><p>“You’re telling me this one can do kung-fu?” Trista amusingly asked.</p><p>“Something like that,” Lulu kept her eyes fixed on the Aragami as it landed. “Stay cautious. They’re no slouch when it comes to close quarters combat!”</p><p>“Martial arts, eh?” Adrian smirked. “I have martial arts with a sword, too. Let’s see which one of ours is more beautiful.”</p><p><em> ‘Dammit, Adrian,’ </em> Eryk sweatdropped. <em> ‘We haven’t fought this one before, so don’t goof off with a beauty contest.’  </em></p><p>“Then that makes it a bit more interesting,” Trista grinned before Chi-You made a ‘come here’ hand gesture. “Hah! Swaggering us already? Then I’ll accept your challenge.”</p><p>“Shaa!”</p><p>Trista dove in, and clashed with Chi-You in a close quarters combat. After a few swings, it swept a high kick, but she ducked.</p><p>“You missed!” Trista grinned, but before she swung her heavy moon, Chi-You continued its spin, and swung with its other leg.</p><p>“Aughh!” Trista took a hit, and was sent flying across the room.</p><p>“Big sis!” Misha cried.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Trista quickly stood up. “That was a nice hit, but I’m getting more excited, too.”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hu!”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>Lulu clashed her swords against its steel wings until it tried to roundhouse kick her, but she ducked, and quickly swiped its leg off with a reverse low roundhouse kick. Chi-You tripped, and while still laying down, Lulu tried to stab it’s head with her sword, but it quickly rolled away into a jump, and she ended up stabbing the floor instead. And as she looked up, Chi-You quickly formed a ball in the palm of its hand and launched it at her, but Lulu jumped away quick enough.</p><p>“I saw that coming,” Lulu recovered her battle stance. “I’ve fought and killed your kind with my master before.”</p><p>“That Aragami can launch projectiles, too,” Hugo readied his sword.</p><p>Haa!”</p><p>He charged along with Misha, Adrian, and Eryk, and fought it head on. With its wide steel wings, Chi-You easily blocked their attacks one at a time while Hugo and the other three kept evading and blocking its attacks. Then Chi-You eventually caught Eryk off guard after parrying his scythe off, and grabbed his neck before throwing him off.</p><p>“Ugh!” Eryk crashed into a pile of drums.</p><p>“Shit!” Hugo kept clashing against it until it tried to punch him, but he shielded himself in time, pushing him back.</p><p>“Hrahh!”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>Adrian stabbed it with multiple thrusts, but Chi-You deflected them with its wing, and then it shoved Hugo off before it parried Adrian’s short blade off with its arm. It generated Oracle energy from its other palm and hit his chest at point blank.</p><p>“Ahh!” Adrian was sent flying from the hit, and rolled on the floor, and then as Hugo attacked again, it back kicked him and sent him flying against the wall.</p><p>“Hrrrah!” Trista rushed back in with Lulu, Amber, and Garret behind her, and after Misha swung from its side, it blocked her scythe, and taking advantage of its hook, swung her away with its long arm. Trista and Garret swug their heavy God Arcs at it</p><p>“Heave ho!” Amber leapt in, and tried to slam it with her hammer, but Chi-You countered by quickly slamming both palms on the floor, creating a shockwave that pushed all three of them back.</p><p>“Oh, look at all the birdies..,” Amber was tilting while holding her head, stunned from the shockwave.</p><p>“Quit screwing around, Amber!” Garret stood protectively in front of her. “This Aragami poses a significant threat, so stay on your toes! Are you OK?!”</p><p>“Yeah..just a little dizzyyy..,” Then Amber clapped her cheeks and slightly shook her head a bit before picking up her hammer. “But I’m OK, now.”</p><p>“Good,” Garret nodded. “Stick with me.”</p><p>“Haah!” Eryk swung his extended scythe down, but Chi-You jumped back.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!” Helping Eryk, Misha also swung her scythe at it, but the acrobatic Aragami sidestepped, backflipped, and then jumped up before it tried to counterattack her with a dive kick. Misha jumped to the side in time as the Aragami cracked the icy floor with its foot.</p><p>“HUAH!” Lulu jumped in, and sliced her sword across Chi-You’s wing. Then it tried to sweep her off with a long slap, but Lulu jumped a good distance away from it, remembering its wing span, and then charged back. Chi-You tried to fire a few projectiles at her, but she dodged all of them before she leapt in and clashed. After a few swings, Garret and Amber joined in, and together the three fought the steel Aragami.</p><p>“Huah!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Haah!” Garret swung his enormous sword a few times until Chi-You stopped it with its hard wing, and he kept his push.</p><p>“Taake that!” From its side, Amber jumped, and swung her hammer down, but she missed, creating long cracks around her. In turn, Garret rushed in, and swung a wide arc, but the bird Aragami jumped back.</p><p>“Tch!” Garret gripped his sword. “This thing is too fast for my God Arc to hit.”</p><p>“I’ll keep it distracted,” Lulu suddenly stopped beside him. “And once it does, you two strike it hard. Understood?”</p><p>“Alright,” Garret held his sword at the same time Amber readied her’s.</p><p>“Count me in,” Eryk joined. “I’ll keep it busy from a distance.”</p><p>“Right,” Lulu nodded. “Here it comes!”</p><p>Then Chi-You rushed in, and Lulu dodged its axe kick. After its foot hits the floor, Lulu stepped on its leg, and jumped.</p><p>“HA!” Lulu connected on its face with a flying back kick, and Chi-You flinched.</p><p>“HAAH!” Garret rushed at the opportunity, and swung his heavy sword down, but Chi-You narrowly dodged it. “Close…!”</p><p>“Huah!”</p><p>“Ha!</p><p>“Heyah!” Eryk continuously swung his scythe until Hugo also joined in, and Chi-You confronted two God Eaters until it knocked Eryk off with a roundhouse kick. Hugo responded with a leaping downswing, but Chi-You blocked it, and while at it, Misha rushed in and swung at it together with Hugo until it blocked both of their attacks. Then Chi-You jumped a 360 spin and knocked both of them away.</p><p>“Hrrrah!” Trista swung her axe at Chi-You, but missed, and Adrian also jumped in to help and started clashing with the Aragami.</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>Adrian kept thrusting against Chi-You until Trista attacked and swung again, making it jump back.</p><p>“Let’s keep at it, Adrian,” Trista said.</p><p>“Absolutely, ma’am,” Adrian held his sword pointed forward. “I will show this thing how more graceful my art is.”</p><p>“I’m right here,” Lulu landed beside them. “Break its wings. It will prevent it from shielding itself from us.”</p><p>“Alright,” Trista smirked. Let's get ‘im.”</p><hr/><p>In the West Sector.</p><p>“Here we are,” Shin stowed his tablet. “There’s a computer room I’ve been having my eyes on for several months now, and we’ll finally get to see what it has. Let’s get to it.”</p><p>“So, what kind of data do you think we’ll find there?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Likely all sorts,” Shin replied. “More data about this facility, historical records, and sometimes, even movies. This facility used to be one of Fenrir HQ’s before it collapsed in the Calamity.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Keith raised his eyes. “Maybe some data I could learn about lost technology?”</p><p>“It’s a good possibility,” Shin said. “But before we open this door...”</p><p>Then he tapped his earpiece, “Chrysanthemum, Wolf 2. Do you copy?”</p><p>“Read you loud and clear, vice captain,” Mia responded.</p><p>“Any Aragami presence past this door?” Shin asked.</p><p>“That’s an absolute negative,” Mia confidently replied. “Having good reading in the resonance radar in your area.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Status of Wolf 1’s team?” Shin asked again.</p><p>“They are currently in combat with a medium Aragami identified as Chi-You,” Mia replied. “No casualties reported yet.”</p><p>“A Chi-You?” Zeke furrowed his eyes. “What the hell is that?”</p><p>“That’s also a first for them,” Shin replied. “ It’s a bird like Aragami I’ve only seen a picture of it in my own Aragami database, and it’s described as being nimble that excels in close combat, almost like that Havakiri we fought earlier.”</p><p>“Now I’m feeling a little jealous,” Jerad smiled. “They must be having fun right now.”</p><p>“Maybe just our captain,” Shin chuckled. “I swear, that woman is fearless. Nothing would ever scare her.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Except that one time…’ </em>
</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“Just..don’t tell her I said that, OK?” Shin grinned.</p><p>“Daddy, can I be fear-less, too?” Phym jokingly asked.</p><p>“You can be later on..like me,” Jerad pointed at himself with his thumb while grinning.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah..,” Zeke furrowed his eyes. “Bet you almost crapped yourself when that Hava-whatchamacalit stuck its blade through that door.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Jerad retorted while Claire and Selene giggled. “That’s called being surprised.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Zeke countered.</p><p>“Anyway, let’s go ahead, and pry this door open.” Shin said. “Jerad, Gustav, and Zeke, help me out.”</p><p>“Alright,” Zeke squeezed his shoulder, and spun his arm.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad stabbed his spear on the floor, and cracked his fingers.</p><p>Then the four started pulling as the door started slowly sliding, and then they stopped.</p><p>“Whoo,” Shin wiped a sweat. “Ready to try again?”</p><p>“Anytime,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Shin said before they started pulling again, grunting as they could only move a few inches at a time.</p><p>After the door is opened a little over a foot.</p><p>“Here, let me help out,” Phym smiled, and stood in the gap. She suddenly pushed it open, and the door opened so fast that the four young men lost their balance and fell on the floor on each other.</p><p>“Ow,” Shin slowly stood up, holding the back of his head. “Did you just push that door open?”</p><p>“Hee hee,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Oh, damn,” Jerad also sat up. “Forgot to tell you guys, but she has crazy strength.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Shin narrowed his eyes in shock.</p><p>“She can EASILY lift a 1,400 pound dumbbell. Believe it or not,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Are you kidding?!” Shin gasped.</p><p>“1,400 pounds?!” Selene also gasped.</p><p>“And that door is definitely a lot more than 1,400 pounds just to pry open.” Shin turned to her. “What are you, Phym?”</p><p>“I’m..hoo-man,” Phym replied before everyone laughed.</p><p>“It’s ‘hyu-man,’ Phym,” Jerad chuckled. “Remember that, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>Shin chuckled, “If you show Trista that a little girl like you can lift just 1,200, you’ll probably damage her pride forever.”</p><p>Then he laughed.</p><p>“How much can she lift?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“1,000 pounds,” Shin replied. “And that’s her already trying her very best to lift it back up once.”</p><p>“You guys have a gym?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“We do,” Shin nodded. “We exercise, and train there all the time. We even have four sparring arenas, and one multi-stall shooting range.”</p><p>“Sounds like fun,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“I’ll show you guys there, sometime.” Shin nodded. </p><p>Then they entered the room, and to their surprise, the lights automatically turned on.</p><p>“Heh, for such an old facility the lighting still works,” Shin chuckled. “But not the door we just opened.”</p><p>“Whoa, a lot of computers and panels in here,” Keith said. “Just what did they make this plant for?”</p><p>“From what little info I’ve read about this,” Shin explained. “It was used as a conservation of some sort.”</p><p>“I see,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“Daddy, what is this?” Phym pointed at a red button that was still faintly flickering.</p><p>“Phym, don’t touch it,” Jerad warned. “Just..don’t touch anything, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym murmured.</p><p>Then Shin started pulling drawers out in some desks scattered around the large room.</p><p>“Keith, start searching every shelf and storage you see in here,” Shin said. “You might find a disc or two in them.”</p><p>“Got it,” Keith nodded before he also started pulling drawers out from each desk. After a few minutes, a frozen locked door caught Keith’s attention.</p><p>“Hmm,” Keith rubbed his chin. “There’s another room here. I’m gonna go check it out.”</p><p>Then Shin suddenly turned, “Keith, wait!”</p><p>“Huh?” Keith stopped.</p><p>“Be careful with things like that. There might be Aragami lurking in there,” Shin warned.</p><p>Then Selene shivered, “Eeeh, it’s like watching a horror movie.”</p><p>“What? You think there’s a ghost in there?” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“N-not just ghosts, but..,” Selene murmured. “Might be an ugly monster in there.”</p><p>“Like an Aragami?” Jerad raised an eyebrow. “No problem, and I don’t believe in ghosts, either.”</p><p>“Huh?” Selene raised her eyes.</p><p>“Not believing in them until I see one,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“OK, let’s check this room out,” Shin said. “Jerad, could you stand by in case there IS an Aragami in there?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad readied his spear, and had it pointed toward the door, ready to charge and thrust at any time. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>“OK,” Shin turned to the door, and as he turned the door knob, he firmly held his sword with his right hand in case if there is a threat behind it. He suddenly yanked it open as Selene winced, and Jerad twitched his spear as if he was about to strike, but fortunately, there was nothing behind it. They sighed, and glanced at each other.</p><p>“Cool,” Shin smiled. “No need to fight again so far.”</p><p>“Heh, I was kinda hoping there will be one,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Jerad!” Claire glared at him.</p><p>“I was just kidding, jeez..,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p>“Then let’s go ahead, and see what’s in there,” Zeke excitedly said.</p><p>“I’m gonna hang outside for now,” Jerad said. “You can call it as a look out, if you want.”</p><p>“Same here,” Gustav said. “I really can’t stand this cramped room when I’m carrying a huge God Arc here.”</p><p>“Come on, man,” Zeke said. “Don’t you find treasure hunting fun?”</p><p>“I can see the fun in it, but I’m just not interested,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Oh, you’re boring, man.” Zeke whined.</p><p>“And besides, we do need a look out, anyway,” Jerad continued. “If a single Aragami or more comes here attacking us, imagine the trouble we could get ourselves into.”</p><p>“And I can’t swing this moon around at all, either,” Gustav added. “I do agree with him.”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Zeke murmured. “I get your point.”</p><p>“You guys have fun there,” Jerad smiled. “We’ll hang outside for a bit, and we’ll give you guys a holler if trouble comes up. Later.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Gustav walked out of the room.</p><p>“Man, he needs to learn to enjoy himself, sometimes,” Zeke scratched his head.</p><p>“I know,” Claire murmured. “But we can’t force him to enjoy things he won’t like, either.”</p><p>“Heh, some parts of him didn’t change,” Shin said before he smiled at Claire. “But he did change in some..for the better.”</p><p>“Mm,” Claire nodded.</p><p>“Now let’s get into digging,” Zeke said before they entered the room.</p><p>“Whoa, look at that,” Shin smiled while looking around a small room. “It’s an office, and then this shelf.”</p><p>Then he ran to a shelf, and dusted both frost and dust, “Whoa! What do we have here? A stack of discs stored in plastic cases packed neatly together in boxes, and there’s a few of them. Take a look at this, Keith.”</p><p>Then Keith also walked to the shelf, and grabbed another box of discs.</p><p>“Hmm,” Keith dusted off the box as much as possible. “I can see something written on the box, but the text is mostly faded. Though, there is a picture of some guy wearing a wide hat.”</p><p>“Huh, let me see here,” Zeke took the box from Keith. “It says here… Buugaa-something? And it says Season 2 here.”</p><p>“And this box I’m holding right now says ‘Season 1,’” Shin said. “I can’t see the title on mine, but this must be a collection of movies!”</p><p>“And look, guys,” Keith pulled another box collection. “This one is Season 3, and these are Season 4 and 5.”</p><p>“Ho ho, I think we found one hell of a jackpot!” Zeke grinned before he high fived with Shin, and Keith. “But now, how are we going to carry all this?”</p><p>“Yeah, we got a lot more discs and other kinds of movies here too, and it would be a huge waste if we have to leave some here,” Shin said. “Let me see. Oh, there’s a plastic chest there.”</p><p>Then he opened it to check its contents, and found nothing but useless stacks of paperwork. He picked them up, and laid them on the side.</p><p>“We could definitely use this box,” Shin said. “It’s still in good condition, too.”</p><p>“Nice,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“A lot of movies, huh?” Claire smiled. </p><p>“Yeah, whoever used to work here must have been a huge fan of it,” Shin smiled. “Let's pack them up.”</p><p>“What is moo-bees, mommy?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Let’s see,” Claire mused. “It’s something you like watching on TV for entertainment.”</p><p>“A tea-v?” Phym asked. “Sounds like fun.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire smiled. “I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>Selene giggled, “She’s so cute.”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire also giggled. “Irresistibly…”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>“That was one hell of a fight we had back there,” Gustav smiled. “You and the vice captain killed it.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled while leaning back against the wall, “Yeah, but he's the real star of that show, and I gotta give it to him.”</p><p>Then he looked up, “It was just like the old times back then…”</p><p>“Oh yeah. You guys are from Pennywort, right?” Gustav asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm just glad I don't live in that shithole anymore,” Jerad murmured. “But to be honest, I still can't believe I belong in this Port now. I'm just not used to seeing too many nice people around.”</p><p>“Heh, who can blame you?” Gustav frowned. “Everyone just hates your guts no matter what, and yet these same people will make you risk your life and limb so they could live their comfortable lives behind walls from Aragami. Just how messed up is that?”</p><p>Then he snorted, “‘Fight for the future of humanity?’ Such bullshit…”</p><p>Then Jerad turned to him, “It is what it is...This world will stay rotten no matter what happens.”</p><p>“That..may be true, but..,” Gustav murmured. “There’s one thing I can at least tell you, but there are people out there, non-AGEs, who wanted to stick out for you. You guys are not alone.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“I..once tried to save an AGE during a failed mission,” Gustav murmured. “But before that, she was assigned to my old unit, and then was quickly singled out just because she was wearing two armlets. I didn’t care what she is since she was part of this so-called family that we used to like calling ourselves, so I reached out to her. We started getting along from then on, and talked a lot. She even appreciated me sharing my rations with her every time since they won’t give her one, but one time while we were retreating, my unit wanted to leave her for dead after she got injured trying to save my comrades, saying that she is easily replaceable, and despite my captain’s orders, I still stayed behind to save her. Those ungrateful bastards...”</p><p>Then he closed his eyes, “Yet in the end, I couldn’t save her, and she thanked me before she sacrificed herself so I could live, instead. Pathetic, huh?”</p><p>Then Jerad stared at him for a few moments before he shook his head, “I don’t think you are...”</p><p>And Gustav raised his eyes in surprise.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ve lost a lot of friends, too.” Jerad murmured. “I also did my damnedest, but still couldn’t save them.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gustav frowned. “Sorry for moping about this, then. You definitely had it worse...”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jerad shook his head. “I’m pretty sure she was happy that you’re still here, and didn’t regret anything at all.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gustav smiled before he also leaned on the wall. “In the end, we’re all just human beings inside. Regular people, God Eaters, AGEs, we’re all fighting the same monsters. I wish people could see it that way.”</p><p>“Who knows?” Jerad shrugged. “But all I cared about now is protecting my sister, and everyone with us. The world can burn for all I care.”</p><p>Then Gustav laughed, “It was nice talking to you, and thanks again for listening. I felt better, somehow.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Jerad jokingly replied before they both laughed. You’re actually pretty good. At first I thought you didn’t have much experience earlier considering what happened outside.”</p><p>“Heh, I just got totally carried away by the vice captain’s acceleration trigger,” Gustav explained. “It was just a blunder on my part. No excuse, anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, you were good at swinging that heavy moon,” Jerad said. “I think my little girl could learn from you.”</p><p>“You mean that cute little one?” Gustav chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“I think she might be better off with my captain,” Gustav replied. “She’s worlds apart better than me.”</p><p>“I guess,” Jerad plainly replied. “Anyway, what the hell are they taking so long? They having too much fun in there?”</p><p>“I can’t complain about that, sadly,” Gustav replied. “Since my vice captain is the one in charge.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad smiled.</p><hr/><p>Back in the North Sector.</p><p>“Hyah!”</p><p>“Hwah!”</p><p>“Heyah!”</p><p>Eryk swung his scythe at Chi-You, and while it kept evading and parrying it, Trista also swung her sawing axe, but unfortunately, Chi-You also blocked it. Screeching metal noises, and sparks flew between her axe and the Aragami’s wing.</p><p>“Grrr!” Trista gritted her teeth before she slowly started grinning.</p><p>“Hrrah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>She swung and clashed against it a few times before she activated her acceleration trigger, “HURYAH!”</p><p>From that swing, Chi-You’s left wing shattered.</p><p>“Hahaha! Didn’t see through that, did you?” Trista held her axe back. “Cracking your wing by sawing before busting it was all part of the plan.”</p><p>“Hrrah!”</p><p>Trista clashed again with Chi-You before it swiped her with its right arm, but she ducked and swiped to its left before leaping again. As she anticipated, Chi-You raised its left wing.</p><p>“HAAH!”</p><p>Blood splattered as Chi-You stumbled a few steps back, and seeing this, Trista laughed.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Forgot that you lost your wing?” Trista mocked. “Maybe I should try breaking the other one to help you remember.”</p><p>“Huah”</p><p>“Hiryah!”</p><p>Eryk suddenly attacked, and having only one wing to defend itself, it dodged more attacks than blocking.</p><p>“This is not too shabby for dodging, either,” Eryke held his scythe back.</p><p>“Then I’ll see how good this cretin can dodge my thrusts,” Adrian pointed his sword before he leapt in.</p><p>“Huah!” He missed his thrust before he stepped back, and then started thrusting his sword again. Chi-You dodged most of his thrusts before it parried his sword to the side, and kicked him on the chest, sending him flying.</p><p>“Adrian!” Eryk cried. “Damn you!”</p><p>Then he rushed into a confrontation with a fighting Aragami as he relentlessly swung his scythe.</p><p>“I’m right behind you, Eryk!” Trista joined his confrontation against Chi-You, and swung together at it until Lulu also joined. The three tried to overwhelm the bird Aragami until it tried to reverse roundhouse kick Lulu, but she ducked and countered with a medium kick on its abdomen. Chi-You was pushed back before Lulu jumped and switched her swords into Glaive to give it a follow up hit, but it suddenly jumped back, and Lulu grunted after her glaive slammed the floor.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Misha immediately tried to catch it with a vertical fang, but the Aragami persistently sidestepped.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Hugo leapt and swung his long blade from its left side, but despite its broken wing, still managed to block it, albeit its arm still taking damage.</p><p>“You can still defend yourself with that? Dammit!”</p><p>“Then let’s see if it can block this!” Garret rushed with his sword raised. “Haaa!”</p><p>He swung down, and Chi-You dodged before he continued his assault.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Huah!”</p><p>“HAA!” Garret swung down again, but still missed, and being vulnerable, Chi-You closed in and tried to karate chop him.</p><p>“Not so fast!” </p><p>Garret countered with a parrying upper, and connected, pushing Chi-You back.</p><p>“Amber!”</p><p>“Heaaave HO!” Amber slammed her hammer after Chi-You narrowly dodged, but she quickly leapt in with her hammer boost, and activated her acceleration trigger. “Taaake THAT!”</p><p>Despite Chi-You blocking her slam with its right wing, the shockwave stunned it, and stumbled a few steps back before kneeling down.</p><p>“IGNITION!”</p><p>Taking advantage of this, Amber boost charged her hammer before beginning her assault.</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hua!”</p><p>“Fight!”</p><p>“Fight!”</p><p>She continued her boost rush until she jumped into a spin, and raised her hammer.</p><p>“FINAL SMASH!”</p><p>Connecting her boost impact, Amber shattered Chi-You’s last wing, and stunned it again.</p><p>Trista laughed, “Looks like hammer girl got this one.”</p><p>“Ah, such splendid power,” Adrian stroked his bang. “I would like to bathe in its magnificence sometime.”</p><p>“The rest of you guys will get it after this,” Trista grinned. “I’ll pretty much give this trial run a big pass.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it,” Eryk said. “Looks like our unit will take it to a whole new level with this.”</p><p>“Just don’t tell captain Daris once Keith starts putting it on you guys,” Trista said. “Because us first, haha! You guys ready to finish this?”</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Eryk nodded as he readied his scythe.</p><p>“I will finish this cretin with grace, wolf leader,” Adrian pointed his sword in a fencing stance.</p><p>“Then let’s get it, boys,” Trista grinned before they rushed.</p><p>Hugo laughed, “Can’t let Trista beat us hounds for this. Ready up!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “I’ll show big sis how much stronger I’ve become.”</p><p>“I’m coming along with this,” Lulu swung her right sword. “Even despite bringing one down before, this one still gave me a hard time. My pride won’t have it.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “You still did good at it, but anyway…”</p><p>He held his sword back, “Time to end this!”</p><p>Then the three also charged.</p><hr/><p>In the meantime.</p><p>“We’re done here,” Shin and everyone walked out of the room carrying a chest with Zeke.</p><p>“What the?” Jerad suddenly leaned forward from the wall. “You guys are carrying that out of here?”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “Not letting this chance slip.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “So, this mission just turned into a pirate treasure hunting?”</p><p>“Arrr! You salty, matey?” Gustav suddenly said with a change of his voice. “We scallywags mus help our vice cap’n bring home the booty.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“Okay,” Jerad chuckled. “You got me on that one.”</p><p>“Chrysanthemum, Wolf 2. Request status of Wolf 1?” Shin contacted Mia.. “We’re about to move eastward.”</p><p>“Roger, they are still in combat, and no known reported casualties yet,” Mia replied.</p><p>“OK, good,” Shin nodded. “Let’s get out of here, and head east. Let’s wipe the rest out.”</p><p>“Why, shiver me timbers, vice cap’n,” Gustav grinned, and lifted his heavy moon. “Sail ho! Smol Aragami incoming.”</p><p>Ogretails, Axe Raiders, and Zygotes appeared in droves from several entrances of the room.</p><p>“OK, enough pirate talk,” Jerad swung his spear. “Let’s kill them all, and go home.”</p><p>“Aye, time to carve ‘em some gizzards, then.” Gustav chuckled before Shin, and Zeke laid their chest down before the rest readied their God Arcs.</p><p>“Aragami ain’t stealin’ our booty.”</p><p>“Dammit, is it just me or are you acting out of character?” Jerad grimaced. “You have a split personality?”</p><p>“Just having a bit of fun,” Gustav smiled. “I used to watch an old movie series about pirates, so I can’t help it.” </p><p>“Then you’re a damn good actor,” Jerad complimented.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t know?” Shin chuckled. “He mimicked a couple of characters from movies we watched before. It was both scary and hilarious at the same time, and he even got Trista spooked.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gustav grinned before he became serious again. “Besides, these Aragami are just shrimps. Nothing for me to be too serious about, anyway.”</p><p>“Heh, same here,” Jerad grinned back. “Let’s get this party started, then.”</p><hr/><p>Back in Port Chrysanthemum.</p><p>Mia laughed, “Oh, these people…”</p><p>“Is everything alright, Mia?” Hilda suddenly spoke behind her while Amy giggled. “How are they doing?”</p><p>Mia suddenly jumped, “Oh, good afternoon, ma’am. Despite a few minor casualties, everyone is still A-OK, and are more than halfway through exterminating Aragami in the southwest Frozen Plant.”</p><p>“I see,” Hilda smiled. “Good to hear. Keep up the good work, and make sure everyone comes home safe. They’re our new family members now.”</p><p>“Absolutely, ma’am,” Mia nodded before Hilda left.</p><p>“I really like these new people you brought in, Amy,” Mia grinned.</p><p>“Yep,” Amy smiled back. “You’ll love working with them.”</p><hr/><p>In the north sector.</p><p>“Hrah!” In Burst, Trista connected her axe against Chi-You, pushing it back before she grew a saw from her God Arc. “Now you’re dead meat. Haa!”</p><p>However, it countered her with a light kick on her gut before it swiped her off on the face with its other leg, sending her tumbling back a few yards.</p><p>“Trista!” Hugo cried before he rushed in.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Huwah!”</p><p>
  <em> Clash! </em>
</p><p>He grinded his sword against Chi-You’s hands before Misha attacked.</p><p>“Ugh,” Trista slowly got up before she spat blood. “Ooh, that really hurt.”</p><p>“Captain, you OK?” Eryk suddenly stood protectively in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah, just a bad kick in the face,” Trista stood up. “But I ain’t down yet.”</p><p>“Hrah!” Garret swung his heavy sword sideways, but Chi-You jumped, and tried to dive kick.</p><p>
  <em> CLANG! </em>
</p><p>Hugo shielded him, and Garret quickly moved around him, and swung, but Chi-You managed to jump back.</p><p>“You got my hide again,” Garret turned to him. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Hugo readied his sword again. “We’re in this together.”</p><p>“Haaa!” Trista rushed again, and as she kept swinging, Hugo and Garret also joined in. After a few clashes, Adrian appeared behind it.</p><p>“I got you now,” Adrian pointed his sword, and did multiple thrusts at the unwary Aragami’s back. All of his thrusts connected, and Chi-You wearily stumbled forward before Lulu followed with a few slashes on its face, sending it back.</p><p>Desperate, Chi-You generated Oracle energy from both palms, and launched them in quick succession against them, creating a large smoke in the area. However, Trista suddenly leapt through the smoke, and smacked it with her heavy moon, surprisingly it.</p><p>“Grrr! I’ve just had enough playtime with you, Aragami,” She gritted her teeth as she glared at her stunned prey. “Now die!”</p><p>Right before Trista charged, she felt something tingle in her mind. “What..?”</p><p>Then she noticed her right hand glowing.</p><p>“T-that’s Engage!” Hugo cried. “Let’s use it!”</p><p>“What the hell is that?!” Trista cried back before she remembered what Ricardo told her last night. “Wait…”</p><p>“No time to explain,” Then Hugo raised his sword. “Just let your mind flow to me, and it will work!”</p><p>“Alright,” Trista mentally relaxed herself, and then she suddenly flashed with a yellow light. </p><p>“Whoa, what just happened?”</p><p>“I just detected a high resonance response from the radar!” Mia exclaimed. “What happened?”</p><p>“We just activated it!” Hugo replied. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>“Alright,” Trista readied her heavy moon. “Just sit tight, Mia. We’ll finish this!”</p><p>Then they rushed together.</p><p>“Wow, such beautiful light,” Adrian admirably commented. “Such dazzling light.”</p><p>“Amazing,” Eryk commented with awe. “Another AGE thing, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu nodded. “But Engage has happened between an AGE and a regular God Eater before. You guys can also probably do it with your captain and vice captain, too.” </p><p><em> ‘Aww, I didn’t get to Engage with Hugo this time..,’ </em> Misha quietly pouted.</p><p>“Wow, amazing,” Amber stared in awe. “Can we also do that?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Garret smiled. “But AGEs are really something, huh?”</p><p>“Haah!</p><p>“Huwah!”</p><p>“Ha!” </p><p>Hugo and Trista were swinging at the desperate Chi-You as it worked hard to parry their swings. Fatigue eventually overtook it, and Hugo connected a few slices before he kicked weakened bird Aragami back. It retaliated with an Oracle energy ball launch at him, but he dodged.</p><p>“I’m here, too!” Trista landed a heavy hit to it in response, and sent it flying back. Then she connected an axe downswing before she spun a homerun swing, and sent the Aragami flying back.</p><p>“Get up again, and I’ll saw you in half,” Trista growled while panting, growing a saw from her God Arc to get ready to strike another heavy blow again, but the Aragami remained motionless before it started fading into ash.</p><p>“Medium Aragami Chi-You confirmed eliminated,” Mia reported.</p><p>“Hoo,” Trista collapsed to her knees. “Damn thing’s finally dead. Good fight, anyway.”</p><p>“Captain!” Garret ran to her. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Perfectly fine,” Trista stood up, and held her heavy moon over her shoulder. “I’m just a bit tired.”</p><p>“Big sis,” Misha came to her.</p><p>“Heh,” Trista waved. </p><p>“Such an extravagant finish, captain,” Adrian praised.</p><p>“Engage, huh?” Trista murmured. “Such a rush. What is that?”</p><p>“You never Engaged with Shin before?” Hugo surprisingly said.</p><p>“Nope,” Trista shook her head. “But before that, I did have that same yellow glow whenever we fought together, but we never got that figured out.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hugo scratched his head. “But now you know, heh. It's a power that allows us to share abilities with each other. The Power of Bonds. It's an ace up our sleeve.”</p><p>“And only AGEs can use them?” Trista asked.</p><p>“Normally, yeah,” Hugo replied. “But Jerad and Claire used it before.”</p><p>“So, that means us regular God Eaters can use it, too?” Eryk asked.</p><p>“It's a possibility,” Hugo replied. “But as far as we know, only AGEs can initiate it.”</p><p>“That's still remarkable, I have to admit,” Eryk said. </p><p>“We’ll talk more about this later,” Trista said. “Our guys on the other side might need our help.”</p><p>“Wolf 2’s team is in combat right now,” Mia suddenly reported. “They're only fighting small Aragami, but I think they'll be fine. They already reduced Aragami presence in this facility to 10%, and the number is still going down.”</p><p>“Hah, those guys are killing it,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“And with Jerad with them, they'll definitely be fine,” Hugo laughed. “I bet he's having a good time right now.”</p><hr/><p>In the west sector.</p><p>“Hyahh!”</p><p>In Burst, Jerad skewered an Axe Raider through the mouth, and blew it up with Mocking The Gods. The Aragami exploded into small bits.</p><p>“Ooh, that was gruesome,” Gustav chuckled before slicing two Ogretails aside. “Do you always like killing like this?”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Yep.”</p><p>“A quick, straight answer, huh?” Gustav smiled before shifting his heavy moon to shotgun. “Fair enough.”</p><p>Then he shot, and blew two Zygotes.</p><p>“Can't let you guys have all the fun,” Shin smiled after slaying a Dreadpike. “Let's take it up a notch.”</p><p>Then he activated his devour, and crunched another Dreadpike in two before entering burst mode.</p><p>“Hah, you wanna play it that way?” Jerad grinned. “Fine, let's do this.”</p><p>Then he pushed an Ogretail back with a thrust, and crunched it with his God Arc, extending his Burst.</p><p>“It's kill time, Shin,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“You're on,” Shin smiled back.</p><p>“Damn, I'll have to pass this one,” Gustav chuckled. “You AGEs have it good when it comes to Burst.”</p><p>“I think I’m gonna join in,” Zeke readied his hammer after he smashed an Axe Raider. “It’s Zeke time, haha!”</p><p>Then he ran where the rest were fighting.</p><p>Claire sighed, “Are most AGEs like this?”</p><p>“Definitely not me,” Keith chuckled.</p><p>“Fun!” Phym cheered. “Let’s have fun, mommy.”</p><p>“Fighting is not a game, Phym,” Claire facepalmed.</p><hr/><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p>“Hayahh!” Selene ran and sliced an Ogretail before she turned and sliced Axe Raider. And then she parried another Ogretail’s head before she finished it off with a thrust to its chest.</p><p>Then she blocked both Ogretails trying to bite her with her sword.</p><p><em> ‘How do I get out of this?’ </em> Selene gritted her teeth before she slid her sword, and slash the hungry Aragami at the same time, and then quickly side-swiped the other one by the chest. She paused for a bit to catch her breath.</p><p>“Heh, nice parry,” Gustav suddenly spoke behind her.</p><p>“Oh, thanks, Gustav,” Selene smiled. “I..still have much to learn to catch up with you guys.”</p><p>“Just keep it up,” Gustav replied. “Everyone starts somewhere.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Selene nodded before she raised her sword. “They’re coming.”</p><p>“Well, they’re all going to be mince meat around me,” Gustav drew his heavy moon. “Stay close to me, alright?”</p><p>“Okay,” Selene nodded.</p><hr/><p>“Hahaha! I could make kabobs out of you, if my spear was long enough,” Jerad grinned after he skewered an Axe Raider, an Ogretail, and a Dreadpike with Brave Soul.</p><p>“Nice kill there, buddy,” Shin smiled after he slew an Axe Raider. “With that, I guess I’ll make pork cutlets out of this one.”</p><p>“And I make burgers out of them?” Zeke grinned. “Man, you guys are making me feel hungry.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Phym said after she slew an Axe Raider. “Ka-babs, cut-lits, and berg-hers? Do they all taste good, daddy?”</p><p>“They do,” Jerad nodded. “Just ‘definitely’ not with Aragami.”</p><p>Then they turned to see a lone Axe Raider snorting, and pawing the floor.</p><p>“Ooh, last one,” Jerad grinned. “Mine!”</p><p>Then he dashed for it.</p><p>“No, you won’t,” Shin rebuked before he also dashed. “I’m faster than you!”</p><p>“Damn you! Back off!” Jerad also rebuked. “This is my 30th kill to rub on your captain, haha!”</p><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>Jerad and Shin dove together, and right before they struck the beefing Axe Raider, it was suddenly shot to death.</p><p>“Huh?” Shin stopped.</p><p>“What the hell?” Jerad turned to the direction of the fire. “Claire?!”</p><p>“All Aragami in the facility eliminated,” Mia reported, sounding like she was holding a laugh. “Nicely done everyone. Now return to base.”</p><p>Claire smirked, “Sorry to ruin your game, but enough already, you two. You’re acting like kids.”</p><p>“Ugh, what a buzz kill,” Jerad winced. “Dammit…Now I’m stuck at 29th?”</p><p>“Ooh, I knew I should have used acceleration trigger,” Shin whined.</p><p>“That would have been cheating,” Jerad rebuked. “Anyway, let’s get the hell out of here. I’m done, and I wanna go home.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shin nodded. “At least we still have our price.”</p><p>Then both of them picked up the chest, and started walking.</p><p>Zeke held a chuckle, “You got your ‘husband’ really salty, Claire.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Claire grimaced. “I think he needs to act a bit more his age, and more importantly, he was being a bad example to Phym.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Zeke murmured. “You’re right, but I think you need to cut him some slack. A pissed off guy like him gotta have fun, too, and not to mention they haven’t seen each other for a while.”</p><p>“I know that,” Claire hissed. “But NOT around Phym, and there’s time and place for that. I just don’t want her to pick up his bad behaviors.”</p><p>“Oh, jeez. Almost like a helicopter mom..,” Zeke whispered to himself. “But fine, you have a point.”</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later in the plant’s entrance.</p><p>“Hey, good to see you all again. I already missed you guys,” Trista grinned before it faded. “And what the hell is that hunk you're carrying, Shin?!”</p><p>“It's our treasure chest, ma’am,” Shin grinned.</p><p>“Aye, a big booty we bringin’ home, cap’n,” Gustav replied with a gruff voice.</p><p>Trista paused for a few seconds before she laughed with everyone.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you guys better watch out for him,” Trista said. “He has a split personality.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “Quite a good actor, huh?”</p><p>“Gustav, sometimes you look gloomy, and then you become jolly,” Selene narrowed her eyes. “You're quite unpredictable.”</p><p>“It all just depends on my mood. Hehe.” Gustav grinned.</p><p>“So, how many kills did you rack up today?” Trista demandingly asked.</p><p>“Twenty nine,” Jerad confidently grinned.</p><p>“Ugh! I got twenty seven!” Trista grimaced.</p><p>“Looks like I win again, haha!” Jerad sneered. “Undefeated champion.”</p><p>“Grrr! This isn't over yet!” Trista cried. “Next time, I'll pile you up with more dead Aragami.”</p><p>“Do your best,” Jerad smugly snorted.</p><hr/><p>Then once they are outside near their trucks.</p><p>“You still alive, right?” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Of course, I am,” Selene furrowed her brows. “Are you mocking me?”</p><p>“Somewhat,” Then Jerad chuckled with Gustav. “But, I’m serious, too.”</p><p>“D-don’t treat me like a child,” Selene glared. “I’m 15.”</p><p>“Ohh,” Jerad raised his eyes. “Then you're still a kid, haha.”</p><p>“Jerad, please stop this,” Claire grimaced.</p><p>“Relax. I was just playing with her,” Jerad grinned. “Anyway, I’m gonna help out with loading the trucks.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Selene pouted before Jerad turned away to help load their gear into their truck. </p><p>Claire sighed, “Please don’t take him seriously, because I think he just considers you a friend. He’s a good person at heart.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Selene murmured before Claire left, and by chance, she glanced at the spot where she almost died. Then she frowned.</p><p>“Um, Gustav?” Selene murmured.</p><p>“Hm?” Gustav turned. “What is it?”</p><p>“I-I haven't thanked you from earlier, have I?” Selene frowned. “Thanks for saving me.”</p><p>Then Gustav looked away for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, “It's alright. We're teammates, after all.”</p><p>Then he turned back to her, “We're also family, and I would never leave a family member behind.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks again,” Selene smiled. “I’m glad to feel more like part of the group.”</p><p>“Everyone here are good people,” Gustav smiled back. “Don’t ever feel left out.”</p><hr/><p>“Ooh, I need a shower,” Misha twitched her nose after sniffing herself. “I feel icky.”</p><p>“Perfect timing,” Trista replied. “I’m gonna take a shower myself once we get back, and our Port has great shower rooms. Nothing like that damn prison we used to be in.”</p><p>“Uh..u-uh,” Amber raised her eyes, clutching her chest. <em> ‘Oh no..she might…’ </em></p><p>“Are you alright, Amber?” Garret asked after he stowed his God Arc in their truck. “You look like you saw a ghost.”</p><p>“N-no, nothing,” Amber shook her head. “Oh, by the way. My last candy for my last snack here.”</p><p>Then she searched her jacket, and then was pleasantly surprised it was still in it. “Yes! I didn’t drop it!”</p><p>Garret chuckled, “Congratulations.”</p><p>Then she unwrapped it, and broke it into two. “Here, Phym.”</p><p>Amber handed her the other half, “Let’s share.”</p><p>“Ooh, candy?” Phym beamed a smile.</p><p>“Yep, it’s a chocolate bar,” Amber smiled. “It’s pretty sweet.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Phym gently took the chocolate bar, and bit it. “Mmm, good.”</p><p>Jerad, and Garret groaned.</p><p>“A pair of candy girls..,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t disagree with that,” Garret also chuckled.</p><p>“So, guys. Feedback time,” Keith said. “How was acceleration trigger for you guys?”</p><p>“Freakin’ awesome!” Trista replied. “I have no complaints.”</p><p>“I loved it,” Shin replied next. “It even saved my life today, and I loved how it helped me move quicker. It will take some more getting used to, but I have no complaints so far.”</p><p>“What happened to you, Shin?” Trista narrowed her eyes. “For an Aragami to almost kill you, that one must be a tough cookie.”</p><p>“It was a Havakiri,” Shin replied. “Very aggressive and quick.”</p><p>“And we fought a kung-fu Aragami for a change,” Trista said. “I wanna kick the other one’s ass sometime.”</p><p>“Heh, it wasn’t easy,” Shin shrugged. “But whatever floats your boat.”</p><p>“Ahem,” Keith cleared his throat. “So, Amber, and Garret. How are yours?”</p><p>“It was a bit scaary,” Amber murmured. “But I’ll get used to it. That’s all.”</p><p>“It’s an amazing piece,” Garret replied. “It made it a lot easier to wield my big sword, and it will be hard for me to let this go. Thanks again for putting this on me.”</p><p>“Ah, very nice,” Keith nodded. “I guess the trial for you guys is a success.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Trista smiled.</p><p>“Now I can’t wait to have mine,” Eryk said. “After watching them use them so effectively, I want to see what it can do for me.”</p><p>“Same here,” Gustav pitched in. “I could probably swing mine like the captain does.”</p><p>“Why, I’m flattered,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Such a magnificent device,” Adrian said. “I can’t wait to see what graceful moves I could do with it.”</p><p>“I would also like to have mine,” Selene finally spoke. “I’m not the most experienced here, so I think having it could give me more leverage. I already started thinking about how I can make it compliment my style.”</p><p>“Good thinking,” Shin nodded. “I’m sure you’ll find them. There are many possibilities you can do with it, and I’m still trying to find more.”</p><p>“And before you know it, you’ll be cutting Aragami into ribbons,” Jerad grinned. “Just ask Hugo, and my sister here. They know.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re making us look evil,” Hugo whispered.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Hey, it’s true, and I don’t mean to make it sound that way.”</p><p>“Thanks for the encouragement, guys.” Selene smiled. “I could always use more tips.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Hugo smiled. “Just talk to us if you need anything.”</p><p>“And I’ll be more than happy to teach you,” Misha also smiled.</p><p>“Alright, it’s settled, then.” Keith closed his notebook. “Thanks for all the feedback, guys. I still have enough spares for the rest of you, so when do you guys want yours?”</p><p>“I think it should be your call,” Eryk replied. “You’re the one doing the work.”</p><p>“Okay. How about early morning tomorrow?” Keith proposed.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Gustav replied. “I have no problem with that.”</p><p>“I’ll bring some canned coffee, and energy drinks to help us out,” Eryk added. “Anything specific you need?”</p><p>“I greatly appreciate it, but anything will do,” Keith nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Oh wait, Keith,” Trista called him. “I already told these guys, but keep this thing behind doors until the rest of my guys have them, OK? Don’t let anyone outside of us know, especially Daris. We first, hehe.”</p><p>“Ookayy,” Keith chuckled. “I will...By the way, how many God Eaters does Daris have?”</p><p>“About 17 of them, including him and Eugene,” Trista replied.</p><p>“Wow, that’s quite an army,” Keith commented.</p><p>“But we’re stronger than they are despite being smaller,” Trista boasted. “We’re considered Chrysanthemum’s elite by they themselves, and we rack more Aragami kills than all of them combined.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Rightfully so, I guess. Your guys are pretty good.”</p><p>“Ahh, to receive such praise from the leader of the Hounds,” Adrian gave him a courteous bow. “I’m gracefully honored, good sir.”</p><p>Then Hugo only chuckled.</p><p>“So, I guess I have to make a lot more of them,” Keith said. “But no problem. They’re not hard to make.”</p><p>“We’ll help you out, if you need it,” Eryk said. “Just tell us what you need, and we’ll do what we can.”</p><p>“Heh, I love you guys,” Trista grinned. “But yeah, please help him as much as you can.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Gustav nodded.</p><p>“Alright, we’ve rested here long enough now,” Trista said. “Let’s all go home.”</p><p>“You got it,” Hugo nodded. “Zeke, let’s hit the road.”</p><p>“Right by you,” Zeke replied before everyone boarded their trucks, and drove north.</p><hr/><p>In Port Chrysanthemum’s loading dock.</p><p>“Alright, we're finally back,” Hugo disembarked from the truck.</p><p>“Whoo,” Trista also hopped out of her truck. “It was really an awesome run today.”</p><p>“Now I really can't wait to have my shower,” Misha sniffed her collar. “Eww, I really smell bad.”</p><p>“I can't wait to have a nice hot shower myself,” Zeke smiled.</p><p>“Uh, sorry for eavesdropping but..,” A male mechanic suddenly spoke. “You guys are the new ones who traveled with the owner, right?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Uh, sorry but you can't use the shower inside the ash crawler at the moment,” The mechanic said. “We secured it today for maintenance.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Jerad grimaced. <em> ‘Shit!’ </em></p><p>“You guys can freely use the Port’s showers for a change,” The mechanic said. “In my honest opinion, it's much better than inside the vessel. It even has a bath section.”</p><p>“Oh..,” Hugo raised his eyes. “That doesn't sound like a bad trade.”</p><p>“Yep,” The mechanic nodded with a grin. “It's a great place to relax, and I can't wait to bathe there myself after my shift is done. Well, I have to get back to work, or my supervisor will have my behind. Take care of yourselves.”</p><p>“I will,” Hugo smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>Then Jerad also sniffed himself. “Oh, dammit. I have to shower now, too? Because there's no way I'll hang out tonight like this.”</p><p>“What's wrong with showering together?” Shin grinned. “We’re all going to be guys in there, so..wait, don’t tell me you’re…”</p><p>Then he raised his pinky finger.</p><p>Then Hugo, Zeke, Garret, Eryk, Adrian, Gustav, and Keith laughed.</p><p>“Very funny,” Jerad furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe it’s better you ask Zeke that.”</p><p>“What the hell? You bastard!” Zeke glared at him. </p><p>“Hah, you’re the one who sulked off,” Jerad retorted. “Serves you right, huh?”</p><p>Then he turned to the wolf boys, “You guys better watch out for him, or he'll ‘size’ you up, too.”</p><p>“Size you up?” Misha raised her eyes while the two men bickered. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Don't ask,” Jerad refuted. “This is boys only.”</p><p>Remembering what Jerad told her that morning, Claire raised her eyes, “I can’t believe you guys...Ugh!”</p><p>Then she winced with embarrassment.</p><p>“Claire?” Misha murmured.</p><p>“Your brother is right,” Claire also murmured. “Just..don’t ask.”</p><p>Trista laughed, “Oh, Misha…”</p><p>“What is it?” Misha turned to her.</p><p>“Nothing,” Trista shook her head with a grin. “Just..boys being boys.”</p><p>“Yay, I get to shower with everyone,” Phym cheered before Claire giggled.</p><p>“Yep, you're gonna love it there, little girl,” Trista grinned. “We have a bathhouse in it, too.”</p><p>“So, where’s the shower?” Lulu asked.</p><p>“Once you enter the Port square from the loading dock, turn left, and go straight through the hallway until the end. You can’t miss it,” Trista replied. “And the ones for guys are on the right side.”</p><p>Then she turned, “And Shin, I’m leaving you in charge in making sure your boys find the men’s bathhouse, and if a single one of them somehow ends up in ours by ‘mistake…’</p><p>“I’ll have your head.”</p><p>Then Shin grimaced, “Yes..ma’am.”</p><p>“Let’s go, everyone,” Trista boomed. “Let’s all get washed up, and then eat. I also want to get wasted tonight.”</p><p>“OK, guys,” Shin said. “After you get your new set, meet me up in the square.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo nodded.</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later.</p><p>“Here we are,” Shin said. “Pretty spacious, huh?”</p><p>After Jerad looked around, he made a deep sigh, “Private stalls? Good.”</p><p>Then he turned to Zeke, “And you stay away 10 feet from me, AND two stalls away from me. Got it?”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Jeez,” Zeke groaned a while shaking his head.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Claire, Phym, and Misha were using adjacent lockers from each other, and while dressing down, Amber quietly walked to them.</p><p>“U-um, You’re Claire and Misha, right?” Amber murmured.</p><p>“That’s us,” Misha smiled. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Since you’re new here, please be careful with the captain,” Amber whispered before looking around.</p><p>Then Selene also came over, “Yeah, because she likes-.”</p><p>
  <em> Slam! </em>
</p><p>“Haha! Whoo!” Trista yelled from the entrance before walking to the other girls, and threw her new gear into a locker. “Finally gonna have a nice warm shower, and I can’t wait to try this new shampoo I just bought.”</p><p>“Does it smell nice?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Hoo, yeah,” Trista replied before popping the cap up. “Wanna try?”</p><p>“OK,” Misha took the bottle, and sniffed it. “Wow, it really smells nice.”</p><p>“Yep,” Trista grinned. “How about you, Claire?”</p><p>“Sure,” Claire took the bottle, and also sniffed it. “Wow, it does smell amazing. Where did you buy it?”</p><p>“I'll show you tomorrow,” Trista replied.</p><p>“Can I also try it?” Phym beamed up. “Please?”</p><p>“Why not?” Trista handed her the bottle. “Here.”</p><p>“Wow, it smells goood,” Phym said. “Mommy, can we buy one?”</p><p>“We will tomorrow,” Claire smiled. </p><p>“Thank you,” Phym giggled.</p><p>“Hm, maybe I should also consider that tomorrow,” Lulu said. </p><p>“It's great,” Trista replied. “I wanna see how this will soften my hair.”</p><p>Then she closed the cap.</p><p>“Alright, Ima get started,” Trista said before she started dressing down.</p><p>After a few minutes, Misha, Claire, and Phym were already showering when Trista was peering behind a stall. She glanced at Misha, then at Claire, and then at Lulu. Trista grinned at the most interesting prey in the middle, and snickered quietly as she started tip-toeing towards her target...</p><p>“This feels so refreshing, isn't it?” Claire sighed after she finished lathering her hair, and rinsing.</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha replied while still lathering her hair. “It's also time that I…”</p><p>Then she froze.</p><p>“Uh, Misha?” Claire raised her eyes as she saw her standing quietly still, with her hands still up on her head.</p><p>“M-mommy?” Phym stuttered, backing against a ceramic wall.</p><p>But before Claire turned…</p><p>“CHA-CHINGGG!!”</p><p>“Ahh!” Claire gasped as she saw a pair of hands with both armlets grasping her chest from behind.</p><p>“H-HUOOOOOOOOH!” Trista cried behind her. “Such huge melons! Is this an E-cup?! No! These are definitely bigger than Amber’s so this is gotta be F-cup!”</p><p>“C-captain!” Amber glared at her while Selene giggled.</p><p>“Auntie? What is ‘ee-cup,’ and ‘ef-cup?” Phym whispered.</p><p>“Well..,” Misha whispered with a smile. “You’ll..get it once you grow up.”</p><p>“I get ef-cup when I grow up?” Phym innocently smiled.</p><p>Misha quietly giggled, “Maybe…”</p><p>“C-could you let go of me?” Claire stuttered, shivering.</p><p>Then Trista evilly snickered, “Nice juggies, Claire. Your boyfriend Jerad is such a lucky guy, isn't he?”</p><p>Claire gasped, “J-J-Jerad?!”</p><p>She could almost feel like fainting.</p><p><em> ‘J-Jerad?’ </em> Selene raised her eyes. <em> ‘That spear guy..?’ </em></p><p>Then she frowned.</p><p>“Ho ho, you're gonna try hiding it?” Trista sneered. “Obviously, with you and him being Phym’s mommy and daddy. You’ve always hung out with him, and gave me a bad eye every time I joked around with him..like right after that last mission. Hehe.”</p><p>“W-what?” Claire stuttered.</p><p>Trista grinned, “I’ve also noticed he had a soft spot on you, and still remembered how volatile he was back when we’re still together. Ricardo also once told me he changed ever since the owner took him in, so I was left to connect the dots, aand it wasn’t too hard.”</p><p>Then she chuckled, “To think you would tame such a beast, you’re something, Claire. He wouldn’t even look at me the way he does to you back then.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Claire grunted, and started gripping Trista’s arms.</p><p>Then Trista laughed before letting her go, and then Claire turned a glare at her.</p><p>“Hey, relax,” Trista waved her hands. “I ain’t stealing him from you. He’s all yours. Haha!”</p><p>“That’s not very appropriate, you know?” Lulu rested her hand on her waist. “Even though we're all girls here.”</p><p>“Haha, are you just jealous?” Trista grinned.</p><p>“What?!” Lulu glanced at her chest before glaring back at her.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Trista laughed. “But you do have a good figure. I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“D-don’t you judge me!” Lulu snarled.</p><p>Then Trista started curving your fingers, “Do your best, then.”</p><p>“B-big sis, don’t!” Misha warned.</p><p>Amber whimpered while clutching her chest, “I-I really hate it when the captain’s like this…”</p><p>“Me, too,” Selene whispered. “I wanna get out of here…”</p><hr/><p>Around the same time.</p><p>Hugo and everyone were already taking their showers before Zeke turned at the seemingly occupied private stall with a snicker.</p><p>“Zeke..Don’t. Even think about it,” Hugo grimaced. “It won’t end well for you.”</p><p>“Come on. Why not?” Zeke chuckled. “It’s all just fun and games, right?”</p><p>“You even drove Jerad away from you,” Hugo murmured. “Just. Don’t.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t be such a party pooper, man,” Zeke turned, and walked off.</p><p>“Zeke!” Hugo whispered. “Oh, dammit…”</p><p>“Hmph, suit yourself then..,” Jerad continued washing himself, who decided not to use a private stall, anyway.</p><p>Then Zeke snuck to the stall, and paused for a few seconds before he abruptly yanked the curtain to the side.</p><p>“What the?” Zeke gasped as he found nothing but a human-like figure made out of four towels craftly tied together hanging on a shower head.</p><p>Suddenly, a figure swiftly jumped out of a nearby stall, and flicked his towel straight at Zeke.</p><p>
  <em> WHOOPSHH! </em>
</p><p><em> “OWWWWWW!” </em>Zeke suddenly jumped.</p><p>“OOOOOOOH!” Everyone cried with incredulity as Zeke winced while holding his butt, and around the same time, Shin quickly wrapped his towel around his waist and tied it with a smug.</p><p>“Oww, that’s gonna leave a mark,” Hugo started laughing.</p><p>“Serves you right,” Jerad also started laughing.</p><p>Keith also laughed, “Hope you finally learned your lesson, bro.”</p><p>“Oh, man. He got ninja spanked!” Eryk cried before the rest started laughing.</p><p>“You honestly thought I would fall for that, Zeke?” Shin grinned. “Considering what Jerad told us earlier, there’s no way I would let that happen. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>“Ugh, damn you..!” Zeke grunted, still wincing and holding his butt.</p><p>“Aww,” Shin sarcastically cooed. “Try that on me again, and I’m gonna whip your family jewels so hard, you won’t ever have kids.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed again, some to the point that they leaned against the wall.</p><hr/><p>Back in the girl’s shower room.</p><p>“Ouch. That really hurt,” Trista murmured while rubbing her head. “You didn't have to bonk me that hard…”</p><p>Misha laughed, “I told you, big sis. It was so funny watching you two grappling each other, though.”</p><p>“I tried to warn you,” Lulu grinned. “Now you know I can do close quarters combat.”</p><p>“Tch,” Trista winced before Misha laughed again.</p><p>After several minutes, everyone was about to finish dressing up. Claire was about to finish dressing up Phym, and as Misha was tying her hair, she felt another set of hands helping her tie it.</p><p>“I really missed these times,” Trista warmly said as she finished tying her hair. “I can't believe you still kept it.”</p><p>“I loved it,” Misha smiled back. “Thanks.”</p><p>Then all the girls finished dressing up, and packed their dirty clothes in their bags for laundry later.</p><p>They eventually met at the square, and agreed to meet up there again after they stowed their thing away.</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later.</p><p>“So, where does everyone want to eat?” Hugo asked. </p><p>“There’s a lot of us right now,” Trista replied. “So, maybe a buffet? Heh.”</p><p>“Wow, a buff-faye, daddy?” Phym jumped with excitement. “That means I get to eat lots?!”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Yeah, but remember what I said, leave some for others, OK? There are a lot of us, so don’t be selfish.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that works,” Hugo smiled. “Oh, dinner is on me tonight.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Trista narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I wanna make it up to you guys for not having that welcoming party when we just came here. I know it was uneventful, so I figured I should do it like this,” Hugo explained.</p><p>“Heh,” Trista plainly smiled. “We’re not that worried about it, to be honest. It’s enough that all of you guys are with us now.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled. “But please let me do this for you guys..Plus you guys are great people.”</p><p>“If that’s how you want it,” Jerad suddenly spoke. “Count me in, then. I’ll pitch in.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Zeke raised his hand. “ I also helped win this negotiation.”</p><p>“I agree with my brother, and Zeke,” Misha smiled. “I’m probably the least who helped, so let me in this, too. I also want to make it up for that.”</p><p>“That’s BS, sis,” Jerad shook his head. “You and Claire helped Lulu with acceleration trigger info.”</p><p>“There’s that, and..,” Misha turned to Hugo. “I can’t have you go broke over this, so I’m pitching in, and I won’t take no for an answer.”</p><p>“Heh, thanks,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“I’ll go, too.” Lulu said. “Back then, I thought that there was no way I would let this happen to you guys. I know what it’s like to be used up, and I won’t let this happen to myself, and to everyone of you again.”</p><p>“I’ll also contribute,” Claire said. “Because if it wasn’t for you guys, I wouldn’t be where I am now. I would like to help you back.”</p><p>Misha giggled, “I think you’re giving all of us too much credit, Claire.”</p><p>Then she glanced at Jerad, “Except him. He did most of the work for you.”</p><p>Trista laughed while Jerad shyly looked away.</p><p>“It’s good to have people who have your back, huh?” Trista smiled.</p><p>“Heh,” Hugo scratched his head. “I could say the same for you. You even started your own pack.”</p><p>“We also owe a lot for our captain,” Garret smiled.</p><p>“She took us in when we’re a lost cause,” Eryk murmured. “We’ll follow her to the bitter end.”</p><p>“I want to say the same,” Gustav murmured.</p><p>“Oh hush, you guys,” Trista grimaced. “You’re making me blush.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it’s no sugar talk, ma’am,” Gustav said. “We really meant them.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Trista shivered before everyone laughed.</p><p>“Let’s go guys,” Hugo smiled. “Knock yourselves out.”</p><hr/><p>In the Dining District.</p><p>“So, this is the Port’s largest buffet?” Hugo smiled. “It looks nice.”</p><p>“Frankly, it’s the only one we could really go to since there’s so many of us,” Trista chuckled.</p><p>“Good,” Hugo replied. “Let’s all dig in.”</p><p>“I’m so hungry, daddy!” Phym jumped.</p><p>“Whoa, just wait a little longer, OK?” Jerad laughed.</p><p>“Phym, please be patient,” Claire giggled.</p><p>“Tummy hungry,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“I know,” Jerad patted her head. “Just wait a little longer.”</p><p>“Good evening,” A desk person greeted them. “How many people?”</p><p>“Fifteen,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“No problem. We’ll get the tables set up for you in a few minutes,” The desk person replied.</p><p>“Also, seven of us here will pay together,” Hugo added. “Will that be OK?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” The desk person nodded. “Let me divide the total cost for each of you, and then...there.” He smiled.</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo smiled before him and the rest of the Hounds swipe their cards.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” The desk person smiled. “And your table is ready. He’ll lead you there.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo said before a waiter led them to a large table.</p><p>“What will be your drinks?” The waiter asked before everyone gave him their orders. “Will that be it?”</p><p>“Yep,” Trista nodded. “Thank you, and please enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“So, the way buffets work, just grab your plate and utensils, and then get any food you want in those isles. Eat all you can.” Trista smiled.</p><p>“Wow, I’m so excited, daddy!” Phym excitedly jumped. “But what should I eat?”</p><p>“Just whatever,” Jerad replied. “But no sweets until you’re finished, OK? Desserts should always be your last.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before everyone went on to grab their selected meals.</p><p>Sometime later.</p><p>“You gotta be kidding me, Phym.” Jerad raised his eyes. “That’s a mountain full on your plate! Can you eat all of that?!”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Phym confidently smiled. “I wanna get more.”</p><p>“No, just no.” Jerad hesitantly shook his head. “That’s enough on your plate for now, and just get more after you finish that, OK? Remember what I said earlier.”</p><p>“Haww,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“I just said you can get more after what you have now,” Jerad stroked her head. “Just don’t be greedy. Eat one at a time, that’s my point.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded, smiling again.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad smiled. “And you, Claire? You don’t have much.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Claire murmured. “I have to keep watching myself.”</p><p>“I think you’re worrying a bit too much,” Jerad grinned. “Pretty sure you’ll burn all of ‘that’ quick after a mission or two.”</p><p>Then he chuckled.</p><p>“Jerad!” Claire glared at him.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just telling you to enjoy yourself while you’re still here,” Jerad rebuked. “Knock yourself out.”</p><p>“OK, fine. Just for this..,” Claire murmured.</p><hr/><p>“Wow, they got a lot of food here, Hugo,” Misha drooled. “I can’t even tell which one to pick first.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled. “I’m also having a hard time trying to pick them.”</p><p>“I’ll just settle with this for now,” Misha grinned. “I’ll try the rest later.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Hugo chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Several minutes later.</p><p>Everyone came back to the table, and sat down with platefuls on each.</p><p>“Ugh..gah!”</p><p>Being last, Zeke slowly sat down, and grunted.</p><p>“Zeke, are you OK?” Lulu squinted. “You’ve been walking a bit awkwardly while you’re getting your meal.”</p><p>“Nah..I’m fine,” Zeke murmured. “Dammit, this really hurts.”</p><p>Then all the boys held their laughs around the table. Jerad looked down, and covered his mouth while Claire curiously squinted at him. Phym confusedly glanced around after seeing Shin plainly grinning at Zeke.</p><p>“Oh, shut up, all of you,” Zeke grimaced.</p><p>“Uh..what’s up, guys?” Trista smiled. “Did I miss something?”</p><p>Hugo let a bit of a chuckle out, “Nothing too bad. It’s just...a boys’ thing.”</p><p>Then the guys chuckled a bit more.</p><p>“Oh..I see,” Trista chuckled. “I..guess I had my share of that, too.”</p><p>Then she grinned at Claire and Lulu, and the two girls glared at her.</p><p>Phym only giggled.</p><p>“OK, guys. That’s enough.” Hugo smiled. “Let’s all enjoy our dinner so we can enjoy hanging out more tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” All the boys agreed.</p><p>“Wow, Phym,” Selene gasped. “Are you going to eat all of that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded with a smile. “I’m gonna eat more.”</p><p>“You must have a good..digestive system,” Selene giggled.</p><p>“A bottomless pit stomach, if you ask me,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>Then after 30 minutes.</p><p>“Hoo, boy,” Hugo slouched back, rubbing his stomach. “I’ve never eaten this much before.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha sighed. “And I’m feeling kind of sleepy.”</p><p>“Heh, how many platefuls did you eat, Phym?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Four!” Phym quickly answered before everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Wow, four,” Trista raised her eyes. “I can’t even eat more than 3, or I would throw up. How can a kid like you eat that much?”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire shrugged.</p><p>“OK,” Trista nodded. “Well, let’s get out of here, and I still want a bottle tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, boy..,” Shin murmured.</p><hr/><p>Another 30 minutes later in the cafe.</p><p>“Woo, about time,” Trista grinned. “Three bottles for my guys here, please.”</p><p>“Here you go, ma’am,” The waiter slid a bottle across the table to her. “Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“Ooh, can I try that, daddy?” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Eh, sorry, Phym,” Jerad smiled back. “You can’t drink this one yet.”</p><p>“Aw,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t drink much of this, either,” Jerad chuckled. “So, how about I buy us both a fruit drink? You like strawberries, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Then you got it,” Jerad grinned. “Two strawberry juices, please.”</p><p>“You got it, sir,” The waiter replied.</p><p>“Aw, come on, Jerad. You're still not a drinker?” Trista furrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I’m still not,” Jerad plainly replied while Claire giggled. “Just a casual one.”</p><p>“Jeez, you gotta have a bit of fun once in a while,” Trista shrugged. “But whatever, then.”</p><p>“I don’t mind a glass or two later,” Jerad said. “If that makes you feel better.”</p><p>“Deal, then,” Trista replied.</p><p>“Oh, hey. Ain’t the wolf pack finally here together,” Daris grinned. “You got the new guys here, too. How’s the mission?”</p><p>“Hah, a crazy one, Daris,” Trista grinned while stirring her already half drunk glass. “Got a kick ass story to tell you.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Daris nodded. “I got my guys hanging out over there. You guys care to join?”</p><p>“Sure,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Damn Ricky isn’t here yet, but he told me he’ll be here pretty soon,” Daris said.</p><p>“Ricky?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, your guy Ricardo Sforza,” Daris grinned.</p><p>Hugo and everyone laughed. </p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Hey, boys and girls!” Daris boomed. “Our new guys are here. Why don’t you give him a nice welcome?”</p><p>“Ooh,” His unit awed.</p><p>“I saw these dudes in the loading dock earlier,” A guy named Marcus said, whom Hugo remembered seeing him carrying a long blade that morning.</p><p>“Yeah, I already heard rumors that these guys are pretty good,” Jake said. “And a group of AGEs at that. I’ve never seen that before.”</p><p>“Ehh,” Hugo chuckled, scratching his head. “Thanks. We’re still trying to build ourselves up.”</p><p>Daris laughed, “Hey, don’t be shy. They’re all nice people.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“You too, kid,” Daris grinned. “Don’t be a stranger. We’re all family in this Port.”</p><p>“I’ll..try,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>Then everyone sat together on a large roundabout table, and started introducing each other. After they finished, the Hounds were bombarded by curious Fox members with many questions, asking them about what Port they came from, what God Arcs they each wield, and how they fought Aragami. They also shared stories from funny happenings in their previous missions to casual hilarious stories in Chrysanthemum.</p><p>Though frightened at first, Phym gained a lot of attention and adoration from female Fox members, but Jerad and Claire assured her that she would be fine with them, and they did not mean any harm for her before she warmed up. Phym had a myriad of hugs, pinches, headpats, and even some tickles, much to Jerad’s amusement. Though, this was also not without Jerad and Claire’s embarrassment from being the adorable girl’s ‘parents.’</p><p>Already half-drunk, Zeke enjoyed boasting about his hammer skills, but was also challenged by their vice captain, Eugene, who claimed that he can wield his like feather, and crushed countless Aragami with it. He eventually challenges Eugene that once they go on a mission together, they will see which one of them will rack more Aragami kills, and which one of them is more stylish which Eugene gladly accepted, much to the thrill of his own members.</p><p>Once drunk, Trista loudly swaggered everyone into playing poker with her, promising that whoever beats her will get a bottle in her tab, and while seeing Claire looking after Phym, and socializing with Misha, Lulu, and the other female Fox members, Jerad decided to go to the counter, and order himself a drink, keeping Trista’s advice in mind. He stood alone not far away from the cheery group, and watched them as he popped his bottle open. Shortly after, Claire noticed him, and stood up after making sure that Misha and Lulu could look after Phym.</p><p>“Hey, guys!” Ricardo finally arrived in the cafe.</p><p>“Ricky!” Daris called out. “You’re finally here. Come have fun with us!”</p><p>“Alright. In a sec,” Ricardo nodded before he turned to a waiter on a desk. “One bottle for me, please.”</p><p>“Coming your way,” The waiter replied before he laid the bottle on the desk, and Ricardo paid for it.</p><p>Then he walked to the lively group, and after he opened his bottle, him and Daris clinked for a toast.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Claire walked up to him while holding a large glass of lemonade.</p><p>“Oh yeah. I’m perfectly fine,” Jerad replied after taking a few gulps before setting his bottle on a long table behind him. “I know everyone is nice, but it’s just that..I’m not used to talking to a lot of people at the same time, that’s all. It’s pretty draining.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “I see. I kinda feel the same way.”</p><p>“Heh, you too, huh?” Jerad smiled. “You’re also not a drinker?”</p><p>“I don’t drink at all,” Clair replied. “Not very fond of the taste.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably better off, anyway,” Jerad murmured before grabbing his bottle. “These things could mess you up in so many ways. I just drink for social reasons.”</p><p>Then he drank a few gulps.</p><p>“But yeah, I’ll be back soon. I just wanna rest.” Jerad smiled.</p><p>Claire giggled, “OK. Just..don’t overdo it.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Don’t worry, I won’t, and I can’t last long with these things, anyway.”</p><p>Then they waved at each other before Claire came back to the crowd, and a few minutes later while he was trying to finish his drink, Jerad saw a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, and a young boy holding her hand entered the cafe. He noticed that the woman was wearing a God Eater armlet on her right wrist but it was wrapped with yellow stripes before Daris came and greeted her with a kiss, and then carried the boy in his arms. He smiled as he realized that they must be Daris’ family he mentioned earlier, and speaking of family, Jerad suddenly felt his chest grow heavy and frowned as he pondered why. Was it envy? A nostalgia of his late parents? Or perhaps...a longing. He quickly shook these thoughts off, and drank a few more gulps before he emptied it.</p><p>“What’s up, buddy? Still a social drinker, huh?” Shin suddenly spoke, also holding a bottle.</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah,” Jerad stirred his now empty bottle, wishing it had more, at least a bit more...</p><p>“I’m gonna get another one,” Jerad said. “Be right back.”</p><p>“Sure, man,” Shin nodded before waiting for less than a minute before he came back, and then Jerad popped his bottle open.</p><p>“Whoo, a nice cold fresh one,” Jerad chuckled before gulping a few. “This will definitely be my last one.”</p><p>Shin chuckled, “Cheers for us lowly social drinkers, then.”</p><p>Then Jerad laughed as they clinked their bottles, and then Hugo came, also half-drunk, and smiling.</p><p>“Hey, can I hang around with you guys for a bit?” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Uh, sure why not?” Jerad replied before he also did a toast with Hugo.</p><p>“Oh, jeez. Trista’s crazy when she’s wasted,” Hugo laughed. “And a loud one at that.”</p><p>“YES, I WIN!” Trista suddenly boomed, raising her arms. “Now who wants to play against me next? Huh?!”</p><p>Then the three laughed.</p><p>“This is why veryone called her She-Wolf,” Shin laughed.</p><p>Then Jerad and Hugo laughed.</p><p>“That fits her nicely,” Hugo chuckled before he drank his bottle. “Hey, guess what? We are officially part of Chrysanthemum now. Cheers.”</p><p>“Heh, cheers to you, too.” Then Hugo and Jerad clinked their bottles again.</p><p>“Now we can finally feel true freedom, huh?” Hugo murmured. “When was the last time I’ve felt it?”</p><p>“Tch, ever since we were all little brats,” Jerad replied. </p><p>“Yep. Now we can really start working towards our dream,” Hugo grinned</p><p>“Hugo, help mee..,” Misha suddenly leaned on him, and had her arms wrapped around his waist while still holding her medium bottle, also half-drunk. “Big sis asked me how much I’ve grown, and tried to grab my chest. Mmph!”</p><p>Then she pouted while Jerad laughed.</p><p>“Huh? Don’t you dare laugh, brother,” Misha wearily grimaced. “Or I’ll punch you to the moon.”</p><p>“Whoa, relax, OK?” Jerad waved his hands.</p><p>“Misha, please calm down,” Hugo chuckled before he put his free arm around her for support.</p><p>“...Anyway, what dream?” Shin raised his eyes.</p><p>“We’re going to build our own Port, someday,” Hugo replied. “A place where everyone of us, and even more later on, can live and achieve their dreams.”</p><p>“Oh,” Shin froze. “You’re..not that drunk, are you?”</p><p>“He’s not drunk..,” Misha glared at Shin, still keeping her hug with Hugo. “He’s just crazy, hee hee.”</p><p>Hugo laughed, “No, I’m serious. I never talked to you about this, have I? Yeah, I talked to Jerad and everyone about this shortly after we left Pennywort.”</p><p>“Wow,” Shin raised his eyes. “That’s a one tall dream, but I won’t go against it.”</p><p>“So, are you onboard for this?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Well, I’d like to, but..,” Shin frowned. “Trista and I owe so much to Hilda, and we committed ourselves to work for her for the rest of our lives, so I don’t think I can go along with that, but we will definitely help you.”</p><p>“Heh, I see,” Hugo smiled. “I can wholeheartedly understand you two, and thanks for helping out.”</p><p>“No problem,” Shin smiled. “We’re all going to be buddies till’ the end.”</p><p>Then they did an armlet bang.</p><p>“But first, like you, we also have a debt to pay Hilda,” Hugo said. “Ricardo told me that she paid a huge sum of money, including from her own pocket, to buy us off Pennywort. We have to make sure we work hard for her until she’s satisfied, and then we can move forward to our dream.”</p><p>“Then we’ll make that happen,” Jerad smiled before he raised his bottle.</p><p>“Yep, let’s do this guys,” Hugo raised his bottle. “Cheers.”</p><p>Then after they clinked their bottles, the three of them suddenly froze before Misha hid behind Hugo.</p><p>“SHIN!” </p><p>“C’mere!”</p><p>“Augh!”</p><p>Hugo, Misha, and Jerad jumped as Trista abruptly grabbed Shin’s neck in an elbow lock.</p><p>“How much have you drank already, huh?!” </p><p>“Just one drink..,” Shin grunted. “Dammit, let go!”</p><p>“Aww, that’s lame,” Trista murmured. “You gotta have more fun, and I can help you with that. Here, have some of mine!”</p><p>Then Trista started trying to shove her bottle into Shin’s lips.</p><p>“Wait, that would be..!” Shin winced away as Trista struggled. “Shit! Stop!”</p><p>Shin continued to struggle from Trista’s grip while everyone laughed before he eventually slipped away.</p><p>“Aww, he slipped off?” Trista slouched while still holding her bottle. “Dammit…”</p><p>“Ugh, stay away from me,” Shin jumped away from her. “You stink!”</p><p>“Aww, that hurts, but whatever..,” Trista hiccupped before turning to Hugo. “I’ll just take a quick shower before I knock out. ANYWAY, Shin and I will help ya with that.”</p><p>Then she drank a few gulps, “Plus Ricardo told us that Hilda wants us to go with you, and help out once we leave for freakin’ Arrowhead. Ain’t that awesome?”</p><p>“Ooh,” Hugo raised his eyes. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Hah, cheers for us then,” Trista raised her bottle before everyone did.</p><p>“Together again! Cheers!”</p><p>Then everyone clinked together before drinking.</p><p>“And Shin,” Trista turned to him. “Once we’re sober tomorrow, we have a morning unit meeting for Garret and Amber filling in for our leadership, and I hand picked them for the job. Don’t be late, got it?”</p><p>“Yyes..ma’am,” Shin slowly nodded his head, still keeping his distance from her. “And speak for yourself…”</p><p>“Oh, and Hugo,” Trista turned to him next. “Since you’re in this Port now, Ricardo wanted me to let you know that he’ll show you your rooms tomorrow morning, so meet up with him sometime at 9.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Hugo raised his eyes before smiling. “Got it.”</p><p>“Alright! Let’s keep this party going a bit more!” Trista raised her arms. “Today is an awesome day!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Everyone, including the whole Fox unit, raised their bottles and glasses for cheers.</p><p>They enjoyed their company for another hour before they all decided to finally finish for the night, and before heading back to the Ash Crawler, Trista had to be helped back to her room by Shin with Jerad and Hugo escorting them, making sure no trouble happened.</p><p>Afterwards, everyone headed for their quarters to sleep, but Jerad decided to hang around the bridge, and like last time, he was surprised to see Claire suddenly appear from the elevator.</p><p>“Claire? What’s up?” Jerad stood up from the guardrail.</p><p>“You’re not sleeping yet, even though you’re a bit intoxicated?” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the reason why,” Jerad replied. “I won’t sleep well if I’m a bit drunk, so I figured I should hang out a bit until it wears out a bit more.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire murmured before she leaned on the guardrail beside him.</p><p>“Phym asleep?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“She fell asleep quickly,” Claire smiled. “She must be really tired from playing with everyone.”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “I saw that. Everyone in that cafe loved her. She’s like a celebrity.”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “Everyone in this Port is very nice, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded. “Hard to believe I’m part of this now.”</p><p>“I wish other Ports were like this,” Claire murmured.</p><p>Then Jerad closed his eyes, “Me, too…”</p><p>Then they became quiet for a moment before Jerad decided to break the ice,</p><p>“There’s something I gotta ask you.”</p><p>“Huh, what is it?” Claire turned to him.</p><p>“About this morning. What is the 9th Assault Battalion in Gleipnir?” Jerad asked. “My curiosity has been itching me for a while now after seeing your reaction, including Amber’s. She clearly looked uncomfortable about it.”</p><p>“Ah, so you also saw it,” Claire frowned. “The Gleipnir 9th Assault Battalion is a penal unit, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“God Eaters who commit grave crimes in the Gleipnir ranks were sent to that unit as punishment to atone for them,” Claire explained. “Examples would be insubordination, murder, and sometimes deserting. They were treated as expendable, being sent into the most dangerous missions with high casualty rates, and only a few ever survived to complete their sentences.”</p><p>“Really..?” Jerad shockingly replied.</p><p>“But a few things don’t add up,” Claire shook her head. “First of all, I don’t think any of Trista’s subordinates are bad people, and then why would Gleipnir send them here?”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad turned forward. “Back when you guys were digging up your treasures, Gustav talked to me about his past.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“He told me he went against his captain’s orders to retreat in a failed mission to save a girl who is an AGE,” Jerad explained. “But he couldn’t save her, and she threw her life away for him, instead. He didn’t tell me what happened to him, afterwards.”</p><p>“That’s horrible,” Claire gasped. “Why would he be punished for that?”</p><p>“I can’t be sure,” Jerad shook his head. “But going back to what you said, insubordination is likely what got him into that mess. He did also tell me that there are non-AGEs out there who wanted to reach out for us, and that we’re not alone.”</p><p>“Ah,” Claire murmured. “I did hear rumors that there are people in Gleipnir who don’t agree with how AGEs were being treated.”</p><p>“Then I guess he wasn’t lying at all,” Jerad concluded. “Hmph! Gleipnir is even more pathetic than I thought. Eating their own…”</p><p>“Just when everyone is facing the same enemy,” Claire murmured. “Why would people still turn against each other?”</p><p>“I don’t know.., and I don’t care,” Jerad bluntly replied. “This world is rotten to the core, and all I’m interested now is protecting you, my sister, Phym, and everyone in this Port. The rest can burn down for all I care.”</p><p>“Hm,” Claire frowned. “I know you’ve gone through a lot, but I’m sure there’s still hope that people can be better. Please don’t lose faith.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “You know? Ever since we met, I’ve learned to look at others before judging them...even despite knowing how the world hated us.”</p><p>“And you became good friends with a lot of people here because of that,” Claire smiled. “I’m glad you gave everyone a chance.”</p><p>“Hmph, yeah.” Jerad looked away for a few moments before he sighed. “I’m gonna turn in now. We still have another day until we leave for..Arrowhead.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire smiled. “Let’s go to sleep.”</p><p>Then they walked together into the elevator, and went to their quarters.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Wolf Unit</strong> </span>
</p><p>Note: Only Trista and Shin are AGEs, and all have English version voices.</p><p> </p><p>Trista Chrysanthemum (Captain/Wolf 1)</p><p>Age: 20</p><p>Voice: 03</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shin Chrysanthemum (Vice Captain/Wolf 2)</p><p>Age: 18</p><p>Voice: 18 </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Garret Steele (Wolf 3)</p><p>Age: 19</p><p>Voice: 17</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Amber Bradford (Wolf 4)</p><p>Age: 19</p><p>Voice: 08</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gustav Krieger (Wolf 5)</p><p>Age: 18</p><p>Voice: 14</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Eryk Larsen (Wolf 6)</p><p>Age: 18</p><p>Voice: 11</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Adrian Lawrence (Wolf 7)</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>Voice: 13</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Selene Belfiore (Wolf 8)</p><p>Age: 15</p><p>Voice: 17</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Departing for Arrowhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for a big chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you guys are ready?” Keith asked while holding his tool box, and another box with new acceleration trigger devices in the God Arc storage room aboard their docked Ashcrawler.</p><p>“Yep. I even brought us some snacks,” Eryk grinned while setting a pack of them on the table. “It’s all up for grabs.”</p><p>“I also brought us some sodas and energy drinks,” Gustav added while also laying a pack of them on the table. “They’re also up for grabs.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Keith smiled. “But man, this is really generous.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Gustav smiled. “We can always buy new ones, and we get paid here quite well. Plus, we’re also minimal spenders.”</p><p>“Yeah, after doing an inspection in your rooms a few times,” Shin chuckled. “All your rooms were always barren and totally clean, and definitely got good passes that I don’t even want to be bothered checking again.”</p><p>“Thank you, kind sir,” Adrian bowed.</p><p>“And our captain on the other hand..,” Shin peeked out of the room to make sure Trista was not nearby. “Cans. Cans everywhere, every time. I have to painstakingly tell her to clean up every time, and she won’t do it if I don’t tell her that the owner will have her head if she doesn’t.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“And you’re up pretty early, Shin,” Keith smiled. “I mean, you don’t need to be here, but…”</p><p>“I’m an early bird,” Shin smiled back. “And I just wanted to kill time by hanging around here. Is..that bad?”</p><p>“Oh no. Not at all, friend,” Keith chuckled. “The more the merrier, right? Plus, there’s also me who likes staying up late.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gustav murmured.</p><p>“Oh no, please don’t take it the wrong way,” Keith waved his hands. “I enjoy what I do, so this is all worth it.”</p><p>“I see,” Gustav nodded. “We really appreciate you helping us.”</p><p>“No problem at all,” Keith replied. “As long as I’m saving lives with this, I’m golden.”</p><p>“So, who’s up first?”</p><p>“I guess I’ll be up,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“Alright, then,” Keith smiled. “Just set your God Arc here, and we’ll get started.”</p><p>Then an hour passed before Keith installed everyone’s God Arcs, and Garret and Amber also arrived to hang out.</p><p>“There you go. Phew.” Keith sighed before drinking his soda. “I did a base tune in that based on everyone’s experiences, so it should be fine.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Eryk said, staring at his armlet before he smiled at Keith. “If the captain, and everyone else were perfectly fine, then I should be fine, too.”</p><p>“I had no complaints at all with mine,” Garret smiled. “It felt so natural to me. We all trust you, Keith.”</p><p>“Heh, thanks a lot, guys,” Keith shyly scratched his head. “I’m really glad I could be of any help.”</p><p>“Hmhm, I wonder how this will make my fencing skills more glamorous,” Adrian stared at his armlet, grinning. “To the point that I’ll make the finest lady God Eaters swoon.”</p><p>“Definitely not me,” Selene murmured before everyone laughed.</p><p>“You’re going to be piercing big holes even on a large Aragami like a Vajra, I tell you,” Shin chuckled.</p><p>“But I wonder how much it can help us deal with an Ashborn if we encounter one,” Selene stared at her armlet before she clutched her fist. “I’m getting goosebumps just thinking about it.”</p><p>Then Shin raised his eyes, “Hmm...Now you mention that, and since we’re all here except the captain who already knew about it, it would be a perfect time to ask.”</p><p>Then he turned to Keith, “Could you tell us how you guys brought an Ash Aragami down?”</p><p>Then everyone gasped.</p><p>“What?” Selene murmured, aghast by it.</p><p>“Vice captain..?” Garret murmured.</p><p>“Ricardo told us about it the same night they came here,” Shin replied. “Even captain Daris knows about it now, and we decided to keep this low until later, but I figured you guys will learn about it later anyway.”</p><p>Then Keith stared at Shin for a few seconds before he replied, “That’s true.”</p><p>“No way!” Eryk leaned forward from the bulkhead. “How?!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I wasn’t there when they did,” Keith murmured. “I was doing periodical maintenance checks on the two engines while we were stopped, and then an Ashborn appeared while they were clearing a course for us. They almost got wiped out quickly.”</p><p>“Damn..,” Gustav murmured, still shocked by the news. “You guys got really lucky.”</p><p>“We are,” Hugo walked into the storage entrance with Zeke behind him. “We wanted to keep this a secret from you guys for now to avoid causing an uproar, but I guess rumors do spread fast.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hugo,” Shin murmured. “It was me who brought it up, and Ricardo already told us about it, including the Fox Unit captain the night you guys came here. He also told us to keep it low for now, and I intended to do the same for everyone here. You can trust my guys when it comes to keeping secrets.”</p><p>“That I do,” Hugo smiled. “But yeah, we did bag an Ashborn together.”</p><p>“So, how did you defeat such a monster?” Garret eagerly asked.</p><p>“It wasn’t us alone,” Hugo replied. “Phym also saved us when we all cheated death, and then we did the rest.”</p><p>“Phym?” Amber raised her eyes. “That little girl I shared candies with?”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “There’s more than what you can see in her. It wasn’t an easy battle, but her Engaging with everyone of us was what pulled us through.”</p><p>“Engage? You mean the one you and the captain did yesterday?” Eryk commented. “That’s crazy!”</p><p>“I won’t deny that,” Hugo smiled. “But that’s what really happened, and without her, we would have all been goners.”</p><p>“And we smashed that thing 6 feet underground,” Zeke added. “Thinking about it, I honestly still can’t believe we’re still here.”</p><p>“I still find it hard to believe you guys survived fighting such a monster,” Gustav said. “Even Gleipnir couldn’t figure out how to deal with them. I’ve heard stories of their own units getting completely wiped out each time they appeared, and I’m getting shivers thinking about it.”</p><p>“And not to mention even we have our own few encounters with them here,” Shin added. “Though somehow, we’re lucky that we haven’t had one yet, but I did think of escape measures based on Captain Daris’ experiences in case we do run into one ourselves.”</p><p>“Daris?” Hugo raised his eyes. “The other captain we met a few times, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shin nodded. “His unit was the one who seemed to have bad luck in running into them, and after losing a few of his guys, he quickly came up with escape plans, swearing to never lose any of his people again. He even had standing orders to avoid engaging one at all times, and one time his escape plan worked when he and his guys sighted a Balmung just outside one of the frozen plants.”</p><p>“A Balmung..?” Hugo narrowed his eyes with intrigue. “What does that look like?”</p><p>“It’s an Ashborn that looks like a lion. Here,” Shin pulled out his small tablet, and showed him a picture. It was a picture of a white lion Aragami at the entrance of a plant that was seemingly taken from a cliff, and was also staring at the camera viewer when the picture was taken. The image was quite blurry, suggesting that the person could not keep his camera still before it was taken, likely out of fear.</p><p><em> ‘It was seemingly searching for something,’ </em> Hugo mused. <em> ‘Phym was likely shipped here before they left for Arrowhead, even before we ran into them in Pennywort. That thing must be tracking her down.’ </em></p><p>“That’s the only image I had from Daris before it found them, and this just happened last month,” Shin explained. “Him and his vice captain Eugene drew its attention to them so their guys could escape, and somehow, they managed to slip away before they sent a distress signal to Mia to send a rescue team for emergency extraction. We’re the ones who did.”</p><p>“Damn, I still remember that time,” Gustav added. “After we came back with them, his guys were still shaken by it in the hangar bay, and we had to fill their patrol duties for the next few days.”</p><p>“That, we gladly did,” Shin replied. “It was also a good thing that Aragami presence was slow at that time, so none of us complained.”</p><p>“I wholeheartedly agree,” Gustav nodded.</p><p>“And that was no coincidence,” Hugo murmured. “Before we fought one in Baran territory, we also noticed that Aragami presence in that region dwindled. It’s very likely that Ashborn appearances tend to scare the weaker ones away, and Lulu also agreed with that. She observed the same trend while she was still in Baran.”</p><p>“Then that would be useful information that Daris and everyone of us should know,” Shin said. “It really sucks, though. Ashborn information is so lacking, so we can’t come up with a lot of strategies to deal with them.”</p><p>Then he suddenly paused, “Wait a minute. Hugo, don’t you have information on the Ashborn you fought?”</p><p>“That, we do,” Hugo replied. “We recorded everything we learned. Its behavior, abilities, and even where we encountered them. What about it?”</p><p>“We have an Aragami simulator that we use for training,” Shin replied. “Maybe we can implement data about Ashborns, and program an AI based on your info. Then we can use that to train others in dealing with them, and except Ashborns, our sims had every Aragami in it so our God Eaters can stay sharp.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s an interesting idea,” Hugo rubbed his chin. “We’re initially planning to sell information about Ashborns to those who want them. But of course, I won’t charge anyone in this Port for it, either. This is our home, and this idea could save lives here. I think that’s a great idea you made, Shin, and I think it’s definitely going to fly.”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded before he turned to Keith. “Looks like we have a big project going.”</p><p>“Who is the one doing the programming, though?” Keith asked. “Because I’m not the computer engineer type yet.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Shin replied. “We have people in charge of maintaining the sims, and keeping them up to date. We do have Dusty Miller, and even Baran selling us Aragami info. All we have to do is take notes about them, and send it here. The programming guys will take care of the rest.”</p><p>“And just so you guys know, anyone outside this Port who wanted Ashborn information from us will cost them a huge fee,” Hugo grinned. “We’ll risk our necks out there to get all that, so we need something big out of them. Plus, we need to start gathering funds for our Port, hehe.”</p><p>Shin laughed, “You’re quite a businessman, like the owner.”</p><p>“Building your own Port, huh?” Garret smiled. “That’s a huge dream.”</p><p>“Yep, and we’ll make it happen,” Hugo clenched his fist with motivation.</p><p>“I’m getting excited for this project,” Gustav grinned. “I’ve always wanted to learn to carve an Ashborn to shreds someday.”</p><p>“Same here,” Selene added. “I admit that it shakes me whenever I think about them, but anything that will make me stronger.”</p><p>“Oh, and another cool thing,” Hugo grinned. “If this project does reach completion, we can also sell these programs to anyone who wants them. With a bigger price than just Ashborn info..for EACH Ash Aragami.”</p><p>Then Shin laughed again, “Oh, boy. I can see the owner in you now.”</p><p>“Business will be business,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Mind if I see what you have about them?” Shin asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Here, I also have it with me,” Keith pulled a tablet out of his jacket, and set it up to the Ashborn info screen before handing it to Shin.</p><p>Shin took the tablet, and started reading it while his curious members also peered over.</p><p>“Oh, this is definitely Ra as Ricardo described,” Shin murmured as he continued reading.</p><p>Then Amber and Selene shuddered, whimpering.</p><p>“T-they can do Burst, and become stronger like you AGEs?” Amber murmured.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“We fought it like that almost the whole time,” Zeke added. “Until Jerad brutally finished it off with a Burst art.”</p><p>“Jerad, huh?” Garret murmured.</p><p>“Hm,” Selene faintly smiled.</p><p>“I personally find that believable, having fought against that Havakiri with him yesterday,” Gustav replied. “His fighting skill is NOTHING to scoff at, and we had a hard time hitting it until he landed the first hit. He’s like a demon, and he scares me, sometimes.”</p><p>Zeke chuckled, “That’s actually how we’ve been describing him.”</p><p>“We can also say the same about that blue haired scythe girl on our end,” Eryk added.</p><p>“You mean Misha?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eryk nodded. “We watched her hack a lot of Aragami to ribbons with each swing, and for two battles in a row with her, she left dead Aragami around her in her wake. That Grim Reaper definitely put my own skill to shame, and there’s no way I could keep swinging my scythe like that too long..currently.”</p><p>“Ah, that divine Angel of Death,” Adrian said with admiration. “To slay a myriad of vile beasts with a single swing of retribution.”</p><p>“The Grim Reaper, huh?” Zeke chuckled.</p><p>Then him, Hugo, and Keith glanced at each other before they broke into laughter.</p><p>“I know you guys don’t mean it as a bad thing, but please don’t say this out loud in front of her,” Hugo kept laughing. “She doesn’t take kindly to any sort of teasing or even name-calling.”</p><p>“It does fit her nicely, though.” Selene giggled. “I did see her tirelessly slay a lot of Aragami around her incredibly fast.”</p><p>“I know,” Hugo chuckled. “But this is also why her brother likes getting his kicks teasing her, but for now, please keep this between us. Misha has a bad side you don’t want to see, hehe.”</p><p>“I can vouch for that,” Zeke grinned. “She was brave enough to pound the boneheads of this guy, and her brother, HER BROTHER, for being jerks to Claire.”</p><p>“Hey!” Hugo grimaced while Zeke laughed.</p><p>“Claire..?” Selene raised her eyes. “What did she do..?”</p><p>“Oh, it was nothing too bad,” Hugo smiled. “I was just testing her when we met. Though, it was a different story for Jerad, and it’s a long one.”</p><p>“Beauty and the Beast, that’s how you sum it up with a few words,” Zeke laughed.</p><p>“Oh,” Selene murmured. “I see.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Shin, Garret, Amber, and Gustav were reading about Ashborns together, and after Shin scrolled down, he gasped.</p><p>“Whoa! You guys ran into this thing, too?!” Shin cried before showing him the tablet.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“What is that?” Garret curiously asked.</p><p>“It’s an Anubis,” Shin replied. “The strongest Ashborn found so far. To know that you guys even grazed this thing!”</p><p>“Oh, we have a crazy story to tell you about that,” Zeke grinned. “It was the one that blew a huge hole behind our Ashcrawler, that huge hole you probably already saw in the hangar, and why we had to stop here for repairs. We managed to knock that thing off the ship, and man, that mofo was persistent. That thing was charging its laser from its mouth while we hopelessly kept shooting at it until Lulu managed to land a good shot, and blew its face up. That thing still survived, but it gave up and left.”</p><p>“Wow, lady luck sure likes watching you guys a lot,” Garret chuckled.</p><p>“That Ashborn even got on board, and tried to devour Phym,” Hugo added. “But Jerad got bitten trying to protect her, instead, and then was in a coma for three days.”</p><p>“Wow, he survived that?!” Selene gasped.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “Though, if it wasn’t for her healing him…”</p><p>“Now I can see why she’s so attached to him..,” Selene murmured.</p><p>“Yep, by becoming her daddy,” Zeke laughed.</p><p>“Man, seeing how frightening these Ashborns are,” Eryk said. “Now I want this project to fly. I wanna start learning, and training for them.”</p><p>“If you guys wanna start learning more, you can start talking to Jerad himself,” Hugo replied. “He is the one who fought Ra the most after all, and he also jotted most of that info you guys are reading.”</p><p>“Huh, yeah,” Eryk murmured. “I’ve wanted to talk to him a few times, but he doesn’t seem that..approachable.”</p><p>Then Hugo, Zeke, and Gustav laughed.</p><p>“I can see where you’re coming from,” Hugo smiled. “But he is a good guy at heart.”</p><p>“I agree with him,” Gustav added. “I’ve talked to him before, and he’s not that bad. He actually takes the time to listen, and here’s the thing, I’m sure every one of us wolf guys here can share with him one way or the other, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Huh, oh yeah, that makes sense,” Eryk murmured again. “I forgot that he is an AGE, after all...”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” Zeke added. “He was a LOT worse back then, and was even pissed off all the time. Now he’s much easier to get along with, and before that, you have to earn a LOT of his trust before you can even start talking to him.”</p><p>“Really..?” Selene murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke nodded with a smile. “He used to hate everyone who isn’t an AGE, but he’s not like that anymore. You still wouldn’t want to betray his trust even once, though.”</p><p>“I...can see why,” Selene frowned.</p><p>“And with that being said,” Hugo chuckled. “I was watching him make fun of you yesterday after our last mission, and I’m honestly surprised. He used to only do that to his sister. See what that means?”</p><p>“Y-yeah..,” Selene nodded.</p><p>“I’d say, go talk to him whenever you can,” Gustav suggested. “Just don’t look awkward around him.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Eryk nodded.</p><p>“Likewise,” Adrian also nodded. “I would like to know the humble beginnings of this magnificent God Eater.”</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing,” Hugo grinned. “Since you guys just read about Ashborns, don’t talk to him about Anubis, OK?”</p><p>“Why is that, if I can ask..?” Gustav said.</p><p>“I think he has a serious vendetta against that thing,” Hugo laughed.</p><p>“Ohhh yeah,” Zeke grinned. “I saw his face after Claire told us what that Ash Aragami that bit him was. To get put in a coma for 3 days for that? His pride will have none of that. Haha!”</p><p>“To pursue revenge on an Ashborn?!” Selene cried. “That's crazy!”</p><p>Zeke laughed again, “Crazy is how you describe 70% of him.”</p><p>“70% of whom..?” Misha suddenly groaned from the storage vault entrance with Lulu, Claire, and Phym behind her. “Good morning, by the way. I can hear you guys from our room.”</p><p>Then she yawned.</p><p>“Oh, good morning,” Everyone greeted back.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone,” Phym excitedly waved.</p><p>“Good morning, Phym,” Amber and Selene greeted back with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, man. It’s the reaper..,” Eryk slightly gasped.</p><p>“Hey,” Gustav elbow tugged him. “Did you already forget what Hugo told you..? She’ll rip your soul out, and send you to hell, if she hears you.”</p><p>“So, what did I miss?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Keith just finished installing the acceleration trigger on the rest when I came here,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Aaand we’re talking about Ashborns, and then your brother,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Wha-?” Misha gasped along with Claire and Lulu. “Soo...these guys know now, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shin nodded while showing his tablet about Ash Aragami to her. “Sorry, but it was me who brought it up by asking Keith. Ricardo already told us the other night, including captain Daris and Trista.”</p><p>“Wait, so..,” Misha murmured.</p><p>Then Shin chuckled, “Don’t worry. This stays between us so far, and we won’t spread the news fast.”</p><p>“Ah, OK,” Misha sighed with relief. “And then what about my brother?”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Nothing bad. I’m just telling everyone how to be friends with him, and Zeke and I originally came here to look for him, but we decided to stick around here.”</p><p>Misha laughed, “Oh yeah. I think my brother does need more friends.”</p><p>“That, I agree,” Claire giggled.</p><p>“Where’s daddy?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s in the Port somewhere,” Claire whispered back. “We’ll find him, don’t worry.”</p><p>Then Misha turned to the four guys, “Yeah, my brother may be a bit grating at first, but he’s a great guy at heart. Please don’t be intimidated.”</p><p>Gustav chuckled, “That, I know. I did talk to him before, and he wasn’t bad at all.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha smiled. “It takes time for him to warm up to others.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best,” Eryk smiled back. “He’s our comrade for us.”</p><p>“Damn, it’s about time soon,” Shin murmured while glancing at the clock hanging on the bulkhead. “We have a meeting with the captain soon, so we gotta move. We’ll see you guys at breakfast afterwards, and please find Jerad before that.”</p><p>“We’ll find him,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“I’ll stay here, and create more acceleration triggers for the other unit,” Keith said. </p><p>“Really?” Zeke narrowed his eyes. “You gotta take a breather sometimes, bro.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good, thanks. I love doing this.” Keith smiled before turning to the wolf guys. “And thanks again for bringing me a lot of parts for it. I’ll take it from here.”</p><p>“It’s all good, man,” Eryk replied. “Just doing what we can to help. Thanks again for putting these on us.”</p><p>“No problemo,” Keith smiled.</p><p>“Here,” Shin handed his tablet. “Thanks for sharing this with us.”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith took the tablet, and slipped it in his jacket. “Can’t wait to start working on that project.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Shin grinned. “I’m excited.”</p><p>“Yeah, looks like a new market for us,” Hugo also grinned.</p><p>“Project? Market?” Misha raised her eyes. “What are you scheming, Hugo?”</p><p>“We’ll tell you on the way out,” Hugo replied before he turned to Keith. “See you later.”</p><p>“And don’t forget to eat breakfast with us in an hour, Keith.” Zeke firmly advised. “You better be there.”</p><p>“I will, bro,” Keith waved his hand. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Then they exited the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p>“It’s nice to see someone who greatly cared for his brother,” Lulu smiled. “Keith really works hard, and tends to go over the stretch. I would have been like that, if I had a sibling, be it younger or older.”</p><p>“It wasn’t easy..,” Zeke scratched his head.</p><p>“I bet,” Lulu nodded. “But I think you’re doing fine.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Zeke smiled. </p><p>
  <em> ‘But Neal. I wonder how he’s been doing.’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>Also earlier this morning.</p><p>Somehow, Jerad happened to wake up earlier than everyone, and seeing this as an opportunity to have some time alone, decided to tour the rest of the Port. Chrysanthemum is now his new home, after all, but this was something he still struggled to internalize, and perhaps, living in an oppressive life in Pennywort for about 10 years made him feel that normal life is unnatural. He still could not shake the lingering tensions he always had from facing the guards’ daily cruelties whenever he meets other people, including Trista’s friends, but he also knew he has been doing his best not to put a defensive wall around him, even though he knew that most, if not all, people in this Port are good people. He thought that perhaps he would definitely need to tour around alone, both at his own pace, and without anyone to interfere with his self-integration..as selfish as he himself admitted.</p><p>He first visited the shopping district, the place that he is most familiar with, but unfortunately, most stores are still closed for another 15 minutes before they can open so he can start browsing, and visiting the dining district was not any different. He could have bought himself a coffee to wake himself up despite that he woke up early himself, and still felt tired. He knew he would not be able to sleep again, so he did not bother trying to go back to sleep, and he had known himself as a light sleeper.</p><p>He sat on a bench near a coffee shop, and once it opened, he slowly walked inside, and approached a barista, who was cleaning her table.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hm, cold coffee, huh? At least I won’t have to wait until it cools a bit before drinking it.’ </em>
</p><p>“Good morning. Is coffee ready for ordering?” Jerad politely asked.</p><p>“Oh, of course, sir.” The barista smiled. “May I take your order?”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad stared at the overhead menu screen. “I would like to order something sweet.”</p><p>“With that, I would recommend a vanilla latte with whip cream,” The barista smiled again. “Would you like one?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“What size, sir?” The barista asked.</p><p>“Uh, what do you have?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“We have medium, and large,” The barista replied. “Would you like the large one?”</p><p>“Ehh, I think I’ll pick medium,” Jerad awkwardly chuckled. “Just need a bit to wake myself up.”</p><p>“That’s good, sir. Will that be it?” The barista asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad plainly smiled.</p><p>“That will be 100 FCs,” The barista smiled.</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad pulled his card out of his pocket, and swiped it.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” The barista nodded. “You have a wonderful morning.”</p><p>“Thanks. You, too.” Jerad smiled back before he left outside.</p><p>Wanting to taste his cold coffee and wake himself up with it, he sat on the same bench earlier, and slouched back. Then he put his arm on top of the backrest, and sighed in relaxation before he took a few sips with his straw.</p><p><em> ‘Wow, this thing is sweet,’ </em> Jerad smiled while sipping. He sat on the bench for a few minutes, and once his body felt lighter, and his cup already halfway through, he sat up and decided to head back to the shopping district.</p><p>Seeing that most stores are open now, Jerad started strolling the main hall, trying to decide which stores he should wander into first before he stopped in front of a candy shop. It is a different one that Phym has not seen yet, so he decided to walk in there to see if there might be some candy he can buy that she has not tried yet. After glancing at a few bags, he grabbed two of them, and brought them to the cashier.</p><p>“Hey, how’s it going?” The cashier greeted.</p><p>“Good,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“That will be it, right?” The cashier asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“That will be 700 FCs,” The cashier smiled.</p><p>“OK,” Jerad slid his card before the cashier packed the two candy bags into a small bag.</p><p>“Here you go. Have a good day, sir,” The cashier handed the bag to him with a smile.</p><p>“You, too.” Jerad smiled back. “Have a good day.”</p><p>Then Jerad left the candy shop, and strolled back into the main hall. After a few turns, he ended up in a place where he had been yesterday.</p><p><em> ‘So, this place works like a loop, huh?’ </em> He shrugged, and continued until he stopped near a perfume shop again, the same shop they visited yesterday. He stared at it for a few seconds before he decided to check inside, becoming more curious about the appeal of it after remembering Claire and Zeke buying one. He went straight to the cologne section, the same spot where Keith and Zeke were, and grabbed a demo bottle.</p><p><em> ‘I don’t really understand the appeal of these,’ </em> He mused. <em> ‘I mean, cleaning yourself in showers should be good enough. Why would people even bother with them?’ </em></p><p>Then he tried a few bottles by spraying on his palm, and sniffing each time, still trying to see why people would like them. After he tried the last one.</p><p><em> ‘Oh, this one smelled nice,’ </em> Jerad smiled. <em> ‘I still don’t get it, though.’ </em></p><hr/><p>
  <em> “We’re all free now, so you gotta start trying new things from now on, OK? And who knows what might happen to you at this point. Heh, you might even fall for someone in this Port someday, and oh wait, I almost forgot…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You might even start dating Claire here. Haha!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Anyway, if that does happen to both of you, you’re going to wish you had one.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Remembering Zeke’s advice that he scoffed at yesterday, somehow, made him feel compelled to have this now.</p><p><em> ‘Damn you, Zeke,’ </em> Jerad grimaced, but nevertheless took the product version, and headed for the cashier.</p><p>“Good morning. I would like to buy this one,” Jerad murmured before readily pulling his card out of his pocket to pay.</p><p>“Sure,” The male cashier took it, and smiled after he glanced at it. “You’re dating, right?”</p><p>“Huh..?” Jerad leaned back, flustered, and he was starting to feel that maybe he should not have bought it. “T-this is my first time buying one of these, and just wanted to try them out.”</p><p>“Ooh, this one is pretty popular for guys who are getting into dating, just so you know,” The cashier smiled. “Plus, I saw you with that looker while you were here yesterday. You have good taste on both sides, my friend.”</p><p>“W-well..she’s..,” Jerad paused, and awkwardly closed his eyes. He was also starting to feel hot all over. “Whatever. Please..get this over with…”</p><p>He further said this while trying his best not to sound rude, knowing that this person did not mean anything bad for him at all.</p><p>“Right away sir,” The cashier scanned the item. “That will be 1000 FCs.”</p><p>Though a bit pricey, it is nothing compared to how much Hilda has been paying them for their service versus how much he saved, and with this, he would not mind expending this much money at all..for now.</p><p>The cashier placed the item inside the bag with a receipt, and handed it to him, “Here you go, sir. Have a great day, and I wish you the best of luck. You can do it.”</p><p>Seeing his genuine smile, Jerad could only helplessly smile back, “Thanks.”</p><p>Though without showing it, Jerad eagerly left the store, and took a deep sigh after making sure the cashier cannot see him. It was definitely an awkward and draining experience for him, and being done exploring this district, he decided to head for the square to rest. He has always known that place to look beautiful that it felt relaxing, and considering how much time already passed, it was only a matter of time until his friends wake up and look for him, missing so early in the morning. He walked into the exit of the district, and as the door opened, he was surprised to see a few kids running around and playing in the square with a few with their parents in tow.</p><p><em> ‘It’s still morning,’ </em> Jerad thought. <em> ‘Aren’t these kids supposed to be in school?’ </em></p><p>Then he remembered that it is Sunday, <em> ‘Oh, that makes sense.’ </em></p><p>While watching the kids play, Jerad sat on one of the benches of the outer section of the square, and set his shopping bags beside him. His coffee cup is still a little less than halfway finished, so he might as well as drink the rest of it while relaxing, and as he sipped, he continued watching them. He felt a bit of nostalgia, vaguely remembering how Misha, and him used to play in a satellite base with their parents that he has forgotten the name of. A faint memory that he regrettably had. How could he have forgotten these times when they used to have a good normal life together? He groaned as he continued sipping the rest of his cold coffee, watching the kids play. The liveliness of this Port has been helping him ease his mind, and even at times, made him forget the cruelties of this rotten world.</p><p>“U-um, excuse me?” A voice of a timid young woman suddenly spoke beside him. </p><p>“Hm?” Jerad turned to her, and noticed that this young woman who seemed to be around his age had long, silky straight white hair hanging down just below her shoulders, and wearing a somewhat casual, but elegant brown dress with a white cardigan on top and a skirt that reaches below her ankles with a pair of boots. She is also wearing a pair of glasses.</p><p>However, his eyes widened when he saw her two red armlets.</p><p><em> ‘What the? She’s an AGE,’ </em> Jerad swallowed, narrowly missing it before he choked on his drink. “May I help you..?” </p><p>“You’re one of the new people who came from Pennywort, right?” The AGE lady smiled.</p><p>“Yeah..?” Jerad slowly nodded before setting his drink beside him.</p><p>“I’m Iris.” She softly grinned before reaching her hand out to him. “It’s nice to meet you. I run an orphanage here.”</p><p>“Oh..I’m Jerad..Pennywort,” He hesitantly shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, too.”</p><p>Then Iris sat beside him.</p><p>“I’m so glad Sister Hilda decided to visit your Port before an Ash Storm came,” Iris said. “I suggested that she visit there to rescue any AGEs who might have gotten stranded by the storm.”</p><p>“Sister Hilda?” Jerad raised his eyes. <em> ‘So, that’s how she was there by chance.’ </em></p><p>“You're the owner's sister?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Iris giggled. “Sister Hilda, and I are not related by blood, but she's like an older sister to me since she's been taking care of me when I was a little girl.”</p><p>Then he smiled, “Ah, I see. I greatly appreciate the help. Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s OK,” Iris slowly shook her head. “I’m just glad you’re all still here. Where are your friends, if I may ask? I would like to see them, and I already met the kids who came from your Port.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, those three,” Jerad scratched his head. “Anyway, they might be still asleep. I just happened to wake up really early this time, and decided to take a stroll.”</p><p>Then Iris smiled, “That’s OK. I look forward to seeing them.”</p><p>“Iris,” Lil suddenly called. “Can you play with us? Wha-?”</p><p>“Oh hey, it’s Jerad,” Marr smiled.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up guys?” Jerad smiled back. “How you’ve been doing?”</p><p>“We’re doing great,” Marr nodded with a grin. “Iris has been taking care of us.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jerad chuckled before turning to Iris. “Thanks for looking after those three.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Iris smiled. “I enjoy looking after kids.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Same, too, I guess. People always tell me that I have a good knack for them.”</p><p>“There you are,” Hugo suddenly spoke behind them. “We’re about to start looking for you, and then…”</p><p>He suddenly paused after seeing a woman glance at him with a smile, “Whoa, she’s an AGE? I don’t think we’ve met yet.”</p><p>Then Iris giggled, “You must be Jerad’s friends, right?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Hugo replied before he reached his hand out. “I’m Hugo Pennywort.”</p><p>“I see,” Iris smiled. “My name is Iris, and I run the orphanage here.”</p><p>“Iris..?” Misha murmured. “Ohh, Big Sis, I mean, Trista told us about you yesterday.”</p><p>“Big Sis..? Are you-?” Iris murmured.</p><p>“Oh no, I just call her that since she was like an older sister to me,” Misha giggled. “So, you run this Port’s resonance radar?”</p><p>“That I do,” Iris nodded. “I was born with a high resonance.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha grinned. “Oh, my name is Misha, Jerad’s sister. Nice meeting you.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Iris smiled. “To be also blessed with a gift, and you two are actually siblings?”</p><p>“We are,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Aand he also has high resonance like you two,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“You do, too?” Iris smiled.</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “I’ll just say, he’s the type to lay low about his qualities.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad glanced at him before Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“I’m Zeke Pennywort,” Zeke grinned. “Pleased to meet ya. I have a younger brother named Keith, but he’s working inside the Ashcrawler right now, and I’ll introduce him to you sometime.”</p><p>“I’m Claire Victorious,” Claire smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine,” Iris smiled back.</p><p>“I’m Lulu Baran,” Lulu introduced herself. “A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Iris replied.</p><p>“Phym, please introduce yourself,” Claire whispered while she was standing behind her.</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym murmured before she stood forward. “I’m Phym.”</p><p>“Hello, Phym,” Iris smiled. “You’re quite an adorable one.”</p><p>Then she caressed her cheek while Phym smiled before she suddenly latched on Jerad.</p><p>“Oof.”</p><p>“And good morning, daddy,” Phym nuzzled on him before Iris gasped.</p><p>“She’s your child?” Iris murmured.</p><p>“Ehh, well..,” Jerad murmured while stroking Phym’s head.</p><p>“It’s a long story, I’ll just say,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“But I’m still daddy’s doe-ter,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Phym..,” Jerad embarrassingly murmured before everyone laughed.</p><p>“You know, Hilda told me a lot about you,” Iris said. “She said you all did a wonderful job keeping her travel safe. I thank you for that.”</p><p>“No problem at all,” Hugo smiled. “We owe a lot to her, and we’ll keep it up. Even better later on.”</p><p>“Glad to hear,” Iris replied. “She is a wonderful person, and also saved my life a long time ago. I was one of the first people who lived here.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Taking advantage of Jerad’s distraction with Phym, Zeke slowly snuck his hand behind him, and around the same time Jerad noticed, he suddenly yanked the bag off his side.</p><p>“Zeke, what the hell?!” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Whatcha got here?” Zeke grinned while digging into Jerad’s shopping bag. “Candies, and...ooh.”</p><p>“Candies?!” Phym excitedly looked at him.</p><p>“I bought you some,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Hoo hoo, so you did buy one,” Zeke sneeringly waved his cologne box. “Glad you followed my dating advice, lover boy.”</p><p>Then he started laughing.</p><p>“You went to that store this morning, brother?” Misha asked. “No fair! I wanna go there, too!”</p><p><em> ‘D-dating advice?!’ </em> Claire almost gasped. <em> ‘Was that what they were?! Ugh!’ </em></p><p>“No!” Jerad glared at him, blushing. “I-I just wanna try it out. Give it back! Damn you!”</p><p>Then he carefully put Phym down before he chased him around the square while Zeke ran away laughing.</p><p>“Zeke..,” Lulu closed her eyes, facepalming while Iris watched with bewilderment.</p><p>Hugo also laughed, “Don’t worry. That’s how those two are.”</p><p>“I see,” Iris smiled.</p><hr/><p>In their meeting room.</p><p>“So, that’s it. Until Shin, and I come back from Arrowhead, Garret and Amber will be in charge of you as captain and vice captain, respectively,” Trista said. “You guys cool with it?”</p><p>“I have absolutely no objections, ma’am,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“I have no problem with it,” Eryk also replied. “Garret always looked after us.”</p><p>“I wholeheartedly agree with Eryk,” Adrian added.</p><p>“How about you, Selene?” Shin asked.</p><p>“Um, I’ve only been with you for a few months, so I can’t really judge,” Selene replied. “But so far, I never had any issues with Garret and Amber, and he has been training me for a while now, so I will follow their lead, ma’am. No objections.”</p><p>“Then that settles it,” Trista smiled. “Once we leave tomorrow at noon, you two are the alphas, so look after the pack, and please stay in touch with me and Shin by email. If there are any problems, do not hesitate to ask.”</p><p>“I will, and I won’t fail,” Garret sincerely replied.</p><p>“I will make sure you’re satisfied, ma’am,” Amber added.</p><p>“That’s the answer I’d like to hear from you two,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Ma’am, please be careful in your voyage to Arrowhead,” Garret said. “If what Hugo said about Phym is true, then you will definitely be fighting Ashborns, and I can’t help but worry.”</p><p>Then Trista sighed, “I will admit that our mission will be scary, and likely a thorny one, but Hugo does have a knack for keeping everyone around him alive, and while it’s true that we did lose a lot of friends back in that prison, that’s because they chose not to follow him, frankly. Part of the reason Shin and I survived is because we stuck closely with him, and even with those siblings. You already saw how those two fight, and this is also why we taught you guys these things. Everything you learned from us came from Hugo, and guess where we are now?”</p><p>Then she grinned, “An elite unit with zero losses, and I intend to keep it that way.”</p><p>“And I’ll make sure to keep that streak going,” Garret nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Ah, those are music to my ears,” Trista grinned again. “I’m very proud of you guys, you know that? Turning from a group of misfits into an elite. I have no complaints at all, haha.”</p><p>“You really flatter us, ma’am,” Gustav commented before everyone chuckled. “But I don’t disagree with that at all. I’m proud to be among the best.”</p><p>“Heh,” Trista grinned at Gustav.</p><p>“But, nevertheless, Shin and I are going to train hard for this,” Trista continued with a grim tone. “These Ashborns are a definite no joke, and I’m not planning to die in front of Hugo for it.”</p><p>“Same here,” Shin murmured. “Plus, I need to step my game up after seeing how much Jerad got better after seeing him fight again. I won’t fall behind him, and will catch up to him without fail.”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Just like those old times now, huh? Trying to always 1-up each other every mission?”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “And it won’t end there. Not that I intend to.”</p><p>“And one more thing since we’re running out of time,” Trista continued. “Shin will be sending you Ashborn info that we can find, and bring them to the simulator crew each time to get them started with the programming. Also, keep this thing is a top secret between you and the simulator crew since Hugo is going to make big bucks out of this project, and I don’t want Gleipnir and those Baran wretches trying to infiltrate or hack into our systems.”</p><p>“Understood,” Garret nodded.</p><p>“Hehe, should I silence anyone outside our Port who steals our information so they won’t live to tell about it?” Shin grinned.</p><p>“Ooh,” Trista and the others shivered. “That’s quite a bad joke, Shin, because you’ll be damn 100% effective at it, haha. If Hilda was bad, she would have made you her perfect assassin.”</p><p>“Thanks, and I’m honored,” Shin chuckled. “But I was genuinely joking. I don't think it's going to happen anyway.”</p><p>Then Trista sighed after glancing at a clock, “We only got 5 minutes left now, so you guys have anything left?”</p><p>“Nope,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“I think we’re all good here,” Eryk added.</p><p>“Alright, dismissed,” Trista stood up with everyone. “I’ll tell the owner about our plans later, but I’m sure she’ll approve of it, anyway. It’s also a good thing we won’t be killing Aragami today since we damn effectively thinned the herd yesterday. That will also give us time to start packing our things later on.”</p><p>“Oh, that was fun stuff yesterday,” Gustav grinned.</p><p>“Yep,” Trista grinned. “Let’s go find the rest of our guys so we can finally get breakfast, and Shin, Garret, and Amber, let’s see Hilda together after this chow.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Shin nodded.</p><p>“Absolutely, ma’am,” Garret also nodded.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Port Square.</p><p>“Give it back. Damn you!” Jerad held Zeke’s head in an elbow lock while prying his shopping bag off his hands. “And don’t ruin Phym’s candies. Dammit!”</p><p>“OK, OK,” Zeke grunted before he let go, and Jerad finally released him. “But hey, would you mind if I try yours?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Jerad plainly replied. “As long as you let me try yours.”</p><p>“Deal, then.” Zeke finally stood straight up. “Phew.”</p><p>“You guys finally done?” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad gruffly replied before he sat back on the bench and sipped the rest of his coffee. Then he threw it away in the trash bin beside their bench.</p><p>Iris giggled, “You guys seemed very close.”</p><p>“That, we are,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“I like it,” Iris smiled back.</p><p>“Hey, guys. We just finished,” Trista finally came. “Let’s finally hit the chow before we...Oh, hey Iris!”</p><p>“Good morning, everyone,” Iris greeted the approaching group with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning,” Trista’s unit greeted back.</p><p>“So, you guys finally met her,” Trista grinned. “How are they?”</p><p>“They’re good people,” Iris smiled back.</p><p>“Yep, and they’re no slouch in defending this Port, either,” Trista chuckled. “The owner definitely brought in one hell of a powerhouse.”</p><p>Feeling flattered, Hugo chuckled, “We’ll keep it up, and then surpass her expectations.”</p><p>“Definitely don’t doubt it,” Trista grinned. “So, you guys ready to chow? Iris, you should come with us.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Iris nodded. “I would be honored.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Iris. We’ll be fine here.” Marr smiled.</p><p>“You guys better,” Jerad gave a stern smile for the three as well as the rest of the kids he does not know yet. “This is your home now, so take care of it. Don’t cause any trouble.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Lil nodded. “We won’t let you down.”</p><p>“Jerad,” Iris turned to him. “I didn’t know you have a way of handling kids. These three have been well behaved since I met them, and they already told me a bit about you. They also seem to look up to you.”</p><p>“It’s my way of keeping them in line,” Jerad smiled. “I used to bring them candies back in prison, too.”</p><p>Iris giggled, “Oh my. You’re quite generous.”</p><p>“Eh, well,” Jerad scratched his head. “That’s..probably quite an overstatement.”</p><p>“That’s why you’re a good daddy,” Phym latched onto him.</p><p>“Oh, Phym..,” Jerad shyly groaned before everyone laughed.</p><p>“Let’s head in now before they close out the breakfast menu,” Hugo said.</p><p>As soon as Jerad grabbed his ruffled bag, and stood up, Claire finally came to greet him but suddenly paused when she realized that he is not wearing his usual ragged and taped clothing anymore, and is now wearing a new one that he bought yesterday. Though it is the same exact outfit, it is now without tapes, tears, and unremovable dirt, and with that, he just looked much more…</p><p>“Uh, are you OK, Claire?” Jerad hesitantly asked, feeling uncomfortable. “Something on my face?”</p><p>“N-no. Nothing like that,” Claire quickly shook her head before she smiled. “But your new clothes look nice.”</p><p>“Oh..thanks,” Jerad looked down and tugged his scarf. “It definitely felt refreshing wearing this, and I think I might buy a couple more.”</p><p>“That would be great,” Claire smiled again.</p><p>“Ooh, why don't you two just get a room?” Trista snickered. “I'm about to pass out just by watching you.”</p><p>“Oh dammit, please,” Jerad grimaced while Claire glared at her. <em> `Why is everyone poking at me with this right now?’ </em></p><p>“Okay, okay. Just calm down,” Trista chuckled, waving her hands. “Just playing with you, jeez.”</p><p>After Jerad and Claire walked off with Phym, Misha walked to Trista.</p><p>“Hm hm, I see you're starting to get a kick out of this, big sis,” She snickered.</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “Ooh, this is getting quite fun. I never imagined your moody brother would suddenly get on with a girl, and even a busty one at that. He's quite an amazing one, hehe. Just how did these two start becoming an item?”</p><p>“It's a longgg story, big sis,” Misha sneered. “But I'll tell you later once we have tea this afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh, please do tell me, my dear Misha,” Trista grinned. “Deal. Tea is on me, then.”</p><hr/><p>At their breakfast meal.</p><p>“Meal is finally here,” Trista smiled. “Let's chow, because I've been starving like a hungry wolf.”</p><p>“Heh, a hungry she-wolf,” Shin murmured.</p><p>“Grr! Stop it!” Trista glared at him. “I hate that.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “It does fit you nicely, no offense.”</p><p>“Dammit, you too, Hugo?” Trista glared at him. “Ugh, whatever then.”</p><p>Then she started eating her soup.</p><p>“So, Iris,” Hugo smiled. “If it's OK, could you tell us about yourself?”</p><p>“Well,” Iris murmured. “I was an orphan, and met Hilda in a satellite base shortly before the Calamity happened. I was one of the first AGEs made by Gleipnir, and having a high resonance, they did experiments on me.”</p><p>“Whoa, wait,” Hugo stopped her. “ You can talk about that later. I'm sorry for asking.”</p><p>“No, it's OK,” Iris smiled. “Thank you for your concern, but it's a thing in the distant past now. So, after the experiment, they released me into Hilda’s care, and that was when this Port was built. She also put me in charge of the orphanage.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“I also don’t fight, but I did insist in learning how a few years ago,” Iris giggled. “But I told her that I want to be able to protect the children, if needed be, and she yielded.”</p><p>Trista laughed, “Ooh, I was there at that time, and the owner was really adamant.”</p><p>“Thank you again for teaching me, Trista,” Iris smiled. “I felt more confident in my skills each time.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Trista smiled back. “Just see me anytime you need it.”</p><p>Zeke chuckled, “You know? Jerad here has a knack for training kids. He taught those two, Marr and Lil.”</p><p>“Oh?” Iris glanced at him.</p><p>“Well,” Jerad murmured. “I may not be the best trainer out there since I don’t go too easy on them.”</p><p>“But those two look up to you,” Iris replied. “They’re wondering when you’ll train them again.”</p><p>“Hm, I guess I’ll try squeezing time for it, then,” Jerad said. “We are leaving tomorrow, so I’ll make it worth it for them.”</p><p>“Just..not by being too hard on them, OK?” Hugo advised.</p><p>“Nah, it’s something else,” Jerad gave him a reassuring grin. “I’ll give them their biggest pointers to work on while we’re gone.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“I’d like to be counted in, too.” Zeke added. “I wanna try my hand on it.”</p><p>“Be my guest,” Jerad smiled. “I have late afternoon in mind. Right before dinner.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Hugo nodded. “I might participate, too.”</p><p>“The more, the better, I guess,” Jerad said before sipping his last orange juice. “They could learn some things from you that I probably won’t be able to teach.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“So, what God Arc do you have, Iris?” Jerad curiously asked.</p><p>“I have a variant scythe,” Iris replied.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Trista beamed. “Misha, maybe you can help her with that.”</p><p>“I guess I can try,” Misha murmured. “I haven’t got into teaching yet, but I’ll be happy to.”</p><p>“Ooh, we’re gonna have another reaper here,” Eryk whispered.</p><p>“Eryk, for your own good, keep your mouth shut,” Gustav hissed.</p><p>“Hm?” Misha glared at Eryk. “Did I hear you call me ‘reaper’?</p><p><em> ‘Oh shit,’ </em> Gustav silently thought. <em> ‘Now she’s going to kill us!’ </em></p><p>“Claire once called me that, you know?” Misha grimaced. “What is it about me that I get associated with that creepy, ugly thing?”</p><p>Then Hugo, Jerad, and even Claire bursted out laughing.</p><p>“The Grim Reaper. That’s an interesting one to call you, sis,” Jerad laughed again.</p><p>“Why? And that’s not funny,” Misha pouted.</p><p>“Seriously, you don’t know?” Jerad chuckled. “It’s a symbol of death from an old folklore we learned together back in school. You wield a variant scythe, and I’ve been seeing you slice a lot of Aragami to shreds with it each swing. You are basically the walking Death for them.”</p><p>Then he turned to Claire, “When did you call her that?”</p><p>“When we just met,” Claire giggled while covering her mouth. “Seeing her God Arc, and then her hairpin, I had that immediate impression on her.”</p><p>“Oh, that one I gave her?” Jerad smiled. “That makes sense, but wow, I didn’t know that “creepy, ugly” grim reaper could look so cute. Haha!”</p><p>“What?! You..!” Misha fumed, also blushing.</p><p>“Hey, Misha. Calm down, please,” Hugo chuckled. “It’s not meant to be a bad thing, so don’t kill these guys, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t you want to be feared so people won’t mess with you?” Jerad chuckled. </p><p>“NOT the way I want it!” Misha exclaimed.</p><p>“OK, suit yourself, then,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>Trista laughed, “This is some fun stuff. Well, I think we gotta wrap it up now because Shin and I have to see the owner after this.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“We're just going to talk to her about our plans for tomorrow,” Trista explained. “But we'll catch up with you later. Just enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“I'll finish making acceleration triggers before I install them for the rest,” Keith informed. “I only have 5 left.”</p><p>“Ooh, almost done already?” Trista said. “What's your estimated time finish?”</p><p>“I'd say 30 minutes,” Keith replied.</p><p>“Want me to contact Daris after an hour to make things a lot easier for you?” Trista smiled.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” Keith smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Daris is also a technician himself, just so you know,” Trista said. “You can teach him so he can help you, and get it done faster. You can't be doing all these yourself and you gotta take a break sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh,” Keith frowned. “But I'll consider it, thanks.”</p><p>“Alright,” Trista smiled. “I'll make sure he's there by then.”</p><p>Then she stood up before everyone, and went outside the restaurant after paying.</p><p>“Everyone is going to be in the shopping district, right?” </p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “But we gotta meet up with Ricardo to see our rooms first, and then we’ll head there.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Zeke said. “I want to see what our rooms are like.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Misha added. “I can’t wait to to tiddy it up to my liking.”</p><p>“He’s going to be in the residential area in 90 minutes,” Trista smiled. “Please don’t keep him waiting.”</p><p>“Then we’ll be there by then,” Hugo nodded. “See you later.”</p><p>“See you later, Hugo,” Trista smiled. “Enjoy your new rooms.”</p><p>Then she turned to the three.</p><p>“Let’s go see her now, and be done with it.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Shin nodded before they left.</p><p>“So, I guess we’ll split up for the time being?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and let’s meet back in the center in an hour,” Misha replied.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hmhmhm. One hour to find the perfect fragrance for you, my darling Hugo.’ </em>
</p><p>“What are you fantasizing right now, sis?” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“N-no, nothing! It’s none of your business, brother,” Misha berated him.</p><p>“Okay,” Jerad shrugged. “Do your best, then.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Misha snorted.</p><p>“Ok, that's enough,” Hugo grimaced. “Let's go now. See you all later.”</p><p>Then they split into two groups. Hugo, Zeke, Jerad, Gustav, Eryk, Adrian, and Selene went into one direction while Claire, Phym, Misha, Lulu, and Iris went to the other, towards the fashion section.</p><hr/><p>Several minutes later.</p><p>“Heh, lots of hygiene stuff in here,” Zeke grinned. “They got all kinds of shampoo, conditioner, soap, and even a lot of deodorants. Where are guys getting all these from?”</p><p>“Likely from Dusty Miller,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“Dusty Miller?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“It's another Port about southwest from here,” Gustav explained. “Our owner trades a lot with the governor there.”</p><p>“Must be a wealthy Port,” Hugo commented. </p><p>“It is, and this is why some people here had high end God Arc,” Gustav further explained. “Like Captain Daris, Garret, Amber, and even our captain. The owner has strong connections to the governor of that Port.”</p><p>“And what's the governor’s name?” Hugo curiously asked.</p><p>“His name is Ein, if I remember correctly,” Gustav replied. “He stops by here every once in a while.”</p><p>“That's interesting,” Hugo rubbed his chin. “If I see him, I'll try doing business with him, and thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“No problem,” Gustav smiled. “Glad it could be of help.”</p><p>“Wow, Gustav. You seem to know a lot,” Selene commented.</p><p>“I was just being observant,” Gustav plainly replied.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile.</p><p><em> ‘Hmm, there's a lot of shampoos to choose,’ </em> Jerad mused. <em> ‘It's hard to pick one.’ </em></p><p>Then he noticed a hand in a green sleeve in front of him grab a bottle, and handed it to him. Jerad hesitantly took it.</p><p>“You should try this one,” Eryk suddenly spoke beside him, smiling. “It's pretty popular for guys, and it's the only one I buy now. Smells great, and it also keeps dandruff away.”</p><p>“Whoa, that's convenient,” Jerad commented.</p><p>“And if you want smoother hair, you can also try this,” Adrian suggested.</p><p>“Hmm,” Jerad pinched his hair. “Yeah, maybe I'm gonna need both, and thanks for the help.”</p><p>“No problem, man,” Eryk smiled. “Just glad we helped.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad stared down. “I'm still trying to know everyone, and haven't caught up yet. So, there's Gustav, Garret, Amber, Selene, and…”</p><p>“Name’s Eryk,” Eryk smiled. “We were in a different team yesterday, so we never talked. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“And I'm Adrian, kind sir,” Adrian smiled before Jerad shook their hands.</p><p>“Kind, huh?” Jerad smiled with amusement. “That's the first I've heard in years.”</p><p>Then the three chuckled.</p><p>“So you, our captain, and our vice captain are longtime friends, huh?” Eryk asked.</p><p>“We are,” Jerad smiled. “She was like an older sister to us back then.”</p><p>Eryk chuckled, “Us, too. She looked after us with an iron fist, sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, she definitely didn't change much,” Jerad commented. “Still not the type to cross.”</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Selene came along with Hugo, Gustav, and Zeke.</p><p>“Hey, Selene,” Eryk smiled back. “We're just getting acquainted.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I've never seen you guys talk yet since we were in different groups yesterday,” Selene said.</p><p>“So, what you got there, man?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Just a couple of shampoos,” Jerad replied. “I'm running short of it, and body wash, too.”</p><p>“I gotta grab some, then,” Zeke said before he picked a shampoo bottle. “Hm, I might as well grab another one for Keith.”</p><p>Then they walked to another isle, and Gustav walked along Eryk.</p><p>“Told you,” Gustav smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eryk nodded.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in the perfume shop.</p><p>“Ooh, this is the one you bought, Claire?” Misha beamed. “It looks a bit pricey.”</p><p>“But it’s really good,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Hmm, I think I’ll try something different,” Misha murmured. “Let’s see…”</p><p>Iris giggled, “You’re trying to find a perfume for your special someone, right?”</p><p>Then Misha suddenly froze, “N-no, not really. W-wait, how did you know..?”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Did she read my mind?!’ </em>
</p><p>“That’s a secret,” Iris grinned before she grabbed a demo bottle. “Maybe you should consider this?”</p><p>“Hm, OK,” Misha took the bottle, and sniffed it. “Wow, this one smells good. I’m sold!”</p><p>“Auntie, can I try?” Phym tried to reach the bottle from her.</p><p>“Sure, Phym,” Misha gave her the bottle, and she sniffed it.</p><p>“Wow, I like it,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Yep, definitely sold for this,” Misha excitedly said. <em> ‘Ooh hoo hoo, I can’t wait to spray this on myself, and have Hugo swoon all over me with this. Hee hee!’ </em></p><p>“I wish you the best of luck,” Iris smiled again.</p><p>Misha slightly jumped, <em> ‘Eek! T-this woman. She’s starting to give me the creeps!’ </em></p><p>Then Claire behind her giggled.</p><hr/><p>Back at the hygiene shop.</p><p>“We're all finally done here,” Zeke sighed. “So now, where do you guys wanna go?”</p><p>“Hm, maybe in the clothing section?” Jerad suggested. “I think I’ll buy a couple more of my sets, but how about you guys? Need something?”</p><p>“Nah, we’re just tagging along,” Gustav replied.</p><p>“Same here,” Eryk rested his hands behind his head. “I just wanna stroll along with you guys.”</p><p>“Likewise with Eryk,” Adrian added.</p><p>“Same here,” Selene smiled. “I like shopping.”</p><hr/><p>In Hilda's office.</p><p>“So, that's the plan,” Hilda said before turning to Garret. “You can take this one, right?”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” Garret nodded.</p><p>“Very well, we appreciate your help,” Hilda smiled. “Please take care of everyone until we're back.”</p><p>“I won't fail,” Garret confidently nodded.</p><p>“So, ma’am,” Trista murmured. “Hugo and everyone did bring an Ash Aragami down, huh?”</p><p>Hilda chuckled, “Oh, my. Rumors surely do spread fast, but yes they did.”</p><p>“We're only keeping this between a few of us, so far,” Trista said.</p><p>“That's OK,” Hilda shook her head. “If they keep this up, it's just a matter of time before everyone here learns about it, but I'm worried what Gleipnir might do once they find out. Not that I'll ever hand them over.”</p><p>“And I hate to admit, ma'am,” Trista murmured. “But I'm feeling nervous about fighting Ashborns in this trip, but I'm not backing down either.”</p><p>“I fully understand how you feel,” Hilda smiled. “But I have complete confidence that you two will pull through, and trust in Hugo. They've had their ways in getting through the toughest spots without fail.”</p><p>“We will, ma’am,” Shin nodded.</p><p>“And that was an excellent idea you proposed, Shin,” Hilda complimented him. “It would be a great source of revenue for us, and will definitely help everyone in this Port, hopefully even prevent Captain Daris’ tragedy from happening again. It was hard for him to lose even a few of his men, and he didn't deserve it.”</p><p>“Also, I will secretly inform my top software engineers about this, and will also do my best to make your job easy, Garret. Rest assured.”</p><p>“I greatly appreciate it, ma’am,” Garret nodded. “I will do my part with due diligence.”</p><p>“It's nice to have people who have your back, right?” Hilda smiled. “You've raised a great unit, captain.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Trista smiled with pride. “I’ll keep up the good work.”</p><p>“Is there anything else?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“I think we got everything covered,” Shin replied.</p><p>“I guess that's it for now,” Hilda smiled. “The repairs for our Ashcrawler are well on schedule, and we will definitely depart tomorrow at late morning. Please prepare, and get some rest.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Then everyone stood up.</p><p>“And please send my regards to Hugo,” Hilda said. “I greatly appreciate him helping out on your mission yesterday.”</p><p>“I will,” Trista smiled.</p><hr/><p>Back in the shopping district.</p><p>“Looks like time's almost up now,” Zeke said. “We gotta meet up with everyone in the center now before we see Ricardo.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just finished buying some new clothes,” Jerad said. “I'm pretty much set for this trip.”</p><p>“It's all the same clothes..,” Zeke murmured before he grinned. “But hey, at least you got Claire swooning on ya with that brand new outfit. Haha!”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled except Selene, who slightly frowned.</p><p>“Selene, what's wrong?” Gustav concernedly asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Selene murmured.</p><p>“Claire? Isn't she that busty blonde one?” Eryk grinned.</p><p>Zeke chuckled, “Yep. That hell of a looker.”</p><p>“Ooh, now that I think about it,” Eryk also chuckled. “I always see her sticking around with him.”</p><p>“Ahh, a union between a God Eater, and an AGE,” Adrian swooned while poetically raising his hands like he was in a play. “Such is a beautiful harmony.”</p><p>“Man, I didn’t know you’re already such a lover boy, buddy,” Eryk grinned. “You should tell more about that, sometime.”</p><p>Then everyone including Hugo laughed.</p><p>“Damn you, Zeke..,” Jerad growled, also turning red. “Then how about you? You like older girls?”</p><p>“Older girls? The hell you talking about?” Zeke grimaced.</p><p>“Oh, you're going to pretend, huh?” Jerad also grimaced, unimpressed. “Older girls like Lulu?”</p><p>“What?!” Zeke gasped. “How the hell can you even think she's older than me?!”</p><p>“She's taller than you, obviously,” Jerad plainly replied.</p><p>“Lulu..? Wait, isn't she that one who is swift like our vice captain?” Eryk asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, man. She's a bit intimidating,” Eryk commented.</p><p>“Oh, it gets more interesting,” Jerad grinned. “When we met her on the way here, she beat all of us, save for my sister, before she hostaged him to let her on board, and next thing I know, he was SO worried about her. It was cute.”</p><p>“I-I already told you, she's just..,” Zeke grimaced, also starting to turn red.</p><p>“Man, you got Stockholm Syndrome or something?” Eryk laughed while Hugo and Selene chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, hell no,” Zeke refuted, also starting to turn red.</p><p>“I have only seen her a few times, but…”</p><p>Then Gustav cleared his throat.</p><p>“Z-Zeke! I-I didn’t know you like older girls like me! N-not that I mind…”</p><p>Then everyone laughed loudly, even with Hugo holding his belly.</p><p>“There’s Gustav again,” Eryk said between his laughs. “I’m dying!”</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Misha waved at them once they arrived in their meeting place. “And what’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing really big, sis,” Jerad chuckled. “We’re all just having our fun and games.”</p><p>“Zeke, are you OK?” Lulu tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. “You looked really red.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Zeke embarrassingly glanced at her. “I-I’m fine, that’s all.”</p><p>“OK..,” Lulu murmured while she noticed Gustav and Eryk chuckling behind him before they stopped as they noticed her glance.</p><p>“Let’s go see Ricardo now,” Hugo urged them. “We are seriously out of time.”</p><hr/><p>“So, this is the Residential District? I could have been here this morning,” Jerad said as he looked around. The district is a small, round space with buildings surrounding the borders of the area with two short buildings, about two stories neatly arranged beside each other like apartment complexes in the center, and there is also a long pathway that encircled the area. He also saw several benches placed in various areas for people to sit on, and relax, maybe after a hard day’s work. There is even a small park in the middle of the district with a playground, and he can see several kids playing in it. </p><p>“Wow, this place looks beautiful,” Claire commented. “It’s almost like in Arrowhead.”</p><p>“Is it?” Iris smiled. “It’s been years since I’ve been there, and it must have improved a lot.”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire replied.</p><p>“So, Arrowhead looks like this, huh?” Jerad said.</p><p>“Yes, though a lot more crowded, but the less crowded part of this one made it look more peaceful,” Claire replied.</p><p>“It looks surprisingly a bit spacious, too.” Hugo said.</p><p>“Man, I can relax and sit on one of these benches all day,” Zeke excitedly said.</p><p>“There you are. What’s up, guys?” Ricardo smiled.</p><p>“Hey, good morning,” Hugo smiled. “Trista told us to come see you for our rooms.”</p><p>“Yep,” Ricardo nodded. “I can’t wait to show you guys your new homes, and it’s not that far from here.”</p><p>“Nice,” Zeke smiled.</p><p>“It’s on the 2nd floor of this building,” Ricardo pointed at the nearby building ‘B’. “You’ll have to go upstairs every time, but at least you won’t hear people walking in and out as much.”</p><p>“We’re not complaining, either way,” Hugo smiled. “At least we get to sleep in our own rooms now.”</p><p>“Yep,” Ricardo smiled. “Come on, guys. I bet you’re all excited.”</p><p>Then they followed Ricardo to the second floor of the building.</p><p>“This whole row of rooms here are all empty,” Ricardo smiled. “Take your picks, and I have the key cards for each room.”</p><p><em> ‘Ooh, I will definitely pick the one beside Hugo’s, </em> ’ Misha mischievously smiled. <em> ‘Hurry up, and pick, Hugo!’ </em></p><p>“Alright,” Then Hugo rubbed his chin. “I guess I’ll pick room 201.”</p><p>“Then I’ll pick 202,” Misha quickly responded.</p><p>“Ooh, so quick,” Jerad sneered at her. “I’ll get 203, and 204 for Phym, then. I’ll have to keep an eye on you, sis. Hehe.”</p><p>Misha growled, “Brother, you know me better than this. I won’t ever do anything so degenerate.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Daddy, can I also sleep with you?” Phym beggingly asked.</p><p>“I guess,” Jerad scratched his head. “But you have your own room, Phym.”</p><p>“But I want to sleep with you,” Phym furtherly begged.</p><p>“OK, fine. Only sometimes, OK? You’ll have to learn to live by yourself, someday,” Jerad said. “And as long as you also keep your room clean.”</p><p>“Yay. I get to sleep with Daddy for the first time,” Phym hugged him while Claire giggled.</p><p>“Can I get 204 and 205 for Keith?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Ricardo nodded. “If I had to pick, I would have your rooms beside each other, anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have 206, then,” Lulu said.</p><p>“Alright. Here are your key cards, and don’t lose these, OK?” Ricardo smiled before he suddenly frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry. Real quick. Claire, I’m sorry we don’t have a room for you right now since you won’t be here, and the berthing in the Ashcrawler is secured for inspections and clean up for today.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire raised her eyes. “Oh, I see…”</p><p>Then Ricardo beggingly glanced at everyone, “One of you girls won’t mind having her as your roommate the night before tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Why not with my brother?” Misha mischievously grinned while Gustav, Eryk, and Adrian chuckled behind her.</p><p>“Oh, you guys already know?” Misha grinned with amused surprise.</p><p>“Juust recently,” Eryk whispered back.</p><p>Phym gasped, “Mommy get to sleep with me and daddy tonight? I want to!”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.<br/>“Phym, that’s not..going to happen,” Jerad murmured, scratching his head with embarrassment.</p><p>“But why?” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Well, the thing is..men and women shouldn’t be sleeping in the same room unless they’re married,” Jerad explained while Claire quietly blushed.</p><p>“Merried? What is merried?” Phym curiously asked.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later, OK?” Jerad smiled, barely able to endure his embarrassment.</p><p>“I won’t mind having Claire as a roommate tonight,” Misha suddenly offered, much to Claire’s relief.</p><p>“OK, then.” Ricardo nodded. “Thanks for helping out.”</p><p>“No problem,” Misha happily grinned. “Claire, I’ll buy a sleeping bag once we go shopping.”</p><p>“Um, are you sure?” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, plus I might need it later on, anyway,” Misha nodded. “I don’t mind at all.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Dammit, that was close,” Zeke whispered before Hugo shook his head while smiling, and gestured to him to stop.</p><p>“I guess that settles it, then,” Ricardo smiled. “Why don’t you check your rooms right now, and since you’re shopping after this, you might as well as see what you’ll need to personalize them.”</p><p>“Good point,” Hugo nodded before everyone opened their doors.</p><hr/><p>In Misha’s room.</p><p>Misha quickly jumped on her bed, and laid down.</p><p>“Ahh, this one feels way better than the one inside the Ashcrawler,” Misha sighed. “It’s a lot softerrr.”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Glad you finally had your real home.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I can’t wait to decorate this room to my liking,” Misha smiled, still relaxing on her bed. <em> ‘Maybe put pictures of Hugo around this small table, heeheehee.’ </em></p><hr/><p>In Hugo’s room.</p><p>“Not the most spacious one, but I’m not complaining,” Hugo sat on his bed. “At least we all get privacy now.”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded. “So, what do you plan to buy for this room?”</p><p>“I haven’t made up my mind yet, to be honest,” Hugo replied. “But I don’t think I’ll be buying much.”</p><p>“Heh. Maybe for me, I’ll buy a lot of snacks, and a TV,” Zeke smiled. “Plus, I can’t wait to try those movies Shin and I found.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, those things you guys found yesterday?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded. “Shin said that a lot of those were movies, but he had to decrypt them, first. I can’t wait to try one.”</p><p>“Hmm, think about it,” Hugo murmured before grinning. “Maybe I should buy a TV, too.”</p><p>“Do it,” Zeke also grinned. “In case if our job slows down, we can kill time watching movies.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s go check your room.”</p><p>“Right-o,” Zeke replied.</p><hr/><p>In Phym’s room.</p><p>“So, this is your room, Phym,” Jerad smiled. “This is where you’ll live, so you better take care of it, OK?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Phym nodded before she hopped on her bed. “Wow, this bed is bouncy.”</p><p>She continued hopping.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, mostly out of adoration, “OK. Be careful, or you might break your bed, and fall through.”</p><p>“OK,” Phym stopped hopping and laid down. “Bed so soft, daddy. So nice here.”</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded before he sat down beside her, and stroked her head. “Take care of this room, so it stays nice, OK? I’ll be checking here time to time.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll keep my room nice and cozy,” Phym replied.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad smiled. “Well, I gotta check my room. You wanna stay here?”</p><p>“It’s okay. I wanna see daddy’s room, too,” Phym smiled before they left, and moved into Jerad’s room.</p><p>“Hm, it’s more or less the same,” Jerad plainly commented before he stared out on his window to get a view outside. He saw some people walking around while others were hanging around the benches, talking to each other before he heard Phym start hopping on his bed.</p><p>“Phym, please. Not my bed, too,” Jerad furrowed his eyes, unamused.</p><p>“But it’s also cozy, daddy,” Phym stopped hopping, and sat down.</p><p>“But don’t make my bed uncozy by hopping on it. Jeez..,” Jerad facepalmed with a smile.</p><p>“Hi,” Claire suddenly entered. “I heard you and Phym here, so I figured I should check.”</p><p>“This is daddy’s room, mommy,” Phym smiled. “It feels so nice here.”</p><p>“They’re all the same, Phym,” Jerad plainly said.</p><p>Claire suddenly paused, <em> ‘T-this is Jerad’s room..? I entered his room?’ </em></p><p>She swallowed, wondering what his room would look like later on, and even more so...will it smell like him?</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad stared blankly at her. “Are you OK, Claire? You suddenly spaced out.”</p><p>“Ah,” Claire suddenly shook her head. “I-I’m fine. Anyway, I just wanted to see what’s going on.”</p><p>“Hey, brother,” Misha greeted as she entered. “So, what are your plans for this room?”</p><p>“Honestly, I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Jerad replied. “Maybe buy a small set of dumbbells for casual workouts, maybe?”</p><p>“Oh, jeez. Anything to entertain yourself?” Misha furrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jerad shrugged. “Maybe just a TV, I guess.”</p><p>“OK,” Misha sighed.</p><hr/><p>In Zeke’s room.</p><p>“Welcome to my humble abode,” Zeke grinned. “And it’s pretty barren right now, but I swear I’ll put a lot of fun stuff here.”</p><p>“What fun stuff?” Hugo curiously asked.</p><p>“Besides TV, maybe some music and posters around the wall?” Zeke shrugged.</p><p>“OK, just don’t play your music too loud here,” Hugo chuckled. “You don’t wanna bother some people sleeping.”</p><p>“I know,” Zeke laid on his bed with his hands under his head. “I’ll think about it once we go shopping.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Oh yeah, just so you know,” Gustav spoke from the door. “Us wolf boys and girls live in the other building just beside this one, so if we plan any hangouts, we could meet up on that little area between our buildings.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“We also like hanging around there, and joke around before sleeping,” Eryk added. “Sometimes, we even drink a bit, and the owner is fine with that kind of thing as long as no one causes any trouble.”</p><p>“Heh, this is something Jerad would like to do, minus the drinking part,” Hugo said. “He likes hanging around before sleeping.”</p><p>“Sounds even better,” Eryk grinned. “I think your friend needs a bit more socializing, too.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “You’re right.”</p><p>“Aand needless to say, but you guys dodged a bullet living in a different building from us,” Eryk chuckled.</p><p>“Why is that?” Hugo grinned out of amusement.</p><p>“Our captain,” Gustav murmured. “Happens once in a while but on weekends, or whenever things get laid back a bit, she would waste herself, and watch some comedy TV show while laughing loud, and banging stuff in her room.”</p><p>Then Hugo and Zeke chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, man. Remember that one time, Gustav?” Eryk laughed. “Vice captain got so pissed off in the middle of the night, and bolted out of his room to bang at her door telling her to quiet down.”</p><p>“Ooh, I remember,” Then Gustav cleared his throat. “Damn you, Trista! I’m trying to sleep here, so keep your mouth shut!”</p><p>Then everyone laughed, including Ricardo.</p><p>“And then we had to restrain him afterwards,” Eryk finished laughing.</p><p>“I gotta talk to her about her mild drinking problem, sometime,” Ricardo commented.</p><p>“Wow, I kinda feel sorry for you guys,” Selene giggled.</p><p>“It’s a good thing you live in the far end of the building,” Gustav replied. “Imagine our pain.”</p><p>“I can kinda see,” Selene replied.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in Lulu’s room.</p><p>“So, this is my room from now on,” Lulu looked around. “It's not too bad, and I don't think I'll need much space, anyway.”</p><p>“It's how it is in here,” Iris murmured. “We didn't have enough funds to build bigger rooms during that time. I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Oh no. Don't worry at all,” Lulu shook her head, and waved her hands at the same time. “At least I can get a good privacy here, and have some time alone to relax.”</p><p>“So, what do you plan to buy for your room?” Misha curiously asked.</p><p>“Hmm, I haven't given much thought of it yet,” Lulu replied. “Maybe books about world history, and animals?”</p><p>Misha giggled, “Animals? You really do have a thing for zoology.”</p><p>“I do,” Lulu smiled. “It was one of the things I wanted to study as a little girl, but never got to, and now I finally get a good chance to do so. I also want to know how the world was like before Aragami came to be.”</p><p>“That can be a bit..depressing,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“But it's always good to know history,” Lulu replied. “Otherwise, people will just keep repeating them.”</p><p>“Hey guys,” Hugo called them from the entrance. “Finished? We're thinking about heading back to the shopping district to start buying things for our rooms before lunch. You all down for it?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lulu nodded. “I also wanted to start buying anyway, plus we all need our bedsheets and blankets.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo also nodded before everyone headed down from the building, and once they were outside, they saw Trista, Shin, Garret, and Amber waiting.</p><p>“Sup, guys?” Trista smiled. </p><p>“Hello, guys,” Ricardo waved at them. “Finished your meeting with the owner?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything is all set,” Trista replied. </p><p>“Good. Looks like I'll head back to her office, then,” Ricardo smiled. “We got a lot of work to do for tomorrow, paperwork, Ashcrawler inspections, tests, and all that.”</p><p>“Whoa, is there anything we could do to help?” Hugo asked.</p><p>Ricardo chuckled, “Nah, you guys enjoy the rest of your day, and depending on how fast the owner and I get this done, she might invite captain Daris and his family, and everyone who are leaving tomorrow at dinner.”</p><p>Then Hugo raised his eyes, “I see. We'll keep track then.”</p><p>“Alright, I'll see you guys later,” Ricardo waved at them before he left.</p><p>“See you later,” Hugo waved back.</p><p>“So, this is the building you guys are at,” Trista smiled. “It's too bad we're not in the same building. We just live in that other one.”</p><p>Then she pointed at the building.</p><p><em> ‘Oh, they're better off..,’ </em> Shin thought.</p><p>“I guess it’s time for us to head to lunch, and then go back to shopping for our rooms,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Ooh, you guys are already excited?” Trista chuckled. “I’d like to see what you guys will buy.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded.</p><hr/><p>In the Ashcrawler God Arc Storage room.</p><p>“Ah, finally done,” Keith wiped his head. “Whew.”</p><p>“Thanks for teaching me about these gadgets,” Daris smiled. “And with that, I’ve been glad I could help you install them to all my boys and girls here. There are a lot of us.”</p><p>Then he laughed, “But, man. As much as I’m not fond of that Port, Baran surely makes some good stuff.”</p><p>“I agree,” Keith nodded. “As inhumane as they were making these, I’m just glad I was able to perfect the tuning so I can make them almost harmless, but still retain the performance boost.”</p><p>“It’s very admirable that you did,” Daris smiled. “You just saved a LOT of lives with this, kid. I can’t wait to try this with my boys and girls in our next mission.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that I can’t go with you to oversee this,” Keith murmured.</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Daris shook his head with a smile. “I got your back, and being a technician myself, I don’t think this spreadsheet is hard to follow. It’s a very useful one you wrote, and I’ll tune each of my guys’ AT as they see fit based on this spreadsheet.”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith assuredly nodded.</p><p>“But, if you want, I’ll also email you feedback results from my guys so you could record data,” Daris said. “How does that sound?”</p><p>“It would be great,” Keith smiled. “I still keep records of data about them to look for more ways to improve them.”</p><p>Then Daris patted Keith’s shoulder, “Then, it’s a deal.”</p><p>And he stared at his armlet and, sighed, “If only Lea still fights, she would have loved to have this.”</p><p>“Lea?” Keith raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh, it’s my wife, and her full name is Leanne,” Daris smiled. “She used to be a God Eater, and my vice captain until we got married, and became pregnant with our boy.”</p><p>Then Daris proudly waved his left hand, showing Keith his wedding ring, “Honestly, I didn’t want her to retire after our son learned to walk, even if we take turns raising him, but she really didn’t want to, and wanted to take the medical field and spend her time raising him, instead. Not that I blame her at all, but I do miss fighting with her. I really appreciate her being very thoughtful of our kid.”</p><p>Then Keith chuckled, “She must be a very good wife, and a mom.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Daris smiled. “After a while, I did learn that she’s a woman I can’t let go, and I’m happy to have her. I would have been single forever, if I didn’t.”</p><p>“Anyway, after that, Eugene took over her position, and he’s been my vice captain for 7 years now.”</p><p>“And thanks for handpicking me, sir,” Eugene smiled. “I enjoyed everything I did for our unit.”</p><p>“Heh, I knew you’re the best man for the job,” Daris smiled back. “But sorry that I’ve put a lot of burden on you at times, but I do my best to make things easier for you. I’m already thinking about pushing you to become a captain, and start your own unit, plus a next wave of kids are also starting to grow old enough to become God Eaters to defend this Port.”</p><p>“That’s OK, sir, and I highly appreciate it,” Eugene chuckled. “I still want to spend more time fighting with you guys.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Daris nodded. “But you gotta remember that one day, these next generation of kids will be counting on you as their senior once they become old enough to fight, and you’ll have to lead them.”</p><p>“I know, sir,” Eugene murmured.</p><p>“I’d really like to see you become a captain someday,” Daris smiled. “You’d definitely make a good one, but until then yeah, I’ll gladly let you stay with us as long as you want. Just remember that even if you become a captain of another unit, you’re still a family. Everyone in this Port is family, and we’ll still fight together. We even fought with those elites a few times.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Eugene chuckled, also smiling.</p><p>“But dammit. Drop the formality right now, OK?” Daris laughed. “We’re off duty, and you need to work on switching between being friends and being professional. Ricardo is above me when it comes to work, and you still hear me call him ‘Ricky’ in our off hours.”</p><p>“Yes, si-,” Eugene murmured.</p><p>“Hm?” Daris raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll work on it,” Eugene scratched his head.</p><p>“Elites?” Keith murmured.</p><p>“The Wolves,” Daris replied. “Led by that She-Wolf, Trista.”</p><p>“Ohh,” Keith laughed. “I had no idea you guys called her that.”</p><p>“The loudest God Eater in the battlefield,” Daris laughed. “Hence we called her that. Though, she’s not really fond of that title, haha.”</p><p>“So, anyway, kinda back to our old topic, but is there a chic in this Port you already have a crush on? Hehe.”</p><p>“What?! Me?” Keith became flustered. “I-I haven’t thought of that yet, and I want to spend more time studying.”</p><p>Daris chuckled, “That’s alright. You still have a lot of time, but a hardworking genius like you deserve a supportive woman once you grow up.”</p><p>“Ehh, yeah,” Keith murmured while scratching his head.</p><p>“How about that operator cutie?” Daris grinned. </p><p>“Amy.”</p><p>“But she’s a lot older than me!” Keith refuted.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter once you both hit your 20s,” Daris chuckled. “Because people stop growing around that age, and you won’t see much of a difference at all. My wife and I are 3 years apart, and I’m 28 and still look like 21 unlike that old man Ricardo. I’m sure a hardworking operator like Amy would suit you, haha!”</p><p>“Ooh, I love hearing her voice on my radio everytime she works for us,” Jake commented while Diane glared at him. “Sometimes, I wished I could travel with the owner so I could just listen to her. Her voice was always soothing.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“Good lord, Mia gets no love from you guys?” Daris kept laughing. “She’s been good at giving us intel on Aragami, and almost never fails in her early warnings. You guys need to give her the credit she deserves.”</p><p>“But she’s just too serious most of the time,” Jake whined.</p><p>“Pshh,” Daris shrugged. “But hey, I could file a request to transfer you to their Ashcrawler tomorrow for that mission, if you want. I still have a bit more than 24 hours to route it.”</p><p>Then he grinned, “Though, you have to be ready to face Ashborns, haha! It’s gonna look good on your eval, if you come back here in one piece, though.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Jake shook his head.</p><p>“Heh,” Daris smiled before he glanced at his watch. “Looks like it’s almost time, so we gotta wrap this up, and help him clean up.”</p><p>“So, is there anything we can do to repay you?” Eugene asked.</p><p>“Ehh, it’s alright,” Keith scratched his head. “I’m just glad I could help you guys.”</p><p>“But we gotta repay you somehow,” Jake implored. “How about a treat for lunch?”</p><p>“Well..,” Keith kept shyly scratching his head before Daris laughed.</p><p>“Sorry, kid. But this is how my guys are,” Daris patted his shoulder again. “When they’re still kids, I taught them that there’s no such thing as free lunch, and they’ll feel bad, if you don’t let them pay you back, so I’d say just take it. It’s all on us.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Keith shyly chuckled.</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later in the food court.</p><p>“Eh, finally some lunch,” Zeke said. “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Same here,” Jerad added. “I haven’t even done any hard work.”</p><p>“Maybe you AGEs have higher metabolism?” Claire smiled. “I’m quite jealous.”</p><p>“Heh, maybe,” Jerad smiled back.</p><p>“Oh, hey. Look, it’s Keith making a lot of friends,” Zeke chuckled. “What’s up, Keith?”</p><p>“What’s up, guys?” Keith waved from another table.</p><p>“We just went to our rooms, and I took one for you,” Zeke smiled. “You’re living beside me.”</p><p>“Thanks, bro,” Keith smiled.</p><p>“That guy is your brother?” Jake asked. “He seems pretty cool.”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“So, Ricky finally showed you your rooms?” Daris smiled. </p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “We’re gonna go shopping for our rooms after this.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. We’re treating your guy for now since he helped us a lot,” Daris said. “It’s really good to have another technician here besides me.”</p><p>“Yep, that’s our Keith,” Hugo nodded with a smile. “He’s the brain of the Hounds.”</p><p>Daris laughed, “I highly bet. So, what building do you guys live in?”</p><p>“We live in Building B, 2nd floor,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Whoa, you guys aren’t too far from us, and the Wolves,” Daris smiled. “We live in building C, and we pretty much own the whole building since there’s a lot of us.”</p><p>“We should all hang around the courtyard sometime.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it,” Hugo smiled back.</p><p>“Wow, Daris is incredibly social,” Misha whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, I think he’s trying to bond with us,” Hugo murmured. “To make us feel more welcome, because I think in some ways, he feels that our heads aren’t in this Port yet.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Misha tilted her head.</p><p>“Well..,” Hugo rubbed his forehead. “Your brother might be the one having it the hardest here, but we’re still not used to being treated nicely by people around us, and I think Daris could see that so he wanted us to open up more, to look more relaxed. We’re all just too used to keeping our guard up all the time.”</p><p>“I see,” Misha murmured. “I did see my brother get flustered a few times talking to cashiers, and then to big sis’ friends.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine, and so are we,” Hugo smiled. “We’ll do our best to start changing our mindsets, OK? I’ve had enough of all this negativity myself, and our lives already changed for the better. We can only keep moving forward.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Misha smiled back.</p><p>And then one hour later.</p><p>“Whoo, I’m stuffed as hell now,” Zeke slouched back on his seat, and sighed.</p><p>“Damn, me too,” Jerad murmured while also slouching back.</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “Eh, guys. We still have shopping to do for our rooms, so don’t get in a food coma yet.”</p><p>“I know,” Jerad groaned before he sat up.</p><p>“I’m glad you’ve been enjoying our food here,” Iris smiled. “It may not be the best, but…”</p><p>“Ohh, this is definitely a LOT better than what we’re being fed in prison,” Zeke sighed. “Nothing but damn cold porridges. Heh.”</p><p>“That must be really hard,” Garret murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s all history now,” Zeke finally sat up, and drank his soda. “I could keep eating here forever, and not ever complain.”</p><p>“That’s also all thanks to Dusty Miller,” Trista said. “Without them, we’d still be eating nothing but rations.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo raised his eyes. “Now I’m really looking more forward to meeting this Ein person.”</p><p>“He’s a good guy, but also all business like the owner,” Trista replied. “But I’m sure you’ll get along with him.”</p><p>Then Shin chuckled, “You should see his eyes this morning. He had ‘FC’ all over his eyes when we talked business about our project.”</p><p>“What?” Trista laughed. “Hugo, just when did you become a businessman?”</p><p>“Ever since we got out of prison,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“More like when you tried to rip the owner off?” Jerad laughed while Misha giggled. “70% of royalties come to us while she gets 30%?”</p><p>“Hey, that’s enough,” Hugo glared at him. “I already learned my lesson from that.”</p><p>“OK, OK, I was just messing with you,” Jerad grinned.</p><hr/><p>“Alright, looks like we’re done here,” Daris paid everyone’s tab at the waiter. “So, how’s the meal, kid?”</p><p>“It was very good,” Keith smiled. “Thank you all for that.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Eugene nodded. “We’re all a family here, so it’s all give and take. You really helped us a lot in this, Keith.”</p><p>“The owner also spoke highly of you,” Daris smiled again. “Fixing those twin engines inside our Ashcrawler? That was really amazing, and you inspired me to raise my kid to be like you. I don’t know why I didn’t get this from myself, but I’ll do it. He’s only 7, and he already likes tinkering things.”</p><p>“Nice,” Keith plainly smiled.</p><p>“And that Zeke guy is your big brother?” Eugene asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded. “Between the two of us, he kept telling me that he’s the brawn and I’m the brains.”</p><p>“There's an important advice I’d like to give you,” Daris said. “Not many families stay together because of the world we live in now, so stay close to him no matter what, OK? Because being an older brother, he must have been feeling a huge weight of responsibility, so you gotta help him with that weight from time to time.”</p><p>“I can see,” Keith murmured. “Zeke and I used to have a brother back in Pennywort, but he was sold to Baran. I kept on wondering if he’s still alive.”</p><p>Then Daris gasped, “Oh, sorry for bringing that up. Must have been hard.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Keith murmured. “It’s not like a lot of people knew, anyway.”</p><p>“OK, but listen to this,” Daris continued. “Don’t assume he’s gone until you know for sure, so in the meantime, keep believing that he’s still out there until you see him again, because if he’s still truly alive, then I’m sure you’ll both see him again.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith looked up again. “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem,” Daris smiled. “In a miserable world like this, you gotta stay positive because it’s the only way to keep yourself going. I was like this until I met my wife, and look where we are now? Happily raising a family together. If I wasn’t positive, I wouldn’t be where I am now. Just keep going no matter what happens and no matter how slow, and eventually, all these problems will go away.”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“I promise you that if your lost brother is still alive, then you’ll see him again,” Daris repeated. “Please tell your older brother that when you have the chance. He may not be showing it, but I’m sure it was hard on him.”</p><p>“I will,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“Alright, I guess we have to call it here,” Daris stood up. “Plus you need time to prepare your rooms with your guys, and leave tomorrow. If you need something, just let me know, and I’ll do what I can.”</p><p>“I will, and thanks,” Keith smiled.</p><p>“Enjoy your day, kid,” Daris waved before he left.</p><p>“You, too,” Keith replied.</p><p>“Thanks again for the help,” Jake reached his hand out. “Come hang out with us again sometime.”</p><p>“You, too, Jake,” Keith shook his hand back before he waved and left the food court.</p><p>“Ready to go shopping with us, Keith?” Hugo suddenly spoke behind him.</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“Then let’s get to shopping, bro,” Zeke put his arm above his shoulder. “We gotta buy stuff to make our rooms our own.”</p><hr/><p>In the shopping district.</p><p>“Wow, you guys be buying flat screen TVs?” Trista smiled. “So, what kind of TV shows would you guys like?”</p><p>“Heh, I haven't decided yet, so maybe after trying different channels?” Hugo replied.</p><p>“How about you, Misha?” Trista grinned. “Bet you like love stories.”</p><p>“Eh? N-no, I'm not sure yet,” Misha stuttered.</p><p>Trista snickered, “You definitely do.”</p><p>“B-big sis,” Misha hissed before Trista laughed.</p><hr/><p>“Hmm, maybe I should buy this desk,” Jerad rubbed his chin. “And maybe a set of hangers for my clothes, too.”</p><p>“And also Phym's.”</p><p>“Daddy, I want to buy these books,” Phym showed him a few thick books in her hand.</p><p>Jerad checked her books, and gasped, seeing that they are educational books like geography and history. “Whoa, Phym. These are quite tough books. Are you sure you can read and understand them?”</p><p>“Nheehee,” Phym cutely smiled while he stared at her with a bewildered look.</p><p>“Ok then,” Jerad murmured. “Just ask me, if you need help understanding this, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Trying to be a bookworm like mommy now, huh?”</p><p>“I heard that,” Claire suddenly murmured behind him, and he suddenly jumped.</p><p>“Oh, hello Claire,” Jerad awkwardly greeted her. “Still thinking about what stuff to buy.”</p><p>“Maybe I can help?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded before turning to Phym. “You gotta have some fun things, too. How about a plushie?”</p><p>“Pla-she?” Phym tilted her head.</p><p>“A stuffy toy you hug every night,” Jerad grinned. “Come. I'll show you.”</p><p>Then the three walked into a small stuff toy section.</p><p>“Here they are. Is there one you like?” Jerad smiled. “There's a squishy teddy bear, a cute little tiger, and...a weird creepy rabbit.”</p><p>“Hmm, I'll pick this one,” Phym grabbed the purple and black rabbit plush. “Mmm, so stuffy…”</p><p>She continued hugging the creepy stuff toy.</p><p>“Aww, so cute,” Claire cooed but Jerad bewilderedly stared blankly at her.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Of all the cute plushies, you had to pick the creepy one?’ </em>
</p><p>Then he read the tag on the rabbit plushie which was written as ‘Kigurumi.’</p><p>
  <em> ‘Kigu-rumi? That's a weird name.’ </em>
</p><p>Then he chuckled, “Okay. You got it.”</p><p>“Yay, I love you, daddy,” Phym latched on to him, and nuzzled.</p><p>Jerad hugged her back, and stroked her head but started blushing when he saw people whispering to each other.</p><p>“Aww, look at that. They're such a cute family.”</p><p>“Yeah, and they're pretty young, too.”</p><p>Hearing this, Claire blushed heavily. She wanted to correct people who are whispering around them, but could not to avoid making their situation more awkward, and possibly hurt Phym's feelings.</p><p>“Let's..go ahead, and move on to buying bed sheets,” Jerad murmured, who was eager to flee the scene, and grabbed Phym's hand.</p><p>“Y-yes..,” Claire whispered back before they almost power walked away from the area. As they did, people giggled.</p><p>Once they arrived in the bedroom section.</p><p>“Jeez,” Jerad sighed heavily. “That was..pretty awkward.”</p><p>“I know..,” Claire murmured, still feeling hot.</p><p>“Anyway, I'm gonna find me some bed stuff,” Jerad scratched his head. “You'll be first, Phym.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym started browsing for blankets in each shelf, and after a few minutes, she grabbed a pack.</p><p>“How about this, daddy?”</p><p>Then Jerad took the pack, and examined it. The blanket in question has several pictures of small Aragami in it drawn in a cute way. There is an Ogretail, then there is a Dreadpike, and then a Zygote.</p><p><em> ‘Someone sells these to kids?!’ </em>Jerad was aghast by this, wondering what the artist was thinking when designing such a blanket meant for them. Will kids ever have nightmares with these? He wanted to ask Claire the logic behind this, but also did not want Phym to hear it, so he just decided to digress.</p><p>“You're..not going to have bad dreams sleeping with this, right?”</p><p>“Mm, mm,” Phym shook her head. “But they look cute, daddy! And I wonder if they taste good.”</p><p>“No, you don't eat blankets, Phym,” Jerad facepalmed while Claire giggled, almost to a laugh. “But I'm fine buying you this as long as you like it.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks daddy!” Phym hugged him again with a giggle, and Jerad quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, and to his relief, everyone was only minding their own business. He would not want to flee from another awkward situation again.</p><p>“Let's find you some bedsheets, and pillowcases then,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled while holding a Kigurumi plushie that he has not bought yet.</p><p>“It's my turn to buy for her,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Huh? Are you sure?” Jerad raised his eyebrows. “I still have a lot of FCs.”</p><p>“So am I,” Claire rested her hands on her waist. “So, are you going to let me?”</p><p>“Ok, fine,” Jerad chuckled. “And Phym, don't ravage your mommy's wallet, OK?”</p><p>“Hey! That’s quite condescending, Jerad!” Claire pouted. “I am NOT poor.”</p><p>“I'm just telling Phym not to get too greedy, jeez,” Jerad refuted.</p><p>Then Phym giggled before the two turned to her with a blank stare.</p><p>“I like it when mommy and daddy talky like this.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad narrowed his eyes. “So, you like seeing us argue?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym replied with a glee. “Because, it’s funny.”</p><p>Jerad paused for a few seconds before he grinned, “You little…”</p><p>Then he pinched her cheeks, and wiggled them at the same time, “Sometimes, you have a weird sense of humor, you know that?”</p><p><em> ‘Speak for yourself,’ </em> Claire sighed.</p><p>As he continued squeezing her cheeks, Phym started whimpering, “Oww, daddy that hwurts. Pwease stop!”</p><p>He laughed, and kept squeezing her cheeks for a few more seconds, partly out of adoration before he let go, and then Phym rubbed her cheeks.</p><p>Then Jerad let out a big sigh, and turned to Claire, “Anyway, let’s go find bedsheets for her, and I don’t think we have a lot of time left.”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded, smiling.</p><hr/><p>“I think I’ve bought enough for now,” Misha finished her purchase with a cashier. “And I just got a foldable mattress for Claire, too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I heard from Hugo that Claire had to share a room with you,” Trista snickered. “But why did you volunteer? It would have been hilarious, if you let her sleep in your brother’s room, haha.”</p><p>“Because, he probably won’t be able to sleep staring at Claire’s innocent sleeping face,” Misha grinned. </p><p>Then the two girls laughed while Hugo shook his head.</p><p>“Jeez. You guys need to stop being hard on him,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Just can’t help it, Hugo,” Misha finished laughing. “It’s always cute watching my brother get all flustered up when it comes to her.”</p><p>Then Hugo groaned, “OK, OK, I’ve said my piece. He’s your brother so I can’t say much after that.”</p><p>“But hey. I honestly also want Claire to be my sister-in-law, someday,” Misha chuckled.</p><p>“Whoa. You’re thinking TOO ahead, Misha,” Hugo chuckled. “We still have a lot of things to take care of before you can even get there.”</p><p>“I know that,” Misha refuted. “But it can’t hurt to dream, can I? Stop killing it.”</p><p>“I’m not telling you to stop dreaming it,” Hugo countered back. “I’m just telling you to take one step at a time towards it. Jeez.”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “Hey, hey. Don’t cause a scene here, OK? We already got a few people watching us…”</p><p>“Oh, sorry then.” Hugo scratched his head.</p><p>“Whatever,” Misha winced, pouting. “Anyway, I’m going back to my room to drop my things off, and have tea time with big sis.”</p><p>“Alright, enjoy yourselves,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“What are you gonna do in the meantime?” Trista asked.</p><p>“I’ll just go find the others, and hang out with them before we also come back to drop our things off,” Hugo replied. “See you all later.”</p><p>“See ya later, Hugo,” Trista waved.</p><hr/><p><em> ‘Hmm, I wonder if this will look good on her,’ </em> Lulu mused while holding a small dress. <em> ‘It’s not perfect, but maybe I can do a little sewing to make it look a lot better.’ </em></p><p>“Hey, Lulu,” Zeke greeted with a grin. “Keith and I just finished our first batch of shopping, and were about to go back to drop them off. I figured I should ask if you’re...”</p><p>Then he squinted, “What the? Those are little girl clothes. Are you having...a kid?”</p><p>“Huh?” Lulu turned, looking flustered. “N-no! I’m just buying these clothes for Phym.”</p><p>“Ah,” Zeke leaned back. “Jeez, what? You’re turning Phym into a dress up doll?”</p><p>“Zeke!” Lulu glared at him.</p><p>“OK, OK, fine.” Zeke waved while Keith and Gustav behind him chuckled. “We’ll wait in the meantime until you finish up, but don’t take too long.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu nodded. “And what are those big things you’re carrying?”</p><p>“Oh, these are my flatscreen TV, and my stereo set,” Zeke grinned. “Gonna play some rockin’ music when I get home.”</p><p>“I see,” Lulu nodded. “Let me carry some of that on the way back, OK?”</p><p>“I’ll be helping out, too,” Gustav smiled.</p><p>“Thanks,” Zeke grinned again.</p><hr/><p>“I guess these will all do for now,” Jerad said. “Oh, I also need to buy myself a TV.”</p><p>“A TV?” Claire raised her eyes. “So, what kind of shows are you watching?”</p><p>“To be honest, I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Jerad scratched his head. “But Hugo and Zeke talked me into it. Zeke even told me that I should buy a stereo set, and that I should get into music. Wait, maybe I should talk to Keith about that since he likes music.”</p><p>Then Claire laughed, “So, what kind of music do you like?”</p><p>“Well, I have no idea yet,” Jerad scratched his head. “Do you like music?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Claire stuttered. “I-I used to be a musician, and I like classic orchestra.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad smiled. “That’s pretty classy.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Claire smiled before frowning. “But I wished more people liked these. They’re good at conveying different kinds of emotions.”</p><p>“Heh, I think people just have bad tastes,” Jerad shrugged. “Back in that prison, I used to hear those stupid guards listening to music that promotes nothing but violence, and then for some, how miserable life is. I almost threw up hearing the lyrics a few times.”</p><p>Then he chuckled, “But, who am I to be even saying this when I don’t have taste at all.”</p><p>Claire laughed again, “But I think you’re right, though. I believe people have forgotten what music really is for. They’re supposed to move your soul, not aggravate or make you feel emptily miserable.”</p><p>“I think daddy will have good taste for music,” Phym smiled. “But I wonder if they taste good for me.”</p><p>“Phym,” Jerad glared at her while putting his hands on his waist. “You don’t eat music...Learn to see context, OK?”</p><p>Then Claire laughed.</p><p>“Aww, dammit. I guess I’ll have to buy myself a small music player now,” Jerad sighed.</p><p>“Hey, why not a stereo set instead?” Claire teased. “I wanna hear what kind of music you like.”</p><p>“I’d..rather keep that private,” Jerad murmured. “But I definitely won’t listen to the same ones those bastards listen to.”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be shy about it,” Claire giggled. “I could recommend you a few to start.”</p><p>“I guess,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p>“I wanna listen to daddy’s music, too,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go ahead, and buy a small one before we go back,” Jerad sighed.</p><hr/><p>“So, this is your room, huh?” Trista smiled. “It’s almost the same as mine.”</p><p>“Yep,” Misha kept organizing her newly bought merchandise. “I still have to think about how to arrange this room, and think of a good spot to put the sleeping mattress for Claire.”</p><p>“There’s not a lot,” Trista commented. “And I’m sure we’ll get it done together in no time.”</p><p>“Thanks, big sis,” Misha smiled.</p><p>Then after they finished rearranging her room, Trista heard voices outside.</p><p>“Alright, this is your room Keith,” Zeke said. “And here’s your card key.”</p><p>“Thanks, bro,” Keith replied before he slid his card, and opened the door.”</p><p>“I’ll set my things inside in the meantime,” Lulu said.</p><p>“So, where do you guys want me to put your stuff down?” Gustav asked.</p><p>“Ooh, looks like a few of our guys just came back,” Trista grinned. “I can hear them. Zeke, Keith, Lulu, and Gustav.”</p><p>“We just finished, so let’s see what they’re up to,” Misha suggested.</p><p>Then the two girls moved into the hallway, and saw the four.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Misha waved at them.</p><p>“What’s up, Misha?” Zeke greeted back. “Where’s Hugo, and your brother?”</p><p>“I think they’re still shopping,” Misha replied.</p><p>“Whoa, Zeke,” Trista gasped. “A big TV, and a speaker set? Are you trying to turn your room into a theater?”</p><p>Then Zeke chuckled, “Kinda, and I wanna listen to music, too.”</p><p>“Heh, you’re a person of culture,” Trista grinned. “I love watching funny TV shows in loud volume, too. Even better with booze, haha.”</p><p>“Well, Hugo told me not to play them too loud, especially at night,” Zeke chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, pshh,” Trista shrugged. “Just have fun, OK? Anyway, Misha and I are gonna have tea time until dinner, but you’re welcome to join us later, if you like tea.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Lulu smiled. “I’d like to try some tea, too.”</p><hr/><p>“Let’s head back to our rooms,” Jerad suggested. “This is already a huge load we’re carrying.”</p><p>“Yes,” Claire agreed. “I think..we’re carrying a little too much now.”</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Hugo greeted. “Ready to head back to our quarters?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just finished here,” Jerad replied. “And where’s my sister? I thought she was with you.”</p><p>“She went on ahead with Trista, and then have tea time together,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad paused. </p><p>“Thanks for the invite..,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Think about it, Misha just got into tea, but since when?” Jerad mused.</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “I think a few days after we got out of prison?”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad nodded. “And you also like tea, Claire?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Claire nodded. “It’s pretty relaxing to drink, and I think you should try them.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded back. “I guess it’s perfect to do after I train those kids. Gotta make time for them before we leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ohh, yeah,” Hugo raised his eyes. “Do you mind if I join you?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad quickly replied. “They could also learn a thing or two from you.”</p><p>“Yep, then let’s get to it,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s find those three after we set our stuff back to our rooms. I’m excited to see what those kids can do.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be around the orphanage at this time,” Iris said. “It’s also in the residential area, and it’s also where the gym is, too.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Man, that’s quite a huge load you guys have,” Eryk chuckled. “Let me help with some of that.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“I know we’re all God Eaters with super muscles, but at least let us help you out,” Eryk replied. “Plus, we’re all friends here.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Right back at you, buddy,” Eryk smiled back.</p><hr/><p>In the residential area.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up, Jerad?” Zeke grinned. “You guys are finally back, and we just finished setting up. Come see my room.”</p><p>“OK, but I need to drop my things off first,” Jerad replied. “And I also need to make Phym’s bed.”</p><p>“No problem,” Zeke smiled. “Just do what you gotta do first. We got a lot of time left.”</p><p>“We’re heading to the gym afterwards to train those kids,” Hugo said. “You down for it, Zeke?”</p><p>“Whoa, why not?” Zeke excitedly replied. “I’ve been wanting to try my hand as a God Eater instructor.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Lulu smiled. “I’d like to try it.”</p><p>“Then we’re set,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s give these kids the best training they’ll ever have. And by the way, did Misha and Trista already go out for tea?”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“OK,” Hugo nodded. “Just checking.”</p><hr/><p>“Well, here’s your bed, Phym,” Jerad said after he finished making her bed with Claire. “Jeez..cute little Aragami everywhere on your bed, hehe.”</p><p>“It looks good, daddy,” Phym excitedly jumped.</p><p>“Well, whatever works for you,” Jerad patted her head. “I gotta make mine next.”</p><p>“I wanna help,” Phym begged.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>Then they moved to his room, and Jerad unwrapped his bedsheet, pillowcase, and a blanket. He spread them out before he wrapped his bed sheet around his mattress, and while he was at it, Claire stood back and watched.</p><p><em> ‘M-making his bed...should I help him?’ </em> Claire swallowed before she shook her head. <em> ‘Ugh! Why am I having such thoughts? It’s just setting his bed!’ </em></p><p>Then she grabbed a white pillow, and quickly wrapped it with a pillow case before she pounded it a few times to make it more fluffy. She was just glad that Misha volunteered to have her sleep in her room tonight, and even that was quite an unusual behavior for Claire. She has already known that Misha likes teasing her with Jerad, and could have definitely pushed her to sleep with them, especially for the fact that they are Phym’s foster parents. Claire could never know what Misha was thinking.</p><p>“H-here,” Claire stuttered, slightly looking away.</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Jerad took the pillow right after him and Phym finished putting his bedsheet and blanket. “Ooh, looks like I’ll be sleeping well here tonight.”</p><p>“Also with me, daddy,” Phym reminded him with a hug before Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Let’s leave the rest here for now, and I’ll take care of them later,” Jerad said.</p><p>“Right,” Claire nodded.</p><p>Then they left his room, and met up with Zeke.</p><p>“Hey, man. Welcome to my humble abode,” Zeke led them to his room.</p><p>“Wow, that was quite a set up,” Jerad looked around. “Pretty damn well arranged, too.”</p><p>Zeke chuckled, “Right? What you buy?”</p><p>“Just a TV so far,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Hey, let’s get that thing set up, then,” Zeke suggested.</p><p>“But we’re out of time now,” Jerad refuted.</p><p>“It’s quick man, and not too hard,” Zeke said. “Plus, you might end up wanting to watch TV a little bit before you hit the sack tonight. At least get that one set up.”</p><p>“OK, then. I appreciate it,” Jerad sighed before they moved to his room.</p><p>It only took them a few minutes to unbox the TV, and set on on a shelf across his bed.</p><p>“Alright, so here’s this cable on the wall,” Keith examined it. “And then you attach it here, and then that power plug on that nearby outlet. There, it should work.”</p><p>“Then let’s turn it on for testing,” Zeke grabbed the remote, and turned it on. They saw an old action movie playing on the TV. “There you go, see? Pretty easy, huh?”</p><p>“Yep. Thanks,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Hey, I can borrow you some of my movies, if you want,” Eryk said. “Just ask me whenever you feel like it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad smiled. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Let’s head to the gym, and find those kids,” Hugo said. “I’m sure they’ll be down for training.”</p><p>“Let’s hit the road,” Zeke chuckled before they left their rooms, and locked them.</p><hr/><p>In the residential district.</p><p>“This is the orphanage,” Iris said. “It’s not the biggest, but the children here are happy.”</p><p>“Wow,” Hugo looked around. “That may be, but this place is paradise compared to our prison.”</p><p>“Glad to hear,” Iris smiled.</p><p>“Iris!” One of the kids cried before the rest came to her. “It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Iris smiled again. “Did you all behave yourselves?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” A boy replied. “We even made all our beds before we played.”</p><p>“Very good,” Iris nodded.</p><p>“Hi, Jerad, and everyone,” Lil waved at them. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re doing great,” Hugo said.</p><p>“You guys ready for another training?” Jerad smiled. “Gotta give it to you guys before we leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Marr excitedly jumped. “But why are you leaving? Can you stay?”</p><p>“Sorry, we can’t,” Jerad smiled. “We have to help the owner finish her mission, so you guys take care here while we’re gone, OK? Ready to hit the gym?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marr nodded.</p><p>“And we’ll be there to train you nuggets, too,” Zeke grinned. “All the better, right?”</p><p>“Wow, with you, Hugo, and Lulu, too?” Marr asked.</p><p>“Yep, let’s get this ball rollin’!” Zeke cheered on.</p><p>“Yes! Can we go and watch, too?” One of the boys asked. “Some of us want to be God Eaters to protect this Port, too.”</p><p>“Can I also join?” Kai excitedly asked</p><p>“Sure thing,” Jerad grinned. “I’ll show you little ones how I trained these two, hehe.”</p><p>“Be careful, man. Jerad is a scary instructor,” Marr warned Kai. “But he also gets my blood pumped, too.”</p><p>“Hehe, that’s what I want to hear,” Jerad snickered. “Let’s go. I’m also getting pumped up myself.”</p><p>Then he held his shoulder, and spun his right arm.</p><p>“Yeah!” A handful of kids cheered before they followed them to the gym.</p><hr/><p>In the gym.</p><p>They saw several people exercising. Some are lifting weights, others are jogging on a few treadmills they have, and there are even off duty God Eaters practicing their swings with dummy God Arcs. He can recognize some of them were at lunch with Keith earlier, and was that person jogging with a man and a woman named Jake?</p><p>“Not a big gym, but she definitely made sure it was built big enough to give your God Eaters adequate training,” Hugo said.</p><p>“The owner carefully talked to the engineers to design this gym for our God Eaters while minimizing costs,” Iris explained. “Though our military is slowly growing especially after Trista and Shin came here, I’m starting to worry that this gym would eventually become too small for more of them to train.”</p><p>“I’m quite flattered,” Shin smiled. “But I think you’re right.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hugo mused. “Maybe once we Hounds start making a lot of money, we can throw in some funds to either expand this gym or build another one in this district. We do still plan to share some of our profits with Hilda once we get our business flying. So, how does that sound?”</p><p>“That would be great,” Iris smiled.</p><p>“And we’ll consider throwing some to expand the orphanage, too.” Hugo added. “I’m sure more kids will be coming here over time, so we have to prepare for that.”</p><p>“T-thank you,” Iris politely bowed. “I’m so glad Sister Hilda took you in.”</p><p>“We also owe her a lot of debt,” Hugo smiled. “It’s going to be one of things we’ll pay her back for. Aand, it’s also a good time to start learning on how to build a Port.”</p><p>“A Port?” Iris raised her eyes.</p><p>“We have a dream to build our own Port, someday,” Hugo said. “A Port where people will happily live in, and achieve their dreams.”</p><p>“That’s a wonderful dream,” Iris smiled before she frowned. “But that also means, you won’t be here forever.”</p><p>“Everyone comes and goes,” Hugo murmured. “But I’m sure we’ll be here for a long time, and before we do, we’ll make sure this Port will become much better than it is. I just realized that I can’t dream to have my own Port, if I don’t know how to improve someone else’s, and we’re still friends after we leave. We’ll pay you a visit from time to time, and we’ll keep our close ties with Hilda. She’s already done a lot for us.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Iris smiled. “You guys are very kind.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo smiled back. “OK, you kids ready? Grab your wooden God Arcs, and meet us in that arena.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Marr flexed his arm. “I’ll show you guys how much Jerad taught me!”</p><p>Zeke grinned, “Hahaa, show me how hard you can hit, then! Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Then all the participants found a dummy God Arc shelf, and took their training weapons before heading into the arena. A few God Eaters who are training their swings stopped to look at them out of curiosity.</p><p>“So, Lil, you ready?” Jerad smiled as he spun his wooden sword with his right hand as his way to stir her up.</p><p>“Jerad, don’t be too hard on her, OK?” Claire advised.</p><p>“I won’t,” Jerad replied. “But I’m going to be real with her, so she’ll etch them in her head, and to make this training worthwhile for her.”</p><p>“Then I’ll do my best to make this worthwhile,” Lil replied resolutely.</p><p>“Hehe, I like that,” Jerad grinned. “It’s on, Lil. This isn’t another pillow fight, remember that.”</p><p>Then Lil growled, and gripped her wooden sword. Seeing this, Jerad grinned even more.</p><p>“Then I’ll show you it isn’t!” Lil cried before she rushed. “Haaa!”</p><p>With a loud clash, Jerad blocked Lil’s swing, and with a bit of surprise, she followed with more aggressive swings. He kept backing away as Lil continued her more aggressive assault while he constantly blocked them. He noticed that Lil has been swinging harder than last time, and was glad that she has been keeping his lessons for her to heart. However…</p><p>“Ha!” Jerad made a hard swing at her, and Lil defended herself against it. The strong impact made her start stumbling back.</p><p>“Ho?” Jerad grinned, impressed that she did not fall from that same swing he did to her last time, and remained standing.</p><p>“Glad you didn’t fall from that this time,” Jerad pointed his wooden sword at her. “You swung harder than before, but you’re not there yet, and you also need to be more aggressive. If I’m an Aragami, and you’re out there fighting me right now, you know what’s the first thing I’ll think when I see you?”</p><p>“Dinner tiiime!”</p><p>“So, what are you gonna do about it?”</p><p>“Then I’ll slay you,” Lil answered.</p><p>“Exactly, but that’s easier said than done, Lil,” Jerad replied. “When you see an Aragami, you better ruthlessly cut them down, because they’ll do the same to you. Don’t hesitate, and don’t ever be scared because if you do, you and your friend Marr could die and I don’t want any of you two to die. You have to have that mindset whenever you’re out there. Marr wants to protect you, so you’ll want to protect him, too.”</p><p>“Now! Come at me with that mindset, Lil. Show me what you got!”</p><p>Then Jerad swung his sword to provoke her.</p><p>Then Lil growled before she rushed in.</p><hr/><p>“Haaa!”</p><p>Marr swung his large wooden sword at Zeke before he grinned.</p><p>“You swing a bit hard, Marr. Have you been exercising?”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Marr grunted.</p><p>“That’s nice, but you can't just be swinging mindlessly like that.”</p><p>Then Zeke shoved him back. “So you told me you wanna wield a buster blade, huh? You gonna need a LOT more work out to swing one around. That thing even looks heavier than my hammer, so you gotta grow those biceps.”</p><p>Then Garret chuckled behind them, recently arriving from candy shopping with Amber.</p><p>“I heard you guys are here,” Garret smiled. “But yeah, wielding one myself, he’s right. You better start exercising more as soon as possible, kid.”</p><p>“I know,” Marr grunted after swinging again at Zeke before he started grinding his sword against Zeke’s staff.</p><p>“Then better work on it,” Zeke shoved him again. “And don’t just be recklessly swinging that thing around. Aragami ain’t that stupid like Jerad once told you.”</p><p>“Marr, remember,” Lulu called him. “Eyes on your target, focus, and strike.”</p><p>“Alright,” Marr nodded before he rushed at Zeke again.</p><hr/><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>“Hurah!”</p><p>“Whoa!” Hugo dodged Kai’s last swing with his wooden heavy moon. “Your swings are pretty good. Who taught you all that?”</p><p>“Big sis Trista,” Kai replied. “But I’m not done yet. I still have more to show you. Haa!”</p><p>Then the blonde boy rushed at Hugo again, and he blocked it with his sword, “Now I can see where your swings are coming from. She taught you well.”</p><p>“Be a little more careful with him, Hugo,” Shin warned. “Kai tends to pick up on people fast.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hugo raised his eyes before smiling at Kai. “Then show me.”</p><p>“I’ll beat you in this match,” Kai grunted. “I won’t let her down. Ha!”</p><p>“Haa! Nice!” Hugo complimented him after blocking his swing. “Then I guess I have to go a little harder on you. A little offense will work you up. Ready?”</p><p>“Anytime,” Kai kept his grip on his heavy moon.</p><p>“Ok, then,” Hugo smiled. “Here I come! Haa!”</p><p>Then he shoved the boy back before he moved in.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in a small tea restaurant.</p><p>“Wow, big sis. I didn’t know you really had a good taste for tea,” Misha commented before she took another sip.</p><p>“Booze isn’t my only drink I have good taste for,” Trista chuckled. “I also love mixing my green tea with honey.”</p><p>“So, since when did you start liking tea?” Misha intriguely asked.</p><p>“When the owner had us drink tea with her a few days after we came here,” Trista replied after taking a sip.</p><p>“You, and Shin?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Trista nodded. “It felt relaxing to drink, plus the owner also told me that it’s good for our health. Shin also likes tea, and he likes the Far East styled ones, haha. I still kept wondering if his taste for that is just a coincidence or it’s just in his blood.”</p><p>Then Misha giggled, “Maybe both?”</p><p>“Probably,” Trista shrugged. “So, how about you? When did you like tea?”</p><p>“When we just got out of prison,” Misha replied. “I saw one that was left heated by Amy in the lobby, and decided to try it. It also felt relaxing like you said. Perfect to have after a mission, and I had Hugo try it and he loved it.”</p><p>“Hm,” Trista smiled. “So now speaking of finally being free from that hellhole, how did your brother, and Claire get along?”</p><p>“I’ll start by saying that their beginning wasn’t eventful,” Misha smiled. “Not the most ideal way to meet.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Trista raised her eyes. “That kinda makes sense knowing him, but that also makes it more interesting. Go on.”</p><p>“I met Claire before Hugo, Zeke, and my brother did,” Misha continued. “But they didn’t see her until the next day, and I also forgot to tell them about her.”</p><p>“But still, how did that happen?” Trista asked. “It took a day for those three to meet her inside a ship?”</p><p>“We’re too busy clearing the course for Hilda,” Misha explained. “We’re still trying to escape the Ash Storm, and get away from Pennywort at that time. And then there’s also Claire being shy. She told me that she already saw us from the Medical Ward when Ricardo brought us in, but she’s not used to meeting a lot of strangers so she stayed inside and took care of Sho, who was in critical condition at that time.”</p><p>“Sho, huh?” Trista murmured. “That sickly kid?”</p><p>“Yep,” Misha nodded before taking a sip. “So, when I met Claire, our introduction was quite awkward. She was very formal, and uptight, and then things got a bit quiet between us before she broke the ice by asking me about my hairpin. She's also the first one who called me the Grim Reaper just because she saw me with a scythe, and this hairpin. Ugh!”</p><p>Then Trista laughed, “OK, keep going, please.”</p><p>“Claire asked me where I got my hairpin from, and then I told her that my brother gave it to me a few years ago,” Misha continued. “But that one got her attention. She was surprised to learn that I had a brother who is protective, and told me that it’s good to have a nice brother and that she used to have an older one who passed away years ago, so she was envious.”</p><p>“Wow, Claire used to have a brother, huh?” Trista acted surprised. “Must be hard for her.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “And afterwards, I told her that my brother would be grateful to her once they meet and learns that she’s the one who saved Sho’s life.”</p><p>“Heh, so did he thank her?” Trista smiled.</p><p>“Not at first, and this is where it starts getting bad,” Misha sipped her tea before she refilled her cup with a teapot.</p><p>“The next day, the four of us went to see Amy after our breakfast, and while she told us there was no mission for us at that time, someone new would be joining us in our next one, and I figured it was Claire,” Misha continued as she set her cup on the table. “I was excited for the three to finally meet her, so when I told them about her, and that she’s a Gleipnir regular God Eater, my brother’s attitude suddenly changed. He turned dark.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Trista raised her eyes. “I wouldn’t like where that’s going if I was there. I still remember how serious your brother was when it’s about you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “The next thing he did was asking me if Claire did something bad to me, and I simply said ‘No,’ but that didn’t change his opinion on her. I did try asking what’s wrong with him, but he simply denied it. During that time, Hugo and I had no idea that my brother was already hostile to Claire, and if only we both learned this soon enough, then I would have definitely told him that she’s the one who saved Sho and his opinion of her would have totally changed.”</p><p>“Hmm, just to be sure, but why would your brother hate Claire right off the bat?” Trista asked.</p><p>“Because he despised regular God Eaters, and Gleipnir alike,” Misha replied. “And I believe he still does, but we’ll get to that later.”</p><p>“OK, that makes sense,” Trista sat back.</p><p>“So, we went on ahead, and met Claire in the Laboratory Block,” Misha continued on. “And to my surprise, Hugo and especially my brother weren’t so nice to her.”</p><p>“Eh, what?” Trista grimaced. “Hugo? Why?”</p><p>“During that time, Hugo was just trying to “size her up” as he told me later on, but my brother was different. He was there to condescend, and intimidate her. Ooh, that arrogant display he had. I can’t believe I still get pissed off about that.”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “I think you had a good reason to.”</p><p>“While being shy, Claire acted pretty uptight to them which didn’t help their already tense meeting, and then Hugo asked her stupid questions about her job, and the cargo she was guarding.” </p><p>Then Misha continued on. “Claire wasn’t bright about that, and accidentally revealed how important that cargo was to her. While Hugo called her out on that, Claire made things worse by telling them that she cannot “approve of their frivolous actions,” and not to expect any favors for it. So, in response Hugo called her a “Teacher’s Pet,” and my brother just simply laughed at her, condescendingly telling her that he hopes Claire could keep up with his “frivolous actions” with his spear.”</p><p>Then Trista suddenly laughed, “Wow, your brother was such a punk.”</p><p>“Ooh, do you realize how much those two made me angry, big sis?” Misha grimaced. “I felt so embarrassed having to apologize to Claire, and at that time, I already made up my mind to tear those two to shreds!”</p><p>Then Trista laughed again, “I think you need a little break, Misha. Here, drink some more tea, and relax a bit.”</p><p>Then she poured more tea on her cup.</p><p>“I don't mind, but thanks,” Misha sighed before she drank her tea. “And then I went up to the bridge, and I couldn’t believe I was hearing. Hugo and my brother openly laughing and making fun of her, so I wacked their heads, and demanded them to apologize. I also told my brother that it was Claire who saved Sho’s life, something he tried his best to do.”</p><p>Trista laughed, “That’s very brave of you.”</p><p>“Ooh, I kinda wished I did something worse,” Misha replied. “Like bashing their heads together.”</p><p>Then Trista laughed even harder, “I can’t blame you for that. They did put you on the spot with Claire.”</p><p>“And then, that’s when my brother’s opinion on her finally changed,” Misha continued. “Hugo apologized to her right before we started our next mission, but it took longer for my brother. Though, he started interacting with Claire while we’re still in a truck on the way to our mission.”</p><p>“Oh? That gets more interesting,” Trista said. “So, what did he talk to her about.”</p><p>“Claire was nervous about her first mission with us, and my brother noticed,” Misha replied. “It took him a while to finally start talking to her, and then he asked her how much experience she had. It was her first real mission, so my brother told her to stick closely together with us, and that he’ll keep her safe.”</p><p>“Hoo hoo, I think this is where their love story starts,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Most likely,” Misha smiled. “Though, even after that mission, he didn’t apologize to her, but he did start interacting more with her. Claire seems to appreciate my brother’s soft spot for kids, and then we even shared past mission stories with her while playing poker after dinner. Then my brother suddenly lost his mood to keep playing, and left. Zeke noticed that he’s been feeling down ever since we finished that mission, and finally asked what happened to him. It was very likely that he totally regretted his attitude with Claire, and then we talked about him. That’s when we learned from Hugo about my brother’s hatred for regular God Eaters and Gleipnir, and in the end, we learned that we’re all at fault for this. Besides his attitude with Claire, Hugo also noticed my brother’s change of attitude when I mentioned those red flags to him, my failure to press the question further, and Claire’s uptight personality to those two. None of the things we did helped. Hugo also scolded me that I might have been too hard on him at that time since he was just looking after me.”</p><p>“Huh, I see,” Trista sipped her tea. “Yeah, that was on all of you guys, but at the same time, it couldn’t be helped. But what about Ricardo since he’s also a regular God Eater? And where was Zeke in all this?”</p><p>“Ricardo got a quick pass from him because when he was inspecting Pennywort, he saved my brother from getting beaten by a guard,” Misha replied. “He picked a fight with a guard for insulting me about Engage, and my brother was having none of it. He was also the one who saved Keith and the three kids after being left behind in the Port when they left.” </p><p>“And as for Zeke, he would rather chill in the lobby, and meet Claire later on.”</p><p>“I see now,” Trista smiled. “Your brother is a type of person who will trust people who are nice to him.”</p><p>“Though, that didn’t end there,” Misha continued on. “Before I knew it by next morning, I saw my brother and Claire being more open to each other now, so I thought he must have privately apologized to her sometime the night before, and he was the type of person who would do that. He’s also shy about these kinds of things...Wait, now I think I know when. It was right before Claire entered our cabin.”</p><p>Then she laughed, “Ooh, how could I not see that at first? Claire looked happy when she entered the cabin that night before I asked her why she was late. She just told me that she had to fill some reports before sleeping, and she totally got me on that one.”</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know Claire can be a bit slick,” Trista also laughed. “That woman can be a bit more dangerous than I thought, hehe.”</p><p>“But something even bigger happened,” Misha murmured. “In our next mission right before we finally left Pennywort, my brother kept looking after her, and we fought a medium Aragami, a Nemain, if I remember correctly. We eventually brought it down, but Claire was almost killed. None of us even knew that Aragami was still alive, so it got up and slowly tried to take Claire’s life with it, but my brother barely saved her when he threw his spear at it when everyone of us couldn’t have made it in time to save her.”</p><p>“Ooh, nice save from him,” Trista complimented. “And I started getting the chills when you talked about that Nemain getting up. It was like watching a movie full of suspense!”</p><p>“My brother was clearly scared when that happened, big sis,” Misha murmured. “Then after he was sure that Claire was still OK, he got angry and chastised her for being careless before he went on to torture that Aragami. We both know how he is whenever he gets pissed off at an Aragami. He always tortures them for a few minutes before he kills them, but this one was different. We already knew this isn’t going to be anywhere good, especially after I saw those eerie eyes he had again, but we couldn’t do anything since that will only make him get mad at us.”</p><p>“Huh,” Trista raised her eyes. “I do remember that. The best way is to just leave him alone until he’s satisfied, but at least he doesn’t take too long to finish it.”</p><p>“He took his sweet time on this, and he beat this one for almost half an hour with his bare hands,” Misha grimly murmured. “It didn’t even help that this Aragami tried to pull the same slick move it did to Claire, and he got his shoulder injured for it, but that only made him even angrier. We only helplessly watched him beat that thing until Claire couldn’t handle it anymore, and begged him to stop. It was then that my brother revealed that he’s been thinking of himself as a monster for a long time for being an AGE, for being hated by everyone, but Claire proved him wrong otherwise. I think at that time, Claire already knew how truly kind he is.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s almost like watching a romance-drama movie,” Trista chuckled. “I can almost feel like crying...seriously.”</p><p>“He never spoke again until the next day,” Misha murmured. “I was worried about his shoulder, and wanted to find him to treat it until I saw him go to the male cabin alone. He already had bandages on when I found him, and Claire must have treated him before I got to him. My brother started changing for the better since then, becoming less agitated, smiles even more, and even started spending time training Claire and the kids. Because of him, Claire has gotten a lot better than she was when we met her pretty fast, and she’s only been a God Eater for about less than a year. I think I owe Claire a lot for this.”</p><p>“I guess I feel the same way for her,” Trista smiled. “Except me and Shin, my guys are all regular God Eaters who are already friends with him, and this definitely wouldn’t have happened, if it wasn’t for Claire. Thanks for telling me this whole story, because I gained a LOT more respect for her now. Not that I didn’t like her in the first place.”</p><p>“Yep,” Misha smiled. “It was a rough start for them.”</p><p>“And another fun thing I want to ask about is Phym,” Trista grinned. “Ricardo already told us the story the night you guys came here, and ooh, captain Daris, Shin, and I almost died from laughing during our drink night, but what were you thinking making Claire to be Phym’s mommy?”</p><p>Then Trista laughed before Misha also laughed, “Ooh, that time was awesome, big sis. Besides the reasons we just talked about, Claire acted very motherly to Phym, and I even once told her that she would make a good mother, someday. My brother was in a coma for 3 days when he got bit by an Ashborn when he saved Phym’s life, so Hugo had Phym call him ‘daddy’ since she became so attached to him, and was even begging him to wake up. So, during that time, Claire spent a lot of time taking care of her, and even went as far reading children’s books for her and bathing together with her. Then one time, the owner learned while we’re eating together that my brother was officially Phym’s dad, and then she brought up the idea of having a mommy for her.”</p><p>Then Trista laughed again, “I like where this is going.”</p><p>“Ooh, you have no idea how hard I had to try to keep myself from laughing because I knew it had to be Claire,” Misha kept laughing. “To make it more epic, I pretended to have no idea until everyone turned to her, and then that’s when I pinned it on her. Ooh, I’ll never forget how embarrassed Claire was when I finally made the strike, and then my brother’s face after he finally woke up.”</p><p>Then the two girls laughed together on the table.</p><p>“That pretty sly of you, Misha,” Trista held her belly.</p><p>“Hm hm,” Misha grinned. “And then they’ve been acting like real parents to her since. I can almost die from their adorable-ness sometimes.”</p><p>“And then you ended up becoming her aunt,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Hmph, that Hugo,” Misha pouted.</p><p>“And he also ended up being her uncle,” Trista started snickering. “Uncle Hugo, huh? Congratulations.”</p><p>“Ugh, if only I wasn’t so stupid,” Misha pouted again.</p><p>“So, what’s your progress report about him?” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Eh?!” Misha raised her eyes, turning red.</p><p>“Hmhm, I still remember,” Trista kept her grin, and Misha does not like what she was seeing. “How head over heels you are for our big brother?”</p><p>“W-well,” Misha sighed. “It’s more or less the same…”</p><p>“What?” Trista lost her grin, and leaned forward. “You’re telling me that after all these four years, you two haven’t made a move on each other yet?!”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Misha murmured. “I’ve tried many times, but he never seems to notice.”</p><p>“Oh jeez,” Trista groaned before leaning back on her seat, facepalming.</p><p><em> ‘Hugo! You dense bum!’ </em> </p><p>“I think your brother is beating you on that, and you gotta step your game up, girl. Hugo is also an attractive guy like your brother with more qualities, and it can be just a matter of time until another girl snatches him!”</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“It’s OK, big sis,” Misha murmured. “I don’t want to get too pushy with him, and that might only make things worse.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Trista squinted.</p><p>“Mm,” Misha nodded.</p><p>“OK, then,” Trista plainly murmured.</p><p>“My turn then,” Misha grinned. “You have someone you like?”</p><p>“Heh, not really. I’m a bit too busy to look for a relationship,” Trista grinned back.</p><p>“What? What about Shin?” Misha raised her eyes.</p><p>Trista paused for a few seconds before she laughed, “Not even, but I won’t complain if I have to go with him, someday.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Misha furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, Shin is a very dependable guy, and always did everything I told him to,” Trista explained. “I don’t think he would make a bad hubby at all.”</p><p>“Eh, OK,” Misha plainly nodded. “And yet, you’re the one who wanted to push me with Hugo?”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “Say what you want. I’m just trying to help.”</p><p>“Whoa, I didn’t expect to see you two here,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Shin,” Trista greeted him. “What are you up to? And where’s everyone?”</p><p>“I’m just here to have a tea drink,” Shin replied. “And they’re at the gym training the kids.”</p><p>“Really? Including Kai?” Trista excitedly asked.</p><p>“Yep, he’s training with Hugo right now,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Heh, that kid will show him,” Trista grinned with pride.</p><p>“He already did, and Hugo even had to go on a little offense,” Shin chuckled.</p><p>“Nice. I’m proud of him,” Trista also chuckled. “Anyway, perfect timing. You wanna know the story of how your best friend Jerad became the better guy that he is now? It’s a touching tale.”</p><p>“Oh really..?” Shin smiled. “Sure.”</p><p>“Then get your tea, and sit with us,” Trista patted a spot beside her.</p><hr/><p>Back in the gym.</p><p>Jerad blocked Lil’s downswing with a loud clash.</p><p>“There you go, Lil,” Jerad grinned. “Keep at it!”</p><p>Then Lil grunted before she parried him off, and immediately leapt at him. Jerad blocked her swings a few times before he pushed her off.</p><p>“Your swings got stronger, but still too weak,” Jerad pointed out. “You gotta grow a bit more muscles, Lil. You’re an AGE, and you can do better.”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Jerad finally swung, and knocked Lil down.</p><p>“Oh,” Lil groaned, staring down.</p><p>“I guess this is enough,” Jerad rested his wooden sword on his shoulder. “Good job today, Lil.”</p><p>“B-but,” Lil murmured. “I still didn’t do good enough, and...I wanted to help Marr.”</p><p>Then she felt a hand on her head, and looked up to see Jerad smiling at her.</p><p>“Hey, you did do good today,” Jerad consoled her. “I don’t lie about things like that, and you got a lot of time. You’re about 8, right?”</p><p>“Mm,” Lil nodded before wiping off a small amount of tears.</p><p>“Keith started fighting just now, and he’s 14,” Jerad smiled. “You still got 6 years to get better, haha. And as long as you keep at it, you could become one hell of an AGE by the time you become 14. Aragami might even run away from you, and you’ll be cutting those bastards to ribbons in no time.”</p><p>“Whoo, finally done with Kai,” Hugo flexed his shoulders. “That kid gave me quite a workout.”</p><p>Then Garret chuckled, “Our captain did spend a lot of time training him, and she worked him hard.”</p><p>“I highly bet,” Hugo smiled. “The kid knew well above the basics.”</p><p>“Hee hee,” Kai grinned.</p><p>“And Marr was extremely aggressive,” Zeke sighed. “Almost like a berserker, but he needs to think more about his attacks.”</p><p>“I agree,” Lulu nodded. “I wish I could make more time for my turn to teach him that.”</p><p>“Leave that to me while you guys are gone,” Garret said. “I think I’m the most proficient buster blade wielder here, and besides our captain and vice captain, I also train our guys.”</p><p>“We’re counting on you,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“You got it,” Garret smiled back.</p><p>“I brought my kid here to do workouts together, and I see this,” Daris suddenly spoke behind them, smiling. “And wow, I didn’t know that kid had a knack for training other people, and he was on point with her, too.”</p><p>“Whoa, how long have been behind us watching?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“For a while,” Daris replied.</p><p>“He also taught me how to fight, and I learned a lot,” Claire proudly replied.</p><p>“Heh, that makes him even more interesting, and I’m now in the mood since we won’t be fighting Aragami today,” Daris grinned. “Can I challenge your friend to a spar?”</p><p>“Well,” Claire murmured. “That will be up to him.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Daris nodded. “Son, you’ll have to watch for now before we do our workouts together, OK? But watch carefully, because this is how real God Eaters fight.”</p><p>“Okay,” The boy smiled.</p><p>Then Daris walked into the arena, and stared at Lil, “Your teacher is right. Never hesitate in front of an Aragami, OK? Stay focused, and strike hard. Never look back.”</p><p>“OK,” Lil nodded, smiling now.</p><p>“And care for a sparring match, kid?” Daris smiled.</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad raised his eyes. He glanced at everyone behind him, and they seem hopeful that he will accept his match, most notably Claire. She was warmly smiling at him, and feeling obligated now, Jerad nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll grab a stick for you, so hold on a sec,” Then Daris walked to the shelf, and grabbed two wooden staves while Jerad turned to Lil.</p><p>“Here, put this back to the shelf, OK?” He handed her his wooden sword.</p><p>“Okay,” Lil nodded. “Do your best.”</p><p>“I will,” Jerad smiled. “Watch us fight, OK? Learn from it.”</p><p>“Daddy will fight that orange haired man?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire smiled. “They’re going to practice together like your daddy and I do, so this is not a real fight.”</p><p>“Wow,” Phym whispered with awe. “Win, daddy!”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, and nodded at her.</p><p>“Here you go, kid,” Daris threw a stick at Jerad, and he caught it in one hand.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Anytime,” Jerad confidently replied.</p><p>Then Daris chuckled, “Heh, that’s what I’d like to hear. Ha!”</p><p>He rushed at Jerad, and the two made several clashes with their sticks. Daris aggressively swung his stick several times while Jerad blocked all his attacks well on time until he parried him off, and rushed him with a flurry of thrusts, but Daris dodged them before he parried one and tried to swing at Jerad’s head, but missed after he quickly ducked and slid past his swing.</p><p>“That’s a good start,” Daris smiled. “And you’re quite impressive so far, kid.”</p><p>“Same here,” Jerad chuckled. “My blood’s boiling right now. This is going to be fun.”</p><p>Then Daris laughed, “I didn’t know you have a love for fighting, but I’m glad you are. I have more than where that came from, just so you know. I was just sizing you up.”</p><p>“Hehe, me, too,” Jerad grinned. “I was also holding back, but you wanna see how tough I am now?”</p><p>Daris laughed again, “I like that attitude, and you’re making me like you even more. Show me, then.”</p><p>“Right back at you,” Jerad readied his spear. “Here I come! Haa!”</p><p>Then Jerad rushed at Daris, and went into a series of clashes again, with their confrontation becoming more intense and ferocious.</p><p>“Holy moly, that's one hell of a match!” Zeke watched with awe. “They’re almost fighting like animals.”</p><p>“Yeah, isn’t this the first time we’ve seen Jerad fight against another person?” Keith asked. “It looks so intense.”</p><p>“Yeah, to stand toe to toe with Captain Daris like that,” Selene commented with admiration. “He’s really amazing.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Well, there’s Jerad, and then there’s one of the two captains of this Port. This match could get crazier later on.”</p><p>Then he turned to Lil, “You’re seeing what Jerad has been teaching you, right? These two aren’t holding back on each other at all, and both are pretty aggressive. Watch them closely.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lil nodded.</p><p>“And watch how captain Daris fights, Marr,” Hugo said. “Despite being very aggressive, he still puts some thought in his attacks, and he definitely spent years refining his style. You need to learn that sense of refinement.”</p><p>“Alright,” Marr nodded before he continued watching.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Jerad blocked Daris’ downswing while they grunted at each other, and then he swung him to the side and tried to downswing back, but Daris also blocked it.</p><p>“Looks like neither of us are going down anytime soon,” Daris kept his hold, gritting his teeth.</p><p>“That’s great,” Jerad grinned, also holding his stick against him. “Because I wanna enjoy this a little longer, anyway.”</p><p>Then Daris snickered, “Then I hope you won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>“You, too,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Daris pushed him aside, and rushed him with a swing, but Jerad parried, and quickly moved in with a thrust, but Daris blocked it.</p><p>“Heh, striking quickly after parrying me to drop my guard?” Daris smiled. “That’s pretty crafty.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Speak for yourself, but I’m honestly surprised you managed to block that.”</p><p>“I think you’re underestimating me, kid,” Daris smiled.</p><p>“I sure hope not,” Jerad replied before they broke away, and started fighting again. After a few clashes, Daris parried Jerad’s stick upwards, and landed a swing on his gut.</p><p>“Ugh!” Jerad stumbled back, and grunted, holding his belly.</p><p>“Heh, got one on you,” Daris smiled. “You still up?”</p><p>“Hmph, I ain’t going down with just one hit,” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>Daris chuckled, “Good. Looks like we can have a good match a little longer.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to pay you back for that,” Jerad readied his stick.</p><p>“Do your best,” Daris sneered before they rushed back. They continued clashing against each other, and as Jerad readied for his thrust, he saw Daris raise his staff in anticipation, but he slightly lowered his thrust, and his stick slid through Daris’, hitting his stomach.</p><p>“Oww,” Daris winced, holding his belly with one hand after stumbling back a few steps.</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Now we’re even. You still up?”</p><p>“Of course, I am,” Daris straightened up. “But the next hit will be the last. You ready for this?”</p><p>“That’s my line,” Jerad chuckled before he resumed his stance. “Let’s get to it.”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Then they rushed each other, and clashed multiple times.</p><p>“Get him, daddy!” Phym yelled.</p><p>“Win this, dad!” The boy cheered.</p><p>“Oh, dear,” A woman in her mid-twenties with long light brown hair murmured behind Claire who was wearing a lab coat. She also wore a God Eater armlet wrapped with yellow and black stripes, and Claire remembered seeing her in their party last night.</p><p>“I came here to visit my husband, and our son after work to see how they’re doing, and this is what I see?”</p><p>Then she chuckled, “He’ll never grow out of his enjoyment for competition, will he? I will admit that I miss those times, though.”</p><p>“Um, excuse me?” Claire murmured. “You are?”</p><p>“Oh, my name is Leanne, but just call me Lea,” The woman smiled. “I’m captain Daris’ wife, and his former vice captain. I also work as a doctor in the orphanage. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Claire Victorious,” Claire reached her hand for a handshake.</p><p>“Victorious?” Leanne paused while she shook her hand.</p><p>“Hm?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m sorry. I just thought I’ve heard that name before, but nice to meet you, Claire,” Leanne smiled.</p><p>“Mom,” The boy suddenly latched on her.</p><p>“Hello, sweetie,” Leanne picked up her son. “You like seeing your daddy fight?”</p><p>“Yeah, he looks so cool,” The boy replied.</p><p>Leanne chuckled, “He took a lot after his father, even though he looks more like me.”</p><p>Then Claire giggled.</p><p>“Oh, my. That young man is very good, and could stand toe-to-toe with my husband. I can see why he is enjoying this so much now, and I don’t think he’s fought a good opponent for a long time,” Leanne proudly smiled.</p><p>“HRAHH!”</p><p>Jerad and Daris clashed sticks with each other, but their exhaustion was starting to take its toll.</p><p>“You’re not gonna let up at all, aren’t you, kid?” Daris smiled, also panting.</p><p>“I ain’t backing down from you!” Jerad spat back. “Plus, this is just becoming more fun, so let me enjoy this a bit more.”</p><p>“Heh, as expected of someone who slew an Ashborn,” Daris whispered.</p><p>“What? How did you..know?” Jerad leered.</p><p>“Ricky told me, but keep this down, OK?” Daris grinned. “It’s still a bit of a secret, but that’s also the reason why I challenged you. I couldn’t wait to see how good you are anymore.”</p><p>“Heh, now you see how tough I really am, right?” Jerad snickered.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been very impressed, kid,” Daris grinned. “I’m glad I got to challenge you right now, and thanks for considering me worthy enough of your fun. However, I’ve noticed a flaw from you.”</p><p>“What?” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“You’re skilled, but your spear fighting is too rough. Have you realized how much energy you’ve been wasting?” Daris smiled. “You may have excellent instincts in fighting, but you lack a bit of polish.”</p><p>“Hmph, don’t go lecturing me about fighting unless you beat me,” Jerad refuted.</p><p>“Then, I’ll show you why,” Daris countered back before they pushed, and started swinging at each other. After a few more swings and clashes, Jerad and Daris swung and missed each other before they swooped across.</p><p>Panting, they turned to each other before Daris glanced to his side, and saw his wife watching.</p><p>“Oh, jeez,” Daris murmured. “My woman is here now, so I have to look good.”</p><p>“And?” Jerad narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have a woman to show off to?” Daris chuckled.</p><p>Jerad could only pause in silence, unsure of how to respond.</p><p>“Wanna know how I’ve gotten this far, kid?” Daris asked. “Because I had a family to fight for. That was my point. My family is what keeps me going.”</p><p>“And how is that relevant to us fighting?” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“You clearly don’t understand, do you?” Daris also grimaced. “Do you even know why you’ve gotten this far? What keeps you going forward?”</p><p>“I’m only fighting so my sister could have a better life,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“And that’s it?” Daris raised his eyebrows while Jerad was taken by surprise. “It’s admirable that you care about your sibling, but how about adding a purpose for yourself? What's your next step after you achieve that? Have you been thinking about it?"</p><p>“Tch!” Jerad gritted his teeth, and raised his staff.</p><p>“You have to have your own goals, kid,” Daris continued. “Dreams that will keep you going. Life is more painful without them.”</p><p>Seeing that he is starting to feel pained by this, Daris readied his staff.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You already know the answer, but I think you’re just being dishonest.’ </em>
</p><p>“Well, let’s continue on, and make this match fun until the end, shall we? I still need to spend some time with my kid.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Jerad resumed his stance while Daris also resumed his before they charged against each other again into a fight. They fought ferociously as if it was their last moment until Daris landed a hard swing at Jerad, but was pushed back after he managed to defend himself, but Daris did not give him a moment to rest and followed him with another swing. Jerad blocked his swing again, and put each other into a deadlock.</p><p><em> ‘He’s starting to slow down,’ </em> Daris thought while continuing to push his staff against him. <em> ‘Is he just tiring out, or…’ </em></p><p>“What's wrong? You're not having fun anymore?” He grinned. “At least, you want an epic ending out of this, right? Your friends are watching you.”</p><p>Then Jerad glanced at them, and saw that Claire, Phym, and his friends are worriedly watching him. He can also see that Claire is clutching her chest while watching him closely.</p><p>“You don’t wanna let them down, do you?” Daris grinned while he pushed his staff against him harder before Jerad growled.</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>He pushed him back before Daris chuckled. “That’s right. Give your all until the end, and let’s make this match a memorable one.”</p><p>“Right back at you,” Jerad swung his staff, and resumed his stance, glaring at him with resolve.</p><p>Then Daris snickered, “There you go. I like that fire back in your eyes.”</p><p>“Let’s finish this!”</p><p>“HAA!”</p><p>For the last time, they clashed against each other as if their lives depended on them. Jerad tenaciously defended himself, and attacked Daris at every opportunity until he managed to break through his flurry of attacks, and retaliated with his own barrage of swings and thrusts. Jerad successfully defended himself against him, blocking and evading his attacks until he jumped back, and then Daris rushed in, and swung but Jerad also blocked. They had each other in a deadlock for a few seconds before they shoved each other away, and then Jerad quickly rushed in out of desperation. Daris managed to block Jerad’s quick strike before shoving him back, and then Daris struck and parried through Jerad’s defense before he landed another hit on his gut. Jerad stumbled a few steps back before he fell, but before he sat up, Daris quickly moved, and pointed his staff at him. He could only look up.</p><p>“D-daddy lost..,” Phym murmured. “But he’s still cool, right?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Definitely. He certainly fought his best until the end.”</p><p>“That was really fun, kid,” Daris grinned. “I haven’t had a good match for a long time, but see what I’m saying now? You tired out before I did, and I still have a lot of juice left.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Jerad chuckled. “It’s been fun.”</p><p>“You’re very talented, but you also carry a terrible weight,” Daris murmured while twitching his staff. “You’ll have to get whatever that thing is off your shoulders, someday. That’s my homework for you.”</p><p>Then Jerad raised his eyes before sighing. “I guess I should stop training other people now...”</p><p>“Why would you?” Daris chuckled. “Don’t let that get you down, OK? You trained that little girl pretty good, and she got better listening to you. If I fought you right now when I was your age, you would have definitely steamrolled me, so I’ll give you that. Not even Trista, Shin, and Eugene could last that long, no offense to them.”</p><p>Then he reached his hand out before Jerad took it, and helped him up.</p><p>“Daddy!” Phym gave him a hug. “Are you hurting?”</p><p>“No...I’m OK, now,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>Then Phym giggled, “You were so cool, Daddy!”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad raised his eyes before faintly smiling, and patted her head. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Wow, that was an awesome match!” Zeke yelled. “Now I want to start sparring with everyone.”</p><p>“We’ll start tomorrow once we leave, Zeke,” Hugo smirked. “We don’t have time now, and we need to rest up after dinner tonight, but I hope you’re ready for it.”</p><p>“Bring it on, Hugo!” Zeke pointed at him. “Then I’ll challenge you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Heh, I’ll gladly accept,” Hugo smirked.</p><p>“Dad!” The boy ran to his father before Daris picked him up.</p><p>“Sorry that the match dragged on too long, son,” Daris patted his head. “But I’ll make it up to you tomorrow after work, OK?”</p><p>“It’s OK, dad!” The boy shook his head. “I got to see how awesome you are.”</p><p>Then Daris and a few others chuckled, “Thanks. I promise I’ll make it happen tomorrow.”</p><p>“You had enough fun today, dear?” Leanne crossed her arms with a smile.</p><p>“Of course, I did,” Daris smiled before Leanne turned to Jerad.</p><p>“You’re an amazing fighter, young man,” Leanne smiled at him. “To push my husband to his limits like that. You’re pretty talented.”</p><p>“Eh, thanks,” Jerad shyly scratched his head while Claire giggled.</p><p>“I came here to start doing workouts today after finishing work early, and then I see this,” Ricardo chuckled. “Nice match, you two. It definitely reminded me of my youthful days.”</p><p>“Whoa, Ricardo?” Hugo suddenly turned to him. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Ow, that hurts,” Ricardo chuckled again. “I’ve been watching behind you for a while now. By the way, our final inspection in the Ashcrawler is finished, and she’s all good to go tomorrow. The owner also wants to invite us for dinner in about an hour and a half.”</p><p>“That sounds good,” Hugo nodded. “Gives us more time for shower before that.”</p><p>“Yep, just be there on time. Same restaurant we ate the other day,” Ricardo waved.</p><p>“Oh,” Daris raised his eyes. “Hey, I guess we have a bit more time to do workouts together, son.”</p><p>“Oh, dear,” Leanne shook her head. “I guess I could use some, too. I haven’t been physically active lately, so I’ll go ahead and get changed up for this.”</p><p>“Ooh, I hope you don’t spur me on,” Daris grinned.</p><p>“Come again, dear?” Leanne glared at him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Daris chuckled. “We’ll be waiting for you here.”</p><p>“Let’s go ahead, and hit the showers,” Hugo said. “And I’ll let those three know.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to return to the orphanage for now, and get ready,” Iris smiled.</p><p>“Come on, everyone.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marr nodded.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys later, and Jerad?” Lil turned to him.</p><p>“Yeah..?” Jerad murmured. </p><p>“Thank you for teaching me today,” Lil smiled. “I’ve learned a lot, and I’m starting to learn the importance of fighting. Watching you made me realize that today.”</p><p>“Oh..,” Jerad murmured again. “You’re welcome...Make sure you take everything I’ve taught you to heart, OK?”</p><p>“I will,” Lil confidently nodded before she ran to follow Iris.</p><p>Then they started walking to the hangar, and Hugo saw Jerad staring into space while walking.</p><p>“Hey,” Hugo put his arm above his shoulders.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad quickly turned to him, looking surprised.</p><p>“Don’t let that get you down, OK?” Hugo whispered. “Not even I could last that long against him. Plus, he’s been fighting way longer than all of us, and Lil even thanked you for teaching her.”</p><p>“You did great, so keep your head up. At least you had fun, right?”</p><p>Then he patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad faked a smile.</p><hr/><p>Back in the tea restaurant.</p><p>“Wow, so that’s how he became like that,” Shin chuckled before sipping his tea. “I’d say he’s well better off now.”</p><p>“Quite a nice tale, right?” Trista grinned. “You can even make a movie out of that, haha. I almost cried hearing it.”</p><p>Then Shin chuckled again, “You are right about what you said earlier. This morning, Eryk told us that he’s been wanting to make friends with Jerad, but was pretty intimidated, and Gustav had to talk him into it.”</p><p>“Ohh, I think I saw that,” Misha said. “My brother was shopping alone at first, and then the next thing I saw were those guys hanging with him. I couldn’t believe it.”</p><p>“It’s really thanks to him,” Shin replied.</p><p>“Just when did those two talked?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Our last mission yesterday right before we finished,” Shin replied. “We’re digging our treasures during that time, and Gustav and Jerad got bored, so they hung around outside the room as lookouts before the last few Aragami came.”</p><p>Then Trista tapped her earpiece, and listened for a few seconds before she muttered, “OK, we’ll be there.”</p><p>“Hm, Hugo just contacted me, and said that the owner wants to have dinner with us in about 90 minutes from now,” Trista said. “I guess we gotta have to wrap this up soon, and get ready.”</p><p>“I’m just about almost done with mine,” Shin replied. “Just one more pour from this pot.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha nodded. “But wow, you drink fast.”</p><p>“I also love tea, so I kinda can’t resist,” Shin chuckled before pouring his last fill on his cup.</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “Wow, you guys like being classy, huh?”</p><p>“I sure do,” Shin grinned before extending his cup, and sipping it.</p><p>“Ah, whatever. Take your sweet time,” Trista shrugged. “Still got more than an hour.”</p><hr/><p>“Aww, man,” Zeke whined. “So, we have to go back to our Ashcrawler, grab our clothes, take a shower in the Port, and then put our clothes back in the ship? What a hassle. I wish we could bring our clothes to our rooms already.”</p><p>“It’s just going to be one night,” Hugo replied. “So, bear with this a little longer, and once we leave tomorrow, it’s back to business and going to be the same routine again.”</p><p>Then they entered the Ashcrawler hangar bay, and as always, workers and engineers are working around and conducting final inspections for tomorrow. Some are already loading in supplies as Hugo can see them driving forklifts carrying multiple crates, and driving back and forth between the cache and their Ashcrawler’s loading bay. They walked across the bridge to the ship’s entrance and once they entered, they looked around the interiors.</p><p>“Wow, this ship went through an overhaul,” Hugo commented. “These guys really worked tirelessly to get this vessel fixed up.”</p><p>“And I don’t even see the damages done by Anubis anymore when we’re outside,” Zeke added. </p><p>“Hilda and Ricardo definitely knew how to get things done,” Keith also commented. “All operating systems here are working like brand new.”</p><p>“We’ll definitely leave tomorrow, so make sure that after dinner, you guys use the rest of your time to get things ready,” Hugo advised.</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“And no working at all tonight, bro,” Zeke ordered. “Not even reading, and you’ll be hanging with us. Got it?”</p><p>“Okay,” Keith nodded.</p><p>Then they entered their cabin while Claire, Lulu, and Phym entered theirs.</p><p>“Wow, they even cleaned this room REALLY good,” Zeke smiled before he ran his finger on the table. “Not even a speck of dust.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Heh, right?”</p><p>“This is going to be how Phym will keep her room clean,” Jerad smiled as he took a new set of his clothes from his drawer. “Her candies will be at stake for it.”</p><p>“Ooh, quite a strict dad you are,” Zeke chuckled.</p><p>“She’ll have to start learning about cleanliness,” Jerad replied before smiling. “But I’m sure she’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will,” Hugo chuckled. “She’s a good girl.”</p><hr/><p>In the Female Cabin.</p><p>“I also got your towel, Phym,” Claire smiled before she walked over to Lulu, who seemed to be hiding something as she was slipping clothes, a sewing kit, and rolls of cloth into her drawer. “Do you need help? Wait, are those kids’..?”</p><p>Then Lulu quickly shut her drawer, and stood closely beside Claire.</p><p>“These are for Phym, but please keep this a secret, OK?” Lulu whispered. “I’ll sew these to make them better before I give them to her.”</p><p>“Ookay..,” Claire nodded back with a whisper before Phym giggled.</p><p>“S-something the matter, Phym?” Claire muttered.</p><p>“Mm, mm,” Phym shook her head with a smile.</p><p>“By the way, where’s Misha? She hasn’t come back yet,” Lulu randomly asked, trying to change the topic.</p><p>“Last I heard, she was with Trista to drink tea together,” Claire replied.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>Then they heard a door hum open.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Misha waved with a smile. “I can’t wait to have a nice, cool shower before our grand dinner.”</p><p>“Hello, Misha,” Claire greeted. “How’s tea?”</p><p>“Ooh, it was great,” Misha quickly replied. “I didn’t know big sis had a great taste for tea, and she said she’ll be buying more tonight for this trip.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great,” Claire smiled. “I also like tea myself.”</p><p>“You should join us next time,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“I can also brew tea, just to let you know,” Lulu confidently smiled. “I’ll brew you my best ones after we leave tomorrow, so I guess I’ll shop for them, too.”</p><p>“Nice,” Misha excitedly said. “I’d like to try them.”</p><p>“Look forward to it, then,” Lulu smiled. “And afterwards, we’ll sit together to talk about a lot of things.”</p><p>“Mommy, what’s tee?” Phym curiously asked.</p><p>“It’s a type of drink,” Claire explained. “It’s healthy for you, and it feels relaxing.”</p><p>“Really? I wanna try it,” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Ooh, that settles it, then,” Misha grinned. “An all girls tea party. Let’s do that!”</p><p>“We’ll make it happen,” Lulu nodded. “Let’s grab our things so we can all finally shower.”</p><p>“Got it,” Misha smiled.</p><hr/><p>Once they leave their cabins.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Hugo greeted. “Do you know where Trista and Shin are?”</p><p>“Hey, Hugo,” Misha greeted with a smile. “They said they’re going to start packing a few more things to bring over here before dinner with the owner tonight.”</p><p>“Ah, OK,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Then once they reached the bridge, they met Trista and Shin, and they were carrying a few luggages, but Trista was…</p><p>“Sup, guys,” Jerad raised his eyes. “But, Tris. What the hell is that huge thing?”</p><p>“Lots of booze, what else?” Trista grinned. “ And of course, I brought some other drinks, too. Bought some tea for us, Misha.”</p><p>“Wow, sweet,” Misha cheered. </p><p>“Do you like tea, Jerad?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“I don’t mind them,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“You should try drinking tee with us, daddy,” Phym tugged his hand.</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “Sure. I’ll drink with you, sometime.”</p><p>“Ooh, I hope you limit your drinks, captain,” Shin murmured.</p><p>“I know that,” Trista refuted. “Want me to squish you with this huge box?”</p><p>“I’m just reminding you,” Shin shrugged with a groan. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble with the owner while on duty.”</p><p>“I appreciate it, but thanks,” Trista grimaced.</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “Alright, we’ll be on our way to the showers, but let’s all meet up in the residential courtyard before dinner. Cool?”</p><p>“Yep,” Trista grinned. “See ya all later, and Shin and I will catch up once we drop these things off.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo nodded before they waved each other off.</p><hr/><p>After their showers, Hugo and the others dropped their dirty clothes off in the Ashcrawler cabin for laundry later, and then walked back into the residential courtyard to wait for Misha, Iris, Trista, Shin, and Phym. </p><p>After several minutes passed.</p><p>“I guess we still have about 45 minutes to chill here,” Hugo sighed, and laid back on his bench. “30 minutes to chill here, and then being there 15 minutes before we meet up with Hilda.”</p><p>“Man, why do we have to shave off a quarter of an hour to be there early?” Zeke whined as he laid back with his hands on the back of his head.</p><p>“It’s to make sure we meet her on time, Zeke,” Hugo explained. “It’s a safe measure to be there if Hilda arrives earlier.”</p><p>“Heh, that was a good coincidence,” Garret smiled. “Back in Gleipnir, there was a saying that “if you are on time, you are late,” so we also have a thing for arriving 15 minutes early. I also heard that it was an old military standard in my home country.”</p><p>“There you go, Zeke,” Hugo chuckled. “Gotta be there 15 minutes early.”</p><p>“So, what’s your home country?” Jerad curiously asked.</p><p>“North America,” Garret replied. “Also called the United States of America. Amber and I came from there.”</p><p>“Wait..United?” Jerad mused. “I remember Shin and I talked about that a bit, and I hardly remembered, but my parents once told us that they came from another western country across the seas, but my sister and I were born here.”</p><p>“Heh, that’s definitely our home country,” Garret grinned. “Plus we kinda look alike, too, especially Amber. So I guess that makes us four Americans.”</p><p>Then Garret gestured his hand for a fist bump.</p><p>“Huh, I guess we are,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Muricans? What?” Zeke sat up.</p><p>“Americans,” Garret repeated. “From North America.”</p><p>Then after Jerad returned his fist pump, Garret suddenly muttered, “Yeehaw.”</p><p>“Huh? What’s that?” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Cowboys,” Amber giggled. </p><p>“It’s an ancient proud culture we used to have,” Garret replied. “I used to see them in old TV shows as a kid. People riding horses with big hats, and old guns.”</p><p>“So we’re all Cowboys, if you look at it,” Amber smiled while pointing her two fingers at Jerad before raising them with a ‘pew’ sound that simulated two handguns.</p><p>“Heh, sounds like a cool bunch of people,” Jerad smiled. “So, what does..our home country look like now?”</p><p>“More or less the same since the Calamity happened,” Garret murmured. “There is a Gleipnir branch there like it is here, and there is a Port in every state, like Port Texas, for an example. Some states even have two Ports.”</p><p>“And Garret and I came from Texas,” Amber smiled.</p><p>“Wow, that was really fascinating,” Hugo commented. “The world seems a lot bigger than I think it is.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re also quite an interesting mixed bunch,” Gustav smiled. “I came from a country called Germany, by the way. Far east from here.”</p><p>“And I came from a large peninsula called Italy,” Selene also smiled. “It’s far south from here, and my surname Belfiore meant ‘beautiful flower’ in my home country.”</p><p>“Heh, your parents sure got good taste in names,” Gustav grinned. “It definitely suits you.”</p><p>“H-hey!” Selene glared at him, also blushing. “Gustav!”</p><p>“I’m just stating my honest opinion, jeez,” Gustav sighed before everyone chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t got much to say,” Eryk shrugged. “I was born and raised here in this country of Finland.”</p><p>“And you, Adrian,” Gustav grinned at him. “Didn’t you once say you came from a big island country?”</p><p>“Absolutely, good sir,” Adrian bowed. “I was born in the old United Kingdom of Great Britain.”</p><p>“Ooh. ‘United,’ ‘Kingdom,’ and ‘Great?’” Gustav chuckled. “That was grand.”</p><p>Then Eryk laughed, “And your whole name sounded like royalty, too. Adrian Lawrence.”</p><p>“And my fencing style has been passed down from my family from generations to generations,” Adrian proudly stroked his bangs. “Ever since the Renaissance.”</p><p>“Wow,” Selene raised her eyes. “I’ve read about that during my time in history class, too.”</p><p>“Heh, and one last thing,” Gustav smiled. “Our vice captain seemed to come from a country that none of us have ever been in: the Far East.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Shin told me the same thing,” Jerad added.</p><p>“Yep,” Gustav nodded. “He stood out from us the most, and he surely learned an art that we’ve never seen before, but it was damn dangerous. So dangerous that he could slice our heads off, and we’d still be alive.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “Shin was also like that with us during our times together in prison minus the style he has now, and stuck out like a sore thumb. Even without that, he’s always been the quick one, like my guy here.”</p><p>Then he tugged Jerad’s shoulder, “My two fastest guys.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, about that,” Gustav raised his eyes. “I’ve never seen a guy move so fast with a spear before, and you’re definitely faster than captain Daris. I’ll have to give you that one.”</p><p>Then he fist bumped with Jerad.</p><p>“I still lost to him, though,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, but you gotta keep in mind that he’s been fighting longer than all of us here, and then a kid like you totally pushed him on the edge?” Gustav grinned. “That’s also the first time I’ve seen him have so much fun fighting, and not even our captain could last long against him, so good job on that.”</p><p>“See?” Hugo grinned. “You gotta look at the positive side, too, buddy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad plainly smiled.</p><p>“There you are,” Trista, Shin, Claire, Iris, Lulu, and Phym finally arrived. “How long have you boys been hanging around here.”</p><p>“About 20 minutes,” Hugo replied. “And we still got 10 here.”</p><p>“Daddy!” Phym hugged him. “So hungry..wanna eat.”</p><p>“Just a little longer, Phym,” Jerad stroked her head.</p><p>“Wow. I’ve been watching you for a while now, but to be a dad of such a cute little girl,” Gustav smiled. “I’m kinda jealous.”</p><p>“He’s my best daddy,” Phym snuggled to him.</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Aww, she’s so irresistibly adorable,” Selene cooed while clutching her hands together. “C-can I also hug you, too?”</p><p>“You’re going to die from cuteness, Selene,” Lulu smiled. “I can almost guarantee it.”</p><p>“Ooh, I hate it when you act like this, Phym,” Trista curved her fingers, also pretending that her hands were shivering. “You’re making me wish I could have a cute daughter like you someday. C’mere!”</p><p>Then she suddenly paused, “Hm? You’re not running away from me now?”</p><p>“Mm mm,” Phym shook her head before she latched on her.</p><p>“Wha..?” Trista murmured with shock.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me keep your God Arc,” Phym snuggled to her.</p><p>“Ha..ha..haa…!” Trista shuddered. “Y-you’re welcome.”</p><p>Then she slowly hugged her back.</p><p>“First time?” Lulu snickered while Claire and Misha giggled.</p><p>“Aww, how come I don’t get to hug her,” Selene murmured, and crossed her arms, pouting.</p><p>Then Gustav chuckled, “Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance.”</p><p>“I guess time’s up,” Hugo said. “You guys ready for some good dinner?”</p><p>“Yep, I'm starving,” Zeke stood up. “Let's get to eating now.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll see you later,” Eryk said. “West bar tonight?”</p><p>“Oh,” Hugo raised his eyes. “Yeah, I guess we'll see you there tonight.”</p><p>“You guys not eating with us?” Jerad asked, seemingly surprised.</p><p>“Looks like an officer’s club kind of thing,” Garret replied. “Or for people who are leaving tomorrow, but don't worry. We'll be eating together before we head over the bar. See you guys later, and enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“You, too,” Hugo waved. “See you guys there, tonight.”</p><p>Then while walking, Hugo sniffed a few times.</p><p>“What’s that smell?” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Hm?” Misha turned to him.</p><p>“That smell. It smells really good,” Hugo turned to her. “Was that from you?”</p><p>Then Misha’s eyes widened, and started shuddering. She can feel herself turning into a molten steel. </p><p>“A-a-ah yeah, I-I bought a perfume this morning, and just sprayed it on me for the f-first time.”</p><p>“Hey, you don’t need to be nervous,” Hugo chuckled. “It’s really good.”</p><p>“T-thanks,” Misha stuttered.</p><hr/><p>In the Dining District</p><p>“Good evening, everyone,” Hilda smiled. “It’s only been about two days, but it feels like a long time. How do you like it here so far?”</p><p>“It was great,” Hugo smiled back.</p><p>“And thanks for helping my people yesterday,” Hilda smiled again. “We're a bit undermanned, so any help they could have is appreciated.”</p><p>“The pleasure is ours,” Hugo proudly grinned. “I'm glad I got to know a lot of people.”</p><p>“Heh, I wish I joined you yesterday,” Daris smiled. “Come join us later, sometime. My boys and girls could learn a thing or two from you guys.”</p><p>Then he turned to Jerad with a smile, “Especially you, kid. My men have been saying good stuff about you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad raised eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Daris grinned. “I think they want you to give them a nice beating. Plus, I've been pushing them to be better than those Gleipnir sissies, so I think I'll need your help with that.”</p><p>Then he laughed.</p><p>“Good evening, Sister Hilda,” Iris smiled. </p><p>“Good evening, Iris,” Hilda warmly smiled at her. “I see you already made friends with them.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, they're all great people,” Iris replied.</p><p>“Met her this morning,” Jerad said. “I was just hanging around the square alone watching the kids play, and then she suddenly appeared. Never even noticed her.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Just a tip for you about our Port,” Hilda smiled. “When there are a lot of kids playing around, there will be Iris.”</p><p>“S-sister..!” Iris murmured before everyone laughed.</p><p>“That's our Iris,” Amy giggled.</p><p>“Please, not you too, Amy,” Iris murmured, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>“Let's start our dine now,” Hilda smiled. “I reserved a whole table for us in a private room, so come on in.”</p><p>Then they walked inside a restaurant, and as they started entering the room, Zeke tugged Hugo.</p><p>“Hey, man,” Zeke murmured. “This feels too formal, and I don't know how to deal with this.”</p><p>“Just act decent,” Hugo whispered back. “And mind your table manners, too.”</p><p>Then everyone took their seats.</p><p>“So, what do you guys want?” Hilda asked. “Order away. Tab is on me.”</p><p>“OK,” Hugo nodded. Though without being said, the Hounds ordered small meals, remembering how much Hilda spent to buy them off Pennywort.</p><p>“That's it?” Hilda raised her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, we'll be fine with these,” Hugo smiled. </p><p>“Very well,” Hilda nodded, and once their orders arrived after several minutes.</p><p>“So, everyone ready for tomorrow?” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“Yep. Can't wait to get back to business again,” Hugo smiled back.</p><p>“I'm thrilled for another adventure,” Zeke said. “I'm pumped.”</p><p>Then Daris chuckled, “Ah, the joys of the youth. Enjoy it while you guys can, but come back here in one piece, OK?”</p><p>“We will,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Ready to be back to work again, Amy?” Mia smiled.</p><p>“Yes. Thanks for filling in for me,” Amy smiled back.</p><p>“No problem. It was fun working with your guys,” Mia smiled again.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Keith, I heard from captain Daris that you installed acceleration triggers on him, and his men today,” Hilda smiled. “Thank you. What you did was not only very helpful, but saved our people’s lives, too.”</p><p>“No problem, ma’am,” Keith smiled. “It's always good to be helpful.”</p><p>“Just make sure you take a hard earned rest tonight,” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“That’s right, Keith,” Zeke grinned. “You’re taking a break tonight..by your big brother’s order.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it already. Sheesh.” Keith scratched his head before he saw Daris grinning at him before he flashed his eyebrows.</p><p>“My husband told me a lot about it,” Leanne smiled. “If I was still a God Eater, I would have loved to try it.”</p><p>“Mom, what is that?” The boy asked.</p><p>“It's a thing that's going to make your dad strong like Superman,” Daris patted his head before everyone around the table laughed.</p><p>“It will make your dad become one, kid,” Trista grinned. “That I can definitely tell you.”</p><p>“So, how did the test run go for you guys?” Hilda leaned forward. “I’d like to hear some stories, and that was an interesting joint effort between you, and the Hounds, Trista. I bet some interesting things happened.”</p><p>“Definitely, ma’am,” Trista smiled. “While there are a lot of us in that mission, we still faced some tough Aragami.”</p><p>“Huh,” Daris leaned forward, interested. “Now, I’d like to hear that more.”</p><p>Then he turned to the boy, who was sitting on his lap. “This is a story you’d want to listen to, son. You rarely hear about these things.”</p><p>“Your dad’s right,” Leanne smiled. “Listen closely, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” The boy nodded.</p><p>“So, it started with us outside the southwest frozen plant,” Trista described their first fight with Aragami that suddenly spawned around the area. She was very enthusiastic about her first use of acceleration trigger, and Shin added his own experience with it, about being able to move like a wind that Gustav and Selene became distracted with awe that they almost became casualties.</p><p>“Wow, I bet I could hardly see you when you use that thing,” Daris chuckled.</p><p>“It’s nothing like it, sir,” Shin smiled. “You’re going to love it.”</p><p>“Ah, I really can’t wait to try mine in my next mission with my boys and girls,” Daris chuckled. “And please forget about formality and rank for now, and just call me by name. We’re all talking here on a personal level right now. Get more comfortable.”</p><p>“Yes..sir?” Shin murmured.</p><p>“Aw, come on. Please don’t be like Eugene,” Daris tugged his vice captain, who was sitting beside him, and Eugene only sighed. “You guys need to know when to be both professional, and personal.”</p><p>“Okay,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Daris turned back to everyone. “Please continue.”</p><p>“And then Jerad and I jumped in to cover Gustav, and Selene,” Shin continued. “She was shocked from almost dying at that time.”</p><p>“And I had to yell at both of them to get their butts out of harm’s way,” Jerad added. “I thought those two were newbies, but I found out later on that they actually aren’t too bad, including that kid girl.”</p><p>“Jerad..that’s quite a rude way to describe someone,” Claire lectured. “Even if it’s behind her back.”</p><p>“I think I’m just being a bit honest,” Jerad replied. “But don’t get me wrong. I really don’t think Selene is bad at all, either. I can see that she’s pretty dedicated to getting better to keep up with everyone.”</p><p>Daris chuckled, “Maybe you should train her, and she’s going to need all that hard training you can give.”</p><p>“Heh, it probably won’t be easy for her,” Zeke grinned. “Because I think..that girl has a crush on him.”</p><p>“She’s just a kid, Zeke.” Jerad grimaced. “Get real, OK?”</p><p>“My, aren’t you a ladies man?” Daris grinned at him, and then at Claire before Jerad sat back and groaned.</p><p>“Anyway, after we mopped the whole area with them, we decided to take a break,” Trista continued. “Plus, Selene had to recover at that time before she could fight again.”</p><p>“I’m very thankful for how thoughtful you are of your people, Trista,” Hilda smiled. “Please keep up the good work.”</p><p>“I will, ma’am,” Trista smiled. “So, after our break, we decided to split up. Shin wanted to explore an undiscovered area of the facility to see if he could find some data discs so we split up to wipe out Aragami in east and west at the same time, and then meet up again in the north sector. It also got mooore interesting from there.”</p><p>“Hehe, I think this is where the good stuff is,” Daris smiled.</p><p>“After we split up, we fought and killed more Aragami as we go,” Trista continued. “And then we ran into a bird-like Aragami we never fought before, and we had a hard time cutting this thing down. It was all armor everywhere.”</p><p>“It was a Chi-You,” Lulu added. “I’ve killed one of those before, back when I was still in Baran.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a good thing you were with us,” Trista said.</p><p>“Glad I was,” Lulu replied. “Breaking its wings, or attacking its head is the way to go, but the latter is not very easy. My old master was the only one I knew who could attack its head.”</p><p>“That’s absolutely correct,” Daris added. “Back in our youthful days, it’s how my wife and I brought those things down. We also happen to be lucky that I use a spear.”</p><p>“And I had to distract them by pelting them with my gun, dear?” Leanne smirked. “I also made things easier for you.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Daris smiled back.</p><p>“In that case, I could have made a short work on that thing,” Jerad said.<br/>“Oh, I wished you and Shin were with us,” Hugo replied. “You two are good at hitting Aragami where it hurts.”</p><p>“And even after we broke that thing, that thing was persistent,” Trista grimaced. “I took a hard hit from it, and that’s when I finally learned to use Engage for the first time with Hugo.”</p><p>“Huh, you got it figured out, too, huh?” Shin suddenly spoke. “I had that same thing with Jerad when we fought a Havakiri.”</p><p>“A Havakiri?” Daris suddenly leaned forward. “Those things are quite rare right now, and it’s one of those few new Aragami that came out right after the Ashlands. I’ve fought it once, and it was the last Aragami my wife fought against.”</p><p>“Ooh, I still remember that so well, dear,” Leanne held her head. “We had a hard time hitting it before we finally brought it down together.”</p><p>“And that bastard almost skewered me,” Jerad shook his head. “That thing was clever enough to somehow know that I was on the other side of that door before it stabbed its blade through to try getting me.”</p><p>“And it’s a good thing that Phym somehow heard it,” Shin added. “I could have never warned you guys.”</p><p>“I’m sorry again at that time,” Mia murmured. “The thick mists around the area made it really difficult to detect Aragami, and it must be only that it stood still behind that door that I was finally able to barely see it.”</p><p>“That’s OK, Mia,” Shin assured her. “You did your best.”</p><p>“I agree,” Daris added. “Stuff happens, and other than that, you’ve been doing excellent work keeping us proactively informed about Aragami. Keep up the good work, and keep your head up.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Mia smiled.</p><p>“And wow, you had good sense, little one,” Daris smiled.</p><p>Then Phym giggled, “I’m just glad I kept mommy, and daddy safe.”</p><p>“Yep, just keep them safe, OK?” Daris smiled again.</p><p>“I will,” Phym smiled back.</p><p>Then Leanne giggled, “She’s so adorable, Claire.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire smiled back.</p><p>“Take good care of her, OK?” Leanne smiled. “You too, young man.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire nodded with a smile.</p><p>“So, to continue on,” Shin said. “That thing jumpstarted us after it sliced that thick door down, and tried to cut me down, first. I was lucky I already had my acceleration trigger at that time, so I used it and barely blocked it.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Everyone exclaimed.</p><p>“Without it, I would have been gone, and that thing swung really hard,” Shin continued. “And we got into an intense sword fight, afterwards.”</p><p>“It was crazy at that time,” Zeke added. “Gustav, Selene, Keith, and I had a hard time landing a single hit on that thing, and then Selene got kinda hurt, so Claire and Phym had to take care of her while the rest of us kept fighting it. Even Keith using his acceleration trigger was not enough to stop it dead in its tracks, and Gustav kept swinging at it like a demon and still couldn’t hit it.”</p><p>“And then that’s when I came up with an idea, and talked to Jerad to distract it,” Shin continued on. “I figured that I should somehow slow it down by sneaking up, and damaging its legs.”</p><p>“And I had no idea what you were planning during that time,” Jerad added. “Before I knew it, you’re suddenly gone, and I couldn’t find you.”</p><p>“I became invisible at that time,” Shin smiled. “While you kept that Havakiri busy, I snuck behind it, and then I didn’t expect you to land a hit on its chest, and stun it so early, so I took the chance, and sliced its legs. That plan worked.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, “I remembered how you did it. You even moved so fast that I almost missed seeing it.”</p><p>“Heh, this acceleration trigger was surely handy,” Shin grinned while clutching his hand. “Wouldn’t have been possible for me to sneak up, and hit its legs soon enough.”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Wow, you’re a super ninja now.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Very good, Shin,” Daris smiled. “That’s how my wife, and I brought ours down by damaging its legs. She shot both of its legs while it was deadlocked with me, and then it got easier from there. That’s when Eugene finally managed to hit it.”</p><p>Then he turned to him with a grin, “Right?”</p><p>“Yep,” Eugene nodded. “Until then, I’ve felt useless, and had to make everything up by battering it to death.”</p><p>Then Daris and Leanne laughed.</p><p>“It wasn’t over yet, however,” Shin continued on. “That thing still put up a fight, and still managed to swipe us off. I even tried to slit it’s neck once, and it still survived.”</p><p>Then Jerad laughed, “I still remember how pissed off you were about that.”</p><p>“That move would normally kill any medium Aragami,” Shin replied. “I still couldn’t believe it survived.”</p><p>“And then next, that’s when you learned about Engage,” Jerad smiled. “Ooh, that part was great. We ganged up on that thing like there’s no tomorrow.”</p><p>“And then I watched you combo that thing to death,” Zeke laughed. “That thing literally fell to pieces after you’re done with it.”</p><p>“Yeah, and that was nice to watch,” Jerad also laughed. “Which is what made you the real MVP, Shin.”</p><p>Daris chuckled, “That was one hell of a fight you guys had.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “It sure is, and had one hell of a day for it.”</p><p>Then Hilda giggled, “That explains why there are no Aragami problems today. You guys totally outdid yourselves, and I’m very thankful for this.”</p><p>“Thinning the herd one at a time,” Daris grinned. “My boys and girls wiped them out in the field, but these kids took care of the rest inside.”</p><p>“It’s a great teamwork, if I must say so,” Hilda smiled. “This is the first time I’ve seen so much work done in a single day, and I greatly appreciate it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hilda,” Hugo smiled back. “We’ll keep up the good work.”</p><p>“And we’ll keep good security of this Port, as always,” Daris added. “So, everyone can sleep well every night.”</p><p>“I’ll keep counting on you,” Hilda nodded at him with a smile. “And Leanne, thank you for keeping the health of all children here in top shape.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Leanne nodded. “I love my job.”</p><p>“I think we’re pretty much out of time here,” Hilda sat back. “Plus, I want you guys to have enough time to relax with your friends, and rest well tonight.”</p><p>“And Ricardo?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am?” Ricardo turned to her.</p><p>“You’re done for today, so please relax for the rest of the night,” Hilda replied.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“Certainly,” Hilda nodded. “It’s just a few reports, and paperwork I have to do tonight. I can take it from here.”</p><p>“I see,” Ricardo murmured. “Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, guys,” Shin smiled. “I started decrypting the discs we found yesterday, and already finished Season 3. After watching a few minutes of it, I found out that the movie’s name was Bugarally, and already uploaded it in our shared drive.”</p><p>“Buga-rally?” Zeke raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “It looks like a cartoon movie from the Far East, and it looks great from what I’ve seen so far. Though it was spoken with a different language, someone was kind enough to subtitle it in English. Isam sure is an interesting character.”</p><p>“Hey, no fair, Shin,” Trista glared at him. “You took a look before even the rest of us did?”</p><p>“It’s a good thing I checked those other movies before I uploaded them in our Port’s shared drive, captain,” Shin glared back at her. “Some of those movies I saw weren’t meant for kids, so I had to restrict access to them.”</p><p>Then Hilda laughed, “That’s a nice thoughtful measure you had, Shin. Good work.”</p><p>“Bugarally, huh?” Daris smiled. “I used to hear a lot of good things about that during my youth, and people also called..anime? Does that word ring a familiar tone to you?”</p><p>“Kinda,” Shin replied. “I hardly know my native language now, but I guess it’s what my homeland called their animated TV shows.” </p><p>“I’ll have my boy watch it, and I think he’ll like it,” Daris grinned. “Could you finish the rest tonight?”</p><p>“Will do,” Shin nodded. “I’ll finish the rest tonight, and then upload it in our shared drive.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Daris grinned.</p><p>“It will be greatly appreciated, Shin,” Hilda smiled. “It could help improve morale.”</p><p>“No problem, ma’am,” Shin smiled back. “I’ll make it happen, and Keith, come with me when I finish these after hanging around. It’s the perfect time for me to show you.”</p><p>“Roger that,” Keith excitedly nodded.</p><p>“Hey, I’m becoming curious now,” Zeke added. “Mind if I also go with you?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“I also heard a great deal of that show during my time in Fenrir,” Leanne said. “Maybe I should try it, too.”</p><p>“I guess that makes us three, then,” Daris smiled. “Let’s have a family group watch together.”</p><p>Then he turned to his son, “Right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” The boy smiled.</p><p>“I guess we should wrap this up,” Hilda smiled. “Enjoy the rest of the night.”</p><p>Then everyone stood from the table, and slid their seats back. They waved their goodbyes to each other, and Daris and Leanne went home to prepare their son to sleep, but before that Daris and Ricardo talked about their plans to meet up in the west bar to drink together. Hugo, and the rest of everyone headed for the west bar to relax and socialize.</p><p>“Um, Hugo?” Misha murmured. “Is it just me, or is my brother looking a bit down right now?”</p><p>“Oh, that,” Hugo scratched his head. “Your brother and Daris had a sparring match earlier in the gym, and lost. He did put up a great fight that Daris was even impressed, but I don’t think he took his loss well.”</p><p>“Against Daris?” Misha gasped. “How was he?”</p><p>“Oh, his skill with a spear is scary,” Hugo replied. “But I can’t even say he put your brother’s to shame. It was even surprising that your brother stood toe to toe with him for a while, but Daris was just more experienced, and not even I would last long against him. Just imagine how much more powerful he is, if he’s an AGE.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Misha murmured. “I don’t think my brother should feel bad.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Hugo smiled. “I’m sure he’ll get over it soon enough. Your brother is a tough guy, but I think this is something he needs to experience.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha smiled.</p><hr/><p>Several minutes in the west bar, Ricardo, and Daris were sitting, and drinking together at the table, before Ricardo glanced at Jerad, who was sitting far alone on a stretched table with his first drink.</p><p>“Man, that match you had with the kid earlier,” Ricardo murmured. “That one just became more than just a typical match for you, did it? What’s up?”</p><p>“That kid reminded me of my old self,” Daris frowned. “He seemed like a lost puppy, so I kinda took it personally after I jokingly asked him if he had a woman to show off to, and it hit me after seeing his reaction. I figured I should make him ask himself about his own purpose in life.”</p><p>“Huh,” Ricardo murmured.</p><p>“I lost everything after that damn Calamity happened,” Daris sipped his drink. “I also had nowhere else to go, but all I did was keep going until I found a way to start my life over again, and that’s when I met Leanne when she came here. She also lost everything after that happened, and settled here as one of the first God Eaters like us. We worked together to rebuild our lives again.”</p><p>Then he sighed, “I may have had it easier since I was already a grown up when this whole mess happened, but imagine him losing everything at such a very young age. I figured I should give him a hand, and it was the least I could do.”</p><p>“Heh, I think he needs it, but speaking of that,” Ricardo chuckled. “He already does have a woman to show off to. You’ve been seeing that young gorgeous lady who’s often with him, right?”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Daris smiled. “That blonde one? I was only suspicious at first, but I should have known earlier. Damn, that lucky kid got me.”</p><p>“And you’re not going to cheat on me for her, right?” Leanne suddenly spoke behind them with a champagne bottle, and glass in hand.</p><p>“Of course not,” Daris glared at her. “You know you’re the best irreplaceable woman I could ever have, and no one else comes close.”</p><p>Then Leanne giggled, “I was just kidding, honey. Of course I could never think of you committing infidelity. May I join?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ricardo nodded. “Come sit here.”</p><p>Then Leanne sat beside her husband.</p><p>“So, how’s our boy?” Daris asked.</p><p>“He’s sound asleep now,” Leanne replied. “Plus, he’s got school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ah, OK,” Daris nodded.</p><p>“So, what did I miss?” Leanne asked while pouring champagne on her glass.</p><p>“We’re just talking about that kid, Jerad,” Daris replied. “About how that blonde girl has been hanging with him.”</p><p>“You mean Claire?” Leanne smiled. “Oh, my. When I met her earlier, I was definitely sure I’ve heard her surname before, and I wished I remembered when I did.”</p><p>“Hm? So what is it?” Daris curiously asked.</p><p>“If I could guess correctly, she is an aristocrat,” Leanne grinned.</p><p>“Whoa,” Daris raised his eyes. “How?”</p><p>“During my time in Fenrir HQ, I’ve heard of a famous humanitarian family called House Victorious,” Leanne explained. “A high class family of God Eaters.”</p><p>“Wow,” Ricardo murmured. “She must be a VIP, but she never talked to us about this.”</p><p>“It’s likely that she wanted to keep a low profile for many reasons,” Leanne replied before sipping her glass. “I don’t think she wants any sort of unwanted attention.”</p><p>“I see,” Ricardo nodded.</p><hr/><p>On the long table, Jerad was still sitting quietly alone with his drink when Claire walked to him.</p><p>“Are you OK, Jerad?” Claire murmured. “I thought you hardly drink.”</p><p>“Oh, I figured that I might as well as drink since this is our last day here,” Jerad murmured. “Plus this is my first bottle for today. Where’s Phym?”</p><p>“She’s with everyone right now,” Claire replied. “And I also bought her a strawberry shake.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad faintly smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>Then Claire sat beside him.</p><p>“Listen, don’t take this loss seriously, OK?” Claire smiled. “You fought your best, and captain Daris was even impressed. Phym even told me how cool you still are.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Jerad faintly smiled again.</p><p>“Yes,” Claire nodded. “No one will ever think less of you for this. Please remember that.”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad murmured before sipping his drink. “I did have fun fighting him, but when I lost, I didn’t think that would hit me. I felt so stupid.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Claire refuted. “But at least you had fun, right? You always enjoyed fighting, and that could be a good learning experience for you.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Jerad murmured. “I’m just gonna practice a lot tomorrow after we leave to shake all of this off.”</p><p>Then Claire smiled, “OK. That would be a great idea.”</p><p>“I’ll be with you guys, shortly,” Jerad said. “But for now, I need some time alone.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Claire smiled again. “I’ll see you there.”</p><p>Then Claire left, and Jerad spent more time alone and finished his drink halfway through. After a few minutes, another person stopped by.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you, buddy,” Eryk said. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Not much,” Jerad murmured. “Just taking a little breather.”</p><p>“Are you still bothered by your loss with captain Daris?” Eryk asked.</p><p>Then Jerad glanced at him without saying a word before taking another sip.</p><p>“You gotta remember what he said earlier,” Eryk continued. “That you’re definitely better than him when he was your age. He only beat you because of experience, but that could also mean that by the time you reach his age, you’d be a whole lot better than him. You’d be a bigshot God Eater by then.”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad raised his eyes. “I suppose you have a good point.”</p><p>“Hehe, like Hugo said, you gotta look at the positive side, too, man,” Eryk grinned. “Daris did not beat you for nothing, and he’s like a dad to everyone in his unit, even his vice captain Eugene. He likes inspiring younger people, especially younger God Eaters like us. He never meant to hurt you at all.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“Man, since you guys are leaving tomorrow, mind if I ask something?” Eryk said.</p><p>“What is it?” Jerad replied.</p><p>“What do you think of this place? Of everyone?” Eryk anxiously asked.</p><p>“Hm, it’s a bit complicated, but,” Jerad turned to him. “I’m liking this place so far, but to be honest, I felt like people were just too nice to us. Sometimes, I felt like I was dreaming.”</p><p>“Heh, really..?” Eryk smiled. “It’s not your fault you think that way, but you ever wondered why everyone, especially us wolf guys, treated you all like people?”</p><p>“That question never crossed me,” Jerad replied. “But I definitely would have.”</p><p>“OK, here’s our dark little secret,” Eryk settled on his seat, and placed his bottle on the table.</p><p>“When we’re all still in Gleipnir, all of us stuck our necks out for you guys at some point, and paid the price for it,” Eryk finished while Jerad raised his eyes. “You may hate Gleipnir for the way they’ve been treating you, but there are people like us who don’t believe it’s right. You’re not alone.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Jerad murmured. “Gustav also told me the same thing.”</p><p>“Oh? He already told you his story, huh?” Eryk said. “How much did he tell you?”</p><p>“Well, he told me he disobeyed orders, and tried to stay behind to save a female AGEs life,” Jerad explained. “He didn’t say anymore past that.”</p><p>“Let me fill you in for the rest of that,” Eryk looked around to make sure Gustav was not nearby. “OK, he told us everything about what happened, but that AGE girl he probably fell in love with was named Isla. After she died saving him, Gustav was so angry that he got into a fist fight with his captain, and that’s what got him in trouble and sent to a penal unit called the Gleipnir 9th Assault Battalion.”</p><p>“I remember Garret mentioning that yesterday,” Jerad said. “And Claire also told me about it.”</p><p>“I don’t know how much Claire told you, but it’s a unit for God Eater criminals to serve their sentences in Gleipnir,” Eryk explained. “Not many people survive long being there, and Adrian and I fought tooth and nail for a week before we suddenly received written orders by the Governor-General himself to be transferred here to serve our crimes, instead.”</p><p>“So, what did you and Adrian do to get into that mess?” Jerad curiously asked. </p><p>“Our unit tried to have us beat a shackled AGE after we openly expressed our opinions that they’re human beings, too. They tried to force us to think that you guys aren’t human, and are just dogs to be used as tools for Aragami, instead,” Eryk bitterly explained. “Adrian and I couldn’t do it, and we stood our ground before it eventually escalated into a fist fight started by me. And then Adrian only jumped in to help. When we got brought into court, our own bastard superiors made up stories to make us look like the bad guys. Then the rest is what I just said, and Adrian and I have been longtime friends so we always stuck out for each other. We were transferred here a few years ago, and that’s when we met our captain, vice captain, Gustav, Garret, and Amber.”</p><p>“So, those three were already here,” Jerad murmured. “What happened to them?”</p><p>“Finishing up with Gustav, he was in the battalion for two weeks fighting alone mission to mission before he also received orders by the Governor-General himself to be transferred here,” Eryk replied. “Adrian and I couldn’t believe what we heard from him because it was so similar to us, and then it got even more interesting with Garret and Amber’s story.”</p><p>“So, what about those two?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Those two were quite similar to Gustav,” Eryk replied. “From what Garret told me, he disobeyed orders to stay behind, and helped a couple of wounded AGEs back to safety when they’re being overrun by Aragami. His captain didn’t care about them, but Garret wasn’t about to let that happen, so he stuck out for them, and Amber just decided to help him.”</p><p>“Amber, huh?” Jerad smiled. “That weird candy girl like Phym.”</p><p>“They’ve been together since they were kids, so it only made sense that Amber wouldn’t let Garret do that all himself,” Eryk explained. “They went missing for a few days until those two returned to Gleipnir with the wounded AGEs with them, and normally they would be considered heroes for humanity for what they did and would have received commendations for their bravery, but that didn’t happen. AGEs weren’t considered human beings by everyone in that damn organization, so the lives they saved didn’t count. Instead, their officers pretended those AGEs they saved didn’t exist, and Garret was arrested and charged for insubordination and being AWOL, and Amber for being his accomplice. They served in the penal unit together for two weeks like Gustav until they suddenly received orders to be transferred here. That’s how they became the first members of our unit and became trusted the most by our captain.”</p><p>“That is really weird,” Jerad commented. “Was it the same for your kid member?”</p><p>“Heh, Selene?” Eryk grinned before drinking a few gulps from his bottle. “She had quite a different one from the rest of us. She told us that the AGEs in her unit weren’t given rations at all during missions and found them constantly starving, so she secretly started stealing them from the supply shack, and shared with them until she was caught. She got in trouble for theft, but fortunately, she had it easier than the rest of us. She was in the penal unit for only a few days before she suddenly got transferred here, and this only happened less than a year ago. She is pretty brand new here.”</p><p>“That poor kid,” Jerad murmured, feeling bitter.</p><p>“She was depressed when she just came here,” Eryk also murmured. “Telling us that she’s just doing what she thought was right, and had to be punished for it. We had to tell her that we’re all in the same boat before she finally felt at home with us.”</p><p>“That was good on your part,” Jerad smiled. “But I really can’t believe Gleipnir would be so rotten that they threw you all into the curb for all the things you did.”</p><p>“It may be all bad, but I really think the Governor-General also saved our lives, so we also owe it to him,” Eryk sighed. “We’re all better off, anyway, and we haven’t received any word from them since we came here, so I think we’re pretty much kicked out. We all joined Gleipnir to protect humanity as they always said, but they don’t practice what they preach, so we found our place here, a purpose that all of us were looking for, and people always thanked us for protecting them from Aragami. So I guess in the end, we had no regrets.”</p><p>“So, do you think the owner knows about this?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Quite likely. There are rumors that she once had ties with the Governor-General, but we’re not going to ask,” Eryk replied. “As long as we get to stay here forever, we won’t complain at all, and if Gleipnir wants us back to their ranks for whatever damn reason, we’ll just tell them to kiss our asses.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Eryk laughed before they tinged their bottles together.</p><p>“And you see this pin here?” Eryk pulled his black shirt collar up to show his Gleipnir pin to Jerad. “I can’t speak for my other guys, but I’m only keeping this out of respect for the Governor-General, and the reason why I joined them, but I can throw it on their faces if they ask for it.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“So, yeah. Don’t feel like a stranger here anymore. OK, buddy?” Eryk smiled. “We’re all brothers and sisters in arms fighting the same enemy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded with a smile before he tinged his bottle with Eryk again.</p><p>“I’ll see you later then,” Eryk stood up. “Come join us later on.”</p><p>“I will,” Jerad smiled again. “Thanks for sharing me your stories.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Eryk waved before he returned to the crowd.</p><p>Jerad sat alone for a few more minutes, reflecting on the reality of Trista’s unit. There are really non-AGEs out there who are like Claire, and then he felt a pang of more regret for vilifying her when they first met.</p><p>“Hey, brother,” Misha suddenly greeted beside him.</p><p>“Oh, hey sis,” Jerad sat up. “What’s up?”</p><p>“What are you doing here by yourself?” Misha furrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I just wanted some time alone, that’s all,” Jerad replied. “You know I’m not the most social guy.”</p><p>“Really..?” Misha made a faint smile. “I just saw you and Eryk have a long talk. What were you guys talking about?”</p><p>“A lot,” Jerad smiled. “He just had a lot of stories to tell me about.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Misha nodded. “Hugo has been worried about you, so please come see us soon.”</p><p>“Oh, really..?” Jerad groaned, and held his forehead. “Alright, fine. I’m coming now.”</p><p>Then he stood up from his seat, and walked to their friends with Misha. Everyone was playing poker together at that time with Trista being always the winner. In spite of this, Jerad still joined their games not for the sake of winning, but rather for bonding reasons. After a few more games.</p><p>“Guys, we’ll have to call it a night here,” Shin stood up, and started yawning. “We gotta decrypt the rest of Bugarally tonight, so people here can start watching them, and so we can also watch it during our trip. Gotta transfer it to a portable drive so I can bring it over to our ship tomorrow. You brothers ready?”</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded.</p><p>“Right with you,” Zeke stood up.</p><p>“Good night, everyone,” Shin waved before the three left.</p><p>“Good night,” Hugo waved back. “So, you guys are down for a few more games before we hit the sack?”</p><p>Trista chuckled, “Sure.”</p><p>Then Hugo volunteered as the dealer, and started distributing cards to everyone.</p><hr/><p>One hour later in the Port’s computer room.</p><p>“Yep, that’s all you gotta do, Keith,” Shin smiled. “A bit complicated, but once you learn to avoid corrupted data, it gets easier from there. It’s all about just restoring encrypted data to its original form, and you have to adjust the application then and there depending on what you see.”</p><p>“This would definitely take practice,” Keith rubbed his chin. “But I think I’ll get the hang of it.”</p><p>“Yep, and you got to successfully decrypt Season 5, too,” Shin smiled again before he saw Zeke checking on another box of discs.</p><p>“So, what are these?” Zeke held a disc up.</p><p>“Whoa, be careful not to watch that, Zeke,” Shin smiled. “First of all, how old are you?”</p><p>“I’m 17?” Zeke replied.</p><p>“Heh, too bad. Viewing restricted,” Shin chuckled. “Gotta wait another year until you can watch them.”</p><p>“Why? What are these movies?” Zeke waved the disc in his hand.</p><p>“Adult stuff,” Shin plainly replied. “And that’s exactly what I was warning the captain about earlier, and man, whoever used to work in that office we found these movies from must be really lonely. Some of those were even animated, haha!”</p><p>“Animated?” Zeke furrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Imagine Bugarally with adult things,” Shin grinned. “You get it, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it,” Zeke also grinned. “But you also know a little too much about it. Don’t tell me you watched them.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Shin exclaimed. “I’m not dirty minded, you know? Once I see it, I just stop and toss them into that box.”</p><p>“And how old are you?” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“I’m 18,” Shin grinned back. “Nice try.”</p><p>Then Keith laughed, “Checkmate, bro.”</p><p>“What the hell?! You don’t look 18!” Zeke pointed at him. “You look even a bit younger than Jerad.”</p><p>“Believe or not, I am,” Shin kept his grin. “I could show you my ID, if you want so you can see my birthday.” </p><p>“No thanks,” Zeke waived his hand.</p><p>“So, you guys wanna see a bit of Bugarally?” Shin smiled. “Maybe just that epic opening that plays every episode?”</p><p>“Ooh, why not,” Zeke grinned. “It’s mainly why I’m here for.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s try it in episode 1 to avoid spoilers,” Shin said before he clicked one of the icons in the screen, and the media player started playing. After seeing a flashy animation of the company logo it was made from, an opening played showing various characters, and then some action scenes with a song playing in a foreign language. After it finished, and the first part of the story started playing, Shin stopped the video.</p><p>“Well, that’s that,” Shin grinned. “Looks nice so far, huh? Gotta see the rest tomorrow after work is done, if we have one.”</p><p>“Wow, that show looks great,” Keith beamed. “Now I’m hooked.”</p><p>“Yeah, and that opening song sounded awesome, too,” Zeke cheered. “That song made me feel pumped.”</p><p>Shin paused for a few seconds before he laughed, “Even though you don’t understand the lyrics at all?”</p><p>“Why, what’s wrong with that?” Zeke grimaced. “It’s all about the mood that the song tried to make you feel. But, do you understand them?”</p><p>“...Kinda,” Shin replied. “With what little knowledge I learned from my late parents when I was small.”</p><p>“So, what’s the song about?” Zeke curiously asked.</p><p>“Well..,” Shin mused for a bit. “Song talks about wanting to go on adventures..fighting bad guys..and protecting the ones you love. That’s all it is in a nutshell.”</p><p>“And was it just me, or did I hear some English parts in that song?” Zeke chuckled. “Why would Far East people want to mix those languages together when singing?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Shin shrugged. “I find that weird myself.”</p><p>“You don’t know?” Zeke acted confused.</p><p>“I was born here, remember?” Shin twitched his eyebrow. “My parents may be from the Far East, but I was born and raised here, so I have almost zero idea how my people think.”</p><p>“But, you seem to remember enough to understand, though,” Keith commented.</p><p>“Yeah, but just barely,” Shin scratched his head. “If I can find a data disc about my native language, I’d definitely study it just for the sake of heritage, but I haven’t got a hold of one yet.”</p><p>“Hopefully, you’ll find one,” Keith said.</p><p>“Sure do,” Shin murmured. “Well, time to hit the sack soon, so let’s finish this. I’ll go ahead and save Season 1-5 in this portable drive, and bring this over to the ship tomorrow. I also don’t want to oversleep as much of an early bird as I am, but I don’t like it when the captain wakes me up.”</p><p>Zeke laughed, “What does she do?”</p><p>“She likes banging my door just to wake me up,” Shin grimaced. “And I swear, I get worried about her breaking it down sometimes.”</p><p>“Wow,” Keith chuckled.</p><p>“Well, let's finish this up,” Shin turned back to the computer. “We gotta sleep soon.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Keith replied.</p><hr/><p>Back in the west bar.</p><p>Hugo yawned, “Oh, man. I think I’m done now.”</p><p>Then he stretched.</p><p>“Yeah, Daris, Ricardo, and Leanne left already,” Misha also stretched. “Plus, I gotta set up your sleeping mat, Claire.”</p><p>“I’d like to help,” Claire said.</p><p>“It’s easy,” Misha smiled. “It will be quick.”</p><p>“Whoo, that's one hell of day we had,” Trista stirred her empty bottle. “And I guess I gotta sleep, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, daddy I'm so sleepy,” Phym murmured while her head slowly leaned on his arm. “I wanna sleep now…”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad put his arm around her. “Want me to carry you?”</p><p>“Mm..,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“And don't forget to brush your teeth first, OK?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym drowsily nodded.</p><p>“Yep, let’s get to sleep in our rooms for the first time tonight,” Hugo stood up. “I bet it will be quite a good experience.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured before he picked up Phym, who was hardly awake on his shoulder. They walked together into the Residential District, and as they would expect, there was hardly anyone walking around now, but a few others are still sitting on benches in the courtyard. Some are still quietly talking to each other while others were slouched on their benches likely resting from work.</p><p>“I guess this is a good night for you all,” Iris smiled.</p><p>“Where do you live?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“My quarter is right beside the orphanage itself,” Iris replied. “I’ll see you all tomorrow for breakfast, and good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Iris,” The Hounds also replied.</p><p>“Good night, guys,” Eryk waved. “See you all tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good night, boys and girls,” Trista grinned. “Sleep tight.”</p><p>“Good night, Tris,” Jerad smiled before they parted ways, and the Hounds entered their building, their new home. Once they made it to the 2nd floor, everyone entered their rooms, grabbed their hygiene items, and headed for a pair of restrooms that separated the Men and Women sections. Claire took Phym with her to brush their teeth together.</p><p>“This is it, huh?” Jerad murmured while he applied toothpaste on his toothbrush.</p><p>“Yep, once we’re out tomorrow, it’s back to business,” Hugo poured faucet water into his cup. “You excited?”</p><p>“Somewhat,” Jerad frowned before he started brushing his teeth.</p><p>“So, what do you think of everyone here? Great people, huh?” Hugo smiled before he also started brushing.</p><p>Then Jerad paused for a few moments, being reminded of Eryk’s story about the Wolf Unit’s pasts, before he continued brushing. After he finished mouth washing, he spat on the sink, and washed his mouth.</p><p>“They’re definitely great people.” He smiled.</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo raised his already drowsy eyes right after he also finished mouth washing. “Really? Honestly, I didn’t expect you to get along so well with Trista’s pack, but that’s great.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Jerad smiled before they both left the restroom. “By the way, where are those three?”</p><p>“Likely already asleep,” Hugo replied. “Can you hear Zeke snoring?”</p><p>Then they both chuckled.</p><p>“Alright, I’m gonna hit the sack,” Hugo waved. “Good night, bud.”</p><p>“Good night,” Jerad waved back before he walked right outside Phym’s room, and knocked. “Phym? You ready to sleep?”</p><p>“Just a sec,” Much to his surprise, Claire replied inside. He waited outside before they opened Phym’s door, and he noticed that Phym was wearing her first nightgown.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad smiled at Claire before he glanced at Phym. “Hey, that was the first nightgown I bought for you. How’d you like it?”</p><p>“It’s cozy, daddy,” Phym tried to force a smile through her sleepiness. “I wanna go to sleep.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we’re going to real soon,” Jerad smiled. “Come.”</p><p>Then Phym held his hand as he led her to his room, and opened the door.</p><p>“Sleep good, Phym. OK?” Claire smiled. “Don’t keep your daddy awake.”</p><p>“I won’t, mommy,” Phym rubbed her eyes. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Phym,” Claire stroked her head. “And good night, Jerad.”</p><p>“Good night,” Jerad waved before Claire walked to Misha’s room, and then the two entered his room.</p><p>“Go ahead, and lay there,” Jerad said before an awkward feeling suddenly struck him. He never slept in the same bed with anyone before, let alone with a girl, and not even with his sister when they were both small. He could not remember when he had ever done this, and vaguely recalled that while in the same room, him and Misha still slept in different beds. He wondered how he could get used to this.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym rubbed her eyes before she sat on his bed, and dropped her head on his pillow. Jerad chuckled at the adorable scene of this, and stowed his hygiene away before he turned off the light.</p><p>“Uh, Phym. Could you move?” Jerad hesitantly asked.</p><p>“Ah? Sorry, daddi-.”</p><p>“Oh, no. I mean towards the wall so I can sleep beside you,” Jerad quickly replied. “You don’t want to fall off the bed while you’re asleep, right?”</p><p>“But mommy always has me on this side,” Phym murmured.</p><p><em> ‘Hm, I’m gonna have a talk with Claire about this..,’ </em> Jerad mused. “Nah, with me, you’re towards the wall so you won’t fall down, OK? Please tell your mommy to do the same.”</p><p>“Okay, but mommy always hugs me so I don’t fall,” Phym said.</p><p>“But for me, you’re always towards the wall, so you’ll never fall,” Jerad countered.</p><p>Then Phym shifted farther towards the wall before Jerad laid beside her, and rolled his blanket up to cover both of them. The Port always felt somewhat cold considering the region they live in, so their blanket made them feel very comfortable, and just before Jerad closed his eyes…</p><p>“Ngh?” He gasped right after Phym turned, and latched him in a tight hug. “P-Phym?”</p><p>Then Phym giggled, and nuzzled on him, “You’re so cozy like mommy, daddy…”</p><p>“Uh..yeah,” Jerad murmured, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>“But mommy feels fluffier..,” Phym added. “Her chest is so soft…”</p><p>“Ookay..,” Jerad awkwardly chuckled.</p><p>“Anyway, good night, Phym,” Jerad slowly wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her head. Having a child lovingly in his arms somehow felt good for him, and at the same time, made him feel uncomfortable. If he is going to have a child of his own someday, he wondered if it would feel the same, and then a grim reality also struck him. Since they will leave for Arrowhead tomorrow to deliver her, what will he do once they arrive? Will he be able to bear seeing Phym off? How much will he miss her? What if she refuses to leave? Will she cry being separated from him? Jerad shivered and hugged her tighter as he began pondering these thoughts, but also feeling exhausted, he eventually drifted off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Around the same time.</p><p>“I can’t believe you decided to sleep on a mat instead of your bed,” Claire protested. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Misha smiled. “You’re my guest, and I’m used to this kind of sleep. Still nothing compared to sleeping on a sheet of cold steel bed in Pennywort.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire murmured. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You ready for lights out?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Claire nodded before Misha flicked the light switch out, and she crawled back to her sleeping mat and pulled her blanket up.</p><p>“So, Claire,” Misha grinned.</p><p>“Yes?” Claire rolled to turn to her.</p><p>“Were you disappointed that you didn’t get to room up with my brother?” Misha chuckled.</p><p>“W-wha?” Claire gasped. “W-what made you think that?”</p><p>“I saw your nervous face this morning,” Misha teased. “I think you wanted to.”</p><p>“Goodness, Misha,” Claire grimaced. “That’s just..wrong.”</p><p>Then Misha laughed, “It’s something you’ll eventually have to get used to once you two get married.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Claire grunted, and turned back, blushing. “Is this why you volunteered to have me here?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Misha chuckled. “Because if I didn’t, everyone would have had you room up with him, and you two probably won’t be able to sleep.”</p><p>Then Claire groaned, “Good night, Misha.”</p><p>“Good night, Claire,” Misha chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Next day.</p><p>Jerad groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to see that Phym was still hugging him. She did not move at all the whole night, and was still asleep soundly. Her face was still buried in his chest, and not wanting to wake her up, he started shifting slowly out of his bed only to make Phym hug him tighter with every move.</p><p>“Daddy..,” Phym moaned, and nuzzled again in his chest. Jerad would not want to admit it, but she was really adorable this way, and wondered if she was also like this to Claire whenever she does not sneak away from her in the mornings. He sighed, and moved even more slowly and carefully in hopes that she will not notice, but was attempted in vain. As soon as Jerad moves far enough, Phym would just shift closer to him, and hug him tighter while moaning in her sleep. He could swear her hugs are a bit dangerously tight, and could threaten to accidentally crush his ribs with her arms if he moves too fast. Giving up, Jerad glanced at his new digital clock, and saw that it was 7 AM, so it is time for everyone to start waking up, anyway.</p><p>“Phym,” Jerad whispered while he gently shook her shoulder. “Phym, wake up. It’s already a bit late, and we have to eat soon.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym moaned.</p><p>“Hey, wake up,” Jerad shook her shoulder again. “Don’t you wanna eat breakfast soon?”</p><p>“Eat..breakfast?” Phym finally opened her eyes, and looked at him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured with a smile. “You wanna eat, right?”</p><p>Shortly after he said this, he heard some people already moving outside his room.</p><p>“Some people are already awake,” Jerad murmured while stroking her head. “We gotta get ready soon.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym finally released her hug, and rubbed her eyes before yawning. Feeling relieved, Jerad finally stood up from his bed, and stretched, grunting.</p><p>“Ohh, that was a good sleep,” Jerad dropped his arms. “How was your slee-wha?”</p><p>He suddenly saw Phym hugging him around his waist.</p><p>“Did you forget something, daddy?” Phym grinned.</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad raised his eyes.</p><p>“Good morning,” Phym giggled.</p><p>Then Jerad laughed, “Of course, I haven’t but you beat me to it. Good morning.”</p><p>“Yay,” Then Phym jumped him before Jerad held her. “When we eat?”</p><p>“We have to get ready first,” Jerad replied. “Plus, we have bedheads, hehe.”</p><p>“What’s bedhead?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Like you?” Jerad grinned. “Do you know how messy your hair is from sleeping right now? Mommy will fix that for you, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before Jerad put her down. “But you have bedhead, too.”</p><p>“I know that,” Jerad snickered. “Trying to be smarter than me? C’mere.”</p><p>Then he suddenly latched on Phym like a predator catching its prey, and poked his finger in her armpit.</p><p>“AHA! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! Daddy, please! No!”</p><p>Phym was squirming from Jerad’s tight embrace for a few seconds before he let go, laughing.</p><p>“That’s mean, daddy,” Phym whined.</p><p>“I was just playing,” Jerad chuckled before they both heard knocking on his door.</p><p>“It’s Claire. Are you both awake?” Claire asked from outside.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied before he opened the door, and saw Claire waiting outside.</p><p>“Good morning. What were you two doing?” Claire smiled. “I heard some laughing in there.”</p><p>“We’re just playing,” Jerad smiled. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning, mommy,” Phym hugged Claire. “Daddy tickled me again.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire laughed.</p><p>“Good morning, guys,” Misha came by, who has not fixed her hair yet. “What’s going on here?”</p><p>“We’re just playing around,” Jerad replied. “Anyway, I gotta get myself washed up.”</p><p>Then he turned to Phym, “Go with your mommy, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Come, Phym. We need to get you fixed up,” Claire smiled before the three went to the ladies’ bathroom, and Jerad went back in to pick up his hygiene things before going to the men’s bathroom. Soon the rest woke up, and washed themselves before going down the building to meet up with the rest in the courtyard.</p><p>“Morning, guys,” Trista waved. “You guys ready to head out for breakfast?”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “And after this, we’ll have to pack a few more of our things to the ship to finish getting ready to leave.”</p><p>“Same with me and Shin,” Trista replied.</p><p>“And after chow, we’re going to have a meeting about our escort mission for your departure,” Garret added.</p><p>“We're also going to be there to oversee it,” Trista replied. “Just going to be there, just in case if you need help. This is your first leadership.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Garret smiled.</p><p>“Very much appreciated, ma’am,” Amber bowed.</p><p>Jerad glanced at the two soon-to-be unit leaders, and frowned, having disbelief that with due sincerity and loyalty they have and taking up Trista and Shin’s position, that these two heroes would have to suffer in the past. They definitely did not deserve it.</p><p>“Heh, looks like everyone is going to be busy,” Hugo murmured. “Let’s go, guys. We’re not going to have much time.”</p><p>“Got it,” Jerad murmured before they headed for breakfast. After they ordered their meals and received them, not much conversation was made. Only a few casual jokes then, and there, that the atmosphere must be a bit heavy since they have to part ways for who knows how long before they all come back. Once they finished their meals…</p><p>“Alright, looks like it’s time for the meeting,” Garret glanced at his watch before everyone stood up. “This may be the last time we’ll meet before you guys come back, so good luck in your journey, guys.”</p><p>Then Garret shook hands with Hugo, “Thanks for all the help again from that time we met at the Frozen Plant.”</p><p>“No problem, buddy. Friends always helping friends,” Hugo smiled before they banged each other with their armlets. </p><p>“Please come back in one piece, and we’ll all be waiting for you,” Garret smiled before he turned to Jerad. “Your fight against captain Daris yesterday was pretty inspiring. You just showed me that everyone still has room for improvement, so we better start upping our game, and we’ll train harder from now on.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad smiled while Trista nodded with pride.</p><p>“Good luck, and be back here safe,” Garret reached his hand, and Jerad took it for a handshake.</p><p>“I will,” Jerad smiled. “I’ll make sure everyone comes back here.”</p><p>Then they did an armlet bang.</p><p>“Let’s head to the meeting, everyone,” Garret said before everyone followed him.</p><p>“Jerad, take care of yourself,” Eryk smiled before they waved at each other.</p><p>“OK, let’s start packing up,” Hugo said. “We have quite a big day ahead of us.”</p><p>Then they left the food court, and went back to their rooms. Each of them started packing a few necessities left in their bags, and once everyone finished, they mustered right outside their rooms and made sure their doors were locked.</p><p>“Everyone, got everything you need?” Hugo asked. “Once we get on the ship, there’s no going back.”</p><p>Everyone nodded before Hugo smiled, “OK, good. But first, let’s go see Iris in the orphanage before we leave.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad nodded before they left the building, and once they arrived outside, they found Iris already waiting there.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone,” Iris greeted. “Getting ready to leave?”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “We’re about to see you off in the orphanage, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Iris murmured. “May I at least go with you until you board?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hugo nodded. “Come with us, then.”</p><p>Then they walked together towards the Ashcrawler hangar, and as they crossed the square, they found Hilda, Ricardo, Mia, and Amy waiting for them.</p><p>“Good morning, Sister Hilda,” Iris smiled.</p><p>“Good morning, Iris,” Hilda, Mia, Ricardo, and Amy greeted back. </p><p>“So, you guys are ready to depart?” Hilda asked. “We’ll leave in less than one hour.”</p><p>“Yep, we’re ready for work again,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Very good. I guess this is when we’ll part ways until we return,” Hilda murmured before she turned to the two girls. “Anything you want to say before we board?”</p><p>“It was fun working with you guys,” Mia bowed. “I look forward to it again.”</p><p>“I wish you all the best of luck,” Iris smiled. “Please take care, Sister Hilda.”</p><p>“I promise we will,” Hilda smiled. “Please look after the children while I’m gone.”</p><p>“I will,” Iris smiled back before she glanced at Jerad, and then to Claire. “Um, Claire?”</p><p>“Yes?” Claire responded. “May I have a word with you for a few minutes?”</p><p>“We still have a few minutes to spare,” Hilda said. “Go for it.”</p><p>“Sure,” Claire followed Iris just right outside the square before they stopped by one of the benches.</p><p>“Through all the times I’ve been with your friend,” Iris murmured. “I’ve always felt heavy.”</p><p>“Felt heavy?” Claire murmured. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Having a high resonance like him, I can faintly feel other people’s emotions who are close to me,” Iris explained. “I can feel that your friend is bearing a terrible weight alone, so please look after him. I can feel all sorts of emotions from him: anger, sadness, and...regret.”</p><p>Then Claire paused for a few moments before she nodded, “I’ll make sure, and thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Iris smiled. “Please take care.”</p><p>“I will,” Claire nodded again before they walked back to everyone who were talking and laughing together.</p><p>“I see,” Hilda smiled at Hugo. “I’m truly glad you guys are enjoying your lives here.”</p><p>Then she turned Iris, “You two finished?”</p><p>“Yes, Sister Hilda,” Iris smiled.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll have to make preparations to get underway now,” Hilda nodded. “Iris, please take care for now.”</p><p>“I will, and please be safe, Sister.” Iris replied.</p><p>“With the Hounds on my side, I am confident that we’ll get through,” Hilda smiled before she turned to Amy and Ricardo. “Let’s board and get to our stations.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Ricardo and Amy acknowledged before Trista and Shin arrived with their luggage and God Arc cases.</p><p>“We have returned, ma’am,” Trista reported to Hilda. “Briefing is complete, and our escorts are already in the hangar and preparing.”</p><p>“Excellent as always, captain,” Hilda smiled. “Thank you for overseeing the meeting, and helping your appointed acting-captain.”</p><p>“No problem, ma’am,” Trista replied. “Just doing everything to ensure their success.”</p><p>Then Trista turned to Mia and Iris, “You two take care of yourselves, OK?”</p><p>“We will, Trista,” Iris nodded. “Please be safe.”</p><p>“I wish you all the best of luck, ma’am,” Mia replied before she turned to Iris. “Ready to station the resonance radar?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Iris nodded.</p><p>“Let’s take our stations, then,” Mia smiled before they waved their goodbyes, and parted ways. The crew left the square, and entered the Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum’s hangar bay. As they cross the bridge to the entrance, Hugo could see that the workers are very busy, and could hear yells from supervisors to get things done quickly and efficiently. They eventually entered the ship, and Hilda sat on her seat in the bridge while Amy and Ricardo took their stations.</p><p>“You guys can drop your things off in your rooms, and then standby in the God Arc storage room in case an Aragami attack happens,” Ricardo said. “It’s the same drill as last time when we’re docking, and for mission reasons, you guys can also listen to our escorts’ radio. Same channel.”</p><p>“Roger,” Hugo replied before they headed for the Residential Area, and dropped their belongings there. Then they headed to the Laboratory Block to stand by.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all crew. Attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We are performing engine start up on Engine 1. Stand by.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s my queue to oversee the engines,” Keith said. “See you all later.”</p><p>“Later, Keith,” Zeke waved.</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha added. “I gotta station the resonance radar.”</p><p>“See you later, sis,” Jerad nodded. “We got your back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Starting Engine 1.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then they heard an engine start..</p><hr/><p>In the hangar bay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all hangar bay personnel, Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum is performing engine start ups.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Opening anti-ash bulk seals, and starting ventilation systems.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll be escorting the departing ship with three trucks,” Daris explained. “I’ll take the front, and Jake, you’re driving the 3rd truck and guarding the rear with captain Garret. Pick your co-driver.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Jake acknowledged.</p><p>“Any questions, everyone?” Daris turned to them, and everyone shook their heads. “Good, board your vehicles, and take your stations once the hangar bay opens and the ship gets underway. Dismissed!”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Everyone acknowledged before they scrambled to board their trucks with their God Arc cases, and started their trucks.</p><hr/><p>In the Ashcrawler.</p><p>“Ma’am, Engine 1 start up is complete,” Amy reported. “No issues.”</p><p>“Very well,” Hilda nodded. “Begin the last start up.”</p><p>“Roger, ma’am,” Amy nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Attention all crew. Attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Performing engine start up on Engine 2. Stand by.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like everything is going smoothly,” Hugo said. “Feels weird, but it’s good to be back here again, hehe.”</p><p>“Hah, I kinda feel the same way, too,” Zeke grinned. “Even though I’ll miss being in the Port.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Starting Engine 2.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum’s second engine started.</p><hr/><p>Back in the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all non-escort personnel. Evacuate the area immediately, and seal all anti-ash entrances within 10 minutes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I repeat. Evacuate the area immediately, and seal all anti-ash entrances within 10 minutes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Opening the hangar bay door, and Port Chrysanthemum main gate.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then all the workers hurriedly left the hangar bay, and made sure all anti-ash doors and hatches were sealed.</p><p>“Here we go, boys and girls!” Daris exclaimed. “Start your trucks, and prepare to take your stations at the main gate.”</p><p>“Roger,” Both Garret and Jake acknowledged through the radio before they started their trucks, and drove to the main gate after the hangar bay door opened.</p><hr/><p>“Ma’am, Engine 2 start up is complete,” Amy reported. “All systems green, and course to Arrowhead has been plotted.”</p><p>“Excellent, Amy,” Hilda nodded. “Let’s get this vessel underway.”</p><p>“Roger, ma’am,” Amy nodded. “Begin departure sequence.”</p><p>“Energy flow from the main accumulator established,” Ricardo reported. “Now sealing ash bulkhead layers 1 and 2.”</p><p>“Resonance radar navigation link complete,” Amy followed with the report. “Harmonization rate at 30...60.., and now at 100 percent. Oracle sensor system is green. Ash density along our plotted course is 0.03 ppm, within tolerance.”</p><p>“The ash bulkheads are sealed,” Ricardo reported. “Activating the hull bias field barrier.”</p><p>“All systems are reading green,” Amy also reported. “The Chrysanthemum is ready to depart.”</p><p>“Very well,” Hilda nodded. “Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum, casting off!”</p><p>And in the hangar bay, the Ashcrawler started leaving the hangar bay, and headed towards the main gate that already opened. The three escort trucks are already there waiting for them.</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Attention all crew. Attention all crew.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum is underway.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are,” Hugo smiled. “Looks like we’re officially back to business.”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded, and sat on a crate.</p><p>“It felt like forever since I last been here,” Trista sighed.</p><p>“When’s the last time you did?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Since the owner's last mission several months back,” Trista replied. “It was a short trip, though.”</p><p>“And we didn’t even do much,” Shin added. “Just a few Aragami to slay.”</p><hr/><p>Outside, the ship eventually reached the main gate, and Daris drove his truck in front of the ship to take station while the other two drove behind it as rear guards.</p><p>“Chrysanthemum to Orca 1,” Eugene reported as Daris’ co-driver. “We have the vessel on firm grip. I repeat. We have the vessel on firm grip. Commencing escort operations for departure.”</p><p>“Firm grip?” Zeke asked. “What do they mean? And Orca?</p><p>“It’s our brevity of saying they have us guarded now,” Trista replied. “And Orca is just our code name for escort missions. Orcas are large sea animals that are very protective of their kin.”</p><p>“Wow,” Lulu muttered.</p><p>“Chrysanthemum to Orca 2,” Amber also reported via radio. “We are also on station.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m so proud of them right now,” Trista grinned.</p><p>“Chrysanthemum to Orca 3,” Marcus reported via radio. “We are now on station. Commencing escort operations.”</p><p>“Roger,” Mia acknowledged. “No nearby Aragami detected via the resonance radar. Continue escort for departure.”</p><p>“Roger,” Eugene acknowledged. “Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum passed Waypoint Alpha.”</p><p>As Eugene reported this, the Ashcrawler and her escorts just entered the ravine.</p><p>“Roger, Orca 1,” Mia acknowledged.</p><p>“Attention all escort units, maintain a sharp lookout,” Eugene warned them.</p><p>“Roger, Orca 1,” Amber and Marcus acknowledged.</p><p>Zeke laughed, “Amber sounds weird on radio.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Hugo also laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, but these guys are serious business, though.” Hugo replied.</p><p>“I definitely won’t deny that,” Jerad smiled. “Amber may be a bit kid minded, but she packed a punch with that hammer of her’s.”</p><p>“Definitely not as much as me,” Zeke countered.</p><p>“Heh, I question that,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Heh, my loyal unit of weirdos,” Trista grinned. “But don’t underestimate Amber, though. She IS good with that hammer, and you’ve all seen her. Behind that cute personality of her’s is a savage hammer beast.”</p><p>“Chrysanthemum to Orca 1. We passed Waypoint Bravo,” Eugene reported.</p><p>“Roger, Orca 1,” Mia acknowledged. “Continue your escort.”</p><p>“Looks like we’re about halfway through,” Hugo said.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Misha came back. “Anything happened here?”</p><p>“Not much,” Hugo shook his head. “How’s everyone in the bridge?”</p><p>“They’re very busy right now, and Amy is keeping a close watch on the resonance radar,” Misha replied. “Looks good so far.”</p><p>“Oh, good,” Hugo sighed. “Let’s be ready for anything that happens.”</p><p>“Hello guys, I’m back,” Keith also appeared from the elevator.</p><p>“Hey, Keith,” Zeke waved with a grin. “How are the engines?”</p><p>“They incredibly look brand new,” Keith replied. “And I don’t even think they replaced them.”</p><p>“The owner has tight standards for that,” Trista explained. “She won’t even let a single leak of oil slip by.”</p><p>“I can see,” Keith smiled.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Chrysanthemum, Orca 1,” Eugene called by radio. “Ashcrawler just passed Waypoint Charlie.”</p><p>“Roger, Orca 1,” Mia acknowledged. “Continue your escort.”</p><p>“Hmm, we’re finally past the ravine,” Hilda mused as she glanced at the resonance radar. “Amy, give an order to release the escorts. I don’t want them to venture too far away from the Port, and we’ll take it from here.”</p><p>“Are you sure, ma’am?” Amy turned to her.</p><p>“Yes, with the Hounds and as well as two new good people here, we can handle the rest,” Hilda replied. “Release the escorts, and give them my thanks.”</p><p>“Understood, ma’am,” Amy nodded. “Chrysanthemum to Ashcrawler, release the escorts. The owner would like to extend her thanks for your work.”</p><p>“Roger, Ashcrawler,” Mia responded. “All escort units, operation is complete. Return to base.”</p><p>“Roger, Chrysanthemum,” Eugene acknowledged. “All escort units, vessel is freebird. I repeat. Vessel is freebird. Muster into transit formation, and return to base for debrief.”</p><p>Then Hilda sighed, “Finally got that out of the way, and we can safely send those people home.”</p><p>“Amy, and everyone,” Mia called on the radio. “Please take care, and be safe. I’m also speaking on behalf of everyone in the Port.”</p><p>"We will all be waiting for you.”</p><p>“We will,” Hilda smiled. “Take care, Mia.”</p><p>“You, too, ma’am,” Mia replied. “Chrysanthemum, out.”</p><p>“Amy, increase vessel’s speed to Standard,” Hilda ordered.</p><p>“Roger, ma’am,” Amy nodded. “Increasing vessel’s speed to Standard.”</p><hr/><p>In the Laboratory Block.</p><p>“I guess we’re on our own now,” Hugo smiled. “Let’s meet up with Hilda on the bridge.”</p><p>“Right,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m feeling hungry again..,” Phym whined.</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Don’t worry. We’ll be cooking real soon. Just sit tight.”</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p>“Hello everyone,” Hilda greeted. “Looks like we have to have lunch soon.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo chuckled. “Phym is already hungry.”</p><p>“And cooking will be on me,” Ricardo smiled. “But any help would be appreciated.”</p><p>“I’ll help out,” Lulu volunteered.</p><p>“Me, too.” Claire added. “I would like to learn more.”</p><p>“Glad you guys enjoyed my Port,” Hilda smiled. “So, how’s Iris? She’s a great person, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah, she is very caring,” Hugo smiled. “We’ll miss her.”</p><p>“And a pretty one, right?” Ricardo grinned.</p><p>“Ricardo..,” Hilda grimaced before Ricardo laughed. “But there is an important thing I need to tell you about her, but please don’t tell her I told you this.”</p><p>“Hm? What is it?” Hugo intriguingly asked.</p><p>Then Hilda tipped her monocle, “Iris is…”</p><p>“Literally blind.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Everyone gasped.</p><p>“How?!” Hugo anxiously asked. “She doesn’t act like she is at all.”</p><p>“Not to mention she also wears glasses,” Jerad mentioned with disbelief. “I’ve seen her look around so many times, too.”</p><p>“I’ve known Iris since we were kids,” Amy added. “She always had those glasses on.”</p><p>Then Hilda chuckled, “That’s a habit she never grew out of as a child. As you may already know that she also has high resonance, she can feel her surroundings with it, and from what she told me, she can mentally project images around her using her resonance, and she can know exactly where every object and people are, even knowing their distance. So, in a sense, she can still see.”</p><p>“So, was she born that way?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“No,” Hilda closed her eyes. “She wasn’t blind when I first met her as a child, and she lost her sight after she underwent an AGE conversion with Gleipnir without my knowledge, but luckily she had high resonance so they taught her to use it to navigate. She was one of the few surviving first line of AGEs Gleipnir created, and the first AGE to live in our Port.”</p><p>“Tch!” Jerad winced, clutching his fist.</p><p>“Even now, in a sense, I still couldn’t forgive Gleipnir for what they did to her,” Hilda regretably murmured. “But this is why our Port is independent. I took the rest of the kids Gleipnir could have AGE experiments on with me before I built our Port, and declared my independence from them. I could never trust them to take care of children again, especially with how they’re being used to create more AGEs right now. Ironically, it was also Gleipnir who left her in my care after I built my Port, and before that, I thought I lost her.”</p><p>“And it gets better from there,” Trista added. “Sorry that I haven’t told you guys until now since Iris has been with us the whole time yesterday, but as she mentioned before, she can also fight, and her fighting style is very unusual.”</p><p>“How does she fight?” Jerad curiously asked.</p><p>“She’s like a fortress,” Trista replied. “Or a walking resonance radar, if you prefer to also look at it that way. A few years ago, I took her out on a few missions to test her after Shin and I spent a lot of time training her, and no Aragami ever came close to her. She would slice every single one of them with her scythe as soon as they get close enough to her, and can even sense sneaky Aragami like some Ogretails behind her easily.”</p><p>“I couldn’t even break through her defense,” Shin added. “She can read your every move, no matter how far ahead you plan your attacks on her.”</p><p>“And she is very similar to you, Misha,” Trista turned to her.</p><p>“I see,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“Also, her attacks are almost instant, and add to it that her swings are dead accurate,” Trista continued. “It’s like she has eyes around her. She had a well thought out choice of a God Arc, and it complimented her well. That girl has a LOT of sixth sense.”</p><p>“Man, she must be really smart,” Zeke complimented. “To have her process everything around her mentally all the time. I could never do that.”</p><p>“When I met her again as an AGE, I promised her that I wouldn’t let her do anything dangerous,” Hilda murmured. “But when she became 15, she insisted on learning how to fight. We got into a few arguments before I decided to let her be, and she just wanted to be able to protect the kids when it comes down to it, so I had to respect her decision. Another thing Iris can do is faintly feel people’s emotions around her.”</p><p>Claire gasped, <em> ‘Now I fully understand what she was talking about.’</em></p><p>Then she glanced at Jerad.</p><p><em> ‘So, she did read my mind yesterday,’ </em> Misha also gasped. <em> ‘Ooh, t-that looks really scary.’ </em></p><p>“Wow,” Hugo exclaimed. “That works very similar to using Engage, but if you think about resonance, it all makes sense.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hilda nodded. “I think we’ve spent enough time now, so let’s get our lunch ready. I’m also hungry.”</p><p>Then she smiled.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Ricardo smiled. “Alright, everyone. Get your aprons and mittens ready.”</p><p>“Alright,” Misha excitedly replied.</p><p>“And once again, please do not tell Iris about this," Hilda murmured. "I don’t think she wants you to know.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t,” Jerad sincerely nodded before everyone headed for the galley to start preparing for their next meal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to talk about Iris. Iris is not my OC, but she is an official character from Hilda's Web Novel which can be read from a region locked official Japanese God Eater 3 fan club web site. In the God Eater International Discord server, there was someone who read and summarized Hilda's WN for us, and that's when I learned about Iris. To my shock, she was the incapacitated navigator Amy mentioned in the beginning of Rank 2 story whom the game never showed, and was the one who suggested Hilda to stop by Pennywort to rescue AGEs who might have been stranded by the Ash Storm, which in real canon was Luca and the Hounds. I was quite angry to have learned about her too late when I just released CH18, and would have definitely added her since CH07, but it is what it is, and also granted, Hilda's WN was written sometime after the game was released. I may do an overhaul rewrite from CH07 to CH17 after I finish this whole fic to add Iris earlier. I'm glad I got to talk to this translator more about her, and I actually got to read Hilda's WN myself using DeepL and some editing to learn more about her.</p><p>Also, I might slow down for the next few chapters because I'm kinda going through tough times right now, but be assured that I won't let this stop me from finishing my fic because there are still many parts of this story that I want to show you guys..such as my headcanons about the Crimson Queen, and I plan to go deeper into that &gt;:). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a great day.</p><p>Random fun fact I want to share with you guys about Shin, but he's my favorite OC ever created, and was heavily based on my old favorite ninja character in the 90s named Joe Musashi from Sega's Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master. I still play, and beat that classic time to time in both my Nintendo Switch, and Steam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Mysterious Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally back, and I've been busy moving to my new house. I didn't want to write another lengthy chapter, but I ended up doing so anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Galley</p><p> </p><p>“Whoo, I’m stuffed now,” Zeke laid back on his seat while rubbing his belly.</p><p>“Heh, it feels weird eating inside a ship,” Trista grinned. “I haven’t done this for a long time, and a little bit of this rocking kinda gets me. I think I’m going to get a bit sick if I’m not careful.”</p><p>“With Hilda, Ricardo, and Amy leaving right after the meal, they sure are busy people,” Hugo sighed. “Now I feel like being productive. I’ve considered doing clean ups after dishwashing, but everything in this ship is so clean, and I’ve also considered practicing with you guys, but I also don’t want any of us to have stomach cramps.”</p><p>“I still wanna eat, Daddy,” Phym whined.</p><p>“That’s enough for now, Phym,” Jerad countered. “You already ate three servings, and we have to save the rest for tonight.”</p><p>“Haww,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“So..do you want to get fat?” Jerad chuckled. “Being fat is hard, and unhealthy. And you can’t move as fast.”</p><p>“Your daddy is right, Phym,” Claire smiled. “You have to exercise a healthy eating lifestyle, okay?”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym reluctantly nodded.</p><p>“It’s funny hearing you say this, brother,” Misha grinned. “You used to eat a lot when we’re still kids.”</p><p>“Heh, but I don't get fat,” Jerad grinned back. “So, it doesn’t matter, and I would have definitely stopped if I did. Speak for yourself, by the way.”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t think I eat that much,” Misha pounded her palms on the table before standing up. “And do I look fat to you?”</p><p>Then Jerad laughed, “I never said you are, but you always looked forward to eating all sorts of food, that’s all.”</p><p>“I’m so jealous of how you can easily say that,” Claire crossed her arms with a pout. “Because I have to keep watching my weight, and what I eat.”</p><p>Then Jerad turned to Claire, “I don’t really think I’m not that much better off than you. You know I get hungry all the time while I have to keep holding my food intake back, right? It sucks, I tell you.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “I think I know why. With that amount of strength and power you have, it only makes sense that you need more nutrients.”</p><p>And Jerad chuckled back, “Yep. A killer monster like me would need more maintenance.”</p><p>Then the two boys laughed together.</p><p>“Meanwhile, this ninja boy here hardly ever eats,” Trista pointed at Shin. “Sometimes, you eat like a kid.”</p><p>“It’s just as Jerad said, I’m trying to keep my weight so I can stay light on my feet,” Shin countered.</p><p>“And yet in our sparring practices, you hit like a sissy,” Trista also countered.</p><p>“And with due respect, captain, you can’t keep up with my speed,” Shin grinned. “I could run circles around you, and you’ll pass out.”</p><p>“And you can’t outmatch my marvelous strength,” Trista grimaced. “And by the way, forget about rank in this mission because there’s no captain and vice captain here, and we’re both working for Hugo. Just call me by name until we get back, OK?”</p><p>Then Shin raised his eyes, and leaned back, “Okay…”</p><p>“So, guys. What’s the plan after this?” Hugo waved his hands. “Until our stomachs settle, we can’t do any practices.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Misha rubbed her chin. “Maybe Claire and I could finish experimenting with our healing custom bullets so we could better heal you guys. How does that sound, Claire?”</p><p>“I guess that would be a good idea,” Claire murmured. “It’s a perfect time to do that now so we can try it in our next mission.”</p><p>“I think I’ll join, too,” Lulu suddenly pitched. “Maybe I can also try some lethal ones to better take care of Aragami.”</p><p>“Heh, I have some experience making custom bullets,” Shin added. “I guess I’ll join, too.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Keith raised his hand. “I could learn new stuff out of this.”</p><p>“So, with just me, Zeke, Trista, and Jerad having nothing to do,” Hugo said. “I guess we might as well as tag along and watch.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should,” Misha encouraged him. “Watch us girls make some good healing bullets.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p><em> ‘Oh, you definitely would,’ </em> Misha quietly snickered. <em> ‘Once I find that formula to shoot my love letters to you. Hee hee hee.’ </em></p><p>“Ok, sis,” Jerad grinned. “Be careful what you wish for, OK?”</p><p>“W-wha?! What are you talking about, brother?” Misha grimaced.</p><p>“You know what it is,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, be quiet,” Misha pouted. <em> ‘How can he always TELL what I’m thinking?! Is he like Iris?!’ </em></p><p>“What is this about?” Hugo obliviously asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing, hehe,” Jerad waved his hand, and unaware, Trista has been listening before she planted her face in her palms, sighing heavily.</p><p>“Ok, guys, we gotta clean up,” Hugo sat up. “We’re not going to get anywhere if we keep hanging around here.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad also stood up. “I guess dishwashing is on me, and Claire today.”</p><p>“OK,” Hugo nodded. “Tomorrow will be on me, and Misha.”</p><p>Then everyone stood up, and started cleaning the galley. Jerad, Claire, and Phym wore their dishwashing gloves while everyone collected the dirty dishes, and piled them on the sink. Once all the dishes from the dining table had been cleared, the three started washing them while others started wiping the tables and sweeping the deck.</p><p>“The workers spent a lot of time making the tables and the deck here look brand new, so let’s keep it that way every time,” Hugo told them.</p><p>“Aye aye,” Zeke saluted him with a grin and continued mopping behind Lulu who was sweeping.</p><p>“Hoo hoo hoo,” Trista snickered while hand wiping the deck with Misha. “Your brother and Claire washing dishes together, huh? Were they always like this?”</p><p>“Always been,” Misha replied with a whisper.</p><p>“It’s...so cute seeing them together like that,” Trista snickered again. “I can almost faint.”</p><p>Then the two girls giggled together before Hugo came to them, and chuckled.</p><p>“Not now, OK? Save that for later.”</p><p>“Alright..,” Misha murmured.</p><p>“Come on, Hugo. Don’t ruin the fun for us,” Trista sneered. “Can’t you believe Jerad of all people would get with a busty beauty like Claire?”</p><p>“Honestly, I did,” Hugo whispered. “And I’m also glad for him, but anyway, enough of this, or they might hear us. They don’t like being bothered about that, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, man..,” Trista groaned.</p><p>“Not now, Trista. Just...not now,” Hugo admonished her. “There’s time and place for that, but not here.”</p><p>“Alright..,” Trista groaned again. “Let’s finish this up, Misha.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha replied before they continued working.</p><p>“Lulu and I just finished sweeping and mopping this side,” Zeke said before sighing. “But man, I miss my room already. I just got that nice TV, and stereo set.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled, “Feeling homesick already?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Zeke murmured as he leaned on his mop handle.</p><p>“I can sympathize,” Lulu also murmured. “I also miss quietly reading books in my room, and zoology is really fun to read.”</p><p>“Animals, huh?” Misha said as she kept wiping the small areas left before squeezing her rag on a bucket of water.</p><p>“Yep,” Lulu nodded. “It’s fun to read about every single creature except when you read about those that are already extinct. Some of them were beautiful, like you would feel that they’re too good to die off…”</p><p>“Wow,” Misha murmured. “I can see why they’re depressing.”</p><p>“Most of them became extinct because of the calamity,” Lulu finished. “So now, we can only see them in books, but luckily marine animals were almost unaffected since ash can’t be in water.”</p><p>“Really?” Misha raised her eyes.</p><p>“Yep. I’ve read about many kinds of whales, dolphins, fishes, sharks, and even squids,” Lulu continued. “Some of those marine animals are terribly bizarre, but those are the ones that fascinate me.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of those things you mentioned,” Misha regrettably murmured. “Growing up in prison, we never really got to learn about those things.”</p><p>“That’s OK. We’re in the same boat,” Lulu shook her head. “But I can show you what each of them are tonight before we sleep.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Misha smiled after wiping the last area, and squeezing her rag dry.</p><p>“But you know what’s interesting about these animals I’ve learned about?” Lulu said. “Some Aragami we’ve been fighting resemble them.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Misha raised her eyes.</p><p>“Like that crocodile looking one we fought about a month ago?” Jerad suddenly spoke behind them. “We just finished the dishes.”</p><p>“Oh, you guys fought an Ukonvasara before?” Lulu turned to him.</p><p>“Yep, while you were in the Medical Ward when you just came here,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“How was it?” Lulu curiously asked.</p><p>“A pain,” Jerad plainly replied. “But the fight didn’t last long, though. It kept throwing lightning bolts at us until we killed it.”</p><p>“Lite-neeng? Does it taste good, daddy?” Phym asked with glee.</p><p>Then Jerad turned to Phym. “No, it’s not food.”</p><p>“Aww,” Phym frowned.</p><p>“You need to learn what’s food, and what isn’t, OK?” Jerad began pinching Phym’s cheeks. “Next time you think of non-food as food, 5 second tickle for you as punishment.”</p><p>“Bwaaah! Daddy, it hwurts!” Phym whined before Jerad let go with a grin. Though, unaware of this, Lulu has been watching them.</p><p><em> ‘Ha..haaaa...Phym looked so cute like that,’ </em> Lulu stared blankly. <em> ‘I wonder if I can also pinch her soft cheeks. Aaah!’ </em></p><p>After shaking her fantasies off, “Anyway, how much do you know about animals?”</p><p>“Not much,” Jerad shrugged. “I just know about the ones I learned from elementary, and I remember seeing a big picture book of them.”</p><p>“Hah?” Lulu gasped. “I want to get my hands on one of those. You’re so lucky!”</p><p>“Really..?” Jerad murmured. “It was before this whole world went to shit, but I can see why you feel that way.”</p><p>“We can probably salvage a data disc that has them,” Shin pitched in. “It’s all just luck, but we get all sorts of data from them. Movies, history, all sorts of information.”</p><p>“If you find one, can you decrypt it as soon as possible?” Lulu begged.</p><p>“Sure,” Shin smiled. “I love doing it, anyway.”</p><p>“Heh, speaking of pictures, I still wished I got my camera during that mission,” Zeke snickered.</p><p>Then Jerad turned to him. “Oh, shut up.”</p><p>And Zeke laughed in response.</p><p>“Camera? For what?” Lulu curiously asked. “And I didn’t know you have one.”</p><p>“I just bought it for the hell of it when we just came here,” Zeke replied. “But dammit, I really wished I brought it with me. Once in a lifetime chances do come when you least expect it. Haha!”</p><p>Then Jerad growled, “I’m warning you for the last time, Zeke!”</p><p>“Zeke, please stop it!” Claire facepalmed with embarrassment.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Jeez, so touchy,” Zeke waved while Lulu puzzledly looked at the two, wondering why those two were worked up.</p><p>“Okay...so anyways, can you bring your camera in every mission from now on?” Lulu beggingly asked.</p><p>“For what? I’m just curious,” Zeke asked back.</p><p>“I want..to take pictures of Aragami whenever we can,” Lulu explained. “And landscapes, too.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s quite a weird reason, but hey, I’m down for it,” Zeke shrugged. “Been trying to find more use of it, anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu smiled.</p><p>“No problemo,” Zeke waved with a smile.</p><p>“Everyone finished, right? Let’s get to it,” Hugo chuckled. “Or else we’re all going to be here before we have to get ready for dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Zeke hung his hands behind his head. “Let’s get it on, and I want to see what everyone makes.”</p><p>“I’ll let Amy know about what we’re doing,” Hugo said. “I don't want anyone to panic hearing gunfire inside. You go ahead to the range while I tell her.”</p><p>“We’ll head over to Faith to buy materials before we head over there,” Misha said.</p><p>“Okay, sounds fine,” Hugo nodded.</p><hr/><p>In the Lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Faith,” Misha waved.</p><p>“Hello, guys. How have you been?” Faith smiled. “I missed y’all. So, is there something in my wares that strikes your fancy?”</p><p>“Yeah, Claire and I would like to buy materials for custom healing bullets,” Misha replied.</p><p>“Ooh, that’s interesting,” Faith smiled again. “I just got a new shipment for those, actually.”</p><p>“Nice,” Misha grinned. “So, what do you have for healing types?”</p><p>“I got them right here,” Faith stood up from her stretcher, and grabbed a few large green kits. “I got these in sets, and all of them are meant for healing. What do you say for 700 FCs each?”</p><p>“Hmm, kinda steep,” Misha commented.</p><p>“True, but I promise ya this kit will last you a long time,” Faith smiled. “Plus, once you find the formula you wanted, you can obviously use the rest of the materials here for actual use, so if you look at it, it’s actually pretty cheap.”</p><p>“I think you have a point,” Jerad murmured before whispering to Misha. “I bought those pre-made custom bullets from her, and they did more than what I paid for when I helped you guys, remember? I’d say go for it. I’ll share some of mine with you, and Shin and I just talked about making killer ones ourselves. I think she’s honest.”</p><p>“Hm, I see,” Misha murmured before she turned to Faith. “Buy once, cry once, I guess. I’ll take one.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Claire pitched in. “I’ll buy one.”</p><p>“You got it,” Faith brought two custom bullet healing kits to them before both Misha, and Claire paid 1,400 FCs together.</p><p>“Thanks,” Misha and Claire smiled.</p><p>“I guess I’ll buy a kit, too,” Jerad said. “How about the ones meant for killing?”</p><p>Then Faith chuckled, “That experience got you, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad chuckled back.</p><p>“Same here,” Shin raised his hand. “I could use more materials.”</p><p>“You guys got it,” Faith smiled. “Here ya go.”</p><p>Then Jerad, and Shin paid 1,400 FCs together.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“You guys enjoy,” Faith waved. “By the way, someone will be coming here tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“My sister, a travelling merchant,” Faith smiled. “She contacted me this morning, and the owner already knows, so please give her a visit. She sells some rare stuff.”</p><p>“Ah, OK,” Jerad replied. “I’ll check her out tomorrow, then.”</p><p>“Yep,” Faith smiled again. “She goes to deeper business than me, but one very notable one is she sells God Arc parts, and some of them are even super rare.”</p><p>“Wow, really,” Keith also raised his eyebrows. “She is definitely worth checking out, then.”</p><p>“You won’t be disappointed, I promise ya,” Faith assured him.</p><p>“Speaking of travelling,” Jerad murmured. “I’m curious, but where have you been while we’re at the Port?”</p><p>“I was in there,” Faith replied. “I have my own shop in the shopping district.”</p><p>“Whoa, I never saw you there,” Jerad raised his eyes. “I toured that whole area myself.”</p><p>“Well, my spot isn’t in the best place,” Faith murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, but every God Eater in our Port knows where she is,” Trista laughed. “So, even with a bad spot Faith is in, everyone still knows where she is so they can buy her wares to keep themselves stocked up for missions. Rations, healing stuff…you get it.”</p><p>“I see,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“I’ll show you guys where she is once we’re back,” Trista said.</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded. “Well, I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>“See ya, and once again, enjoy yourselves,” Faith waved before she laid back on her stretcher.</p><p>“Ready to try something fun, Jerad?” Shin grinned while waving his bullet kit.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“You guys are making me feel interested now,” Trista grinned. “Mind if I join in?”</p><p>“Be my guest,” Shin grinned.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile on the Bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Amy,” Hugo greeted.</p><p>“Oh, hello Hugo,” Amy greeted back. “Anything I can do for you? We don’t have any upcoming missions at the moment, so please relax for now.”</p><p>“Oh..well,” Hugo rubbed the back of his head. “I just wanted to let you know that my guys are going to be in the range to practice, and experiment on making bullets. Then we’ll probably spar together, afterwards.”</p><p>“I see,” Amy smiled. “Thanks for letting us know.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded before he stared at the resonance radar. He can see that they have a straight course, so their Ashcrawler will be cruising for a while.</p><p>“So how many miles are we to Arrowhead?”</p><p>“Um, let’s see,” Amy looked at her computer screen, and scanned a few windows. “We have about 2,000 miles until we reach there, and considering our cruising speed of 35 MPH, it would take us at least 2-3 days until we make it there.”</p><p>“I see. Three days at most,” Hugo rubbed his chin. <em> ‘That also means three days until we deliver Phym, but...are we really going to do that..?’ </em></p><p>“Something the matter, Hugo?” Amy tilted her head.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Hugo shook her head.</p><p>“...Say, what do you feel about delivering Phym? About letting her go?”</p><p>“Hm,” Amy frowned. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I’ve been wanting to ask the owner, but I don’t think it’s a good idea considering that it’s in our contract to deliver her to Gleipnir. I don’t think any of us is in a position to ask her.”</p><p>“I can understand,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“But I’m sure the owner already started thinking about her,” Amy murmured. “She’s not that inconsiderate, especially when it comes to the wellbeing of children. Maybe we shouldn’t bring this up to her until she does.”</p><p>“I think you have a point,” Hugo also murmured. “I guess we’ll just have to wait, and see.”</p><p>“That would be the best,” Amy smiled. “Please have faith in her.”</p><p>“I do,” Hugo smiled. <em> ‘But I’m more worried about Jerad. What will he do? And Claire?’ </em></p><p>Then he recalled how he was about Misha in the middle of the night in their cell four years ago, and that murderous intent he had to that male AGE, that terrifying aura he had when he nearly thrashed him to death.</p><p>He would never forget that. </p><p>“I just hope Jerad doesn’t do anything...too crazy,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Hm?” Amy raised her eyes.</p><p>“Jerad is extremely serious when it comes to his sister,” Hugo explained. “Only a few of us have seen the worst side of him, and he did his damndest to ensure her safety before you took us in.”</p><p>“Oh, I can see him being like that,” Amy murmured. “If I may ask...just how bad he could be?”</p><p>“Something you could never imagine,” Hugo murmured. “He's like an angry demon, and what you heard on the radio last month was nothing compared to seeing him yourself. He is...terrifying whenever he becomes like that, and you would not want to be on the other end of that when he does.”</p><p>“Oh..,” Amy raised her eyes, almost gasping. “Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded. “With that being said, he is Phym’s dad, so considering how far he's been willing to go for Misha, he’ll definitely do the same for her.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Or worse.’ </em>
</p><p>“Let’s just hope nothing bad happens with Phym’s delivery,” Amy said.</p><p>“I hope so, too,” Hugo agreed.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And this is definitely just wishful thinking…this will likely turn into something ugly.’ </em>
</p><p>Then they heard the lobby door slide open, and the group walked out. They went down from the bridge, and greeted the two.</p><p>“Hello, everyone,” Amy greeted them.</p><p>“Sup, Amy?” Zeke waved. “So, you already told her?”</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded. “Well, I guess we’ll get going.”</p><p>“Just be careful there, OK?” Amy smiled.</p><p>“We will,” Hugo smiled. “Nice talking to you.”</p><p>Then everyone headed for the elevator.</p><p>“So, what did you and Amy talk about?” Misha asked.</p><p>“It’s something a bit important,” Hugo replied. “I’ll tell you later.”</p><hr/><p>In the Training Room</p><p> </p><p>“Been a while since I've been here,” Shin said while looking around. “This room is so big that you forget how big Ashcrawlers are.”</p><p>“Yeah, when everything here feels a bit small,” Trista added. “And wow, I miss seeing those weights laying there.”</p><p>“Heh, I'm getting pumped to work out just by lookin’ at them,” Zeke flexed his arm. “I think I'm gonna do some lifting later.”</p><p>“Speaking of lifting weights,” Shin grinned, repressing his chuckle. “Trista..you should see how much Phym can lift.”</p><p>“What?” Trista glanced at Phym who was smiling. “You're telling me this kid can lift?”</p><p>“You'll be surprised,” Jerad also grinned. “1,400 pounds.”</p><p>“No way! That's bull!” Trista retorted. “Kai can't even lift a thousand!”</p><p>“I'll show you,” Phym said with glee.</p><p>“Oh, I'll see about that later, little girl,” Trista smirked before everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Phym, don't get too carried away, OK?” Claire stroked her head. </p><p>“I won't, mommy,” Phym smiled. “But I really want to show her.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled while Trista plainly stared at her, feeling challenged.</p><p>“Let's...get to practicing, OK?” Hugo smiled while resting his God Arc on his shoulder. </p><p>Then everyone walked to the range section, and set their God Arcs down.</p><p>“Alright, let's finish this experiment, Claire,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire replied. “We're almost there.”</p><p>“Let's see here,” Misha opened her kit to view the materials inside. She can see the primers, casings, and the powder. Everything is already there to make a single round, and plus the special materials for healing.</p><p>“Ah, the healing materials have some pleasant feel to it, right?”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “Yeah, and that they're not as volatile, too.”</p><p>“Yep,” Misha smiled. “Let's make a few of these, and tinker them before trying them...Wait, I forgot the last part of that formula. Ooh, how could I forget?!”</p><p>And then Claire giggled again, “I still remember. Here, I'll make one.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a type of bullet I want to make, and try,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Huh, what would that be?” Hugo asked, feeling intrigued.</p><p>“Have you guys heard about flaks?” Shin turned to him. </p><p>“F-laks..?” Jerad plainly repeated, slowly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shin nodded. “It's an old type of weapon used in wars. More specifically, it's used to destroy vehicles, but they're also used to shoot down aircraft.”</p><p>“Aircraft? Are you serious?” Jerad exclaimed. “Those things fly too fast to be hit by bullets.”</p><p>“Well, they're not meant to directly hit,” Shin explained. “Here's how they worked from what I've read a long time ago. Around 100 years ago in a huge war, people made these cannons to shoot down aircraft, and they brought them down by launching shells into the sky. They explode near their targets which shrapnels would hit them in hopes that one of them would do a lot of damage.”</p><p>“Wow, that's pretty raw,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“Exactly, but they did work fairly well,” Shin replied.</p><p>“I can see where that's going,” Hugo said. “Area damage instead of direct hits like the shotgun that I have. It makes sense to use it on targets that are hard to hit.”</p><p>“Yep,” Shin nodded. “I figured that I should apply some old tactics to these bullets, and see how well they work with our technology now. Also, there are only a few airborne Aragami out there so far, but if one is encountered, well, it becomes a huge pain in the ass to deal with.”</p><p>“Hopefully that will make it easier for us to deal with those stupid Sariels,” Trista irritatingly said. “I can't stand them, I swear.”</p><p>“That's what I'm trying to achieve,” Shin grinned. “And if we manage to find the perfect recipe for it, then life will be a lot easier dealing with airborne Aragami. They'll never know what hit ‘em. Hehe.”</p><p>“Then let's get started,” Zeke cheerily said. “This looks fun.”</p><p>“Warfare tactics, huh?” Lulu smiled. “You sure know quite a lot about it.”</p><p>“They're fun to read,” Shin replied. “Not to sound like I condone it, but people historically came up with the craziest inventions in war. War seems to bring out the geniuses in people.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “Pretty dark, but I wholeheartedly agree with you.”</p><p>“Well, time to start crafting,” Shin smiled. “I already got a few materials in mind, but I think we still have a few missing bits to figure out.”</p><hr/><p>Back to the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Claire smiled. “Just finished recreating the round, and it's time to try it.”</p><p>“Alright, so who wants to try it?” Misha asked.</p><p>“I guess I will,” Claire replied before she picked up her God Arc, and shifted it into gun mode. Then she loaded the round into her gun. “Here it is.”</p><p>She pointed her gun downrange, and fired it. A green projectile flew straight before it exploded into a large green fog.</p><p>“Yes, looks like it worked!” Misha cheered. “Now time to test it on a person. How about you try it on me. I’ll walk down there, and you shoot me with it.”</p><p>“Um, well,” Claire hesitated.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Misha curiously asked.</p><p>“That..can be dangerous, and I might cause a misunderstanding with your brother,” Claire awkwardly smiled. “I don’t want him to panic, and get angry at me if he sees me pointing my gun at you in the range.”</p><p>Then Misha suddenly laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s tell him, then.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire nodded before she put her God Arc down. “But before that, let’s make a few more rounds.”</p><p>“Okay,” Misha nodded.</p><p>“Can you make it?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember them now,” Misha scratched her head. “Maybe we should write this formula down so any of us won’t forget. We might make a few more different kinds later on.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Claire nodded.</p><p>Then Claire watched Misha make a few more similar rounds before she neatly set them on the table.</p><p>“You got it down,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Yep,” Misha giggled. “So, let’s go see the boys, and let my brother know.”</p><hr/><p>On the other range.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like these few rounds are ready for testing,” Shin smiled as he inserted it in his God Arc, and chambered it. “Jerad, can you set the target as far as possible, and make it airborne?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad walked to the target control panel, and operated it with a stick. He moved the target at the farthest areas downrange, and then lifted it as high as the computer allowed him to.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>“Alright,” Shin grinned as he aimed his sniper gun downrange, and then up. With a loud noise, he fired.</p><p>“You missed!” Zeke cried, but before he could say more, the round exploded near the vicinity of the target, and it spread around in small particles. Several sparks flew from it, confirming the hit.</p><p>“That was on purpose,” Shin snickered. “But that’s the point of it. Not everyone is accurate enough to hit moving air targets, so I came up with this idea after some old tech, but imagine what they had to do during that time.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“I designed this round to explode near its target, regardless of distance,” Shin explained. “We had it easy because of better tech. The old folks had to design their flak shells to either explode in a certain distance after firing, explode once they sense a certain air pressure, or even a bit crazier, explode once it detects a radio wave near an aircraft but that last one was unreliable and caused them problems, hehe.”</p><hr/><p>Then Trista quietly snickered, “Look at him. Being a nerd again.”</p><p>“But I think his historical knowledge is helping us a lot in this,” Hugo whispered. “I also think he’s going to make our jobs easier in the long run.”</p><p>“Naw, don’t take it the wrong way,” Trista whispered back. “I just think it’s funny, sometimes.”</p><hr/><p>“Wow, that was really raw,” Zeke commented. “I can’t believe people can do such things about a hundred years ago.”</p><p>“I agree with him,” Lulu added. “It’s pretty ingenious for that kind of age, and a clever workaround for the lack of technology to accurately hit fast moving targets at that time.”</p><p>“I can also agree to that,” Jerad said. “I think I just remembered seeing some old war movie where old airplanes did fly past the sky full of explosions.”</p><p>“That’s the one,” Shin agreed. “And not to mention missiles weren’t even invented at that time yet.”</p><p>“Missiles?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Measles..?” Phym tilted her head.</p><p>“Missiles,” Jerad chuckled. “Like ‘miss-isle-s.’”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded. “Can I eat missiles? Do they taste good?”</p><p>“No,” Jerad plainly replied before he tickled her for a few seconds.</p><p>“Yep, rockets that seek their targets,” Shin answered. “Best way to see them was Amber, if you have seen her use her assault gun before.”</p><p>Then Trista laughed, “Oh yeah, that dunce can’t hit for crap, so she put seeker rounds in her gun to compensate.”</p><p>And Shin also laughed, “I still remember that.”</p><p>“Hey guys,” Misha waved with Claire behind her. “I just want to let you know that Claire and I are about to test our healing rounds, and we’re doing a live test.”</p><p>“Live test?!” Jerad exclaimed. “You mean you’ll be shooting each other with it?”</p><p>“Yep,” Misha nodded with a confident grin.</p><p>“Sis, you know that can be dangerous, right?!” Jerad glared at her. “These are not toy guns.”</p><p>“I know that, brother! But please trust us in this,” Misha shot at him.</p><p>“Hey, just let them try it,” Hugo patted his shoulder. “And if you really wanna play it safe, then we’ll both be there to make sure there won’t be any mistakes, OK?”</p><p>Then Jerad sighed, “Alright.”</p><p>“Speaking of these two,” Hugo turned to Shin. “Your round seems to be designed for sniper guns, so can you make this also possible for other types of guns like the assault ones?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Shin nodded with a smile. “It’s easy. I just have to change a few things to suit them, but first I’ll jot this formula down so none of us will forget, and then I’ll make the changes.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t really think they need it,” Shin added. “Because like Amber, they can also use seeker sounds unlike us, but I guess I’ll go ahead and make them.”</p><p>“So, what did you guys just make?” Misha curiously asked.</p><p>“We just finished experimenting with a custom bullet meant for airborne Aragami,” Hugo replied.</p><p>“Oh? I’d like to see,” Misha said.</p><p>“Alright. I want to try this one more time, anyway,” Shin nodded. “Jerad, can you move the target closer to us at mid range? Keep it airborne.”</p><p>“You got it,” Jerad walked back to the control panel, and moved the target closer. Shin loaded his gun with another round, and aimed higher at downrange before he fired it. Like last time, it exploded near its target and sparks flew from it.</p><p>“Yep, looks like this experiment is a complete success,” Shin flexed his arm with pride. “This is really going to the notes.”</p><p>“Heh, can’t wait to blast Aragami to bits with those,” Jerad grinned. “I’ll start with those pesky Zygotes first.”</p><p>“That would be perfect,” Shin grinned. “Try bullseyeing one of those, and I’d like to see what happens.”</p><p>Then Jerad laughed, “You can count on me.”</p><p>“Wow, that was incredible work,” Claire nodded. “Integrating an old tactic into new technology.”</p><p>“Heh, when it comes to war tactics, this is the guy,” Trista complimented. “He even spends time reading war books, sometimes.”</p><p>“The Art of War is my favorite,” Shin added. “Though, most of it is about military war, but the philosophies written in it are applicable to fighting even Aragami. I knew the weaknesses of every single one of them we’ve fought before, and learned to make short work of some of them. Had I fought that Havakiri a few times before our last mission, I would have killed it quicker.”</p><p>“Hmm, now I’m feeling interested,” Lulu mused. “Can you forward that information to me via email? I think I could learn something from it.”</p><p>“Of course,” Shin nodded. “Oh, there might be another book you might be interested in. Have you read The Book of Five Rings? It was written by an ancient Far East warrior who also wielded two swords just like us.”</p><p>“Huh,” Lulu raised her eyes in amazement. “I guess I’ll be excited to read that, too. Please send that also to me. Thanks.”</p><p>“And I encourage all of you to read that one,” Shin told everyone. “Teaches us how to better wield our God Arcs, and you might learn some bad habits you never knew you had. Garret even spent time reading, and learned a lot of things from it which is why he’s a lot better at wielding his big sword than he used to.”</p><p>“I hate to admit it,” Trista murmured. “Shin used to keep nagging me to read it until I did, and I learned to swing that heavy ass moon better. Give it a read, Hugo.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo nodded, already starting to show interest. “I’ll give that one a try before going to sleep tonight.”</p><p>“It’s a good start,” Shin smiled. “Anyway, I’ll call this test a day for now, so let’s take a little break before we help the two finish.”</p><p>“Alright, I can’t wait to see what you two girls came up with,” Trista tightly wrapped her arms around Claire and Misha’s shoulders, though, Claire looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Claire?”</p><p>“N-nothing,” Claire stuttered. “I’m..just not used to this.”</p><p>Then Trista laughed, “You never had this kind of camaraderie before, even among us girls? Were you a shut-in?”</p><p>In response, Claire groaned.</p><p>“You were right, Claire,” Misha whispered. “My brother did freak out.”</p><p>“Ooh, you’re starting to read Jerad like an open book, huh? Pun intended,” Trista sneered. “I heard you like reading books, too.”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Claire murmured. </p><p>“Soon, you’ll be able to read him top to bottom,” Trista chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, stop it,” Claire hissed.</p><p>“Ooh, she already saw his bare body when we treated his injury once, big sis,” Misha grinned. “You should have seen her face.”</p><p>Then Trista laughed, “Ooh, did that excite you, Claire?”</p><p>“No!” Claire shot back.</p><p>“You’re lying,” Trista sneered. “But with your big juggies, I bet he already looked at them.”</p><p>“What?” Claire gasped before remembering the time they bumped into each other after she took a shower a few weeks ago. She started to feel hot, and turned red.</p><p>“H-he would never do that.”</p><p>“Oh, I like your faith in him, and in fact, he IS not that type of person, but he’s still a guy,” Trista sneered again. “Both guys and girls have their urges, and he’s no different, hehe.”</p><p>“Trista, please,” Claire winced, clearly feeling embarrassed.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Trista groaned before patting her shoulder. “Gotta stop right now before you pass out, haha.”</p><p>“New topic, but..,” Misha said. “It’s funny how my brother mentioned ‘toy guys,’ because he used to play with a few of them all the time when we were kids.”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled, “Oh, really? I can see why he’s a sharpshooter.”</p><p>“Well, our mom used to teach us how to shoot time to time,” Misha explained. “And my brother was pretty gifted at it. He learned fast, and after a few lessons from our mom, he rarely missed his targets. He even blew our dad’s mind.”</p><p>“I remember your brother told me how your mom taught him,” Claire said.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I wished dad was the same. He didn’t want me to become a God Eater…’ </em>
</p><p>“Since when?” Misha asked.</p><p>“The last time we were here,” Claire replied. “He quickly pointed out my bad habits, from bad posture to even relaxing my breathing before firing. It helped a lot.”</p><p>“Right?” Misha smiled. “Though needless to say, because of that, he became a bit trigger happy. Him and dad used to play with each other with their dart guns, and then when he’s not around, he chased me around our house shooting me with it. Our mom already scolded him a few times, but he never stopped shooting at me with every chance he got.”</p><p>Then Trista and Claire laughed.</p><p>“It’s not funny, you know?” Misha pouted. “I hated every second of it.”</p><p>“The bond between father and son,” Claire warmly smiled.</p><p>“Oh yeah, they’re very close,” Misha smiled. “My brother even looked up a lot to him.”</p><p>“Wow, I see,” Claire smiled before she frowned. </p><p>
  <em> ‘But if he admires him so much, why has he never told me about him? Should I ask him..?’ </em>
</p><p>Then Trista sighed, “I wished I knew my parents, so I’m jealous of you two. I wonder what mine looked like?”</p><p>“Hm,” Claire and Misha mused before Trista grinned.</p><p>“Nah, don’t get so worked up,” Trista chuckled. “I’m not too worried about it. Just being curious.”</p><p>“So, Misha. Was your dad a God Eater?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he was,” Misha proudly answered. “And our mom, too.”</p><p>“Wow, God Eater parents?!” Trista exclaimed. “I knew that Captain Daris and Dr. Leanne used to be God Eaters together until they had their kid. But both of your parents as God Eaters even with you two already around? I think your parents are crazy, and looking at your brother, I can only imagine how crazy your dad was.”</p><p>“Well, I never heard much about how they do with their jobs,” Misha murmured. “But I did hear rumors that they’re among the best, and a lot of people respected them.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Trista mused. “Once again, I can only imagine...”</p><p>“Though, unlike my brother,” Misha murmured. “Our dad was pretty easygoing, and our mom was stricter.”</p><p>“You must have a loving mother,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“She is. She also has a tender side,” Misha smiled back. “And I missed her...”</p><p>“You know, I can hear you three from here,” Jerad grinned. “About me chasing you around with my old pew-pew gun? Haha!”</p><p>“You..,” Misha glared at him. “I hated you for that.”</p><p>“It was fun, though,” Jerad mischievously snickered. “Want me to do it again?”</p><p>Then Trista laughed.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Misha growled.</p><p>“I was just kidding, jeez,” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“Daddy, can you get me a pew-pew gun?” Phym begged.</p><p>“Sure, if I can find one,” Jerad smiled. “And if I do, I’ll chase you around, and shoot you before you can play with it, haha!”</p><p>“Ah,” Phym gasped.</p><p>“Jerad, don’t be like that,” Claire grimaced. “Phym is just a girl.”</p><p>“I was just kidding again,” Jerad chuckled. “I’m too old for that.”</p><p>“Heh, I didn’t know you had that side of you, buddy,” Hugo chuckled. “Picking on your sister like that.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “All fun and games.”</p><p>“I like fun and games,” Phym smiled. “Why you don’t play with auntie anymore, daddy?”</p><p>“Because, we’re grown ups now,” Jerad replied. “Have fun while you’re still a kid, OK?”</p><p>“Okay, I wanna have lots of fun,” Phym cheered on.</p><p>“Yep,” Jerad patted her head.</p><p>“OK, let’s finish this up,” Hugo suggested. “So, we can have more time for other things.”</p><p>“Hey guys. Breaktime is over.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Zeke nodded after talking to Lulu and Shin, and then they walked to the other range. Once they all arrived, they set their God Arc safely against the bulkhead.</p><p>“So, what did you two make so far?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“We successfully made a much better healing bullet,” Claire replied. “All we have to do is test them on a person or maybe even two.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo nodded. “First, let’s take some safety measures, OK? How about the test subject deploy his or her shield to be safe?”</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine,” Misha agreed.</p><p>“And lastly, remove your main Oracle storage canister from your gun,” Hugo further instructed. “That will make sure you don’t accidentally fire a lethal round at that person.”</p><p>“No problem,” Misha nodded before she and Claire removed the canister out of their gun. “There, safe.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded with a smile. “So, who wants to volunteer?”</p><p>“I will,” Jerad plainly raised his hand.</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “Grab your God Arc, and standby downrange.”</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded back before he grabbed his spear, and walked down the range.</p><p>“OK, you two,” Hugo turned to the two Hound medics. “Load up.”</p><p>“Roger,” Claire nodded before she and Misha inserted a few experimental rounds into their chambers.</p><p>“We’re ready, Hugo,” Misha informed.</p><p>“Good,” Hugo nodded. “And Jerad, deploy your shield, and don’t do anything else until I say so.”</p><p>“Got it,” Jerad deployed his shield.</p><p>“Alright, you two,” Hugo turned to them. “Fire when you’re ready.”</p><p>“Okay,” Misha nodded before she and Claire took aim, and then they both fired. A pair of green projectiles flew, and while one of them hit Jerad, the other one exploded beside him into a green fog which made both rounds heal him.</p><p>“Ooh,” Zeke cooed, looking impressed. “Nice, and a wide area one, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starting to realize how much these custom bullets can do,” Keith added.</p><p>“So, are you OK out there?” Hugo loudly asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied. “Felt some healing effects here.”</p><p>“Yes, looks like a great success,” Misha cheered.</p><p>“You’ll definitely heal a bunch of us in one shot with those,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“That’s an impressive way to heal people,” Shin added. “Pretty robust, but effective.”</p><p>“Hmm, seeker..assault gun,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Hm?” Shin turned to the little girl.</p><p>“Put seeker..in bullets,” Phym further explained.</p><p>Then Shin raised his eyes, “Oh yeah. That makes sense since they’re both using assault guns.”</p><p>“Hey guys. Phym has an idea for you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire turned to her. “What is it, Phym?”</p><p>“Put seeker in healing,” Phym replied.</p><p>“You should have that material in your kit since your assault guns can use them,” Shin suggested. “Try adding it into the mix.”</p><p>“Got it,” Misha nodded before she set her God Arc down, and opened the case. “There, maybe I can add this one.”</p><p>Then she got to work.</p><p>“Heh, you’ve been listening to us all this time, huh?” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Yep,” Phym nodded. “I also wanna learn about making custom bullets.”</p><p>“You’re a smart girl,” Shin patted her head before Phym giggled. “I’m sure your daddy will be proud of you, someday.”</p><p>“I’ll make him proud of me,” Phym smiled. “I want to work hard.”</p><p>“Just keep at it, OK?” Shin smiled.</p><p>“Hm hm, c’mere you,” Trista suddenly grabbed her.</p><p>“Ahh,” Phym gasped as Trista lifted her in her arms.</p><p>“Hnn…”</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’ve never been carried before?” Trista grinned as she watched Phym shyly shuddering. “I do this to the kids in our Port from time to time, but don’t tell me your mommy and daddy never lifted you.”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym slowly nodded. “But..it feels fun.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m a bit disappointed in them,” Trista murmured. “But don’t be shy. I’m everyone’s big sis here.”</p><p>As Phym quickly got used to this, she slowly wrapped her arm around Trista’s shoulder.</p><p>“Make sure not to scare her too much,” Shin groaned. “Remember what I said about her. She’s strong..like really strong.”</p><p>“I believe you, considering how she swings her big God Arc like nothing,” Trista smiled. “But I still wanna see if she’s stronger than me.”</p><p>“And, I’ve never seen you this maternal before,” Shin commented.</p><p>“That hurts a bit, Shin,” Trista glared at him. “I may be tough, but I still have my womanly ways.”</p><p>“Yeah..OK,” Shin scratched his head.</p><p>Then Trista turned to Phym with a chuckle, and pinched her cheek.</p><p>“Daddy does that to me, too,” Phym whined. “It hurts a bit…”</p><p>“Maybe because your daddy adores you?” Trista grinned. “You’re making me wish I would have a daughter like you, someday. But I’ll raise her to be strong like you, because no kid of mine will ever grow up weak.”</p><p>“Whoever she is, I’m going to feel sorry for her,” Shin murmured.</p><p>“Why would you?” Trista grimaced. “I’ll also give her my mother’s love, you know? I won’t be too hard on her. How about you? Don’t you want your kids to be strong, too?”</p><p>“Of course, I do,” Shin grimaced back. “But not the way you would want to.”</p><p>“Hey, guys. We just finished here,” Misha waved. “We’re ready for another test.”</p><p>“Alright, we’re coming over,” Shin replied.</p><p>As Lulu turned to the three, she gasped and covered her mouth. <em> ‘So cute. Phym being carried by Trista already? How did she do that? She beat me to it!’ </em></p><p>“Hehehe, jealous are ya?” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“N-no, that’s not it,” Lulu winced.</p><p>“Better step your game up,” Zeke sneered. “Or you’ll be the last Phym will ever think of.”</p><p>“Be quiet,” Lulu hissed. <em> ‘Ooh, I’ll definitely finish sewing those tonight!’ </em></p><p>“Okay,” Zeke shrugged.</p><p>“Oh,” Claire paused as she saw Phym carried by Trista.</p><p>“Look mommy,” Phym said. “Big sis is carrying me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“B-big sis?” Misha paused. “When did she-?”</p><p>“Just now,” Trista chuckled before she turned to Claire. “You haven’t carried Phym yet? You should do it time to time, because kids like being carried, especially by women.”</p><p>“Ah, OK. I’ll make that a habit from now on,” Claire replied before Trista passed Phym to her.</p><p>“Yay, mommy is carrying me, too,” Phym smiled.</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “Right?”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Wow, she is incredibly light.’ </em>
</p><p>“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Phym asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Claire replied. “It’s just that..you’re incredibly light.”</p><p>“Really?” Trista raised her eyes. “I thought it’s just me being an AGE. She is incredibly light as a feather, and other kids were a bit heavier.”</p><p>“I see,” Claire replied.</p><p>“Hmm,” Trista mused.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Shin asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Trista closed her eyes.</p><p>“Alright, Claire. Let’s get to it,” Misha said.</p><p>“OK, Phym. I have to put you down for now,” Claire said.</p><p>“Okay. Please carry me next time,” Phym begged.</p><p>“I will,” Claire smiled before she and Misha loaded their guns.</p><p>“I think we should add another one,” Hugo suggested.</p><p>“Why?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Since you’re using seeker rounds now, I’d like to see how they work when shot at more than one person,” Hugo replied. “So, who wants to be the second volunteer?”</p><p>“I’ll go,” Zeke raised his hand.</p><p>“Alright, you’re going Zeke,” Hugo nodded. “But I want you and Jerad to be far from each other. Like, both of you being close to both sides of the range bulkheads.”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke waved before he picked up his hammer, and headed downrange. “Hey Jerad. Hugo wants us to be distant from each other, so I stand close to this wall, and you stand by the other one.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly what he’s up to, but it can’t be anything bad,” Zeke grinned. “Let’s get in our positions, and raise our shields.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad took his position, and raised his shield.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Hugo,” Zeke loudly reported from downrange.</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded. “OK, here’s what I want each of you to do. Claire, aim at Zeke, and Misha, aim at your brother.”</p><p>“Okay,” The two girls nodded before they aimed their gun downrange.</p><p>“You two may fire,” Hugo ordered.</p><p>“Alright,” Misha nodded before they fired their guns. Their round flew straight to their respective targets, hitting both Jerad and Zeke.</p><p>“Ho ho, being hit by healing bullets feels great,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Are we done yet?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Hugo replied before turning to the two medics. “You have at least one more round, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I made one for both of us as a spare,” Misha replied.</p><p>“Good. Stand by for a bit,” Hugo nodded. “Hey, Zeke. Could you move five steps forward?”</p><p>“Huh?” Zeke whined.</p><p>“Just do it,” Hugo commanded.</p><p>“Okay, whatever you say,” Zeke withdrew his shield, and took five steps forward. “How about this?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Hugo smiled. “Shield up.”</p><p>Then he turned to the two girls, “This time, both of you aim at Jerad.”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Misha hesitantly nodded before they aimed downrange.</p><p>“You guys ready?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Go for it,” Zeke replied.</p><p>“Alright, you two may fire,” Hugo instructed. “Remember, aim at Jerad.”</p><p>Then the two girls fired their guns, and much to their surprise, both rounds curved their trajectory line, and went to Zeke.</p><p>Hugo smirked at the sight, “Just as I thought.”</p><p>“Hm?” Misha turned to him.</p><p>“I had a theory that these rounds will seek the nearest target within your gun’s aiming arc,” Hugo explained. “I can’t say much if you can hit a nearby target out of your gun sight, but nevertheless, I think this one passes. At least the wide area effect makes up for it, if it misses.”</p><p>“How many rounds at most can you carry with them?”</p><p>“I think about 12 rounds considering the amount of materials we need to put in each one,” Claire replied. “The more materials mixed in them, the less you can load in.”</p><p>“That’s more than enough,” Hugo smiled. “This will make us a lot safer in the upcoming missions. Good job, you two, but make sure your guns are cleared and empty before I call those two back.”</p><p>“Yes!” Misha cheered before she and Claire cleared their guns. “There. Clear and safe.”</p><p>“Ok, good.” Hugo nodded. “Guys, we're done now. Come back.” </p><p>He called loudly downrange before Zeke and Jerad withdrew their shields, and then they walked back to the stall.</p><p>“So, how’s the test?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Huge success,” Hugo smiled with his thumb up. “These two outdid it for the first time.”</p><p>Then Zeke rubbed his behind, “Yeah, that healing bullet was really potent.”</p><p>Seeing this, Shin suddenly laughed, “Your ass is still hurting? Did I towel flick you that hard?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Zeke grimaced. “That hurt like hell, you know? I even thought you left a scar.”</p><p>Then the other three boys laughed.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Zeke whined.</p><p>“No more manhood contests, OK?” Shin waved his index finger, snickering.</p><p>“Manhood? What does that even mean? Just..what do you boys do with each other in the shower rooms?” Misha narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“It’s...all just fun and games,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Misha, dear,” Trista chuckled. “There are things that boys only do to other boys, AND there are also things that we girls only do to each other.”</p><p>Then Trista glanced at Claire, who winced and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Ahem. Anyway, now we can keep you guys safer,” Claire proudly smiled.</p><p>“Nice,” Jerad also smiled.</p><p>“So, how about we start our practice?” Hugo suggested. “It’s already mid afternoon.”</p><p>“I wanna see how much Phym can lift, first,” Trista turned to Phym. “I heard you can lift 1,400 pounds. Show me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym confidently nodded before they safely stowed their God Arcs on the builhead, and walked to the gym section.</p><p>“So, who wants to be Phym’s spotter?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“I got it, and will also set it up for her,” Jerad volunteered before he set the bench’s height, remembering the height number for Phym, and then he carried a pair of 100 pound weights.”</p><p>“I’ll help out,” Zeke started moving.</p><p>“Alright, thanks,” Jerad smiled. “Put 700 pounds total on your side.”</p><p>“Got it,” Zeke clicked, and also grabbed a pair of 100 pound weights. After a few minutes, they finished, and both of them made sure the weights were safely locked in place.</p><p>“OK, Phym. It’s all set. Lay here,” Jerad patted the bench.</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Phym excitedly hopped on the bench, laid there, and then adjusted herself.</p><p>“I’ll keep my hands below this bar in case something happens to you, OK?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>Then Jerad placed his hands below the bar, barely touching it. “OK, Phym. Lift it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Phym nodded again before she lifted the giant dumbbell off the rack, and lowered it to her tiny chest.</p><p>“You gotta be kidding,” Trista murmured as she watched Phym lift the dumbbell back up, and laid it back to the rack. “No freakin’ way! I could barely even lift that, so I expected her to struggle a bit, but she barely even broke a sweat.”</p><p>Then Shin snickered, “That’s what I’ve been telling you. She pried that frozen door open when all four of us guys were struggling.”</p><p>“I know I told you earlier that I believed you, but she did way better than I thought. Now I wanna try that,” Trista stretched her arms.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Shin raised his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t underestimate me, Shin,” Trista grimaced.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not,” Shin retorted. “But you might get hurt. You’re already struggling at 1,200 pounds.”</p><p>“That was quite a long time ago, and I’ve been constantly working out,” Trista replied. “And I’m sure I’ve gotten better.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Shin plainly shrugged. <em> ‘Oh, boy. There she is with her pride.’ </em></p><p>“Hey, Jerad. Mind if I try it?” Trista asked, though in a quite demanding tone.</p><p>“Uhh, sure,” Jerad nodded. “I’ll be your spotter.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Trista cracked her fingers before she laid down, and grasped the bar.</p><p>“Phym, you might wanna stay back a bit,” Jerad calmly warned her.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym stepped back. “You can do it, big sis.”</p><p>“Watch me,” Trista firmly gripped the bar. “I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>“Been ready,” Jerad smiled. “Go lift.”</p><p>Then Trista grunted as she lifted the bar off the rack, and slowly lowered it to her chest. Jerad could see a lot of her muscles showing in her arm, and was aghast by it, wondering if she’s strong enough to crush a person’s head with a single hand. However, as he pondered about this, he started noticing her struggle.</p><p>“Come on, you can do this,” Jerad encouraged. “Keep pushing!”</p><p>Then Trista grunted more as she pushed through her struggle to lift the bar up, and she raised it a few inches higher before lowering back to the same height. Trista started gritting her teeth, and pushed for more, but Jerad noticed that the bar is starting to lower.</p><p><em> ‘Shit!’ </em> Jerad suddenly grabbed the bar to help her. “I got you. Push it back up.”</p><p>Then Trista grunted again, and with Jerad’s help, they managed to lift the bar back to the rack with a slam.</p><p>Then everyone chuckled, including Jerad.</p><p>“You alright, Tris?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Trista panted, and let her arms hang loose. “I lost...dammit. Phym really outdid me in this...”</p><p>“I told you,” Shin murmured.</p><p>“At least you tried,” Hugo smiled. “Phym is really something else.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Trista sighed before she sat up.</p><p>“I hate to admit, but I can also only lift up to 1,200 pounds,” Jerad chuckled. “There’s also no way I can beat her, and I can barely even do 10 reps with it.”</p><p>“I’m so strong, daddy,” Phym giggled.</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, and stroked her head, “Just don’t let it over your head, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym gleefully nodded.</p><p>“Good work, Phym,” Claire gestured to her for a carry, and Phym walked to her before Claire lifted her.</p><p>“I get a candy, right?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes. I’ll buy you one,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, guys,” Shin said. “Look after my God Arc for a bit.”</p><p>“I got you,” Hugo replied. “Do what you gotta do.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Then Shin left the training room.</p><p>“Where is he going?” Trista mused.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hugo shrugged before he heard a beep in his radio.</p><p>“Hugo, can you hear me?” Amy said. “Are you guys busy?”</p><p>“I hear you,” Hugo replied. “What’s up? We just finished what we’re doing here.”</p><p>“Sorry about that, but I’m detecting a large Aragami, and a few small herds ahead of our course in the resonance radar. Madam Hilda already stands informed,” Amy reported. “ETA to the operation area is 20 minutes. Can you guys prepare to disembark before then?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hugo smiled. “No need to apologize. It’s what we Hounds are here for.”</p><p>“So, we got mission time, eh?” Zeke snickered before fistsmacking his palm. “I’m totally down.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “Yep, in 20 minutes. Being in the mood already, huh?”</p><p>“I’m also down,” Jerad grinned. “After I missed fighting for a day, I’ve been having an itch that needs scratching. Just how many Aragami I’m going to skewer today?”</p><p>“Haha, Jerad gets it,” Zeke grinned before he armlet banged with him. “Can’t wait to smash some Aragami flat.”</p><p>“Don’t you ever get tired of fighting, brother?” Misha grimaced.</p><p>“Why would I ever get tired of something I love doing?” Jerad grinned.</p><p>Then Misha groaned.</p><p>“Going with your brother in this,” Trista patted her thighs. “I haven’t had enough of using my acceleration trigger yet, and my arms are already shaking. Ooh!”</p><p>“Hm? Aren’t your arms tired?” Hugo turned to her.</p><p>“Yeah, but this is nothing,” Trista rotated her arms. “I’m ready to fight.”</p><p>“We’re all going to a mission together,” Phym cheered. “Fun.”</p><p>“Just stay close to me or mommy, OK?” Jerad said before Shin entered the training room carrying a lot of drinking bottles.</p><p>“Shin, where have you been?” Trista narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I figured you’ll need one, but I bought everyone drinks from Faith, anyway,” Shin replied. “Here.”</p><p>Then he tossed a bottle at Trista.</p><p>“Ha,” Trista caught the bottle, and quickly opened it. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Got news for you, buddy,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“What is it?” Shin asked while passing his drinks to everyone, and thanking him.</p><p>“Got a new mission coming up in about 15 minutes now,” Hugo explained. “Amy contacted me earlier.”</p><p>“Alright,” Shin nodded. “Got no problem with that. Oh, by the way, while we can, let’s make more of those bullets we just made, just in case.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Misha raised her eyes. “Let’s make some, Claire.”</p><p>“Heh, trying those new healing bullets?” Jerad grinned. “I can be your guinea pig out there, if you want.”</p><p>“Jerad, this is not something to joke about,” Claire scolded.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, daddy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Eh, you missed the point, but thanks,” Jerad chuckled while patting her head.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go make them,” Shin said before the group scrambled to their stalls. After a few minutes in making them, they loaded their God Arcs with their new bullets. After Claire finished fully loading her’s.</p><p>“Here, Phym,” Claire handed her a few rounds. “I’ll give you four for now.”</p><p>“Oh..thanks, mommy,” Phym took the rounds. “But..how I load them?”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “I’ll show you. Press this button, and this lid will open. That’s where you insert your custom rounds.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym pressed a red button, and as Claire said, a lid opened.</p><p>“Then put those rounds in there, but make sure they’re all facing forward,” Claire instructed further.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym inserted four rounds in, making sure that all of them are consistently facing forward.</p><p>“There, and then press this button to close the lid,” Claire further instructed.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she pressed the button, and the lid closed.</p><p>“There you go,” Claire smiled. “You’re ready to use it at any time.”</p><p>“Thanks, mommy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Claire smiled again.</p><hr/><p>“Ahh, I’m loving the sound of chambering these rounds,” Jerad chuckled. “And ejecting them, too, ever since I bought pre-made ones from Faith.”</p><p>Then Shin also chuckled, “Me, too. It just feels exhilirating.”</p><p>“And manly, too,” Zeke grinned after he loaded a standard Oracle slug cartridge in his gun. Then he pulled his charging handle, and released it to chamber it. “How’s that?”</p><p>“Love it,” Jerad also grinned.</p><p>“I just surely hope you guys are still mature enough not to ever mishandle them,” Lulu murmured while still loading customs rounds in her sniper gun. “Accidents happen with guns due to mishandling, you know? Even with God Arcs.”</p><p>Then she pulled and released her charging handle to chamber her custom round.</p><p>“We know that,” Zeke grimaced. “Let us boys have a bit of fun.”</p><p>“I’m all locked and loaded here,” Trista lifted her heavy moon, and held it on her shoulder. “Ready to fight. My body is ready.”</p><p>“Oh, I like how you said that,” Zeke put his boost hammer on his shoulder. “My body is ready, too.”</p><p>“I’m all ready here,” Hugo rested his long blade on the deck.</p><p>“Shin and I are done,” Jerad rested his spear on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yep, ready to slice some Aragami before they even know it,” Shin swung one of his blades before resting one on his shoulder. “My blade is hungry.”</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“We’re ready guys,” Misha, Claire, and Phym came to them with their God Arcs.</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>Then they felt slight rumblings inside, indicating that their ship was slowing to a stop.</p><p>“Here we are,” Hugo murmured. “Let’s go see Amy for a brief.”</p><p>“Alright,” Everyone nodded before they left the training room.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here,” Hugo smiled. “Any updates?”</p><p>“There are a few small herds, and a medium Aragami we would like you to clear out in an abandoned Frozen Plant before we can continue on,” Amy replied. “I’m not sure if you guys have fought one before, but from the databanks, this medium Aragami is identified as False Idol, a flying Aragami that is heavily armored, and relies heavily on projectiles.”</p><p>“Flying Aragami, huh?” Shin turned to Jerad with a grin, and noticing this, Jerad grinned back. “You’re thinking what I’m thinking, buddy?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, I do,” Jerad snickered before Shin also did. “I can’t wait to blast this thing out of midair.”</p><p>“False Idol? What kind of a name for an Aragami is that?” Zeke grimaced.</p><p>“Heh, Gleipnir must have shit taste,” Jerad commented.</p><p>“Well, from what little I’ve read so far, this Aragami..sings,” Amy murmured.</p><p>“An Aragami that sings?” Claire almost gasped.</p><p>“Hm? Something the matter?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“...Nothing,” Claire shook her head. “It’s not that of a big deal.”</p><p>“Is everyone here..? Oh, my,” Hilda gasped, but with amusement.</p><p>“Sorry for the awkward situation,” Hugo awkwardly smiled. “We were practicing.”</p><p>Then Ricardo laughed, “Lock and loaded already, huh? But I hope you guys can wait for me a bit.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“I’m coming with you guys,” Ricardo smiled. “I probably won’t make as much splash as you guys since I need to brush up again.”</p><p>“Got no problem with that,” Hugo smiled back. “Glad to have you fighting with us.”</p><p>“Nice, old Rick is finally coming with us,” Trista cheered. “Captain Daris would have been cheering for you.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that old yet,” Ricardo replied. “But I promise you that I’ll give it with every ounce I got.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“So, anything else, Amy?” Hilda asked.</p><p>“Nothing left, ma’am,” Amy replied. “Just please be careful out there.”</p><p>“We will as always,” Hugo assured her. “Let’s move out, everyone. We’ll be in two trucks, and will get them ready while you get your God Arc.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Ricardo nodded. “See you soon.”</p><p>“I’ll stop by our room real quick to grab my scarf,” Claire said.</p><p>“OK, I’ll hold your God Arc for you,” Jerad offered his hand. “Here.”</p><p>“Huh? But..,” Claire murmured.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I can hold it,” Jerad assured her. “I held Phym’s remember?”</p><p>“Oh..right,” Claire hesitantly gave her spear to Jerad, and as he grabbed it, Claire kept her grip.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jerad asked with a plain face.</p><p>“Nothing..just trying to see if it will hurt you,” Claire replied.</p><p>“Thanks for worrying, but see?” Jerad smiled. “It’s not doing anything.”</p><p>“OK,” Claire smiled back before releasing it.</p><p>“Keith, you’re staying here, right?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not much of a fighter so I’ll just do periodical engine checks and maintenance while you’re gone,” Keith replied, feeling a bit guilty.</p><p>“Nah, it’s alright,” Hugo patted his shoulder. “You’re still helping us in your own way. Keep it up.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith smiled.</p><hr/><p>In the loading dock.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’s Ricardo?” Jerad asked. “Just curious.”</p><p>“He’s no slouch despite not fighting as much,” Trista replied. “It’s like his skills hardly ever rust.”</p><p>“I heard he used to be in Gleipnir, and was even one of the best,” Shin murmured, looking around to make sure Ricardo was not in the compartment yet. “But I don’t think he likes talking about his past, so keep this between us, OK?”</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad nodded.</p><p>“So, how are the checks for those two trucks,” Hugo asked.</p><p>“All within spec, Hugo,” Zeke replied. “Oil levels are full, and gas tanks are even full.”</p><p>“Nice, those Chrysanthemum mechanics really don’t let a single bad thing slip by,” Hugo said before he kicked one of the tires. “And the tire pressures seem to be well in spec, too.”</p><p>“I’m back,” Claire entered the room with her scarf already wrapped around her neck. She walked down the stairs to meet everyone.</p><p>“Your God Arc is right there beside that truck,” Jerad pointed at the vehicle where her God Arc was leaning on.</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled. “So, what were you guys talking about?”</p><p>“We were talking about how Ricardo could be formerly from Gleipnir,” Jerad replied. “But don’t talk about this around him, OK?”</p><p>“OK,” Claire nodded. “But...why?”</p><p>“We honestly don’t know,” Trista shook her head. “But the fact that he never talked to us about it, it might be best that we don’t bring it up.”</p><p>“I’m here, ladies and gents,” Ricardo entered the room with his God Arc. “Opening the dock door.</p><p>Then he pressed the green button, and the loading door started opening up.</p><p>“I wanna drive one of these trucks, if you guys don’t mind,” Ricardo said. “I haven’t driven in a while, and I missed them.”</p><p>“Uh, sure. Why not?” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“Thanks. So, who’s going to be my navigator?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>Before Shin raised his hand…</p><p>“I’ll go,” Trista suddenly volunteered. “Shin, you take a break this time, and I want to do this to brush up on navigation.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Shin quickly agreed.</p><p>“Ok, that settles it. Get in the trucks, boys and girls,” Ricardo said before everyone boarded, and left their ship.</p><hr/><p>In the Frozen Plant.</p><p> </p><p>“Another cold place,” Claire breathed on her cold hands. “It’s really a good thing I have this scarf.”</p><p>“Glad you liked it,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>Listening to them, Misha tried to hold her laugh, but Trista noticed.</p><p>“Dear Misha?” Trista whispered. “What is this about..?”</p><p>Then Misha quietly waved, gesturing to her to wait for now, and understanding this, Trista understood, and grinned.</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>“Amy, this is Hound 3,” Hugo reported on the radio. “We are on scene. Commencing search.”</p><p>“Roger, Hound 3,” Amy replied. “Commence operation. Oh wait, we need to update your call signs, so Trista will be Hound 8, Shin will be Hound 9, and Ricardo will be Hound 10. Any objections?”</p><p>“Got no problem with it,” Trista replied.</p><p>“I’m cool with it,” Shin added.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Ricardo also replied. “I prefer to be last since I don’t know how often I’ll be available to fight.”</p><p>“Sounds great. Thanks, you three,” Amy said.</p><p>“To be honest, I’ll miss being called a Wolf for the time being,” Trista grinned. “Not even a day has passed, and I miss our pack already.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Hilda suddenly spoke on the radio. “You led your family well, captain, and it’s now a chance for them to prove themselves.”</p><p>“I agree,” Trista nodded. “I’ll expect good results from the acting captain.”</p><p>“Good,” Hilda replied.</p><p>“Well then, boys and girls,” Trista turned to them. “Shall we mosey until we find and bag this Aragami?”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo nodded before everyone started running to search the old facility.</p><p>“I wonder how this Aragami sings?” Zeke chuckled.</p><p>“Better not be something like we used to hear in that bastard prison,” Jerad grimaced. “I’m tired of it. It sounded as if a person was singing like a growling animal.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“I feel you there, buddy,” Hugo chuckled. “Sounds gritty, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jerad irritably agreed.</p><p>“Hey, that type of music ain’t bad,” Zeke smiled. “Honestly, I kinda like it myself.”</p><p>“It just feels dark,” Jerad explained. “It’s like listening to a demon singing to you.”</p><p>“You really should try classicals,” Claire giggled. “I think you really have a bad first impression of music.”</p><p>“I’m still down to try,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Claire, I had no idea you like music,” Misha replied.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Claire smiled. “I used to be a musician myself.”</p><p>“Whoa,” Ricardo laughed. “I follow a band myself who sings the type of song you just told us about.”</p><p>“Wow, you also like those?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Sure do,” Ricardo smiled.</p><p>“Warning! Large Oracle activity detected,” Amy cried. “They’re spawning Aragami.”</p><p>“Everyone, HALT!” Trista suddenly cried before everyone stopped running. They saw little yellow sparks converging on the ground before Dreadpikes and Ogretails erupted out of the ground.</p><p>“Heh, I’ve heard stories from the Fox Unit, but to think I would see Aragami being born right in front of us,” Trista grinned. “Time to chop them up.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hugo readied his sword. “Let’s bring ‘em down.”</p><p>“Time for me to shine, folks,” Ricardo spun his scythe, and leapt forward.</p><p>“Hurah!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Hoo!”</p><p>“Huah!”</p><p>He sliced 7 Aragami with his deadly scythe. “Heh, it feels good to know that even these old muscles can still remember my swings.”</p><p>“Hiyahh!” Misha quickly sliced 3 Ogretails before they had a chance to act, and then she swung a few more and diced another 6 Aragami.</p><p>“Nice moves, missy,” Ricardo grinned. </p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“I’ve been hearing about how good you are with the scythe,” Ricardo smiled. “Watching you inhumanly wipe a lot of Aragami in one swing just now, you really are Chrysanthemum’s Grim Reaper. Haha!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t call me that!” Misha pouted before a few Kongous, attracted to their ongoing battle with their very sharp hearing, appeared in the upper levels and jumped, slamming the frozen ground with large cracks. They provokingly slammed their chests.</p><p>“Ah, a few mediums decided to show up, huh?” Ricardo confidently smiled. “This is perfect. I got a few of my moves to show you, miss. Just watch.”</p><p>Ricardo stylishly spun his scythe, and rushed towards one of the approaching Kongous. The medium Aragami swung its large fist down to try smashing him, but it missed as Ricardo side jumped.</p><p>“Too slow.”</p><p>He leapt against its opening, and made an uppercut slice. This made the Kongou flinch, and seeing this as a chance, Ricardo relentlessly sliced it multiple times before he held his scythe back.</p><p>“Now, to finish you off,” He activated his acceleration trigger, and cleaved the monkey in two with ease. “Whoa, this is my first acceleration trigger use, and it definitely packed a punch. I’m kinda surprised myself.”</p><p>“Wow,” Misha awed. “You killed that thing easily in CQ.”</p><p>“Yep,” Ricardo nodded. “You gotta learn how to do that, too. Make use of everything your scythe can do. Good?”</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind,” Misha smiled. “Thanks.”</p><hr/><p>“Ha!” Trista bashed an Ogretail with the blunt side of her heavy moon, and seeing it laying down, she took the chance to move in for the kill. Taking advantage of the frozen floor, she leapt and shifted her God Arc into axe mode before she raised it while sliding. Like a guillotine execution, she cleanly beheaded it.</p><p>“Heh.” Trista grinned before she saw a few Kongous approach the battlefield. “Kongous, huh? Leave one for me! This one is mine!”</p><p>Then she ran for one of them.</p><hr/><p>Nearby, Shin was fighting a herd of Ogretails and Dreapikes, and struck them down in one slice each as they came. One Ogretail tried to sneak behind and chomp him, but he back flipped on its back.</p><p>“Thought I won’t see that, huh?”</p><p>Then he stabbed it through its temple with his left sword before he forced its head up, and sliced its neck, decapitating it before he back flipped off.</p><p>“Were you the one who left a lot of headless Aragami near the Frozen Plant entrance before we met a few days ago?” Lulu asked.</p><p>“Heh, maybe,” Shin grinned before another Ogretail suddenly lunged behind him, but he countered with a reverse roundhouse kick to its face, and then sliced its throat, making it gush blood out, and falling down.</p><p>“Tch! When will you all learn? It’s really dangerous to sneak behind me.”</p><hr/><p>“Ha!” </p><p>In Burst, Zeke knocked a Dreadpike down, and power boosted his hammer. “Now for the Grand Finale, Zeke style! HRAAH!”</p><p>Then he crushed the green Aragami with his hammer, causing a small quake, and large cracks on the floor. “Like a bug.”</p><p>“Whoa, easy there, Zeke,” Hugo chuckled after he sliced another two Dreapikes down. “You might level this whole facility down, haha.”</p><p>“Can’t help with this finisher if it feels cool,” Zeke boasted.</p><hr/><p>“Haa!”</p><p>“Hiyah”</p><p>“Hee!”</p><p>Phym sliced Ogretails and Dreapikes that came for her, and starting to feel overwhelmed by their numbers, one Kongou suddenly appeared and managed to push through her defense while she was still recovering. Phym managed to shield herself in time before the medium Aragami instantly crushed her with its fist.</p><p>“Hnnn,” Phym whimpered as she struggled to keep Kongou’s fist from crushing her.</p><p>“Phym!” Jerad cried before he jumped and landed on the medium Aragami’s back. “Fight me instead, you damn monkey!”</p><p>He stabbed its back, and tilted his spear to forcefully turn it away from her so she could rest. Then he stabbed its shoulder, and activated his acceleration trigger before he stabbed it through its scalp, slamming its head on the ground with a forceful impact, and killing it.</p><p>“Are you OK?!”</p><p>“Y-yes, daddy,” Phym stuttered.</p><p>“Don’t overdo it, got it?” Jerad warned her. “You’re still kinda new.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym managed to let out a small smile.</p><p>Then Claire approached with her gun blazing, killing a few more Dreadpikes approaching them.</p><p>“There’s too many of them.”</p><p>“But we’re almost done,” Jerad replied. “Let’s kill the rest of them. Phym, stay close to me from now on.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled, and Jerad also did after seeing her quickly shake her fear off.</p><hr/><p>“Haha! Did that hurt?” Trista grinned after she managed to land an axe hit on a Kongou’s face, leaving a large, bloody gash across it. “I’m not even trying.”</p><p>Then it pounded its chest in rage.</p><p>“Thaat’s it. That’s how I want it,” Trista snickered before she rushed.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Shin, Lulu, and Zeke were confronting another Kongou, having already ridden all the small Aragami in their area. It kept swinging at Shin, but none of its swings hit as he plainly kept dodging them with a step or two and short jumps, and as it tried to leap for an uppercut, he backflipped.</p><p>“I’ve dodged faster attacks,” Shin grimaced, looking bored. “You have to be 1,000 times faster to hit me.”</p><p>Then Zeke suddenly stood in front of it.</p><p>“Haah!” He swung a hammer uppercut against it while distracted, and it connected. “That’s how you do an uppercut, dumbass!”</p><p>“Let’s end this,” Shin murmured as rushed around the medium Aragami, and jumped on its back. He stabbed two parts of its shoulder before Lulu also rushed with her acceleration trigger on, and sliced its chest a few times, killing it.</p><p>“That’s one more Kongou down,” Zeke smiled. “How about the last one?”</p><p>“Trista’s got it,” Shin replied.</p><hr/><p>“Haa!” Trista snickered as her opponent blocked her axe with its arm. “You better think fast, or you’ll…”</p><p>Then her axe protruded a searing saw, and started tearing Kongou’s arm. It quickly swung her off, and her saw axe quickly retracted. Trista smirked and readied her heavy moon before she charged at the enraged Aragami. They confronted each other for a few seconds before Trista swung her heavy moon to the side, but missed, and seeing this opportunity as an opening, Kongou growled and rushed in for the kill. Trista suddenly looked up with a grin, and quickly countered with an axe swing to its face. Kongou stumbled back before falling face down, and then looked at its opponent in fear.</p><p>“You didn’t think I would recover that fast, did you?” Trista clutched her fist, revealing her active acceleration trigger. “I really love this thing, but I’ve had enough fun already, and I’m already tired of being your playmate.”</p><p>Then she raised her heavy moon, and a buzzing saw appeared again. “Time to finish this. Hurrah!”</p><p>She swung her axe down, and sawed the Aragami in half.</p><p>“Whew,” Trista sighed. “Everything is so quiet now.”</p><p>“All Aragami in the area eliminated,” Amy reported. “Nice job, everyone. Are you all OK?”</p><p>“Yep, piece of cake,” Hugo replied. “I guess taking an Ashborn once made us better.”</p><p>“Ooh, I’m jealous of how you could say that with a straight face, Hugo,” Trista commented.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Hugo chuckled. “You and Shin are just about as good as us, and I’m sure you can handle them.”</p><p>“I sure hope so,” Trista firmly replied. “But for now, I'm going to be skeptical.”</p><p>“Hm?” Shin suddenly paused. “Guys, be quiet for a bit.”</p><p>“What?” Trista turned to him.</p><p>“I can barely hear it. Listen,” Shin stood still, trying to hear something, and he could faintly hear something singing far away. It sounded like a woman singing. “Can you guys hear it? It’s like someone is singing.”</p><p>“No, I can’t hear a thing,” Hugo shook his head.</p><p>“Ooh, Shin’s sixth sense is tingling,” Ricardo chuckled.</p><p>“I can hear it,” Phym murmured. “It’s coming from...that way.” She pointed at a misty tunnel.</p><p>“Wow, Phym. You really are a girl of wonder,” Trista complimented.</p><p>“Wait, now I can barely hear it,” Lulu said. “I agree with Phym. It’s likely coming from that direction, and it sounds like a woman singing.”</p><p>“Huh, that must be our target,” Hugo said. “Amy, can you run a focused resonance scan in the area in question?”</p><p>“Roger, please wait a second,” Amy replied, and after a few seconds passed. “Confirmed! It’s a False Idol. Distance: 600 yards from your location. Please pursue, and eliminate.”</p><p>“Roger that, Amy,” Hugo nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>“That’s not too far from here,” Lulu commented.</p><p>“Yeah, but I think our recent battle here might have attracted it,” Hugo said. “But we’re not going to wait for it to come here, and we’ll face this thing head on. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Jerad, let’s get these custom rounds ready,” Shin switched his gun from NORM to ALT.</p><p>“Right on,” Jerad also switched his gun to ALT. “I’m all set.”</p><p>Then everyone ran towards the tunnel to pursue their target, and after several minutes of running tunnel to tunnel, and passing several rooms using its louder tone to navigate, they finally reached its location.</p><p>“There it is. There’s our target!” Hugo readied his sword just as the False Idol noticed them. </p><p>“Ooh, that is one freaky Aragami,” Zeke commented. “I think I’m going to have nightmares tonight.”</p><p>Then it sang a loud tone, singing from low pitch, and then to high pitch vibrato.</p><p>“I don’t think this one likes us,” Zeke said.</p><p>“But, this is why we're here,” Hugo replied. “We’ll bag this thing, and go home. Shin, Jerad, and Lulu, do your thing!”</p><p>“On it,” Lulu shifted to a sniper gun.</p><p>“No need to tell us,” Shin and Jerad followed suit. “Ready? FIRE!”</p><p>Then the three started barraging the floating Aragami with explosive bullets, and small Oracle particles scattered and effectively damaged it, but after the first few rounds, it quickly enclosed itself with its side shields, making itself invulnerable to attacks.</p><p>“Crap, this thing just tanked itself,” Zeke grimaced.</p><p>Then False Idol opened itself again, and sang a low tone to prepare itself before shifting to high tone vibrato. The three gunners gasped as yellow beams scattered towards them at high speed.</p><p>“Shit, it ’s firing back!” Shin cried in panic, knowing that they cannot shield themselves on time while in gun mode, and having little choice, he tried to jump out of its way, but was surprised that those beams can track their targets.</p><p>“Auugh!”</p><p>He took a hit, and rolled on the icy ground. Jerad could not shield himself in time, and was sent flying back, but luckily for Lulu, she was the farthest target for the Aragami and it bought her just enough time to block it.</p><p>“Shin!” Trista cried.</p><p>“Jerad!” Claire also cried.</p><p>“I got them, Claire!” Misha shot her first custom healing bullets, and it instantly healed the two with its green fog.</p><p>“Hugo, Zeke, Lulu, rush in and I’ll cover you!” Trista cried as she shifted her heavy moon into a ray gun. She started streaming her laser at the floating Aragami.</p><p>“I’m also moving in,” Ricardo cried as he rushed behind the three. “Once you run out, I’ll switch supporting fire with you.”</p><p>“Got it,” Trista nodded as she kept her intensifying laser aimed at the flying fortress Aragami,, but shortly after, False Idol shot another wave of seeker beams at Trista to stop her, and seeing this coming, she shielded herself on time.</p><p>“Tch! You annoying little…”</p><p>“Here goes,” Hugo leapt in and struck the Aragami, but with a loud clunk, his sword did not penetrate its armor, and he immediately jumped back to avoid retaliation.</p><p>“Hrrrah!” After Hugo, Zeke swung his hammer hard, and like Hugo before him, his hammer did not hurt the Aragami and bounced back instead, but it pushed the flying Aragami back. He glanced at False Idol, and raised his eyes after he saw it squinting at him.</p><p>“Zeke! Get away from it!” Lulu cried before it spread multiple thunderbolts from its mouth at him. He blocked it just in time, and thanks to his tower shield, he was unharmed but was exhausted from defending himself, and almost collapsed, making him vulnerable. However, Lulu leapt in, and barraged it with a flurry of slices to its face to distract it from attacking Zeke before jumping back.</p><p>“Get your act together, Zeke!” Lulu scolded him. “This isn’t the time to be weak!”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Zeke whined as he raised his hammer. “But we have to figure out how to break that thing, and this one is going to be a tough nut to crack.”</p><p>“There’s gotta be a way,” Lulu murmured as she assumed her defensive stance. “But how?”</p><p>“Hhhhrah!” Jerad dove towards the flying Aragami. “You’ll pay for this, bastard!”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>He thrusted his spear towards its chest, but it also could not penetrate the armored Aragami.</p><p>“Ggh!” Jerad whimpered before he jumped back, and stared at his right hand before he hissed.</p><p>Then Hugo and Shin rushed back in, and swung a flurry of slices with Ricardo following up until False Idol quickly gathered energy to its mouth, and blew them back with its ear piercing tone.</p><p>“Arrgh!” Zeke, and Lulu stopped in their tracks to cover their ears. “Ugh, dammit! This thing is so annoying!”</p><p>While it continued making a deafening scream, it was suddenly interrupted by a stream of gunfire. Claire grimaced as she continued pelting it with her gun, even if her rounds continued to bounce off and leave sparks, and taking advantage of this, Trista, Ricardo, Zeke, and Lulu rushed in to try breaking its armor with their fury of attacks while Misha joined with Claire in their barrage. Annoyed by its mob of attackers, False Idol gathered another energy to its mouth, and screamed another deafening vibrato to swat them away.</p><p>“Are you serious?!” Trista cried as she stood back up, and watched it rise up to gather another amount of energy on its bottom orb. It unexpectedly discharged a spread of lasers around it, catching some of them off guard, and hitting Lulu and Ricardo.</p><p>“Ugh! This isn’t the way for me to start fighting again,” Ricardo complained as he quickly got up, and raised his shield right before a stream of laser grazed past him.</p><p>While still barraging everyone, Jerad managed to break through, and clung to the high flying Aragami.</p><p>“You annoying shit!” Jerad growled as he started spearing the Aragami’s head with his spear, despite it not penetrating at all. “Won’t you ever shut up?!”</p><p>Then he had his God Arc crunch its head until it lowered itself down, and started gathering energy to its mouth again.</p><p>“Oh, god dammit!”</p><p>Already knowing what it was about to do, Jerad backflipped away to avoid its deafening howl, entering Burst along the way.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Is there a way I can stab through its shell?!’ </em>
</p><p>He mused as he remembered how he gored another well armored Aragami last month with a single powerful stab: a Barbarius.</p><p>“I think I’ll try something, but keep this bastard busy. Got it, sis?!”</p><p>“Alright, I think you always had a good plan when it comes to these,” Misha replied. “Let’s go for it!”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Jerad and Misha activated Engage, but Hugo was surprised. “Huh?”</p><p>“What is it?” Jerad irritably turned to her.</p><p>“I also entered Burst,” Misha replied. “How did it…?”</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later,” Jerad cut her off. “I want this thing dead!”</p><p>“Alright,” Misha readied her scythe. “Let’s finish this. Haa!”</p><p>“I'll cover you,” Ricardo shifted his God Arc to ray gun.</p><p>The two rushed in as others followed them, and Jerad and Misha began their assault. After a few vain swings, and False Idol being distracted into retaliating against others with its lightning attacks, Jerad found an opening, and held his spear back before its spearhead opened and started gathering fiery Oracle energy.</p><p>“I’ve one shotted your kind with this,” Jerad gritted his teeth as his spear finished gathering energy, and activated his acceleration trigger. “Eat this!”</p><p>“HAAAA!”</p><p>He thrusted with Mocking The Gods in full force, and an explosion erupted on the left shield where he struck. Small debris of it flung, and False Idol shrieked as it almost lost its balance in flight. It recovered, and cried a high tone.</p><p>“Hmph, did that hurt you?” Jerad grimaced. “I got more where that came from.”</p><p>“Target Aragami is activated,” Amy warned.</p><p>“Bad Aragami mad,” Phym added.</p><p>“It's angry which means we’re making progress,” Hugo commented.</p><p>“Good work,” Claire praised him.</p><p>“I'm not done with it yet,” Jerad replied as he readied his spear. “The other one is next.”</p><p>Then he rushed in, and jumped before attacking with Stardust Rain, but the flying Aragami swooped back and counterattacked with a spray of thunderbolts.</p><p>“Tch! It can still put up a fight, huh?” Jerad grimaced after backflipping away. “How annoying.”</p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Hiyah!”</p><p>Caught off guard, Misha connected with three strikes of Inferno Rush to its damaged shield, and in response, False Idol rose up again and started charging energy to its bottom orb again.</p><p>“Are you serious?!” Hugo cried.</p><p>“Oh, dammit! It's going to carve this area with its lasers again,” Zeke also cried.</p><p>“It's getting desperate! Brace yourselves!” Hugo warned as the ball of energy beneath the Aragami continued intensifying.</p><p>“Oh crap! We're not going to defend on time!” Zeke cried.</p><p>“Huahh!” Shin unexpectedly jumped through its laser volley, and delayed its attack with a few slices before jumping away and clinging on a wall, using his sword he stabbed in to hang on. False Idol nevertheless fired its volley, and thanks to Shin disrupting its charge, everyone managed to shield on time. After it discharged all of its energy, it began descending, and then Jerad and Phym suddenly leapt in.</p><p>“Rrahhh!” Phym dove towards the floating Aragami before carving it down with her axe. Taking advantage of it flinching from the blow, Jerad charged his spear with his acceleration trigger still active.</p><p>“Damn you! Can't you just die already?! I'm tired of your stupid singing!” Jerad struck its other shield with Mocking The Gods, and resulted in another explosion. Fragments flung like broken glass, and False Idol cried a high pitched vibrato from the immense damage he caused.</p><p>“Got nothing to turtle yourself now, huh?” Jerad smirked. “Shin, Lulu, do your thing!”</p><p>“Got it!” Lulu shifted her Biting Edge to sniper, and started firing as Shin landed beside her and followed suit. Jerad backflipped out of the way as False Idol began suffering from flak fire before Claire and Phym joined them to increase their rate of fire.</p><p>With her active acceleration trigger, Misha rushed in, and raised her scythe.</p><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p>She swung her stretched scythe down, and buried its serrated fangs into the Aragami’s shoulder, grounding it.</p><p>Then Misha infused her Oracle energy into her scythe, and sawed the Aragami into two with Heaven or Hell. Almost sheared in two with its left shield falling down, False Idol howled its last cry before its other broken shield slumped, and then its body finally fell, lying lifelessly on the frozen floor.</p><p>“No Oracle activity detected in your area,” Amy informed. “Target Aragami eliminated.”</p><p>“Hm.” Skeptical, Jerad approached the corpse, and kicked it a few times before he poked it with his spear. With the Aragami still not moving, he was finally convinced that it was dead.</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad smiled at his sister. “This thing is dead as a rock.”</p><p>Then he kicked its creepy face a few more times. “You got it, sis.”</p><p>And the corpse finally dissipated into dust.</p><p>“Haa,” Misha wearily sighed. “Finally done. Good riddance, I say. So tired.”</p><p>“Good work, Misha,” Hugo smiled. “You did great. Let's all take a break for a few minutes before we RTB.”</p><p>Then Misha beamed, “T-thanks.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oooh, he praised me. He praised me, again! Aaaaah!’ </em>
</p><p>Then Trista grimaced at Hugo, but chuckled before she wrapped her arm around her sisterly best friend.</p><p>“Good job, dear Misha.”</p><p>“Thanks, big sis,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Don't worry, alright?” Trista whispered. “I’m going to start making Hugo see you as a woman.”</p><p>“What..? Big sis, I said you don't have to-!” Misha whispered back, but Trista cut her off by putting her two fingers on her lips.</p><p>“Can’t stand this anymore,” Trista whispered in a serious tone. “It’s unbearable. That numbskull’s been pissing me off for a while now, so I started thinking of ways to make him recognize you. You also need to be a bit more assertive instead swooning behind his back all the time.”</p><p>“B-but big sis, I..,” Misha stuttered.</p><p>“Listen..! Claire has been moving on your brother INCH by INCH, in case if you couldn’t see that,” Trista kept whispering. “You gotta admire her patience. And if one of these days you ever see her smooch your brother, and you haven’t done a thing to Hugo, how would you feel? Four years that we’ve been apart, and no progress?”</p><p>Then Misha groaned helplessly as Trista patiently waited for a few seconds for an answer before she sighed.</p><p>“Fine. Leave this to me for now, but start. Thinking. About it, OK? Hugo sees me as an equal so I’m sure if I talk to him, at least some of it will go through his thick head.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Misha groaned again.</p><p>“Alright, just sit tight,” Trista smiled.</p><hr/><p>“Ggh,” Jerad held his wrist, wincing.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Claire concernedly asked.</p><p>“Daddy, are you hurt?” Phym worriedly asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just..,” Jerad paused. “I hurt my wrist a bit earlier when I tried to stab that thing. I don’t think it’s broken or anything, but I might have strained it a bit too far. It should be fine tomorrow, plus I’ve been through worse.”</p><p>“That..won’t do,” Claire replied. “Let’s see your wrist in the Medical Ward once we get back, OK? It might be worse than you think, and I’ll let your sister know.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jerad murmured, still holding his wrist.</p><hr/><p>“Hoo, man,” Zeke sat back. “Thanks for buying us some time earlier. That would have fried us.”</p><p>“No problem,” Shin smiled. “Honestly, I also thought I won’t make it in time.”</p><p>“You really saved us from what could have been potentially grave,” Lulu smiled. “I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>“It’s what friends are for,” Shin smiled back</p><p>“Alright, everyone,” Ricardo called out. “We’ve been here long enough, and good work. Thanks for letting me brush up with you guys, so tonight, cooking is on me.”</p><p>“Hehe, yeah,” Zeke excitedly cheered. “But man, I still can’t shake this thing off, so what should we do after chow? Poker?”</p><p>“How about we start on Bugarally tonight?” Shin grinned.</p><p>“Oh, heck yeah,” Zeke grinned back. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>Then they armlet banged.</p><hr/><p>Several minutes later back to their trucks.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally heading back home,” Zeke sighed as he placed his hammer inside the vehicle.</p><p>“Heh, right?” Hugo chuckled. “We had one hell of a day. A practice at the range, making those nice bullets, and seeing them do their work. Life is good.”</p><p>“So, same driver and co-driver?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“I guess,” Hugo replied. “Zeke, you’re my navigator back to the ship.”</p><p>“Wait,” Trista suddenly spoke. “I’d like to navigate for Hugo this time, and need to brush up on it. I haven’t done it for a while.”</p><p>Then she turned to Zeke while smiling, “You don’t mind taking a break just for this, right?”</p><p>“Naw, not at all,” Zeke shook his head while waving his hand at the same time. “I’ve been worried about falling asleep during the trip, actually.”</p><p>“Good,” Trista grinned. “How about you, Hugo?”</p><p>“I have no problem with it,” Hugo shrugged. “Zeke kind of overworked himself this time, so I guess he’s going to need a bit of rest.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Trista mischievously grinned. “Take a break from navigating this time, Zeke.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Zeke waved before yawning and boarding the truck.</p><p>“So, who’s my navigator?” Ricardo asked.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Shin volunteered.</p><p>“Alright. Everyone good and ready to go?” Ricardo asked again before everyone nodded. “Great. Hop in everyone. The owner is waiting for us.”</p><hr/><p>Another several minutes later during the trip.</p><p> </p><p>“In two miles, turn left in the next fork,” Trista directed while staring carefully at her map.</p><p>“Got it,” Hugo nodded as he shifted to higher gear. “You weren’t bad at all in this.”</p><p>“Shin and I take turns once in a while,” Trista replied. “Though, he mostly does it because he’s better, and I just navigate to stay proficient.”</p><p>“I see,” Hugo kept driving. “Not a bad way to think at all.”</p><p>“So, let me ask you something,” Trista smiled. “What do you think of Misha so far?”</p><p>“Hm?” Hugo glanced at her before he turned back to the road, making sure to keep his attention.</p><p>“Yeah,” Trista affirmed him. “So, what do you think?”</p><p>“Well,” Hugo scratched his cheek while keeping his attention on the dirt road. “She is very helpful, and is often at my side ready to help me out at any time. She is as dependable as her brother.”</p><p>“I see,” Trista faked a smile, but inside, she was starting to lose her patience. “It’s good to know that, but let me be more clear: Do you like her?”</p><p>“Huh?” Hugo glanced at her again, whom he noticed was making a quite a serious face. </p><p>“Well..I can’t exactly say no.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Trista grimaced. “Do you have any idea how long she has been crazy for you? Have you been pretending that you never noticed?”</p><p>“I just never had time to think about that right now,” Hugo explained. “There are still so many things to worry about.”</p><p>“Like what?” Trista demandedly asked. “I can let that slide if we’re still in that damn Pennywort, but I won’t take that excuse now.”</p><p>“We have a dream, remember?” Hugo replied. “I can’t afford to do anything else until we build our own Port.”</p><p>“And?” Trista grimaced again. “You all share that dream together, right? Do you think Misha is the type of person who will get in your way?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Hugo replied. “It’s just that I have to stay focused no matter what, because I know very well how big this is, and if I slip up once, then it’s all over for us.”</p><p>Then Trista sighed. “OK, fair enough, but I want to at least tell you that you don’t have to sacrifice one thing for another to achieve both ends, and if you’re going to reciprocate, just don’t keep her waiting. I won’t talk about this again, so it’s all up to both of you.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo murmured, and remained quiet for a few seconds before he turned left in the fork as Trista directed. “So, what's the next turn?”</p><p>“In about one mile, turn right,” Trista replied before folding her map, and laid it on the dashboard. “After that, just keep driving straight, and you’ll see our ship ahead.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Hugo acknowledged her. “It’s almost sunset, so we have to hustle up a bit.”</p><p>“Do what you gotta do,” Trista laid back on her seat.</p><p>Then Hugo shifted to lower gear to increase their speed.</p><hr/><p>Back to Ashcrawler Chrysanthemum.</p><p> </p><p>The two trucks arrived in the loading dock, and as soon as they were parked, the door slowly started sliding down. Ricardo wondered who actuated the switch, and turned to the panel to see Keith waiting for them.</p><p>“Welcome back, guys,” Keith waved.</p><p>“Heyyy, kid. Have you been doing?” Ricardo greeted back.</p><p>“Engines are still good to go,” Keith replied. “Didn’t even have to wipe anything.”</p><p>“Haha, nice. Those engines were built to last,” Ricardo commented. “I don’t think you should worry about it for a while.”</p><p>“Welcome back, Ricardo,” Hilda appeared from the elevator. “So, how was your first mission with them?”</p><p>“It’s great,” Ricardo replied. “I’d like to go out into the field with them, again.”</p><p>“Glad you’re still in top shape,” Hilda smiled.</p><hr/><p>“Hoo, finally back home,” Zeke stretched his arms. “And that was a good nap. Not even any bumps from that truck woke me.”</p><p>“You were even drooling,” Jerad chuckled. “Phym even had to wipe it off your face.”</p><p>Then Phym giggled, “You sleep good, Zeke.”</p><p>“Yep, it felt like heaven,” Zeke flexed his arm before grabbing his hammer. “So good that I’m ready for another fight right now.”</p><p>“OK, don’t jinx it,” Hugo chuckled. “Because we could still get attacked right now until this ship is moving again, and everyone of us is still tired.”</p><p>“Oh, man. Speaking of that,” Zeke beamed. “I can’t wait for some Booga-rally tonight! Woo!”</p><p>“I’ll get them ready in the lobby after chow,” Shin smiled. “I’m ready for something epic.”</p><p>“Bugarally tonight, huh?” Keith also smiled. “Mind if I join in?”</p><p>“Of course, why shouldn’t you?” Zeke put his arm around his brother. “Besides, I’m going to make that mandatory for you whether you like it or not, anyway. Hehe.”</p><p>“Let’s put our God Arcs back in, and head to the galley,” Hugo pointed to the entrance. “We gotta prep the things while Ricardo and Amy will get this ship going.”</p><p>“Right on,” Zeke cheerfully agreed.</p><p>“You guys go on ahead,” Misha said. “We need to stop by the Medical Ward before we can catch up to you.”</p><p>“Hm? What’s up?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“My brother needs to have his right wrist looked at,” Misha explained. “He hurt his hand earlier.”</p><p>“Whoa, are you alright, Jerad?” Hugo concernedly turned to him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad replied, wincing a bit. “I just overdid it. That’s all.”</p><p>“Alright, then. Make sure you take care of yourself, OK?” Hugo advised. “Leave the kitchen stuff to us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad murmured.</p><hr/><p>In the Medical Ward.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your wrist so far?” Claire asked while Misha was grabbing medical materials in a cabinet.</p><p>“Same, more or less,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“OK, good,” Claire sighed. “I’m just glad it didn’t get any worse. Here, let me see your hand. It might hurt a bit, but please relax.”</p><p>“O..kay,” Jerad hesitantly reached his hand out before Claire held it, and as soon as she touched it, she suddenly felt a flush spread around her face but did her best not to show.</p><p>Then Phym giggled. “You look...embarrassed, mommy.”</p><p>“Oh, hush,” Claire shushed her as she continued searching his hand with a careful, gentle squeeze with her thumbs in each area, and while watching her, Jerad noticed his sister also watching, but was frowning.</p><p>“Sis, are you alright?” Jerad asked, but Misha remained still, not responding.</p><p>“Misha..?” Claire murmured, staring at her before Phym walked to her, and waved her hand in front of her.</p><p>“Ah? No, I’m alright,” Misha shook her head before she smiled and patted Phym’s head. “I must have been tired…”</p><p>“OK,” Jerad nodded before Claire continued examining his wrist.</p><p>“Ggh,” He softly hissed as Claire gasped. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t squeeze too hard, right?”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Jerad grunted. “I’m not mad at all.”</p><p>“Hmm, looks like you just had a muscle strain,” Claire sighed. “Goodness, this could have been worse, and your wrist might have had to be casted if your muscle did tear up. How did this happen?”</p><p>“Tried to stab that annoying thing hard earlier,” Jerad murmured. “It was harder than I thought…”</p><p>“OK, but next time, please don’t overexert yourself, OK?” Claire begged.</p><p>“I agree with Claire, brother,” Misha added. “You have a bad habit of trying too hard, sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad groaned. “Couldn’t help it when all of us were in a big pinch at that time.”</p><p>“This would only need a bandage, but I can’t wrap it due to your armlet,” Claire said. “Just promise me you’ll avoid using your wrist as much as possible, and limit any movement of it until it heals. You don’t have to tell me once it does, so I’ll trust you in that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure,” Jerad nodded. “It really should be fine by tomorrow morning, but I’ll be mindful of it. I don’t want to be in our next mission like this, anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled. “Sometimes, I envy you AGEs for healing faster than us God Eaters.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled. “I’m honestly not too proud of it, but I see what you’re saying.”</p><p>“Don’t take it for granted,” Claire grimaced while Misha giggled. “It’s a gift, but don’t abuse it.”</p><p>“There are ay-jess, and there are God Eaters like mommy?” Phym curiously asked. “What’s the difference?”</p><p>“There’s..quite a lot,” Misha replied.</p><p>“But...you, mommy, and daddy all look the same,” Phym said.</p><p>Then Misha giggled. “Yeah, we are also similar in many ways.”</p><p>“I don’t understand..,” Phym murmured. “But we’re still family, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Heh, you ask the darndest things sometimes, Phym,” Jerad grinned. “You’re lucky my wrist isn’t good right now, or you get tickles.”</p><p>“Jerad, please,” Claire sighed before Misha laughed.</p><p>“You just like seeing Phym laugh, do you?”</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“Daddy’s meanie with tickles,” Phym shuddered.</p><p>“Not helping,” Jerad grinned again. “The more you hate it, the more I’ll keep doing it to you, haha!”</p><p>“Haww..,” Phym shuddered.</p><p>“Jerad, that’s enough,” Claire grimaced.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Jerad sighed. <em> ‘You’re too serious, sometimes.’ </em></p><p>“Anyway, let’s head over to the galley, and help everyone. They’re waiting for us.”</p><p>“Right,” Misha nodded before the two stood up, and left the room.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, that’s that,” Hugo smiled. “Pots, pans, utensils. Everything is ready.”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke nodded. “I’m ready to eat whatever he cooks. I'm starving.”</p><p>“I gotta ask you guys something since they're not here yet,” Trista looked at the entrance to make sure the three are not nearby yet. </p><p>“What is Phym? I'm just curious.”</p><p>“I figured someone will eventually ask,” Hugo murmured. “Considering how she is.”</p><p>“Looking at her for a while now,” Trista added. “The kid is too smart, and especially that Herculean strength. No kid around her age, even AGE kids in our Port can l lift that heavy, and there's no way she's completely human. Also, that horn. What is she?”</p><p>“Been wondering the same thing,” Shin added. “Her pulling that frozen door open for us back then, and she can definitely do it with or without our help. That blew our minds away.”</p><p>“We're all not completely sure, so stay quiet about this until we can make a conclusion, OK?” Hugo said. “But Jerad told me that Hilda thinks she might be a humanoid Aragami.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Everyone gasped.</p><p>“A human-like Aragami?” Shin exclaimed. “Such things exist?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Hugo replied. “If you think about what Trista just said, it seems very likely that she is, but with that being said, don't treat her differently for this, alright?”</p><p>“I won't,” Lulu murmured. “Never.”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled. “Naw, she's too cute for that, and in some ways, that made me like her better, actually. But, I wonder if I can catch my own humanoid Aragami someday, because I want to hug, and cuddle one every night. And I'll teach her to be strong.”</p><p>“I bet she's going to be stronger than you,” Shin said in monotone. “Just like Phym is.”</p><p>Then everyone suddenly laughed.</p><p>“Being motherly now, huh?” Hugo breathed a few laughs. “That's quite unlike you.”</p><p>“Hey, piss off,” Trista retorted. “I may be tough, but I'm still a woman. And dammit, now I'm more jealous of Claire.”</p><p>“I know how that feels,” Lulu grinned. “Now I want one, too.”</p><p>“Hah, if we both find another one, you'll have to fight me, first,” Trista also grinned. “And I'll win to become her momma.”</p><p>“Bring it on, then,” Lulu retorted before the two female AGEs glared at each other. “I'm sure I'll make a better mother than you. Can you cook, and sew?”</p><p>“What did you say?!” Trista growled.</p><p>“Whoa, hold up, you two,” Hugo pushed them apart. “This isn't a place for a cat fight.”</p><p>“Hmph! Cat fight?!” Trista grimaced. “I'm sure we AGE girls can do more than just a cat fight!”</p><p>“Thanks for the compliment,” Lulu plainly said.</p><p>“Oh man,” Zeke scratched his head, chuckling. “Imagine us having more Phyms here. I think I'm gonna die.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled. “Right?”</p><p><em> ‘M-more Phyms..?’ </em> Lulu paused, turning hot red. <em> ‘Ha..haa..ahhhhhh!’ </em></p><p>“Helloo?” Zeke waved his hand in front of her with a grin. “Did that excite you? ”</p><p>“O-oh, not really,” Lulu shook her head.</p><p>“Really? You look like you’re about to pass out,” Zeke laughed.</p><p>“Oh, be quiet,” Lulu hissed while Trista also laughed.</p><p>“Unfortunately, those types might be extremely rare,” Hugo said. “We’ve all been fighting Aragami for years, and haven’t found a single one. Not even heard about one. Phym is the first I’ve seen.”</p><p>Then they felt a small rumble, showing them that their ship is now underway.</p><p>“So, how did Jerad feel about this?” Shin asked.</p><p>“He couldn’t believe it either,” Hugo replied. “It was kinda weird considering how he was when it comes to Aragami. Remember those old days?”</p><p>“Ooh,” Shin shuddered. “I still remember that. He was a sadist.”</p><p>“Well, he is also not the type to hurt kids,” Trista replied. “Seeing how he was for those three.”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo smiled. “He is like an older brother to them, and used to scrounge snacks for them every mission.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, how long had those kids been with you?” Trista curiously asked. “I don’t remember seeing them at all when we were there.”</p><p>“Hm..,” Hugo closed his eyes. “I think around two years after you two disappeared. Lil used to get scared and cry all the time, but Jerad always gave her candy whenever he could to cheer her up.”</p><p>“Wow,” Trista raised her eyes. “I wish I could see that.”</p><p>“Yep,” Zeke chuckled. “I couldn’t believe it back then, and before that, he only cared mostly for his sister.”</p><p>Then everyone jumped after they heard the galley door open, and they saw the three enter the room.</p><p>“Hello, guys,” Misha smiled before pausing when she saw all of them gathered around. “Uhh, what did I miss?”</p><p>“Nothing important,” Hugo replied. “We just finished here, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, OK,” Misha murmured. “Glad we weren’t too late.”</p><p>“Is food ready?” Phym excitedly asked after seeing the utensils organized on the table. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Sorry, Phym,” Lulu murmured. “But we have to wait for Ricardo to cook first.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Phym smiled. “I wanna go help.”</p><p>“How's your wrist, bud?” Shin smiled.</p><p>“A little better,” Jerad glanced at it.</p><p>“I think I saw that happen earlier,” Shin said. “When you jumped that False Idol, and tried to pierce it, but your lance didn't penetrate at all.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was it,” Jerad sighed.</p><p>“Nah, don't let it get to you,” Shin chuckled. “At least you didn't break your hand. Could have been worse.”</p><p>“You're right,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p>“Hey, guys. Sorry to keep you waiting,” Ricardo entered the galley.</p><p>“Not at all,” Hugo shook his head. “We're having a little fun here after prepping things up, actually.”</p><p>“And the owner would be joining me,” Ricardo chuckled as Hilda stood beside him.</p><p>“Huh?” Hugo raised his eyes. “Hilda, you're-.”</p><p>Then Hilda chuckled. “What? You don't think I can cook?”</p><p>“Well, it's just that..,” Hugo shyly scratched his head. “I've never seen you cook before.”</p><p>“Of course I can,” Hilda grinned. “It was part of my duty to learn as an adult.”</p><p>“Madam isn't very bad at cooking, I assure you, Hugo,” Amy smiled. “She and Ricardo cook together once in a while.”</p><p>“Can't say I have my doubts,” Hugo awkwardly said. “But hey. I'd like to try it.”</p><p>“Hm hm hm, I'll show you what I can do,” Hilda grinned. “Ricardo, let's begin.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” Ricardo smiled.</p><hr/><p>One hour later.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this stew is really good,” Misha slurped a spoonful. “I think I'll have one more serving than usual with this.”</p><p>“I'm...honestly impressed,” Lulu commented after taking her first bite. “I can already tell that not a single ingredient was too little or too much.”</p><p>“It's pretty good, Hilda,” Hugo complimented. “It's very appetizing.</p><p>“Thanks, you three,” Hilda proudly smiled. “I've learned a lot in my younger days.”</p><p>“She's no slouch when it comes to cooking,” Ricardo chuckled. “Even I learned a few things from her back then.”</p><p>“Hilda's food taste good,” Phym smiled while still having her spoon in her mouth. “I want another serving.”</p><p>“Phym, never talk with food still in your mouth, OK?” Jerad smiled. “Swallow first.”</p><p>“Mm, mm,” Phym nodded.</p><p>Then Hilda chuckled. “Thank you, Phym. Glad you're enjoying it.”</p><p>“You've been teaching her well, Jerad. I think you’d make a good father, someday.”</p><p>“Huh?! Well..,” Jerad stuttered.</p><p>Then Hilda laughed. “No need to be so modest. It's an honest, and well deserved compliment.”</p><p>“Haha, look at him. He looks embarrassed,” Zeke grinned while pointing his spoon at him.</p><p>“I know. He looks cute when he's like that,” Misha grinned before glancing at Claire. “Right...Claire?”</p><p>“U-um, well..,” Claire mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, will you guys stop ragging on us?” Jerad sighed.</p><p>“But you are my daddy,” Phym hugged his arm before everyone laughed.</p><p>“See? Even your ‘daughter’ agrees,” Hugo chuckled. “Dad.”</p><p>Then Jerad only groaned before everyone laughed again.</p><p>“Let's call it a day now,” Hilda suggested. “Plus, everyone of you will be watching movies tonight, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” Shin replied.</p><p>“Okay,” Hilda nodded. “Just so you'll have more time, let's finish this, and get good rest. We'll be out of Chrysanthemum territory by tomorrow morning so things might get a bit busier.”</p><p>“Aye, ma’am,” Trista nodded.</p><hr/><p>One hour later in the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, man. You guys excited?” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Hm?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“Bugarally, man,” Zeke replied. “We watched the first few minutes of it, and it already looks good. You guys should try it.”</p><p>“I suppose I should,” Hugo agreed.</p><p>“How about you, man?” Zeke smiled.</p><p>“Me? I'm not that interested in movies,” Jerad replied. “But I'm just tagging along.”</p><p>“Bet you'll like this one,” Zeke speculated. “Just give it a try.”</p><p>“OK, if you say so,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>Then Misha giggled. “Come on, brother. Don't be boring.”</p><p>“Uh, sorry?” Jerad shrugged again. “You can't force anyone to like stuff. I'll just have to try.”</p><p>Then Shin arrived in the lobby with a couple of disc cases in hand.</p><p>“Here they are, guys,” Shin smiled. “Ready for a group movie watch.”</p><p>“Heck yeah, put that in,” Zeke said.</p><p>Then Shin inserted one of the two discs inside the player, and booted it up. A few minutes later, an opening scene played, and everyone quietly watched until it ended.</p><p>“Opening song is epic, huh?” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“What do you mean? Do you understand the lyrics?” Lulu raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Who cares if I understand it or not?” Zeke countered. “It’s all about the mood of the song.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Lulu plainly murmured.</p><p>“Whoa,” Trista gasped. “I had no idea this was a foreign one. Shin, do you understand any of these ching-chongs?”</p><p><em> ‘Ching-chongs..?’ </em> Shin grimaced. “A little bit.”</p><p>“Oh?” Trista raised her eyes. “Can you tell us?”</p><p>“Well, the song is about adventure, love, and..friendship?” Shin replied.</p><p>“How cliche,” Trista commented. “But still looks like a good show, though.”</p><p>“Hm, a popular show from the Far East, huh?” Hugo mused. “I’ve never seen one before, and let alone, being animated. I’m interested.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha added. “I haven’t watched good cartoons for a while.”</p><p>“So, Jerad. What do you think?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Well, it feels kinda weird watching a show that has foreign language,” Jerad replied. “But like everyone said, it does look interesting. I’m a bit intrigued.”</p><p>Then Claire giggled.</p><p>“Hm? What’s wrong?” Jerad intriguely asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Let’s watch this movie together, daddy,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Oh yeah, of course,” Jerad chuckled. “I’m completely down for it.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this show rolling,” Zeke said. “Hit the Play button, man.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Shin replied before he pressed the remote to continue.</p><hr/><p>Two hours later.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, man. The show was great!” Zeke sat forward, and clapped his thighs with his hands. “It’s a LOT better than I thought. Just the first episode got me totally hooked. How many more episodes can we watch?”</p><p>“Oh, there is a LOT more to watch,” Shin grinned. “We still have about 151 more episodes, and we have this whole trip to watch them.”</p><p>“Holy! One hundred. Fifty. One more episodes?!” Zeke exclaimed. “Now I can’t wait to marathon them.”</p><p>“The Far East surely made some interesting TV shows,” Hugo commented while laying back on their couch. “Especially considering that they’re animated instead of live with actors. I used to think cartoons are just for kids.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha added. “The show is fairly mature, but nothing kids still can’t see.”</p><p>“Yeah, and Isam is so badass,” Zeke said. “He became my instant favorite character, and he’s got that cool hat, too.”</p><p>“That cowboy hat?” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Cow..boy?” Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“Garret once told me it’s an ancient culture from our homeland,” Jerad replied. “And Isam’s hat seems to fit that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire raised her eyes. “I do remember your parents came from a different country.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p>Then Lulu yawned. “It’s getting a bit late now, so I think we should get some sleep.”</p><p>“Heh, I agree,” Hugo stretched his arms, and Misha tensed up when she saw his arm coincidentally move closely behind her before he withdrew it. “I’m starting to feel weak, too. So, let’s call it a night.”</p><p>“I guess so, and..,” Jerad glanced at Phym, who is already asleep, leaning on Claire. “Uh, Phym? How long have you been asleep?”</p><p>“Huh? Umm..,” Phym rubbed her eyes, and sat up. “After 6 episode?”</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad chuckled. “Glad you watched all of it, then. Time to go to sleep, but brush your teeth with mommy, first.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym murmured. “But..can you carry me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad paused for a few seconds before he smiled. “OK, then.”</p><p>Then he lifted the groggy girl in his arms before everyone stood up, and left the lobby.</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later in the Residential Block.</p><p> </p><p>“Already brushed your teeth?” Jerad weakly asked, also feeling sleepy.</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“OK, go to sleep then,” Jerad stroked her head.</p><p>“Can I sleep with you?” Phym shyly asked.</p><p>“Hm? But you already slept with me yesterday,” Jerad subtly protested.</p><p>“But I want to do it again,” Phym argued.</p><p>Then Jerad sighed. “OK, OK, fine. One more time, and then promise me you’ll sleep with mommy tomorrow, OK? Don’t make her feel lonely.”</p><p>Then Claire almost gasped, blushing at how unexpectedly thoughtful he can be.</p><p>“OK, promise,” Phym murmured.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad carried Phym before he turned to Claire. “I guess she is staying with me for another night.”</p><p>“U-uh, yeah,” Claire stuttered, still feeling flushed.</p><p>“You alright?” Jerad narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Claire shook her head. “Anyway, good night.”</p><p>“Good night,” Jerad replied.</p><hr/><p>In the Male Cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Like last time,” Jerad murmured. “On the wall side.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym yawned before she lay on Jerad's bed, and then he laid beside her. “Good night, everyone…”</p><p>“Aww, look at that,” Zeke cooed. “Daddy sleeping together with his little girl.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Jerad groaned.</p><p>Then the boys laughed.</p><p>“Seriously, I never imagined you could become so paternal, Jerad,” Shin chuckled. “But you're living it, so keep it up.”</p><p>“I guess I really made a good decision making you her daddy,” Hugo also chuckled.</p><p>Then Shin laughed again. “Oh, man. I heard that story.”</p><p>“Hm?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“I told them a few nights ago,” Ricardo chuckled.</p><p>“And Trista was dying from that,” Shin chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, dammit. You guys have been gossiping about me, huh?” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Not just you..,” Shin grinned. “Take a guess who the other one is.” Then he moved his index and middle finger like a scissor.</p><p>“...No, thanks,” Jerad grimaced.</p><p>“Mmm,” Phym moaned. “Need..sleep.”</p><p>“Uh, let's hit the bed now,” Hugo suggested. “Plus Phym needs sleep, too.”</p><p>“I guess I'll hit the sack,” Zeke said.</p><p>Then they settled in their beds.</p><p>“You guys ready?” Ricardo asked while standing near the switch.</p><p>“Yep,” Hugo nodded with a thumb up.</p><p>“Good night, everyone,” Ricardo turned the lights off before settling in his bed.</p><p>Half an hour later, everyone is already asleep with Zeke loudly snoring with his blanket already spread out and hanging from his bed. However, Jerad is still awake, watching Phym peacefully asleep, but not being able to shake the dread of parting ways from her once they complete their mission, and return to Chrysanthemum. It also does not help that Claire will also leave, and move on with her life for her next assignment in Gleipnir. He wondered why this is starting to bother him so much. She is from Gleipnir and he belongs to Chrysanthemum now, his new home, and knowing this fact, he should have understood that he will not be friends with her for long, even after he remembered Hilda once telling him that as long as he is alive, friends will always meet again. He felt irritated by this, having his freedom now, and Misha being in better hands, he could not understand why he was still wanting and wondered if he was being greedy. Regardless, the thought of losing Phym was starting to make him shudder, especially with the thought of seeing her cry while reaching her arms out, and calling for him as she gets taken away. He could not imagine what Gleipnir might do to her after she is delivered. What will he think of himself for letting this happen? Was being a parent for Phym a right thing to do, even if he may not be a good father to her?</p><p>Pained by these thoughts, Jerad suddenly gritted his teeth, and involuntarily held the sleeping Phym tighter, but quickly stopped and was relieved to know that his impulsive embrace did not wake her as she lay still in his arms.</p><p><em> ‘What can I do?’ </em> He mused. <em> ‘What can I do about this?! Shit!’ </em></p><p>He shut his eyes before he curled himself closer to her, eventually drifting to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Next day.</p><p> </p><p>Being an early bird, Shin woke up before everyone in the room, save for Ricardo who was already gone and left his bed clearly made, and looked to see that it was 5 AM. The ship is fairly quiet other than the hums of its air conditioner system, and the subtle noise of its running engine. He quietly stretched his arms, being careful not to wake the others, especially Phym who was snuggled tightly with her arms around Jerad, who also has his arms protectively around her. Shin smiled at this, still could not believe that his once cold, intimidating friend could become so fatherly. He quietly left, and did a morning routine before heading for the laboratory block.</p><p>Shin walked into the cargo bay where him and Trista stored their extras, and picked up a large box with his training equipment in it. He never had the right time to set them up yesterday, so now would be the perfect time to start, and with the long, large box on his shoulder, he headed for the training room to set up his training materials and begin his morning training.</p><hr/><p>“Nn,” Phym slowly opened her eyes, and glanced at the door where Shin just left.</p><p>Then Jerad groaned. “You're awake..?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded. “I saw Shin leave…”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad raised his eyes, and turned to see that Shin was already gone from his bed. He slowly sat up from his bed with a still sleepy Phym sitting beside him.</p><p>“Are we going to find him?” Phym worriedly asked.</p><p>Then Jerad quietly chuckled while patting her head. “Don’t worry too much. I think I know where he might be, but let’s get our faces washed up first, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym whispered.</p><p>And then Hugo groaned, and turned to glance at them. “You two already awake?”</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad murmured. “Did I talk too loud?”</p><p>“Nah, not really,” Hugo shook his head smiling. “I’m about to be up soon, anyway. We have an exercise to catch up on, remember?”</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad raised his eyes, realizing that he forgot their morning plan from yesterday. “You’re right. Shin is already gone, by the way. Phym saw him leave earlier.”</p><p>“We’ll find him. Time to get some workout done then,” Hugo yawned, and stretched himself before he stood up from his bed. “Hey, you brothers. Time to wake up.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Then Zeke only moaned, and mumbled a few unintelligible words.</p><p>“Hey! We got a workout planned, remember?” Hugo grimaced. “Wake up!”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Zeke sat up, and yawned. “So early, man.”</p><p>“We probably won’t have time again, if we do it later,” Hugo argued. “Wake your brother up, and get washed up soon.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zeke whined.</p><hr/><p>In the training room.</p><p> </p><p>Shin laid his large box down, and lifted the locks before he opened it, and pulled several materials that are made of wood. He stood a tall, thick pole in a corner of the room, and then he plugged two smaller pieces together on it that split in a ‘V’ form, and then he plugged another one just below the V-shaped wood. Though the original wooden dummy had shorter arms, and a leg, he made them longer to accommodate for his twin armlets which are prone to hit the arms, and break his training routine. After finishing, he pulled one of the arms to test its durability, and hit the body with his palm to test its rigidness. Satisfied, he began stretching his arms and legs before he assumed a fighting stance, and then he hit the arms on the side with the top of his right arm before stepping on the left and hitting it the same way with his left arm. Then he hit the arms from under with his palms before slapping it from the top with his hands, and then being careful that his armlets will not hit its arms and impede his routine, he quickly placed his arms between the training dummy’s arms before swinging his arms down, and hitting the dummy’s arms from the outside. He repeated this several times until he stopped, but this was only his warm up as he started swirling his arms around the training dummy’s arms and legs before he strikes it with either his fist or palm, simulating a grappling hand-to-hand combat with an opponent where he would parry every single one of his opponent’s attacks before he strikes them on either the face or torso. </p><p>“Hah!” He simulated redirecting his opponent’s arm down before striking its temple with his palm.</p><p>“Huah!” Next, he simulated his opponent grabbing his chest with both hands before breaking them away with both of his arms, and quickly striking its gut with his fist with a swift counter.</p><p>Trying new techniques, and redoing the ones he already knew, he repeated them until he stopped to take a break for a few seconds before resuming his training. He began training for more advanced techniques, and at times, going as far as simulating himself parrying his opponent’s punch, before quickly sweeping to the side and striking its ribs hard with his palm to incapacitate him.</p><p>Deciding to go further, Shin began swiftly twirling his arms around the dummy’s arms to simulate fighting hand-to-hand against an opponent who may be as skilled as him, striking the dummy on its vital spots once, and then sometimes one vital spot before striking another one before pausing, and resuming his training in a different scenario with more intensity. At times, he would strike the same facial spot swiftly and consecutively before moving back to twirling his arms around the dummy’s to pretend that his opponent recovered from his multiple facial strikes.</p><p>“HAAH!” After twirling his arms around it a few times, and striking its chin area with a hard punch, Shin knew that in real combat, he would have definitely incapacitated his opponent with that vital strike. Already sweating from his intense training, Shin took a deep sigh.</p><p>“There you are,” Hugo smiled with everyone behind him. “Good morning. We’ve been looking for you. Why didn’t you wake us up?”</p><p>“Oh,” Shin paused, wiping a sweat from his forehead. “I thought you guys might be tired, so I went on ahead, and got started before you guys would.”</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled. “Jeez, you sounded like Jerad once.”</p><p>“And what is that thing?” Zeke curiously pointed at it. </p><p>“Oh, that weird thing,” Trista chuckled. “He likes training himself with that.”</p><p>“We saw you dance your arms around it before you punched it multiple times,” Zeke added. “Is that like a punching bag?”</p><p>“Kinda,” Shin replied. “But it’s a bit more than that.”</p><p>“Wait, I know what that is,” Lulu narrowed her eyes. “That’s a Wing Chun!”</p><p>“Huh,” Shin raised his eyes. “That’s exactly correct. How did you know about this?”</p><p>“Wing Choon?” Trista turned to Lulu.</p><p>“It’s an ancient training dummy made in the Far East,” Lulu explained. “Ancient martial artists used to train themselves with those, and I also used to train with them in Baran.”</p><p>“I get it, but why would you train yourself for fist fights?” Zeke asked. “Surely, you can’t expect to punch, and throw Aragami around.”</p><p>“Besides being a training hobby, I practice this to be ready for anything,” Shin replied. “Just in case if I had to fight people without my God Arc, and I used to hear rumors that Ashcrawlers get attacks from bandits quite often.”</p><p>“B-bandits..?” Claire shuddered before Jerad glanced at her, wondering about her sudden anxiety.</p><p>“Mommy?” Phym tugged her arm.</p><p>“It’s OK,” Claire murmured. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“You sure, Claire?” Jerad suddenly asked, and she can clearly see that he was concerned.</p><p>Forcing a faint smile, she replied, “Yes.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Jerad's eyes furrowed, but slightly nodded nevertheless before he turned back to listen.</p><p>“Bandits?!” Hugo gasped. “There are bandits living in the Ashlands? How? How do they survive living out there?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Shin shook his head. “But I heard that most bandits were AGEs themselves.”</p><p>“So, were you guys ever attacked by them?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Considering how many years the owner has been traveling around ever since Trista and I came to her Port, it's been an odd miracle that we've been never attacked,” Shin replied. “And yet, other Ashcrawlers from different Ports kept having them.”</p><p>“Heh, if those thugs ever attack us,” Zeke grinned. “I’ll crush their skulls with my hammer, AGE or not.”</p><p>“For once, I will agree with Zeke,” Jerad added. “If those bastards ever lay their hands on this ship, I’ll skewer them.”</p><p>“Guys, stop,” Hugo admonished them. “This is NOT right. They’re people, too.”</p><p>“They’re low lives, so I don't care,” Jerad argued back. “I’m not about to let them walk all over us. Not gonna happen on my watch.”</p><p>“I think they have a point,” Trista pitched in. “That’s called the inherent right of self-defense, and as long as they keep leaving us alone, we won’t have to fight them. Cool?”</p><p>“I guess it only makes sense,” Hugo murmured. “Let’s just hope we’ll never cross our God Arcs with them. So, you guys ready for a warm up before sparring?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, I’m down,” Zeke smacked his hand with his fist. “I’m already getting pumped.”</p><p>“Alright, Zeke. First match is between you and me,” Hugo grinned. “Be ready.”</p><p>“Right back at ya,” Zeke grinned back.</p><p>Then they did their warm up stretches while Shin resumed his training with the wooden dummy.</p><p>“So, how does this teach you hand-to-hand combat?” Zeke asked after finishing his warm up.</p><p>“Hard to completely explain by words, but it's to mostly improve muscle memory in technical strikes,” Shin grinned. “Plus using a pair of swords, it could also help me with that. Want me to show you? Try to punch me right now.”</p><p>“What?! Are you crazy?” Zeke exclaimed.</p><p>“Don't worry, but if you really want to, I'll show you,” Shin grinned again. “Try to hit me.”</p><p>“OK, then. If you say so,” Zeke smirked. “Here I come! Haa!”</p><p>Zeke swung a straight punch at Shin, but in a flash, he deflected his hand away with his left hand, and lightly pounded his chest with his right palm.</p><p>“Ugh!” Zeke recoiled back clutching his chest.</p><hr/><p>“That’s interesting,” Hugo murmured.</p><p>“What is?” Misha asked, who is warming up beside him.</p><p>“What Shin just did to Zeke,” Hugo chuckled. “He did it so fast that I couldn’t see it, and didn’t he say that he learned an art? Let’s check it out.”</p><hr/><p>“I didn't hurt you, right?” Shin concernedly asked. “That was just a light pound to your chest.”</p><p>“It doesn't hurt at all, but what the hell?!” Zeke exclaimed again. “I didn’t even see what happened. That was extremely fast!”</p><p>“That's what I'm talking about,” Shin smiled. “By constantly beating this thing, my body just gets used to it. I didn't even have to think when I did that to you just now, and I can do something even worse, like grabbing you before I drop you to the ground.”</p><p>“And how do you do that?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“It's a bit more complicated than last time, but it's also simpler than you think,” Shin replied. “I'm basically using your own body against you.”</p><p>“Now I'm curious,” Zeke smiled. “Same thing?”</p><p>“Yep, do it,” Shin smiled back.</p><p>Then Zeke threw another straight punch at him, and as soon as Shin grabbed his wrist, he twisted it towards him before he quickly spun and took him down.</p><p>“Augh!” Zeke laid on the deck with Shin still holding his twisted wrist.</p><p>“You alright?” Shin laughed.</p><p>“Dammit! Yeah,” Zeke grunted before Shin let go of his wrist. “I thought you’re gonna break my hand. How the hell does that work?”</p><p>“Like I said, I used your body against you,” Shin grinned. “Here, put your hand out.”</p><p>“Uhh, OK?” Zeke hesitated.</p><p>“Don't worry. I won't throw you down this time,” Shin assured him before Zeke put his hand out. Shin grabbed his wrist and started slowly twisting it towards him.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa!” Zeke started tilting his body over as Shin slowly continued twisting his hand.</p><p>“See how your body moves on its own to follow your hand?” Shin smiled. “You'll eventually start losing your balance, and that's when I swing you down. Imagine all of that happening fast in a real thing like earlier.”</p><p>“I get it now,” Zeke grunted before Shin let go of his hand. “But man, that move was genius in a way.”</p><p>“It's a simple technique, but still needs practice,” Shin chuckled. “Gustav had a lot of fun with that, and we used to spar hand to hand combat quite a lot.”</p><p>“People generally call it CQC,” Lulu suddenly spoke. “But it also had other names and different disciplines, like Karate.”</p><p>“Ka-rah-teh?” Zeke scratched his head.</p><p>“Right,” Lulu nodded. “It's another martial art made in the Far East.”</p><p>“You also seem to know a LOT about them,” Shin raised his eyes. “I'm quite impressed.”</p><p>“My ma-...someone taught me when I was in Baran,” Lulu murmured. “So I can defend myself against other people without my God Arc.”</p><p>“Hm, that person who taught you must be quite..considerate,” Shin commented.</p><p>“Hm,” Lulu frowned. “Anyway, I’ve been curious, but what do you practice?”</p><p>“I mainly practice Ninjutsu,” Shin replied. “But I never got the full information for it, so I had to pick up from there based on its basic idea about underhanded tactics. My CQC is a bit more diverse, but I practice a combination of Aikido and Jiu Jitsu.”</p><p>“Being underhanded, huh?” Zeke grinned. “I bet you always play dirty in fights.”</p><p>“War is not a game,” Shin countered. “Be it against Aragami or another person, it’s life or death, and I’ll do what it takes to win and survive.”</p><p>“What are those again? I-Kiddo, and JeeJeetsu?” Zeke scratched his head. “Man, what’s with these weird names?”</p><p>“That’s correct,” Lulu nodded. “They’re foreign so their names sound weird. They’re quite similar, and some people practice them in Baran, too.”</p><p>“Wow, Baran must have a lot of dangerous AGEs,” Zeke commented.</p><p>“Yeah, but not in a good way,” Lulu murmured.</p><p>“And you actually practice martial arts, too? Nice,” Zeke complimented.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu smiled. “I actually take pride in my skills with it.”</p><p>“Now I can see how you gave Hugo that flashy kick,” Zeke laughed. “That must have hurt.”</p><p>“That’s not funny at all, Zeke,” Hugo grimaced. “That kick bruised my gut for a while. So, you ready for our match?”</p><p>“Right on,” Zeke grinned. “Bring it.”</p><p>They picked up their dummy weapons, and headed for the arena while everyone including Jerad gathered.</p><p>“Heh, just so you know, I ain't holdin’ back,” Zeke smirked while tapping his wooden hammer on his shoulder. </p><p>“I don't want you to,” Hugo confidently smiled. “Besides, I have a few things to try.”</p><p>Then he swung his sword into a forward hold. “Give your best shot, Zeke!”</p><p>“I'll gladly to,” Zeke held his hammer up. “Here goes!”</p><p>“Haaaa!”</p><p><em> ‘Remain calm, huh?’ </em> Hugo mused. <em> ‘That Five Rings book definitely said some weird things that I find it hard to believe, but I gotta try since he never lost a duel as he claimed he was. This won’t be easy...’ </em></p><p>Zeke rushed at Hugo who seemed calm, and began dodging his swings.</p><p>“Wow, Hugo looks so cool,” Misha beamed. “So calm, and yet can still dodge Zeke.”</p><p><em> ‘And holding my sword’s hilt with my floating thumb and forefinger, mellow in the middle, and tight in my last two fingers?’ </em> Hugo continued musing while still dodging Zeke’s swings. <em> ‘I never imagined someone would hold their sword like that, especially with one hand. I always held mine in full tight grip, especially when cutting an Aragami down. ‘Change the feeling of my thumb and forefinger when I strike,’ huh? I’ll see how that works.’ </em></p><p>Then Zeke stopped, and held his hammer. “The hell is wrong with you? Are you ever going to fight back?”</p><p>Then Hugo held his sword back. “I’m about to go on offense. Be ready.”</p><p>“Great,” Zeke assumed a defensive stance. “Been waiting for this.”</p><p>Then Hugo leapt, and swung down at him. “Haa!”</p><p>Zeke defended himself against Hugo’s swing.</p><p><em> ‘Whoa!’ </em> Hugo raised his eyes. <em> ‘Something about this felt better. Definitely better than I used to! And my swing felt weak, but somehow, it was enough to push Zeke, and he’s not the weak type.’ </em></p><p>Then Zeke pushed him back before retaliating with his hammer swings, and Hugo kept dodging and parrying his hammer off. Then he rushed in again.</p><p>“Huah!” Hugo swung down at Zeke again, but he also blocked it. <em> ‘And by holding my sword like this, my swings become a lot less tiring. This Far East writer definitely knows his stuff.’ </em></p><hr/><p>“Whoa, what’s up with Hugo?” Jerad murmured while watching Shin’s training with a wooden dummy. “He's dodging Zeke’s moves just by stepping off, and doesn’t seem to be getting tired at all.”</p><p>
  <em> Smack! </em>
</p><p>Shin palm-hit the dummy’s facial area before he glanced at Hugo and Zeke fighting. </p><p>“Heh. I guess he started reading it last night.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad turned to him. </p><p>“Those two books I sent you yesterday,” Shin replied. “Hugo just started trying it. Did you start reading it?”</p><p>“Nah, not yet,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“You should,” Shin urged. “It's going to help you fight better, I promise.”</p><p>“I guess I'll try it tonight,” Jerad plainly agreed.</p><hr/><p>“Hurah!” Zeke swung his hammer, but Hugo jumped back.</p><p><em> ‘Between a step, and jumping to evade,’ </em> Hugo mused. <em> ‘They're a night and day difference, and I've been wasting energy all this time. I gotta make this a new habit. </em>’</p><p>Then he narrowly evaded another swing from Zeke.</p><p>
  <em> ‘That was close! But I gotta stay calm..stay calm...dammit, this is not easy with all this pressure!’ </em>
</p><p>And he finally blocked Zeke's attack. “I'm done trying things. It's on, Zeke!”</p><p>“What the hell have you been trying?” Zeke gritted his teeth while still pushing against Hugo.</p><p>“Just the basics of what I've read last night,” Hugo replied, pushing him back. “I'll tell you after this match.”</p><p>“Huaah!”</p><p>He pushed Zeke back before he quickly stepped forward, and tried to strike him, but Zeke blocked him. They held against each other for a moment before Hugo slid his sword along Zeke's hilt before forcing him down, and then swung at him, but Zeke successfully jumped back.</p><p>“Now you’re finally gettin’ the groove,” Zeke grinned. “Let’s get this on.”</p><p>“Same here,” Hugo held his sword forward. “Give it all you got!”</p><p>“Hrrrah!”</p><p>They rushed against each other, and clashed their weapons before Hugo parried Zeke out. Relentless, Zeke rushed back in, and swung at Hugo where he kept his cool dodging his swings.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> When your opponent is hurrying recklessly, you must act contrarily and keep calm. You must not be influenced by the opponent. Train diligently to attain this spirit. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Hugo parried one of Zeke swings, but before he rushed in for the kill, Zeke quickly recovered, and swung back at him. Surprised, Hugo made a long step back, and kept his sword drawn forward before taking a slow deep breath.</p><p>Irritated by watching, Lulu grimaced. “Zeke! Don't be an idiot by mindlessly swinging your hammer around! Hugo might be trying to read your movements, and you could be playing right into it!”</p><p>“Stop, and rethink!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, jeez,” Zeke groaned.</p><p>“Heh,” Hugo grinned before he twitched his sword. “I guess I’ve been found out.”</p><p>“Huh? You’re still playing around?” Zeke glared at him. “I thought you said you’re going to be serious this time.”</p><p>“I am,” Hugo immediately replied. “You’ve been doing a good job keeping me under pressure, but that’s it.”</p><p>“Hmph! I’ll show you I got more than that with my Zeke style,” Zeke readied his hammer.</p><p>“Then show me,” Hugo encouraged him. “Come!”</p><p>“Hrrrah!” Zeke rushed in, and started swinging at Hugo. Hugo calmly dodged, and parried his swings.</p><p><em> ‘Down swings, left or right swings, and then a 360 swing,’ </em> Hugo thought. <em> ‘It’s about the same pattern every time, and too bad Lulu was already too late when she told you. Too simple, yet it will hurt a lot when hit, but you leave yourself open after every swing, a luxury you enjoyed too much on most slow Aragami…’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘But that won’t work on me!’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> When you take up a sword, you must feel intent on cutting the enemy. As you cut an enemy you must not change your grip, and your hands must not ‘cower.’ When you dash the enemy's sword aside, or ward it off, or force it down, you must slightly change the feeling in your thumb and forefinger. Above all, you must be intent on cutting the enemy in the way you grip the sword. </em>
</p><hr/><p><em> ‘That sounds just about obvious,’ </em> Hugo kept musing as he dodged a 360 swing from Zeke before anticipating a downswing. <em> ‘But there might be more to that. Here goes!’ </em></p><p>“It’s over, Zeke! Huah!” Hugo parried Zeke hammer upwards with his sword before moving in to strike in a flash. Next thing Zeke knew, Hugo was very close to him with his sword lined up from his right neck to across his chest. Zeke’s eyes widened at Hugo glaring at him with a murderous intent before he smiled.</p><p>“I win,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, man,” Zeke murmured, admitting his loss.</p><p>“Ha..haaa!” Misha swooned. “H-Hugo won..just like that!”</p><p>Jerad laughed, “Wow, Hugo moved in pretty fast.”</p><p>“Heh,” Shin chuckled before he continued pounding the dummy.</p><p>“Damn, Hugo,” Trista grinned. “You took Zeke down with just a single move? Let me fight you sometime.”</p><p>“Sure,” Hugo smiled. “I’ll look forward to it. So, who’s next?”</p><p>Then Shin stopped training. “Hm, I think this training got me all heated up for a spar, so I’m up. Who’s my opponent?”</p><p>Then he proceeded to grab a pair of wooden swords, and stood in the arena.</p><p>“Ho ho,” Trista clapped her hands a few times, grinning. “Shin’s in a good mood right now. So, who’s going to be his worthy opponent? Jerad?”</p><p>“...Nah, I’ll pass,” Jerad shook his head while waving his hand. “Not up for it today.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claire turned to him, surprised as she watched him walk to the weights area to start lifting.</p><p>“Then I am,” Lulu suddenly stepped up, also holding a pair of wooden swords. “I’ve been interested in fighting you.”</p><p>“Hm,” Shin quietly smirked before Trista laughed.</p><p>“Ooh, two dual wielders squaring off with each other?” Trista grinned. “This is going to be INTENSE! Alright, you two are up for a match, and like back home, I’ll play referee.”</p><p>Then Shin and Lulu faced each other in the arena.</p><p>“Alright, rules are just plain simple,” Trista explained. “Like Hugo and Zeke, whoever taps each other’s vital area with their weapon first wins, and no hitting each other. I will stop both of you, if any of you are about to get hurt. That’s it.”</p><p>“Got it,” Shin nodded.</p><p>“Understood,” Lulu also nodded.</p><p>“Then, that’s settled,” Trista smiled. “Split up.”</p><p>Then the two participants distanced themselves from each other.</p><p>“Once I drop my hands,” Trista raised her arms. “You two can slug it. Go!”</p><p>And then she dropped her arms before walking back to the group.</p><p>Shin and Lulu immediately assumed their poses, and glared at each other. Almost half a minute already passed, and none of them swung yet, only a few steps and slight shifts in their stances. Silence still filled the training room.</p><p>“Why haven’t they started fighting yet?” Misha whispered, annoyed.</p><p>“Heh, knowing him, he’s trying to feel her,” Trista whispered back. “He also does this to other people he spars with back in our Port. He also might be trying to see if he can unnerve her.”</p><p>“Ooh, I can see that,” Zeke murmured. “The atmosphere feels heavy.”</p><p><em> ‘Shin is definitely trying to size her up,’ </em> Hugo deeply thought, his arms crossed. <em> ‘It was also written in that book. Timing is key to all strategies in battle, and it was part of how I broke through Zeke’s furious swings to beat him. If Lulu lets her guard down even for one second, Shin will no doubt strike, and she could be in trouble until she regains her bearing...’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Or God forbid if she panics…’ </em>
</p><p>And after they waited each other for a while, Lulu took a slow deep breath. However, halfway through that, Shin suddenly dashed at blinding speed.</p><p><em> ‘As I thought..,’ </em> Hugo mused.</p><p>“Huah!”</p><p>Lulu blocked Shin’s attack with one of her swords. Gritting her teeth, she quickly countered with her other sword to push him back as Shin backed two steps away before leaping again to swing back, but Lulu also blocked him before attempting to swing back at him. Shin also managed to dodge that attack, but this time, Lulu quickly took the offense, and leapt at him, ferociously swinging her twin blades at him as Shin was forced into the defensive. </p><p>Their fight officially started.</p><p>“So, Shin drew the first attack, huh?” Trista chuckled.</p><p>“He patiently waited until Lulu dropped her guard,” Hugo explained. “Taking a deep breath is a sign of relaxation, and that’s exactly what he wanted. He’s always been the type of guy to fight only in his advantage.”</p><p>Then Zeke chuckled. “So, he does play dirty as he said.”</p><p>“If you think about it, he’s never the person for strength,” Hugo replied. “So, he’ll have to fight smart to compensate.”</p><p>“Brains over brawn, huh?” Claire murmured. <em> ‘I wonder which one Jerad is? He seems to be a bit of both...and maybe even add intuition into that.’ </em></p><p>Then she turned to see where he is, who was already lifting a heavy dumbbell alone while laying on a bench. Not seeming to care about the match.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I wonder why he refused to fight? Oh goodness, please don’t tell me…’ </em>
</p><p>“Phym, you stay here while I go see your daddy, OK?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Okay, this fight looks fun,” Phym smiled back.</p><p>“Thank you,” Claire caressed her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Haah!” Lulu made a side sweep before Shin jumped back, and quickly counterattacked with a left slash.</p><p>“Haarjyaah!”</p><p>She successfully blocked his strong attack, but the sheer amount of force pushed her a step back.</p><p>“Very aggressive, are you?” Lulu gritted her teeth as she resisted Shin, who was also pushing her back with his twin blades. “But I can see that your attacks lack a little weight, but this is why you fight aggressively, right?”</p><p>Then Shin parried her blades away, and swung at her, but Lulu backflipped.</p><p>“Don’t like talking during a fight?” Lulu smiled before assuming her offensive stance before Shin did likewise.</p><p>“HAAH!”</p><p>They leapt across each other, but none of their attacks landed. It would be a while before one of them becomes the victor.</p><hr/><p>Sweating in the weights area, Jerad grunted as he pushed the dumbbell up before lowering it again to his chest.</p><p><em> ‘Just one more time. Just one more,’ </em> He gritted his teeth as he grunted to lift the heavy bar before he could rest it on the bracket, but right before he completely lifted all the way up, Claire suddenly appeared behind him, smiling. Jerad gasped, but quickly made sure not to forget his focus as he continued to push up.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Claire giggled, but Jerad only shook his head as he threw his last push before he finally settled the bar on the bracket. He rested his arms on his chest, panting for a few seconds while Claire sat on another bench holding a water bottle before he sat up.</p><p>“You need something..?” Jerad asked between his breaths.</p><p>“Just..checking on you,” Claire shyly replied before she handed him a water bottle. “Here, I thought you might need this.”</p><p>“Oh..thanks,” Jerad forced a faint smile before he took the bottle, and opened it. He drank all the water in one go before he held his head.</p><p>“Make sure you hydrate next time before you exercise, OK?” Claire giggled.</p><p>“Oh.. yeah,” Jerad wiped a sweat off his head before he turned to where Shin and Lulu were fighting.</p><p>“So..,” Claire hesitantly murmured. “Why did you refuse to spar? Don't you enjoy fighting?”</p><p>“I...I'm really just not in a mood right now,” Jerad also murmured. “I don't think I can put up much of a good fight like that…”</p><p>“But this is all just training, not competition,” Claire countered. “I'm sure everyone would love to practice with you.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jerad closed his eyes. “I think they’re better off just practicing with each other instead of me.”</p><p>“Then how about you have a match with me?” Claire proposed. “Since we’ve been training together for quite some time now.”</p><p>“This is still a little different from what we usually do,” Jerad objected. “It’s usually just us, so we can take our time critiquing each other.”</p><p>“This won’t be about you teaching me this time,” Claire replied. “I want to show you how much I’ve been improving.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jerad felt surprised at Claire’s somewhat, bold proposal before he closed his eyes in deep thought before he reluctantly said, “OK, fine. We’re up next, then.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Claire smiled.</p><p>“...What are you thanking me for?” Jerad gave her a bewildered look.</p><p>“For accepting our match, silly,” Claire giggled.</p><p>“Okay..,” Jerad slowly nodded.</p><p>“Come,” Claire grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him. “We still have to watch those two.”</p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to literally drag me,” Jerad scolded her. “Oh, jeez…”</p><hr/><p>Like two savage beasts fighting, Shin and Lulu continued their duel, and with her frustration growing, Lulu swung a few times at Shin, but he swiftly dodged her attacks before jumping to her side and retaliating against her, which she still successfully blocked.</p><p><em> ‘Looking at the way he’s holding his other sword back,’ </em> Lulu mused. <em> ‘He’ll definitely swing to my side to get through my defense, I’ll just have to thrust at him first, and then…’ </em></p><p>Then she suddenly gasped.</p><hr/><p>A few days ago in the Frozen Plant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh yeah, something I forgot to tell you about him,” Trista grinned. “Be careful once you fight him, because he’s not the type to lay all his cards on the table from the get go, and he will deal them to you one by one when you least expect it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Seems to be quite a tricky person,” Lulu murmured. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yep,” Trista nodded. “When you fight him, always expect the unexpected.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“HUAHH!”</p><p>Lulu narrowly blocked Shin’s swing with her other blade.</p><p>“Tch!” Lulu gritted her teeth, still shocked from Shin’s unforeseen attack. “Reverse hold?! Never expected that. Do you use this on Aragami, too?”</p><p>“Of course,” Shin smirked. “I almost thought I had you. I was about to stop my blade on your neck. ”</p><p>“Doesn’t that feel awkward?” Lulu lightly pushed him. “With your shield in the way?”</p><p>“It took some practice,” Shin kept his firm grip. “And this is also why I use the Buckler shield.”</p><p>Then Lulu pushed him back, and tried to slice him, but Shin backflipped away.</p><p>They resumed their stance while keeping their distance from each other.</p><p><em> ‘He’s quite fierce,’ </em> Lulu glared at him. <em> ‘The vice captain of the elite Wolf Unit, indeed.’ </em></p><p>Then she watched Shin flip his right sword from reverse hold to standard, and then flipped his left sword from standard to reverse a few times before assuming an intimidating stance of holding his left sword in reverse and his right in standard. </p><p>“Hmph!” Lulu grimaced, knowing that he was taunting her to show that he can proficiently flip his swords in his hands at any time, even in mid combat. She would hate to admit it, but he looked intimidating that way, and would like to see him do the same thing with his God Arc soon enough.</p><p>After a few seconds, Lulu rushed in, and attacked, but Shin parried her with his reverse sword and tried to strike her chest with the other, but she quickly jumped back. While still recovering from her retreat, Shin quickly rushed in, and tried to strike her with his reverse hold, trying to catch her off guard, but she blocked on time, and he quickly followed with his standard hold which she also blocked with her other sword. They stayed locked against each other for a few seconds before she shoved him away, and then Shin quickly moved in and tried to swipe her with his right sword, now in reverse hold. Fortunately, Lulu managed to lean back, and saw the wooden blade swipe a few inches from her before she took a few steps back.</p><p><em> ‘I didn’t even see that,’ </em> Lulu panted, still shocked from that close call. <em> ‘What is he? A magician?’ </em></p><p>Then Shin assumed his stance, both blades in reverse hold this time.</p><p><em> ‘I wonder how many kinds of stances he has?’ </em> Lulu wondered.</p><hr/><p>‘<em> You’re too hesitant, Lulu!’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Whenever you fight, you must stay fixated on your enemies with a murderous intent, and it makes no difference be it Aragami or human. You must have the fullest intent to cut them WHATEVER the means, and you must NOT falter from that. Even a slightest hesitation to slaughter could spell difference between life and death! Remember that well.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Y-yes, sir…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Then let’s do that again. Show me!’ </em>
</p><hr/><p><em> ‘You’ve been quite annoying..,’ </em> Lulu grimaced, stiffening her stance, and seeing her fierce gaze, Shin raised his eyes before also stiffening his stance, bracing himself.</p><p>“Haaaa!” With a swift leap, Lulu murderously rushed at Shin, and they began a ferocious fight. Like animals fighting to the death, they dodged and blocked each other’s attacks, and at times, Shin tried to surprise her with his sudden shift of his sword holds before striking, but that no longer mattered to Lulu, as she would instinctively block them before quickly striking him back. Shin kept dodging Lulu’s ferocious swings, already starting to feel the pressure before he jumped back to regroup, but Lulu was not about to give him time to rest as she quickly closed on him and followed with another slash. Not having time to dodge, and feeling cornered, Shin narrowly blocked Lulu’s aggressive swing and hurting his pride, he grimaced as he glared back at her murderous gaze.</p><hr/><p>“Heh, Lulu is getting really serious now,” Hugo smiled. “She is even starting to put a lot of pressure on him.”</p><p>“Wow, and I thought I’ve already seen everything about her when she fights,” Misha added. “I could almost call it scary.”</p><p>Then Trista chuckled. “But have you seen Shin get 100% serious?”</p><p>“Huh?!” While everyone watching turned to Trista with shock, Jerad narrowed his eyes, remembering how fierce Shin was when he became desperate fighting a Havakiri. She could not be anymore right...</p><p>“He hasn’t had his turn yet,” Trista smirked. “Juust wait.”</p><hr/><p>“HIYAHH!” With one hard back swing with her left, Lulu knocked Shin back that she almost knocked both swords out his hands, and while still flying back and having his guard completely broken, Lulu quickly rushed in with her eyes gleaming, who was not about to let this opportunity slip by.</p><p>Seeing Shin expressing fear from her pounce, Lulu raised her right sword.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I feel honored to finally see how you truly fight, and I’ve been impressed.’ </em>
</p><p>Then she swung down. <em> ‘But this ends now.’ </em></p><p>But as she kept lowering her sword to him, she saw Shin’s eyes slowly furrow with the same murderous gaze as her’s and then he suddenly vanished in front of her right before she stopped her sword only a few inches from his forehead.</p><p><em> ‘What?!’ </em> Lulu gasped, blinking a few times as she saw her sword swing through where Shin was. <em> ‘He suddenly vanished! How did he..? Where did he..?’ </em></p><hr/><p>
  <em> “He also has this way of working around you. You’ll see what I mean, if you spar him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Around you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “AROUND YOU.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Lulu’s eyes widened, and suddenly felt a chill as she now sensed a threatening presence behind her. Not having time to look back, she nevertheless swung her sword to her right shoulder blade in her defense.</p><p>“HUAH!”</p><p>With her fortunate guess, she managed to block Shin’s attack, who attacked her with a reverse hold. Lulu grunted from the loud impact before she swung him away, and then tried to retaliate with her other sword, but Shin also quickly disappeared from her other swing before the next thing she knew, he ‘reappeared’ on her right side and swung back, but she managed to block it with her other sword. From then on, Lulu could only retaliate with one strike, but Shin can retaliate against her with two strikes in different directions before she can strike again.</p><p><em> ‘I can fairly track his movements, but my body can’t keep up!’ </em> Lulu mused as she struggled to defend herself, and keep her opponent at bay. <em> ‘He strikes lightly, but he quickly follows up with another so I can’t counter attack. And if I blink once, I’ll…’ </em></p><p>“HRAHH!”</p><p>Shin swung a hard single down at Lulu, which she blocked with both of her swords.</p><p><em> ‘I have to think fast!’ </em> Lulu grunted. <em> ‘Think fast, or I’ll…’ </em></p><hr/><p>“Whoa, what in the hell?!” Zeke squinted on their fight. “Shin just suddenly started moving stupidly fast.”</p><p>“Shin’s speed is second to none in our Port,” Trista proudly boasted with her arms crossed. “He moves so fast that your eyes can’t naturally process to keep up. I bet Lulu was shocked to see him suddenly ‘disappear’ in front of her, and probably had no idea where he quickly went, but fortunately, she managed to guess where he was going to strike next.”</p><p>Then she laughed.</p><p>“But we saw him sweep around her,” Zeke argued. “Though, barely. Why would she not see where he went?”</p><p>“Likely because she blinked her eyes when that surprised her,” Trista snickered. “That’s one thing you wouldn’t want to do once Shin gets real, or else you won’t have any idea where he goes, and you can only quickly try guessing where he is.”</p><p>Then she added. “And that’s what he probably wants. Keep his opponents guessing.”</p><p>“So, who are the ones who can beat him in our Port?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Only Daris and I managed to beat him, but we did something else,” Trista replied. “Daris took advantage of his spear, and kept wild Shin at bay before he managed to somehow anticipate his direction of attack. Then he struck him straight on the gut with his longer weapon before he did.”</p><p>“And..you?” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“I...just turtled in,” Trista chuckled. “Having a wide heavy moon, I can also use it as a shield, and like Daris, I waited until I calmed down a bit before he started slowing down a bit enough that I could anticipate his striking position, and struck him straight with my moon. Haha! I’ll never forget that disappointed face he had when I knocked him down.”</p><p>“Slowed down..?” Hugo rubbed his chin.</p><p>Then Trista chuckled. “Yeah, everyone has stamina, right? I wasn’t planning it back then, I just happened to see it along the way. He can’t be moving like that forever, and that’s something inhuman even for us AGEs. Lulu also doesn’t have the same reach as Daris nor the same kind of defense as me, so she has to figure this out on her own. If only her training swords can be turned into Glaive like their God Arcs can, then maybe she can have a better chance.”</p><p>“So, the only way for Lulu to beat through that is to anticipate, and tire him out,” Hugo speculated.</p><p>“Right, but Shin is also aware of this, and will try putting a lot of pressure on his opponents before that happens,” Trista grinned. “He tends to be a bit critical of himself, as you guys might remember. It’s all just a matter of who finds each other out first, and if Lulu can’t figure this out quickly enough, Shin’s pressure will eventually break her before he starts tiring out, and it will be all over for her. He might even still have a few more tricks up in his sleeve, and he never seems to run out of them. Daris knew he had to strike him now instead of later because Shin will just keep figuring him out, and would tire out defending himself before he does.”</p><p>“Both ways seem hard to do,” Hugo said. “Lulu is definitely in a big pinch.”</p><p>“Unless she’s smart enough to outwit him sooner,” Trista chuckled. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>“Think about it, Shin never uses his Glaive form, does he?” Zeke curiously asked. “Yet, I’ve seen Lulu use it many times, especially when she deals with mobs of Aragami alone.”</p><p>“Good question,” Trista smiled. “I asked him about that many times, but he always told me that it never suited his style.”</p><p>“That’s interesting,” Hugo murmured. <em> ‘Because that Far East guy advised to never be fond of a single weapon, but I keep wondering why. Not that most of us God Eaters can help it since we’re all attached to our own God Arcs.’ </em></p><hr/><p>“HIYAH!” Lulu swung back at Shin, but he blocked it in reverse hold, and swung back at her, but she backflipped away just in time to avoid his quick follow up.</p><p>They kept their distance from each other for a few seconds, panting.</p><p><em> ‘If only I can switch to Glaive form, it could have been easier to defend myself against him.’ </em> Lulu panted, her fatigue already starting to make it difficult to maintain her bearing. <em> ‘I’ve never seen anyone move so fast, and fought someone so tricky. Is this what Ninjitsu is all about? Pretty underhanded.’ </em></p><p>Then she finally took a quick deep breath.<em> ‘I’ll have to end this soon before he overwhelms me, and just have to anticipate where his movements are.’ </em></p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Lulu rushed him, and clashed a few times with their swords, but once Shin retaliated...</p><p><em> ‘Right hand back,’ </em> Lulu thought. <em> ‘Just have to block like this with my left, and should be fine, be it forward or reverse hold.’ </em></p><p>Then she raised her left sword before she gasped, not feeling any impact from it.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What?! I saw him swing his arm this way, and…’ </em>
</p><p>“HUAAH!”</p><p>Grunting, Lulu narrowly blocked Shin’s attack from a slightly different direction, and took a few steps back from the blow.</p><p><em> ‘Was that a feint attack?!’ </em> Lulu grimaced. <em> ‘You…’ </em></p><p>“Heh, I’m surprised you managed to block that,” Shin smiled. “It was too bad I never got to try that on Captain Daris before he beat me, but I’m glad I finally did. It’s been fun.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lulu furrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I’ll show you,” Shin grinned before he resumed his stance, and Lulu did likewise. Then they rushed and clashed their swords against each other until Lulu found another opening to strike him, but like earlier, Shin faded out from her view after she swung at him, and then she slightly turned and blocked his counterattack.</p><p><em> ‘So, you’re starting to read my movements, huh?’ </em> Shin grimaced as he kept pushing his sword against her’s. <em> ‘Impressive, but I’m still one step ahead of you. You’re done for!’ </em></p><p>“Haah!”</p><p>He tried to strike her, but Lulu dodged before she blocked his follow up swing. She was sent flying back before Shin rushed in for the kill. Lulu blocked his attack, and considering his movement, she anticipated a definite attack to her side, so she thrusted her other sword forward as an attempt to strike him before he did. However, as she was thrusting her sword, she suddenly gasped as if her sword thrust along Shin’s side instead of directly to him, and his arm that was about to strike her side vanished. In the next split second, she found his blade just touching the left side of her neck.</p><p>“I win,” Shin murmured as Lulu realized that he swung his arm over her left arm she was using to defend her side to reach her neck, which could have sliced her with reverse hold.</p><p>“How..?” Lulu asked in disbelief. “You were rushing directly in front of me, and then next thing I know, you were slightly on my left.”</p><p>“You blinked your eyes, right?” Shin smiled. “I saw that thrust coming, so as soon as you did, I just jerked a bit to my right to graze your thrust, and that’s when I found my opening. I will admit that it was a daredevil move considering how quick your thrust was.”</p><p>Then Lulu sighed as Shin withdrew his sword. “Alright, you win. I’ve never seen someone move so fast before.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Shin chuckled. “You really had me on the edge, and there were a few times when you almost had me. It was a great match, anyway.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Lulu smiled. “I learned a few things, and thanks for giving your all.”</p><p>“We’ll fight again later,” Shin smiled.</p><p>“How about with staves next time? We can practice fighting with our Glaive forms,” Lulu proposed.</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Shin forced a smile. “I’m down for any kind of training.”</p><p>“Hah, that was a good fight,” Trista grinned before turning to Lulu. “Now you see what I told you about, right?”</p><p>“Hm?” Shin mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu sighed. “He’s incredibly fast, and a tricky one, too.”</p><p>“You just put my own speed to shame,” Jerad commented, holding a wooden staff. “I had a hard time watching you.”</p><p>“Yet, you hit extremely hard for a spear,” Shin smiled. “Wait, you’re down to fight, too?”</p><p>“I guess,” Jerad shrugged. “Claire nagged me, so…”</p><p>“Yeah, he had a change of heart,” Hugo added. “I’ve been wanting to see these two fight, actually. He’s been training her.”</p><p>“Oh,” Shin murmured. “Yeah, I’ve seen him train that little girl the other day. I’d like to watch.”</p><p>“Alright, we don’t have much time left, so let’s get the last match started,” Hugo urged. “You two are up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Claire stepped in, also holding her wooden staff. “Ready to start?”</p><p>“Yeah..,” Jerad slowly nodded.</p><p>“Do your best, mommy and daddy,” Phym cheered.</p><p>“Like last time, I’ll play referee,” Trista noted. “Same rules, OK?”</p><p>“Alright,” They both nodded before they split up across the arena.</p><p>“Ready?” Trista raised her arms. “Begin.”</p><p>Then as Trista dropped her before leaving the arena, Claire quickly assumed her stance, but Jerad however, did so slowly.</p><p><em> ‘He’s usually so offensive,’ </em> she thought. <em> ‘But right now, he seems reluctant.’ </em></p><p>Knowing that their stalemate will drag too long if she does not make the move, Claire rushed in to initiate the fight. They started clashing their wooden staves against each other with Jerad merely just defending himself from her assault with ease as Claire continued her swings, and as his lack of enthusiasm started irritating her, Claire stood back and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Why are you holding back?” Claire grimaced. “Do you still think of me as weak?”</p><p>In response, Jerad narrowed his eyes, still holding his staff defensively without saying a word.</p><p>“If that’s what you’re thinking,” Claire firmly held her’s. “Then I’ll make you think otherwise!”</p><p>“Haa!”</p><p>Claire resumed her flurry of swings and stabs, and like earlier, Jerad only defended himself by blocking all her attacks. She stood back again, breathing.</p><p>“You’re the one who taught me to be more aggressive!” Claire cried. “Why aren’t you showing this to me now? If you don’t give your all to me like you did for captain Daris…”</p><p>Then she gritted her teeth. “I’m going to get really mad!”</p><p>“HAAAA!”</p><hr/><p>“The hell is wrong with him?” Zeke whined. “He’s usually so ferocious when he fights. Almost savage, even, and I wanted to see more of that. This is so disappointing.”</p><p>“Maybe...he doesn’t want to hurt her?” Trista chuckled.</p><p>“That may be part of it,” Hugo murmured. “But I think he’s still bothered by his loss from Daris, but why? A loss is just simply a loss. I’ve been telling him that.”</p><p>“I can feel his pain,” Shin added. “I take pride in my mobility, and felt bad that captain Daris still read my moves, especially when I got beaten before I even tried everything on him. It does suck, but all I did was move on and keep practicing.”</p><p>“That’s right. The only way is forward,” Hugo smiled. “But I wished Jerad just thinks the same way as you.”</p><p>“And your speed is still unmatched, to be honest,” Trista complimented with a smile. “No one I know except Lulu can keep up with you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lulu smiled. “I still have things to work on.”</p><p>“That’s definitely still no excuse for him,” Zeke countered. “I just lost to you, Hugo, and I don’t feel bad at all. I’m still eager to challenge the rest of you guys.”</p><p>“Right?” Hugo smiled. “But think about it. Jerad is not the type to be easily bothered by trifles, either. He just doesn’t have the energy to do that, especially back in prison. I’m starting to think that maybe...it’s something deeper than that.”</p><p>“Regardless, I’m counting on Claire to whoop him back to shape,” Misha suddenly spoke. “This match itself is starting to piss me off. I think he’s disrespecting her being like this.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Daddy..seems sad,” Phym murmured. “Why? He’s always cool when he fights.”</p><p>“Right?” Misha smiled. “But I think your daddy needs a little...beating.”</p><hr/><p>“HAA!” Claire swung a hard hit at Jerad, but he successfully blocked it, and then they pushed their staves against each other.</p><p>“I’m not pushing you hard enough, am I?” Claire gritted her teeth as she watched him start giving her a more pained look. “I got more where that came from! Haa!”</p><p>She parried his staff away, and tried to strike him, but he took a step back, and blocked her attack. Losing her patience, Claire gave him no time to completely recover, and gave him a flurry of thrusts. Jerad raised his eyes, and started dodging her thrusts only to parry the last one away once he realized that his speed started falling behind. Recoiling from his parry, Claire stumbled a few steps back only to see him still standing.</p><p>“You had your chance there,” Claire grimaced. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>Jerad only hissed as he stiffened his stance.</p><p>“I also won’t forgive you, if you let me win,” Claire growled. “I have no use for it, and I still have more things I want to learn from you!”</p><p>Then she rushed again, and delivered her fury of swings. Fiercer than ever, and with more admiration that he may not want to admit, Jerad began struggling from her blows, and could not remember if he taught her that much. Claire’s increasingly furious attacks are starting to unnerve him, and with one hard swing, Claire cried as she swung hard at him. Jerad grunted as he held against her swing, putting each other to a standstill again, and to his surprise, she quickly swung him off with her stick before following up with a hard thrust to his chest. Experiencing more pressure, Jerad’s expression suddenly changed to a terrifying furious gaze as Claire raised her eyes.</p><p>“HAA!” Jerad roared as he parried Claire’s staff with a hard swing, and she gasped while struggling to keep her grip. Barely able to recover, Claire quickly blocked his retaliatory swing after Jerad quickly rushed at her, not intending to give her time to even breathe. He continued delivering aggressive swings at her, but Claire was able to keep up, so he made a hard upper swing to try breaking her guard. Claire grunted from that blow, but managed to keep her bearings, and was also starting to admire his sudden aggression. </p><p>It was exactly what she wanted. She is no longer that weak newbie God Eater he once knew her when they first met, and she will show him.</p><p>Claire took her offensive turn as he stood waiting for her, and bravely leapt at him only to deliver her next set of blows. Jerad blocked all her swings, and not having any of this, Claire intensified her swings. After a few blocks, Jerad swung at Claire, and to his surprise, she easily evaded his swing. To him, it is as if she read his mind, and then more to his surprise, Claire counterattacked with a thrust which he narrowly dodged.</p><hr/><p>“Heh, about time,” Zeke grinned.</p><p>“Hoo, this is how those two fight, huh?” Trista chuckled. “Is this how they usually do?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen much of it,” Misha smiled. “Because they always train together alone, and will always stop once we show up.”</p><p>Then Trista laughed. “Aww, that’s really cute. But you can feel that special energy between them, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Misha plainly nodded.</p><hr/><p>“HRAH!” Jerad swung at Claire, but blocked it, and she can tell from his gesture that he is asking her if she can handle that strike which she gladly did, and she smiled at him as she shoved him off, also telling him that she has more to dish out. She started throwing a barrage of swings and thrusts at him, but Jerad evaded them before he parried her last swing, feeling that his speed will not keep up any longer. Then he retaliated with a flurry of thrusts to see how she can handle them, and to his surprise, Claire dodged them before she backflipped away from his strong one, shocking him.</p><hr/><p>“Ho ho, backflipping away like your brother does, huh?” Trista laughed. “I bet he would be pissed.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is,” Misha giggled while Hugo beside her grinned. “And I think he’s starting to lose his patience.”</p><hr/><p><em> ‘He’s been quiet,’ </em> Claire mused, trying to catch her breath before she saw Jerad assume an intimidating stance, the same one he made halfway through his match against Daris, and with this, she knew he was finally getting serious. She smiled at this, finally managing to push him enough to try.</p><p>She would no longer regret this match regardless of the outcome.</p><p>“This will be it, Jerad,” Claire murmured as she readied herself. “Only one of us will be standing at the end of this. Don’t hold back!”</p><p>Jerad only narrowed his eyes into a fiercer gaze as he twitched his staff at her, provoking a ‘bring it!’ gesture. They walked in circles around each other for a few steps before they stood their last firm step. Claire rushed him before he could even think, and the two entered into a fierce fight. Jerad started feeling on the edge while Claire kept striking at him, mixing them with swings and thrusts that made them even much harder for him to counter.</p><p>Having had enough of this, Jerad waited until Claire's lesser experience left her open after his parry, and then swiftly rushed to return her fury of blows, forcing her to fight on the defensive by deflecting his attacks. She would start tiring out soon since Jerad's blows were quite powerful which also made her somewhat admire it, remembering his 1,400 pound bench press earlier. Finding a small opening after his missed strike, Claire thrusted to his gut, but Jerad narrowly swerved to his left, and quickly retaliated, but also to his pleasant surprise, she managed to recover right on time to block his counter. They held their staves against each other, and seeing that her fatigue was starting to take its toll, he swung her off before swiftly rushing in to try overwhelming her. Claire dodged a few of his swings before she stopped, and blocked his next blow. She wondered if he was also starting to tire out, but was nevertheless impressed with his seemingly infinite amount of stamina as she watched him ferociously strike her repeatedly, now having little to no opportunity to fight back.</p><p>After a few strikes, Jerad swung a hard hit on her and Claire almost broke her guard, and then he followed with another powerful strike. Barely able to recover, Claire blocked another strike from him, and she finally fell.</p><p>“Ah!” Claire whimpered, rubbing her buttocks to ease her pain, and seeing this, Jerad suddenly gasped.</p><p>“Mommy!” Phym cried, but Misha held her shoulder smiling, telling her that she will be alright.</p><p>“C..Claire..I,” Jerad paused before looking at his hand, and he could see that his hand was starting to shiver.</p><p>“You’ve won,” Claire murmured, smiling, and Jerad could only quietly look back to her.</p><p>“You are incredibly talented unlike me who has to train harder to be better, and because of this, I started envying you, sometimes.”</p><p>“Envy..? Me?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>Then she stood up. “But that also means I still have more room to keep improving. You always took pride in your skills as a God Eater, and you love being stronger.”</p><p>“Should that make you happy?!”</p><p>Then Jerad slowly shook his head before closing his eyes, “Claire...you don’t…”</p><p>He hissed before he walked up, and reached his hand. “Here, I’ll take your staff back for you.”</p><p>Then Claire quietly gave her staff to him before he walked to the rack, and stored them.</p><p>Then as he walks out of the room.</p><p>“Good fight,” Hugo suddenly commented, his arm crossed.</p><p>“...I’ll see you guys in the galley,” Jerad waved.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Just going to wash myself a bit,” Jerad replied before he continued leaving the room. “See you all later.”</p><p>Then Hugo sighed, “He needs to learn to start easing on himself. He still has a longgg way to go in that.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Phym moaned before she suddenly ran off.</p><p>“Phym, wait,” Misha cried while Claire watched her with surprise.</p><p>“It’s OK, Misha,” Claire murmured. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Ookay,” Misha plainly said.</p><p>“Well, let’s clean up a bit, and then head over to the galley to prepare our meal,” Hugo suggested. “Pretty sure the rest is already awake.”</p><p>Then his earpiece suddenly beeped. “Wait.”</p><p>“Good morning, Hugo. Where is everyone?” Amy asked.</p><p>“We’re all in the training room,” Hugo replied. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You guys are incredibly early,” Amy commented. “Anyway, the ship will stop in about 15 minutes because there is a merchant who wants to board our vessel for a few days.”</p><p>“A merchant?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“Yep. Someone like Faith,” Amy replied. “Could you help with the load in?”</p><p>“Alright, we got it,” Hugo smiled. “We’ll prepare for it, shortly.”</p><p>“Thank you, and see you soon,” Amy replied before cutting out.</p><p>“I guess we have to postpone our breakfast a bit,” Hugo chuckled. “Our ship is stopping in about 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Huh?” Zeke irritably tilted his head.</p><p>“We have a visitor coming today,” Hugo replied. “Just be ready, if anything happens. I’ll let Jerad know what’s going on.”</p><hr/><p>In the Residential Block.</p><p>Jerad walked into the men’s restroom, and opened the faucet on the sink, not daring to look at the mirror at first. Water started flowing out as he dipped his hands on the sink, and then cupped his face with water and started rubbing. After he finished washing, and drying his face, he painstakingly paused before staring at the mirror to make sure he looked fresh, but once he did...</p><p>“Wha?!” He jumped as he saw Phym in the reflection, concernedly standing beside him. “Phym, you’re not supposed to-!”</p><p>“Are you OK?” Phym quickly asked.</p><p>In response, he sighed, “Yeah...I’m fine.”</p><p>“I still think you’re cool, daddy,” Phym smiled. “Even if you lost.”</p><p>Then he paused for a few seconds before frowning, “I let you all down, Phym, and I don’t think I can be that much use for everyone, anymore...Do you still think that way?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym quickly replied, smiling. “I like watching you fight, you teach me lots of things, and you always help and protect everyone...I think you're always cool, daddy.”</p><p>“Heh..really?” Jerad finally smiled. “Thanks…”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Phym started pulling his hand. “Everyone is waiting for you.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Jerad chuckled as he tried to follow Phym pulling him out of the restroom before he suddenly heard the ship slow to a stop, and his earpiece started beeping. “Phym, wait.”</p><p>Then he pressed his earpiece, “Yeah..?”</p><p>“Hey, what’s up? Is Phym with you?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“...Yeah, she’s with me right now,” Jerad replied.</p><p>Then Hugo chuckled, “OK, good. You just heard the ship stop, right? Someone is coming over for pick up, and we need to help out with the load in. Meet us in the loading dock with Phym.”</p><p>“Got it. I’ll see you there,” Jerad nodded before he cut out.</p><p>“Someone coming over? Load in?” Phym mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, looks like we have a visitor,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“You mean, another person here?” Phym excitedly said.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Yay! More people,” Phym cheered before Jerad laughed.</p><p>“You don’t even know who this person is yet,” Jerad kept laughing. <em> ‘Just when did you start turning from being shy to wanting more people now?’ </em></p><p> “Don’t be too trusting, OK? Mommy once told you not to talk to strangers, right?”</p><p>“Uhh,” Phym mused.</p><p>“Mhm?” Jerad nodded, grinning. “C’mere you!”</p><p>“Ahh!” Phym was surprised as Jerad lifted her in his arms.</p><p>“Hehe, what? You thought I was gonna punish tickle you?” Jerad snickered before he poked her side.</p><p>“No,” Phym giggled.</p><p>“Alright, let’s meet up with everyone below, and carry stuff,” Jerad said as he carried her to the elevator.</p><hr/><p>In the loading dock.</p><p>“You're finally here,” Misha smiled.</p><p>“Oh..yeah,” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“How have you been doing?” Hilda smiled.</p><p>“I'm alright,” Jerad faintly smiled back.</p><p>“I cheered daddy up!” Phym proudly waved her arms.</p><p>“Phym..,” Jerad furrowed his eyes before Hilda, Misha, Claire, and Lulu giggled.</p><p>Surprised, he noticed Faith among the group. “Faith, what brought you here?”</p><p>“To meet my sister, of course,” Faith replied.</p><p>“Sister..?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“I told you guys, remember?” Faith grimaced. “Don't tell me ya forgot.”</p><p>“Uh, sorry,” Jerad scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oncoming visitor has arrived. I repeat. Oncoming visitor has arrived.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ash level within tolerance at 0.02 ppm.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘We will open the loading dock door.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Stand by.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amy announced from the ship’s circuit.</p><p>“Looks like our visitor is here,” Hilda said before the loading dock door began slowly sliding up.</p><p>Once the door was halfway opened, they saw a large truck outside with its headlights on before the driver turned it off, and Ricardo signaled her to drive the vehicle in. Unable to completely see the driver due to its windshield’s glare, Jerad can only see that she also has a similar red hair color like Faith’s which only made sense considering Faith’s claim of being her sibling. Once the driver stopped the heavily loaded truck, and its door opened, a young girl in her midteens jumped out. This girl was wearing an all black outfit, and a strange green hat with flappers that look like dog ears. Unlike Faith, this young girl wears a more revealing outfit, and Jerad raised his eyes with astonishment not because of her revealing outfit, but rather…</p><p>“Sister!” Faith ran, and hugged her.</p><p>“Faith, how you’ve been?” The young girl hugged her back.</p><p>“It’s been quite some time,” Hilda smiled. “How you’ve been?”</p><p>“Business is A-OK as usual,” The young girl smiled back before turning to the group. “Oh, I heard you recently had one heck of a crew. Are these the ones?”</p><p>“That’s correct,” Hilda nodded with pride.</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Trista smiled at her.</p><p>“Oh, ain’t that the mighty Wolf captain,” The young girl grinned. “And her vice captain, too. It’s really been a while. How’s your ragtag team going?”</p><p>“Been doing great,” Shin grinned.</p><p>“You two knew her?” Hugo turned to them.</p><p>“Yep, she’s a travelling merchant also living in our Port, but she’s gone pretty often,” Trista explained.</p><p>“I’m Hugo Pennywort,” Hugo reached his hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Name’s Hope,” Hope smiled. “Looking forward to doing business with ya.”</p><p>“Name’s...Jerad,” Jerad hesitantly shook her hand while also glancing at Faith.</p><p>“Hm? Something wrong?” Hope slightly smirked, seemingly knowing the reason.</p><p>“Well..you two seem very alike,” Jerad narrowed his eyes, being puzzled.</p><p>Then Hope laughed, and put her arm around her sister. “We’re twins, that’s why. Though, I’m the older twin, haha!”</p><p>“Whoa,” Jerad and Hugo glanced at each other, and then he glanced at Misha. Then he turned back to the two red heads. “Well..I also have a twin. First time I’ve seen one who looks the same.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hope raised her eyes before looking for someone who might look like him.</p><p>“I’m Misha,” Misha suddenly waved. “And I’m his brother.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hope raised her eyes. “Ahem. Sorry for being a bit rude, but you two are actually twins?”</p><p>“Y-yep,” Jerad reluctantly nodded.</p><p>“Wow, that’s the first time I’ve seen that,” Hope giggled. “You two don’t look exactly..alike.”</p><p>“We’re fraternals,” Misha also giggled. “At least that’s what our parents called us.”</p><p>Then Hope and Faith giggled. “Genetics sure has their magic, huh?”</p><p>“Twins? How twins work, daddy?” Phym nudged him.</p><p>“I don’t really know,” Jerad shook his head, chuckling.</p><p>“Faith and Hope, huh?” Hugo chuckled. “I probably should have known.”</p><p>“Err, our parents seemingly had bad taste in names,” Hope joked. “But my sister and I are really close, but to be honest, I miss living in Chrysanthemum. I’m starting to think I should not let my...lazy sister here fend for herself too much.”</p><p>“Sis!” Faith glared at her.</p><p>“But she’s a one smart merchant,” Hope pinched her sister’s cheek, much to her annoyance.</p><p>“And it’s why you don’t need to worry, sis,” Faith nudged her. “I’m doing fine, and have been doing good business with them.”</p><p>“Yep, with us here, she’s in definite good hands,” Hugo bragged. “She’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Thanks, and please keep looking after her,” Hope smiled.</p><p>“The pleasure is ours,” Hugo proudly smiled. “She already sold us some very invaluable stuff with good prices, too.”</p><p>Then Hilda giggled. “You can definitely count on them. They’ve been reliable since they came here.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s get on with the unload. I got my guys here for this,” Hugo suggested. “You probably need rest, too.”</p><p>“Yep, I’m still pumped from that gym time,” Zeke flexed his arms. “Now give me some heavies, and I’ll haul ‘em.”</p><p>“There’s nothing I can’t haul,” Trista grinned. “Except this whole planet, haha!”</p><p>“Thanks a lot, but please be careful with some of my cargo,” Hope warned. “Some of them are quite volatile..like parts from abandoned God Arcs I’ve collected. I’ll borrow you my bias factor gloves before you carry them.”</p><p>“Whoa, you have God Arcs in that truck?” Zeke pointed at her truck.</p><p>“Yep,” Hope nodded with a smirk. “Interested? I’ll show once we’re done. I collect these things to make big bucks.”</p><p>“Time to start working, and I’ll have to put you down, Phym,” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Can I carry, too?” Phym asked.</p><p>“Uh..well,” Jerad scratched his head before turning to Claire. “What do you think, Claire?”</p><p>“I think it’s too dangerous,” Claire muttered.</p><p>“But I wanna heelp,” Phym begged.</p><p>“Hmm, OK fine,” Jerad murmured. “But only small things, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“Jerad!” Claire grimaced. “That’s just…”</p><p>“It should be fine,” Jerad suddenly leaned to whisper to her. “Plus, she’s inhumanly strong, remember? I promise I’ll only make her lift small things.”</p><p>“Okay..,” Claire sighed.</p><p>“What a cute child,” Hope suddenly leaned towards her, smiling, and Phym took a few steps back. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“...Phym,” Phym replied.</p><p>Then Claire giggled. “She’s pretty shy, so she doesn’t take well to strangers.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hope paused. “Well, I’m not gonna hurt you, and I like you, already. Name’s Hope.”</p><p>“Nice..to meet you,” Phym reluctantly shook her hand.</p><p>“I think we’ll get along just fine,” Hope smiled.</p><hr/><p>One hour later in the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again for helping out,” Hope sighed. “Woo, maybe I can really rest a bit, but customers come first. So, you guys interested in seeing my collection of God Arcs?”</p><p>Then she removed the blanket covering it, and unveiled a stack of God Arcs inside a large box. “I still got a couple more boxes of them. Cleaned them all up before I put them on sale, too.”</p><p>“Clean them?” Zeke tilted his head.</p><p>“Yeah..as grim as that sounds,” Hope murmured. “Some of these God Arcs had blood on them. In a nutshell, I got these from fallen God Eaters…”</p><p>“Damn..,” Zeke scratched his head.</p><p>“Yeah..the best thing we could do is make use of whatever is left,” Hope explained. “Any of you guys need parts for repair, or even tune them to make them better? Most of these are still in good condition.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Keith murmured. “Maybe I could buy some.”</p><p>“You definitely think what I’m thinking, Keith,” Shin grinned. “Besides, I think my twin blades are starting to get too thin, and I’ve been sharpening them too much.”</p><p>“Hmph! Show off,” Trista snorted. “You’re too obsessed in sharpening your blades, and I wouldn’t even dare touch my finger on them.”</p><p>“Oh, you’d best not to,” Shin snickered. “They can literally cut a leaf in half just by pushing through them, and it can be quite satisfying. Wanna see after I work on them?”</p><p>“No thanks,” Trista winced. “Not interested.”</p><p>Then Shin chuckled, crossing his arms. “Suit yourself.”</p><p>“Hmm, you know what?” Hugo said. “I think we should all pitch into this since it’s about our God Arcs. How about it?”</p><p>“I guess I’m down,” Jerad agreed. “Can’t hurt to have spare parts to keep them in good shape.”</p><p>“I agree,” Claire pitched in. “We should prepare ourselves for our coming missions.”</p><p>“So, any objections?” Hugo smiled, and saw that everyone shook their heads. “OK. One for all, all for one. Pick your parts, and we’ll pitch in together.”</p><p>“Alright, we’re in business,” Hope smiled. “And discounts for all first day purchases. I also have tools for God Arc repairs, so if you need new ones, I got ‘em.”</p><p>“Heh, I told you, sis,” Faith whispered to Hope. “These guys are good business.”</p><p>“I’m seeing it now,” Hope whispered back. “They’re definitely interesting.”</p><p>After they bought their God Arc parts, they were packed in boxes provided by Hope.</p><p>“Man, I can’t wait until I fix your God Arcs,” Keith tapped his tool pouch. “And new tools to try out, too.”</p><p>“This is what I love about using a God Arc that isn’t so rare,” Shin commented. “So easy to find replacement parts for them, and I can’t wait to work on mine. Care to join me later on?”</p><p>“Of course,” Keith nodded. “I could learn a few things working together.”</p><p>“Then let’s do it,” Shin banged his armlet with Keith.</p><p>“Hmm,” Jerad rubbed his chin, staring at a small device.</p><p>“Hey hey, you fancy one of my gadgets?” Hope grinned. “This small piece is a radio that you can plug in your ear. It’s so small that people can’t even see it, but it’s also easy to remove.”</p><p>“I figured,” Jerad nodded. “I’ll buy one, then.”</p><p>“Buy one? For what?” Claire asked. “You already have one.”</p><p>“It’s for her,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Hm?” Phym titled her head.</p><p>“Since she fights with us now, I think she’s going to need one,” Jerad finished. “I’ll set this one to our channel...aaand here, I’ll put this on you.”</p><p>Then Jerad mounted the small comms device in Phym’s ear, and while he was at it, she giggled.</p><p>“What are you giggling about?” Jerad chuckled. “You ticklish, you…”</p><p>Then he poked his index fingers on both sides of her neck.</p><p>“Haha, no! Stop!” Phym giggled as she squirmed to try slipping away from his grasp before he released her..</p><p>“So, Hope,” Hugo called her.</p><p>“Yeah?” Hope turned to him.</p><p>“You travel to other places to sell merchandise, right?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Hope nodded with a smile.</p><p>“So, that means you’ve been visiting other Ports?” Hugo continued. “Just curious, but how are other ones like?”</p><p>“Hm, nothing good to tell you about, just saying,” Hope replied. “Most Ports are quite dreary no matter how rich they are, and namely how they handle AGEs like you guys there, especially Baran. To be honest, Chrysanthemum is the only Port I know that treats you guys nicely, and then there’s this...never mind.”</p><p>“Hn,” Lulu winced.</p><p>“This is also why my sister, and I decided to settle in our Port a long time ago in the first place,” Hope continued. “I feel so much at ease here, and other Ports don’t really have a good atmosphere. I even had to deal with some..unwanted customers myself trying to lowball me, but that’s just all part of my business. Whether I like it or not, I still visit them since I make big bucks out of them.”</p><p>“I see. That must be hard,” Hugo commented.</p><p>“As long as you know how to work your way around, you’ll be fine,” Hope grinned. “But you’re also a businessman, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Huh?” Hugo leaned back in surprise. “Well, how did you-?”</p><p>“I have eyes and ears about what goes on in our Port,” Hope glanced at Faith who playfully waved. “Even while I’m away, like how you tried to make a deal with the owner a few times. I had to say, I’m quite amused. I already knew who you are by name before I even came here.”</p><p>Then Hugo laughed, “OK, you got me.”</p><p>“And you used to be from Baran, right?” Hope asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lulu murmured.</p><p>“Glad you’re finally out of that hellhole,” Hope smiled. “I hate that place, too. They’re so strict.”</p><p>“I agree,” Lulu nodded.</p><p>“Well, anything else you guys need?” Hope smiled again.</p><p>“I think we’re all done shopping for now,” Zeke grinned. “My hammer is all beat, and can’t wait to have my bro fix it.”</p><p>“Glad to be of help,” Hope waved. “You guys enjoy your day, but come by at any time if you need more. I got some things with my sister to catch up with.”</p><p>“Yep, I’ll see you later,” Hugo waved before they left the lobby.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later in the God Arc Storage Vault.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Slam! </em>
</p><p>“Whoo,” Zeke wiped a bit of sweat off his head. “We surely did buy a lot of stuff, so Keith, can you go ahead and start fixing my hammer? She’s got cracks all over the head.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Keith snapped his bias factor glove in his hand. “First come, first serve. Who else needs some God Arc tuning?”</p><p>“Hmm, I think mine is fine,” Jerad replied while inspecting his spear.</p><p>“You can have me sharpen yours, if you want,” Shin also snapped his bias factor gloves on. “But I gotta work on mine, first. It’s almost unusable, and it’s been a bit overdue.”</p><p>“The hell you talking about, Shin?” Trista grimaced while checking on his twin blades. “Your blades are far from being blunt, and I can still see air cutting through that.”</p><p>“Gotta keep them sharp,” Shin replied while he pulled out a few whestones from his bag. “Plus, I only use one hand on each of them, so I gotta compensate, and that a little more scraping will make it reach to the organic part, actually. I have to swap the blades.”</p><p>“I think your arms just need more muscle,” Trista grimaced while everyone chuckled.</p><p>“And I’m not a berserker,” Shin grinned.</p><p>“I don’t remember you being so obsessed with sharpening your God Arcs back in prison,” Jerad smiled. “Since when?”</p><p>“After I got to our Port,” Shin replied. “Since no one takes care of our God Arcs anymore, I decided to do it myself, and learned to sharpen them. I’ll tell you what, it’s satisfying seeing Aragami get shredded to ribbons with a newly sharpened blade, and you should try it, even with a spear. Want me to work on yours after mine?”</p><p>“I guess,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“It’s easy compared to mine,” Shin said as he started disconnecting his blade from the hilt from one of his twin blades. “I’ll sharpen yours after Jerad, if you want, Lulu. Want to?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lulu smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You, Hugo?” Shin turned to him.</p><p>“Hmm, I think mine is fine for now,” Hugo placed his long blade back to storage.</p><p>“Same here,” Misha added after visually inspecting her stored scythe.</p><p>“Really? I think you should, sis,” Jerad chuckled. “Suits you better as a Grim Reaper. Slice those Aragami so clean, you’ll be cutting their souls, too.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Grim Reaper! Grim Reaper!” Phym cheered. “Sounds so cool!”</p><p>“See? Even Phym likes it,” Jerad patted her head while Phym giggled.</p><p>“Brother. Stop. Calling me that,” Misha pouted. “And does your fork make you the devil, then?”</p><p>“Ooh, you got me there,” Jerad smirked. “I’ll take it, because I AM a devil. Haha!”</p><p>“Hello, everyone,” Amy suddenly entered the room while carrying a mountain of wrapped sandwiches on her tray. “I know it’s late for breakfast, so I decided to make you guys sandwiches for both lunch and breakfast. I bet you guys are hungry.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Zeke’s stomach suddenly grumbled. “Now you mention it, I’m hungry now…”</p><p>Then Amy giggled. “Glad I made them. Come pitch in.”</p><p>“Thanks, Amy,” Hugo smiled before he took the tray.”</p><p>“Wow, I finally get to eat,” Phym cheered before Amy patted her. </p><p>“Happy to have made you some. Enjoy.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith smiled before resuming work.</p><p>“Aww, now I’m hungry, too,” Claire stroked her stomach.</p><p>“Same,” Jerad wearily said.</p><hr/><p>Four hours later.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoo, finally done,” Shin wiped his head after he finished sharpening Lulu’s twin blades. “Now these things are sharp as new.”</p><p>Then Lulu took one of her blades to visually inspect it, “Wow, you’re really good at this. The edge is very shiny too, and I can feel it cutting without even swinging it.”</p><p>Shin laughed, “I’m quite flattered, but that took me a lot of practice. My pride craft.”</p><p>“Yeah, somehow my spearhead looks..different,” Jerad visually kept inspecting his spear. “I’d like to try it later on.”</p><p>“It’s going to be night and day difference,” Shin said. “I spent more time sharpening the tip, so you should feel that you won’t need as much strength to skewer Aragami with that.”</p><p>“Heh, now I’m excited for our next mission,” Jerad grinned. “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem, buddy,” Shin waved.</p><p>“Here you go,” Keith handed Zeke his hammer. “Hammerhead looks good as new.”</p><p>“Whoa, thanks bro,” Zeke took his hammer, and shook it. “Now I can’t wait to crush Aragami skulls with this!”</p><p>Then Keith chuckled, “Just make sure you take better care of it next time, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah, no more excessive force on Aragami, OK?” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Zeke mumbled. “Jeez.”</p><p>“So, should we head for the lobby until dinner, then?” Hugo suggested.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded after he placed his spear in storage.</p><p>“Alright, who’s got poker game this time?” Zeke pointed at them.</p><p>“I’ll take you on,” Trista grinned. “I’ll stomp you flat like old times. Haha!”</p><p>“I guess I’m on, too,” Lulu added.</p><p>“And Keith, you’re playing with us!” Zeke ordered.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Keith groaned.</p><p>“I guess I’m down, too,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha raised her hand.</p><p>“You, Jerad?” Zeke turned to him.</p><p>“I think I’ll pass,” Jerad waved. “Gotta continue on with Phym’s schooling.”</p><p>“Same here,” Claire added. “We haven’t been teaching her for a while.”</p><p>“You teaching me?” Phym excitedly asked. “What you teach? Tell me. Tell me!”</p><p>“I’ll teach you more about math,” Jerad replied. “Since you can count, I’ll teach you how to work with numbers. It’s fun stuff.”</p><p>“Yay, numbers are fun!” Phym smiled.</p><hr/><p>In the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants to be the dealer in our first round?” Zeke asked while flipping a stack of cards in his hands.</p><p>“I’ll go,” Hugo raised his hand.</p><p>“Here you go,” Zeke handed him the stack before Hugo started flipping them, and distributed them to the players.</p><p>“Let’s start, Phym. I’m going to start teaching you how to add and subtract numbers, OK?” Jerad said. “But let’s do a review. Count one to ten.”</p><p>“One..two, three, four..,” Phym counted to ten.</p><p>“OK, good,” Jerad smiled. “Now write one to ten in this paper.” Then he handed a paper and pencil to her.</p><p>“So, how much do you know about mathematics?” Claire curiously asked.</p><p>Jerad paused for a few moments before he replied, “Just got up to algebra, and geometry before this whole mess happened.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claire paused. “And how old were you?”</p><p>“About nine,” Jerad hesitantly answered.</p><p>Realizing that the calamity happened roughly ten years ago, and if Jerad was 9, then it would have been a bit advanced for an average child his age. Claire wondered just how intelligent he could be.</p><p>“Algae-bra, and jimmy trees?” Phym looked up after writing the ten numbers before the two laughed.</p><p>“Alge-bra, and geo-metry, silly,” Jerad laughed. “Say it again.” He said this as he was curving his index finger, warning her that a punish tickle will happen if she says it wrong again.</p><p>“Alge-bra, and geo-metry,” Phym slowly repeated. “Algebra, and geometry.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Jerad nodded, grinning before he withdrew his hand.</p><p>“What is that, daddy?” Phym asked.</p><p>“I’ll probably teach you what I know later,” Jerad replied. “But for now, know the basics.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“So, Phym. I’ll write these two numbers down, and I’ll tell you how to solve them,” Jerad said as he wrote number one, then a plus sign, and then another number one before writing an equal sign.</p><p>“This one is a plus sign, which means you add these two numbers, and then you write the addition after the equal sign. So in this case, what is one plus one?”</p><p>Then he stuck out both index fingers out, “Count them.”</p><p>“One..two,” Phym answered.</p><p>“Great,” Jerad smiled. “Two is your answer, so you write it after that equal sign. But how about two plus two?” He now had both his index and middle fingers out with both hands.</p><p>“One, two, three..four,” Phym answered. “Four.”</p><p>Jerad chuckled, <em> ‘Damn, she learns REALLY fast!’ </em></p><p>“Very good. So, are you ready to solve some problems I’ll write down here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym excitedly nodded.</p><p>“Alright, here we go,” Jerad chuckled before he wrote ten additions on paper. Though, he kept the two addends the same. “Hit ‘em, Phym.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded before she started solving his problems. She counted with her fingers to solve the first seven problems, and then the two raised their eyes as Phym did not count her fingers to solve the last three. She mentally counted them, and quickly answered them correctly.</p><p>“Huh,” Jerad looked at the paper. “You got them all right. One hundred percent.”</p><p>“Yay!” Phym cheered. “I’m good.”</p><p>Feeling skeptical, Jerad decided to test her a bit more. Verbally this time...</p><p>“Phym, what is one plus one?”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Two plus two?”</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>“Four plus four?”</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>“...What is three plus three?”</p><p>“Six.”</p><p><em> ‘You’re kidding!’ </em>Jerad and Claire incredulously glanced at each other for a few seconds. Now attempting to throw her off...</p><p>“What is...seven plus seven?”</p><p>“Fourteen!”</p><p>Then the two gasped.</p><p>“Phym, when did you learn to count more than ten?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“I read a book showing them,” Phym replied. “I see one hundred.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember that,” Claire gasped. “It’s the time Phym, and I were shopping together back in the Port, and I saw her reading a kid’s lesson book.”</p><p>“Wow,” Jerad raised his eyes. “And you learned that all in one go?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded. “Seventy, eighty, ninety, and one hundred.”</p><p>Then Jerad and Claire laughed.</p><p>“Alright, don’t get too ahead of yourself, OK?” Jerad patted her head. “But learning to count that high was a big step. Let’s go ahead, and start with subtraction, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled.</p><p>“I’ll do it this time,” Claire volunteered as she took the paper from him.</p><p>“Sure,” Jerad nodded. “And after this, we’ll start adding and subtracting with two digits, OK?”</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’ll see how far you can go, Phym. Hehe.’ </em>
</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym murmured. “But what is deejit?</p><p>“Digit is just one space of a number,” Jerad replied. “OK, get started, Claire.”</p><p>“Alright,” Claire nodded. “Subtracting is the opposite of adding, so instead of adding more, you take away numbers. Like say for an example: four minus two.”</p><p>Then she put her four fingers out. “This is four, right? Then minus two.”</p><p>And she curved her index and ring finger. “How many are left?”</p><p>“Two,” Phym quickly answered with confidence.</p><p>“Mhm,” Claire proudly nodded. “Absolutely correct. So, you ready for a written test?”</p><p>“Mm,” Phym nodded while Jerad smirked.</p><p>“I'll write 10 problems down, and you'll answer them, OK?” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Phym smiled back.</p><p>Then Claire spent a few minutes writing ten problems before handing the paper to Phym.</p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym took the pen from her, and started writing. Jerad and Claire incredulously watched as Phym quickly solved all ten problems...without counting with her fingers.</p><p>“Done,” Phym handed her paper and pen back, and still in a bit of a shock, Claire quietly took them and checked them for a few seconds.</p><p>“You're amazing, Phym,” Claire proudly smiled. “You quickly answered them all correctly.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym hopped on their couch between them. “I want to keep learning more.”</p><p>“Heh, so you're ready to add two digit numbers?” Jerad chuckled, and seeing that familiar smirk, Claire grimaced, knowing that he is having mischievous intentions…</p><p>“Sure,” Phym confidently nodded.</p><p>“Ok, I'll teach you this once, and see if you can remember it,” Jerad chuckled again before he started teaching Phym about carryovers. They finished after a few minutes.</p><p>“Ready, Phym?” Jerad smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Phym nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Alright, I got ten problems for you,” Jerad smirked again before he wrote them on paper in one minute, and in some problems, he wrote the addends differently, making them intentionally more difficult.</p><p>“Here you go,” Jerad grinned. “Get ‘em.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym confidently nodded before she took the paper, and started writing. She correctly solved the first question, but in question number 2, she accidently wrote two numbers under a single row…</p><p>“Phym, remember to carry the first digit number over to add later, right?” Jerad grinned. “Let’s make this more fun from now on. I’ll teach you stuff once, and if you get it wrong…”</p><p>Then he curved his fingers, “Punishment time, hehe.”</p><p>“Haww,” Phym shrunk, now deciding to think twice before answering.</p><p>“Jerad, what is this about?” Claire grimaced.</p><p>“Nothing too bad,” Jerad grinned at her. “Just wanted to put her more on edge to see how far she could go.”</p><p>“...I don’t believe you,” Claire crossed her arms. “You’re just looking for excuses…”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “No, really. Just wanted to really see how fast she learns.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Claire winced.</p><p>“Ready, Phym?” Jerad smiled at her. “Take your time, but also don’t take too long, though. In schools, you only have a certain amount of time to finish your test before your teacher says ‘time out,’ so you have to get used to finishing things on time.”</p><p>Then Claire glanced at him, realizing that Jerad has a point in his scheming drill. She remembered that even her homeschool teacher only allowed her a certain amount of time to complete her tests, but was still nevertheless unconvinced. He still has this ‘fun’ scheme going on, and his reasoning is definitely not the main reason he did, so she winced again.</p><p>“Also, feel free to ask us anything that we haven’t covered yet,” Jerad finished.</p><p>“Okay..,” Phym slowly nodded before she started solving the rest of the problems. She has been carefully solving them as the two closely watched her, but when Phym’s mental pressure overcame her at problem 7…</p><p>“Phym?” Jerad grinned.</p><p>“Ah!” Phym jumped, and looked at her daddy’s evil grin.</p><p>“I told you to carry over whenever the answer is more than 9, right?” Jerad chuckled.</p><p>“S-sorry..,” Phym murmured. “I forgot…”</p><p>“Hehe, too late,” Jerad snickered as he started curving his fingers. “Take your punishment.”</p><p>Then he suddenly grabbed Phym’s sides, and started rubbing them, making her laugh loudly and flailing about as she resisted her daddy’s tickles.</p><p>“Ooh, I can’t believe you! During a lesson, too?!” Claire glared at him, but that quickly faded after she saw how adorable Phym was when she was smiling, happy, and especially laughing. Claire shut her eyes, and curved her lips before she opened them again, and smirked as she also started curving her fingers.</p><p>Seeing this, Jerad laughed, “Here, I got her!” </p><p>Then he held Phym’s arms up, and she glanced at Claire as a gesture for help, but her eyes widened as she saw her mommy also curving her fingers, who was about to join the fun.</p><p>“No..! No!” Phym shook her head in disbelief before Claire also grabbed her sides. With her slightly longer fingernails, Claire’s tickles were more effective, and Phym laughed harder, and flailed more than her daddy ever made her. The tickles lasted for a few more seconds before Claire released her.</p><p>“You meanies..,” Phym whined between her gasps before Jerad and Claire laughed together, and Jerad’s smile faded when he saw everyone staring at them.</p><p>“You three seem to be having a lot of fun,” Hugo chuckled with everyone.</p><p>“Aww, aren’t they so cute, Hugo?” Misha clasped her hands, and rubbed them on her cheek, cooing.</p><p>“Oh,” Jerad paused, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah.”</p><p>Then everyone laughed.</p><p>“Hey, it’s nothing bad, just saying.” Hugo chuckled again before they felt the ship gently rumble, and then their engine began humming down. “Hmm, something up?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Zeke stood up, and stretched his arms. “Let’s go ask Amy what’s up.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s get to it,” Hugo agreed. “She might have a job for us.”</p><p>“Haha, I’m ready for Aragami slaughter any time,” Trista threw her cards on the table before standing up.</p><p>“A chance for me to test my new blades,” Shin grinned. “What Aragami will I cut this time?”</p><p>“Great..,” Jerad murmured while Claire sighed. “Phym, we’ll continue this later on, okay..? Or maybe just call it a day.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded with a smile. “Thanks, daddy.”</p><p>“Good job, today,” Jerad smiled as he patted her head.</p><p>“Mm,” Phym stood up, and grabbed his arm.</p><hr/><p>On the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Amy? Why did our ship stop?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“We detected a very thick ash density ahead of our course, and we also detected a lot of Aragami responses in there,” Amy replied. “I already informed the owner, and we agreed that it’s too dangerous for our vessel to keep going, but…”</p><p>“Hm?” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“We also would like you to investigate. This kind of dense ash is a bit unusual,” Amy murmured.</p><p>“That’s correct,” Hilda walked down with Ricardo. “I also would like to know what caused this, and the origin seemed to be from one of the abandoned plants. To make our movements swift and precise, I would like to send a few AGEs, but ones who are already most acclimated in the ash. So, which of you are the most resilient to it?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hugo rubbed his chin before he turned to Jerad. “I think you’re the best one for this, and your sister, too.”</p><p>“Huh?” The twins mused.</p><p>“Yeah, if I remember correctly back in Pennywort, you two adapted the fastest with the ash, and even once overheard the guards saying that both of you are Level 4’s.”</p><p>“Hmph, I see,” Jerad snorted. “Fine with me, but keep my sister out of this. I’ll go alone.”</p><p>“Oh my. Level 4?” Hilda covered her mouth in shock. “I’ve never seen AGEs with that high adaptation to ash before.”</p><p>Then she turned to her AGEs. “What level are you two?”<br/>“We’re only level 2,” Trista replied. “But wow, are you serious?”</p><p>“Yeah, these two really are,” Hugo smiled. “Amazing, right?”</p><p>“Daddy,” Phym tugged him. “Can I come with you?”</p><p>“No, Phym.” Jerad shook his head. “This is too dangerous. Stay here.”</p><p>“Ohh,” Phym murmured. “Please…”</p><p>“Going alone? Have you gotten insane?” Zeke exclaimed.</p><p>“And we’re not going to send you out alone, either,” Hugo argued. “At least take another one with you, and your sister is best for that.”</p><p>“I damn object,” Jerad shot back.</p><p>“Brother!” Misha also shot at him. “I can take care of myself too, you know? You think I’m still a little girl?!”</p><p>“That’s not it, sis,” Jerad turned to her. “It’s just that-!”</p><p>“How about you let Phym go with you?” Hilda suddenly proposed.</p><p>“What?!” Zeke exclaimed again.</p><p>“Phym seemed to be very gifted in very adaptive to ash, and she’s not even an AGE, right?” Hilda gave him a unique gesture that Jerad can only understand, remembering what Hilda once told him about her. She may have a point...</p><p>Then he sighed, “Fine, then, and Phym, you will stay close to me at all times, got it? Your candy will be at stake for this.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded with a smile, seemingly not intimidated about his threat.</p><p>“That settles it, then,” Hilda tipped her monocle. “I also would like to send additional personnel on standby near the scene in case anything goes wrong, more importantly a rescue team. How does that sound?”</p><p>“That’s perfect,” Hugo nodded.</p><p>“Damn, I guess I won’t get some action,” Trista murmured, making sure Hilda will not hear her whine.</p><p>“Then I will send Ricardo to transport you to the scene, and…” Hilda turned to her two most trusted AGEs. “I will assign you two to lead the rescue team on standby since you both had experience in rescue missions, and you may handpick another two with you.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Both Shin and Trista acknowledged.</p><p>“Hehey, I love driving,” Ricardo grinned.</p><p>“Hugo, Lulu, you’re with us,” Trista ordered.</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo raised his eyes.</p><p>“You have a knack for knowing how to keep each of us alive,” Trista smiled. “And Lulu is another fast mover, so I thought you two would be best.”</p><p>“Heh, I see,” Hugo smiled back.</p><p>“I’m honored to have been chosen for a critical mission,” Lulu added.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. After I saw you fight him, I figured you’d be best for this kind of thing,” Trista patted her shoulder.</p><p>“And that leaves Zeke, Misha, Ricardo, and Claire to protect the transport,” Hilda said. “And you two, I would like to also assign you as the medics for the team. Any questions?”</p><p>“I have no objections,” Claire shook her head.</p><p>“Me, too,” Misha added. “Let’s gather medical supplies after this.”</p><p>“OK, that sums it up,” Hilda rested her hand on her waist. “Please be careful out there. Thick ash density may interfere with radio signals, so be very cautious.”</p><p>“Got it. We’ll all be back,” Hugo nodded. “Let’s move.”</p><hr/><p>Three miles from a Frozen Plant.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a close as we can get,” Ricardo said as he stared at his handheld device. “Any closer than this, and we could all turn to dust, except a few of you, haha.”</p><p>“That’s alright. Phym and I will take it from here,” Jerad hopped out of their truck before he kicked a God Arc case open, and grabbed his spear. Phym also followed, and opened her case before she pulled her heavy moon out.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Phym held her God Arc. “Let’s go, daddy.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Don’t get too excited, okay? Remember what I told you. Stick close to me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>“You two please be careful,” Claire worriedly said. “Phym, stay close to daddy, OK?”</p><p>“We’ll be back,” Jerad waved as he rested his spear on his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Trista whispered. “It’s almost embarrassingly unbearable. If these two were already tied the knot, they would have a goodbye kiss before leaving.”</p><p>Then she, Misha, and Zeke quietly laughed while Claire glared at them.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we’ll see you later,” Trista waved. “Give us a holler when you get KO’ed, and we’ll drag your bodies back here by your legs.”</p><p>Then everyone chuckled.</p><p>“Heh,” Jerad smiled. “Save it, because we’ll definitely be back. Let’s go, Phym.”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Phym jogged to him.</p><hr/><p>30 minutes later in the Frozen Plant.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little dark here,” Jerad looked around. “Does this place scare you?”</p><p>“Mm mm,” Phym shook her head. “I’m not scared as long as I’m with you, daddy.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “Fair enough.”</p><p>And in a sudden lapse of nostalgia, he remembered his childhood days with Misha. How she used to cling to his arm whenever she gets scared.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And you’re already braver than your aunt when she was your age, heh. She used to get easily spooked in the dark, and was even afraid of ghosts. Seriously…’ </em>
</p><p>“Daddy, you’re smiling,” Phym tugged his arm. “Are you happy?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Jerad shook his head. “Just remembered something. Let’s keep moving.”</p><p>Then he heard a beep while running.</p><p>“Marginal rise in ash density. Starting the survey,” Amy said on his radio.</p><p>“Roger, beginning survey,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Is that a bad sign?” Hilda asked via radio.</p><p>“I can’t be sure. It’s just so sudden..,” Amy replied.</p><p>“I don’t think staying there very long would be a good idea,” Hilda suggested. “Jerad and Phym, if things get too shady in there, retreat immediately. Understood?”</p><p>“Roger,” Jerad held his earpiece.</p><hr/><p>“You guys heard the radio,” Hugo hopped out of the truck. “It’s not looking good, so get your God Arcs ready, and stand by outside. We’ll deploy immediately if rescue is needed.”</p><p>“Ready anytime,” Trista pulled her God Arc out. “Gonna carve any Aragami that gets in our way.”</p><hr/><p>“Daddy, Aragami!” Phym stopped, and pointed towards their direction.</p><p>“Hm?” Jerad also stopped, and saw several Blast Spiders hop out of the dark. “Blast Spiders. Let’s waste them, Phym.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m with you,” Phym replied.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jerad smiled before they dashed in. He jumped, and used his devour and caught one of the spiders with its jaws before it was crushed in two and retracted it back, turning him to Burst. Phym also likewise did, crushing another one with its jaws, and entering Burst before she started slaying others around her with Carnage Moon. Jerad blew one to small bits with Mocking The Gods before dodging another one who shot him with lasers, and skewered it with Deathbringer. Phym jumped behind him, and spun before sawing the last Blast Spider in half with Falling Moon. Silence soon filled the room with burned Blast Spider corpses around them.</p><p>“Aragami approaching the operation area. Medium sized.” Amy reported.</p><p>“Medium sized? What is it?” Jerad asked.</p><p>“Looks like a Nemain,” Amy replied. “Estimated 30 seconds to reach operation area.”</p><p>“Nemain, huh..?” Jerad murmured.</p><p>“What is Nee-main, daddy?” Phym curiously asked.</p><p>“It’s a medium Aragami..,” Jerad replied. “Rest up for now, because it will be here in less than a minute.”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded.</p><p>As much as he hated to stay wait, Jerad was eager to end this Aragami, and be over with it quickly. If it were entirely up to him, he would have intercepted this cursed Aragami head on, and just killed it in one blow since he is still in Burst state. And then…</p><p>“Medium Aragami approaching,” Amy suddenly reported. “Entering from the north hallway.”</p><p>“Good,” Jerad shifted to gun mode. “I’m already sick of waiting. Come here, so I could kill you!”<br/>Then Phym suddenly glanced at Jerad, noticing his sudden shift of mood, and he seemed very tense. Jerad started pelting the Aragami from the entrance with his sniper gun, not even giving it a chance to find them first, and while it was stunned from a few rounds, he rushed in and skewered it with Brave Soul. He impaled it against the wall before he pulled his spear back, but right before he could strike again, Nemain quickly swiped him with its bladed arm and missed but Jerad backflipped in time. Then it quickly pursued him with a thrust, but he blocked it with his spear just in time.</p><p>“Daddy!” Phym ran in, and was about to strike to help him.</p><p>“Stay back, Phym!” Jerad turned a cold eye at her, though not meaning to scare her. “I’ll kill this one myself!”</p><p>“Hrahh!” He shoved the medium Aragami back, and then he rushed. The two went into a one on one clash, and after a few seconds, Jerad quickly learned its attack patterns, and how fast it strikes after injuring it a few times. It was almost too simple for him compared to the last time he fought one. He continued dodging its swipes and thrusts until he grew impatient around the same time he found an opening.</p><p>“HAAH!” He strongly stabbed its chest, and was pleasantly surprised how much his spearhead penetrated it when he was not expecting much damage to be done to it. As the Nemain stumbled back from his stab, he realized that Shin did indeed, give him a great service by sharpening his spear, and now to try to see how well his spear can cut with swings.</p><p>“Die already, you bastard!” Jerad rushed in, and started slicing it with Berserk Rush. He continued pummeling it until its blood started flying everywhere, but as he started enjoying this…</p><p>
  <em> ‘Jerad, STOP THIS!’ </em>
</p><p>He suddenly gasped after he seemingly heard Claire’s voice in his mind.</p><p>“D-daddy?” Phym muttered before Jerad turned to her, who was seemingly afraid for some reason.</p><p>“I...I’m sorry, Phym,” Jerad painstakingly murmured.</p><p>Then he heard a thud in front of him, and turned again to see the Aragami collapse down to kneeling. He stabbed it to knock it down on its back, and then he jumped and finished it with Ground Zero. The Nemain made its last cry as Jerad hopped back from it before it slumped, no longer having a sign of life. He slowly walked to its corpse…</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Heh, he’s an AGE, so what do you expect? He’s just a monster who only cared for himself, and should have died with the rest of them. A more fitting end, wouldn't you say? Hahahaha!’ </em>
</p><p>“I don’t think you are!”</p><p>“You loved your sister, you cared for your friends, and you even tried to save a child’s life!”</p><p>“You’re not a monster!”</p><hr/><p>“Daddy?” Phym tugged his hand.</p><p>“Ah?!” Jerad jumped, quickly realizing that he was clutching his forehead. He also realized that he was shuddering.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Phym tugged him again. “Are you sick? The ash here is becoming..thicker.”</p><p>“...No, I’m fine,” Jerad shook his head. “Let’s get back to work.”</p><p>“Mission complete. Good work, you two,” Amy said on the radio, though her voice was also starting to have audible static.</p><p>“Nn?” Phym tapped her new earpiece, puzzled with Amy’s less readable voice.</p><p>“Huh? I’m not getting through. Can anyone read me?” Amy tensely asked.</p><p>“I can still hear you,” Jerad replied. “But your voice is starting to break, and less readable.”</p><p>“As-..density-...spiking! This is be-...ing haza..dous!” Amy reported.</p><hr/><p>Back in the Ashcrawler.</p><p>“Hound 1, Hound 1! Do you read me?!” Amy called, but no response.</p><p>“Amy, order the rescue team to dispatch immediately,” Hilda ordered. “This has gotten too dangerous!”<br/>“We hear you, Hilda,” Hugo suddenly acknowledged on the radio. “Rescue Team deploying. Out!”</p><p>Then Hilda heard a static, indicating that the rescue team cut the comms off, and was already underway to the scene, and then she grunted.</p><p>“I should not have sent the two there,” she gritted her teeth. “We’re almost in Arrowhead territory, so we could have just waited until the ash density settled. I was too caught up with the deadline!”</p><p>Then she facepalmed.</p><hr/><p>15 minutes later in the Frozen Plant’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are, let’s go,” Shin cried as he dashed. “Kill any Aragami that gets in our way! Huahh!”</p><p>He sliced two approaching Ogretails as they continued running. Being also swift, Lulu also followed with a couple of slices on two Blast Spiders.</p><p>“Watch the explosions!” She warned.</p><p>Hugo and Trista ran around the soon-to-explode Blast Spiders to avoid their blast radius, and rushed at a few more Ogretails.</p><p>“HAAH!” Hugo sliced one down.</p><p>“Out of my way!” Trista cried as she swung her axe at two Ogretails together against the frozen wall, sawing them together in half.</p><hr/><p>Deeper in the facility.</p><p> </p><p>“Amy, Amy! Do you read me?!” Jerad called her on radio, but no response other than a persisting static. “Dammit! We gotta find our way out of here ourselves. Let’s go, Phym! Stay close to me!”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded but right before they moved, a shadow loomed behind them before a few Blast Spiders suddenly slammed on the frozen ground, startling them. Caught off guard, and not being able to defend himself on time, Jerad gasped.</p><p>“Phym, behind you!”</p><p>He cried as Phym turned, and froze in shock, dropping her God Arc, but Jerad clutched her in his arms on time, and braced himself, ready to take the worst for her. However, as he shut his eyes, he heard a few slices behind them before silence fell, and then a series of explosions erupted.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, and turned to see a bright red haired, imposing man standing before them. He is wearing green and black military clothes, and is holding a pair of blades, reminding him of Shin and Lulu. But his most noticeable feature was a strange band wrapped around his left arm with an emblem of a crimson colored queen chess piece, and add to it that he also wears a pair of red armlets.</p><p>An AGE...</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you two alright?” The man asked, who was genuinely concerned, and does not appear to be hostile.</p><p>“Yeah..thanks,” Jerad murmured, wondering who this AGE man is, who is seemingly much older than him.</p><p>Then the man glanced at Phym, “What a strange girl. Carrying a God Arc with no armlet, and out in the ash with no protection. She is either crazy or blessed…”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Or could she be..?’ </em>
</p><p>“Where did you come from?”</p><p>Seeing the man staring at her, Phym shyly hid behind Jerad, and mumbled as she pointed in the opposite direction from the mysterious man.</p><p>“Our ship is waiting nearby. Please, won’t you join me?” The man implored. “Come, we can take you to your own vessel.”</p><p><em> ‘We?’ </em> Jerad silently mused. <em> ‘He’s not alone here?’ </em></p><p>“Who’re you?” Phym murmured as she kept clinging behind Jerad. “‘Can’t let strangers take you away.’...Mommy told me.”</p><p>Then the man smiled, “There’s no need to worry. I made it my mission to offer a helping hand to young AGEs. They are the ones who represent our future.”</p><p><em> ‘Helping hand to AGEs? We represent our future?’ </em> Jerad raised his eyes. <em> ‘But...we are…’ </em></p><p>“I appreciate your help,” He closed his eyes. “We’ll be OK. We belong to Chrysa-.”</p><p>“...read me? Please respond!” Amy’s voice suddenly transmitted.</p><p>“We’re still here,” Jerad tapped his earpiece, turning his attention away from the mysterious man...</p><p>“We’re finally through! Are you hurt?” Hilda also managed to reach them in comms. “Listen. The rescue team is already on their way, and they’ve come to pick you up. You need to get out of there immediately!”</p><p>Then Phym beamed, recognizing her voice, “Hilda!”</p><p>“Phym! Phym, is that you? Are you two alright?” Amy worriedly asked.</p><p>“Umm, yup! We’re alright!” Phym excitedly replied.</p><p>“Yeah, someone came here to help us, aand…” Jerad turned to where the mysterious man was…</p><p>But he was already gone.</p><p>Jerad paused in disbelief as the man seemed to have vanished in thin air, and then Phym just walked to where he was.</p><p>“Hm?” Amy murmured. “Did you say you met someone there..?”</p><p>“Never mind..,” Jerad murmured. “We’re fine. Moving out.”</p><p>“Jerad!” Shin suddenly landed beside them before Lulu, Trista, and Hugo did. “Shit! Glad you two are still alive. Let’s get out of here!”</p><p>“Ooh, yeah,” Trista rubbed her arm. “The ash here is damn thick, and I can feel my skin tingling. Let’s get the hell out of here!”</p><p>“Wait!” Jerad stopped them. “I just saw someone here a while ago, and he’s also an AGE.”</p><p>“An AGE?! Alone in a place like this?!” Hugo furrowed his eyes. “We’ll talk about this later! Let’s get out of here. Now!”</p><p>Then the group dashed out of the facility.</p><hr/><p>Outside of the facility by their truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerad! Phym!” Claire dashed, and clutched her arms around them. “I’m so glad you’re both safe! Don’t do anything too dangerous next time, OK?!”</p><p>“O..kay..,” Jerad slowly nodded his head, stiffened about being hugged by a woman who is not his close relative. Though, as much as he hated to admit it, Claire's scent felt...pleasant.</p><p>“Brother, you idiot!” Misha tearfully hugged him after Claire released him. “What were you thinking staying in one place too long?! You should have bolted out of the building right away! Idiot!”</p><p>“Sorry, sis..,” Jerad hugged her back. “Something just happened there…”</p><p>“What?!” Misha glared at him, her eyes on the verge of tears.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later,” Jerad added.</p><p>“You crazy moron!” Zeke exclaimed. “It wouldn’t have done you any good dying in there.”</p><p>“That’s enough, all of you!” Hugo yelled. “The ash level here is getting thicker, and we need to move out now! There might be an Ashstorm coming.”</p><p>“Both you and Phym will be in the Medical Ward as soon as we arrive for a check up. Understood?” Claire ordered.</p><p>“OK, I get it,” Jerad sighed, taken aback by her imposing tone.</p><p>“Who is he, daddy?” Phym begged the question. “The big beard old guy.”</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled, “ I have no idea, Phym. I’m just as clueless as you are, but let’s pack out now, or uncle will get mad at us.”</p><p>Then he stared at the distant facility for a final moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I made it my mission to offer a helping hand to young AGEs. They are the ones who represent our future.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘‘Represent our future,’ huh?’</em> He frowned as he was confused about that man’s claim. He has never heard of AGEs like him being spoken highly that way, but shaking this thought away, he quietly helped everyone pack their God Arcs before leaving the area.</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the facility.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, mission complete. Recon squad is back, and no casualties,” A young, long black haired female AGE also wearing a green and black uniform said. She was also carrying a red long blade, Imaginia. “We salvaged as much data disc as possible, and hopefully we can recover some lost tech data to help us. Maybe even more information about Gleipnir…”</p><p>“Good work, commander,” The bright red haired man smiled before he glanced back at the facility.</p><p>“Sir? Is..everything alright?” The female AGE asked.</p><p>“No need to worry,” The red haired man shook his head, keeping his glance at the facility.</p><p>“Sir, sister?” The blue haired male AGE wearing sunglasses suddenly came, and he was holding a Resheph Lance 0. </p><p>“Everyone is present and accounted for, and our trailer is ready to depart. Your order, sir?”</p><p>“Then, let’s return to our ship,” The red haired man turned to his two officers. “Inform Neal that we’ll be home soon.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” The AGE siblings acknowledged before they both walked back to the trailer. However, as their trailer started, and right before the red haired man boarded, he took another quick glance at the facility.</p><p><em> ‘I’m sure we will meet again,’ </em> He thought before he entered, and closed the door. The trailer departed, and drove off into the horizon, where their Ashcrawler is waiting for them.</p><hr/><p>One hour later in the Medical Ward.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you both feeling?” Claire worriedly asked. “The ash in that area was above the threshold.”</p><p>“I’m feeling fine,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Are you sure, brother?” Misha tried to pry him. “This isn’t a time and place to act tough.”</p><p>“No, I’m serious,” Jerad furrowed his eyes. “I’m really OK.”</p><p><em> ‘Wow,’ </em> Claire admirably thought. <em> ‘He really is well adapted to ash. How did he do that?’ </em></p><p>“I’m fine too, mommy,” Phym smiled. “I’m perfectly healthy.”</p><p>Then Claire giggled, “Alright, then. Just don’t do anything too physical, OK?”</p><p>“Okay,” Phym nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Can we hang out in the lobby now?” Jerad irritably urged. “I need some time to chill.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Claire sighed. “As long as you don’t push yourself for the rest of the day.”</p><hr/><p>In the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you saw a male AGE in military uniform?” Hugo asked. “And no one introduced him?”</p><p>“Well, he was alone,” Jerad shrugged.</p><p>“And he’s a big beard, nice guy,” Phym added before everyone chuckled.</p><p>“I see..,” Hugo’s face slowly turned serious. “Checking into this would be wise. An AGE alone in the Ashlands raises a lot of flags.”</p><p>“There was another AGE in there besides you, huh?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and he seems pretty tough,” Jerad commented. “He wiped a lot of Aragami around us quickly.”</p><p>“Heh, I never expected you to run into one so early despite how secretive they are,” Hope suddenly spoke. “Judging by your description of him, he’s likely from the Crimson Queen.”</p><p>“Crimson Queen?” Hugo suddenly turned to her.</p><p>“Yep, I also do business with them time to time,” Hope replied. “They’re a terrorist group of extremist AGEs who might be responsible for several raids on caravans, and it may not be a surprise for you, but they hate Gleipnir with a passion.”</p><p>“Hmm, if this is relevant,” Keith raised his hand. “During that time, I detected some odd radio frequencies in that area before our comms went into a fritz, and they seem encrypted, too.”</p><p>“Encrypted?” Jerad turned to him.</p><p>“Yep,” Keith nodded. “It’s likely that someone was deliberately using it for some reason, and may have been what caused that problem in our communication systems.”</p><p>“Heh, that confirms my assumption even more,” Hope stroked her bangs. “They do like doing that.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hugo expressed his shock.</p><p>“But oddly, they’re not a bad folk, either,” Hope continued. “Though, they seem pretty wary of anyone who isn’t an AGE, they’re nevertheless easy to do business with, and I’ve met them in a lot of places. They’re everywhere, and then it gets more interesting from there because despite their ruthless attacks on caravans from other Ports, they don’t seem to like attacking us for some reason. Our caravan has never been raided by them at all, and I hope it stays that way.”</p><p>“Really, huh?” Zeke raised his eyes. “They don’t seem to be too bad.”</p><p>“I really hope so,” Hope smiled. “Our Port has already got our hands full as our money has been spreading thin trying to keep the kids fed. We’re just somehow, lucky to have fewer, but strong God Eaters with us.”</p><p>“Heh, I feel honored,” Hugo grinned. “We’ll keep working hard for you, and everyone in our Port.”</p><p>“Thanks, again, and you guys are a true blessing,” Hope smiled. “Well, I gotta get ready to hit the bed soon. Already got my chow, and been tired from my last journey, but enjoy your night, guys.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hugo smiled.</p><p>Then Jerad slouched back on the couch, and sighed.</p><p>“Yo, you up for some poker before we dinner chow?” Zeke asked.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll pass again,” Jerad waved. “I need a nap.”</p><p>“Brother, are you serious?” Misha frowned. “You gotta have more fun with us time to time.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m really not in the mood,” Jerad murmured. “I seriously need a short nap.”</p><p>“Alright, and after this, we hit Bugarally tonight,” Zeke suggested. “We gotta decompress from all that shitshow. Haha!”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Hugo chuckled.</p><p>“And Keith, you’re watching with us again,” Zeke pointed at him. “It’s mandatory.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Keith groaned. “Sheesh…”</p><p>Then Lulu giggled, “I guess I might as well as join in.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to watch the next episodes,” Shin laid back. “Show really looks epic.”</p><p>“Right?” Zeke fist pumped with him.</p><p>“There. Then promise you’ll watch movies with us tonight?” Misha begged.</p><p>“Sure, but I need my nap, first,” Jerad replied.</p><p>“Daddy, are we studying again tonight?” Phym asked, trying to hide her worry.</p><p>Then Jerad chuckled before stroking her head, “We’re done for today. Just have fun watching TV, AND as long as you’re sleeping with mommy tonight.”</p><p>“Yay,” Phym cheered as Claire smiled, seeing how thoughtful he was again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>